Once Upon a Destiny
by crowned tiger
Summary: AU; Snow White and Prince Charming were destined for greatness, but so are their daughters. The first one the Savior to break the curse. The second the ultimate Hero to rid the world of Darkness and evil, chosen by the Queen of all Magic to save the realms. But things aren't all what they seem; Slightly Canon but Slightly AU; Pairings Snow/Charming,
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ok this is an idea that I thought about for Once Upon a Time; this is slightly AU but does follow Canon too as much as I allow it lol; I do Not own these characters except for a few; You may recognize villains from the show, but also from Kingdom Hearts, Hocus Pocus, and a few other names; This was done to create more villains. **

Snow sighed they captured Rumpelstiltskin but it did come at a price. Ella lost her Thomas, _I hate magic._ Snow thought. Snow and Charming were still organizing their kingdoms into one. It was a difficult process but everything was beginning to run smoothly. Most if not all the subjects were happy to be free from Regina's rule. She smiled as she watched the people go about their daily lives.

"You have certainly come far." Snow jumped at the voice. She turned around to face the voice. "Don't be frightened, I'm probably the only Magical being that you or your "Charming" don't have to fear."

"Who are you?" Snow asked taking a tentative step forward. "You seem vaguely familiar to me."

"Yes we've met before a few years ago. I come back to you now because I have a gift for you and your husband." The mysterious woman standing in front of Snow took a seat. "I'm assuming he should be here any minute." Snow turned her head when she heard James enter the room.

"Snow I was thinking we could..." James paused and looked up, "Who are you?" He unsheathed his sword and stood in a defensive stance in front of Snow.

"Good you are both here now. James I believe Snow can take care of herself there is no need for you to protect her. My name is Mab." Snow and Charming shared a look. "Yes I am the Queen of all Magic. Like I told Snow White, I have no intention to harm either of you. In fact, I've watched you both since you were born."

James slowly lowered his sword, "I apologize but we're not used to dealing with "good" magic wielders."

"I know, I can honestly tell you I mean you both no harm. I have chosen both of you."

"Chosen us for what?" Snow asked.

"You see centuries ago, I had a chosen apprentice to help me manage and control all the realms. But he became obsessive with power. He started to create the dark arts. Using such negative emotions as anger and hate, thus creating Darkness and Evil in the hearts of beings and magic. I trapped him in his world of darkness," Mab paused, "The best way to describe this world to you is Hell and Oblivion. However, the more darkness spread to the realms and the more magic users that use darkness further give him power. He will rise again and when he does Darkness will conquer all worlds and destroy all happiness."

Snow and James shared a look, "Why are you telling us this prophecy?" James asked, "We don't use magic."

"Correct you don't, but your child will." Mab whispered as she approached them. "You will have two children. The first one with be a princess and a "hero" in her own right. But your second, I've seen this child. She will be my chosen one. She will stop the darkness and Xehanort. She is the one that hold the perfect balance of magic and humanity. Pure magic and humanity. She will be the greatest hero to exist." _And she will be mine_, Mab thought with a smile.

"You chose our daughter?" Snow asked putting her hand to her heart. "Our second born?"

"Yes, on her eleventh birthday I will start coming to her and teaching her magic. I won't take her from you, but she will need to be prepared." Mab peered into Snow and Charming's eyes. "I swear to you I will not take her from you, all I ask is you let me teach her to be what she's supposed to be."_ But in the end she will choose me and become completely mine. I will end up taking her._

Snow and James stood quietly listening to Mab, Snow's face was filled with concern while Charming seemed to be in shock, "When will she be born?" James asked, he was slightly shocked by this information.

"About five years from now." Mab stared at them, "To further my allegiance to you and the child if you ever need my aid, call my name."

"I don't know what to say to you about this." Snow said rubbing her stomach. _There is still something about this woman...it doesn't seem right._

"Your Majesty you don't have to say a word. It is overwhelming but she will still be a child and your daughter and you will love her like any other children you have." Mab looked at both Snow and James although she knew that once she taught the girl magic she would be Mab's forever, "I know you have your wedding to plan, I shall leave you to your planning."

"Wait!" Snow shouted, Mab stopped from teleporting away, "I want this promise to be sealing, this chosen child of mine, will be mine and you can't take her from me." Snow told her.

Mab sighed as she removed a dagger from her robes, taking the dagger she pierced her chest by crossing her chest. "I swear to you, this child will be yours, the chosen one will be yours." Mab told them as Snow and Charming watched as a scar formed over Mab's heart. Once the oath was made Mab teleported away.

"Well that was a shocking surprise."

"I'm thrilled we're going to have children together, but will we be good enough parents to the greatest hero?" James asked anxiety clearly in his voice.

"It is written in the stars. James, we will be the best parents to our children. We will see them for what they are, our children, not heroes and princesses." James smiled as he kissed Snow passionately.

"I thought I always knew the right thing to say?" James asked holding to Snow tightly.

Snow giggled, "You have your moments, I just make better speeches." James laughed as he kissed her again.

Snow White and James continued to plan for their wedding. They were so happy the day was finally there. Although technically this is their second wedding but no one else needs to know that. The entire kingdom showed up for support with the royals and nobles inside the palace. Snow's most honored guests included the seven dwarves and Red Riding Hood and her Granny. Snow smiled into James's eyes as they made their wedding vows.

"You may now kiss your Queen." James smiled as he leaned in to kiss his wife, however the doors thru open before they could kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina the former Queen said as she glided into the room. James motioned for his guards to attack Regina, but she easily telekinetically tossed them aside.

"It's the Queen, Run!" Doc the Dwarf yelled to Snow.

Snow angrily grabbed a sword, "She's not a Queen anymore!" She held the sword up to her Step-Mother. "She's nothing but an evil Witch!"

"No don't stoop to her level." James whispered into Snow's ear taking the sword from her. "You're wasting your time you've already lost." James told Regina. "I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh I haven't come to ruin anything, on the contrary Dear. I've come to bring you a gift.

"I don't want anything from you." Snow told her.

"Oh but you'll have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You made your vows, now I make mine." Regina paused, "Soon everything you love, everything all of you love shall be taken from you forever." Regina smiled evilly, "I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do!" Regina proclaimed as she turned away.

"HEY!" Charming threw his sword in the direction of Regina, but she teleported away. Snow snuggled into James's arms distraught. The room was buzzing with panic. Snow took a breath.

"Everyone please return to your homes and families. We will find a way to deal with the Queen's threats. But for now we will enjoy our families. I thank you for coming to our wedding and very sorry for all that has transpired. But we will find a way to prevail." Snow White spoke to everyone. She received bows and an applause as their guests began to leave. Snow turned to face away from the crowd, "Good always prevails." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Mab was in the Land of Magic watching Snow and James's wedding._ So now phase two is beginning_. Mab knew the curse was coming, although it made things easier if the curse didn't happen but she knew what she needed to do to make sure her Chosen One was born.

Mab turned out of her mediation chamber to back to where she was observing the wedding. Turning to her mirror she summoned the images of Snow and Charming. Mab smiled, _No surprise they are consummating their love and marriage. _Mab knew life was being created this was her chance to make sure that their other child will be born. Mab closed her eyes concentrating on all her magical energy as she flung her arms at the figures.

Snow and Charming were together as one. They were just married and will not let Regina destroy their happiness especially tonight. Snow smiled as she remembered how James lead her to their bedroom. How the kissing, the caressing, the undressing began. _James you make me feel complete._ Snow's eyes told her husband's as she stared into his.

James smiled as he and Snow became one. Snow gasped as did James. _I know of orgasms but I've never experienced that..._James thought looking down at Snow...she was glowing a golden light.

"Charming you are glowing gold?" Snow asked confused as much as she was tired.

"So are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect." James smiled as he kissed her again laying beside her, holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Snow said closing her eyes snuggling to her husband.

Snow stared out in the window, she's now showing. She let the bluebird fly off her finger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are thinking about what the Queen said again aren't you? Snow please you have to let it go! I can't keep having this conversation with you. We are about to have a baby."

"I haven't had a peaceful night since our wedding." Snow said walking away from Charming to the crib that was in the middle of the room. James and Snow were in the nursery of their expected child.

"That's what she wants to get inside your head, but they are only words. She can't hurt us."

"She poisoned an apple to get rid of me due to our past. You have no idea what she's capable of." Snow said looking away. She looked up when Charming grabbed her hands.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" James asked.

"Let me talk to him." Snow told him.

"Him? You don't mean..."

"I do."

"No, no! That's too dangerous."

"He sees the future."

"There's a reason he's locked up."

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can!"

James sighed, "Alright for our child, but after we talk to him." Snow nodded her head in agreement.

Prince James and Snow White held their war council of what they could do to protect their child. Just as Snow was giving up hope the Blue Fairy entered with a magic tree, the magic tree could be shaped into a wardrobe where they could send the child away to be save from the curse and the Queen. The catch being the wardrobe could only take one. Only one could pass through. What Snow and Charming didn't know was that the Blue Fairy lied to them. The wardrobe could take two.

Time passed as Geppetto worked on the wardrobe. While the seven dwarves stood guard of the palace. Snow White was now looking out of her bedroom window. "I can't do this." Snow gasped turning and running in Charming's arm.

"It has to be you." Charming told her bring his hands up to cup her face.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"It's the only way, you'll go in there and our daughter will be safe from the curse." James told her holding her close.

"He said it would be her 28th birthday."

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" Charming asked her causing Snow to smile some. "I've got faith." Snow kissed Charming passionately but suddenly pulled away. "What? What is it?"

"The baby, she's coming!" Snow said as she began to go into labor.

Mab smiled, first Emma and then her chosen protégé, her magic princess will be born and Xehanort's demise will begin.

Snow had just given birth to Emma. She smiled down at her baby girl and smiled up at her husband. "The wardrobe, it only takes one."

"Then our plan has failed," James said as both he and Snow looked up at the sound of battle. "At least we are together."

"No, you have to take Emma, take her to wardrobe!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"We have to send her through we have to save her! We have to believe she will come back for us. We have to give her her best chance." Snow told her husband with tears in her eyes. Snow watched James kiss their baby on the forehead, "Goodbye Emma." Snow said kissing her as well.

James took Emma away from Snow and kissed her hard. James took Emma towards the door as he picked up his sword and gave one last glance to Snow before leaving to save his daughter.

Snow started to cry when she felt a familiar pain. Snow began to moan as Doc rushed to her. "Snow you're about to give birth again?!"

"What Doc you said I was only having one?" Snow gasped as she felt another pain.

"You were, I don't understand what's going on..." Doc said rushing to get more water and clean cloths. When he came face to face with a woman. "Who are you?"

"I will take care of Snow, run from the curse." The woman told him. Doc turned from Snow to the woman.

"Doc do what she says," Snow managed to say as another labor pain shook her. Doc nodded and ran away to try to escape the curse. Snow watched her friend flee but couldn't hear a sound. "What's happening?"

"I've frozen time everywhere except for this room. No one will hear what we speak of." Mab said going over to Snow. "She is ready to come you have to push now."

Snow started to push until she heard crying. Mab handed her her second child. "You did this, you made our second one born before the curse. Why?"

"I can't lose that child, she is too important to the grand the design of all our lives. I couldn't tell you because I needed to protect you from everyone including enemies of the child's."

Snow sat staring into the blue eyes of her new baby girl, her second baby girl. "What will happen to her, she's going to be cursed." Panicked filled Snow's voice as she held the infant closer.

"No she won't I will take her. I will protect her and I will raise her. She will come to you when the curse is broken. I swear she will know you and remember you." Mab put a hand on Snow's shoulder, "She will still be yours like I promised you."

Snow started to cry again as she kissed the forehead of her little girl, "I get to name her."

"Of course you are still her mother." Mab said as she stared anxiously at the baby in Snow's arms.

"Stephanie. Her name is Stephanie." Snow said holding Stephanie close to her.

"That is an appropriate name. I swear she will remember you." Mab held her arms out. Snow slowly and hesitantly gave her child, her now second child over to Mab. "You will be free, Snow. I promise." With that Mab disappeared with Snow's second child and unfroze time.

Mab teleported with the baby girl back to the Land of Magic. There she placed the baby in a crystal made cradle. Mab covered the lid, "First one of your inherent abilities are that you shall age very slowly physically. Second," Mab waved her hand in a particular motion. Inside the cradle images of the past appeared, people of importance and most importantly her parents. "I did promise your Mother that you will know them. And third, you must know about magic as well."

Mab left the baby to sleep as she walked out. She entered her main power chamber there she saw Snow White try to kiss her Prince Charming awake. She watched as Regina taunted Snow then the curse took them. Mab sighed so for twenty eight years she will have to wait.

Laughter filled a void of Darkness, "Soon I will rise again and there's no one who can..." Xehanort was basking in his supposed victory. "No!" The whole realm shook. Mab saved her protégé.

_ I've been cursed yet I'm conscious. Regina said I wouldn't remember who I am?_ Snow White's heart and consciousness wandered around. She found the town of Storybrooke and found her body but her mind and heart could not enter. _Where do I go? The curse won't let my consciousness in._ Snow White suddenly felt a tug...she felt like she was portal traveling.

She suddenly arrived in a cavern inside the cavern was a crystal cradle. Snow immediately knew who was inside. _My baby summoned me to her._ Stephanie contently squirmed and sighed as she felt the warmth of her mother's soul. _I will at least be with you and watch over you while I wait for Emma to find us._ Snow thought as her heart became a protective barrier around her daughter's.

**This is the Prologue, I already have half of Chapter 1 written although I could you some help if anyone would like to shout out ideas. Please be kind with your reviews and critiques. I do have a timeline for this story, but I do enjoy taking ideas of my readers into consideration. Thanks for reading, if you send me PMs I will try to answer them :) Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1-Broken

**I do not own any of these characters except for a few; This chapter is based off of Broken which I tweaked a bit, Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1-Twenty-Eight Years Later

The purple fog cleared leaving Snow and Charming clinging to each other in the middle of the street. Panting both looked around, "What was that?" Snow asked holding onto James.

"We should find out." James said as he and Snow gave each other a comforting squeeze before turning towards the town.

They started to walk back towards the town, "James, wait!" Snow said stepping in front of her husband. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What? Snow, what is it?" James asked clearly alarmed at the urgency in his wife's voice. "Snow?"

"When you left with Emma," Snow took a breath, "Mab came to me...James, I had another child right after you left. We had another girl."

James stared, "What, what do you mean? You mean our second child the one..."

"Yes, Mab somehow made it so she was born right after Emma."

"Well where is she? Snow, where is she?" James asked holding onto Snow's arms.

"Mab took her to save her. Mab promised that when the curse was broken," Snow waved her arms around her indicating the curse being broken, "That she would return our daughter to us."

"Ok, what is her name?" James asked still digesting the information.

"Stephanie..."

"Ok we will find her, like we will find Emma and then see where we need to go from here." James told his wife leading her down the street.

-Break

"Snow?" Red asked after hugging her Granny. She had just remembered who she was when she saw her best friend walking down the street. Snow ran to her friend hugging her. After a moment Snow let go of Red and hugged Granny while Red shared a hug with Charming.

"Your Highness?" Snow turned to see seven of her closest friends. Grumpy held his arms out as the eight of them shared a massive group hug. "The curse is broken." Grumpy said once they parted.

"It would appear so," Charming said as he and Grumpy shook hands.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked still a little bit overwhelmed.

"Now, now I find my daughters." Snow said with determination as Charming nodded his head.

"So it's true..." Emma said to the group in front of her. Snow and Charming slowly turned their heads, there in front of them was their daughter, Emma. Snow slowly approached her daughter. She smiled nervously but that nervousness was over powered by her desire to be with her daughter. She walked slowly to Emma careful not to spook her. She remember from being Mary Margaret, Emma's walls and her difficulty handling emotions.

Emma looked back and forth between her mother and father,_ I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle this._ Emma thought as Snow slowly approached her. Emma watched as Snow brought her hands up._ I can't handle these emotions. _Emma's eyes dropped, her mother's eyes were just too powerful, too much filled with love and pride.

Snow could see her daughter disassociating herself from the moment and her emotions. But she wasn't running from them. Snow brought Emma in for a hug as she began to cry. "You found us." Snow felt Charming moving closer as he put his hand on his daughter's head as he hugged both of them from the side. The three stood in an embrace for a few seconds. For Snow and Charming they couldn't bring themselves to let their daughter go, but for Emma she was getting overwhelmed she needed a distraction.

"Grandpa?" And there it was.

Snow began to laugh as the hug was released, "Yeah Kid," Charming said laughing. "I suppose so." He brought his grandson into a hug.

"She did it, she saved you."

"She saved all of us," Snow said pride filling her voice.

"Um question, then why are we still here?" Grumpy asked.

"Excellent question, my friend." Charming said turning to the seven dwarves. He was filled with seven more questions, "what was that smoke." Being the main question that was repeated about five times.

"Magic," A new voice told them, "It's here, I can feel it."

"Magic!" Henry said coming in between his Grandparents excitedly. "You're the Blue Fairy do something magical!" Henry told her excited to meet everyone for who they truly are.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that Henry. No fairy dust, no magic wand, I can't do magic. Magic is very different here."

"Let's go to who's responsible for bringing it, the Queen." Grumpy said to Charming.

"No wait, it wasn't Regina." Emma told them all. The group turned to start walking down the street.

"But you guys can't leave yet." Henry told them.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her son.

"Stephanie's not here yet."

-break

A young woman walked down the street of Storybrooke. She is 5'7'', a brunette and around the age of twenty-six. She began to run even though she was exhausted. She stopped when she saw a group of people standing in the middle of the street. _That's them._

Henry turned around with a huge smile, "Stephanie!" He exclaimed running and jumping into his aunt's arms. "You were right, you said once I found my mom everything was going to change and that they were real. You were right!" Henry said in a hurried excited breath as he continued to hug his aunt.

Stephanie returned the hug but couldn't stop staring at her parents. Snow, Charming and Emma were staring at Henry hugging her. Snow had a huge smile on her face as she placed a hand on her heart. Charming slowly began to walk closer to Henry and Stephanie, he at least got to see Emma as a baby, but he never got to see his other daughter. His second daughter was younger than Emma, but her hair was down to her shoulders, brunette. She had deep blue eyes, similar to his, but she looked a lot like Snow.

Stephanie slowly let Henry go moving around him standing in front of her father, "Hi Dad." She whispered with a small smile as a tear fell. Charming slowly approached his daughter putting his arms around her. Stephanie hugged her father back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born." James said as his voice broke. "You're just as beautiful as your mother." He said bringing his hands up to cup her face. Both Stephanie and James failed to notice Snow come up behind them. Snow gently put her hand on her husband's shoulder letting him know she's behind him.

James let Stephanie go as he moved for Snow. Snow approached her other baby. "Stephanie," she whispered bringing her hands up to her daughter's face copying the motions she did before with Emma.

Stephanie stared into her mother's eyes, tears already falling from hers. "Mom," she whispered lowering her head to her mother's shoulder as Snow took her daughter in her arms. Stephanie held up her free hand to her father. James took his daughter's hand as he brought both his wife and daughter into an embrace.

"Henry," Emma whispered coming up to her son, "Who is that?"

Henry turned to his mother, "She's your sister, she was on the last page of the book. She was the one that helped me find you and figure out everyone was cursed. My Mom doesn't even know about her."

"You mean I have a sister?" Emma thought her mind racing. _I don't understand I thought that they sent me through the wardrobe before the curse hit._ Emma thought staring at the girl in her parents' arms. "Have I met you before?"

Stephanie turned her attention to Emma, "Not really, you didn't recognize me." Stephanie and Emma stared at each other for a moment. Neither knew what to make of each other, Stephanie has known of Emma all her life and Emma has never heard of Stephanie. However their eyes said two things perfectly clear, they are jealous and confused about each other. Snow noticed the tension building between her two daughters, she could clearly see the jealousy brewing in Stephanie's eyes.

"Let's go and find Gold ok, we will talk some more on the way." She said taking both of her daughters' hands and leading them towards the direction of Rumpel's shop.

-Break

As the group walked down the street Stephanie went towards the back. Red waited behind as Snow, Emma, Charming and Henry took the lead. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well I'm, it's nothing." Stephanie said looking behind her. Every other moment Stephanie would stop and look behind her.

"Hey you can tell me." Red prodded nudging Stephanie's shoulder smiling. "Your Mom told me about you, and I think I can figure out what happened. Mab made sure you were born for the curse."

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah apparently Emma doesn't know that part of the story yet, so," Stephanie nodded towards the head of the group, "trying to give them some time to talk about it." Stephanie once again looked behind her.

"You look a bit out of breath too." Red mentioned as she took in the girl's appearance, "I don't think it's from searching for your parents."

"Yeah I was protecting the town, there are magical demons trying to enter Storybrooke to go after everyone." Stephanie explained to Red. "Rumpelstiltskin bringing magic here will make things a lot easier for evil to enter Storybrooke."

Stephanie and Red stopped talking as they caught up to the group and hearing Emma's outburst, "Yeah so have I! I thought about this moment my whole life. I thought of who you might be and I just found out that I have a sister too, I just need a little time is all."

Stephanie moved forward as Jiminy Cricket hurried towards them, "Come with me quickly Dr. Whale has worked everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house they're going to kill her."

"Great, let's watch!" Grumpy said Stephanie moved and put an arm around Grumpy's shoulder.

"I like Grumpy's plan."

Grumpy smiled, "I like this kid of yours." He said winking at Snow.

"No, no matter what she did killing her is wrong." Jiminy told everyone.

"Please, she's still my mom." Henry pleaded looking up at Emma.

Emma looked at her son to Snow, "We have to stop them." Charming and Snow shared a look while Stephanie rolled her eyes letting go of Grumpy's shoulder.

Snow could feel her daughter's frustration she turned to Stephanie and pulled her close, "We have to do what's right and what's right for Henry." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

"She ruined our lives, she took Emma and me away from you. We were supposed to live with you and Dad. Why not let Karma bite her in the ass." Stephanie whispered back fiercely.

Snow kissed Stephanie on the forehead, "Remember what you told me?" Snow asked lifting up Stephanie's chin, Stephanie nodded, "Then let me." Snow told her. She turned back to Charming raising her eyebrows in excitement as they led group after the mob to Regina's home.

-Break

"Let her go!" Emma screamed as she led the group through the mob breaking up Dr. Whale and Regina.

"Why should we listen to you." Dr. Whale asked.

"I'm still the Sheriff," Emma told him, Stephanie rolled her eyes. Snow nudged Stephanie's shoulder obviously telling her to behave.

"Well we aren't from around here," Whale told Emma.

"Well you're here now." Emma told Whale as they glared at each other.

"Alright that's enough Whale." Charming said taking control standing in front of Whale.

"Back off you're not my prince!"

"Who are you Whale?"

"That is my business."

"Well it's MY business to stop this town from going to hell so whether I'm your prince or not isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it!" James told everyone.

"And Regina's death won't provide the answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and especially for ours." Snow spoke stepping in front of her Step-Mother.

-Break

The Charming family stood in front of a now imprisoned Regina, "So I'm a prisoner now?" She asked them.

"Well I liked Grumpy's plan of watching everyone else kill you," Stephanie mumbled.

"Stephanie," Snow warned.

"If the curse is broken why didn't we go back?" James asked Regina.

"Because there's nothing to go back too, that world is gone." Regina told them, but her attention was caught by the girl behind Snow White. "I don't remember you."

"Yeah I wasn't cursed by you." Stephanie answered taking a step forward. Snow put an arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stephanie," Snow warned turning to Charming, "Let's go find Gold." The Charming family turned to leave.

"You are Mab's Chosen One. So Mab did find a way for her protégé to be born." Regina called out to Stephanie. "So the prophecy is coming true."

Stephanie was about to turn around when Snow stopped her, "Just keep walking. Regina only wants me, she won't join Xehanort." Snow whispered to her daughter pushing her out the door.

However, as soon as they left Rumpelstiltskin entered the room...

-Break

Snow, Charming and Stephanie stood watching Emma try to send Henry with Red to keep him safe. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I have trouble with... I just, I really hate..."

"We know, it's ok." Snow told her as she watched Emma send Henry with Red. Snow didn't know how she knew about Stephanie's abilities to keep control over her impulses, but she knows it does have something to do with the magic gifts Mab gave to her.

James turned to his daughter, "Stephanie in regards to our realm and magic. What can you tell us? Does our land still exist?" James asked his daughter. "I know Mab has taught you all about magic, spells, curses, everything. What can you tell us?"

Stephanie was looking at her mother staring at her sister. She turned to her father, "Yes our land still exists, Mab has shown me other realms before the curse and after the curse. She also taught me of portals. But my job is to watch the portals that connect to Xehanort's realm," James nodded his head in understanding, "I haven't found any of those portals here in Storybrooke yet."

Snow was listening to her daughter, but all she could think about was trying to break thru Emma's walls. She needed to know both of her daughters, Stephanie was more willing and wanting her mother to be her mother, but she didn't know what to do for Emma. Glancing back over at Stephanie she noticed how tired she looked. "Stephanie you look exhausted, why?"

"Um," Stephanie looked between her parents, "I was protecting the town. I was battling a young wizard name Terra and the Heartless, Terra is one of Xehanort's disciples and was trying to create chaos. I just finished dealing with them when the wave of true love killed the Heartless and made Terra retreat." Stephanie explained to her parents. "Oh Heartless are magical demons, they create darkness in good people, blocking light from entering their hearts. They possess people into becoming Xehanort's puppets."

Snow reached over and caressed her daughter's head running fingers through her hair. She turned back to see that Emma had finally got Henry into Red's car. "Don't push it Snow," She heard Charming warn her.

"You guys ready?" Emma asked approaching them.

"We need to talk." Snow told her, Charming sighed and Stephanie rolled her eyes going over by her father.

"I but, I just, I don't want to talk." Emma told her mom.

"Well I do. Ok, Gold can wait, I can't." Snow told her daughter, "I mean you're my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking and we talked about things we shouldn't have talked about. One night stands and the like."

"What?" Stephanie asked, "I did not need to hear that." Stephanie said grabbing her ears.

"One Night stands?" Charming asked at the same time as Stephanie.

"Whale."

"Whale?!" "EWWW!" Stephanie and Charming both exclaimed at the same time again.

"We were cursed. That is neither here or there. The point is we didn't know we were mother and daughter and now we do so please let's talk." Snow said looking at Emma. _No more running Emma. I am my true self not that weak Mary Margaret anymore._

"I think I'll give you guys a moment," Stephanie said turning around as she began to walk towards Rumpel's shop.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked although she could probably guess what Snow was going to say.

"We're together, finally." Snow said smiling turning to Charming, "And I can't help but think you aren't happy about it." Snow told her daughter challenging her to speak about her emotions.

"Oh I am, but it's well, ok here's the thing. All my life I grew up knowing one thing, that my parents sent me away. And now I find out that I have a younger sister too and it's a little much."

"We sent you away to give you your best chance. As for your sister she was born five minutes after you. I didn't even know she was coming. I had send her away too. It was to save both of you." Snow told Emma, _If I didn't send either of you away Regina would have killed you or cursed you._

"You did it for everyone. It's who you are, princesses, princes, heroes and leaders. And that's wonderful and amazing. But it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life. I've been alone." Emma told them.

"If we hadn't sent you away. You would have been cursed too." Snow told her.

"But we all would have been together. Which curse is worse? Come on let's go find Gold." Emma told them moving past them. Leaving her parents to hold hands watching their daughters.

"We can't push with either of them Snow. We both need to recognize that our daughters will have abandonment issues and other emotion difficulties due to us trying to save them." Charming told her squeezing her hand.

"Stephanie wants us to be her parents. She told us she still needs us, while Emma obviously is too hurt to allow us to be a family and to help her." Snow said upset, "Plus they are clearly jealous of each other."

"Charming I didn't get to raise them." Snow told him angrily. "Stephanie wasn't supposed to be born until Emma was five. After we deal with Rumpel and Regina we need to talk to both of them where neither of them can run from me." Snow said frustrated as she followed her daughters.

Charming sighed following his wife and daughters.

-Break

Emma led Snow, Charming and Stephanie into Rumplestiltskin's shop. "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell us what you did." Emma said getting into his face.

"Who died and put her in charge?" Stephanie mumbled crossing her arms over her stomach. _I'm starting to feel nauseous again._ She thought moving back towards the door to look outside.

"Did what?"

"You know damn well what." Charming said angrily.

"You doubled crossed Emma and took that potion from her." Snow told him crossing her arms.

"Worse of all you risked Henry's life." Emma finished staring daggers at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin laughs, "Well that is quite a long list of grievances then isn't it."

"You know maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face." Emma told him angrily.

"Wow you have some anger issues." Stephanie said from the door. All four turned to glare at Stephanie. "What? She does remember the toaster?"

"Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked turning his attention to the girl.

"Oh I'm just a surprise." Stephanie said with a smile.

Rumpelstiltskin stared for a moment when a vision hit him, _No! No, that's not possible, _"That's not possible." Rumpelstiltskin whispered staring at her. "I was, you weren't supposed to be born if Regina cast the curse."

"Well Mab saw it differently, surprise!" Stephanie said smiling.

Rumpel stared at Stephanie before turning his attention to Emma who has now crossed her arms, "Ok let me answer some of your questions with questions of my own. One, did your dear darling boy Henry survive?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Two is the curse broken? And Ms. Swan how long have you been searching for your parents, your family exactly? Instead of a punch in the face. I think I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words around all you want. What was the purple fog that you brought in?"

"Oh you know, Magic!" Rumpel said with his old flair. Stephanie groaned turning her attention back outside the door. The streets were beginning to get darker and the wind was picking up.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Not telling," Rumpel answered.

"Oh you're an idiot!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You...you don't know what you've done." She told him angrily as she felt some pain then the ground shook.

Snow reached for Emma as Charming went up to the door and took hold of Stephanie as he and her looked out the window again.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as Snow went to the window.

"Trouble," Stephanie and Charming mumbled together.

"That, that is my gift to your family." Rumpel said as the power lines began to spark. "That is going to take care of Regina."

"Emma come on." Snow called as she took hold of Stephanie's arm.

"Emma we need to go take care of this." Charming said walking up to Emma.

Emma turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "We're not done."

"Oh I know, you still owe me a favor." Rumpel reminded her with a smile.

-Break

"Hey!" Charming yelled attacking the wraith with a chair. The family entered the jail just as Regina's soul was being sucked by the wraith. The wraith sent James flying through the air, followed by the sheriff's desk. Charming barely moved out of the way while Stephanie flipped over the desk.

The wraith was once again trying to suck the soul from Regina when Stephanie sent a burst of energy towards the wraith. The wraith switched targets, because it could sense the power coming from the girl. Stephanie went to her knees in pain as the wraith reached for her soul, "Over here!" Snow shouted as she brandished out a make-shift flame-thrower causing the wraith to retreat and regenerate, saving her daughter.

Emma got up and went to help Regina while Snow helped Stephanie up. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A wraith, a soul-sucker. It won't stop until it hunts down its prey. Me." Regina told them showing her marked hand. "Although I don't know why it went after her."

"It likes to suck out magic from powerful beings." Stephanie explained trying to catch her breath.

"So did I..." Snow asked motioning towards where the wraith retreated.

"Kill it? No it's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," Emma said.

"No we don't, Regina does." James said angrily.

"What?" Regina and Emma asked.

"James?" Snow said turning towards her husband.

"Are you saying we let her die?" Emma asked her father.

"Why not, he kills her then he goes away and we're safe." James said staring daggers at Regina.

"I agree with Dad," Stephanie said standing next to Charming.

"Nice example you're setting for your daughters there." Regina snarled as Snow, Emma and Stephanie roll their eyes.

"OH no! You don't get to judge us!" Charming angrily stepped forward.

"Where do you think that thing came from, Rumpelstiltskin." Regina told them.

"I made a promise to Henry, she's not dying." Emma told James.

James stared at his daughter, Stephanie looked between her family then turned around, "I'll meet everyone outside."

Snow watched Stephanie leave, she sighed, "So if it can't be killed, what do YOU suggest?" She asked her stepmother.

-Break

The five agreed to go to the Mayor's office to confront the wraith. Emma went inside with Regina while Snow and Charming went to find torches. Stephanie went into the court room where everyone agreed to meet. James found three broomsticks as Snow found lighters.

"Snow, I'm sorry, I do agree with Stephanie. You and I have the more reason than anyone else to get revenge on Regina and here we are protecting her."

"Because it's right James. We don't kill people out of revenge. You stopped me from assassinating her years ago. It will put darkness in our hearts." Snow sighed and put on hand to her chest. "I'm worried because there is already some darkness in Stephanie's heart." Snow closed her eyes as images came to her mind, "When the curse was cast, my consciousness transferred to Stephanie where my heart surrounded hers. I saw things our daughter done because of her being raised by Mab, she needs us."

James sighed putting both hands behind his head in frustration, "Mab promised we would get to raise Stephanie so she wouldn't be conflicted with her magic and human sides colliding." James recounted angrily, "We should have gone back to our land!" He shouted then sighed turning back to Snow, "I'm sorry but everything that curse put us through, it's all contradicting in my head." James said frustrated, "I am Charming, but I just remember being David and...failing our family."

"Charming we will figure everything out, but now we need to save my Step-Mother." Snow said picking up the lighters and a broom. "As much as I don't want to."

"I just have a bad feeling about this..."

-Break

"Torches, I know it's old fashioned, but so am I." James said as he and Snow met with Regina and Emma.

"So how does it work?" Snow asked curtly. _I want to get this over with. I have two daughters to save._

Regina led Snow, Charming and Emma to where Stephanie was waiting for them, "I will open a portal to our world and send the wraith thru."

"I thought you told them our world is gone?" Stephanie asked smiling cheekily.

"She does have a point, I thought our world is gone?" Snow asked handing her broom to Charming.

"It is, sending it into oblivion that's better than nothing." Regina said sitting on the floor with the hat. Everyone turned when the doors started to shake.

"Here it comes." Stephanie said making her Keyblade appear.

"Regina!" Emma called.

"I'm trying!"

It was then that all chaos broke loose. For as Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina focused on the wraith. Stephanie was flung into the wall. "We weren't done from before."

Stephanie looked up to be face to face with Terra. "So you've been following me this whole time and now you make your move?" Stephanie said jumping up as her blade collided with Terra's. Stephanie and Terra began to duel while Charming tried to give Regina time to open the portal. Regina upset and frustrated couldn't get the portal to open until Emma touched her arm, the hat began to spin opening the portal.

James got flung into the wall, the wraith was too powerful for him, "He's coming!"

Stephanie turned to her father's voice seeing the wraith head towards Regina, however that left her defenses open for Terra to take advantage. Terra turned as he perfected a round house kick to Stephanie's chest. Stephanie flew thru the air right into the oncoming wraith. Stephanie now found herself trying to keep the wraith from sucking her soul and powers. All the while neither noticed them falling into the portal.

"NO!" Snow screamed as she leaped in after her youngest daughter. Emma being the closest tried to grab for Snow not wanting to lose her. Both Snow and Emma ended up tumbling into the portal. All Snow thought was she was not going lose her daughters again. She heard Charming call for them than silence...

-Break

"Mulan? Mulan what is that?" Aurora asked the woman beside her. She has just lost her prince to the wraith, plus she just woken up to a land that was broken due to Regina's curse.

"That is what brought the wraith. That is what killed our prince." Mulan told her as she and Aurora stared down at three unconscious women.

**That's the end of Chapter 1; I'm going to update this story every Sunday, either before or after the show. Please write a review if you wish :) Thanks to all that are "following" the story. Like I said it will follow the timeline and some will remain canon but some will become AU**


	3. Chapter 2-The Safe Haven

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am actually adding a few chapters today... I really appreciate all that have favored and followed the story. Please if you have any thoughts or questions or ideas let me know. Thank you so much! Also to all on the east coast stay safe! As usual Disclaimer is the same; sadly do not own.**

**OK I'm also very nervous about these next few chapters. So please be kind :) Hope every one enjoys**

Chapter 2-The Safe Haven

Snow, Emma and Stephanie weren't well received when they awoke. Their hands were bound and they were being dragged behind a horse by the warrior, Mulan. Snow looked around as she and her daughters were being dragged. She was home, but the curse had completely tore it apart. She closed her eyes remembering awakening in what was supposed to be home and instead a strange land.

**Flashback**

_Snow awoke to a sword in her face. "Get up." The owner of the sword's voice commanded. Snow held up her hands getting up. She turned to see Emma's hands already tied. Her daughter clearly didn't know what to make of their current situation. Snow grimaced as her hands were tied tightly together._

_"If I may," Snow began, "On what grounds are we being taken prisoners?"_

_"You killed my prince!" Another voice exclaimed, Snow turned to see a young woman, clearly of royalty._

_"Aurora," The other woman said, "Enough we will handle this at our Safe Haven." The woman turned to the last woman lying on the ground. "Now for her."_

_Snow turned to see Stephanie still lying unconscious, "Let me wake her, please." The woman turned to Snow, "She's the youngest of us, she may react too rashly." Snow was relieved when the other woman nodded and moved out of the way. Snow gently kneeled down and rubbed one of her tied hands to her daughter's head, "Stephanie wake up."_

_Stephanie gasped sitting straight up, noticing woman holding a sword to her. She tried to jump up into a defensive stance, but a hand on her shoulder held her in place. "It's ok," Stephanie stopped and listened to her Mother's voice. "Follow my lead, let them tie your hands. We will find a way out of this." Snow whispered to her as Stephanie held her hands up for the woman to tie._

_"Mulan, I have the rope," Aurora called bringing a longer one as Mother and Daughters hands were tied to together. Mulan lead them to her horse._

**END OF Flashback**

Snow's memories were interrupted by the sound of her daughter's voice, "Thank all the powers of the universe I'm wearing tennis shoes." Stephanie said as she was able to balance herself as she was being tugged with her family. "I don't know how you can handle wearing boots."

"I like my boots." Emma said as she stumbled about as she tried to keep up with the pace of Mulan.

"Are you both really arguing over shoes?" Snow turned to her eldest her face clearly showing signs of distress. "Emma are you doing ok?" Snow asked watching her eldest trip a few times.

"Yep just fine," Emma said sarcastically, _Actually I'm in a different...realm. I'm with the woman who gave me up, I'm away from my son, I'm being dragged to god knows where!_

Snow didn't need to be a mind reader, the year of her being Mary Margaret has taught her how to read Emma. She was freaking out. Her other daughter, Snow turned to look a Stephanie, was doing for the most part ok. _She's aware of her surroundings probably looking for an escape like me._ Snow thought watching what is like a mirror reflection of concentration. Snow smiled, _her facial expressions are similar to mine_. Snow then frowned, she could still feel emotions in Stephanie, her emotions were circling like a hurricane.

"Stephanie," Snow hissed gaining her daughter's attention.

"Huh?" Stephanie looked up almost tripping over a log.

"Don't do anything yet." Snow warned, _"Follow my lead."_ Snow mouthed to her daughter. Stephanie rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Snow turned her attention back to Mulan "What is this place?"

"Our home." Mulan answered as she tugged on the restraints of her captives.

Snow, Emma and Stephanie jerked forward by the force of Mulan's horse. Mulan led them to the island. Upon arrival the people stopped to stare at the strangers Mulan brought with her. Snow and her daughters were no longer tied to each other so they could move more freely now. Snow was studying the people, the area, everything. Sneaking a glance at her daughters, Stephanie appeared to be doing the same.

Meanwhile Emma was studying the people themselves. "It's like they are refugees." She turned to her mother.

Stephanie was watching Mulan and her mother, _Any time now Mom_. She thought as she was looking ready to run.

"We're survivors." Mulan said to Emma clearly insulted by being called a refugee.

Before Emma could respond, Snow turned around and drove her knee into Aurora's stomach, "Emma, Stephanie Run!" Emma took off followed by her little sister and her mother. Emma kept running until she heard a scream behind her, two screams.

"Mary Margaret? Mary Margaret!" Emma called running to Snow and Stephanie. Apparently Mulan threw a weapon at Snow. Snow fell forward and her momentum caused her to fall on her daughter. "What did you do?" Emma asked turning to Mulan.

"Take them to the pit!" Mulan ordered the men that surrounded Emma, Snow and Stephanie. Emma fought as she was grabbed and taken to an underground hole like cell. She watched helpless as the "guards" tossed her sister and mother to the ground.

"Be careful!" Emma told them as they left her with Snow and Stephanie. "Hey, you alright?" She whispered to Mary Margaret.

"Do you need some help?"

Emma looked up to the voice, "Who are you?"

"There's no need to be afraid, my name is Cora." An elder woman walked out from the shadows smiling sweetly at Emma.

-Break

Cora gently looked over Snow and Stephanie. She had released the three of them from their restraints. "They will be fine." She told Emma with a smile.

"Good, where are we?" Emma asked.

"It's an island, but our captors like to call it their Safe Haven." Cora explained walking over to Emma.

Snow began to shift a little bit. She was hearing voices but didn't remember or recognize who they belonged too. _Ok let me think, portal, Stephanie and Emma, captured, Mulan..._Snow thought trying to piece her mind together, but that's when she heard it...

"You're Regina's Mother?" She heard Emma's voice and that was a bucket of ice water. Snow quickly stood to her feet.

"Emma," She called forcefully as she glanced down behind her. Stephanie was beginning to come around again. "No," She whispered when she turned back to see the woman whom she thought started everything. She quickly grabbed Stephanie pulling her up and stepping in between Cora and Emma.

"Ow," Stephanie grimaced being pulled up.

"Oh Snow, you and Stephanie are awake I'm so relieved."

_God, Mom did you have to pull me up like a rag doll..._ Stephanie thought still with a hand on her head, she opened her eyes to actually look around to find herself face to face with woman. "Cora!" Stephanie exclaimed grabbing onto Snow's arm. Stephanie tried to move as close to Snow as possible, now Stephanie has fought witches and sorceresses, but there are some that do cause others to fear them, Cora was definitely one who causes people to fear her.

Snow turned to Emma, "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." Emma gave Snow a "oh come on" look. Snow didn't have time to argue with her, she turned around to face Cora, but made sure she had both of her daughters safely behind her.

"Snow you have to believe me, I don't know what Regina told you but it wasn't true." Cora told her in a sickly sweet voice. It was enough to make Snow want to hurl. "I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," Emma whispered to Snow and Stephanie.

"Emma!" Snow hissed at her daughter, _Shut up right now_. Snow thought as she faced Cora.

"Look we're stuck in a hole with no other options and Henry is in Storybrooke with Regina!" Emma tried to appeal to Snow.

"Shut up, Emma." Stephanie said from behind Snow. Snow glanced at Stephanie out of the corner of her eye. Her daughter looked like she was about to throw up.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked with genuine curiosity, _I never heard of Henry other than..._

"My son, I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated." Stephanie rolled her eyes putting her face into her hands.

Snow however had had enough. She also rolled her eyes before turning and grabbing Emma by the arms, "I said don't talk to her!"

"Our leader demands an audience." A voice from above interrupted as rope ladder fell in front of Snow, Emma and Stephanie.

"Emma go first," Snow said pushing Emma towards the rope.

"Fine," Emma hissed back as she tried to climb up.

Snow turned and reached for Stephanie sending her up the ladder, "Stephanie you look better than the last time we met." Stephanie froze turning to Cora. "Mab must of truly trained you well."

"Don't respond just keep climbing." Snow told Stephanie pushing her up. Snow didn't say a word to Cora as she began to climb.

"Snow," Snow stopped as Cora called to her, "I know things about your daughter. We're not done."

"Stay away from my family Cora." Snow said glaring at her Step-Grandmother. "That is your only warning."

-break

As Snow reached the top she could hear Emma and Stephanie arguing. "I can't believe you could not shut up. What happened to your so called "super" power?" Stephanie asked as she and Emma stood in each other's face.

"I had it under control." Emma told her sister.

"Yeah sure, "here Cora let me tell you my life's story." Stephanie said in a mocking voice.

"All right, that's enough. You both are making a scene stop it." Snow said coming in between her daughters. After Emma and Stephanie stopped talking Snow grabbed Emma's hand, "Why couldn't you have listened to me?"

"Why can't either of you trust me? I was trying to get us back home. I could have handled her." Emma defended herself as a guard led them to the middle of the village.

"Cora?" Snow gasped she stared at her daughter in disbelief, "Don't be so sure. I've lived here Emma, Stephanie has too. We know about the dangers here." Snow paused and glance behind her, "Things will operate different here, people in general are different here."

"Is that why you came after me? Because you thought I was helpless?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

Stephanie stepped forward so she was beside her mother, "Um technically I'm the one that fell in." Stephanie said. "Plus, I can handle myself."

Snow sighed, "I don't think either of you are helpless. I wanted to be with both of you. And as I recall, Emma you jumped in after us." Snow paused as she looked passed Emma. "Lancelot!"

"Snow," Lancelot murmured. He was unsure at first but then rushed to her meeting her in a friendly embrace.

Emma and Stephanie watched Lancelot and Snow greet each other. "Do you know him?" Emma asked.

"Know, know him? No. Know of him, yes." Stephanie answered although she put a hand to her stomach. She turned back towards the pit where Cora was being held. _Is she..._Stephanie shook her head. _I'm just still recovering from the wraith, that's all._ She tried to tell herself, but she just had that bad feeling...

-break

Stephanie watched her mother and Emma sit at the table with food. Snow was talking to Lancelot about them trying to find a portal back to Storybrooke. Stephanie couldn't understand it, but every time she walked close to or near Lancelot she felt nauseous.

"Here, thought you might be hungry." Stephanie looked up to see Mulan offering her a plate.

"Thank you," Stephanie said taking the food.

"You are Stephanie aren't you? Mab's chosen one," Mulan asked as she watched Stephanie sigh.

"Yes," Stephanie answered putting her head in her hands.

"You're supposed to be pretty powerful, can't you just open a portal or teleport you and your friends back to where you came from?" Mulan asked as she also handed Stephanie a goblet of water.

"I haven't mastered that ability yet. Mab only gives me access to my powers as I progress with others." Stephanie explained.

Mulan nodded, "Sorry about before, I wouldn't have..."

"No big deal, I can understand. Although that is my mom and sister. They aren't just my friends."

Mulan nodded, "I do apologize, it would appear that I'm coming with you on your journey. I look forward to traveling with you and your mother." Mulan said offering Stephanie her hand.

Stephanie smiled and shook it. "Me too."

-break

Snow smiled, "Thank you Lancelot, for always watching out for me." Lancelot smiled back at her as they continued to eat, but that didn't stop Snow's mind from wondering into the past. To her first meeting with Lancelot. She looked between her daughters, she almost didn't have them because of King George.

"Mulan will show you some weapons for your travels." Lancelot told her as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Thank you, we really appreciate the kindness and the aid." Snow bowed her head and smiled at Lancelot.

"The other woman with you, is she alright?" Lancelot asked motioning to Stephanie who was still away from the table.

Snow turned to look at Stephanie. "Yes she is fine, she needed some space."

Lancelot nodded, "Well when you're ready to begin, Mulan will help guide you."

-break

Mulan showed Snow, Emma and Stephanie where the weapons were kept. Snow grabbed a sword as well as the bow and quiver of arrows. Emma just took a dagger as she asked for her gun back. Mulan handed it to her, "Is it magic?"

"Depends who's pulling the trigger." Emma told her, her hand still out reached for the weapon.

While Emma clearly was trying to show off she's the better of all of them there, Snow turned to her other daughter, "Did you grab a weapon?"

"I have mine." Stephanie said as she made a hand motion. After a flash of light, in Stephanie's hand was a blade in a shape of a key.

_The Keyblade, _Snow thought with a smile as she watched Stephanie make it disappear again, "When we have time, I would like to talk about you."

Stephanie nodded and sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Snow answered, "About you, about Mab, the destiny, and about your obviously cool sword." Snow winked as Stephanie laughed. Snow turned her attention back to Mulan and Emma. She rolled her eyes as Mulan was trying to intimidate Emma about Ogres.

"Don't let her rattle you." She told Emma as the three of them began to follow Mulan. "I won't let anything happen to us. Just stick to the plan."

"What's the plan. You haven't told me anything." Emma said frustrated that she was being treated like a child.

"Well in all fairness you did decide to give Cora a report on your entire life." Stephanie said from the other side of Snow.

"Ok a rule for Stephanie," Snow said stopping both her daughters, "No more antagonizing your sister."

"Mom I'm the youngest that's my job. I'm making up for lost time." Stephanie smiled as Snow rolled her eyes. "And that's also my nature, I antagonize." Stephanie paused to think, "Which is why a lot of villains hate me."

"Can you please just tell us the plan." Emma said trying to ignore Stephanie.

"The wardrobe."

"The wardrobe, you mean "The Wardrobe" that sent little baby me to Maine?"

"Yes," Snow said as she took the lead in front of her daughters. "That's the one."

"You think it could get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know first we need to see if it survived the curse. Then we will worry about making it work."

"Where is it at?"

"My place," Snow paused, "Our place. That's right you two want to see where you're really from? We're going home."


	4. Chapter 3-Returning Home

**Disclaimer is the same; sadly do not own. Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 3-Returning Home

"We need to talk." Stephanie almost tripped in surprise of her mother coming up beside her. Turning she saw Mulan taking the lead with Emma trailing behind. "I will talk to Emma later, right now I want to talk to you." Snow told her daughter as she glanced behind her to see Emma trailing. _I will talk to both of them one and time, Emma will get her push later, I will just have to alternate._

"What would you like to talk about?" Stephanie asked smirking at her mother, "The weather is nice here today."

"No, not the weather, not about this or that. I want to talk about you. I want to get to know you, my baby girl." Snow told her running her hand through her daughter's hair.

Stephanie sighed as she unconsciously leaned into her mother's hand, "I'm...there's a lot to tell." Stephanie glanced behind them again she was clearly uneasy about something.

"If you're worried about Emma being jealous both you and her have to accept that you both need time with me. There will be times when it is just her and me. Then there will be times when it's you and me and then all three of us. Same will occur with your father and both of you." Snow explained, _Not to mention time when it's just him and me. _ "I know you are jealous of each other and that will stop even if I have to constantly tell you both." Snow said sternly, "But now we are talking about you."

"Okay," Stephanie took a breath, "What would you like to know first?"

Snow sighed she hadn't realized until now the types of conversations she will have with both daughters. She knows that Emma's life was difficult, but Stephanie's life...was difficult but at least she knew who and where she came from, _I'm going to have to tread very carefully with both of them_. Snow decided as she chose a topic, "Tell me about your childhood."

Stephanie looked down she couldn't find the strength to look her mother in those caring eyes. Nervously she kicked a rock in front of her, "Mab wasn't cruel, although she can be quite petty and cruel, but I grew up knowing of you, knowing of the curse, knowing I wasn't allowed to break the curse," Stephanie sneered at that thought. "I knew Mab could break the curse too, but she wouldn't, she would tell me there are rules about taking over others' destinies." Stephanie sighed, "It hurt a lot knowing that I'm the one that is supposed to keep the darkness and evil from destroying all the happy endings. But I was angry at Mab, she never treated me like a child or daughter. I was always this possession to her. Her personal magical object."

Stephanie paused and took a breath, "I wasn't Mab's only protégé. Before I was born she had eleven more before me. Xehanort, Merlin, Morgan La Fey, Mordred, Circe, Titania, Hecate, Trivia, Helios, Yen Sid, Veronica and Tribune." Stephanie explained, "Xehanort is the one Mab wants me to stop, he was the one that created the dark arts."She turned to her mother, "He's the most dangerous of them all, he has his own disciples and protégés too."

Snow nodded for her daughter to continue, "They, the other protégés, see themselves true children of Mab, even though some are born of human parents like me." Stephanie rolled her eyes, "But all of them call me "sister" but I don't call them family, I'm not Mab's daughter, I'm yours!" Stephanie declared angrily as a flash of thunder rumbled in the distance. "Sorry sometimes my emotions cause..."

"It's ok Sweetie," Snow said rubbing her hand up and down Stephanie's arm. "When others meet you do they... know your my daughter? Or do they call you Mab's?" Snow asked but knew at an instant by Stephanie's eyes that others call her Mab's daughter. "I'm sorry Stephanie, keep going please."

Stephanie took another deep breath, "Mab's former protégés don't like me very much, they're angry that I have more power than them. Mab has placed a special shield on me to protect me from fatal and damaging curses because more than half of her children like to try to kill me. The only person the shield won't work on is Xehanort and his followers because he's power can almost rival Mab herself. But like I mentioned before, some of them have their own issues and don't care about me or Mab. For example, Merlin, Mordred, and Morgan La Fey are in their own little war. Xehanort killed Yen Sid in a duel, while Mab killed Helios and Veronica because they had plans to overthrow Mab. So really I only need to be concerned with Circe, Hecate, Trivia and Tribune."

"Mab is always in charge though," Stephanie shook her head and chuckled darkly, "Like I mentioned, Mab wasn't really maternal, I was just her protégé and that is it. She taught me about spells, curses, and magic that wasn't inherent. She gave me trials to complete and only after I mastered a certain skill will she give me more access to my powers." Stephanie turned to glance behind her again shaking her head trying to get rid of the uneasiness and nauseous feeling that keeps plaguing her.

Snow lifted a hand to Stephanie's face trying to keep her focused on the conversation. Shaking her head Stephanie held her right hand up and made a light orb appear, "But I don't like magic." Stephanie told her mother putting the orb out, "I hardly use it when I fight, I only use the abilities that come naturally that I can control, those are physical. Those are more like Superman abilities you know?" Snow nodded as her time as Mary Margaret she heard of those heroes. "Some of the powers Mab gave me are already in my DNA and they were just enhanced, plus I have the inherent sense of being a warrior from both you and Dad." Snow smiled at her daughter, Stephanie turned and smiled back, "Also you and Dad have true love and Mab told me that I naturally have the power of light and love on my side. That's part of why she chose you and Dad."

Stephanie paused for a moment smiling at a memory, "I was always watching the images of you and Dad. Those images would play like a movie screen and I could watch how you and Dad were before the curse happened and before you had Emma and me. I learned not to rely on magic from you."

Snow smiled, "Magic always comes at a price. I'm not particularly fond of it but I tolerate it. I hate how magic threatens and causes pain to people from others that only use it for their selfish need of power." Snow answered, "However, why do you hate magic?"

Stephanie stopped and turned to Snow, Snow stopped as well staring into her daughter's dark blue eyes. "I start to change, I start to lose humanity. You've seen how Rumpel looks. I start to look inhumanly perfect, kind of like how perfect vampires look. How Mab looks," Stephanie shivers, "My eyes change colors..." Snow watched her daughter's body language changed, Snow embraced Stephanie as soon as her body began to shake.

"Shh," Snow said to Stephanie as she held her, Snow slowly got Stephanie and herself turned so they could continue to walk as she held her daughter, "Stephanie we can stop here if you want but I need to ask you two more things." Stephanie was taking deep breaths still trying to control her emotions but nodded her head. "You keep looking behind us, it's not you being wary of Emma, what are you looking for?"

"Because I grew up around magic, it has a distinct sense of smell almost. If the magic is dark or a dark arts user and they are around and haven't attack or are trying to cloak themselves...I start to feel sick." Stephanie explained, "It's like a sixth sense or something."

"When we were in the pit..."

"I felt that way with Cora and the weird thing is I felt that way around Lancelot."

"Okay when you feel that way tell me or your father." Snow ordered after Stephanie nodded she continued. "Last question is I know you know your father's and my enemies, but you will tell us all of yours."Stephanie opened her mouth, "No listen, you're right that isn't a question it's a command. You may be Mab's chosen one but you are MINE." Snow held up Stephanie's chin, "You are my daughter, my family. And our family fights together, we will help save everyone together." Stephanie's lips began to tremble, "Honey you won't ever have to be alone again. I won't let you do this destiny alone. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Stephanie answered as she allowed Snow to hold her. After a moment she looked up in her mother's eyes, "We're not done talking are we?"

Snow laughed, "For now we are."

-break

"Let's camp here for the night," Mulan said as they entered a clearing they've now been walking all day and night was upon them. "We should find some water and collect some firewood."

"Um if we're hiding from ogres maybe we should I don't know not start a fire?" Emma asked sarcastically like it was the most logical solution.

"Ogres are blind. They hunt on sound alone." Snow explained nodding to Mulan and Stephanie.

"Right because everyone would know that about ogres." Emma snapped back.

Stephanie closed her eyes trying to keep her anger under control. _You jumped in after us Emma least you can do is listen to Mom, it is a world that she knows more about than you do._

Snow took a glance at Mulan and walked up to Emma taking a deep breath to gain control over her thoughts and emotions as she addressed her eldest, "Look I know you're out of your element..."

"I'm fine!" Emma interrupted.

Snow took another deep breath, "I know. Ok why don't you stay here and protect the camp site while we get some food, water and firewood."

"You mean the big empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place," Snow told her and nodded to Mulan. "Stephanie why don't you go with Mulan find some water?" Stephanie nodded as the three of them left Emma to guard the campsite.

Emma turned around mumbling to herself, "Why won't she let me lead? I have more experience than her and Mulan. Stephanie is clearly younger and I know I have more experience than her too! I have a gun for crying out loud! Here Mary is treating me like I'm an invalid?" Emma took a breath, "I'm away from my son and she won't let me do what I need to do to get us home. Cora is nothing I could have handled her. I'm not helpless here! I'm in charge and when they come back things are going to be different."

Emma jumped suddenly at the sound of movement. Taking out her gun she ran back to the campsite. There she saw Stephanie sitting watching Mary and Mulan argue. Mulan was holding a dagger! _Good this is my chance now to take control. I've had enough of this crap! _Emma thought as she fired the gun into the air.

Stephanie jumped straight up as she, Snow, Mulan and Aurora all turned to Emma, "Emma what are you doing?" Snow hissed at her daughter.

"I'm protecting you, since she," Emma nodded toward Stephanie, "Did nothing! Now drop the weapon!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Snow whispered angrily

Emma froze she was shocked at Mary's anger when all of them looked behind her, "Ogres?"

"RUN!" Snow shouted as the five of them took off. Snow took the lead with Emma and Stephanie right behind her and Mulan and Aurora behind them. "Split up." Snow ordered as Mulan and Aurora went to the left, Stephanie ran straight up the middle of them and Snow lead Emma to the right. "This way Emma!"

In the rush Emma tripped over a branch and landed hard face first. Looking up she noticed that Mary didn't even notice that she fell. Rolling over she came face to face with the scariest thing she's ever seen in this moment, an ogre. Taking the gun she tried to fire but the ogre grabbed the gun crushing it into a ball and tossing it to side as it growled at her. "Seriously?"

The ogre growled again as it moved in to make the kill. Emma covered her face trying desperately to block out her inevitable death when she heard a whistle. Mary was standing tall with Stephanie right behind her. "BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Snow warned as she knocked an arrow into position. The ogre approached her leaving Emma alone as it got closer Snow fired nailing the ogre right in the eye. The ogre cried out in pain as it collapsed at Snow's feet. Stephanie smiled, "Now that was awesome, Mom!"

Snow shook her head at her younger daughter's excitement as she took the arrow out of the ogre's eye. "You have to shoot them in the eye." She explained as Emma approached her.

Emma was in shock, "Um how long has it been since you shot an arrow?"

"Twenty-eight years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike." Snow said as she thought about it.

"Yeah, um but how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked staring at the ogre in front of the them.

"I didn't." Snow told her. Then her eyes softened as she motioned to what's left of Emma's gun, "Next time listen to me, those type of things aren't going to work here."

"Um...yeah..." Emma answered still clearly in shock.

"Let's get going," Snow told them as she and Stephanie left Emma to stare at the ogre.

-break

"We're getting close," Snow told them. She, Emma and Stephanie met back with Mulan and Aurora and both Snow and Mulan thought it would be best to continue their journey. Snow smiled she was beginning to recognize her surroundings. However, the silence behind her didn't go unnoticed. Emma was quiet but she could feel her daughter's eyes burning a hole into her back. Meanwhile Stephanie had got more anxious and agitated as she kept glancing behind them. _Apparently that feeling hasn't left her yet,_ Snow thought.

"Aurora you got to keep up." Mulan's voice broke Snow from her thoughts.

"Sorry but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here."

"Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back." Mulan told her as she and Snow went up a hill.

Stephanie walked passed Emma as she stopped and waited for Aurora, "Here."

"But I tried to kill your friend." Aurora said taking Emma's jacket from her.

"Actually she's my mom. I have feeling that she can take care of herself." Emma said giving Aurora her jacket, "I get it too. You're not the only that has been screwing up lately." Emma said as she and Aurora caught up to Snow, Mulan and Stephanie.

"Is that it?" Emma asked as the five looked over a ruin castle.

"Yeah," Snow whispered then turned to her daughters, "That's our home."

-break

Snow led them all through the castle doors, the chambers, the stairs, and finally down a hallway. There she opened the door to where the wardrobe resided, Emma's nursery. Emma and Stephanie both stared in awe at the castle as their mother led the group. This was where they were supposed to live, supposed to grow up and thanks to Regina. They didn't, their childhoods were ripped away from them.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed as she ran inside, "I recognize this from Henry's book."

"We'll go stand guard," Mulan announced as she and Aurora left the mother and daughters alone.

Stephanie and Emma moved to look out the window, "I never thought I would see this again. This room, this was your nursery, Emma and would have been Stephanie's too."

"I lived here?" Emma asked turning around.

"You never got to spend the night, either of you." Snow paused, "This was the life I wanted for both you. I was going to teach both of you everything here. I was to teach you Emma how to walk, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball." Snow said looking at Emma and then turning to Stephanie, "Then I would have had a helper with you Stephanie, because I could imagine, me spoiling you both, giving you all you ever wanted, then your father being mad at me for spoiling you." Snow wiped her eyes a bit as tear fell, _I wish Charming was here right now_. "We never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family in Storybrooke," Emma said snapping everyone out of the moment. "We need to get back to the them, so..." Emma turned to face the wardrobe, "How do we get this to work?"

Snow approached her daughter as she too began to study the wardrobe. Meanwhile Stephanie went back to the window ledge, that nauseous feeling was becoming stronger and stronger. "Where's the on switch?" She heard Emma ask.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Snow answered as she turned her head to find Stephanie, "Stephanie? Sweetie come here," Snow called holding a hand out to her, "Can you use Magic to open this portal?"

Stephanie took Snow's hand as she approached, "I don't know how to open portals yet. Mab hasn't opened that ability to me." Stephanie told them as she took a closer look at the wardrobe. "It feels like something dark is looming in here."

Snow squeezed Stephanie's hand to calm her, "Ok that's fine we'll just get it back to the island and hope that someone there has some access to magic."

"Um how will we carry this thing?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"With the help of an old friend." A voice announced entering the room.

"Lancelot? What are you doing here?" Snow asked as she noticed Stephanie move behind her out of the corner of her eyes.

"We heard about the ogre attack and wanted to make sure you were all right." Lancelot answered as he moved closer to Snow and the wardrobe.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"Getting food, we'll make camp here tonight and head back in the morning." Lancelot answered as he stared at the wardrobe. "So this is it the portal."

"Same one that Emma went through that's how she's escaped the curse."

"Remarkable." Lancelot answered as he touched the wardrobe

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree." Snow told him, glancing behind her she noticed Stephanie's face becoming extremely pale. _Ok now I'm starting to feel that something's wrong here._ "But there's no magic left." Snow told him.

Lancelot continued to examine the wardrobe, "With magic this powerful there must be a way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe," Snow asked playfully but did noticed the slight tapping coming from her shoulder from her daughter, _Yep I'm definitely starting to get a vibe now._

"I just want you to get home to your husband." He said looking at Snow and then turned to Emma, "And your son, Henry, you must miss him."

_There it is!_ Snow thought as she nodded her head then pushed both Emma and Stephanie behind her drawing her sword on "Lancelot." "Stay away from him Emma. He's not who he says he is."

"Then who the hell is he?" Emma asked from behind Snow.

Stephanie had now summoned her Keyblade to her as she stood behind her mother. Snow noticed the blade out of the corner of her eyes so she took a step further to stand in front of Stephanie. "There is only one person you told Henry's name."

"Cora," Emma breathed as Cora appeared where "Lancelot" stood, Emma gasped.

"Clever girl," Cora told Snow as she smiled with her hands on her hips.

"Where is Lancelot?" Snow asked as both her and Stephanie held up their blades.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago." Cora told them her voice full of pride.

"And you been posing as him ever since." Snow finished she moved her free hand to make sure both Emma and Stephanie were staying behind her. _Stephanie do not charge her_, Snow thought she could feel energy radiating from her daughter.

"Oh he would never listen to me." Cora answered then she turned her attention to Stephanie, "And besides doesn't every kingdom need "The HERO?" She asked Snow smirking.

Stephanie growled as she took a step forward, Snow pushed her down to intercept Stephanie's charge and charged Cora herself. But Cora was ready she grabbed Snow magically holding her to the wall. Emma tried to help her mother but that just got her knocked to the ground. Stephanie shook her head as she stood up and went at Cora again. With a wave of her hand a magic in the form of blue energy held Stephanie to the floor same as her mother, "Stay down Stephanie," Cora sneered, "I'll get to you in a moment."

Snow stared at Stephanie struggling to break through Cora's spell, "Thank you Snow I've been looking for a way over for so long." Cora said as she approached Snow. Emma got up and tried to charge Cora this time, again Cora waved her hand.

Emma looked down as the carpet wrapped around her legs like a snake. Tumbling over Emma tried to pull forward as the carpet strangled her legs. "You should ask Stephanie how long I've been trying to get over to the other world. Isn't funny how it would be you that would be the one to help find a new way?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Snow asked as she struggled to breath. She turned her head to sneak a glance at Emma, she noticed Emma had crawled to the wardrobe and was now removing the gun powder from her gun and spreading it in the wardrobe.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry." She told Snow. Snow shook her head, in fear for her grandson's life.

"No you won't!" Emma exclaimed as she started a spark. The spark set the wardrobe on fire.

"NO!" Cora screamed as she gathered the fire from the wardrobe to hurl at Emma. Emma took cover as Cora threw the fireball.

"Mulan!" Aurora exclaimed as Emma and Snow watched Mulan dive in front of Emma and bat the fireball away.

Cora twisted her right hand in a motion to attack Emma again when she turned to be face to face with Stephanie. Stephanie was staring back at her, her eyes a different color... red, yellow, and black, "Fire," Stephanie whispered as a fireball was flung at the wardrobe from her hand setting the wardrobe ablaze.

Cora grabbed a hold of Stephanie with magic and turned to face Snow. Looking around she noticed Emma, Mulan and Aurora surrounding her. "Snow we're not done!" Cora declared as she pushed Stephanie into the wall beside Snow. Stephanie screamed in a pain as her head hit the wall. Cora and Snow glared at each other as Cora teleported away.

As soon as Cora was gone Snow was released from the magical grip and fell to the ground. She turned to see that Stephanie had also been released by the magical grip and was leaning against the wall on the floor. Grabbing her throat with one hand Snow went to her daughter who was holding onto her head. "Look at me," Snow whispered as she gently put her other hand under Stephanie's chin lifting her head gently.

Stephanie looked up at her mother's eyes. Snow gasped as she stared into her daughter's eyes. Stephanie's eyes were still red, yellow and black. "Stephanie," Snow whispered, "Come back to me. Focus on me." Snow continued to whisper until Stephanie's blue eyes returned. Snow smiled as Stephanie gasped breathing deeply.

Emma was kneeling next to her mother, "Are you both ok?"

Snow rubbed her throat, "You saved us." She said proudly.

"Um..yeah well where is she?"

"Gone." Snow told her as she leaned forward exhausted.

"So is our ride home." Emma said staring at the fire burning in front of them.

Snow turned back around kneeing in front of Stephanie, "Stephanie." Stephanie looked up into her mother's eyes, "Are you with me?" Stephanie nodded as she stood up and walked over to the others where they stood in front of the wardrobe. Snow looked down, "Lancelot was one of the bravest Knights I ever knew." She told everyone.

"How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen it was Cora!" Mulan asked as she angrily paced the room.

"Well to be fair the whole shape-shifting through me off too." Emma told her.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan asked panicked.

"The truth," Snow answered turning to her, "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain and that he died a noble death."

"We have to find Cora, we have to defend what's left of the kingdoms." Mulan declared.

"Who's going to lead them? You?" Aurora asked.

"No," Mulan shook her head, "Her." She said pointing to Snow.

"Oh thank God it's not me." Stephanie mumbled.

"I'm honored but Emma, Stephanie and I have to find a way back to Storybrooke." Snow told them as she gave Stephanie a "behave" nudge.

"We'll help you. We will find a way, won't we?" Mulan said turning to Aurora.

"Yes, maybe it will teach me to channel my anger." Aurora told Snow with a smirk. Snow smiled back at Aurora.

"Come," Mulan said as she and Aurora left the nursery.

Stephanie took one last glance at the nursery, "Mom, Emma, I'll meet you both outside."

-break

Emma stepped in between her mother and the door, "I'm sorry that I torched our ride home. I just couldn't let her get to Henry."

"You had to put Henry first." Snow answered, "I know." Snow laughed a little, "You started the torch I think Stephanie finished it off."

Emma smiled for second then stared at her mother, "I...I've been angry at you for so long. I couldn't figure out how you could choose to let me grow up without you." Emma said angrily then her face softened as she turned and glance around the room. "Then I was upset that while we walked here you talked to her," Emma pointed out the room, "You talked to Stephanie and..." Emma sighed, "I did feel jealous, but as time went along and the closer we got here and now I see all this..."

Snow stood in amazement, she was hoping the nursery would be the push that would open Emma up but she thought she was going to have to lead the conversation. She watched her daughter with gentle, loving eyes as she continued to talk.

"You...you and him gave up everything for me." Emma looked into her mother's eyes as her voice cracked and tears began to fall. "And you're still doing that. You even look at me the same way you were looking at Stephanie and...I'm realizing you'd do anything and everything for both of us." Emma tried to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm not good at this, I'm...I'm not used to someone putting me first." She said breaking down. Emma felt like she was going to collapse, _I still need you to be Mom, too._

Snow rushed and caught her daughter holding her close, "Shh, well get used to it." She told her holding her tight.

Emma smiled as Snow held her, she finally felt loved and wanted. "I didn't mean to be bitter for so long, I just thought you sent me away for everyone." She tried to say but it came out as a cry. "Then I thought you were able to have another child and that...I'm sorry. And I'm glad I have a little sister." She said still crying.

Snow smiled as she held Emma, "Emma, I never wanted to send you away. I never wanted to send either of you away. I wanted to be your mother." Snow said holding Emma rubbing her back. "I only wanted to save you. And I promise you, you will have no reason to be jealous of your sister, ok? I told Stephanie there will be times when it is just you and me, then her and me, then all three of us. But there is no competition in this family. I love you more than words, I love Stephanie more than words and neither of you can change that."

Emma sighed as she and Snow held onto each other for a moment longer before pulling back Emma looked into her mother's eyes and saw nothing but unconditional love, understanding, and pride for her. She watched as Snow brought a hand up and wiped away a tear. Emma laughed the emotions were getting to be too much, she had to pull back a little.

Snow watched her daughter distance herself from the emotions. _It's a start, _Snow thought. She will continue bring down those walls that her daughters have surrounding them. She did it once as Mary Margaret with Emma and she will do it again. She, Charming, their daughters and grandson will be a family. She will make sure of it.

Turning around Snow gathered her bow and quiver of arrows. Turning back she saw the nursery in all its glory. Snow began to cry, _I still lost my babies' childhoods._ She thought closing the door and leaving the nursery and the castle behind...for now.

-break

Meanwhile Stephanie was back on the hill waiting on her mother and the others. "Humanity looks so insignificant from up here doesn't it?" Stephanie looked up at the moon. There reflecting on the moon was Xehanort's image.

"The only person that has ever looked truly insignificant to me Xehanort, is you." Stephanie told the reflection.

Xehanort sneered, "Isn't this amazing, we finally get to meet. Mab must think you're ready." Xehanort said with a sinister smile. "It's interesting isn't that your family seems to have all these enemies and you're just going to add more enemies and more suffering to them."

Stephanie shook her head, "I will not have my family suffer! I will stop you before you could ever hurt them!"

Xehanort begins to laugh, "You already are, your very existence causes them to suffer. You were hardly able to stop Cora, Chernabog, Winnifred and her sisters, what makes you think you're ready for me? Hell you couldn't even handle the wraith." Xehanort taunted. "But I haven't even told you the best part."

"Is the best part that I will win in the end? Stephanie asked summoning her Keyblade to her.

Xehanort smiled, "No, this is the best part." He said as he image disappeared. Stephanie continued to stare above when she felt an intense sharp pain in her head. Stephanie screamed as she heard Xehanort speak in her mind. It lasted for only a minute, but it felt like her skull was splitting in two. Then the pain stopped and Xehanort's presence was gone.

Stephanie stood back up looking around her, he really was gone. Breathing heavily Stephanie heard her mother's voice, she turned and saw Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora walking up to her. Wiping her eyes from her tears Stephanie took a deep breath. She would not let her mother know, not until she knew the truth herself, "Can we go now?" Stephanie asked as Snow got close to her.

"We are going to stop to camp for the night. But yes we're heading back." Snow told her as she wrapped an arm around her. She tilted her head when she noticed a tear stain on her daughter's face, _She's been crying_, Snow observed as she took in Stephanie's appearance. "On the way back, I will tell you and your sister, how I met Lancelot."

"Yeah I figured we could learn about the real Lancelot." Emma told her sister as she stood on the other side of their mother.

Stephanie smiled, "It will be better coming from you than watching it like a movie." Snow smiled as she and her daughters followed Mulan and Aurora back to the Safe Haven. Unaware that Cora had returned to the nursery and gathered ash from the wardrobe.


	5. Chapter 4-Mother and Daughters

Chapter 4-Mother and daughters

Sitting together around the fire Snow stared intently at Stephanie, Emma went with Mulan to gather some more firewood. Stephanie turned her head and saw her mother staring at her, "What?" Stephanie asked.

"We need to talk." Snow told her as she looked at her sternly.

Stephanie sighed facing her mother, "I don't want to talk this time."

"Well tough because this is something we need to discuss. Cora said some interesting things in there which leads me to believe that you met her before we fell into the pit."

"What? A lot of magical users know who I am and my destiny, who my parents are. Big deal," Stephanie said turning away from Snow.

"Yes it is a big deal," Snow told Stephanie, "We have to talk about this. Has she hurt you before?" Stephanie stared intently into the fire. "Stephanie has she hurt you?"

"Yes! She has and she's not the only one." Stephanie raised her voice turning to her mom. "Most of Mab's "children" have, other villains have, why is this important?"

"Because you are my daughter! Because I'm supposed to know these things so I can help you, so I can be there for you, so I can protect you." Snow answered she didn't reach out this time due to the reactions she's getting from Stephanie. "What's happened to you in these last few moments? I know just casting a fire spell doesn't change your mind from needing me to suddenly not needing me."

"I still need you to be my mother, I just..."

"Then let me and tell me about what happened with Cora." Snow answered reaching out to hold Stephanie's hand. Stephanie took it, "Tell me." Snow whispered squeezing Stephanie's hand.

Stephanie nodded, "It all started when Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Mab called me to her and told me Cora was portal jumping due to a particular ring. She told me I had to stop her. So I met her in the traverse realm," Stephanie read her mother's confusion, "The traverse realm is the realm between realms, it can be a good holding cell, some magical users call it an oblivion because the only time you can leave is if someone opens a portal for you."

"Ok so you met her in the traverse realm." Snow prompted.

"She was surprised to meet me. She taunted me, call me the Kingdom's last hero. That's why that taunt hit home for me, as I'm sure it did for you." Stephanie closed her eyes picturing her encounter with Cora. "She really wanted to show me up, but like I said to you before I don't like fighting with magic, so trying to stop her was very difficult. I was being tossed around like a rag doll that she almost seemed disappointed that I didn't live up to my reputation. She was beginning to get bored fighting me and starting to summon portals to find the one to the human realm, but that gave me time to think of a plan. I remembered how her favorite method of disposing enemies is to rip out their hearts."

"How did you know Cora liked to do that?"

"It's not just Cora and Regina, Mom. Xehanort invented it. He loves doing that." Stephanie explained, "I let myself get pulled into her by her telekinetic power until I was hovering just above her. She went for my heart, but I was holding onto my energy until the right moment. I was able to reach over and take the ring of her left hand as her right reached in for my heart." Stephanie closed her eyes clearly remembering the pain. "However, as she reached for my heart she looked into my eyes, noticing that I was looking away from her she turned and saw my hand...I had formed a fireball spell and was melting the ring and destroying its power. She stopped reaching for my heart turning to grab my hand, that's when I countered and sent her into this realm. The portals closed and Mab summoned me back," Stephanie paused, "Once she came here I looked for her but couldn't find her, I didn't see her again until yesterday when we awoke in the pit."

Snow reached over and moved the fabric of daughter's shirt, there was a scar from where Cora tried to reach for Stephanie's heart, Snow also noticed other scars. "You have so many..." Stephanie squirmed uneasily under her mother's gaze. "Do any of them still hurt?"

"Um which answer do you want, the one that will make you happy or the truth?" Stephanie whispered.

"The truth," Snow told her moving the shirt back into place.

"They all hurt, they were all caused by magic users. They are all curses." Stephanie answered looking down.

Snow closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. She remembered hearing tales of Emma's less than perfect childhood, but hearing that Mab pushed Stephanie into the battle hero at such a young age, causing her so much pain... it hurt her. She wasn't there to protect her babies. "You do know your father and I won't let you out of our sights anymore right?" Snow told her wrapping an arm around her pulling her into a sideways hug.

Stephanie smiled sadly, "That would be nice." _But if what Xehanort says is true, they won't be able to help or save me._

-break

Emma returned and put another log on the fire. "What did I miss?"

"Not the story about Lancelot," Stephanie answered moving the log towards the flame with a sturdy stick.

"Snow would you like me to take the first watch?" Mulan asked coming over.

"No, I will." Snow answered then noticed the look of utter disbelief on her daughters' faces. "What?"

"The story," Emma said, "I want to actually hear it from you, not just read it."

Snow laughed, "I was going to stand watch over there, so if you both want to move over there, I will tell you a story, but I will chose which one to tell." Emma and Stephanie stole a glance at each other and raced to the spot where Snow pointed out. Snow chuckled watching them go, it seemed that even though they hadn't covered everything and there was plenty of things they will have to go over not just with Stephanie but Emma too, the conversations she has had with her daughters were allowing them to be children and for at least tonight act like little girls excited to be with their mother.

Snow smiled as she gathered her quiver full of arrows and her bow and stood beside a tree that was over looking their campsite and the surrounding area. "So the story I thought I should tell is how I met your father."

Stephanie leaned forward excitedly, "Oh I could go for some popcorn right now."

"Some wine too," Emma agreed leaning forward too. Stephanie and Emma shared a new look, "Are we getting along?"

"Um...just for tonight." Stephanie answered clearly surprised at how quickly her and Emma began to act like sisters.

Snow smiled watching them interact, "You both know you don't have to hate each other right?" She received twin glares. "Ok good just making sure. Now let's begin..."

-break

As the story went on Snow kept watch as her daughters listened to her intently. She was talking about the troll bridge when Mulan came over to relieve her from her post. "Please don't stop, I want to hear how you rescued Dad from the trolls." Stephanie begged as Snow led them back towards the fire.

"Aren't you tired?" Snow teased.

"Yeah but..." Emma hesitated opening up to just Snow was hard enough as it was, but now with her sister there it seemed almost impossible, but she knew she needed to try, she knew she wanted this family. "I don't know about her, but I feel safe listening to you right now."

Snow smiled Emma was trying to keep her walls down and she was actually trying to allow Stephanie in. "Alright but we are going to lay down, we need to rest." Emma was the first to move to lay down. "I'll lay between the both of you." Snow told them as she took Stephanie's hand leading her down to the spot on the opposite side of her.

Stephanie was the first to scoot closer to Snow as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Emma quickly did the same once she was comfortable. "I wish Dad was here."

Snow smiled sadly, "Me too baby," She whispered kissing Stephanie's forehead. "Ok now where was I?"

"You were throwing fairy dust turning the trolls into cockroaches." Emma told her cuddling closer to Snow.

Snow smiled as she continued with the story. All the while thanking whatever power was out there that she was getting to share this moment with her daughters. But she was still missing her soul-mate. She was missing Charming. Snow didn't even finish the story when she noticed that Emma was sound asleep. Turning to her left she noticed that Stephanie was pretty close to sound asleep. "Charming I hope you're taking care of my grandson. I miss you so much." Snow whispered as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

-break

Emma awoke first looking down she saw how she was cuddled to her mother and sister. Needing a moment to compose herself to try to stop the emotions from boiling she got up and went over to the lake. There she stared at the castle, _I really can't keep running anymore. If I'm going to raise Henry I need to show him it's ok to feel. It's ok to have emotions._ Emma sighed, "But how can I show him that when I...always run from mine?"

"By admitting that you need people, is a good first step." Emma jumped turning to face her mother. "The second is knowing that it is ok to need someone." Snow continued as she moved cautiously closer to Emma, "The third is knowing that you deserve to be loved, wanted and it's ok to have emotions." Snow finished looking into her daughter's eyes, "You asked your question rather loudly." Snow explained coming closer.

"I want to run." Emma answered.

"I know, it's ok to want to run. But the real question is...is that what you really want?" Snow asked coming up next to Emma. Emma looked down away from her mother's eyes. "Emma do you really want to run?"

Emma's lips trembled, "No, I really want you and...Dav...James. I really want my family. I want Henry, I want you to be my mom, I want James to be my Dad, and I want Stephanie to be my sister." Emma told her in a rush, "I need my family." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I just don't know how."

"Well for one, all you need to do is actually ask. Tell us what you need. Because as wonderful as I am," Snow smirked, "I cannot read minds all the time." Emma smiled, "We need to all meet each other half way Emma, we are not going to be the perfect family right away."

"I know," Emma whispered.

"So we're going to practice right now." Snow told her gently. "Tell me what you want."

"I can't," Emma looked up whimpering, "It's too hard."

"Yes, yes you can," Snow told her firmly. "Tell me what you want right now."

Emma took a deep breath, "I...please Mar...Snow...please hold me." Emma told her as she let tears go. Snow held her arms out to her and pulled Emma into an embrace.

"Good girl," She whispered as she held her daughter.

"Please don't tell Stephanie." Emma whispered back.

Snow smiled and moved to cup her daughter's cheek, "Believe it or not that's one thing you both will share in common." Snow told her wiping tears from Emma's face. "Now why don't you wipe your eyes, Stephanie and Aurora will be waking up by now and then we need to get going." Emma nodded as she stepped out of the embrace.

-break

After everyone awoke from their slumber the five women set out to return to the Safe Haven. They would stop to rest and cool off from the sun's heat for a few minutes then would continue to walk again. This time around there was more talking amongst the group and less animosity. Which made the journey seem to go a lot faster than before.

Mulan looked up towards the sun, "It seems to be just after noon, let's stop for a lunch break." She suggested.

Snow nodded, "Agreed, we have time to hunt something quickly, eat then continue on our way."

"I'll set up a small fire then," Emma said going to find some logs.

"I'll help you." Aurora said as she and Emma shared a smile and walked off to collect firewood.

"Snow I'll go scout around quickly make sure their no ogres currently in the area." Snow nodded to Mulan as she went in the other direction.

Snow turned to see Stephanie standing staring out towards the west. "Want to come hunt with me?"

Stephanie shook her head coming out of her thoughts. "Um...it's ok, I'll go get some water." She told her taking off towards were they past a river ten minutes ago.

Snow sighed there was something bothering her daughter, but like Emma she won't tell her yet. Taking her bow and an arrow from her quiver she went into the forest to hunt something for lunch.

-break

Stephanie got close to the river, "I know you're here." She called out. "I can feel you."

Rising from out of the river a woman dressed in silver with white hair floated in the air towards Stephanie, "You are getting much better at sensing our presence." She commented her voice sounded serene almost like a calming rain.

"Hello Thetis," Stephanie greeted walking towards the mystical woman. "I knew you were around sense we passed the river ten minutes ago."

"You summoned me." Thetis told her.

"No I didn't," Stephanie answered annoyed that her thoughts summoned Mab's sister to her.

"You asked to speak to someone about what Xehanort told you. So here I am." Thetis answered as she floated closer. "You can tell me anything, after all I am your aunt."

"No!" Stephanie stepped forward coming face to face with Thetis, "I am a "Charming," I'm not one of you."

Thetis looked sadly at Stephanie, "You were chosen...by Mab you are hers as well."

"No," Stephanie shook her head. Stephanie looked upon Thetis, suddenly things were started to fall into place. "What he told me, it's true isn't it."

"Stephanie you were born for us. It is true that you will destroy Xehanort and the darkness so it can't take away happy endings." Thetis told her.

"Yes I know that part of the story Thetis. Is what Xehanort said is true? Is Mab going to use me to make herself a god." Stephanie asked firmly this time. "Am I going to be used by her to force people to serve her?"

Thetis began to laugh, "Oh Stephanie, you will be one as well. Can't you imagine it? You the hero will rescue all the magical realms. In return the people will be so happy that with your help they will offer their wills, prayers and souls to Mab. Thanking her for creating you. You will be our link to the mortals, and we will rule for all time."

Stephanie took a step back, "That's why you're not gods now. You need prayers and souls. You need to control mortals free will."

"And what better way to have a daughter of two of their greatest heroes be Mab's chosen one and lead them to us?" Thetis asked rhetorically.

"I won't." Stephanie told Thetis, "You can tell Mab as well, I won't."

"Oh Stephanie you will. It is your destiny." Thetis told her before teleporting away in a splash of water.

Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat as she kneeled down in front of the river. She felt sick, her entire existence was to ensure that Mab and her siblings became gods. Stephanie couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think.

"Stephanie!"

Stephanie jumped as she heard her named called out five more times. The others are looking for her. How long has she been kneeling here? How long had her conversation with Thetis last? Gathering the water jugs Stephanie took off towards the camp site.

-break

"Where were you?" Snow asked as Stephanie came running with jugs.

"I was getting water," Stephanie told her not meeting her eye.

"Stephanie we have to stick together..." Snow began as Stephanie set the jugs down.

"I can take care of myself, Snow!" Stephanie shouted then froze. Snow stared at her in shock. Mulan nudged Aurora. Snow noticed Mulan and Aurora moving away from them. Emma just stood shell shock. Stephanie didn't know what to do, except run. She ran as fast as she could away from her mother and her sister. Away from Mab. Away from the people that could save her.

-break

"Um what did you say about not letting us run?" Emma asked coming up to Snow.

Snow turned to Emma, "There's something wrong." Snow whispered, "This is what I'm going to do. You are going to stay here with Mulan and Aurora. I'm going to find your sister." Emma opened her mouth. "Don't argue with me Emma. I mean it. Mulan!"

Mulan came running with Aurora behind her. "Is everything ok now?"

"No, I need to go after Stephanie. I need you to stay here with Emma. I will be back soon." Mulan nodded her head as Snow turned to Emma. "Emma I'm not abandoning you, I need to go save your sister."

"Please let me come with you." Emma begged staring at her mother, "Snow please let me come with you."

Snow hugged her daughter, "I promise I will be back and we will get back home to James and Henry. But I will not leave my daughter here." She whispered to Emma then turned to run in the direction Stephanie took.

**Please review! I'll give you internet cookies! :) Like I said it will still follow the show and I will get to the meeting of Hook, but please keep reading and reviewing I hope you're all enjoying this.**


	6. Chapter 5-The Promise

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the reviews and the following and all who favorite. This is the last chapter that will be up tonight. I'm a little stuck for Chapter 6 if you have any ideas. Would love to hear them :)-Sadly Disclaimer is still the same **

Chapter 5-Promise

It didn't take long for Snow to find her daughter, Stephanie went back towards the castle. Standing in what used to be the court yard she stood almost like a statue. Snow started to move closer but stopped when she heard sound from behind her. Placing an arrow in her bow she aimed ready to apprehend her follower, "Emma?" She whispered lowering her bow and arrow.

Emma stood behind her with both hands up, "I'm sorry but I had to come too."

Snow sighed there was her stubbornness coming back to haunt her in the form of her daughter, "Alright fine, but now you do as I say." Emma nodded as she followed her mother into the court yard. Snow and Emma walked through the arch leading them into the court yard. Snow turned to Emma, "I want you to go behind that boulder over there."

"What?" Emma asked turning to her mother.

"Emma do it." Snow said pointing her daughter to where she wants her to take cover. Emma sighed and did as her mother asked. "Thank you."

-break

Stephanie stood in the middle of the court yard. Ever since she ran her magic has been boiling and building within her. She felt like breaking, she needs her family or she will be lost, the sad thing was she already felt lost. There is no hope for her anymore. She started to cry, but couldn't even feel the tears, she knew her eyes had changed in appearance, because she felt less than human, and to her that's the worse curse imaginable.

Snow cautiously walked up to her daughter she didn't have to be a magic user to feel the air around her daughter. Magic was completely surrounding her. "Stephanie." Snow whispered, Stephanie turned to face her mother. Snow gasped she didn't look human at all. "Stephanie come back to me."

"Why? It is my destiny." Stephanie told her, her voice now echoed in the court yard.

"Your destiny is to save people and their happy endings. To banish the darkness." Snow told her.

"No!" Stephanie's voice surrounded Snow, "Mab lied, my real destiny is turn Mab and her people into gods. I belong to Mab, I'm her enforcer, I'm her puppet. People will become slaves to Mab's rule, just because of my existence!" Snow took a step forward. "No!" Stephanie yelled throwing Snow back with her power. "Don't touch me!"

Snow stood back up and carefully watched Stephanie. She took another step forward. Again she was flung back by Stephanie. Again she got back up and tried to approach her child and again she was knocked down. "You can keep pushing me away from you Stephanie, but I won't ever stop trying."

Emma watched as Stephanie again tried to push their mother way, getting up she came from behind Snow, "Stephanie please we're family. We need to get back to Storybrooke together." She told her sister.

Stephanie used another hand motion and flung Emma to the other side of the court yard. "Stay away from me!"

Snow stepped forward again and again she was flung back from her daughter, "Stephanie you're going to tire yourself sooner or later." Snow told her, "And I'm not going to stop." Snow watched Stephanie's face she was beginning to lose control over her energy, her eyes were turning back to blue. Snow smiled gently to her daughter as she slowly approached her Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyes widened, she moved her hand again to push her mother back. Snow barely stumbled backwards. She smiled Stephanie couldn't push anymore. She stepped closer until now she's standing face to face with her daughter. Stephanie was breaking in front of her eyes, she kept motioning her hand to get Snow to pushed away, but she couldn't, she lost the strength. Snow looked at her daughter she looked human again, Snow reached and wiped the tears that were streaming down her daughter's face.

Stephanie gasped as her knees buckled and she collapsed. Snow caught her holding her as she knelt down with her daughter. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"I know, it's ok." Snow whispered holding onto her daughter. "I need you to tell me what happened." Snow told her as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Emma watched as her sister collapsed in their mother's arms. She slowly approached them and sat behind her sister to offer some kind of support. She listened as Stephanie told her and Snow about Mab's plans and plans for her. Emma was shocked,_ And I thought I was a pawn for the Dark curse; she's a pawn for someone wanting to be a god?_

Snow was being strong for her daughter holding her tight and gently rubbing her back or running her fingers through her hair, but inside she was livid. She was furious. _Mab betrayed us, she betrayed Charming and me!_ Snow thought angrily as she moved her hands to cup Stephanie's face making her daughter look at her, "I promise you Stephanie. I will not let you become that!" Stephanie started to look away, "No Stephanie look at me, destiny isn't set in stone. One thing your father and I believe is destiny is what we make it! We are in charge of our own destiny."

"But what about everything that has happened so far?" Emma asked.

Snow turned and made sure one of her hands held onto Emma's. "Listen to me, both of you." She told them, "I will not let anyone take this family away. Stephanie you are a hero, just like your father, just like me. Emma you are one too. Don't shake your head." Snow told her because she knew Emma wanted to deny it. "Stephanie I told you a few days ago, I would not let you face this alone. And I won't, I promise you Mab will not take you! I promise!" Snow told her daughter fiercely. "Stephanie you are mine! You are Charming's, you are dad's! Ok? I promise you, you are not Mab's."

Stephanie stared into her mother's eyes, "How are we going to fight this?"

"Your father and I when we get back to Storybrooke will find a way to not let Mab do this. Mab made a promise to me and your father. There are rules that Mab still has to follow, I know this. Magic not only comes at a price but with rules." Snow pulled Stephanie closer to her and used her other hand to pull Emma closer. "I promise both of you. No one will break up this family anymore."

-break

After giving Stephanie a moment to calm down and recollect herself, Snow led her daughters away from the castle back to where Mulan and Aurora were waiting for them. The walk back was quiet, but in Stephanie's mind all she heard was a promise, a promise that she won't be used. She believed her mother and will do everything in she could to meet her mother half way with that promise.

Emma was exhausted all this emotional everything was taking a toll, "Can I ask something?"

"What?" Snow asked as they approached the clearing they left Mulan and Aurora.

"Can we have a small break on all the emotional stuff? At least for the rest of the day?" Stephanie smirked, "What?"

"One we're talking to our mother. Mary Margaret aka Snow White has gotten us to open up like..." Stephanie paused, "Can't think of a good comparison at the moment and plus she's "the" Snow White. Her heart and our hearts are as pure as they come. There's no way that we cannot NOT be emotional."

Snow smirked, "What do you mean pure hearts?"

Stephanie smiled, "Nothing bad just I mean you and Dad are like the biggest good guys ever and we are your daughters."

Snow laughed, "I was teasing sweetheart. I knew what you meant." She winked as she waved to Mulan. "Ready?"

Mulan nodded, "Let's get going. We should be there soon."

**Sorry that this was so short. I hope you liked it. Kinda nervous about this chapter. Thanks for reading, have an internet cookie to all that reviewed :)**


	7. Chapter 6-Sisters

**This chapter is dedicated to ssquared1; I hope this is ok for Emma and Stephanie bonding :) Disclaimers are all the same. By the by loved the scenes between Snow and Aurora on last night's episode...was hoping at the end Emma would call Snow mom... but meh...on the with story :D**

Chapter 6-Sisters

Emma kept glancing over at her sister. Her mind kept running through what happened in the court yard and earlier conversations with Snow. Making a decision she walked over to her sister, "So I thought we can talk?" She asked Stephanie as she matched her sister's pace.

Stephanie turned to Emma, "I thought we weren't going to talk about emotional things for the rest of today." Stephanie stated looking forward, it was like something was off in front of them.

"I promised Snow that I wouldn't run anymore." Emma began as she kept glancing between her the ground and her sister, "I also promised to meet her, James and you half way. James isn't here so...I thought you and I could try."

Stephanie sighed, "Look," She paused trying to clear her mind and not snap at Emma. "I'm not ready to build some kind of bridge with you. I'm sorry, but..."

"Look if we want to be a family that means you and I have to interact with each other." Emma told her grabbing Stephanie's arm firmly.

Stephanie pulled her arm away, "All I want is to help you find a way to Storybrooke. It's already clear that Mom and Dad will be wherever you want to be. I want to stay here because this is where we belong. We were born in this realm, but you're going to want to remain in a place that our parents were cursed."

Emma stopped walking, grabbed Stephanie's arm firmly and forced her to stop, "I'm not their favorite. I want to be with my son, but I know that we belong here. I wish we were still here. I wish we had the life we were supposed to have."

Stephanie and Emma stood face to face, "I told you I wasn't ready to form a relationship with you Emma. Stop pushing now."

"Or what you going to push me away with magic?"

"Hey, hey! Stop, right now." Snow came running and pushing the girls apart. Aurora had heard Stephanie and Emma arguing and got Snow and Mulan's attention. "I told you both that you need to put away your jealousy towards each other."

"I told her not to push," Stephanie said pointing a finger at Emma.

"I was only trying to do what you asked me to do," Emma countered turning to Snow.

"If I can interrupt," Mulan said coming in-between Snow, Emma and Stephanie. "But it looks like it's about to rain, there's a cavern up a head."

Sure enough as soon as Mulan spoke of rain a flash of lighting and thunder shook the sky. The five women ran into the direction that Mulan pointed too. Once inside they gathered to wait for the rain to subside.

-break

Snow approached Stephanie, "You have to try." She whispered to her daughter. "We can't be a family if you or Emma keep pushing us or each other away."

Stephanie turned away from her mother staring at the cavern walls. "I haven't had the best time with siblings."

"Neither has Emma, you both have "foster families," Snow reminded her daughter.

"Yes, but hers didn't try to kill her because Mab chose someone else to be her "Chosen One." Stephanie snapped.

Snow sighed, "Yes but you both didn't have the support that you need and now you do. So please try Stephanie. I promise Emma won't try to kill you." Snow said taking her daughter's hand. She studied her daughter for moment, "Stephanie what are you looking at?" Snow asked as she noticed Stephanie was staring at the cavern wall intently.

"There's something here," Stephanie whispered looking away from the wall and further into the cavern.

-break

"What do these markings mean?" Mulan asked as the five women examined the wall.

"It means that located here, deep inside the cavern. There is chalice, once filled with water it gives the drinker the ability to travel anywhere they wish to go." Stephanie told them reading the wall. Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora stared at her. "What? I can read magic." Stephanie defended.

"So if we can get this chalice..." Snow began.

"We can go home," Emma finished.

"Then let's go get it!" Aurora exclaimed as Snow smiled.

Mulan and Snow took the lead as the other three followed. Stephanie followed the others warily, _I've never heard of a this magical chalice before, and Mab would have told me if one existed..._

-break

Out of the shadows two hooded figures teleported into view. "Trivia is little sister hooked?"

One of the figures removed their hood, there stood a woman with long jet black hair. She was tall and skinny. Her skinned glittered as her eyes were red and black, she was one of Mab's former protégés, she smiled, "Like a little fish, Hecate...ready for Circe to fry." They laughed teleporting away.

-break

Stephanie took the lead as they got further into the cavern, Snow and Emma were right behind her followed by Mulan and Aurora. Emma touched Snow's arm, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Emma nodded towards Stephanie.

"Emma that wasn't your fault. You and Stephanie are so alike. You both need to be patient with each other. Stephanie has had some similar experiences like you in regards to her "foster family." Snow explained, "She's confused, like you are. You both want this family so much that you're afraid to open up, afraid to be loved and afraid to have a sister." Emma sighed as Snow gave her hand a squeeze, "Give each other time. You two will find a relationship. Like I said, we weren't going to be the perfect family right away."

"So don't run?" Emma asked turning to Snow with a smile.

"Yep we don't run and we don't quit. We always find each other." Snow answered with a smile.

"Found it!" They heard Stephanie yell. Catching up to her they see the chalice sitting on a altar type display. Stephanie was looking around the room, obviously looking for traps.

"Don't you think this type of magical artifact should already be taken by someone? Like Cora?" Mulan whispered to Snow.

Snow nodded her head, "It is a little strange that we so easily come across it. We'll just take this a step at a time." Snow answered as she went beside her daughter, "Are you feeling nauseous at all? Do you feel any traps?"

Stephanie glanced around again, reaching out her hand she watched as torches suddenly lit the room, "I think it's safe to say there may be a trap or two." She told her mom. "I'll go," she told Snow with a smile as she did a flip forward.

"Show off," Snow, Mulan and Emma whispered.

Aurora smiled at the three watching Stephanie move forward, "At least she knows how to steal magical objects."

-break

As Stephanie landed the torch closest to her came to life. It shot a flame at her. Stephanie dived out of the way but into the reach of the another torch. Again flames were shot at her. "It's like the torches are flame throwers." Emma said as she watched her sister do a dance around the room trying to not get burned by the flames.

Finally after another few minutes of dancing Stephanie reached the alter. Reaching forward she grabbed the chalice. "Got it."

"Good, let's get out of here." Snow said holding her arms out to Stephanie. Stephanie ran forward, but almost knocked her mother down due to the fact she was running at full speed.

"Sorry wanted to sprint in case a trap came to life like Indiana Jones." Stephanie told them.

"I love those movies," Emma said as the group of women walked out of the cavern. "Wasn't there a river back that way?"

"Yes, we should see if this chalice really works." Snow answered as she lead the group.

-break

Hecate stood in front of a mirror, "What do you want Hecate?" Circe asked her "sister" from her palace.

"Your chalice that you received from "Mother" was stolen today." Hecate smiled evilly at her sister.

"WHAT! And you didn't stop the thief?" Circe screamed causing some of Hecate's decorations to fall from her walls.

"I'm sorry "sister", I didn't realize it meant so much to you," Hecate mocked.

"You know how much that chalice meant to me." Circe told her angrily, "Who stole it?"

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" Circe asked with a hint of excitement, "Mab put a charm on the chalice, that whoever stole that chalice would forfeit their life."

Hecate smiled at her sister, "See why I didn't stop the thief, by Mab's own decree, her little special protection over our dear Stephanie is forfeit."

Circe smiled, "Thank you "Sister."

Hecate and Circe shared a smile, "Looking forward to watching..."

-break

Snow found a clearing near the river, "Ok let's set up here, if this works I will send Stephanie and Emma first. Finish walking with Mulan and Aurora to the Safe Haven and help get things prepared so we can continue to protect and take back the kingdoms." Snow explained, Mulan nodded her head as she agreed with Snow.

"Well, can we at first get something to eat?" Stephanie asked, "I can go hunt real quick."

"I think that would be a good idea, we can eat lunch before you return," Aurora said with a smile.

"I don't mind," Emma answered.

Snow and Mulan nodded, "Stephanie go find some lunch." Stephanie nodded and left the group.

-break

It took Stephanie a bit of time but she caught two rabbits. As she made it back to the clearing Emma stood there waiting. "Hey," She said as Stephanie got closer. "My foster sibling pushed me down a flight of stairs."

Stephanie stopped in front of Emma, "Wait, what?"

"Snow told me that you have foster siblings that hurt you. I thought if I shared what one of mine did it could..." Emma told her sister.

Stephanie sighed, "Emma I appreciate it, really I do, but I just..."

"Won't be alive to form an actual relationship." Stephanie and Emma jumped at another voice. Sitting up in a tree was a girl that looked about their age, long black hair, red eyes, skin that glittered. "Hey there Sis."

"Who's that?" Emma asked stepping closer to Stephanie.

"Oh she doesn't like me," Stephanie mumbled to Emma turning back to the woman, "Hello Trivia," Stephanie greeted, "To what do I owe this...pleasure?" Turning to Emma, "Meet one of Mab's former protégés, meet Trivia."

"Why couldn't you sense her?" Emma whispered to Stephanie.

"I did, but Mom told me to tell her. And well you're not Mom, I was going to tell her when I got back with lunch." Stephanie whispered back.

"Aww you know Stephanie you could introduce me as a sister." Trivia told her with a sneer. "Also I put a cloak on myself, your senses where a little blocked that's why you weren't constantly feeling nauseous or agitated."

"I hate that spell," Stephanie mumbled to herself before turning and pushing Emma toward the direction of the camp, "Go!" Stephanie turned back to Trivia, "We're not family Trivia, we're not even real sisters."

"Gasps! What would "Mother" say. Oh well speaking of 'mothers' I've actually come here to warn you." Trivia said jumping down from the tree. "That chalice you got doesn't teleport anyone to where they wish to be."

"Then what is it?" Emma asked stepping back to Stephanie. Stephanie glared at Emma clearly giving her the 'I told you to run' face.

"It was a gift given to Circe by Mab. And the funny thing is that whoever has it in their hands, their life has been forfeit by Mab herself." Trivia told Stephanie and Emma, her eyes glimmering evilly.

"Mom," Stephanie whispered as her eyes widened with fear.

"Mommy," Trivia mocked as she watched Stephanie grab Emma and take off running back to the camp.

-break

Meanwhile Snow, Mulan and Aurora sat around the fire. "Excuse me," Snow and Mulan turned at the sudden sound of a new voice with their swords drawn. "I don't mean to intrude, but I was hoping you could point me to the nearest town." A woman asked, she was about 5'6'', brunette hair, and black eyes.

Mulan turned to Snow, "You think that's Cora?"

Snow was staring at the woman, there was something about her that seemed familiar...Snow was about to address the visitor when she, Mulan and Aurora turned to at the sound of Emma and Stephanie's voice. _What are they saying?_ She thought but she didn't lower her guard, something told her to keep her sword at the ready. She smiled as she noticed Mulan doing the same.

Stephanie and Emma ran up to Snow, Mulan and Aurora. Stepping in front of the four other woman Stephanie addressed their visitor, "Hello Circe."

Circe gave Stephanie a small smile before raising her hand. Snow rose from the ground once again caught in a magical grip. _I really hate this spell,_ Snow thought as she struggled.

"Circe let my mother go," Stephanie told her. She picked up the chalice, "Look I'm giving you your chalice back, I didn't know ok? Now you have it back and you can leave us alone."

"Oh I think that Trivia left out a bit of information didn't she dear, "sister?" Circe smiled as she turned to Snow. "Did you know that since your daughter stole from me, her life is forfeit?"

Snow's eyes widened in surprise, _I knew something didn't seem right about this._ She thought as she struggled again. She looked right at Stephanie trying to tell her to run.

"The other woman told us that whoever had the chalice their life is forfeit." Emma told her as she pulled her dagger out.

Circe shook her head, "Nope her life is," She said nodding towards Stephanie, "And I'm so excited that your mother gets to watch." Circe told Stephanie as Trivia and Hecate appeared on the other side of Circe.

However, unbeknownst to Circe, Trivia and Hecate: Snow had fought through the grip and kicked Circe into the other witches knocking the three of them down. Running back to her daughters Snow took the chalice from Stephanie. "Mulan, Emma, Aurora, come on we have to return this back to the cavern." Snow told them as Stephanie stepped forward, "Stephanie come on."

"No, I will distract them." Stephanie told her mother. "Just go or...I may not last long."

"Stephanie!"

"Snow, I'll stay." Emma told her mother standing beside her sister. Stephanie glanced at Emma in shock. "Look you and Mulan are the better ones to get that chalice back. I can try to help distract them with Stephanie."

Snow looked between both daughters, _Once again my stubbornness is returning to haunt me the form of my daughters. _She sighed and nodded, squeezing both daughters' arms as she took off back to the cavern with Mulan and Aurora. Snow almost stopped running when she heard a scream, but she couldn't go back, she had a daughter she to save.

-break

Trivia, Hecate and Circe laughed as Stephanie went flying through the air. Emma ran to her sister. As she got to Stephanie she grimaced. There on her right shoulder was a massive burn and bruise forming. "Stephanie," She whispered trying to help her sister up.

"You're right, we should start opening up to each other." Stephanie whispered as she grimaced. That spell that Circe threw was enough to break an arm or pull a shoulder out of place. If it hit her chest it was enough to make her heart stop beating, "Is my shoulder still in place?"

Emma looked again, "Ouch, um no."

"Emma look out!" Stephanie yelled suddenly as she pushed Emma out of the way as another energy ball shot through the air. Stephanie jumped away from the attack and towards Emma. "Come on we have to take cover. She's playing cat and mouse right now."

"That's it little "sister", run from me. Then when I catch you it will make killing you that much more enjoyable." Circe said under her breath as she tossed out another energy ball.

-break

"Aurora come on you have to keep up!" Snow yelled behind her as she and Mulan ran towards the cavern.

"Just go, you have to save Stephanie." Aurora said she still hasn't got her energy fully back. Plus feeling affects of not having slept in awhile

"Go Snow, I'll watch Aurora." Mulan said stopping as Snow continued to run.

-break

Emma and Stephanie found a ditch to hide in from Circe. Crawling inside they tried to catch their breaths, "You'd think all that noise those energy balls make ogres would come running." Emma told her sister quietly.

Stephanie shook her head, "No, ogres can't hear or feel magic. They only hunt by actual sound. Magic only has sound to the people using it or by the targets of magic users." Stephanie explained as she grimaced looking at her right shoulder.

"That looks really bad," Emma said taking a look at it.

"It will be fine, I just need to heal. After running from Mom earlier my magic energies are still too low. I'm not healing as fast as normal." Stephanie took a deep breath, "You are much better sister than them." Stephanie whispered to Emma smiling. "I really hope I survive this attack so we can form a stronger bond."

Emma gently shook Stephanie, "Hey, I won't leave you and you're not going to die. Mom will save you, well us." Emma paused, "Wow I need saving a lot here." Stephanie started to shake, "Are you laughing at me?"

Stephanie looked up smiling her eyes watering from silently laughing, "Yes, it's nice that we're the ones finally getting rescued right?"

Emma took Stephanie's hand, "Yeah it is, I do care for you and I want to be close to you."

"Me too, maybe during the bigger talks we should have Mom around, just to help guide. I...I get..." Stephanie looked away.

"Hey me too, then after awhile we won't need Mom to be there to help us open up to each other." Emma paused, "I think we're doing ok now."

Stephanie smiled, "Yep," Stephanie opened her mouth to say something more when she hissed. Looking down Emma and Stephanie noticed their hands glowing gold...

-break

Snow ran as fast as she could. She was halfway through the cavern. This time she wasn't worried about traps she was going to do whatever she needed to save her daughters.

-break

"Stephanie, come out, come out wherever you are." Circe said as she walked through the forest. "I know you're here. You haven't learned how to teleport yet." Circe called as she got closer to the ditch where Emma and Stephanie were hiding. "I can feel your presence." Circe said turning to ditch, raising her arm she reached out.

Emma screamed as she was jerked backward. Flying through the air she landed ten feet from her sister. Stephanie stood up and kicked Circe in the chest. Taking out the Keyblade Stephanie stood at the ready. "I'm ready to play, Circe. Thanks to the power of true love I just got reenergized."

Circe smiled and summoned her blade as she engaged Stephanie in a duel. As the two fought Trivia and Hecate appeared to where Emma was. Pulling Emma up Trivia held a dagger to Emma's throat as they watched their "sisters" fight. Emma's breath hitched as Trivia pressed the dagger to her throat, she watched helplessly as Stephanie was kicked back and disarmed. Stephanie tried to summon her Keyblade back but she was again too weak and her shoulder was once again dislocated.

Circe raised her left hand again trapping Stephanie in a magical grip. Circe moved her left hand to force Stephanie closer to her as Stephanie now hovered above her. "We were happy before you came along." Circe told Stephanie. "I was Mab's favorite! Me! Circe! I was going to lead everyone to glory!" She told Stephanie flinging her backwards.

Stephanie was flung five feet from Circe. Her head hitting the base of a tree as she landed. Screaming in pain that the fall caused her shoulder and head she put her left hand to the back of her head trying to get back to her feet, but found she couldn't move. Looking over she noticed Hecate was holding her in place. Stephanie grimaced as Circe got closer to her both her hands in front of her.

Circe concentrated as she gathered all the magic she could into a massive energy ball..."You may be the cute one, Stephanie. But you're going to find that I'm meant to defeat Xehanort and lead our family to godhood."

-break

Snow was frustrated the torches were still throwing flames at her. She now found herself doing a similar dance as her daughter did just hours before. She was getting closer to the altar, _almost there girls, hang on_...

-break

Circe raised her hands high above her head, "Good bye little "sister." She told Stephanie with an evil grin as she began to lower her arms to throw the massive energy ball...

-break

Snow ducked and maneuvered herself under the final torch. Reaching she placed the chalice back on its place...

-break

Circe threw the energy ball, Stephanie closed her eyes. But nothing happened...The energy ball evaporated into thin air. "NO!" Circe screamed

Hecate screamed as she teleported angrily away. "You got lucky little "sister." Her voice echoed in the air where she stood.

Circe slowly approached Stephanie, "I'll be back." She told Stephanie as they stared at each other before Circe teleported away in a blaze of fire laughter filling the air.

Stephanie slowly got up only to notice Trivia still holding a dagger to Emma's throat. "If we can't kill you, we can kill her." Trivia told Stephanie, she began to put more pressure on the dagger to slit Emma's throat when to her surprise she found her hand was frozen in place.

Glancing back to where Stephanie stood, Trivia now was face to face with her, "Let go of my True sister." Stephanie told Trivia as she caught the hand with the dagger, shoving Emma out of the way, and maneuvering Trivia into stabbing herself in her chest.

Trivia screamed as fell to the ground magic tearing her body apart...

-break

Stephanie collapsed to the ground, Emma ran to her sister. "Stephanie," she whispered putting her hand to her sisters face.

"Sorry if I didn't kill her she would've..." Stephanie whispered hoarsely.

"I know it's ok..." Emma said looking at her sister in awe. "Is your shoulder ok? Are you ok?"

Stephanie shook her head no, "My scars are on fire. Mab knows what I've done. I won't be able to heal this shoulder wound as quickly as I normally would. She's punishing me." Stephanie noticed the worry in Emma's eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. She knows I was defending someone. She will stop the pain, she just wants me to know that..." Stephanie gulped, "Part of the "family" is gone."

Emma took Stephanie's other hand, "You don't belong to that family. You belong to ours."

-break

Snow gently ran a wet cloth over Stephanie's forehead she came back to find her daughters both suffering from injuries and Stephanie with a massive fever. Stephanie was in so much pain and delirious from fever that Emma explained all that happened, "Let me know when the pain subsides." She told whispered to Stephanie as she continue to caress her forehead.

**Flashback**

_ Snow ran back with Mulan and Aurora behind her. They ran back to the camp site. There Snow stopped running as she saw Emma leaning against a tree with Stephanie leaning against her. "Emma, Stephanie are you ok?"_

_Emma nodded, "Stephanie's shoulder is out of place. She says her scars are on fire." Emma explained as Snow bent down placing her hand on Stephanie's forehead._

_"She has a fever," Snow murmured before reaching and doing the same to Emma. "You do too." Snow was shocked that Emma didn't try to push her away. Looking closer she noticed Emma was bleeding from her neck. "Emma?"_

_"Stephanie and I could barely move. It took all of our strength just to get into this position. I was going to help her reset her shoulder but I was just..."_

_"It's ok," Snow whispered to her. "Mulan, Aurora come help me. We need to reset Stephanie's shoulder and we need to cool them down." Aurora nodded as she tore some rags up and ran to get them wet in the river. Mulan moved behind and helped Stephanie sit up. _

_"Ok want me to set it and you hold her?" Mulan asked._

_"Yes, Stephanie this is going to hurt." Snow told her as she held onto Stephanie tight. Placing her scarf in her daughter's mouth so her scream wouldn't alert any ogres she watched as Mulan reset Stephanie's shoulder in place._

**End Flashback**

Emma was lying near her sister and mother watching as Snow cared for both of them. It was weird and it was still hard to know that first Snow and now Stephanie are willing and wanting to put her first. She also had that feeling that James would too. _At least she now wants to meet half way,_ Emma thought with a smile at the talk she had with Stephanie. _I have a sister!_

Stephanie glanced at Emma, _I finally have a sister I can trust. A real one, that will watch my back, that will protect me too._ "Do I still have a fever?" She asked her mother.

"Yes," Snow answered, "You passed out while Mulan, Emma and I put your shoulder back into place." Stephanie sighed, "Both of your fevers should be gone tomorrow, but we will need to put your shoulder into a makeshift sling. _Since Mab won't let you heal, _Snow thought bitterly, "But I'm going to keep an eye on both of you."

"Mom," Stephanie whispered, "I'm sorry I put you and Emma into danger. I'm sorry I killed Trivia but she was going to kill Emma and I couldn't..." Stephanie rushed to defend herself she began to hyperventilate.

"Shh, calm down honey, you're going to make yourself sick, just sleep for me." Snow said as she held her daughter down, as she began to caress her daughter's forehead. "It's ok, just sleep." She told her soothingly as she continued to caress her daughter's forehead until she fell asleep.

-break

After Stephanie fell asleep Snow moved closer to Emma, "Let me see your neck again." She told Emma kneeling in front of her. Emma raised her head so her mother could see the cut that the dagger left. Snow held put a hand under Emma's chin to hold her still as she began to examine the cut. "It doesn't look too deep, and I got it cleaned before infection could begin. Are you ok?"

Emma nodded a little bit overwhelmed by the care Snow was again showing her, "I'm ok, I'm just..."

"Overwhelmed?"

Emma nodded her head, "These people are unlike anyone I've ever seen...Is Regina and Gol...Rumpelstiltskin really like this too?"

Snow sighed and ran her hand through Emma's hair, "Yes." Emma looked down, "Emma everything you've read about good conquering evil is true. Ok? You now have me, your father and Stephanie with you, and you have Henry too. We will do everything as a family, right?" Emma nodded her head reaching for her mother's hand. Snow took it and squeezed it, "Now you need to sleep too."

"She talked to me," Emma told her mother, Snow turned to Stephanie and then back to Emma. "We connected, I met her half way and she did too." Snow smiled. "I'm trying Snow."

"I know," Snow smiled as she gently forced Emma to lay back down.

"Snow will you..." Emma took a deep breath.

Snow whispered encouragingly to her daughter, "You can ask, it's ok to ask..."

"Stay with...please stay with me until I fall asleep." Snow smiled as she reached out and caressed Emma's forehead just like she did with Stephanie. Emma sighed, "Can Stephanie ask you for this or does she have some trouble too?"

Snow glanced over at Stephanie, "There are things she has trouble with and there are things that comes easier to her. Remember she told me that she wants and needs me to mother her." Snow turned back and winked at Emma, "You resisted originally." Emma smiled at her mother's teasing but found out that she could barely keep her eyes opened, "Go to sleep I promise I will be close to you all night."

"Will you be close to Stephanie too?" Emma asked. "She needs..."

Snow smiled, "Shh," Emma was beginning to sound like a big sister now, "Yes I will always be close to you Emma. You and Stephanie." Snow whispered as Emma slipped into slumber.

**Ok so I'm really nervous about this chapter please review. I'm was feeling in the Once spirit and decided to update for you all! I have up to Chapter 8 written. If you review you can have internet cookies :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following; please let me know if you have any questions and or thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 7-A Father's Love

**Forgot to mention sometimes I go back to previous chapters to fix some spelling and/or grammar errors. Also I may add a few things so please go back and reread some chapters...**

Chapter 7-A Father's love

James just finished setting the table, "Hey Henry come eat." He called for his grandson. Henry came bounding down the stairs straight to the table. "You doing ok?" He asked putting his hand up gently around Henry's neck.

"I miss Emma and Snow." Henry said looking up at his Grandfather. "I mean I know you do too. I miss Stephanie too. "

"I know, Henry." James said coming around and kneeling in front of his grandson. "Snow, your Grandma is over there taking care of your mom and your Aunt Stephanie. They will come back to us." Henry nodded his head, "Remember us Charming's always find each other, remember."

Henry smiled, "I remember."

"Good, now eat your burger before it gets cold." James smiled patting him on the leg.

-break

James had put Henry to bed. He sighed, Regina's attempt of redemption is causing confusion and mixed feelings within himself. _After everything she's done to Snow, to me, to Emma and to Stephanie now she wants to redeem herself for Henry._ James thought rubbing his hand through his hair in frustration. "Snow I miss you." He whispered as he took the picture of Snow and Emma and held it in his hands.

"I've barely got five minutes with you, barely got five minutes knowing Emma and Stephanie. I want to know my baby girls." James looked up towards Emma's bedroom hoping he didn't wake his grandson with his outburst. When no sound indicated that Henry was awake he sighed and went back to Snow's bedroom.

Undressing for bed then putting on shorts and t-shirt he got into bed. Letting the past few weeks begin to melt away. Not being able to leave the border, mining for fairy-dust, dealing with Rumpelstiltskin and his so called redemption, dealing with Regina's so called redemption...he's exhausted. Although punching Dr. Whale, for sleeping with Snow felt really good. He closed his eyes to try to let the stress leave his mind.

-break

"Grandpa," Henry whispered and nudged his grandfather's shoulder. "Grandpa?"

"Henry," James said lifting his head. "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"I was having dreams again." Henry said sitting on the edge of the bed, James moved over.

"Come on up," James said opening his arm for his grandson. "It's ok they are an affect from the sleeping curse. Your Grandma would get them," James told Henry helping him lay down, he moved to get a candle and a match. _Snow still gets them, _he thought as he lit the candle. "The light of the candle will keep the dreams away." Henry nodded as James climbed back in bed laying beside his grandson, "I promise you Henry we will be back together. All of us as a family. We will make it back to the Enchanted Forest," Henry leaned into his grandfather and started to close his eyes, "That will be the beginning of a new adventure, but we have take this one together."

"Together," Henry mumbled half asleep.

James smiled, "Together," he whispered, "You, me, your mom, Stephanie and grandma." James smiled as he fell asleep. At least with Henry he gets to be the grandpa. Then when his wife returns he will be the best husband and the best father that his daughters will ever have.

-break

Snow jumped awake, someone was dreaming. Turning she saw Aurora was still awake, but Stephanie was fidgeting, D_reams. _She thought as she moved closer to Stephanie. She started to caress her head, she turned to Aurora again. The girl looked like she was about to drop. _I really hate that sleeping curse_, she thought as she looked up towards the sky. "Henry," She whispered, "Charming I hope you're taking care of him."

**Internet cookies to all that review :)**


	9. Chapter 8-Captain Hook

**Disclaimer unfortunately the same; carriemarie78 this chapter is for you; Hook flirts with Stephanie and little bit of the backstory; Sorry I didn't write Emma up on the beanstalk with Hook because I did like those scenes between Emma and Hook on last night's episode.**

Chapter 8-Captain Hook

The next morning Stephanie's and Emma's fevers were gone so they were able to head back to the Safe Haven. Although Stephanie was moving a lot slower due to her shoulder, she also suffered nightmares last night. So she was focused on that more than anything.

Aurora noticing how far behind everyone Stephanie was waited for her, "I thought I could walk with you." Stephanie smiled, "So um...you know a lot of sorceresses right?" Stephanie nodded, "I'm assuming you know Maleficent?"

Stephanie turned to Aurora, "Oh yeah I know her." She said as she took a deep breath. "She knows me too."

"Wasn't she cursed? Emma said she killed her." Aurora asked as she and Stephanie continued following the others.

"She was pretending to be cursed, she was keeping an eye out for when Emma broke the curse. And Emma killed her in dragon form." Stephanie looked far off in the distance, "Maleficent will be back." Stephanie looked at Aurora, "Sorry, at least your family isn't the only one she's after." Stephanie said smiling gently.

"Your family is good at making enemies." Aurora laughed, "How do you know Maleficent?"

Stephanie sighed, "Um...she's Mab's other sister, Mab has two, Thetis and Maleficent." Aurora stood shock, "Yep, she also befriended Regina because she's attracted to power." Stephanie laughed a bit, "However, she calls me her favorite niece, but I think it's cause she likes to taunt, torture, and fight me, plus she knows how powerful I am."

-break

Snow and Mulan led as they got closer to the Safe Haven, "How are we going to tell everyone about Lancelot?"

"We tell them what really happened, the truth," Snow answered.

"But it could create a panic," Mulan said turning to Snow.

"Look I can tell them too." Snow said as she glanced behind to see Aurora, Emma and Stephanie talking.

"Snow stop," Mulan whispered, "We had sentries guarding the village, it was a 24 hour guard. Where are they?" Snow turned to look. "Ok we enter slowly."

Snow and Mulan alerted the others. Together they slowly approached the town. Stephanie lagged behind, she was starting to feel nauseous.

"How could ogres find this place?" Mulan asked Snow as she and her left the tent. The group happened upon a massacre, the entire village was killed. Emma and Aurora were walking amongst the bodies looking for survivors. "We were supposed to be protected."

"Ogres didn't do this." Snow whispered as she glanced at the victims. "Their hearts are gone. This was all Cora's doing. This is Cora's magic twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"It's too late," Mulan said shaking her head.

"We have to stop her before she does it to anyone else." Snow told her raising her voice.

"There is someone under there." Aurora said suddenly as Emma and her began to clear debris.

Snow and Mulan ran towards Emma and Aurora. There they helped a gentleman with no hand crawl out from under the debris. "It's ok, you're safe now." Snow told him as they helped him to his feet.

-break

Stephanie entered the Safe Haven slowly. The nauseous feeling slowly dissipating, she saw the bodies with the wounds to the chest, _Someone magical had been here...probably Cora. _She thought as she turned and noticed a gentleman sitting at a table with Aurora. Looking to her left she saw Mulan and Emma gathering some water while Snow was boiling something... Walking closer Stephanie saw the man's face clearer...summoning her Keyblade in her left hand she approached the table.

"Hello Sweetie," Stephanie said to the gentleman placing the blade directly under his chin.

"Hello Darling," The gentleman said smiling.

"Do you know who he is?" Emma asked as her, Mulan and Snow came running closer.

"Yes," Stephanie said, "Hello Hook."

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma asked looking in between Stephanie and Hook.

Snow's eyes widened, "Hook." She whispered as she took the hook out of the man bag.

-break

Mulan was tying Hook to a tree as Snow, Emma, Aurora and Stephanie spoke to him. "You know you ruined the fun, Darling." Hook said looking at Stephanie then grimacing when Mulan tightened the rope.

"Oh did that hurt?" Stephanie asked, "Good."

Hook chuckled, "You know it wasn't that long ago that you were tied like this on my ship." Stephanie looked away as Snow, Mulan, Emma and Aurora all stared at her. "You can tell the ladies you enjoyed it."

"Um a) that's my Mom over there. Shut it." She whispered, "And b) why would I have enjoyed it? You made a deal with Terra." Stephanie snapped at him getting into his face.

"I had to, he was giving me the weapon I needed. Come on Stephanie I didn't do what Terra really wanted me to. I can be honorable you know." He said winking. Stephanie rolled her eyes shaking her head as she paced back and forth.

"Ok wait a second, sorry to break up the flirting." Snow said stepping in front of Stephanie and whispered, "Hook? Really!" Stephanie rolled her eyes as Snow turned her attention back to Hook, "But what were you doing there?"

"Cora wanted me to infiltrate your group to learn everything she could about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she got there."

"She can't get there we destroyed the wardrobe," Snow said.

"Yes but Cora gathered the ashes...the enchantment remains." Hook told them.

Emma whistled, everyone jumped and took a defensive stance, looking around as the sound of an approaching ogre filled the air. "Look I'm good at telling when people lie, so here's my question. Why does Captain Hook want to come to Storybrooke?"

"To enact revenge on the man who took my hand, Rumpelstiltskin." He said looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Let's leave him, he had made allegiance with Cora." Mulan said as they all turned to leave.

"Wait! You still need me! Cora seeks an enchanted compass. It will lead her to your land. I'll aid you and that way you will be there before Cora." He shouted to the five women as they began to walk away.

"We'd be one step ahead of Cora." Emma said turning to Snow trying to hide her excitement, but Snow and Stephanie could read the excitement and hope on her face.

"Sounds too good to be true." Snow answered. "Let's go."

"WAIT! Stephanie you owe me! I spared your life, you owe me a life debt!" Hook shouted as Stephanie froze.

Stephanie sighed as Snow approached her, "It's true isn't it?" Stephanie nodded. "Cut him loose Mulan, but keep his wrists bound."

-break

Hook led the group to where the compass was last located. Stephanie walked side by side with Hook while the others followed. "So you found your family?" He asked glancing back. "I swear to you lass, if I had known they were the ones that Cora was after I would have...?

"What Killian? You want your revenge so much it wouldn't have mattered." Stephanie said as they walked.

"So," Hook nodded towards Stephanie's shoulder, "I see Mab's punishing you again. Does Snow know Mab's punished you like this before?"

"No." Stephanie whispered glancing back at Snow and Emma. "If you hurt them I swear..."

"I pledge my allegiance to whoever gets me to this Storybrooke first." Hook answered, "You can't do much with your shoulder anyway."

"Don't try my patience Hook, not right now." Stephanie answered as the two turned to face each other. "Also you didn't save my life until after you tortured me for hours under Terra's amusement. Until after you got what you wanted which was a way to get your revenge. THAT'S why I know you will do whatever it takes."

"I need to kill him, he killed Milah! He took my hand, I had to go to Neverland and deal with a brat that wouldn't let me... and it's all because of what Rumpelstiltskin did to me."

"No you torturing orphaned boys to find the right pixie dust to kill him was wrong. You torturing me to receive the blood of Xehanort to kill Rumpel was wrong." Stephanie answered walking away from him. "You only agreed not to kill me because you found a loop hole in your deal with Terra."

"I didn't want to torture you..." Hook said to Stephanie. "I wouldn't have made an enemy out of Pan if he would have just led me to the black fairies...Stephanie!" Stephanie sighed and walked away from Hook.

-break

Stephanie lagged behind after her and Hook's confrontation. Hook now led with Mulan and Aurora. "Just over this ridge, is where the compass resides." She heard Hook say to them.

"So will you tell me?" Snow asked as she waited for Stephanie.

"We had a small "fling," then he tortured me for a powerful poison that could kill the Dark One. Saved my life from Terra...only because he made a deal with Terra that he would torture me for Terra's amusement in exchange for Xehanort's blood, Terra agreed to that, but when he told Hook to kill me, Hook said he couldn't because it wasn't the deal." Stephanie shrugged, "Terra left in a tantrum and when Hook released me, I stole the poison, I destroyed the poison, he got mad at me, we fought, I won, then I left Neverland. That's what happened."

"Is he..."

"My true love?" Stephanie laughed a bit, "No, thank gods, but he was, he is a friend...with benefits." Snow stared at Stephanie. "Well I didn't fall in love with him, but I care for him. It just hurts to watch him become an evil person and not care for anything except his revenge."

"You think he'll betray us for Cora?"

Stephanie turned to her mother, "I think he'll do whatever it takes to get his revenge."

-break

Stephanie sat on a log near the beanstalk watching Hook tell the story of the giants, of Jack the Giant Killer, of the war over the magic beans, then saying he needs someone to climb up with him. She watched as he leered at Emma. Stephanie sighed as she watched Snow, Aurora and Mulan argue over who's going up there. Hook came over to sit by her, "too bad you can't climb." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her.

"I do have the use of my left hand and I can still punch you in that smug face of yours." Stephanie answered.

"You know I have every right to be as angry with you as you are with me." Hook answered sitting beside her. "So what can you tell me about Storybrooke?"

Stephanie turned and smiled at Hook mischievously, "Spoilers."

Hook and Stephanie were interrupted by Snow, Aurora and Mulan, "This is about us getting back to our loved ones. What can..."

"If I fail you can go!" Aurora said turning to Snow.

"It's going to me and I won't fail. I'm going." Now Stephanie, Hook, Snow, Aurora and Mulan all turned to Emma.

"You're new here." Snow said turning to her oldest.

"It's about getting back to Henry and I don't care what I have to face." Emma told her mother. "You're not going to argue with me?"

"Will it do any good?" Snow asked.

"No," Snow nodded. "Anything to help me with a giant?" Emma turned to Mulan as Mulan nodded her over.

"This will help knock the giant out." Mulan told her. "Powder made from poppies."

"Is your sword strong?"

"Strongest in all the realms."

"If I'm not back in ten hours you cut the beanstalk and go on without me." Emma told Mulan.

"Snow won't like that, neither will Stephanie." Mulan told her.

"That's why it has to be you. If I don't make it back you get my mother and my sister home." Emma told Mulan. Mulan nodded in agreement.

"Ladies shall we go?" Hook asked as he stood beside Stephanie.

Stephanie turned to Hook, "If you betray her..."

"My only concern is Rumpelstiltskin and I'm not your enemy. I think you and I have more a rivalry." Hook began. "I won't betray her. But you can tell your mother that she and her daughters are most definitely the fairest of them all."

"Stay away from my sister, Hook." Stephanie said walking away to stand by Snow.

Snow and Stephanie watched Emma begin to climb up the beanstalk with Hook. Now they just had to wait for them to return.

-break

Snow turned to Stephanie after they could no longer see Hook or Emma. "Will he betray her?"

"No, he won't want to turn me into an actual enemy." Stephanie said looking up. "He's and I both have enough of those and we are as close as friends as he can get. I'd rather not make an occasional ally/rival into a bitter enemy."

Snow turned when she heard Mulan making markings in the dirt. "What is she doing?" She asked as Stephanie turned around too.

"What is this?" Aurora asked.

"It keeps the time."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Snow asked as she and Stephanie approached.

"We can mark watches. We will probably end up traveling during the night again so we should get as much rest as we can." Mulan told them.

"I'll take the first watch." Snow said.

"I'll stay up with you." Aurora said quickly. Snow gave Mulan a puzzled look.

"Ok," Mulan said going over to rest.

"Stephanie why don't you go rest too, your shoulder must be bothering you." Stephanie stared between her mother and Aurora. Nodding her head she went to the other side of the beanstalk. She watched her mother talk to Aurora no doubt discussing the sleeping curse.

-break

The hours began to pass as they wanted for Emma and Hook to return. Stephanie watched as Mulan watched her "clock" keeping track of the hours. Stephanie looked down for a moment and then looked up her eyes now yellow, red and black. She looked at Mulan peering into her eyes, _Let me in...So that's what Emma wants..._ Stephanie thought as she pulled out of Mulan's memories rolling her eyes.

Everyone jumped when Aurora started to scream and whimper. Snow ran to Aurora and woke her. Mulan and Stephanie watched as Snow calmed Aurora. "Tell me about your dream." Snow gently suggested to Aurora.

Snow listened as Aurora described her dream, _Oh my gods, it's the same dream..._"Hey it's over now. These nightmares they will fade away, I promise." Snow told her.

"Did they for you?"

Snow turned away, "Yeah. Now come on." Snow said leading Aurora back to lay down. "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

Stephanie watched her mother with Aurora. Snow looked up and mouthed 'I love you.' Stephanie smiled and walked over by her mother and Aurora sitting beside Snow. Snow draped her other arm over her daughter, "Don't be jealous," She whispered as she ran her other hand through Aurora's hair.

"Mom, you need to watch Mulan. Ever since she talked to Emma...she's been planning something and it has to do with the time." Stephanie whispered. Snow gave her daughter a puzzled expression, "I used magic," Snow sighed, "I peered into her memories she talked to Emma..."

"Stephanie, please don't use that kind of magic." Snow told her taking putting her hand under her daughter's chin. "Those abilities are what worry and concern me about your safety. Please don't use those kind of spells." Stephanie nodded her head, "Thank you."

-break

"We're out of time." Mulan said suddenly at ten hours.

"And here it comes," Stephanie mumbled as she, Snow and Aurora sat up.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked Mulan as she stepped in front of Stephanie and Aurora.

"You're just going to leave her to die?" Aurora asked.

Mulan turned around and swung her sword at the beanstalk making the beanstalk shake. "NO!" Snow yelled tackling Mulan.

"Go Mom go!" Stephanie cheered. Aurora turned to her, "What I need something to cheer me up. I'm still injured and I didn't get to go up and fight a giant."

"You do not put my daughter in danger!" Snow told Mulan gaining the upper hand.

"STOP!" Snow, Stephanie, Aurora and Mulan looked up.

-break

Emma fell from the beanstalk, "Ow."

"Emma are you ok?" Snow asked letting go of Mulan and rushing to Emma.

"Two earthquakes and falling from a beanstalk. I think my brain is still rolling around." Emma laughed a bit as Snow helped her up.

"I did what she ordered," Mulan said looking at Snow. "Nothing more than that. Did you get it?" Mulan asked Emma.

"Yep." Emma said showing everyone the compass.

"Where is Hook?" Stephanie asked her sister with Aurora beside her.

"He's detained...come on get your stuff we only have ten hours." Emma told Mulan and Aurora.

"What? How?" Snow asked as Stephanie got closer.

"I have a friend looking over him," Emma told them as Mulan and Aurora got the bags together.

Stephanie stared at Emma, "You betrayed him?" Emma nodded her head, "I can't believe you..."

"Look I couldn't allow..."

Stephanie didn't let Emma finished as she jumped now in between Snow and Emma. "You idiot Emma! Now not only does our family have Cora, Regina, Rumpel, King George, and Maleficent, and Chernabog for enemies, plus Xehanort and his disciples, plus enemies of Mom and Dad's friends, plus Circe and Hecate...and Mab... we now have Hook." Stephanie told Emma, "Hook was the one person that never became an enemy, but now! Now he is! Now two women who just so happen to be sisters, have stopped him in his quest against Rumpel. Now we're enemies!"

"Look he told me how you destroyed the one poison that could kill Rumpel. That you betrayed him first."

"I destroyed it because that poison could kill anyone!" Stephanie exclaimed, "That poison was the blood of Xehanort, he's become so evil that his blood can kill anyone. I wasn't going to let anyone have that poison." Stephanie told Emma.

Snow grabbed Stephanie's left arm, "Stephanie, enough. Calm down. Take deep breaths and calm down. We will handle Hook when it comes to him." She told Stephanie moving her away from her sister so she could calm herself. Plus she still needed to talk to Emma. "You told her to cut it down?"

Emma's head shook as the conversation completely turned around. She sighed apparently both her mother and sister are mad at her decisions. She nodded answering her mother's question. "Yes I couldn't..."

"Because we are a family! Remember what I've been telling you the past few days?" Now Snow turned to both Stephanie and Emma. "Either of you remember! We handle this as a family! We stick together as a family! We go back together! That is the only way!" Snow told them as she pulled them in front of her. "Do you both understand me?!"

Emma hugged her mother and gently brought Stephanie into the side careful of her shoulder. "Yeah."

"I understand Mom," Stephanie whispered

"Good," Snow said as she wrapped her other arm around Stephanie, "Now let's go and steal the ashes from Cora."

"And go home." Emma finished. "I'm sorry Stephanie I just didn't want to take a chance."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Stephanie answered, "I just...part of the prophecy is that all the villains are supposed to converge on me and well it's really beginning to feel that way." _And there's a few more coming_, Stephanie thought with a shudder.

-break

Meanwhile the giant had let Hook go ten hours later, "Swan." Hook said out loud as he stalked towards the beanstalk. He didn't lie to her, yet she betrayed him? _Here I thought she was supposed to be a good guy? Her younger sister has more sense than her. I know why she took my poison away, but I found a new way to take care of Rumpelstiltskin, but now I have to take care of Snow White's family as well. Because both daughters had to betray me and get in my way._ Captain Hook thought as he climbed down.

"Cora my allegiance is to you." He said as he foot touched the ground.

"I accept."

**Yay end of Chapter 8; will be starting chapter 9 tonight...If you have any ideas please let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 9-Maleficent's Return

**Same Disclaimer: Ok this is more of reintroducing Maleficent; Also Maleficent looks more like she does in the movie then in the Show! **

Chapter 9-Maleficent's Return

Maleficent walked among the portals. Now the real battle begins, now it's time to continue on her quest, the quest for power, the quest for Stephanie...Maleficent continued to walk until she came upon the realm she was searching for. Stepping through the portal Maleficent arrived at the base of dormant volcano.

"It's been centuries it would seem Sister." A dark voice spoke from the mountain.

"The curse has been broken the battle has begun." Maleficent spoke to the voice. "Stephanie is of age and Mab is ready to groom and take her."

"We cannot allow the darkness to be destroyed." The voice spoke again, "Is she..."

"Oh yes, she is completely Snow White's and Prince Charming's child. She also knows of dear Mab's plot. She will defy Mab till her last breath, which is the key to her survival." Maleficent told the voice. "So will Snow White, she won't let her daughter become Mab's pawn."

"Mab's plan is the end to conflict, without evil and the threat of darkness there is no happy endings...without conflict you can't have the happiness..." The voice spoke as Maleficent nodded her head. "You will gather all the villains...we cannot allow Stephanie to fulfill Mab's prophecy."

"Chernabog."

"Maleficent, my dear sister, we will continue to fight the "Charmings," Aurora's family, Thomas and Ella's...we are the villains and neither of us, heroes and villains are complete without the other..."

Maleficent smiled evilly, "There is always a power struggle, there is always good vs. evil. And I can't wait till Mab's out of the way. Because then...the true curse will be broken."

-break

Snow and Mulan led the other three back away from the beanstalk. However over the course of walking Snow discovered that Emma received injuries while battling the giant. After forcing Emma to rest after Snow examined her injuries the women realized that they had no clue where Cora was hiding. So for now, Snow decided that they would find a clearing and prepare for Cora and Hook to come to them, because they had the compass and Snow knew Cora would come for it.

Snow turned to see Aurora trying to sleep again. It seemed that only when she slept near Snow that she got any kind of rest. Emma would watch as her mother comforted Aurora and felt a twinge of jealousy and guilt. She wanted Snow to do that for her. She wanted to do that for Henry. Emma also felt guilty it's obviously clear her mother knows what to do and how to protect and care for herself, _I really need to pay attention where I'm at and who I'm with._

Getting up Emma went over to Snow, "I'm really sorry." She murmured staring at her mother. "I..."

Snow got up and led Emma away from the sleeping Aurora. "One you should be resting, we need you to rest to make sure you don't have any permanent damage." Emma looked down, Snow forced her daughter to look at her, "Emma, I know why you did it, but you have to stop. I know how to do things, I know how to do a lot more then you give me credit for." Emma took in a deep breath, she was ashamed of how she would sometimes view her mother and sister. Snow continued as she still held her daughter's face in her hand, " I've technically been alive for about fifty-six years. I've fought in wars, I've fought witches and sorceresses, I've been a thief, I've been a fugitive, and now I've been a soft spoken timid school teacher. Believe it or not being cursed gave me other experiences and lessons. It feels like I've lived two life-times."

"I can't even imagine what that feels like," Emma told her mother looking down.

"Try also adding the last time you saw your daughters they were babies in your arms and now...they are two beautiful women." Snow told her looking at Emma with the look of a mother in awe. "You know what hurts? That Regina made me a teacher took away my sense of self and confidence and put me in front of children knowing that the emptiness I felt was the loss of my own."

Emma took a deep breath, "When everything is fixed here and in Storybrooke...you want to come back here don't you?"

Snow made sure her daughter was looking at her, "Truthfully, yes because it is my home. It is where I feel free, it is where I'm strong. Storybrooke was a prison for me, your father, the people in Storybrooke, it still is a prison to us." Snow started to gently caress Emma's cheek, "I won't make you choose Emma. Your father and I will live in whichever realm you live in. Because I would gladly give up my life for your happiness, your happiness makes me happy."

"What about Stephanie? Stephanie said that you would choose me over her?" Emma's eyes began to water up, "And I know Henry will want to be here..."

Snow sighed and reached to wipe away some of Emma's tears, "Truthfully I think you coming to live with us in this realm would be best for all of us and you. It would help you open up and you wouldn't be reminded of the land that filled us all with pain. I know Stephanie will want to live wherever James and I are, she would prefer here, but she prefers all of us together, but what do you want?" Snow asked her firmly. "Tell me what you want."

"I, I want a home...and to me right now home is where Henry is, home is where James is, where Stephanie is," Emma peered up shyly into Snow's eyes. "Where you are." Emma tried to take a calming breath.

"Emma," Snow pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"I want to come home...this is where we belong...it will be a big adjustment for me but I know...inside this is where I belong." Emma whispered to Snow.

-break

Stephanie had gone off into the corner, summoning the Keyblade in her left hand she raised it above her head. "Heal!" She tried to move her shoulder still excruciating pain. Stephanie gave a frustrated sigh, "Give me strength!" She commanded as she again raised the Keyblade above her head, still her shoulder didn't heal. "I'm okay!" Stephanie shouted as she copied the motion, but the result was the same. "Ah!" Stephanie screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Mulan asked approaching Stephanie slowly.

"Trying to heal my damn shoulder but will it heal? No! Because Mab is being a petty bitch and won't let me heal myself!" Stephanie ranted as she stomped past Mulan.

-break

After everyone settled for the night Snow went over to Stephanie. She carried a bowl full of water and a rag. Stephanie eyed her mother suspiciously as Snow sat beside her. Her eyes widened when Snow reached and gently began to take off the sling. "How much pain are you in?"

Stephanie gave Mulan an annoyed look apparently she told Snow about what she saw her attempting to do, "Not much." Snow gave Stephanie a frustrated look and reached forward putting pressure on the burn/bruise of Stephanie's shoulder, "Ow! Mom!"

"Next time I ask how much pain you're in. Tell me." Snow's tone left little room for argument as she began to dab the wound with a soaked rag.

Stephanie hissed, "I'm in a lot of pain." Stephanie admitted then hissed again as Snow examined the wound and began to redress the sling.

After Snow redressed the wound she placed her hand on Stephanie's forehead. "Ok you're going to lay down the rest of the night." Stephanie opened her mouth, "Don't argue with me, you have a fever again, are your scars burning again?"

Stephanie glanced away nervously from Snow, "It's nothing." She whispered.

"Stephanie." Snow spoke sternly.

Stephanie whined, "Yes they are," that was all Snow needed to hear as she gently forced Stephanie into a laying position. "Mom," Stephanie whined, "Really I'm fine."

"You have a fever again, your scars are burning, and your shoulder is not healed." Stephanie looked away, "Stephanie, Mulan said you were trying to heal yourself, is Mab doing this?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered.

Snow kept a firm hand on her daughter holding her in place, "Like I said, you are done for the night. I'm going to be helping Mulan prepare in case Cora or anyone attacks." Snow told her gently but her voice was full of authority. She kept pressure on her hand forcing her daughter to stay lying down. "I will check on you almost every half hour while I help her and then I'll be beside you ok?" Stephanie nodded, "Good, now rest and sleep."

-break

"Snow White." Startled Snow looked around, Aurora was finally sleeping, still close to Snow, Emma was sleeping on the other side of Stephanie, Mulan had left to patrol which left Snow to watch the camp. First looking down to Stephanie she felt her forehead again, she still had a fever, but she was sleeping. Turning around she walked over to where she heard the voice. "Snow White," the voice called.

"Who are you?" She asked knocking an arrow out and putting it into position. Snow gasped as the owner came into view. "Maleficent?"

-break

"Hello Snow," Maleficent whispered. "Don't worry I come in peace." Maleficent told her making an olive branch appear, "See, olive branch." Maleficent walked calmly pass Snow as she stared at Aurora. "This olive branch only lasts for this evening." She told Snow staring at Aurora.

Snow still had her arrow trained on Maleficent, "Why should I believe you?"

Maleficent walked over to Stephanie, "Because I know how to save your daughter..."Maleficent told her, "And the amusing thing is I want to save your family..."

-break

"Stephanie wake up," Snow whispered gently nudging her daughter. When Stephanie awoke Snow helped her sit up then pulled her into a hug. Stephanie gave Snow a puzzled look, "Oh don't look at me like that, I missed twenty-six years of hugging you." Snow told her running her hand down Stephanie's cheek.

"Mom?" Stephanie whispered.

"I know how to save you." Snow whispered holding Stephanie close. "I know how to protect you from Mab."

**Internet cookies to all who review and continue to review and read my story! I'm a little stuck for chapter 10 send me a request and I can see if it will fit into my storyline... thankies**


	11. Chapter 10-Changing Destiny

**Thank you to all that review, follow and favorite this story. It means a lot to me. I hope this chapter surprises you all :)**

Chapter 10-Changing Destiny

James walked quickly to the front door, "I'm coming." He called opening the door. "What do you want?" He questioned as he reached for his sword.

Maleficent smiled as she entered, "Don't worry I come in peace." She said holding up an olive branch. "It's so nice to see you and Snow acting like yourselves again." She commented with a hidden smirk. "I visited with Snow last night." James raised his eyebrows, "Don't worry your wife and daughters are fine, but there are complications that we need to discuss..."

-break

Charming stared at Maleficent trying to process the information. "Are they ok? I mean is Stephanie doing ok?" He asked when he learned of Mab's true plans for his daughter. He was trying to handle his emotions but all he could see was red...he wanted to kill the so called Queen of all Magic.

"Snow's taking care of her." Maleficent answered, "This prophecy can be stopped if you and Snow do what I say." Maleficent peered into Charming's eyes, "Make no mistake Charming, I am still an enemy, Rumpel is still an enemy, Regina is, Chernabog is, your "father" is, but we all know that Mab is the true enemy, the true evil. We will help you and your wife keep your child and keep her safe, because I don't want to be blasted into oblivion."

"So we're in an uneasy truce. But my wife and daughters are still over there...What do I do to ensure that I keep my daughter's free will?"

"We need _you_ to kill Xehanort! If it's by Stephanie's hand that will begin the catalyst to Mab's prophecy."

"Where is he?" Charming asked as he know held his sword in his hand.

Maleficent leaned forward, "Storybrooke." She whispered.

-break

**THE LAND OF MAGIC-1 WEEK AGO**

Mab paced in her throne room. Turning to her looking glass she waved her hand, within seconds Xehanort's image appeared. "Well?"

"Well hello Mother so nice of you to summon me." Xehanort told her with a grin.

"Do not placate me right now, Stephanie killed Trivia!" Xehanort genuinely appeared shocked, "Are you in position?" Mab asked anxiously.

"Yes Terra opened the portal for me just as soon as Stephanie returned back to the Enchanted Forest. Too bad the young wizard outlived his usefulness." Xehanort thought with a grin, "I think we should build him a shrine in his honor of aiding us to become gods."

"Do not wait in engaging her in battle Xehanort, we're running out of time. She wasn't supposed to kill Trivia. And if she or her parents find out how to release her from my control."

"Don't fret Mother, we will still win." Xehanort told her.

"Be sure we do," Mab told him as she ended their conversation.

-break

Charming moved his sword from one hand to the other, "Gramps let me come with you!" Henry pleaded to him as Charming led him out of the apartment. "I can help you."

"Henry I know you want help but this is something I must do alone. Ok?" Henry looked away. Charming stopped and turned his grandson to face him, "Listen to me Henry. I'm not leaving you behind, I'm taking you to Red's. What I'm going to do is very dangerous and if I don't do this Stephanie will lose her soul." _And could cause us all to become enslaved._ James thought to himself. "I promise you Henry I will return to you."

Henry slammed himself into his grandfather, "I love you. I don't want our family to be alone anymore."

Charming held his grandson close, "We won't, this is the first step into insuring that." Henry nodded his head. "Ok let's go to Granny's then I'll be back to pick you up."

-break

"What Maleficent spoke of is the truth." The Blue Fairy told Charming, Red, Granny and Belle. Before James left he wanted to confirm what Maleficent said with the Blue Fairy. "Stephanie must have done something in the other realm because even before the curse hit everything about Mab, Xehanort and Stephanie was clouded to me, Rumpelstiltskin, and other magic users. But suddenly the cloud has lifted," She turned to James, "I was going to be speaking to you about it as soon as Snow, Emma and Stephanie returned to us."

James nodded his head, "It would appear that Maleficent wanted Snow and I to know sooner." James turned back to the Blue Fairy, "How is the fairy dust coming along?" James asked.

"The dwarves are getting the diamonds to grind into fairy dust. It won't be long before all the fairies have their powers back." The Blue Fairy confirmed.

"Good, because even though Regina and Rumpelstiltskin are trying to redeem themselves they are still who they are, plus with Maleficent, King George and all the other villains and magic users, we need some good magic on our side." Charming answered.

"I'm all for us having some magic back on our side." Red told James.

"I will not lose my daughters anymore. I will not lose my wife either." Charming declared standing up. "Now I can do what I know I can do. Save my daughters, wife and grandson and take back my kingdom." Charming declared taking his sword out. "Red please watch Henry, if I'm not back in 10 hours, send a search party." Red nodded, James held out a map of Storybrooke, "I'll be here."

"The library?" Belle asked.

"Yes underneath the library." James told them then turned to his grandson. He took Henry in his arms, "I will be back in 10 hours. Ok?" Henry nodded his head, "Have faith Henry," He whispered then forced Henry to look at him, "I will find you in 10 hours."

Henry nodded as he watched his grandfather leave, _He will be back_. Henry thought although he was terrified that he will never see his grandfather again.

-break

Charming entered the library quickly he went to the area that was closed off. He crossed the police tape that he put up to protect people from entering the cavern below. He swung his sword between his hands for a quick warm up. "Here we go," He muttered to himself as he made the elevator go down...

-break

Xehanort was a man of magic, he was a man of darkness due to what his mother made him. His plans were to hide out here in Storybrooke, wait for his dear "sister" to return, then start reeking hell on the Storybrooke inhabitants. He looked up when he heard the elevator, summoning his blade to him he went to investigate, _Who knows I'm here?_

-break

"Prince...Charming? Or is it James? Or David Nolan?" Xehanort mocked as he met the occupant in the elevator. "I must say it's an honor to meet and kill you." He told him holding up his blade at the ready.

"I know of your plot I know of your so-called prophecy." James said walking out of the elevator his sword at the ready. "I know of Mab's prophecy."

Xehanort sighed, "It seems dear little sister can't keep her mouth shut."

"Actually it was little dragon that told me." James told him with a determined sneer. "I will stop you." James told him.

Xehanort laughed as he held his blade up, "You will try." He taunted as James charged. Within moments the two engaged in a duel. Xehanort raised his left hand flinging James backwards. "You are at a disadvantage. I have magic."

"Whatever you conjure. I will defeat." James answered as he got up and engaged Xehanort again.

The two continue to duel. Xehanort would throw spell after spell at James. He would send energy balls and bolts, fireballs, wind blasts at him and yet James still kept coming at him. He was finding this prince to be a formidable opponent. "I've watched Stephanie fight, she fights a lot like you." He told James.

James threw a punch at Xehanort making him stagger back, "I honestly thought she would have more of Snow's fire."

Xehanort smirked as he got back up and attacked James again. After what seemed like hours of fighting Xehanort began to lose patience. "You know I'm really getting sick of you and your wife meddling in my Mother's, mine and dear little Stephanie's affairs."

James now stood a few feet away from Xehanort, "Then we share something in common, because I'm getting sick of people _meddling and scheming_ in controlling my family!"

Xehanort growled dropping his blade and lifting James in the air by a spell, "CAN YOU SPARE A HEART?" He taunted.

James gasped as he was lifted in the air, he was feeling his life force drain from his body. _I can't give up_. _My heart feels like it is being tore apart._ James thought but he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness...

-break

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

Snow suddenly gasped as she fell to the ground in pain. Turning around she noticed Stephanie wheezing and Emma gasping for air, _Charming?_ She thought as she put a hand on her heart. She and her daughters can feel when their family is in pain.

-break

**STORYBROOKE**

Xehanort was suddenly blasted across the cavern. James fell to the ground gasping for air as all color returned to his face. He got up and looked behind him, there stood Regina standing in the elevator. Picking up where he dropped his sword he turned his attention back to Xehanort.

Xehanort got up and grabbed his blade bringing it back up in defense. However, unlike before now Xehanort looked absolutely exhausted. James smiled, _Xehanort just used his main attack, he's out of energy_. With new found determination he attacked his adversary.

Xehanort barely had enough time to defend himself, it appears James received a new burst of energy. He struggled to keep up with a the man's blade. Xehanort was slowly learning who he is fighting... THE Prince Charming!

James picked up his speed as he became crisped and faster. He saw the fear in Xehanort's eyes, he knows the tide has turned. James made a motion with his blade, Xehanort went to intercept but it left him defenseless, James finished off the man that's been haunting his daughter.

Xehanort fell headless to the floor.

-break

Charming watched as magic tore and ripped away the body. Regina and him reacted as the earth shook and the sound of thunder filled the air.

-break

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

Stephanie looked around the area standing up in a defensive stance. Snow stood beside her and put her hand on Stephanie's left shoulder. Stephanie turned to her mother, "Something's happened..." Stephanie whispered as the earth shook.

-break

**STORYBROOKE**

"How did you know I was here?" James asked as he and Regina rode the elevator up.

"Henry called me," Regina told him. "I owed you a life debt for saving Henry from Daniel."

"I didn't do it for you Regina." James told her, "I did it because he's my family."

Regina laughed and turned to James, "It's beginning to appear clearer to me that for me to be part of Henry's life, I have to start accepting our family." She told him. "How is that for us? Being one big happy family."

James didn't answer as they rode the rest of the way in silence. Once they were back on the ground floor he turned to Regina. "Thank you for aiding me," James told her as they left the library. "It still doesn't change what you've done to Snow, to me, to my daughters, or to my grandson. You may think you're on the way to redemption, but I know you Regina."

_Well I deserve that, _"You're welcome," Regina told James, "You're right, I'm not anywhere close to redemption to be in the family. I still don't feel sorry for what I did to Snow, you, your daughters or friends." She told him walking away.

-break

"Gramps!" Henry shouted when he saw James walking through the door. He ran and hugged his grandfather. "I'm so glad your back and look you have two hours to spare!"

James held his grandson close, "I told you I would find you." He said grabbing his face gently caressing the side of his grandson's head. "Have you ate yet? I could do with one of Granny's burgers." Henry smiled as he led his grandfather to a bar stool.

Red smiled as James sat down, "You look like you just awakened." She smiled writing down the orders she knew James and Henry would want.

James winked at Red, "Oh yeah, the Prince is back." He told her smiling. Red smiled back as she went to place their order. James turned and noticed movement in the window.

Maleficent smiled and nodded her head at Charming. James nodded his head back to her. _The first step in saving Stephanie is complete. Only three more steps to go..._

-break

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

Snow held Stephanie as she screamed her body was shaking and her scars were on fire. Snow gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair or caressed her forehead as she whispered calming words into Stephanie's ear. Emma sat close to Snow and put her hand on her sister's leg trying to offer some support. Unbeknownst to Stephanie she flashed gold as an image of chain evaporated into thin air, Emma turned to Snow with a puzzled look, but Snow just smiled. _Charming has started the chain reaction, soon Mab won't have control over our daughter. Soon they will be home and Mab won't have my daughter shackled anymore._

**LAND OF MAGIC**

Mab screamed, her scream shook every realm in existence. Her son was dead, her villain was dead! How was she going to make Stephanie into THE Ultimate Savior now? _Someone is turning the child against me_. Mab thought angrily as she began to pace. Thetis had now appeared beside her sister as she watched her throw a temper tantrum. "How is this happening?" Mab shrieked turning to Thetis.

"Well Xehanort did tell Stephanie..." Thetis told her.

"He was supposed to, it was supposed to make that girl believe in the Utopia. It was supposed to appeal to her want and need for power. I implanted those needs into her." Mab explained as she angrily threw a crystal at the wall.

"She's resisting you, she always has."

"I know! I want her to want to join me! I need her to want the join me! She needs to join me by choice not by me forcing her. So I thought if I gave her time...she'd come round in the end. I thought by me saving her from her siblings and finding out that she could offer everyone paradise, she would join me."

"Well she's a stubborn creature isn't she?" Thetis spoke rhetorically.

Mab gave another shriek as she threw another crystal, "But now she's killed Trivia, that one action has made all magic users aware of the prophecy. Her father killed Xehanort...if she tells me "No, she won't join me" two times and her parents tell me once...I will no longer have control or claim to her."

"You wish me to summon her?"

Mab shook her head, "No. Not yet, I will give her a chance to clear her head. For her, Snow and Emma to return back to Storybrooke. Sooner or later she will submit to me and be mine."

**Likes? Please review I'll give you internet cake! Internet cookies, internet brownies? I know hot chocolate with cinnamon! Hehe **


	12. Chapter 11-Connections

**Disclaimers are still the same.**

Chapter 11-Connections

Stephanie climbed up the hill to where her mother was, "What are you thinking about?" She asked sitting by her.

"Other than your father," Snow smiled as she reached to Stephanie. Stephanie smiled and leaned into her mother enjoying feeling close to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I can move my shoulder again." Stephanie told her with a smile. "I find it a little weird that Maleficent healed it, but oh well. I think I want to spar with someone for a bit. Was going to ask Mulan."

"And..."Snow prodded gently.

"The scars aren't on fire anymore. Now they just throb like normal." Stephanie told her mother, but Snow's eyes were burning a hole into her soul, "What?"

"Something happened and I know your father had something to do with it. Have you heard or felt anything from Mab? Plus sparring with Mulan really? Are you sure you don't want to ask me something?"

"Well, for one Mab's been yelling in my head a lot." Snow looked at Stephanie confused. "She's been telepathically yelling. All magic users can hear her. But she hasn't...spoken to me yet. And two as for sparring..." Stephanie mumbled the last bit.

"Well in regards to Mab please let me know if she..." Stephanie nodded, "Thank you." Snow told her. "Now if you want to spar so badly and you seem to be having trouble asking me, then teach Emma."

"What?!"

"Stephanie, Emma only knows how to fight from the human world...which is nothing like here. She needs to learn. I think it won't be quite as weird for her to learn from you at first than me." Snow told Stephanie looking up in the sky again.

"But...you're Mom you've always wanted to teach us. You even said so, well sort of said so in the nursery. And why do I have to teach her?" Stephanie looked away shyly, "I wanted to..."

"Stephanie you know if we're going to fight and take the kingdoms back as family we need to trust each other. Think of it as another bonding exercise." Snow giggled a little at her daughter's face, "You can ask me too you know."

"I wanted to spar with you and learn from you. Emma won't take learning from me well."

"Yes she will, tell you what. You teach her some basics, and I'll come a spar with you later. She needs your help, and I'm afraid if she sees too much of what I can do it will cause her to retreat into herself." Snow explained.

"Deal, as long as we get to spar later." Stephanie answered and Snow smiled nodding her head.

-break

Emma stared down at the wooden sword in front of her. "Really? I've held a real sword before."

Stephanie shrugged as she twirled her wooden sword around then decided to set it down in front of her, "I know." Then without a warning Emma was lying on her back with her sword in Stephanie's hand. "See why we're using wooden swords?"

Emma shook her head and looked around to see if Mulan or worse Snow was watching, "You caught me off guard." She grumbled getting back up.

"Oops I'm sorry here." Stephanie said handing back the wooden sword but as soon as Emma was up she knocked her back down and disarmed her again with a smirk. "Were you not ready that time?"

Emma scowled got up and this time charged her younger sister, "I'm ready!"

Stephanie easily blocked her sister's attack and before Emma knew it, she was on the ground again. "No offense sister but you fight like a crazy cat lady. Did you not watch Star Wars? Fighting with fear, anger and hate lead to suffering, Yoda says so." Stephanie told her with a smile.

"You really watched Star Wars?" Emma asked as she stop to catch her breath.

"Duh! It was an epic movie and plus I had to hang out in the mortal world to make sure everything was going to plan. And don't diss the Yoda! He's an awesome master!" Stephanie explained and giggled as she twirled the wooden sword in her hand. "So you ready to listen to me and learn or you still wanting to be stubborn?"

Emma nodded her head since Stephanie had now bested her three times, "Point taken. Teach me." Stephanie smiled.

-break

Snow quietly moved to a different hill as she watched her daughters. She smiled as she watched Stephanie stand side by side with Emma and taught her techniques and movements then having her repeat them then actually engaging her in a small spar.

"When you are dueling what goes through your mind?" Emma asked. Snow's eyebrows rose this was an interesting question.

Stephanie shrugged, "Well usually it's on my opponent and the surroundings. I'm either studying them or trying to plan a quick getaway if need be." Stephanie giggled, "Sometimes I hear music in my head."

"Huh?" Emma asked as she copied Stephanie's current hand movement.

"Well you know in the world you grew up people listen to music when exercising? Sometimes I can hear music...it's like my magic puts head phones on my head. I can hear music like it's on the radio or an iPod."

Emma stopped, "Really? That's actually kind of a cool."

Stephanie shrugged, "Magic is very interesting, remember when I told you the ogres can't hear magic. Magic users can hear the sound of magic, which is music. So when you're in a battle, you hear like action movie music themes. Then when you're not you hear something different...it's really interesting. The first time I heard it, I thought I gone crazy."

"Can you control it?"

"Of course, it was just something I needed to know and eventually control." Stephanie said raising her wooden sword as Emma copied her action.

"So if you were listening to music now. What would you pick?" Emma asked as she continued to learn the techniques and started to put them together.

Stephanie shrugged, "To drive you nuts, the Rocky training theme." Emma stuck her tongue out at her sister. "What? I like those movies too you know."

Snow laughed as she listened to her daughters, Stephanie and Emma jumped and turned to the observer. "So who's ready to spar with me?" Snow asked twirling her wooden blade.

"Me!" Stephanie exclaimed as Snow approached her.

"Emma, would you like to spar?" Snow asked her oldest.

"Um...I think I will just watch this round." Emma said sitting down. _I really just want to watch Snow fight without me being in any kind of danger._ Emma thought with a little excitement.

-break

Snow was surprised at how quickly Stephanie went on the offensive. She was almost caught off guard but then she recognized Stephanie's style. Snow smiled as she anticipated Stephanie's next move, she baited Stephanie in when she held her wooden sword to her daughter's throat as she blocked Stephanie's incoming wooden blade. "Nice try Sweetie," She told Stephanie, "You think I wouldn't recognize my own technique?"

Stephanie was able to escape her mother's hold, twirling around she attacked her again. Again Snow smiled, she knew this person's style too. "Now you're using your father's style against me. Good girl, not letting me see you're true form. I'm impressed." Snow praised as she again forced her daughter into a yielding position. "But I've sparred so much with your father I invented counters to his moves."

Stephanie nodded, "You're right Mom, maybe it's time to show you my style." Stephanie now let lose in a mixture of Snow's and Charming's fighting skills

_This is the most beautiful technique._ Snow thought impressed, her daughter had combined her own style with Charming's style and shaped it into her own. Snow was actually starting to get a bit of workout, however she knew her daughter was just showing her the tip of the ice berg. Snow knew that Stephanie was still holding back. She also knew her daughter was more chaotic then what she showed Emma, Snow knew this just by how battle ready and angry Stephanie got when she couldn't go after Regina.

Emma watched in excitement and awe at her mother and sister. But she also felt a twinge of jealousy, her sister got to watch and see images of their parents fighting, creating her own style. But she, she didn't get any of that. Training with Stephanie was fun, but she really wanted to learn from Snow and her father.

"Emma!" Emma jumped as Snow called her. "Come over here."

Emma walked over to her mother and sister. She was so engrossed her in thoughts she didn't realize they stopped, "What?" She asked slightly apprehensively.

Snow reached for Emma as she got closer, she whispered as she pulled her closer, "Meeting each other half way right?" She took Emma's hand that held the wooden sword. "Since Stephanie was kind enough to teach you the basics, I'm going to teach you the techniques that are more advance."

Stephanie smiled as she watched Emma secretly try to hide her smile. _How does Mom always know?_ Stephanie wondered as she watch Emma with Snow. _She knew I wanted to learn from her directly and she anticipated that Emma did too._

"Stephanie are you paying attention?" Snow asked, "If you're trying to meld my style into yours you should learn from the pro."

_How does she do that?!_ Stephanie thought as she paid attention to her mother.

"I want you to try a new series of techniques." Snow said as she began to show her daughter after she got Emma started on her next set.

"Why? This isn't my style." Stephanie told her frustrated.

"You're style has a lot of anger in it. You fight more like a Sith than a Jedi " Snow smirked. Stephanie and Emma stared at her mother in shock, "What I know what Star Wars is too." Snow teased.

-break

Snow looked up towards the sky, the moon was shining brightly tonight. Snow sighed she missed Charming, Red, Granny, Ella...her friends, her family that she made. Glancing down she watched Aurora sleep, the poor girl was still suffering nightmares. _I hated that room, the fire_. Snow thought shuddering. Turning her head at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance Snow smiled, gods she missed her friend, her sister, Red. But it was amusing it seemed now Aurora had latched onto her as well, she constantly seemed to add to her family from Red, to the dwarves, to Charming, her daughters...

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, favored and followed the story, I hope you are enjoying and will continue to enjoy. Happy internet cookies to all the Oncers!**


	13. Chapter 12-Defying Mab

**Yay an update! Usual Disclaimer; Also I changed the ending of chapter 11 reread chapter 11; I have up to chapter 15 written!**

Chapter 12-Defying Mab

Mab called Circe, Hecate and Thetis to her. After everything that has happened the last few days she is becoming more anxious, volatile, and desperate. She paced like a panther ready to pounce, "We need to move fast! I've changed my mind, I don't want to give her time. She needs to be mine now!"

"So what do we do 'Mother'?" Circe asked sitting on her mother's throne. Circe would just prefer Mab to chose her and kill Stephanie.

Mab paced she was still angry that Merlin and Morgan had broken away from her. "Is he still trapped?" Mab asked turning to Hecate.

"Tribune?" Mab nodded, "Yes he's still trapped." Hecate answered unsure of what Mab was getting at.

"Good," Mab thought as she waved her hand. A portal opened and a man that looked to be in his late twenties emerged. He wore his black hair long and his eyes were red. "Tribune, welcome home." Mab whispered as she embraced her 'son'.

"Something dire must have occurred if you're releasing me now." Tribune commented, "Where is Trivia?" He asked after looking around, "Where is Xehanort?"

"Dear little 'Sister' really botched the plan." Circe said looking at her nails. As Mab proceeded to explain everything that had occurred in Tribune's absence.

"So how do we proceed now?" Tribune asked once he absorbed all the information.

Mab smiled as she made a motion for him to come to her. Once her 'son' was close enough she whispered in his ear, "I want you to break her." Tribune smiled.

-break

Stephanie took off running, she waited until Mulan was sleeping, Snow was on the other side of the camp and Emma and Aurora were asleep. Something just felt wrong, it was like a ping hit her heart, a moment of despair. Then she felt nauseous, it only meant one thing... he returned. She knew Mab was the one who freed him too. She had to stop him before he reached her mother and sister! She had to make sure they got back to Storybrooke even if she didn't.

As Stephanie continued to run from the campsite she knew when Snow discovered that she was gone, she would probably get an earful if she ever saw her mother again. However, Mab is her destiny and she will do whatever she could to protect her family from Mab. She would stop Mab at any costs. Stephanie continued to run, she ran as fast as she could away from her mother and sister, but as she ran she couldn't help remembering her past, growing up with Mab...

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_Mab towered over a five year old Stephanie trying to teach her about magic. "Are you paying attention to me child?" She commanded as she roughly took Stephanie's face in her hand._

_"Yes, Queen Mab, I just...I don't understand if I have all this power, why I can't break the curse?" Stephanie mumbled trying to look away. Mab didn't appreciate weakness or emotions._

_**Again thinking about Snow White and Prince Charming**__, __**I should really block their lives from her now.**__ Mab thought it annoyed her how much her Chosen One thought of her birth family. "You know the rules Stephanie you can't take someone's destiny. Everyone has a purpose and your purpose isn't to save those people from the curse." __**Your purpose is to bring those people to their knees for me**__, Mab thought with a smile. "Now I want you to continue to practice this spell!" Mab ordered as she left the child._

_"Yes your Majesty." The little girl answered as she began to practice magic._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

Stephanie wiped a tear from her eye as she kept running. She remembered spending hours in that room where she trained, all she ever wanted to do was please Mab. She also thought it would please her mother and father...But she knew now just by spending time with Snow, becoming what Mab would have wanted...Stephanie shook her head trying to clear those thoughts. She had to focus!

Stephanie kept running, she knew where they would be, she knew where he would be.

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_Hecate and Trivia held a 10 year old Stephanie by her arms as they brought her to Circe. Circe peered into her 'sister's' eyes. "So let's see how powerful you really are?" She taunted as Stephanie squirmed around in Trivia's and Hecate's grip. "You really don't seem very powerful to me...what do you think Hecate?"_

_"No she seems quite weak to me. Trivia?"_

_Trivia laughed, "She didn't even use magic to defend herself from us."_

_Tribune came up from behind Circe, "I say we get rid of her, in a way 'Mother' won't ever know. Or we could just kill her right here. She doesn't know half of the magic that we know."_

_"She is still a little child," Circe said as she caressed Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie angrily tried to shake off Circe's hand. "Maybe we can just teach her a lesson..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

Stephanie never forgot that day. The first day that Circe, Hecate, Trivia, and Tribune tortured her with magic. They devised such pain on her physically and mentally she was surprised that she ever healed. She couldn't heal herself for month because Mab thought that what they did would teach her lesson to use magic more. She remember what Mab said, _"Now you have more reason to master your magic skills and spells."_ Stephanie remembered how those words cut into her.

Stephanie angrily summoned her Keyblade to her. That wasn't the only time Mab did that to her. She remembered when she met Tribune again, when they had a proper duel. She defeated him by only using her skills, none of the spells Mab had taught her. Mab made her pay dearly for not using any magic. She suffered for twelve weeks with a broken leg.

Stephanie entered a clearing she stopped as she felt an overwhelming presence of magic, it was so strong she actually thought she was going to be sick. She had her blade out at the ready. She tried to stretch a right leg a bit, part of the curse of that wound is that there will be a constant crack in her bone. Stephanie took a deep breath trying to calm the nausea, she could feel them, all of them. They were there and they were angry.

"You're right I'm livid." Mab said as she appeared, "So nice for you to grace us with your presence 'Daughter'." Circe, Hecate, Thetis and Tribune appeared behind Mab.

"You got my attention by freeing him." Stephanie said motioning to Tribune. "What do you want?"

"You're going to be punished unlike anything I've done to you before." Mab threatened as she motioned to Tribune. Tribune smiled as he made his blade appear. "Break her." Mab whispered as he passed.

Stephanie sighed and brought her blade up in a defensive pose. "Hello Tribune."

"Hey 'Sis', ready for round three?" He asked as he charged...

-break

Snow walked back and around the campsite, "Anyone seen Stephanie?"

Emma cleaned her eyes of sleep. "No I haven't."

"I haven't heard from her either, I saw her get up and start running in that direction." Aurora said pointing to where she watched Stephanie walk off. "But I thought she was thirsty or looking for you."

Snow looked in a direction that Stephanie left and rolled her eyes and walked around Mulan grabbing her quiver full of arrows, her bow. Emma, Aurora and Mulan followed Snow, "What's going on?" Emma asked as Snow buckled the quiver over her shoulder.

"It's simple, she's in some kind of trouble, didn't tell me what it is. Now she's gone to handle it alone and I have to go save her." Snow told them. Emma flinched at her mother's frustrated tone.

"I..."

"Emma don't push me right now. Ok, I understand you both have issues and I understand you both need some time but we are in this together!" Emma opened her mouth to try and speak again. "Emma, Stephanie didn't leave to clear her head. She left because of Mab, and I promised your sister that I would never let her face Mab alone."

"I can come with you." Emma told her. Her voice a mere whisper. "You said we do this as a family. She's my sister!"

Snow looked like she was about to argue but then thought better of it. Stephanie probably had a good two or three hours on them, and it would waste time to argue. She nodded her head indicating to Emma to come along. Snow turned to Mulan, "We'll be back in three days. Then we will continue with Cora, but we need to handle this."

Mulan nodded her head, "I'll keep looking for Cora, don't worry I understand how important it is to stop Mab. We will remain here for a four days, just be careful."

"We will, I also have a feeling that Cora doesn't want to get in Mab's way." Snow told Mulan as she turned and led Emma away from the camp. "She won't interfere until she knows what's going on between Mab and Stephanie has either calmed or...stopped."

-break

Stephanie and Tribune's blades clashed together as they continued to the duel. Like Mab assumed Stephanie was fighting with only her physical abilities. She wasn't using any magic, whereas Tribune was using all kinds of spells at his disposal. "Remember our last battle?" Tribune asked with a wicked grin.

Stephanie angrily pushed him back as she charged on the offensive...

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_Stephanie was flung to the ground. They were in the woods surrounding Storybrooke, once she realized Tribune was in Storybrooke it was for one thing. To kill her parents while they were cursed! She was only 16 years old and still learning her skills, Tribune had much more experience, but she would not let him kill her family! Her current blade choice was a Japanese Katana sword. She picked it up and again held it in a defensive stance._

_"I find it quite amusing that you're here to save your parents and they don't even know of your existence." Tribune taunted as he and Stephanie's blades clashed again._

_"I won't let you kill my family!" Stephanie exclaimed as she attacked..._

_Stephanie defeated Tribune and trapped him between realms. She walked out of the forest and into town. She made sure she didn't come across Rumpelstiltskin or Regina for fear of them recognizing her. She quietly made her way to the hospital. Careful not to draw attention to herself or alert any of the staff Stephanie made her way up to a hospital room._

_Stephanie wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. There lying in a coma was her father._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Stephanie jumped and turned to the voice there in front of her stood her mother. Stephanie froze she couldn't speak she just kept opening and closing her mouth._

_"He's been like this for awhile, do you know him?" Mary Margaret asked gently as she put a hand on the young girl's shoulder._

_Stephanie found her voice as a tears began to form in her eyes, "Um...no, no. He just reminds me of someone."_

_Mary Margaret nodded and gave the young girl's hand a squeeze, "I don't think I've seen you before. Have we met?" She asked after staring at her for a moment. She put her other hand over her heart...something was drawing her to this young girl_

_Stephanie gasped as she felt something around her heart pull, taking a deep breath she turned to Mary Margaret, "Um...maybe...I'm not sure." Stephanie glanced at the wall and noticed it was five o'clock. "I have to go and get home."_

_Mary Margaret nodded her head, "My shift has ended as well. It was nice to meet you." She told Stephanie watching her leave with a strange sort of longing._

_Stephanie smiled as she left "John Doe's" room. Turning back she noticed Mary doing a little maintenance around his bed. Stephanie gave a small sad smile. __**My own mother didn't even recognize me.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

"I've defeated you before." Stephanie told him confidently. "I can defeat you again."

"But you've never been able to kill me." Tribune reminded her as he took his left hand and blasted Stephanie away with lightning. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin." He told her as he shot her with another blast of lightning.

Mab smiled as she watched Tribune begin to torture Stephanie. _Soon she will beg for me to save her. And I will as long as she admits that she's mine!_

Stephanie screamed as she looked up staring into her Mab's eyes. Stephanie screamed again.

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_Mab continued to shock Stephanie with her lightning bolts. "I sent you after Winifred Sanderson and you didn't even use Magic!" Mab put more of strength into shocking the girl. "Now she has a prophecy to return. How will you stop her?"_

_"I'm sorry your Majesty! I didn't think it was prudent to use magic." A eighteen year old Stephanie managed to say through the pain she was receiving. "I will stop them. I didn't mean to fail."_

_Mab stopped shocking the girl. "You're better than this Stephanie! Use your powers, use all your abilities not just your physical ones! You won't have so many failures." She ordered leaving Stephanie on the floor."Your parents would be ashamed of the daughter you became!" She sneered at her as she left._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

After what seemed like hours Mab held her hand up. Tribune stopped and went over to stand by his 'sisters.' Mab slowly approached Stephanie, kneeling down by her head she began to run her hand through Stephanie's hair. "I can make this stop, you know I can. All you have to do is give me what I want."

Stephanie tried to move her head away from Mab's hand.

Mab forced Stephanie to look at her, "Become mine! To summon, to control. Become what you are meant to be. Become a god, become my heir!"

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_ Mab smiled as she watched a 19 year old Stephanie from afar. The girl was battling her brother, Chernabog and doing quite well. Chernabog didn't want Mab to become a god and was trying to cause chaos to stop the progress. Mab found this an excellent opportunity to test Stephanie. And by the look of it she was right, Stephanie was using a lot of magic. "I think she's finally becoming who I want her to be!?" Mab said to herself excitedly. "Finish him, Stephanie!" She cheered._

_Stephanie fought Chernabog in his monstrous form. They were fighting over a dormant volcano. Stephanie knew how she could stop him and keep him out of the way for awhile. As Chernabog blasted her away from him, Stephanie countered and did a flip. Landing in the mouth of the volcano Stephanie shot a lightning bolt into the ground._

_Chernabog looked down in shock, lava began to burst from the mouth. Stephanie jumped up and grabbed the beast. She kicked him down to the volcano's mouth. Using her powers she forced the lava, ice and ground to connect to Chernabog. Chernabog screamed as he was dragged inside the volcano to be buried within the depths._

_-break_

_ Mab smiled as she summoned Stephanie back to her. "That was very good Stephanie." Stephanie smiled, "You are now worthy to possess this." Mab told her offering the Keyblade._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

Snow put her hand to her heart, she turned to Emma she slowed down as well. "What's happening?" Emma asked clenching her teeth in pain. Snow grabbed her hand forcing her to move faster.

"They're torturing her." Snow answered.

"But how..." Emma took Snow's hand as they tried to quicken their pace. "How can we feel it too?"

"Because we can feel our true loves' pain." Snow explained, "Charming and I can, and that means you and Stephanie can now feel ours too."

"Oh," Emma turned to Snow.

"We can't stop Emma, come on." Snow told her as she pulled her along. _When I rescue that girl she's telling me everything. I've gotten to the point where I've had enough! _Snow thought with determination, she angrily took an arrow out of her quiver.

-break

Stephanie looked Mab directly into the eye, "No," She said slowly getting up to stand face to face with Mab. "I won't ever be yours! I am me! And I belong to my family, to my birth parents! I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter!" Stephanie declared.

"You're going to wish you didn't declare that." Mab warned her.

"No! You're going to wish you didn't choose me!" Stephanie told her as summoned the Keyblade back to her. "You orchestrated everything! It's because of you that Rumpelstiltskin became the Dark One," Mab smiled. "You corrupted him with magic so he would lose his son and want to cast the curse! You lead him to Cora and Regina so he could find someone to cast the curse! You wanted the curse so you could raise me and not my parents! You made sure I couldn't break the curse." Stephanie started to shake as she continued, "It was all because of you!"

Mab smiled and took a step back, "Tribune."

Tribune jumped forward, but Stephanie was ready for him. They once again engaged in a duel. Their blades clashed as the two fought. However, Tribune was beginning to become nervous. Stephanie was fighting a lot harder now and she seemed a lot stronger. He spared a quick glance at Mab, she noticed too and if they didn't get Stephanie under control soon, they could lose everything...

Circe and Hecate were about to step in when it was too late. Tribune fell to the ground clutching his chest. Mab, Circe, Hecate, Thetis and Stephanie watched as magic tore at his body. Fading away to nothing...Tribune was defeated. Tribune was dead.

Mab screamed as the earth shook again. Hecate through an energy ball at Stephanie sending her backwards. Stalking Stephanie Hecate and Thetis prepared to deliver the death blow when two arrows hit both of them in the chest. They watched as Hecate and Thetis fell to the ground magic tearing them apart as both Hecate and Thetis died, looking up Mab gasped.

Snow stood with her bow out and another arrow at the ready, "Aren't you worried about your heart becoming dark as night?" Mab taunted.

Snow slowly approached her arrow still at the ready, "That's only for humans, not mages." Snow threatened as she slowly approached, "I think it's time that you left Mab. She denied." Snow threatened as she aimed right at Mab.

Circe was about to charge when Mab stopped her, she then regard Snow White. "We're not done Snow."

Snow nodded her head, "I know, you and I still need to have our conversation."

Mab and Circe teleported away, Snow sighed and dropped her defenses. Emma moved from behind Snow and ran to help Stephanie up. "You ok?"

Stephanie nodded but she was staring at Snow, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Snow sighed, "If you were a child, I would say yes." Snow then paused, "But you still are my child so Yes!" Stephanie looked away as she tried to hide a smile. "So that means you and I are going to have a long talk all the way back to camp!" Stephanie gulped, "You don't get to hide or run anymore, Stephanie. I promised you that we would stop Mab together." Snow told her walking up and putting an arm around Stephanie leading her and Emma back to the camp.

Emma smiled as she followed behind Snow and Stephanie, Snow turned around and looked at Emma, "I wouldn't be too happy Emma, eventually I'll make you do the same." Emma gulped. _I miss it when she wasn't so...authoritative and bossy_. Emma sulked but secretly was glad that her mother wanted both of them so much.

**Please review...I will add the next chapter if I get 7 reviews for this one! You will get tons of internet cookies! Thanks to Heidi who answered my last author's note... and all those who now follow the story and have reviewed really makes me smile! :) I am hoping this helps with all the Once Upon a Time withdrawals we're experiencing :) Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 13-Breaking the Walls

**Ok I couldn't wait any longer... Disclaimers are the same. Wow thanks to Bellechic for the kind review that really made my day; Ariel as Human thank you so much! Paintinfrenzie thanks again...so glad you love the story! Ssquard1 as for Emma having magic...you'll have to wait and see bwahahahahaha! ;)**

Chapter 13-Breaking the Walls

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run, but I had to do it." Stephanie whispered to Snow as they walked. No one had talked for about twenty minutes. "I..."

"I could have lost you again. Stephanie I can't lose you or Emma again, not after I just found you!" Snow told her, "And not only would I have lost you, but worse, I would have lost you to her!"

"But I won't join her, I'll deny her every time." Stephanie told her mother.

"You're going to need to do it one more time." Snow told Stephanie.

_Huh? _Stephanie turned to her mother confused, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Because a little dragon told me." Snow answered nonchalantly, "But stop stalling. We are talking now. We're going to talk about how you really grew up. We are going to talk about how many villains you know and fought, we are going to talk about those scars, we are going to talk about you spending time with Hook. And no you don't get to call time-out or anything. Understand."

Stephanie sighed, "I understand Mom."

Snow took her hand and whispered, "Isn't it nice having a mother that actually cares for you." That broke Stephanie she couldn't walk anymore as she began to sob. Snow caught her and slowly maneuvered them over to a small wooded area. "It's ok honey," she whispered.

"We going to stay here for awhile?" Emma asked gently. Snow nodded, "Ok I'll go get some wood for a fire."

-break

Stephanie was leaning against Snow, her head was resting on her mother's chest. She had just finished telling Snow about how Mab trained her in magic, how Mab would punish her, how she would treat her. Stephanie couldn't look her mother in the eyes...she couldn't bear to see the pain, the sadness, the disappointment in Snow's eyes.

Snow was running her fingers gently through Stephanie's hair. She had tears in her own eyes as she listened. But she wouldn't go to pieces, not when she still had to take care of Stephanie and Emma. One thing she did know...she was going to kill Mab!

Snow's heart broke that her daughter was forced to fight other magic users, it hurt of the many times she heard Mab wouldn't let Stephanie heal herself after a battle because she didn't use magic. It broke her heart that it wasn't till lately that she remembered that Stephanie stopped by the hospital, but she was younger then. Gently rubbing her hand up and down Stephanie's back Snow whispered, "Tell me more."

"I can't," Stephanie whimpered as she sniffled.

"Yes you can," Snow told her gently. "I want and need to know Stephanie. Tell me about the scars."

"Well they are caused by magic, but some you can't see," Stephanie tried to explain. "They are all curses and they won't ever heal or be broken."

"Tell me how it started." Snow prodded gently. "And Stephanie every curse can be broken."

Stephanie took another deep breath, "It was Maleficent." Stephanie paused and looked away, "You know she wasn't trapped in the curse, she just used it to keep an eye on Regina and an eye out for Emma, plus she agreed to hold Rumplestiltskin's potion."

"How can Maleficent be the cause of your scars?" Snow asked.

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_ Maleficent smiled evilly as she held Stephanie up in a magic grip. "I didn't want to do this here." She said motioning to their surroundings. They were in the Traverse Realm, Maleficent had grabbed Stephanie and brought her to the realm in between realms. It was the only way Maleficent could get to Stephanie without Mab knowing._

_"What do you want from me?" The 9 year old Stephanie asked struggling but really she was terrified she knew of Maleficent. She knew what she could do, but she was trying so hard to be brave and strong, just like her parents would be. She like her Dad was when he fought her as a dragon._

_Maleficent chuckled, "Oh you are your parents' daughter aren't you? Your father would give me that same look...or maybe it was Snow." Stephanie struggled again. "Oh calm yourself child, I'm not going to hurt you...well not much anyway." She told her approaching Stephanie with a dagger._

_Stephanie eyed the dagger nervously as she struggled, "What is that?" Stephanie asked with fear in her eyes._

_"This...this is a very special type of dagger." Maleficent explained gently for she knew Stephanie was still a child. "It is a magical dagger." Maleficent paused and gave Stephanie an almost sympathetic look, "I hope you like curses Stephanie. Because you're going to be spending the rest of your life receiving them." Maleficent told her stabbing the girl in her side._

_Stephanie screamed!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

Snow moved Stephanie gently to look at her left side, lifting up her shirt Snow gasped where her daughter was stabbed, the wound still looked fresh. _I'm going to kill her! _Snow thought as she gently traced her finger over the scar, Stephanie hissed, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Stephanie looked down, "Was kind of hoping not too."

Snow made Stephanie look at her, "How many curses do you have on you?"

Stephanie bit her lip and tried to look away from her mother but Snow gently caressed her daughter's cheek forcing her to look at her. "I...I..."

"I'm not mad at you baby, I promise. I need to know, you're talking to someone who's be cursed quite a few times herself. Please tell me." Snow told her as she continued to stroke her daughter's cheek. "Stephanie how many curses?" She asked more urgently

Emma had returned to her mother and sister after getting some firewood and water. She quietly sat and listened to her sister's story. In a way she was glad it wasn't her being forced to break down her walls, but after thinking about it, when it is her turn she would want Stephanie to be there offering her support. "You have the one on your shoulder." She said gently hoping to help Stephanie.

Stephanie gave Emma a shy smile, "Um counting that one and the wound from the dagger." Stephanie looked away from Snow, "Twelve." She mumbled.

"Twelve?!" Snow exclaimed. "You have twelve curses on you right now?" Stephanie let a tear drop, "Oh Sweetie it's ok we will break them. I promise every curse can be broken." Snow told her wiping away her tears. _How is she still functioning with twelve curses on her?_

She turned to Emma who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Concerned Snow reached for her daughter, "Emma?"

"I can't...I can't imagine what it feels like to have..." Emma couldn't form the words, she felt like she couldn't breathe, "Curses and spells put on you and...and now this is my life and...you, James, and Stephanie have had these things happen to you, we are all family and now I'm here where these things are real and...I."

"Emma!" Snow gently but quickly laid Stephanie down and grabbed Emma by the arms, "Emma listen to me and calm down." Snow said in a soothing voice, "You will be fine. I promise," Snow told her firmly, "Take deep breaths, remember Henry? He had the sleeping curse and he is and will be fine." Emma nodded but was still trying to catch her breath, "Just breathe in and out. Everything will be fine."

"But..."

"No, Emma. Side effects happen, curses happen, conflicts happen and we handle them. We don't run from them, we meet them." Snow paused a moment forced Emma to look at her, "I promise you we will get home. I promise you I will protect you!" She whispered.

-break

The three started to walk back towards the camp. Snow wanted to give Stephanie a little bit of a break. Her daughter had been through a lot and she has a feeling that there is still more that Stephanie hadn't told her. Snow led the way keeping an eye out for danger or anything that could cause them problems.

Snow was also concerned about Emma. She was trying really hard to meet her half way and open up, but she also was constantly trying to keep part of her walls up. Snow knew from her little panic attack earlier she wasn't handling all the changes well. She knew Emma was about to shatter.

Emma walked beside her sister. "Are you doing ok?"

"Emotionally? Mentally? Or Physically?" Stephanie asked looking back at her sister.

"All three...I'm assuming they are watching us?" Emma said looking behind her nervously.

"No they aren't following us, Mab is watching me, I also think Cora and a few others are watching us too." Stephanie said when suddenly she stopped and bent over grabbing one of her scars.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked grabbing her sister, Stephanie yelped in pain. Emma yanked back her hand in surprise, she didn't mean to hurt her, but she also couldn't believe how quickly her skin became so hot, _Oh my god she's burning up! _"Mom!" Emma paused in surprise..._Did I just..._Emma couldn't think about it right now. She had a sister that could barely stand up. "MOM!" Emma screamed at Snow.

Snow turned around and ran back to her daughters, "What is it?" She asked as she knelt down to her daughters.

"She's burning up again, I think they're doing something to her!" Emma told her frantically.

"Ok it's ok Emma calm down. I'm here ok?" Snow told Emma putting a hand up to cup Emma's face forcing her to look at her so she would calm down. Once Emma calmed she moved to Stephanie. _Emma is right she's on fire._ Snow worried placing her hand on Stephanie's forehead,"Stephanie I need you to look at me." Snow forced Stephanie to look at her. Snow gently caressed Stephanie's face until she got her to focus on her.

-break

"I'm not done with you yet." Mab hissed from her throne as Circe watched. "She will pay for all that's she's done to me." Mab declared as she waved her hand over Stephanie's image. "You will still be mine!"

-break

**FLASHBACK**

_ An eight year old Stephanie just ran back to the cavern where her crystal cradle was. She just met Circe and apparently Circe hated her. __**Everyone I meet here hates me**__, Stephanie thought sadly as she turned to the wall. She waved her hand, instantly images of Snow and James appeared. Stephanie smiled as she reached to touch her parents faces. This was her true family...but they can't save her...not yet._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**-**break

Snow gently dragged another cool cloth over her daughter's forehead. "Shh," She whispered as Stephanie whimpered. "It will pass soon. Just stay strong and remember that Mommy loves you. Remember you're not Mab's." Snow told her as she placed Stephanie in her lap. "I won't let Mab have you!"

"I brought some more water." Emma told her sitting beside Snow.

"Thank you," Snow said as she still lightly ran the cool cloth over Stephanie's skin. "You called me, "Mom." Snow told Emma stealing a glance at her.

"Yeah...well...I..."

"Emma it's ok if you weren't meaning to yet or if you don't want to, or even if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No! I do...I really want too. I've been wanting to call you 'Mom' for awhile but I was afraid of what would happen when I did." Emma told her in rush. "I'm still afraid of what it means that I called you that."

"Well it made me feel good." Snow told her with a smile. _It also means you see and accept me as your mother, _Snow thought, _Regardless if you're are consciously aware of it or not._ Snow smiled at Emma then turned her attention back to her baby sleeping on her lap. "You don't know how much my heart fills with joy when I get to hold both of you like this. Even now, I enjoy holding both of you." Snow whispered as she still dragged the cool cloth across Stephanie's face then her neck.

Emma looked at her mom and whispered, "Sn-Ma- -Mom." She stuttered, she still wasn't sure if she should call her Snow, Mary or Mom. She knew what she wanted but...it was so hard to open up and let her in. _But I want her in, I want to meet her half way. I want to call her Mom._

"Hm?" Snow asked as she continued to try and cool Stephanie down. She didn't even address the stutter knowing that it would cause Emma to get defensive, or retreat into herself, or angry or all three.

"If...or...um when I ever get a spell on me or a curse..." Emma took a deep breath, "I may not handle it very well..."

Snow took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed it, "I'll be there, so will Stephanie, so will your father. We won't let you go through it alone." Emma nodded as she leaned her head onto Snow's shoulder. "Try to rest, we need to get Stephanie rested before we can continue."

"What about Cora...Hook?" Emma asked as her eyelids began to droop.

"Cora won't get in Mab's way. We will get to them after we finish with this. Now just sleep, I'm right here." Snow told her bringing Emma's head back down to her shoulder. Within minutes Emma was sound asleep just like her sister.

**Just a thought, I'm not happy with Dr. Whale being Frankenstein... so my readers I'm giving you a choice... Dr. Facilier from Princess and the Frog or Dr. Terminus from Pete's Dragon? Happy reading please please please review it gives me extra motivation :) Internet cookies for all!**


	15. Chapter 14-Snow White's Daughter

**Disclaimer is still the same; Bellechic this update is for you! This is the last chapter that will focus Mab and Stephanie for awhile**

Chapter 14-Snow White's Daughter

Snow led her daughters back to the campsite. Although Snow would have preferred to wait another day but Stephanie argued with her. _Why do my daughters have to be so much like me?_ She thought slightly annoyed as she walked. However, just because she agreed didn't mean that Snow didn't watch either of them like a hawk.

Snow stole another glance behind her, both her daughters were following although they looked mentally absent. Emma stared vacantly ahead, Snow knew that Emma was trying to stomp and lock away her emotions. However that was causing her all her will power and now she looked like she was about to break. Meanwhile, Stephanie looked like she was trying to fight off a fever, the magic of Mab that was trying to consume her, and her own walls. Snow closed her eyes feeling the anguish that her daughters were feeling. She knew that soon both their walls will completely break, she just hoped it wouldn't be simultaneously.

"Look there's the clearing and the tent." Emma said running up closer to Snow. "Never thought I would be happy to see that." She smiled as she ran to the camp.

Snow turned to Stephanie, "Ready to lie down?" She asked holding her hand out.

Stephanie took her mother's hand, "Mom? I feel nauseous again. I don't think Mab is done..."

"I know Mab isn't done, I'm assuming she's watching and/or following us right now. Don't worry I won't let her hurt you." Snow told her squeezing her hand.

"But she's so powerful, she's more powerful than Regina ever was..." Stephanie panicked as Snow continued to lead her to the camp to where the blankets and pillows were. "She's not done with me Mom!"

Snow forced Stephanie into a lying position. "If she comes tonight I will handle her, but for now I would like you to sleep." Snow ordered as she began to ran her hand through Stephanie's hair, "Sleep." She commanded gently.

Stephanie closed her eyes to her mother's voice. Her mother's calming, loving words lulled her into a slumber. She was vaguely area of Emma talking to Mulan and Aurora. She felt another hand touch her shoulder and gently squeezing it. The last thing she remembered was seeing Emma and her Mother watching over her as she slept.

-break

Stephanie awoke with a start. _Oh no!_ She thought as she tried to stand. She took in her appearance, she was in Mab's throne room. Stephanie slowly got up turned to where the throne was, she was on the far end of the room. She began to cross the bridge, for you see, Mab's throne room was built over a vast cavern, that the magic users have come to call the Abyss.

"Welcome!" Stephanie jumped and turned to meet Circe face to face. "Nice to see you're awake." Circe said as she walked around Stephanie. "Mother' shall be here soon."

"Why am I here?" Stephanie glared at Circe.

"Because we're going to see who will be 'Mother's Chosen One." Circe said making her blade appear.

"Circe!" Stephanie and Circe turned to see Mab sitting in her throne. "Welcome Stephanie," Mab greeted, "It seems that after our last few meetings that I may have made a mistake. So I brought you here to correct the mistake." Mab rose from her throne and approached Circe and Stephanie.

"Where is my mother and sister?" Stephanie asked Mab.

"We're right here." Circe answered.

"Where is Snow and Emma?" Stephanie asked again this time louder and firmer.

"Where we left them, they're still at the campsite. I had to get you away from them, so I put them in a sleeping trance for five hours." Mab explained, "Now recent events have led me to believe that I've chosen the wrong one to lead. So to answer this question you two will fight for the title of my chosen one." Mab said walking away from both of them to sit back on her throne. "I chose the winner when one of you is dead."

-break

Snow was the first to snap back into awareness. She turned to her left where Emma was sleeping, sighing in relief she turned to right. Stephanie is gone! _NO!_ Snow thought as she got up and frantically searched among the camp. "Mulan! Mulan get up!" Snow commanded forcing Mulan onto her feet.

"What happened?" Mulan asked as she tried to recover her bearings.

"We were put into a sleeping trance!" Snow told her.

Mulan fervently shook her head, "No, no Snow I would have felt it."

"Stephanie is gone!" Snow snapped at her as she turned to grab her bow, arrows and sword. "I know what sleeping curses and stances are and that was one!"

Aurora and Emma had now woken and watching Snow gather her weapons. "What just happened?" Aurora asked looking around, but Snow didn't answer.

"You all were put to sleep." A voice answered, Snow and Mulan turned with their swords drawn.

Aurora gasped, "Maleficent?!"

"No...it...it can't be. I killed you." Emma murmured staring at her.

"Oh relax Aurora, I'm not after you at this moment." Maleficent said briskly walking past her to Snow. "Mab has Stephanie in her palace. She's putting her through a trial."

"You have to take me there!" Snow commanded. "I told her she would not deal with Mab alone."

Maleficent smiled at Snow, "I will send you there, however, you can only leave if both you and Stephanie deny Mab. Otherwise you'll be trapped there forever." Maleficent told her. "Still want me to send you there?"

"Snow?" Snow turned to Emma who stared at her mother with frightened eyes.

Snow glared at Maleficent as she walked over to Emma. "I need to go. I need to save your sister. We will be back." Snow turned and nodded to Mulan. Mulan came up directly behind Emma. Snow put her hand on Emma's cheek, "I promise, we will be back." Snow turned and walked away from Emma.

Emma tried to follow, but Mulan held her. "Mom! Mom please don't leave me! I'll try harder to open up, I will try to do anything you ask, but please don't leave me!" Emma pleaded through tears.

Snow rushed back over to Emma, "I am not leaving you! I'm not abandoning you! I'm going to go and get your sister and then we'll be back and we can go back home to James and Henry ok?" Snow reached to cup Emma's face. "I promise you I will be back!" She hugged Emma and turned so she could whisper in her ear, "Trust me."

Emma began to sob as Snow let go. Snow walked back to Maleficent, "Take me there." She commanded. Maleficent smiled and reached out placing her hand on Snow's shoulder...Snow turned and stared at Emma and mouthed, "I will be back, I love you."

Emma closed her eyes as tears came out, as her mother left to go save Stephanie.

-break

Circe and Stephanie had their blades locked together in a current tie. Circe made her move as Stephanie countered and kicked her sending her falling backwards. "Use your powers Stephanie. I want to see what you can do." Mab commanded from her throne.

Stephanie turned to glare at Mab but let her defenses lower. Circe waved her hand as Stephanie was hit by a blast of wind sending her flying across the room. "I wouldn't lower your defenses again." Circe told her as she swung her blade at Stephanie.

Stephanie rose the Keyblade to block Circe, "Thanks for the advice." She said as she got back up. Circe and her continued to duel. But as the duel continued Stephanie's eyes began to turn red, yellow and black. Mab noticed this, _That's it Stephanie give into your powers, your desire for power. Let magic flow through you._

-break

Snow was racing through the corridors of Mab's palace. Maleficent just dropped her into another room of Mab's palace. _I really hate magic, _Snow thought as she continued to explore the palace. She suddenly stopped moving and groaned in pain, she placed a hand over her heart. Something was happening to her daughter, Snow knew it and if she didn't get there soon, Stephanie could be lost forever!

-break

**STORYBROOKE**

James was practicing sword fighting with Henry would he fell to one knee putting a hand to chest as he grimaced in pain. "Gramps!"

Henry raced to him, "It's ok, Henry." He told him standing up. "I'm fine." He told his grandson, "Let's go get some lunch." He suggested leading Henry to Granny's. _Something is happening to Snow and Stephanie. _He thought, he didn't know how he knew it was Stephanie but he just knew...

-break

Mab smiled gleefully as Stephanie now fought Circe with Magic. Stephanie sent an energy ball at Circe slamming her against the wall. "Good Stephanie! Very good! Look at the power you wield!" Mab called out to her.

Stephanie looked down at her hands, her skin was becoming hard and almost shiny. She knew her eyes were a different color. She was beginning to lose who she was. _I'm not a mage, I'm not Mab's daughter, I'm Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter!_ She thought frantically trying to bring herself back to humanity...away from the corrupting hands of Mab. She closed her eyes trying to calm the raging emotions that was fueling her desire for power.

Stephanie was knocked ferociously out of her mantra when she was sent flying across the room, "Wakey wakey!" Circe taunted as she sent a fire ball at Stephanie.

Stephanie jumped out of the way dodge rolling up to Circe. Jumping back up in a defensive stance. "Good morning!" She said punching Circe and knocking her off balance. Stephanie now went on the offensive as she fought Circe. She remembered all the pain, all the torment Circe put her through. She fought with all that was inside her, she didn't care if it was with magic or not. She just lost all emotional control, she just wanted to make this woman pay for everything she did to her. For trying to kill Emma and Snow with the chalice, for all the curses...Stephanie just saw the color red!

Circe screamed as she collapsed. She looked down in shock. Stephanie had cut off her right hand! "Good! Stephanie, you finally see and feel how powerful you are. You will hold the realms in your hand! We will rule as gods together. As Mother and Daughter..." Mab gloated as she rose from her throne. "All you have to do is kill Circe and take my hand." She said offering her hand to Stephanie.

-break

Snow was following the tug in her heart. She had to get there...she had to save her daughter's soul and claim her before it was too late!

-break

Stephanie stared down at Circe. Circe held her hand up in surrender while Stephanie's own hand shook violently with her Keyblade in her hand. She closed her eyes bringing her free hand to her head, tears began to fall as a flood of memories filled Stephanie's mind.

**FLASHBACKS**

_Stephanie slowly let Henry go moving around him standing in front of her father, "Hi Dad." She whispered with a small smile as a tear fell. Charming slowly approached his daughter putting his arms around her. Stephanie hugged her father back._

_James let Stephanie go as he moved for Snow. Snow approached her other baby. "Stephanie," she whispered bringing her hands up to her daughter's face copying the motions she did before with Emma._

_Stephanie stared into her mother's eyes, tears already falling from hers. "Mom," she whispered lowering her head to her mother's shoulder as Snow took her daughter in her arms. Stephanie held up her free hand to her father. James took his daughter's hand as he brought both his wife and daughter into an embrace. _

_-break_

_ "No listen, you're right that isn't a question it's a command. You may be Mab's chosen one but you are MINE." Snow held up Stephanie's chin, "You are my daughter, my family. And our family fights together, we will help save everyone together." Stephanie's lips began to tremble, "Honey you won't ever have to be alone again. I won't let you do this destiny alone. I love you so much."_

_-break_

_Snow moved her hands to cup Stephanie's face making her daughter look at her, "I promise you Stephanie. I will not let you become that!" Stephanie started to look away, "No Stephanie look at me, destiny isn't set in stone. One thing your father and I believe is destiny is what we make it! We are in charge of our own destiny."_

**END FLASHBACKS**

-break

Stephanie's eyes snapped open her eyes had returned to blue. Turning she looked at Mab's offering hand. Shaking her head Stephanie stepped away from Mab. "No." She whispered. "I will never join you!"

Mab eyes flashed a dangerous red, "Stephanie your confused...it's normal after using that much power. It's ok just take my hand and be mine." She held her hand out shaking it to emphasized the offering. "I don't think you understand..."

"No, I appreciate all to well the squalor at which you excel. It isn't very hard to tell you Mab. Evil is a distinctive smell." Stephanie told her standing up to Mab. "I'm not yours. I was never yours! I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, a princess and hero to the people! I. Am. Not. Yours!"

Neither Mab or Stephanie had noticed Snow sneaking into the throne room. She had heard everything Stephanie said and couldn't have been prouder. She watched her daughter stand up to Mab with tears in her eyes. "So be it...hero!" Snow turned to Mab.

Mab was absolutely vivid. "If you won't be mine. Then you will be destroyed." She told Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't have the time to react when she was knocked to the ground. Suddenly Stephanie felt unbelievable pain. She began to scream, "You foolish girl!" She heard Mab taunt her...she didn't know what was going on, she felt like Mab was stabbing her with thousands of knives and shocking her to death.

-break

Snow froze for a moment...Mab was sending a wave of black energy at her daughter. She clutched her heart as she felt her daughter's pain. She noticed Circe standing and walking towards her mother. Taking her bow and arrow Snow aimed and shot.

-break

Circe screamed as she was shot in the chest. Mab stopped her attack on Stephanie and turned to Circe. Circe fell to her knees as magic tore through her body. Mab watched helplessly as Circe vanished and died at her feet. Turning to her left she came face to face with Snow White. "You!"

Snow unsheathed her sword and walked slowly over to Stephanie keeping her guard up. "Stephanie has denied you twice now Mab. You know what that means." Snow taunted as she stood in between Mab and Stephanie protecting her daughter.

Stephanie slowly crawled over to Snow...she wrapped her arm around Snow's ankles trying to feel safe.

Mab watched Stephanie crawl to Snow and sneered, "She was mine Snow you agreed."

"NO!" Snow shouted, "You agreed, you swore a blood oath with me that Stephanie would be mine! That I would raise Stephanie!" Snow raised her sword. "You swore to me that she will always be my daughter. You were trying to manipulate her to become yours but you promised me she never would be."

Mab looked down, the scar that completed her oath to Snow was glowing, _NO!_ Mab thought frantically as she looked back up at Snow.

"She is mine Mab! She always was! She will never be yours!" Snow declared as she watched the scar glow brighter!

"NO!" Mab screamed as she raised her hand to throw a spell at Snow. But before she could Stephanie jumped up and pushed Mab into the abyss. Mab screamed as she fell...

-break

Stephanie leaned against the railing as Snow came and caught her daughter. "That won't hold her forever." Stephanie told Snow as they both looked down.

"It will by us time." Snow answered. Both women turned when a bright light flashed and a portal opened.

"Where will that lead us?" Stephanie asked as Snow helped her up.

"Back to Emma."

-break

Emma jumped when a portal opened before her, Mulan's and Aurora's eyes. Emma squinted and put her hand up to block the light. Walking out was Stephanie and Snow! Emma ran to her mother and sister hugging both of them. She looked at Snow, "You came back for me."

Snow smiled and brushed small hair out of Emma's face. "Did you ever doubt we would?" Snow smiled as she hugged Emma again.

Stephanie hugged Emma as well, but her legs began to buckle. Snow came behind her as Emma caught her. "I think...I'm dead." Stephanie mumbled.

"Nope, but you're going to rest now." Snow ordered as she and Emma helped to lay Stephanie down on the blankets and pillow.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she watched Snow help Stephanie to settle.

Snow smiled down at Stephanie as she caressed her forehead and moved some hair out of her face, Stephanie had fallen asleep as soon as Snow laid her down. Snow turned to Emma but still kept her hold on Stephanie. "She's my daughter...Mab has no control over her." Snow gazed loving at Stephanie. _She's my daughter._

__**Internet cookies to all, please please review; I'm greedy for reviews**


	16. Chapter 15-Paralyzing Fear

**Wow! Thanks so much for all the review, you guys all deserve an everlasting supply of internet cookies! In the last chapter, I did use some inspiration from Return of the Jedi and Revenge of the Sith... it just seemed to fit at the moment..so thank George Lucas for the inspiration. So here is why Mab has no claim to Stephanie now... James killed Xehanort, Stephanie denied Mab twice and Snow once, that's what broke the control...currently Mab is trapped...for the time being. I'm going to focus on Emma in this chapter...I hope you like it I'm really nervous! Disclaimers are the same!**

**Also I'm not a fan of the Neal character for Emma, so that storyline is a little different in my story compared to the show!**

Chapter 15-Paralyzing Fear

Cora spied on Snow, Emma and Stephanie from her lair. _I need that compass, but I don't want to send Hook after he clearly has history with Stephanie and an infatuation with Emma. _Cora paced as she watched the Mother and Daughters rest. Now Mab was out of the way Cora could focus on Snow and stealing the compass from her.

"I would have expected your lair to be a bit more exquisite." Cora turned to see Maleficent standing in the middle of the room.

"I haven't had time for a decorator, been trying to reunite with my daughter," Cora answered curtly. "What is it? I did what you asked and stayed out of the way while Mab was going after Stephanie."

"Yes and now you want to continue your grand quest." Maleficent commented as she rubbed the orb on her staff. "Know how you're going to get it back?"

"You could save me the trouble and just open a damn portal for me." Cora sneered.

"I could...but I don't find any amusement in that." Maleficent answered looking up from her orb with a grin. "It's been awhile since you exercised your powers against the heroes...I'm finding this much more entertaining."

"What would you suggest I do?" Cora asked as her looking glass focused on Emma.

"Start small, start with the girl." Maleficent suggested nodding to Emma's image. "She doesn't know what she's doing here. She's completely out of her element."

"According to Hook she handled the giant like a pro." Cora commented as she stared at Emma.

"Oh Cora I know you've been watching them, that girl is a wreck on the inside. Did you not notice the panic about the idea of being cursed? How she clings and rejects Snow and Stephanie? There are so many fears rolling in her head...I would just love to see her paralyzed by it." Maleficent said with a smile. "Her past is her weakness...wouldn't it be lovely to see it come back to haunt her?" Maleficent asked turning away.

Cora smiled at Emma's image, "And someone's past is very difficult to escape..."

-break

Snow was watching Emma as she went to lay down. She seemed very nervous and awkward since Stephanie and Snow's return. Snow knew that she had to go get Stephanie. However, she knew how emotional and nervous Emma had been lately. She's hoping that Emma won't close herself off again, she would just have to be there and push a little bit if she starts to recognize Emma running again.

Emma was trying to hide her trembling from the others, especially Snow. She can't believe Snow came back, even though Snow told her she would return Emma still couldn't believe it. _I'm so confused!_ Emma thought as she laid down. _I still feel like I'm running when all I want is to just be close to my mom and my sister..._

Emma put a hand to her head, she was feeling really dizzy. Disoriented, _What's happening to me? _ Emma thought with a panic. Her eyes were closing but she couldn't open them! Emma struggled until she fell silent.

-break

Snow ran to Emma when she began to shake rapidly. "Emma!" Snow called to her, but Emma showed no signs of hearing or comprehending.

"What happened?" Mulan asked she came running when she heard Snow yell.

"She started having convulsions, then...now she's just like stone." Snow explained trying to see if Emma still had a pulse. "She's still breathing," turning to Mulan, "She didn't eat anything weird while I was gone did she?"

"No," Mulan said, "She didn't eat anything at all while you were away."

"Snow!" Snow turned to see Aurora sitting next to Stephanie, "I think she's having a seizure!"

Snow went running to Stephanie, "Stephanie." She called putting her hand on her forehead, _What's going on?_

-break

Emma jumped up looking around, she was in a room. This room was black and silver and in the center of the room was the compass! Emma frantically checked her jacket pocket, it wasn't there anymore?! Emma started to move towards the compass, but stopped mid step, there were pools of water covering all paths to the compass. "What is this?"

"It's a dreamscape." Emma jumped she turned to be face to face with Stephanie.

"So I'm dreaming?"

Stephanie stared at Emma for moment then turned to face the compass, "Yep."

"What are you doing in my dreams?" Emma asked as she watched Stephanie examine the room.

"Don't know yet." Stephanie answered then she flickered away...

"What's going on?" Emma shouted to the room.

-break

Stephanie woke up in Snow's arms. Looking to her side she sees Snow and Mulan had moved Emma closer to her. "Stephanie! What happened are you alright?" Snow asked caressing her face to get her to look at her.

"I'm fine, but Emma is... I think she's in the Land of Dreams." Stephanie said getting up rubbing her eyes.

"How did she get there?" Mulan asked Snow, "The only way you'd get there is if someone sends you there."

"By a spell." Snow said moving closer to Emma, "She's under a spell."

"Then why was I there?" Stephanie asked when she suddenly fell back to sleep.

Snow turned to Aurora and Mulan, "Someone is playing with us." She said holding Emma and Stephanie close.

-break

"Wait how am I back here?" Stephanie asked when she flickered back.

Emma jumped and turned to Stephanie, "I called for you. Where are we?"

"Um..." Stephanie began to flicker in and out...

"Stephanie!" Emma shouted and then jumped when Stephanie flickered back in. "Stop doing that!"

"Ok you are dreaming...very awkward dream. But you are dreaming...and whatever you do, you must get to that compass." Stephanie told her then flickered away again.

Emma opened and closed her mouth and turned back towards the compass. "Um...ok. This is a little weird." She took a step forward trying to avoid the pool, but the pool moved with her and she fell in. Emma gasped and open her eyes. She wasn't wet, she wasn't drowning she was...no it can't be. She was back in Maine!

Emma looked down and at her hands, _Why do I have small hands?_

"Emma I'm sorry but you can't live here anymore." Emma looked up at...Mrs. Swan?

"No please! I want to stay here." Emma heard herself say but her speech was that of three years old. _No not this day, I don't want to relive this day again! _Emma thought, this was the day that Mr. and Mrs. Swan returned her back to the orphanage.

"You never forgot this day did you?" Emma jumped turning to look beside her. "The day you lost your home for the second time." Cora was sitting beside Emma watching her memories. "Oh don't worry Dear. You're the only one who can see me." Cora explained with an amused grin. "Poor little Emma...no family and she rejects her birth family." Cora taunted as she watched Emma of now and the past being taken away kicking and screaming.

-break

Snow had told Mulan and Aurora to give her and her daughters some space when she heard Emma speak in her sleep. Snow's eyes closed in anguish as she heard Emma's scream. When Snow wanted to know of Emma's past she wanted Emma to tell her, she didn't want to witness it through her daughter's dreams.

When Stephanie kept flickering in and out of sleep. Snow realized that Emma was using magic to summon her sister to her. This magic is different than most magic users. Because of her and James's intense love and bonding for each other, Emma and Stephanie were the products of true love and with that their own natural abilities became infused with pure love...which is magic. That's why earlier Stephanie referred to it as like having powers like superman...she could cast spells and do magic like Rumpelstiltskin or Regina...but her natural talents and athleticism that both she and Emma received from Charming and Snow were amplified due to true love magic.

"Emma's in the part of the dream world where they focus on your fears." Stephanie whispered from her spot leaning on her mother's shoulder.

"That means someone is trying to trap Emma by her fears." Snow concluded, "You say the compass was in the middle of the room?" Stephanie nodded, "Cora. It has to be Cora."

"We can't wake Emma until she reaches the compass." Stephanie told her, "And if Cora manages to paralyze Emma..."

Snow shushed Stephanie and reached into Emma's pocked and grabbed the compass. "Just keep trying to tell Emma that's she's in a very intense dream. She will panic even more if she finds out it's a spell too soon."

Stephanie was about to answer but she suddenly began to blink rapidly. Snow caught Stephanie as she lost consciousness again.

-break

Stephanie flickered in to see Emma lying on the floor crying. "Emma!" Stephanie ran to her sister and helped her up.

"I saw myself at three years old. Cora was there but she wasn't there. Something is wrong..." Emma told her sister looking around.

"Emma you are just dreaming. Now you have to control the dream!" Stephanie told her trying to calm her down. "Right now you're dreams are replaying your life, which is where a lot of your fears come from. Your fears are trying to control you through your past and through what you know of Cora." Stephanie tried to explain. Like Snow said, if Emma knew she was under a spell she would freak out.

"Why do you keep flickering in and out?" Emma asked wiping her eyes.

"Oh because you put me in the fairy godmother occasional appearance role." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"So what do I do?"

"Find away to control the dream and fight whatever fears you're feeling." Stephanie told her when she flickered out of the room.

-break

Snow held Emma close as she heard her speak again. She's now five years old and being transferred to another home. "Come on Emma take control of the dream." She whispered trying to give Emma the tools she needs to defeat this spell.

-break

Emma just climbed out of the third pool. Everywhere she went she was now seeing Cora and Cora had a comment for every experience she's faced. Emma was shaking, she tried to change the dream but she couldn't...she felt alone.

"You're not alone." Emma jumped to see Stephanie again. "You summon me just fine." Stephanie told her sitting beside her.

"If I summon why can't you do anything?!" Emma asked frustrated, "I can't change the past..." Emma told her. "I'm trying to defeat the fears."

"I can't do anything because you won't change my role from a guide to hero." Stephanie explained, she turned to Emma, "Remember when Mom would tell you to ask her for things? Or tell her what you wanted? Well what did you want the most when you were younger that you have now?" Stephanie asked before she flickered away again.

-break

A 17 year old Emma woke up in a bed, "Not this day!" She exclaimed as she quickly found her clothes. She looked around...Jared was gone. She had met him two weeks ago and they stole a yellow bug together. He got it so the car was in her name, so they weren't being hounded constantly for the stolen vehicle. One night they had a few drinks and things lead to another...now she woke up alone.

"Police open the door!" Emma jumped as tears began to fall.

"So this is how Henry was conceived..." Cora said from the opposite side of the room. "In a night filled with alcohol and passion." Cora commented as she watched Emma being handcuffed.

"Sir, we found the goods. Just where Jared said they would be." Another officer spoke coming into the room.

Emma tried to fight through the memory, "I'm not this person anymore!" She exclaimed as she was led away.

Cora laughed, "You put yourself in this situation Emma. You became a failure, unworthy to be a princess. Unworthy to be a real mother to your son. Unworthy to even be my great grandchild...and you're certainly not worthy to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Emma fell to her knees watching as the cops forced her younger self into the car where she will spend the next 11 months of her life.

-break

Emma cried as she returned to the room. "Let me out!" She screamed running to one of the walls trying to bang on them. But all she got was shocked backwards into another pool, another memory.

-break

Snow tried to calm Emma running her a hand through her hair. "Emma you have to wake up. Come on baby wake up. You have to control your dream."

-break

Stephanie appeared beside Emma. She was 9 years old and being taken to her new 'home.' Emma sat staring in front of her, dreading what was to come. She didn't even know why she summoned Stephanie. "I didn't want to summon you now." She whispered.

Stephanie just stared at Emma, then she began to watch the images change. She watched the 9 year old Emma meet her knew foster family. She was greeted by Mrs. and Mr. Sterling, their two sons and a daughter. They were very friendly to Emma as she arrived...

But then the images changed, Emma was dressed in rags. "Girl! Get down here and clean the kitchen again!" Emma flinched as she turned to Stephanie then started running down the stairs.

Cora appeared as the image flickered to see Emma receiving lashes..."This is where you truly belong Emma Swan. As a slave girl. Isn't that was Mrs. Sterling always told you that's why you were there? This is where you belong! That you would never amount to anything?"

Stephanie charged at Cora, but Cora was waiting and put her in a magical grip, "Emma this isn't real! It is a dream!" Stephanie called to her sister, "Emma think when you were this age what did you always want?"

Emma screamed as the memories of her life with the Sterlings clouded her mind. "Why can't I move?" Emma asked when suddenly Mrs. Sterling came behind her pulling her hair, "You stupid girl, you thought you ran away but in reality you've been trapped here!" Emma struggled, "You think you had son? You think you saved an entire town called Storybrooke? You never left...you still live in the cellar, where we chained you up ever since we caught you we you ran from us the first time."

Cora laughed as she watched Emma's fears come to life. She turned to Stephanie, "Thanks for hanging around Stephanie, but I think I'll claim the compass now." She said as she began to walk towards the compass.

Stephanie struggled but turned to Emma who was struggling against her foster family. "Emma it's not real! It's a dream!" Stephanie struggled, "Emma who did you want to come for you? Who have you always wanted to come for you and rescue you? She can now! Emma call for her!"

-break

Snow grabbed hold of Emma's hand, her body didn't show it, but the fear in the voice was evident. "Come on baby, you can take control of this fear I believe in you!" Snow whispered to her.

-break

"Emma call for her!" Stephanie shouted as she watched Cora get closer to the compass...

-break

_Stephanie's right, I have all that I ever wanted. And I always wanted my mom and dad to come rescue me!_ Emma thought as she raised her head, "MOM! HELP ME!" Emma shouted.

"Oh I'll help you," Mrs. Sterling taunted as she was about to bring her hand down to strike Emma.

-break

"Get your hands off my child!" Snow said as she caught Mrs. Sterling's hand. Snow pushed the woman back and away from Emma.

Cora turned around in shock, "No!" She yelled as she watched Snow appear.

Emma stood in shock as she watched her mother rescue her from the people abused her. The people that threatened her in all ways from the ages of 9-15 years old. As Snow attacked each family member of the Sterling's they disappeared. Once they all vanished Snow bent down at Emma's eye level, "Go get the compass." She said before flickering away.

Emma suddenly raised her head, she could move again! She rushed towards Cora and knocking her down. She hurtled over the last few pools reaching the middle of the room. She smiled as she grabbed the compass!

Cora got up from where she was pushed, "NO!" She screamed. Stephanie, Emma and Cora watched as the room began to fade away. Cora turned to Snow White's daughters, "I will get that Compass!" She threatened as she faded away.

-break

Emma gasped as she awoke. Snow was right there beside her, "Here drink some water." She said offering her cup of water.

"Was that real?" Emma asked after she gulped down the water.

Snow reached over and wiped a tear that had made its way down Emma's cheek. "Right now I want you to accept it was a dream. When you're rested I will tell you about it."

"No please tell me...did I..." Emma looked down. "Was it a spell?"

Snow sighed Emma clearly needed to hear it now, "First I need you to know that you talked in your sleep. Stephanie and I learned a lot about your past. About Jared," Emma looked up surprised, "And about the Sterlings." Snow told her as she gently forced Emma to look at her. "I know that's not how you wanted me to find things out but I want you to know I will not bring them up until you are ready to really talk about them again."

Emma looked away in shock but also she was relieved of how well Snow was handling learning about her past. Inside of Snow however she was breaking just as much as she did when she heard of Stephanie's past, but she will not break down when her daughters need her, plus she got to do something Emma always wanted her to do, "Emma, I was glad I was finally able to save you from them." She whispered with a gentle smile as a tear fell from her eye.

Emma's eyes widened at Snow's latest information, "It was a spell! Wasn't it?"

Snow brought Emma to her for an embrace. "It was a spell. Emma, I wanted to be here for you when you found out it was a spell. I told Stephanie not to tell you until you were safe from it."

After a moment of relishing the safety of her mother's arms, Emma wanted to learn more, "What kind of spell was that?" Emma asked as she moved to settle herself into her mother's arms. Snow was slightly surprised by this, but she was so happy to hold her daughter.

Snow held Emma and ran her hand through her hair. As she explained the spell that Emma just went through. She held Emma throughout the night as they spoke of what she experienced. Stephanie had moved around and sat behind at the side of her mom and held her sister's hand. All she wanted was to be as supported to Emma as Emma had been to her.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Like I said kinda nervous...please review...internet cookies, cakes and hot chocolate with cinnamon for all!**


	17. Chapter 16-Accepting

**Ok everyone here is a real short chapter for everyone till this Sunday! I wanted to do a little bit of bonding between Stephanie and Emma, Emma and Snow...and catch it up to the show.**

Chapter 16-Accepting

Emma sat by the fire poking it with a stick. Snow and Mulan were scouting their new camp area, while Aurora was trying to rest. Emma was still plagued by her experience in the dream world. Emma was shook out of her reverie by Stephanie sitting beside her. "Find food?

"Yep, quail!" Stephanie announced getting the birds set up to cook.

"How can you..." Emma looked up and then down. "How can you accept..."

"Mom and Dad? Spells? Being stuck here? The whole Mab thing?" Stephanie asked listing quite a few the last few days.

"Yes!" Emma said throwing the stick down, "How can you just...go with the flow? How can you make jokes about it even?"

"I don't always go with the flow. With Mom and Dad I can go with the flow a lot easier because I've always known of them, I knew what happened, and I told them when we reunited, I still needed a mother and father, I still wanted them. I still wanted to be parented to a point." Stephanie explained as she tended to the fire, "That doesn't mean I don't have difficulty with it or everything else."

"I need them too." Emma whispered as she looked away.

"Then tell them, tell her! She probably already knows, doesn't mean they don't enjoy hearing it." Stephanie urged, "Trust them, trust Mom, trust me, trust Dad." Stephanie paused for a moment looking up at the sky, "And I'm not always "ok" with things. I mean look what I was supposed to do for Mab..." Stephanie shook her head trying to clear away the bad memories. "You and I were born from two the biggest and famous heroic prince and princess of all time, it's no question that we have a destiny of greatness. If I don't act antagonizing or make jokes or... I can't handle it well."

"We're a lot more alike than I noticed before." Emma whispered but then said, "It also comes with sadness too. Being who were are supposed to be." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah but if we don't accept the path in front of us, and by path I mean the people we are and destined to be...the heroes, the princesses, daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming...if we don't accept that responsibility. We will never be happy. Or believe we deserve a happy ending."

Emma sat quietly for a moment. "So you're ok with it?"

"I'm more ok with that destiny than with the Mab destiny." Stephanie smirked. "As for the spells and curses, take it from someone that has...twelve...eleven? No wait it's twelve...I think" Stephanie looked around then leaned into Emma, "Don't tell Mom I don't know exactly how many curses I have on me...I really think it's twelve...anyhoo! Trust me, they will break or fade away...we deal with them."

"Will you teach me?" Emma asked staring in the distance of where Snow and Mulan went.

"What?" Stephanie asked as she took the quail from the fire.

"Magic," Emma whispered, Stephanie stared at her. "Not the magic that makes you...evil. The magic that allowed me to summon you and Mom." Stephanie smiled, "What?"

"You said Mom." Stephanie smiled again. "See you're accepting it already."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Will you help me?"

"Sure! That is easier and healthier magic anyway." Stephanie answered as she started to divide food amongst Aurora, Emma and herself.

-break

Emma watched as Snow was with Aurora. Aurora didn't fall asleep unless Snow was close by. _I'm not sure I can go to sleep without her close by_. Emma thought as she replayed the last few days and her dreams in her mind.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up to see Snow looking at her, "Um...hi." She whispered.

"Something wrong?" Snow asked her, Emma clearly had something on her mind.

Emma suddenly closed the distance between her mom and herself, "I'm accepting." She whispered to Snow. "I still need you to be my mom too. I still want you to be my mom. Please don't give up on me." Emma told her in a rush.

Snow smiled and held Emma close. "I won't give up on you." She told her rubbing her back.

"I want to do more than reach you half way. I just need help still." Emma told her burying her head in Snow's shoulder.

Snow put her hand to Emma's head, "I'll help you. I won't ever abandon you again Emma." Snow told her again firmly.

Emma leaned into Snow but then laughed nervously, "I'm trying to tell and ask...well not ask, I'm trying to say...I'm consciously accepting. I mean I may still have some difficulty sometimes, but..."

"Emma," Snow called to her getting Emma's attention. "I understand, and your father and I will still want you and love you all the same. Ok?" Emma nodded her head. "Good," Snow ran her hand down Emma's cheek.

-break

Snow sat on incline overlooking the camp. She was thinking of everything she's been through, everything she's been through with Red, then with Charming, then everything she's been through as 'Mary Margaret', everything she has been through with both of her daughters. Now it seems she's finally beginning to break and mend the walls and wounds that have been hurting her daughters since their births.

"Mulan thinks she knows where Cora is," Emma said excitedly to Snow coming up to the hill. Snow got up and followed Emma.

Stephanie shortly approached, "What's going on?" She asked as she saw Mulan, Snow and Emma gathered. Mulan began where she thought Cora was but stopped when the four women heard Aurora scream.

"SNOW!"

Snow, Emma and Stephanie came running to Aurora, "It's ok, it's just a dream Aurora." Snow told her grabbing her hand.

"No it wasn't a dream. It was real. The boy that was there...he put out the fires." Aurora tried to explain.

"Boy?" Snow asked as Emma knelt down beside her mother.

"What else did he do?" Emma asked.

"He said his name is Henry." Aurora told them.

Snow turned to look at Emma...Stephanie was staring at Aurora..._Well this is going to be interesting..._

-break

A rugged man stood in front of Cora and Hook, "Welcome back." Cora told him.

"Do you have it?" He asked her extending his hands.

Cora smiled and handed him a cross bow, "Welcome back my Huntsman."

**I am setting things up for me but also for the show, depending on this coming episode I'm going to decide if I want to send Emma, Snow and Stephanie back on how the show does or change it to different way. I am sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer, but I needed to set them up with the show and get my muse back up. **

**Please review...thanks to all who review, follow and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 17-Into the Deep

**Disclaimers are the same; This is based off Sunday's episode, I hope you all like it, reviews are appreciate. Thank you to all that continue to read, follow, favorite and review really means a lot to me!**

Chapter 17-Into the Deep

**FLASHBACK**

_ Hook traveled through a rocky terrain. After he and Cora met again he knew he needed more leverage and momentum in his favor. He spoke to Maleficent and she told him exactly where to go to gain that leverage not only against Rumpelstiltskin and Cora, but against Snow White and her daughters. Hook stopped walking at the edge of dormant volcano, the exact location that Maleficent told him to be._

_"Chernabog!" Hook called out, "I seek your guidance, your aid in my quest for vengeance!" Hook continued, "Right now I am grossly outnumbered and out-powered. I seek your assistance!"_

_"I will aid you Hook." A dark voice answered the captain. "But I need something in return!"_

_Hook smiled as he listened..._

**END FLASHBACK**

**-**break

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked quietly gaining the attention of Snow, Mulan and Stephanie while they awaited Aurora to awaken. Stephanie, Emma and Snow slowly approached a tree with an arrow stuck in the trunk.

Stephanie stepped forward pulling the arrow from the bark of the tree. She took the parchment and unfolded it so she could read the message. Snow observed her daughter as she read the message, she watched as fear and shock filled her eyes.

"Stephanie?" Snow questioned walking up to her.

"Um..." Stephanie said quietly turning to her mother, "We have problems."

"What? From who?" Emma asked walking closer, "Is it Hook?"

"No," Stephanie stared at Snow, "It's the Huntsman."

"It's Graham? He's here? He's alive!" Emma asked suddenly becoming very excited.

Stephanie took hold of Emma's arm and gently shook her, "No! Emma it's not Graham!"

Emma gave a confused look at both her mother and sister, "What do you mean?"

Snow sighed, "In this world, Huntsmen are titles to mercenaries, assassins, hunters, etc... Graham was one of them. But he's dead Emma. This Huntsman isn't Graham." Snow explained to her gently, she remembered what Graham meant to her daughter.

"This is Cora's Huntsman, and I don't think he'll hesitate to kill us." Stephanie said looking up from the parchment. "And gain the compass."

"Why wasn't he cursed?" Emma asked her mother while Stephanie still stared at the parchment.

"It is beginning to seem that Regina only brought to the other world who she wanted, so why would she want to bring her mother's Huntsman there." Snow told her as she put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked looking between her mother and sister and glancing back to the sleeping Aurora. "We need to give her time to talk to Henry still tonight."

Stephanie looked around then turned to Emma, "Hand me the compass."

"What?" Emma asked bringing the compass out and holding onto it tightly to her chest.

Stephanie took a hold of Emma's hand and the compass, "Hand it to me," She said through clench teeth. "Trust me."

"Stephanie what are you thinking?" Snow whispered as she took a step forward to stop Emma from starting an argument.

"I have the speed and stamina to out run and lose the Huntsman, he will chase me if he believes I have the compass." Stephanie whispered to the both of them.

Snow began to shake her head as she grabbed Stephanie's arm tightly, "No! I will not allow this!"

Stephanie turned to Snow, "Mom, you know that I don't belong in Storybrooke. I never did, it is not my home. I can at least get you back to Dad and Emma back to Henry..."

Snow turned Stephanie to face her, "You belong where I am! You belong where your father is! Remember we do this together!" Snow told her as tears began to fill her eyes. _How many times do I need to keep having this conversation between the two of them?! _Snow thought frustrated as she stared into her youngest eyes.

Stephanie reached to wipe her own tears when Snow stopped her and did it herself, "Mom...I promise I will come back, I know how to track and find you. Please let me do this, Please!"

Snow brought Stephanie into her arms, "You better return to me, get him off the trail whatever you need to do! You just better return to me!" Snow whispered to her fiercely. She turned motioned for Emma to give Stephanie the compass.

Stephanie took it, "Don't worry, I'll get those ashes." She said loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Snow brought Stephanie into a hug as Emma joined in. Emma smiled at her sister when she felt the compass return to her jacket. Stephanie let them go and winked as she took off running towards the Safe Haven.

-break

Stephanie was running as fast as she could this time at least her mother knew what was going on. As she moved she knew she had a good hour or so on the Huntsman. She stopped and examined her surroundings, then she noticed a cave. Stephanie smiled as she ran to the cave. She looked around noticing that rocks were lose and looked out of place. This cave could have collapse at any moment.

Stephanie smiled, "This will be a good place to detain him."

-break

Snow watched as Mulan and Aurora help set up the camp for Aurora to meet with Henry again. Snow was glad that she was able to find a way to communicate with Charming and Henry. She turned her attention back to her oldest daughter. "Emma," She whispered taking her daughter's hand. "We'll find a way home. You'll be ok, and I swear you will see him again." She told her.

Emma looked at her hand in her mother's, "What about Stephanie? Now that...we can't be without her either." Emma looked down, "And Henry's going through this all alone and it's..."

"Emma, Henry will be fine!" Snow told her interrupting her rant as she squeezed Emma's hand, "Don't worry..."

But before Snow could finish they heard movement coming from the forest...

-break

Stephanie walked out of the cave to come face to face with a crossbow. "Hello Tarkin."

Tarkin smiled holding up the bow, "Hello Stephanie. I assume you remember this crossbow."

"How can I forget the crossbow that will always strike the heart of a living being." Stephanie answered with a grin. She summoned her Keyblade and raised it in defense.

"I would like to try it out on the most powerful magic user of them all." Tarkin threatened as he raised the crossbow. Stephanie smiled as she did a back flip back into the cave.

"Come on then!"

-break

Hook watched Stephanie fight the Huntsman from a far. _Clever girl_! Hook thought with a smile as she lured the Huntsman into the cave. Hook took a seat as he continued to observe, he waited a good half hour to an hour when the earth shook and dust surrounded the entrance of the cave. He got up and slowly approached the entrance.

Hook raised his sword when Stephanie rolled out. "Hello Darling!"

Stephanie jumped as she raised the Keyblade, "Hello Sweetie!" She replied as Hook's sword collided with the Keyblade. "Is this your revenge?"

Hook smiled, "No not currently, I just need to borrow something from you." He told her with a grin.

Stephanie gave him a puzzled look when suddenly she was grabbed from behind by shadows. "Who leant you shadow creatures?" She asked as she struggled.

Hook shrugged, "Maleficent." He answered as he took Stephanie's arm. Removing the sleeve that covered her right wrist he used his hook to pierce her skin.

Stephanie grimaced in pain, "What are you doing?"

"Borrowing your blood." Hook answered as the shadow creatures teleported away. Hook smiled as Stephanie's blood covered his hook.

Meanwhile Stephanie had fallen to her knees in pain. She was trying to breathe, but she found that she was having difficulty. She felt weak. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was glowing...white?

Hook watched as Stephanie glowed white, "What did you do to me?" Stephanie asked him looking up in pain.

"I don't know..." Hook answered clearly confused.

Stephanie was trying to breathe in and out deeply. She was feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness. "You did something to me!" Stephanie told him looking up at him with fear. "You reactivated a curse!"

"Well lass this wasn't necessarily personal, I will eventually get you and your sister back for betraying me. This is just business." Hook told her as he left her in the forest suffering. He walked to a portal that Maleficent opened for him.

Stephanie watched Hook leave as she began to lose consciousness, all the while, she heard someone cackling in the background.

-break

Hook returned to the dormant volcano. He climbed up inside where he noticed cracks in the ground. Hook placed his hook into the crack. The ground began to shake as thunder and lightning flashed the sky. Hook removed his hook and stared at it. It was now glowing a dark shade of purple. Turning around Hook came face to face with Chernabog...

-break

**STORYBROOKE**

Rumpelstiltskin stopped his conversation with Charming as they both looked around uneasily. The lights flickered and the ground began to shake. "Is that Cora?" James asked turning to Rumpelstiltskin.

"No...this is something very different and far more dangerous." Rumpelstiltskin told him as he looked across the room to see Regina staring at him.

_Chernabog!_

-break

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

Cora shared a look with Aurora before remembering that the girl just insulted her. She slammed the girl into the wall knocking her out. She turned and stalked out of the pit angrily. _Chernabog is coming..._She thought anxiously _I need to get out of this realm and secure my position_!

-break

Maleficent smiled, "Now things will start to go back to how they are supposed to be." She told her pet raven as she caressed his belly.

-break

Emma turned to Snow and Mulan as they walked, "What was that?"

"Something terrible just happened." Snow answered as she looked around, "Where is Stephanie?"

"We have to keep going, we must find Aurora." Mulan told them as she led the way.

-break

Stephanie slowly made her way across the forest. She tore a bit of shirt to cover the wound on her wrist. But that wasn't what was causing her pain or slowing her down. She stopped a grabbed a tree again, looking at her hand she was glowing white again. Every time that happened she lost energy, she felt ill...and it slowed her down taking her longer to track and return to her mother and sister. Stephanie fell as she flickered white again. She groaned pulling herself back up.

She glanced down at her hands, she was shaking, _Please don't let this be what I think it is!_ She pleaded to herself as she pulled herself up with the help of the nearest tree trunk. Stephanie began to panic, she did NOT want Snow or Charming to see this or know about it...it would worry them to no end. _Plus I'll probably never get to leave their sight again._

Stephanie leaned heavily against the tree. She took 5 deep breaths in and out. After a few moments she stopped glowing white as her body seemed to absorb the color. _Things are about to get really difficult for me._ Stephanie thought as she began to track her mother.

-break

Snow and Emma followed Mulan as they marched through the forest when they heard movement from behind them. Snow took her bow with an arrow at the ready, "Don't shoot it's only me." Stephanie said running her hands raised in defense

Snow gave a smirk, _She almost sounded like Red there_. She thought fondly. "What happened to your wrist?" Snow asked her voice laced with concern as she focused on Stephanie's hands. "What happened," She asked slowly going over to Stephanie and unwrapping the make shift bandage of her daughter's wrist.

Stephanie tried to pry her hand away from her mother but was failing miserable. She didn't have the energy to fight off her mother's care, "I ran into an old friend. It's fine," _Please don't start blinking white_, Stephanie pleaded inwardly to herself. "So what have a missed?"

"Zombies," Emma answered as she approached Stephanie and their mom. "Aurora is also missing."

"Ok in Zombies defense you know they prefer the living impaired." Stephanie said smiling then grimaced, "Ow! Mom!"

"Did you wash this with water?" Snow asked looking at it.

"Yes! Now let go of me!" Stephanie complained still trying to pry her mother's hands away from her, "Zombies don't usual kidnapped unless..." Snow gave Stephanie a look, "Cora, well I think we can assume where Aurora is."

Before anyone could respond a raven landed on top of Snow's shoulder. Stephanie jumped trying to take her hand away from Snow, but still Snow held tight. Mulan raised a knife to attack it, "Wait!" Snow told her holding her other hand up. Emma, Stephanie and Mulan watched as the raven crowed in Snow's ear.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as it flew away.

"You can still talk to birds?" Stephanie asked staring at her mother.

Snow gave Stephanie a stern look as she removed a rag from her quiver full of arrows and tied it over her daughter's wound, "Cora. She's giving us till sundown to return the compass or she will kill Aurora." Snow told them while she tied the wrap.

Emma and Mulan began to argue over what to do and then began to fight for the compass. Snow jumped in between them, She explained that they could still save Aurora and still keep the compass. "Look Aurora isn't the only one that has been put under a sleeping curse. I can go back. I can talk to Henry and find out what we need to know." Snow told them. "Then we will decide what to do."

-break

Snow, Emma and Stephanie followed Mulan as she led them through the forest to find more poppies to help put Snow to sleep. Stephanie walked behind her mother and sister. She paused to lean against a tree, she looked at her hands...she began to flicker white. _Stop!_ Stephanie commanded herself as she closed her eyes. Stephanie used all the magic she had in herself to gain control of this curse.

"Stephanie you coming?" Emma called out.

Stephanie jumped, _All my powers are trying to control all the other curses, I won't be able to use magic if I keep trying to control this curse. _"Yep I'm right behind you." Stephanie said walking up behind her mother.

Snow quietly moved passed Emma and Stephanie, "Hey you ok?"

"Fine," Snow dismissed her daughters.

Emma and Stephanie shared a look, "Hey wait, come on. You look nervous. This netherworld what's it like?" Emma asked getting her mother's attention as Stephanie moved closer. "How bad is it?"

Snow rubbed her hand up and down Stephanie's arm, as she looked almost through Emma. She was trying her best not to worry either of her daughters, "It's like...you're...ah...lost. Drifting in the darkness. No one to talk too, nothing to do except think about your loved ones and that you'll never see them again." Snow explained to Emma.

"Henry was trapped there because of me." Emma said looking away ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked firmly.

"He tried so hard to make me believe him. To make me believe that I was the savior!" Emma told her.

"No one would have believed Henry." Snow told her.

"His mother should of! Stephanie you believe I should have right?"

"Oh no, don't bring me into this. I don't have the energy." Stephanie told her bring her hand to her forehead.

"Alright stop. Emma you want to play the 'blame game?" Snow asked staring into Emma's eyes. "I'll play. Think of this, if I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, he would still be alive. Regina wouldn't have plotted revenge and the curse would never have come to be." Emma and Stephanie stared at Snow. "Now Stephanie I'm sure you have your own guilt in there too, but all three of us could sit here all day and blame each other. But that will not help us get home." Snow told them, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to sleep."

"It's Regina." Emma said suddenly as Snow and Stephanie turned to her.

"What?" Snow asked as Stephanie looked confused.

"It's Regina, she's the one we should blame." Emma told them.

"Honestly I still blame Mab." Stephanie told them as they continued to walk.

"Regina and Mab?" Emma suggested.

"I'll add Rumpelstiltskin and Cora too." Stephanie finished, "We should add Chernabog and Maleficent too while we're at it." Emma smiled as she and Stephanie continued to throw other names into the mix. Some of the names were absolutely ridiculous but it was enough to lighten the mood.

-break

Stephanie sat with her mother and sister as they watched Mulan crunch up the poppy seed. "Mom...I have a bad feeling about this." Stephanie whispered to Snow.

"It will be fine. Just as long as Henry is there when I am." Snow told her.

"We'll be right here." Emma told her taking her hand. Snow smiled and squeezed Emma's hand.

Mulan came up and blew the poppy dust into Snow...however they didn't realize that Stephanie got some too. Almost as soon as Snow fell asleep, Stephanie joined her leaning against her mother's shoulder. Emma sighed as she watched them sleep...she closed her eyes too, trying to calm her nerves.

-break

Stephanie and Emma jumped as Snow jumped awake. She was mumbling hysterically. Emma got her to calm down after they learned that Charming is now trapped in a sleeping curse. "What now you're so sure?" Snow asked Emma.

Stephanie looked in between her mother and sister, _Clearly I've missed something._

"Yes! You were telling me and now I'm telling you. We need to have faith." Emma told her. "Come on let's get your stuff."

Snow got up a little shaken, Stephanie helped her mother to her feet as she got up too. "Oh no."

"What?" Snow and Stephanie asked.

"The compass is gone. So is Mulan." Emma told them.

-break

"That was just a warning shot!" Snow told Mulan as she and her daughters caught up. "You try to run, I promise the next one I won't miss."

Stephanie and Emma stood watching their mother, in shock but in some awe as well. Stephanie moved over to Emma, "Mommy is mad!"

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked standing in defense.

"I'm very good at tracking and so is Stephanie." Stephanie smiled at Mulan as she was praised by her mother.

"All we want is the compass." Emma told Mulan from behind Snow and Stephanie.

"Very well," Mulan said but she went for her sword. Snow charged and tackled Mulan.

"Give. Me. The. Compass." Snow snarled at Mulan.

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan sneered back.

"We know how to stop Cora. All we need is the compass to go back home." Snow told her.

"Another quest. I thought as much. I hope you're prepared to use that, because the best thing for Aurora is to give Cora the compass." Mulan told her.

Snow glared as she began to thrust the arrow tip into Mulan's neck. "STOP!"

-break

Stephanie stepped forward matching her mother's pace, "I have a really bad feeling about this." Stephanie said glancing back at Aurora and Mulan.

"Feeling nauseous?" Snow asked her daughter. She took in her daughter's appearance and Stephanie did seem pale and fatigue.

_My powers are all out of control trying to manage the curses on me, particular the life stealing curse. I won't be able to sense any magic users coming or attacking,_ Stephanie thought closing her eyes in frustration, "Um... yes." She said remembering her mother's question

Snow creased her eyebrows taking in her daughter's appearance, "Keep an eye on things." Snow told her as they continued to walk to Rumpel's cell.

**Internet cookies to all of you, if I get 7 reviews I will update the next chapter bwahahahahahaha... always thanks for the support**


	19. Chapter 18-Reaching Out

**Disclaimer is the same; Thanks for all the reviews, it was great coming home from a job interview and had seven reviews waiting for me! You all are the best! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers...Hope you like the fluff...then back to adventure and fluff...hehe **

Chapter 18-Reaching Out

Snow continued to lead the others to Rumplestiltskin's cell. Assuming that Cora and Hook didn't know where they were going she wanted to set a quick but steady pace to not attract attention. She found a place for her, her daughters, and their companions to stay for the evening. "We should be able to rest for a few hours." Snow told them as they began to set up camp.

After the camp was set Mulan and Aurora went to rest in their tent. While Snow, Emma and Stephanie took the other. Stephanie made her way to the far end of the tent and just collapsed on the pillows. Snow and Emma shared a look as they watched Stephanie fall asleep.

"Doesn't she usually lay closer to us?" Emma asked quietly.

"Normally, something seems to be bothering her." Snow whispered as she went to sit down by the fire. Snow looked up in surprise when she saw Emma sitting close to her and holding her hand again. "You are trying aren't you." She teased slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm not always as open as you want me to be." Emma told her shyly, "You said when I'm ready to talk more about...you know my past. To just tell you, well I'm ready if we have some time."

Snow smiled and nodded her head, "What would you like to talk to me about?" She squeezed her daughter's hand to offer support.

"From when I was a baby till I was three... I lived with the Swan family." Emma began as she leaned her head on Snow's shoulder. "I was genuinely happy while I was with them, or I assume I was. I was only a toddler." Snow smiled at the thought of a little Emma. "You remember when you told me you wanted to teach me how to talk?"

Snow nodded but inside her head she was screaming in anguish, "I remember."

Emma looked down shyly, "I could tell you what it was...only if you want to hear it. My first word," She said in a rush.

Snow gently put her hand under Emma's chin, "I'd love to hear it."

"My foster parents would let me watch Disney a lot when I was younger." Emma raised her head to think for a second. "Now that I remember that it's kind of funny and strangely foreshadowing." Emma shook her head, "Anyway, my favorite movie was...well a tie between Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland and Snow White." Emma told her mother shyly.

"Emma if it's too embarrassing or if you're not ready to share you don't have too. I don't want you to feel pressured." Snow told her reassuringly.

"No, I really want to tell you. I need to tell you." Emma said taking a breath. "My foster parents just thought that...when I watched the movie was thinking of them..." Emma took a deep breath. "They told me my first word was Mama..." Emma looked away as she nervously played with the zipper of her jacket. "When Snow White was singing at the wishing well, that's the first time I said, 'Mama'." Emma didn't dare look at Snow after she spoke, her next sentence came out so rushed that Snow was amazed she understood. "Thentheprincecameonthescreen andIsaidDada."

Snow moved to cradle Emma's face in her hands. "You first words were Mama and Dada for me and James." Emma nodded shyly as she still looked down from her mother. "Emma," Snow's voice broke a little, "Emma please look at me. Don't be afraid," She said quietly. "I won't leave you, I won't abandon you, I'm here. I won't hurt you."

Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, "Mom." She whimpered as she leaned into Snow's embrace.

"I'm here Emma. I'm here now." Snow told her gently as she held her little girl close.

-break

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_Stephanie stood on the outside of a village, overlooking the meadows that lead into the woods. Mab had sent her into the past to the year of 1693. Three witches had escaped the Realms of magic and Mab had finally found them. Stephanie looked towards the woods where the color of pink smoke shot up from a chimney somewhere in those woods._

_Stephanie sneered as she saw a woman leading a little girl from the village. "Oh God! The woods!" Stephanie turned to see Thackery and Elijah running towards her. "EMILY!" Thackery shouted._

_"She's done for!" Elijah told them._

_"Not yet!" Stephanie exclaimed as she glared towards the woods._

_"You wake my father," Thackery told him grabbing his shoulder._

_"Summon the other townspeople." Stephanie ordered as Thackery pushed him towards the town._

_Thackery and Stephanie watched as Elijah went running. "Are you ready?" Thackery turned to Stephanie and gave a 'Charming' smile._

_Stephanie nodded as she took Thackery's hand together they went running after Thackery's sister, Emily._

_-break_

Snow and Emma turned as they noticed Stephanie fidgeting. "She doesn't usually have dreams." Emma commented.

"I know," Snow said watching her. She gave Emma's hand another squeeze. "You don't have to share anything else if you don't want too."

Emma leaned her head on Snow's shoulder, "I know." She whispered taking comfort that her mother is with her now. "But I want too. I know you want to know about my time with the Sterlings." Emma looked away as a tear fell, "But...I know it will be hard for you because they hurt me more than any other family..."

-break

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_ Stephanie followed her lover as they made it to the cottage in the middle of the woods. Slowly they approached the cottage careful not to alert the occupants of their presence. Quietly they opened the window. There they saw three elderly women having a child sit in a chair that was located in the middle of the room._

_"Emily," Thackery whispered._

_Stephanie grabbed him as suddenly the three women turned their heads. Stephanie forced Thackery to move, but two of them opened the front door while the other one opened the window that they were just at. Stephanie closed her eyes, praying that they don't get discovered._

_"Oh look! Another glorious morning! It makes me sick!" The red haired women declared the morning air._

_-break_

_ Stephanie and Thackery breathed a sigh of relief, turning to see how to enter the cottage, the climbed up the water wheel. As they entered they heard the women call out ingredients for making a potion. They safely got inside as they watched from the loft of the cottage as Winnifred, the red haired one, Mary the brunette haired one, and Sarah the blonde haired one create a deadly potion._

_Stephanie noticed Mary began to sniff around like a dog. She motioned Thackery to keep moving quietly as they kept changing positions. "I smell a child!" They heard Mary say._

_"What does thou call that?"_

_"A child."_

_"Hmph! Sisters! Gather around...one thing more then it tis done. Add a bit of thy own tongue!" Stephanie watched in fear as the sisters bit their tongues and spit into the cauldron._

_Thackery gave Stephanie a fearful look, "Stay calm," Stephanie mouthed to him as they watched._

_"One gulp of this and her life will be mine...I mean ours!" Winnifred told her sisters. "Alright girl, open up your mouth!" Winnifred ordered the little girl as she approached her with giant wooden spoon, that held the potion._

_-break_

Snow and Emma jumped when they heard Stephanie scream. Snow got up and went to sit by her daughter's head. "Stephanie, it's only a dream." She told her gently rubbing her daughter's head.

Emma took Stephanie's hand squeezing it to try and wake her up. "What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head then creased her eyebrows in concern as she leaned forward, "Did you see her flash a different color?" She asked turning to Emma.

-break

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_ "It's Snow White's daughter!" Winnifred shouted._

_"And a boy!" Sarah shouted too._

_"Get them you fools!" Winnifred commanded as she held the giant spoon that stirred the potion._

_Mary and Sarah began to attack Stephanie and Thackery. "I got them!" Mary said, "I knew I smelled Snow White's daughter!" She taunted as she and Sarah chased Stephanie and Thackery around the cauldron._

_"Get away! Get Stephanie away from my potion!" Winnifred shouted._

_Stephanie shared a quick look and smile with Thackery. Thackery nodded as they both began to push the cauldron. Sarah and Mary pushed back when Stephanie used her enhanced strength to knock them off balance. Together her and Thackery spilled the potion over Sarah and Mary._

_"My potion!" Winnifred shouted angrily._

_"Emily!" Thackery called his sister as he went running to her._

_"Thackery wait!" Stephanie called as she went running after him._

_Winnifred raised her hands, both Stephanie and Thackery cried out in pain as they were shocked. Winnifred continue to shock until both were on their knees, then collapsed to ground._

_"Winnie, Winnie. Look." Mary called Winnifred's attention._

_"Ah, Sisters prepare thyselves the potion works! Take my hands we will share her." Winnifred told them as they both took her hands. They approached the girl glowing white. As they slowly began to suck the life from the eight year old girl._

_"No," Stephanie whimpered as she and Thackery tried to get up. But it was too late, Emily's head lowered, she was dead._

-break

"Shh, Stephanie it's ok. Wake up sweetie." Snow called her caressing her daughter's forehead and hair. As she and Emma tried to stop Stephanie from thrashing about.

-break

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_ Stephanie stood in shock, she failed. Her father always stopped witches and sorceresses, so did her mother. She failed as a 'Charming.' Suddenly she felt Sarah roughly pulling her up. Stephanie stared at the three of them, they were now younger. "Now whatever shall we do with them?" Stephanie struggled as she turned to Winnifred._

_"Let's barbecue and flay them." Mary suggested._

_Sarah dug her nails into Stephanie, "Hang them both on hooks and let me play with them?"_

_"NO!" Winnifred shouted, "Book, Darling, come to Mommy. Yes." Winnifred smiled as she cooed to her spell book. "Their punishment shall be much more lingering. What do you think Stephanie?" Winnifred taunted as Stephanie struggled._

_"Thackery I'm sorry." Stephanie told him._

_"It's ok, Stephanie." Thackery told her as he held on tight to the latter behind him._

_"I know the perfect spell." Winnifred announced. She did a handful of motions when green electricity shot from her hands engulfing first Stephanie then connecting to Thackery. "There's another curse for you, Darling Stephanie." _

_Stephanie screamed as she fell to the ground. "Now as for the boy, he's punishment shall not be to die. But to live forever with his guilt."_

_Stephanie watched in horror as her love, was turned into a cat. Stephanie tried to reach out to touch him but an invisible force pulled her back. Sarah smiled as she bent down to Stephanie, "You two can never touch again." She taunted, "That is your curse."_

-break

Stephanie screamed as she tried to stand up. She had hands on her but she didn't know where she was. "Stephanie! Stephanie!" She struggled against her mother's arms. "Stephanie it's me, it's Mom." Snow called her as she pulled her close. For a second she thought she saw Stephanie flash the color white but then it went away. "It's just me." She whispered over and over until Stephanie calmed.

Emma scooted closer to her sister, "That must have been quite a nightmare. I thought you were never put under a sleeping curse." She told her sister, concerned clearly in her voice.

Stephanie's head shook as Snow held her close, "It wasn't a dream or nightmare...it was a memory."

"Honey do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked her gently scratching her daughter's scalp in a calming gesture. Stephanie shook her head no. "Are you sure?"

"I...I'm not ready to talk about this yet." She told her. "But don't let me go."

"I won't ever let you go." Snow promised her kissing her head. Stephanie curled into her mother trying to be as close to her as possible.

_Please...please don't tell me they're coming back_. Stephanie prayed to whatever power she could. Their family is already dealing with a lot and she didn't know if she could handle fighting them again. _I would rather face Cora then meeting Winnifred Sanderson ever again._

-break

After a few minutes of silence Stephanie looked up at Snow, "Are you feeling ok?"

Snow looked down at her daughter, "You just had a nightmare and you're asking me if I'm ok?" Snow questioned running her hand through Stephanie's hair.

Stephanie shrugged, "When you woke up earlier, you were kind of hysterical. I want you to be ok." Stephanie whispered as she held onto Snow's hand. "I need you to be ok." She whispered.

"I promise I'm ok." Snow told Stephanie holding her close. She looked up to see Emma staring at her, "I promise I'm ok now." She told both of them. Both still had skepticism in their eyes, Snow sighed, "Let me tell you both a story." Snow began as Emma scooted closer to her mother and sister. "Your father and I have for a long time been apart. Not just because of the curse."

"King George," Stephanie whispered.

Snow nodded, "He's one of the reasons, Regina was another one." Snow continued, "The apple. Your father and I have been separated by enemies and curses. I asked him once if this will always be our lives, separated and rescuing each other."

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

Snow smiled, "He told me he refused to believe that. He told me that again when I met him in the Netherworld." Snow reached for Emma's hand as she continued to hold Stephanie. Emma allowed Snow to take her hand, "I know that we make our own destiny and I know your father is right. Doesn't mean I'm not human and I won't falter at times."

Snow, Emma and Stephanie stayed quiet for a moment, processing what Snow said and thinking about their own fears regarding their family. Stephanie leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, "Mom." She whispered hesitantly.

"What is it sweetheart?" Snow asked rubbing her forehead.

Stephanie sighed, "I understand what you mean about constantly being apart. My true love...died." Snow turned Stephanie to her, "He died helping me fight a witch. I haven't had a romantic relationship since him. A serious one I mean, Hook is a fling." Stephanie said looking away. "The nightmare was a memory."

"About him?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I still can't talk about it, but that's what was going on." Stephanie explained as she yawned again. "I'm going to fall back asleep. I really..." Stephanie looked down noticing her hand beginning to flash white, "I'm really tired." Stephanie told them closing her eyes trying to get control of the curse before Snow realized anything.

Stephanie went to move but found Snow holding her close, "Sleep. I'll awake both of you when we need to leave." Emma nodded as she leaned against Snow. Stephanie turned away from Snow closing her eyes trying desperately to heal herself.

Snow leaned down to Stephanie's ear, "Don't push me away." She whispered as she continued to hold Emma and Stephanie. In another hour they were going to start moving again.

**Disclaimer for Hocus Pocus...I just had to borrow them, I don't own them either sadly :( So thanks for the reviews and here's the chapter I promised. Side note I'll be doing a Christmas special two-shot with these characters...except AU if there wasn't the curse and if they were separated, please check it out when I have it up; I'll let everyone know :) Please review :)**_  
_


	20. Chapter 19-Things to Come

**Disclaimers are the same; Hope you all like this chapter... and yes Emma learn's something :)**

Chapter 19-Things to Come

At the end of the hour the five women gathered the camp and once again set out on their journey to find the ink in Rumplestiltskin's cell. Snow led the way with Mulan, Aurora and Emma closely behind her. Stephanie trailed the group, she was still in pain and feeling extremely weak. Still all her magic was focused on keeping the life-stealing curse at bay. Plus now all her other scars and curses were on fire.

"You doing ok?" Emma asked as she stood waiting for Stephanie to catch up.

"I'm fine," Stephanie said immediately with a defensive edge.

"I can still tell when people are lying to me." Emma told her, "You look like you're about to collapse." Emma told her walking closer so only Stephanie could hear. "Can...Mab still do something to you?"

Stephanie sighed, _Ok so I'm not getting out of this. _"No she is probably using all her powers to escape the abyss."

"It's something to do with your wrist isn't?" Emma asked eyeing the wrap around her sister's wrist, the wound still hadn't healed. "It hasn't healed, did Cora curse you?"

Stephanie laughed, "No, " then she sighed. "Ok I will try to explain to you what's going on. With all the magic I have, more than half of it I use to keep the current curses on me from doing any further damage to me, but if I don't get enough rest...some curses start to act up and cause me pain and fatigue."

"So your magic tries to stall the curses from killing or injuring you permanently." Emma finished catching on.

"Right, and sometimes especially when it feels like I haven't gotten much rest. I just feel run down." Stephanie explained, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Emma glanced up towards Snow, "Does Mom know that?" Stephanie shook her head, "You going to tell her?" Stephanie shrugged. Emma and Stephanie continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes, "So can you teach me about the magic you and I share?" Emma asked when she realized Stephanie wasn't going to explain or tell her anymore about the curses.

"Nice distraction from the other topic," Stephanie told her with a grin. "I can't show you much right now but I can tell you what works for me." Emma nodded, "Alright, let's see. How can I explain so that you can understand?"

"Are you going to use another Star Wars reference?" Emma joked with her sister nudging her gently.

"Hey, I like my Star Wars references!" Stephanie joked then looked up towards to the sky thinking, "Ok you know that you can fly with happy thoughts from pixie dust right?" Emma nodded, "Ok good you remember the Peter Pan storyline. Anyhoo, for me every time I meet someone I open my heart to them. They become a part of my heart and I think I become a part of theirs. So when I need to heal or when I'm in a duel with Magic User or villain or their henchmen...I think of the people I love, The people I care about, Or the people I'm trying and wanting to help...that empowers me." Stephanie explained looking at anything but Emma. "Thus it enhances all my skills and abilities to perform extraordinaire deeds."

Emma stared in shock at Stephanie, "It's your heart...just like Mom's and Da...James's. It's the belief in good, the belief in love conquering all."

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, I learned it from Mom and Dad. I loved who are Mom is, I loved watching Dad fight with his heart, he fights with emotion yet he's still mentally in control. I wanted them to be proud of me. So I listened and watched them and their adventures...everything they did taught me that love of family and friends is more important than power and magic."

-break

Hook was holding onto his hook with his left. He stared at it with excitement and sense of accomplishment. _I feel so powerful right now_. He thought as he saw his hook glow in purple energy. At the sound of movement in he turned his head and made a motion with his hook. He nodded a greeting to Cora as she entered. The hook returned to just silver with no hint of an enchantment.

"Stephanie enslaved Tarkin," Cora told him as she entered. "I don't want to give away the fact we control Aurora."

"So we need a distraction." Hook surmised, "I'm sure if we send Tarkin again and with your animated puppets...that will distract them. Give us time finding and reaching That _Crocodile's_ cell." Hook sneered at the thought of using Rumplestiltskin's name.

Cora turned to her mirror, she waved her hand. In the mirror showed Tarkin working to remove the rubble that blocked the entrance to the cave. "I'll release him." Cora told him teleporting to her Huntsman.

-break

"We should be there within a day and half if we keep up this pace." Snow told them as they walked through the forest. Ever since Aurora returned from Cora, Snow kept an eye on her. She was slightly worried that Cora did do something to her, but she wasn't sure and Mulan wasn't letting her close enough to investigate. Aurora wasn't her only concern, Charming. _He had to go and get himself cursed! I swear after I save him, I may punch him._ Snow thought, she knew why her husband did it, but she worried about Henry now. Charming was the calm to her storm and with everything, EVERYTHING, that was occurring she needed him.

Then there was Henry, who was he with? The idea of him now being with Regina terrified her, especially since Regina has magic. _I swear my family is going to be the death of me. _Snow thought venturing a glance behind her, _Emma seems to have calmed, but Stephanie._ Snow squinted at her youngest in thought. _Why does she look so physically exhausted?_

"Hey, Mom?" Emma ran up to her. Snow smiled, she loved how both of her daughters were calling her 'mom' now. She did try to keep her smile calm so not to unnerve Emma or Stephanie. Turning she faced her oldest, "Can we rest for a bit."

Mulan nodded, "We should refill on water."

Snow nodded her head in agreement as they walked towards a stream. "This water appears to be alright." She said, "Stephanie do you sense any magic or anything in the water?"

Stephanie shifted from foot to foot. Slowly she placed her hand over the water, closing her eyes to read if the water had magical properties. Snow watched her daughter again for a moment it almost looked like Stephanie flashed the color white again. "No it's fine." Stephanie told them as she got up and went back behind everyone.

Snow turned to Emma who shrugged, "I tried talking to her earlier." Emma told her as she put more water into her bottle.

Snow handed Emma her bottle, "Fill that up for me, I'll go talk to her." Emma nodded taking the bottle from Snow. Snow turned walking to her youngest. "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Stephanie shook her head 'no.'

"Want to tell me why you look like you could just collapse?" Again Stephanie shook her head 'no.' Snow sighed as she reached up to cup Stephanie's chin, "Let me in." She ordered sternly but gently.

"I..." But before Stephanie could say anything more she lifted her hand right in front of her mother's chest catching an arrow that flew through the air. Snow and Stephanie shared a look when Stephanie was punched to the ground.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Tarkin exclaimed as he pushed Snow into Mulan knocking the two down. Tarkin turned to pick Stephanie back up off the ground. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He told her.

Stephanie shook her head clearing out the cobwebs as she started to defend herself, "I do NOT have time for this!" She told him angrily as she and the Huntsman began to fight.

Emma and Aurora ran to help Snow and Mulan up. "I think that's Cora's Huntsman." Snow surmised as she put a hand to her forehead. Once Snow was steady on her feet, Emma ran up to help her sister.

But before she could get to them more of Cora's "Henchmen" arrived, "Zombies!" Emma yelled as she, Snow and Mulan began to fight them off.

Stephanie continued to fight Tarkin but turned to see Emma fighting, _Hey she learned pretty quick from me and Mom_. Stephanie thought as she and Tarkin were still exchanging hits. But one particular hit had Stephanie knocked Stephanie to the ground . Instantly she flashed white, _Shit!_

As Stephanie laid on the ground Tarkin turned from her. He stalked over to the pushes where he shot the arrow from and picked up his enchanted crossbow. "Catch this one Hero!" He murmured as he aimed for Stephanie. He released the arrow...

-break

Cora and Hook smiled as they walked past the group. Their little distraction was proving to be very affective. Soon they will reach Rumplestiltskin's cell and gain the advantage.

-break

Stephanie got up and began to fight Cora's undead henchmen. She didn't see where Tarkin went. She continued to fight when something caught her eye, _Why aren't they attacking Aurora?_ She thought as she punched a henchmen and sent him flying in the other direction.

Stephanie moved to turn to find her mother when she noticed an arrow flying right at her. She instinctively raised her hands to catch the arrow. However, due to the enchantment of the crossbow she was fighting to keep the arrow from striking her heart. As she struggled she once again lost control of managing the curse, she flashed white again. Stephanie groaned in pain, _This is going to hit my heart if someone doesn't do something soon...!_

Emma turned to see Stephanie struggling to keep an arrow from striking her. "Stephanie!" She called running to her sister. "What's happening?"

Stephanie gasped as she struggled to hold on, "He shot this arrow from his enchanted crossbow." Stephanie tried to take a deep breath, "Someone needs to destroy it..."

By now the zombies had fallen _dead _to the ground. Snow ran up to Stephanie and Emma, "Where is he?" She asked her daughter as Emma was trying grab onto the arrow with Stephanie.

"He's there!" Mulan pointed with her sword when she spot Tarkin a few yards away. Emma didn't wait to hear Snow or Mulan she took off running as fast as she could to reach the Huntsman.

Snow debated going after Emma, but instead turned to her daughter as she took hold of the arrow trying to pull it away from entering her daughter's chest.

Tarkin was reloading his crossbow to shoot another arrow at Stephanie but was suddenly tackled to the ground. He wrestled around with Emma as they both fought for the crossbow. Emma suddenly remembered what Stephanie told her about the magic they shared. Opening her heart for the care of her sister and mother, Emma for a brief moment glowed gold. She raised her fist to punch Tarkin, she connected and sent him flying through the air.

Tarkin landed a few feet from Emma hitting his head on the ground knocking him out. Emma sighed as she picked the crossbow. She concentrated and with her magic she amplified her strength breaking the crossbow.

-break

Stephanie collapsed as the arrow dropped from her hands. Taking a deep breath she got up and summoned her Keyblade. Snow watched her daughter's facial expression change from relief to annoyance and anger. Snow followed Stephanie as she marched to Emma, Mulan and Aurora where they stared down at the unconscious Tarkin. "We can't just leave him like this." Mulan told them as Stephanie and Snow approached.

"Move out of the way and I'll do it!" Stephanie told them as she raised her Keyblade.

"Stephanie we can't kill him!" Emma told her.

"Oh yes we can he'll kill us!"

"That's not the point, he's knocked out. He's helpless." Snow told her.

"Which is exactly why we need to kill him now." Stephanie told her almost striking down on Tarkin.

"Stephanie, no!" Emma and Snow yelled as Snow stopped Stephanie's hand from landing the blow.

Stephanie growled and turned to her mother, "But he'll keep coming after us!"

Snow stared into the look of complete frustration and sadness in her daughter's eyes. She took Stephanie into her arms, "You know we don't kill defenseless people Stephanie. No matter what, no matter if they are evil or good."

Stephanie's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm sorry, I just..." She choked up leaning her head on Snow's shoulder.

"It's ok, I know." Snow whispered, "We'll tie him to the that tree ok?" Stephanie nodded. "Alright, Mulan, Emma. Help me."

-break

After walking about five hours away from the Huntsman the group decided to take about a two hour rest. Snow tried to pull Stephanie to her again, but again Stephanie pulled away. She turned to her mother and sister and told them she was going to go and clean her wrist again. They nodded sadly watching her go.

"Will she be ok?" Emma asked her mother as they watched her go.

"She's hiding something," Snow answered, "I bet it has something to do with that nightmare too."

Emma nodded after a minute or two she spoke again, "Mom? I glowed gold and the only other time that happened was right before the first time we met Circe. Stephanie and I held hands and they glowed gold together."

"True love magic is known to be described as golden rays of light. I think you were using the power of love." Snow answered with a gentle smile. "It takes a lot to destroy something like a bow being enchanted. The only way you could of was by using the magic of love." Snow told her as she wrapped an arm around her. Emma leaned into Snow and sighed.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave."

"Never again." Snow whispered kissing Emma's forehead.

-break

Stephanie was wiping her right wrist with water. She hissed in pain as it was still healing. "You still look beautiful."

Stephanie froze and turned to face the voice, "Thackery!" She whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

There in front of her was Thackery, but he wasn't corporeal, he was a spirit. "I had to come and see you."

Stephanie got up and went to him, she raised her hand as if to touch him, but remember Winnifred's curse she let it drop. "How's paradise?"

"Paradise is bliss," Thackery answered with a gentle smile. "I see you found your family."

Stephanie looked over towards where her mother and sister were, "Yeah." She snapped her head back to Thackery, "How did you leave?" Thackery looked away and sighed, "Thackery how are you even here?"

"She's back, they're back and the spell book is gone." Thackery told her.

"How? We killed them!" Stephanie said coming closer to him. "I hid the spell book myself!"

"I think the book disappeared when Magic entered Storybrooke. I also think it gave the book the energy to summon them back." Thackery answered, "I was hoping you would know."

Stephanie looked at Thackery in horror, "The book is in Storybrooke! That means...Thackery they'll be coming to Storybrooke, and in that town there are worlds of children, because of Regina there are children from all the realms in that one town! My nephew is there!"

Thackery raised his hands in an attempt to calm Stephanie, "Love, don't worry they aren't there yet. They are waiting."

"For what?" Thackery looked away, "For what, Thackery?"

"You," Thackery whispered, "You were the last person Winnifred fed on. She wants you."

Stephanie sighed, "I'll handle her. I know how to stop her."

"Remember, we could barely stop them last time! We had to hold out until her curse ended. You can't stop them alone! That's why you need me to come back!"

"NO! NO! You don't get to come back, you're in paradise now remember! You are safe and free!" Stephanie pleaded with him. "Look I have my family here now, I can handle them."

"Please don't ask me not to help you. Remember my oaths? I made two...one was my love and pledge to you. The other oath is that I vowed to always stop the Sanderson Sisters!"

"If you return, you may be cursed into a cat again! Our curse of not being able to touch will definitely return and I can't put myself through watching you suffer again!"

"And I won't let them kill you! You know Stephanie that when Winnifred finds you, she'll let Sarah hang you from a hook and play with you until you beg her for death, then she will summon children to her and force you to watch her make the potion again. And the thing you'll see right before you die is her making Henry watch...knowing that after you die, he will be next!"

Stephanie had tears falling, "Don't come back for me!" She told him out of desperation.

"Stephanie your family, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin won't know what to do about them, please you need my help to be there for you." Thackery told her, his voice choking up.

Stephanie turned away from him, "I can't do this with you right now. I need to get my mother and sister home." Stephanie walked away from him returning back to the camp.

Thackery sighed sadly as he faded away...

-break

Stephanie made her way back to the camp when she stopped. There waiting for her was Snow, her arms crossed and staring at her pointedly. "You..." But Stephanie couldn't finish as Emma now was up behind Snow standing the exact same way.

Snow walked over to her and put her hand deliberately on Stephanie's right wrist. Stephanie hissed trying to pull away, but Snow didn't let go. "You're glowing a white color, you're weak, and you are pulling away from me." Snow told her firmly. Stephanie began to lose strength as her legs buckled, Snow caught her as Emma and her eased Stephanie to the ground. "Who are the Sanderson Sisters?"

Stephanie shook her head quickly back and forth, "I can't do this!"

Snow cradled her daughter's head in her hands, "Stephanie, calm down, I understand this is difficult for you. But as your mother I need to know. Was it him? Was it your True Love you were speaking too?"

Stephanie began to shake, "It was him. With magic coming to Storybrooke, it reconstituted old enemies of mine. They are waiting for me to return to Storybrooke." Stephanie began to sob, "Please Mom don't make me say anything else...it's too much and you're dealing with not being with Dad," Stephanie motioned to Emma, "She's dealing with not being with her son..."

"Shh, Stephanie calm down. It will be alright, when we get back to Storybrooke we will talk more about this ok?" Stephanie gave a hesitant nod, "So as for your health?"

"It's a curse...when I left to distract the Huntsman, I met up with Hook, we fought...then somehow he reactivated one of my curses."

"Can I assume it has to do with the Sanderson Sisters?" Emma asked before Snow could, Stephanie nodded.

"Stephanie why didn't you tell me?" Snow asked holding Stephanie close.

"I can't...please Mom don't make me right now." Stephanie whimpered looking away from her mother and sister.

Snow sighed as she turned Stephanie to her, _This is something very deep within her._ Snow thought but she knew Stephanie was right they are trying to get home and too much drama would cause them to burn out. "What can we do to help you manage or break the curse?"

"I don't know how to break the curse, but I've been using all my magic to stop this curse from consuming me and it's causing the others to burn and it's just...I'm tired." Stephanie said to them almost like she was accepting defeat.

Snow reached taking hold of her daughter's hand squeezing it. Emma took Stephanie's left hand and squeezed it. Snow's creased her brows, she looked down at their hands. Their hands were glowing gold. Stephanie gasped in relief. "What happened?" Emma asked looking at their entangled hands.

"You both just put up a barrier on the curse...for now. It rejuvenated me and my magic." Stephanie told them breathing in and out relieved.

Snow reached up and rubbed Stephanie's forehead, "How long will it last?" She asked her looking her daughter over noticing color return to her cheeks.

"I don't know, hopefully until we get back to Storybrooke." Stephanie answered, "Speaking of can we get going please. I don't want Mulan or Aurora to know that this happened."

"I've lost a bit of trust in Mulan...and Aurora seems off," Snow told her daughters as she agreed in not letting them know that Stephanie is suffering, "Alright let's go." Snow told her daughters as she led them back to the camp. They had to keep moving to reunite their family, to save Charming, to save the town, and find a way to return the Kingdoms back to their glory.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for following and the favorites! Thanks so much for taking the time to review as well! Hopefully the Winter Finale isn't going to drive us all in insane lol**


	21. Chapter 20-Returning to Storybrooke

**Disclaimer is the same, episode is based of mid-season finale; ****Please remember it is still AU...and in this story it's really about the Charming Family, particularly there other daughter because she's the new character and her relationship to Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry plus their extended family.**

Chapter 20-Returning to Storybrooke

Snow, Emma and Stephanie stood at the entrance of Rumplestiltskin's cell. "The last time I was here was twenty-eight years ago. When we found out that Emma will break the curse." Snow told her daughters as she held her lantern up. "He told us."

Together mother and daughters walked down the hallway into the cell. Together the five women began to look around for the ink. "I don't think it's here." Aurora said as they looked.

"It has to be." Snow answered looking around.

"Was anyone else here with him?" Mulan asked Snow as Stephanie and Emma looked around.

"No no one was allowed to see him. He wasn't able to have any human contact? Visitors were forbidden."

"How did he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked.

"I think he already is," Stephanie answered with a smirk. She then looked behind her towards the entrance, _Great my sixth sense has returned_. Stephanie thought as she held her stomach. Stephanie poked her mother's shoulder, "Feeling nauseous." She whispered Snow nodded taking a glance around.

"I agree, with Stephanie." Aurora told them holding up a piece of parchment. "I think he did go crazy."

"Is that a message?" Emma asked as they others turned to Aurora.

"Yes and I think it's for you." Aurora told her handing over the parchment. Emma took it as Snow and Stephanie looked over her shoulder, there written in the ink over and over again was 'Emma.'

-break

Cora, Hook and once again the freed Tarkin stood on the outside of the cavern that Rumpelstiltskin was held in. "They are all in there. Now it's time to take that compass from them." Cora told them with a smile as she took out Aurora's heart.

-break

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked as she studied the parchment. She had stopped searching and now just stared at her name written over and over.

"All work and no play make Rumpelstiltskin go crazy." Stephanie answered from the other side of the cell. Emma looked up and smiled.

"He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse." Snow answered from climbing up a rock to check the ledges.

"We've looked everywhere there is no ink in this cell!" Aurora told them frustrated.

"There has to be! Charming told me himself." Snow answered as Stephanie looked in a crack of a rock.

"You were in the netherworld, you know. Maybe things got lost in translation." Emma said as she continued to stare at the parchment.

"Maybe it has something to do with Crazy's writing Emma's name over and over." Stephanie thought out loud. Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora all turned to stare at her, "Or not..." _But it is written in ink...am I the only one noticing that?_

After a few more minutes of looking Mulan bent down to look in between two rock ledges, "Snow heard right," Mulan told them holding up a broken bottle.

"You found it?" Snow asked as she, Emma, Aurora, and Stephanie gathered around her.

"Or what's left of it." Mulan answered.

"I don't understand..." But before Snow could finished Aurora turned around and threw a rock at the lever that controls the cell bar. Instantly the bars closed around the five women.

"Aurora what are you doing!"

"Helping me," Cora answered as Hook leaned against the wall and the Huntsman smiled behind her.

Stephanie and Emma moved up to the bars, Stephanie turned to Hook, "You leveled up."

"Huh?" Emma and Snow turned to Stephanie.

Stephanie shrugged, "Henry would understand, video game term."

"You leveled down." Hook answered with a smile pointing at the bars with his hook.

The bars flashed purple energy, then seconds later Stephanie grabbed her chest as she fell in pain. She immediately began to flash white again.

"Stephanie!" Snow called rushing towards her daughter.

Cora smiled as she looked at her prisoners, "Thank you Aurora we couldn't have done it without you." She answered as she summoned the compass to her.

Snow helped Stephanie up as both her and Emma turned to Aurora. "Why did you do this? How could you?" Snow and Emma asked Aurora simultaneously.

"Don't blame her, she couldn't help it. She was only doing what she was told to do." Cora answered them showing and squeezing Aurora's heart.

"You took her heart?" Emma asked as Stephanie pulled herself up.

"Actually I did." Hook answered with a smile.

"Who gave you your magic, Hook?" Stephanie asked through grinded teeth.

Hooked walked over to the cell where he stood in front of Emma and Stephanie. He turned to Stephanie and whispered, "Chernabog." Stephanie growled grabbing the bars.

"Hook please I have to get back to my son." Emma pleaded with him.

Hook winked at Stephanie as he turned to Emma, "You should have thought about this before you trapped me on the beanstalk. You know what this is, Emma?"

"The bean the giant kept." Emma said grabbing for it.

"This is a symbol, once something magical and full of hope. Now it's dried up, just like you and your sister...Now making deals is done." Hook answered with a smile.

"Storybrooke awaits." Cora told them as she, Hook and the Huntsman left.

Stephanie growled turning to Emma, "See! This is what happens when you betray Hook, and when you not let me kill the Huntsman." She grabbed her chest, "What's happening to me?"

Snow went over to Stephanie and helped her to sit down, "It's the enchantment that kept Rumpelstiltskin in his cell. It's affecting you...breaking down and attacking all the magic Mab gave you."

-break

"You can't break it down Emma it was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin." Snow told her daughter as she tried to break the bars with a sword. "We don't have a chance." They have been trapped for a good ten minutes now.

"I broke that Huntsman's crossbow." She told her as she continued to pound away.

"That was a crossbow, this was to hold Rumpelstiltskin." Stephanie told her as she tried to take a deep breath.

"This is all my fault." Aurora said sitting by Emma.

"It's mine, Cora took your heart and I failed to protect you." Mulan told Aurora.

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the savior and I'm not doing much saving am I?" Emma told them.

"Oh no! No, no, no, you don't get all the credit." Stephanie said turning to her, "You know my destiny? It was to be the ultimate hero...I mean that's what Mab originally told Mom and Dad." Stephanie said motioning to Snow. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm the one that is still constantly being mocked as the hero. So if you get to throw a pity party, I do too." Stephanie told her leaning her head against the rock closing her eyes.

Snow walked over to her daughters and sat in between them, "We're going to win this fight you know." She told both of them. "Good always defeats evil."

Stephanie leaned her head on Snow's shoulder, "That's hard when one of your daughters was made from evil." She murmured.

Snow sighed, "You weren't made from evil, Stephanie. You were made from good." She told her putting her hand on her daughter's head. "Both of you." She finished turning to Emma.

Emma looked away, "You sound like Henry."

Snow smiled, "Optimism runs in the family."

"Well it must have skipped a generation." Emma pouted as she stared forward.

Snow sighed, "You should know better than anyone, Emma. You broke the curse."

"Oh yeah? What have a I done since then? I got us stranded here, destroyed the wardrobe, let Cora get the ashes and now the compass. The only reason I broke the curse is because that is exactly what Rumpelstiltskin wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it!"

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked her trying to get Emma to look at her.

"_HE_ told you I was savior! It was his plan, once I broke that curse I fulfilled that role. Maybe that was all I was ever meant to do? Everything I've ever done, he had it all mapped out before I was even born." Emma told Snow staring in her eyes. "I'm not powerful! I'm not the savior, not like Stephanie." She said motioning to her sister. "I'm a name." Emma said showing Snow the parchment. "On a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here and Cora is on her way to Storybrooke."

"I told this to Stephanie and now I'm telling this to you." Snow said turning Emma to look at her again. "We, meaning our family, make our own destiny. Yes Rumpelstiltskin may have created the curse and deemed you the savior, but that doesn't mean you're aren't one!" Snow motioned to Stephanie, "Mab chose Stephanie to make her, her siblings, and her other 'children' gods and to turn us all into worshiping slaves. But with our help, we were able to turn that around." Snow took a breath, "I was told when I was younger, I was destined to be a great queen. Then before both of you were born, I was told that my children were destined to be great too. It's because we're good! It's because we believe in right, we believe in love!"

Emma and Stephanie stared at Snow. "Destiny is what we make it." Snow told them again, "Our family were born heroes, some stronger than others." Snow turned to Stephanie, "You are the ultimate hero," She then turned to Emma, "And you are the savior. I'm Snow White and your father is Prince Charming. That's the starting block, now you two make it what you want to be." Snow took both of their hands, "And I'll be with you both all the way."

-break

Emma and Stephanie stood contemplating their mother's words. _She is right, now that I am not Mab's I can be what I was supposed to be, what I always wanted to be. _Stephanie thought staring at her mother, _I was supposed to be the hero and battle the darkness, the evil. There is still Cora, Maleficent, Chernabog...the Heartless, and Mab._

_Stephanie is more of the hero type than me_, Emma thought. _What is more for me to do? I did break the curse...but that is all Henry and I knew about me. And Gold..._

Emma and Stephanie were brought out of their musings by their mother's voice, "We are going to get out of here."

"How? By staring at that scroll? It's not going to magically open a door for us." Emma said sarcastically.

"Weirder things have happened, it does have ink on it." Stephanie mumbled.

Snow smiled, "Oh yes it will!" She said in regards to Emma's sarcasm. "When I was a little girl I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and I would watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and Emma, Stephanie the spells that were in the book."

"Um yeah isn't that what a spell book is? A book with spells in it." Emma said still not getting it.

Stephanie jumped up, "OH DUH! How could I have been so stupid?"

Snow smiled at her daughters and turned to the parchment, "Watch." She whispered as she began to blow on the parchment.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed jumping up, "It's the ink! He wrote it all in the squid ink!" Emma exclaimed as she and Stephanie watched Snow blow the ink on the bars.

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief as the barrier that Snow and Emma made to protect her from her curses returned. She turned to Emma, "Now you understand why I said to myself, 'DUH'?"

"Told ya," Snow told her daughters, "Good always wins."

Stephanie ran out of the cell as her sister and mother followed, "Wait!" Everyone turned to Aurora, "I can't go, not as long as Cora has my heart. You have to tie me up."

"No!" Mulan said, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Mulan, you have too." Aurora pleaded.

"Mulan we have to go." Emma told her sadly. Mulan sighed and turned to tie Aurora up to the bars. Stephanie and Emma took off running down the hall.

"Thank you." Snow told Aurora.

"Good luck," Aurora answered with a smile.

"You too." Snow told her turning around and following her daughters.

-break

Snow, Emma, Stephanie and Mulan caught up to Cora, Hook and Tarkin. They watched as Hook dumped the ashes in. Emma moved to make a move, "Wait!" Stephanie said grabbing her, "Wait for the opportune moment." Stephanie whispered as she, Snow, Mulan and Emma stepped forward from across the portal.

Cora held up the compass, "I told you I would deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin. Now don't let go!" She told Hook as he grabbed the compass. "Unless if you want to go somewhere that isn't Storybrooke."

Cora and Hook turned to jump into a portal when an arrow flew across and knocked the compass out of their hands. Cora, Hook and Tarkin turned to see Stephanie, Snow with her bow out, Emma and Mulan standing across from them.

"Nice shot Mom." Stephanie said with a smile. She turned to Emma, "See opportune moment."

"You're not going anywhere." Snow told them.

"The portal is taking us home." Emma finished. Mulan had her sword out, Emma was using the sword Snow had, and Stephanie had her Keyblade out.

"The compass get it!" Snow ordered her daughters as she knocked another arrow out at the ready.

"Hide it first," Cora told Hook, she motioned to herself and Tarkin, "While we distract them."

-break

Stephanie and Emma charged as Tarkin faced off with Emma and Hook faced off with Stephanie as Mulan deflected attacks from Cora. Only about five seconds in Stephanie and Hook realized they were fighting each other. They shared a look when Stephanie turned behind her grabbed Emma and twirled her so she was now facing Hook.

Stephanie regarded Tarkin, "I would much rather fight you." She told him.

"Likewise." Tarkin answered as he twirled his sword in his hand. Stephanie charged him as Hook and Emma fought behind her.

-break

Snow would shoot arrows trying to either distract or provide some offense when she saw Stephanie, Emma or Mulan get into some trouble.

As the battle continued Stephanie saw hanging from the Huntsman's shoulder the crossbow all ready to use with an arrow set in the bolt, _So Cora fixed it did she?_ Stephanie thought as she fought, a plan forming. Losing her Keyblade Stephanie fell to the ground, the Huntsman picked her up by her throat and began to squeeze. "Good bye Chosen One." He taunted as he squeezed. Stephanie grunted at him, "What?"

Stephanie smiled a bit as he loosened his grip, "I got your crossbow." Tarkin's eyes widened as he and Stephanie heard her release the trigger. The arrow left the bolt and aimed directly into Tarkin's heart. He fell dead to ground. Stephanie rubbed her neck and summoned her Keyblade back to her. She ran back over to Snow.

They both turned to see Cora disappear just as Mulan swung her sword at her. Everyone watched as the satchel almost fell into the portal.

Hook reached out and caught it. He tossed it to Mulan, "I may be a pirate. But I can't stand it when a woman loses her heart." He told them.

Snow ran up to Mulan with Stephanie, "Go!"

"You still need the compass." Mulan told her.

"And Aurora needs her heart." Snow answered back.

Mulan turned and then gave Snow her sword, "Take it. It can repel magic." She told her.

-break

Hook continued to fight with Emma as Snow and Stephanie squared off with Cora. Cora threw a fireball at Stephanie who dived and deflected it back at her with her Keyblade. She made a motion to throw one at Snow but then held back, cackling as Snow flinched. Stephanie pointed her Keyblade at Cora, "Fire!" She shouted as two fireballs flung from her blade at Cora.

Cora easily deflected them back at Stephanie, Stephanie held her Keyblade up shouting, "Defense!" As a twister formed around her blocking and hurling the fireballs away. "How's that for magic?" She asked Cora with a smile as she charged. She was joined by Emma charging right behind her, again Cora teleported away.

"The portal! Emma, Stephanie run!" Snow yelled at her daughters. They all turned to run when the three were flung backwards.

"Ow," Stephanie murmured angrily, "That is really beginning to annoy me!" Stephanie mumbled jumping up as Cora went to Snow. Again Cora flung Stephanie away as she and Snow stood face to face.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked her.

"Because my daughter needs me." Cora answered flinging her arm at Emma as she tried to get up. "And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted. Your heart." Cora said reaching. "Good bye Snow!"

"NO!" Stephanie and Emma yelled as they pushed Snow out of the way. Emma gasped as Cora now had her and in her chest, while her left hand was holding Stephanie in place.

"Stephanie! Emma!" Snow yelled.

"You foolish girls!" She told Emma as she reached in Stephanie's chest gripping her heart. "I guess I can now actually claim yours." Cora told Stephanie. "Haven't either of you learned that love is weakness." She told them as she began to pull with both arms.

Stephanie suddenly smiled when she heard Cora say that. She also noticed that Cora couldn't pull their hearts out, "Emma." Stephanie telepathically called to her sister.

Emma looked down in shock but turned to Stephanie. She grabbed her sister's outreached hand as they both began to glow gold. "You're wrong." Stephanie told Cora wincing. "I know now without a doubt."

"Love is strength!" Emma finished as a blast shot from her and Stephanie and flung Cora backwards.

-break

Emma stood shell shock as Stephanie smiled and got up. Snow ran to her daughters placing her hands on both their chests making sure they were alright. "What was that?" Emma asked Snow with a hint of fear and confusion.

Stephanie smiled as she summoned the Keyblade to her standing beside the portal. Snow put her hand on Emma's cheek, "_That_ is a great subject for discussion. When we get home!" Snow said pulling Emma towards Stephanie. Stephanie moved so she was in the middle of Emma and Snow.

"Ready?" Snow asked them as they each held onto the compass. "Now!" Together the three of them jumped into the portal. It closing behind them.

-break

Henry stared at the well. Waiting and hoping that Regina, his mom stopped the spell. He jumped when a hand reached out. Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Henry watched as Emma's head popped up first. "Mom?" Henry whispered. Shortly he saw Snow's head pop up second and then Stephanie's appear last. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed running and jumping into Emma's arms.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed as Henry jumped into her arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Henry said from Emma's arms.

Snow and Stephanie looked around uneasily between Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. Snow turned and brought Stephanie in so she could embrace both daughters and her grandson. "What's going on? What happened?"

"She saved you. She saved all of you." Henry told them as Red ran up to them.

Red ran to Snow and hugged her, "You ok?" She asked them.

"Where's my husband?" Snow asked Red as they hugged. Red turned to lead Snow to Charming. Stephanie followed her mother.

-break

Snow opened the door to Rumplestiltskin's shop as Stephanie followed behind her. "Hang on." She told the dwarves as she sat on the bed beside her husband taking his face in her hands. Henry and Emma were right behind Stephanie as Henry snuggled into his mother's side.

Snow smiled and bending down to kiss Charming. Everyone felt the shockwave of true love ripple through the air. Charming gasped as he opened his eyes. Stephanie smiled as a tears fell from her eyes, "Dad." She whispered watching her parents.

James looked up at Snow, "You did it." He told her.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No." James answered as they kissed. "But the burning red room did give me pause." He said when they broke apart. Snow laughed and kissed him again.

-break

"I created the curse dearie. Not you, I just took advantage of what was there. The product of true love." Rumpelstiltskin told Emma as they spoke of what happened. "Your sister, we were all worried that if she was born Mab would claim her. But she like you is a product of true love. That's why Mab wanted her, she couldn't use you. You were already chosen for this. You both are so powerful."

Emma glanced behind her to the room where her parents and sister was, "I don't want this power."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs, "Well that's interesting isn't it. Because you have it. Stephanie found a use for it and I'm sure you can too."

-break

Emma returned to see Snow snuggling to James while James hand his left hand outstretched to Stephanie. "Emma." Snow said reaching for Emma. Emma smiled taking her hand.

James smiled at both his daughters, "Looks like we have some catching up to do."

"You have no idea." Emma answered.

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me." Red announced to all.

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in." Emma told her.

"Chimera wasn't that bad." Stephanie answered her as everyone laughed.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" Emma asked Henry who was over by Regina. She lead him and everyone else out of Rumplestiltskin's shop.

Stephanie stayed behind glancing into the corner, there in the corner was a very familiar looking candle. "Hey Aunt Stephanie! You coming?" Henry asked walking over to her. He turned and stared intently at the candle. "What's that?" He asked walking to it reaching for it.

Stephanie grabbed his hand instantly, "Let's go eat those burgers." Stephanie told him turning him away from the candle. She put her arm around her nephew.

"Did you get to show my mom how awesome you are?" He asked her.

Stephanie laughed as she opened the door, "I think we're both equally awesome." She answered meeting up with the group. She walked in the middle of her mother and sister as they all walked to Granny's.

-break

Within minutes every one had stopped by to welcome Snow and Emma back. Stephanie sat in the corner of the restaurant drinking a Pepsi. She continued to absently stir her pop with a straw. She jumped when she felt someone touch her hand, "Dad."

"I'm glad you're back." He said scooting in next to her. "I hear I have a lot to catch up on." Stephanie smiled at her father. "Want to start with why you look so lonely?"

Stephanie shrugged, "There will be a lot to tell, as for looking lonely." Stephanie told him playing with her straw again. "This has never been home for me."

"Hey, Stephanie look at me." Charming ordered stopping her from fidgeting with her straw. Stephanie looked up at her father, "You belong here too. You belong anywhere this family is." Stephanie smiled as Snow, Emma and Henry all sat at the table. Snow took the seat between her husband and daughter.

"So does anyone else realize the apartment is about to get cramped?" Henry asked as everyone laughed.

"We'll figure something out." Snow told him with a smile.

**Please review! I really hope I'm still making it enjoyable for you. If I get 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter! To those that aren't liking Hocus Pocus storyline I promise it's important and it will finish in 1 chapter and rather soon. Thanks to all that follow, review, support and favorite and read. I really appreciate it! Internet cookies to all, plus hot chocolate with cinnamon. Also in your review please tell me if you want me to wait until the show sends them all back to Enchanted Forest, or If you want me to send them back when I want? It won't be for awhile...but please let me know what you think...:) **


	22. Chapter 21-Settling In

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thanks to all who follow, review, favorite, read...receiving the support from you really means a lot to me!**

Chapter 21-Settling In

That evening Charming and the dwarves set up a hide-a-bed in Snow's living room. Emma and Henry would sleep up in Emma's room, Snow and Charming would sleep in Snow's room, and Stephanie would sleep in the living room. As everyone turned in for the night Stephanie came out of the bathroom to see Snow making the bed for her. "I could have done that Mom."

"I know, but I'm making up for all the times I couldn't make your bed for you." Snow told her with a smile. Now here's where Stephanie and Emma differed, where Snow as Mary Margaret got to live with Emma and in sense take care of her like a friend/roommate and learn about her, she really has no experience of living with Stephanie. "Didn't you say you still need me to mother you?"

Stephanie looked down shyly, currently she was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that Snow had leant her. Snow walked over to her daughter, gently grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. "I don't know if I can do this." Stephanie whispered to Snow.

"It's going to be different." Snow agreed as she played with Stephanie's hair. "I figured tomorrow, I can take you to get clothes, items, anything you want." Snow told her.

"I guess," Stephanie told her with a shrug.

Snow maneuvered so she was holding Stephanie pulling her up so her head was laying against her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Cora and Hook will make it through. Soon we'll have all the villains here." Stephanie answered.

Snow nodded, "Ok that is something for us to be concerned about, but I don't think that's what's wrong." Snow told her as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know how to tell Dad half the things I've told you." Stephanie said looking down. "There are still things I haven't told you too." Now Stephanie sat up going into a full blown rant. "I am in a world where I was never supposed to exist in! What am I to do here? I'm a warrior, I'm a princess, and now I'm back in a world where I don't belong! The longest I was here was to either check on Henry, check on Emma, check on you and Dad...get distracted by...movies and music then go back to magical prison!"

Snow let Stephanie rant. She pulled her back so she was again leaning against her. "Stephanie, I need you to take deep breaths." Stephanie did as she was told. "That's it, now listen closely to me. This will be difficult for all of us. But we all need to be open, honest, patient, and understanding with each other. Your father and I will always show you unconditional love. We will show that to you and your sister." Stephanie continued to take deep breaths, "As for when we talk to you father, if you want I'll say what I know if you can't talk about it."

"Can't you just tell him everything?" Stephanie asked turning so she was hiding her face from her mother.

"He needs to hear them from you." Snow told her kissing her head. She gently moved her so that Stephanie was looking up at her, "Now I want you to go to sleep." Snow commanded as she moved to start to open the covers.

"You know I'm twenty-six I should be fighting this." Stephanie said getting under the covers.

Snow giggled, "But you don't want too..." She teased tucking Stephanie in.

"Because I always wanted it," Stephanie whispered grabbing Snow's wrist. "Stay, Mom, please." She whispered. Snow laid back down beside her.

"I'll stay. Always."

-break

Henry laid down beside Emma, "Mom?"

"Hmm?" She asked pulling him close.

"Will everything between you, Grandma, Aunt Stephanie and Gramps be ok now?" He asked looking up at her.

Emma gathered him closer, "It won't be easy. But yeah things will be ok. We'll be ok?" She brought her hand up and gently caressed his head. "Sometimes things will seem really hard, but we'll get through it. If you hear things or if...it looks like we're having issues, just remember that we love you and that it will just take all of us time."

Henry nodded as he snuggled closer to Emma. "Grandpa was great," Henry told her closing his eyes. "He would have been a good dad."

Emma sighed holding him close, "I know." _I still need him to be my Dad, just like I still need Snow to be my mom. _She thought to herself as she succumbed to sleep.

-break

Charming walked quietly into the living room. He sat beside Snow who was gently running her hand through Stephanie's hair. "She asleep?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Snow said looking into James's eyes. She glanced upstairs, "I wanted to give Emma time with Henry tonight."

"Me too," James said leaning forward as he kissed is wife. Snow leaned forward deepening the kiss. After a moment they parted and looked down at Stephanie. "She's looks a lot like you."

Snow smiled, "I think she looks like you. I see a lot of you in her."

James gave Snow a smile as he gently ran his hand down Stephanie's cheek. "I wish I got to see her as a baby." He whispered sadly.

Snow smiled empathically at her husband as she bent forward and kissed Stephanie on the forehead. "Let's go to bed." James nodded and did the same as Snow. He took his wife's hand and led them to the bedroom.

-break

Emma tiptoed downstairs the next morning, Henry was still sleeping and by the limited sound she assumed Stephanie was too. She quietly entered the living room. She stepped forward taking a glance at her sister. She quietly sat on the bed. She looked at her sister's face, thinking of everything they went through the last few weeks. Slowly she reached out...

"Let her sleep," Emma jumped at the quiet voice. She turned to see Snow dressed and walking towards the kitchen. "She had nightmares all night."

Emma slowly got up to not wake her sister and followed Snow. "Um...I..." Emma took a deep breath, "I'm afraid." Snow turned to her. "I'm afraid of pulling away or pushing you away again."

Snow took Emma's hand, "I know, it's ok. Just remember what I told you before. All you have to do is ask me, or ask your father for things. All you have to do is be honest and open with us and be patient and understanding. Remember we all need to meet each other half way." Snow told her gently. She pulled away to start the coffee.

"I will do my best...Mom" Emma whispered shyly. "When we talk...we're going to talk about everything aren't we?"

"We really need to Emma. Your father has the right to know things about you. He's not the man you met before. He was cursed." Snow reminded her, "But Emma I need you to understand, if you do start pulling or running. I won't let you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now we will probably do some talking this evening. I need to help Stephanie get settled in. She needs clothes and other items, because she's never lived her before. So I'm taking her shopping." Snow told her as she began to get some ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. "Would you like to join us?"

Emma fidgeted nervously, "Please don't take this as a rejection, but I was going to spend time with Henry."

Snow nodded her head in agreement, "Emma that's fine. I think it would be good for you and Henry. We will talk tonight. Not just about what happened to us in the Enchanted Forest, but..."

"Everything. What happened while we were gone too." Emma finished.

"And what happened to you and your sister growing up too." Snow finished as she got out the waffle iron. "How about waffles for breakfast?"

Emma nodded, "Why do we have to start with Stephanie and my childhood's so soon? Plus I'd rather Henry..."

"Emma, Henry will not be in the room when we talk about those things. The reason why we need to talk to them, is because a few things could happen. 1) The dream world you went through, 2) Old enemies return (Stephanie and Mab's protégés), 3) Our current enemies could use those against all of us and weaken us as a family. We need to all stay strong and together." Snow explained as she began to make breakfast.

Emma stepped forward, "I know it will just be hard."

"I'll be there." Snow whispered as she got the batter ready.

"Can I help?" Emma asked watching Snow.

-break

Stephanie put her head under the pillow when Snow gently began calling her name. She carefully opened one eye to see Snow holding a plate up. "Hungry?"

Sitting up slowly Stephanie took the plate as James set a TV tray across her. Stephanie set the plate on the tray and looked up at her parents. She looked around, "Where are Emma and Henry?"

"They are spending the day with each other. Your mom is going to take you shopping. I'm going to speak with a few people, then tonight we're all going to talk. Some with Henry, but mostly just us four." Charming explained sitting beside her.

Stephanie slowly began to eat, "I don't really want too."

Snow came back with two plates for her and James, "Emma didn't either but you two are not allowed to run from us anymore."

Charming and Snow sat and ate breakfast with Stephanie, because she slept later than the others they didn't want her to eat alone. Once they finished James took the plates back rinsed them and placed them in the sink. "Why don't you shower. So you and your mom can go shop for you." He suggested to her.

Stephanie nodded her head as she took the hand that Snow offered. "Dad," She whispered James looked at her. "You'll be disappointed when you hear about me." James raced towards his daughter taking her in his arms giving her a comforting hug.

Snow smiled as James embraced their baby, when he let her go she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulling her towards the bathroom, "We won't be disappointed." Snow told her gently directing her into the bathroom.

-break

Emma and Henry sat on a bench eating ice cream. "I really missed you." Henry told her smiling.

"I missed you too." Emma answered taking a bite out of her ice cream cone. "By the way don't tell your Grandmother that we had ice cream for lunch." Henry laughed, "So what have you been up too?"

"Well they reopened the school," Henry made a face. "So that happened, but Gramps has been teaching me how to sword fight!" Emma's eyes widened, "With wooden swords, Mom. Geez! He's a prince after all." Emma shook her head laughing. "OH! Oh, oh!" Henry jumped up and grabbed Emma's hand, "I got to show you my horse!"

"He got you a horse?" Emma raised her voice in shock as she let Henry lead her to the stables.

-break

Red and Snow smiled as Stephanie stood in front of them with a blue party gown. It was very clear that she liked to wear jeans, sweat pants, etc... She also liked stylish t-shirts too... Snow did talk her into some stylish suits and a few dresses of course after making her try them on for her and Red. "This is torture!" Stephanie complained, "I got what I want why do I need these?"

Red giggled, "Yep she's your daughter." Snow gave Red a glare, "Come on remember when you got back into the palace, I believe you said and I quote "I will only wear dresses during Balls." End quote." Red said with a smile.

"Yes then I remembered I'm a Queen. She's a princess." Snow told her pointedly, "Stephanie I'm not making you wear pink. You look gorgeous in blues and greens." Snow told her putting her hands on her arms in a small hug.

Stephanie looked over to Red, "Please make her stop!"

Red giggles, "Snow why don't you look for clothes for you. Give the poor girl a break." Snow smiled and cradled her daughter's face.

"Go do what you want, and meet me at Granny's for lunch in a hour." Stephanie nodded hugging Red as she passed changed into one of her new outfits. Jeans and a black sweater. Snow turned to Red, "Let's update "Mary Margaret's," She raised her fingers in the quotations movement. "Style."

Red sighs, "I'm so happy you're back Snow!"

-break

Stephanie walked down past all the shops in Storybrooke, but there was only one shop she wanted to go. She entered "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop."

"What can I do...Stephanie? This is quite the surprise." Rumpelstiltskin greeted his guest. "I must say after all the excitement of you and your mother and sister returning home I wasn't expecting any "Charming" family member to visit me. I'm really giddy to meet you." He said his old Rumpel style clearly coming out.

"Where did that candle come from?" Stephanie asked strictly pointing to the object in the corner. "I've been in this shop a few times before and I've never seen it. Where did it come from?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention to the object that the girl was pointing too. "I can honestly say I've never seen it before." He told her with a smile. He walked over to the candle, "Oh how quant it comes with instructions." Rumpelstiltskin read the writing out loud. Then he paused turning to Stephanie, "You've dealt with this before haven't you?"

"Don't let anyone come into this shop that are children or teenager or young adult." Stephanie ordered him.

"Dearie, I'm still the Dark One. Not even a "Charming" orders me." Rumpelstiltskin warned her. "Besides only one person can light it. And we both know who that will be."

"I won't let it happen." Stephanie told him sternly. "Not this time!"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Rumpelstiltskin asked cocking his head to the side. "They are dead, yes magic coming to Storybrooke does give them the opportunity to return but aren't you "Charmings" always saying "Good will win."?" He asked her, but Stephanie just stared straight ahead. Rumpelstiltskin began to laugh, "That's it isn't? You didn't win...the first time you let your true love die and his little sister, then secondly you couldn't kill them when they returned you had to hang on all night and in doing so you gave up your life force for a little mortal girl."

"I know the story Rumpel." Stephanie told him angrily. "I was there."

"But does Snow?" Stephanie looked away, "Or Charming? They don't, do they? That's it isn't it? You're afraid to tell them. Why is that I wonder?" Stephanie continued to not look at him. "You defeated and trapped Chernabog just a year after this...and you defeated him with all the mag..." Stephanie eyes widened.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and leaned forward to stare into Stephanie's eyes, "That's the real reason. You used all your magic, not just the magic of true love, you used the magic of Mab's. You fought the Sanderson Sisters as a "Charming" and lost. But you fought Chernabog as Mab's daughter and won!" Rumpelstiltskin gave his shrill high laugh.

"Keep my nephew out of this shop!" Stephanie told him angrily.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Why should I help the daughter of Mab?"

"I denied her twice, Snow denied her, and Charming killed Xehanort. I'm not Mab's daughter." Stephanie reminded him.

"My apologies, I'm just saying what your parents will be thinking." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile.

Stephanie sneered at Rumpelstiltskin turning to leave, "Oh you know...Cora is coming...and she's bringing a friend. He's just dying to thrust his hook in you." Stephanie said as she walked out.

Rumplestiltskin's smile faded away, _Hook is with Cora?_

-break

Emma smiled at Henry as he told her everything he learned about taking care of a horse. "He still hasn't told me it's ok to ride him though." Henry told her a little disappointed.

"I'm sure he will Kid," Emma told him with a smile.

"So what was it like?" Henry asked her as he brushed the horse's mane.

Emma sighed, "Not as happily ever after as I thought it was supposed to be. Henry we may never get back there. We also might not want too."

"Grandpa and Grandma will find a way. I think it's because almost all of us are over here, that good isn't there anymore to create the happy endings." Henry said with a shrug.

Emma stared at her smart son, "Maybe."

-Break

Grumpy walked along side Charming, "Your Majesty." Charming nodded to him. "Now that Emma's back are you still going to give her back the sheriff position?"

"It's her position Grumpy."

"May I suggest that either you or Snow take the position of Mayor?" James stared at Grumpy, "It would be natural course of action for the both of you. Plus I think it may be smart to put Stephanie as Emma's deputy."

"We will discuss that more later," Charming said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Right now they are just setting up after being gone. And Stephanie has never lived her before. We need to give both Emma and Stephanie time." Grumpy nodded his head in agreement.

"Am I assuming the main goal is still to return home?"

"Yes, we will reclaim our real homes. Our real kingdoms." Charming told with determination.

**Please review! I'm working on the next chapter right now...**


	23. Chapter 22-Catching Up

**Disclaimers are the same. Ok so I'm very very nervous about this chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all who favorite, follow, review and read. The support means so much. Those who review every chapter... you guys really make my day!**

**Bellechic and Blackswan86: This is dedicated to both of you for all your help. I enjoy getting to speak and chat with you :)**

Chapter 22-Catching Up

Charming and Snow worked together in the kitchen. They smiled as they prepared pasta and grilled the ground beef. Henry wanted to have spaghetti for supper, so who were they to say 'no' to their grandson. Every once in awhile they would glance up at the noise coming from the living room. Henry and Stephanie were playing Mario Kart on Henry's Wii. Charming turned to smile at Snow, "I think we should get Stephanie a few of those video game systems with video games for Christmas."

Snow opened her mouth to respond when they heard, "Aunt Stephanie you can't do that! We're working together to beat the computer!"

"Henry I play to win!"

"You just shot me with a red turtle shell! How can you be this good? You only started playing this afternoon!" Snow and Charming laughed.

Snow turned to James, "I can't believe we were gone for two months." She said with a sigh then turned towards her daughter and grandson when Henry screamed 'NO' for losing the race, "Yep we should definitely get her video game systems with games!" She said with a laugh, "Henry seems to love that she can play too."

-break

The Charming family sat together at the dinner table. The conversation mainly focused on the day. After they finished and put away dishes, they all sat around the table. "Henry, your mom, your grandma, your aunt, and I are going to have a really long conversation tonight." Charming told his grandson. "So Grumpy and the other dwarves are going to let you hang out with them."

Everyone turned to a knock at the door, "Your Majesties?" Grumpy's voice called to them.

Snow got up to open the door, "Thanks for coming." Grumpy nodded his head.

"So what are we going to do?" Henry asked as Emma handed him his backpack. In the afternoon; Snow, Emma, Stephanie and Charming agreed that it would be best to tell Henry a watered down version of the events later after they had a chance to talk. Both Stephanie and Emma didn't want Henry to know of the pain they've gone through at his age.

Grumpy smiled and pulled Henry into a friendly headlock, "We're going to tell you more stories! Even more than what's in that book of yours." Henry laughed as he wrestled out of his arms.

"Henry we'll see you tomorrow night ok?" Emma told him giving him a hug.

Henry nodded and hugged his mother back, "I love you mom." He told her. "Love you Gramps, Grandma, Aunt Stephanie!"

"See you tomorrow night kid." Stephanie said as he left with Grumpy.

-break

Snow, Charming and Emma had moved to the couch in the living room. "So how are we going to do this?" Emma asked anxiety and fear lacing her voice.

Snow took Emma's hand, "Slowly, patiently, honestly." She answered, "Where did Stephanie go?" She asked looking around.

Stephanie walked out with four drinks on a tray, "Ok a beer for Dad, wine for Emma and Mom, and rum and coke for me. Now I'm ready." Stephanie said handing each person their drink.

"Nice," Emma nodded, "I approve." Stephanie and Emma clinked their glasses together.

Snow took a sip of her wine, "We'll start with what happened after Stephanie fell in with the wraith and Emma and I jumped after her..."

-break

Snow explained everything that Emma, Stephanie and herself had been through, from meeting Cora to fighting with Mab and breaking her control over Stephanie, to meeting Hook and obtaining the compass, then the battle over the portal with Hook, Cora and her Huntsman.

Snow did most of the talking, "Cora threatened to take my heart," Snow finished staring into her husband's eyes.

"What?!.. Are you, did she!?" James asked fearing the worse putting his hand on Snow's chest over her heart.

"Charming! She didn't take it, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to wake you." Snow's voice raised in volume to get him to stop panicking. "Our daughters saved me," Snow said once Charming was calm again, she glanced at Emma and Stephanie. "Cora tried to take their hearts and she couldn't because..."

"Because of true love." Emma finished, "Because we are the products of Mom and yours love for each other."

James stared at Snow, meanwhile Stephanie began to speak, "Because of this...Emma and I have magic embedded in our DNA. So unlike magic users, fairies, etc...we are good magic embodied. Our abilities and skills are naturally amplified... kind of like Superman...or Anakin Skywalker. "

Emma rolled her eyes, "I was wondering when you were going to bring up a super hero or Star Wars reference." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her.

James turned to Snow, "Did you know about this?"

Snow shook her head, "Well not at the beginning but when Stephanie spoke to me about her...and then watching Emma interact with Stephanie and what they both did to Cora...plus how Stephanie fought against Hook, Tarkin, Mab's protégés, Mab herself...it began to make sense."

"Ok, just a give me a moment to comprehend this." James told them closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

-break

After a moment of silence, James told them he was ready to continue. He began to explain what happened in Storybrooke since their unannounced departure. He explained about the border and what happened to Sneezy. He explained about his deal with Rumpelstiltskin and also about Rumplestiltskin's relationship with Belle. He explained that King George was back, and what he did to Red. Finally he brought up Regina, Henry and himself, he told them Regina is trying to redeem herself for Henry.

"If she really wants to redeem herself, we should give her the chance." Snow told them after James finished. Stephanie opened her mouth, "Stephanie everyone deserves the chance, no matter what wrongs they have done." Snow told her rubbing her shoulder.

"What happens if she...goes all Evil Queen again?" Emma asked concerned for her son. "Plus I can't imagine her..."

"We can't imagine she would ever like you, Mom. No offense, but remember I've watched her and you interact...here and in the past. She won't ever stop hating our family." Stephanie said taking a drink of her rum and coke.

"Like I said we'll let her try. If she goes back, then we will defend our family, friends, and the kingdom like we did before." Snow answered taking a sip of her wine.

-break

Everyone remained silent for a few moments after Snow spoke about Regina. Stephanie was messing with the zipper on her hoodie. Emma was looking in between her parents, clearly they were having a discussion with their eyes, _I think I know where this is going..._She thought nervously as she began to fidget.

"Emma," James took her hand. "I know you got to share things with your mom while you were over there. I don't want to push, but I haven't...the last time I spent any time with you I was fighting Regina's men to get you to the wardrobe." James looked into her eyes, "I am not David Nolan, I was under a spell and I would never hurt your mother, purposely, ever!" He told his daughter firmly.

"I know," Emma whispered. She squinted her eyebrows at her father, 'You fought Regina's men for me?" Emma asked staring in awe at James. He sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Emma gasped as she saw scars on his chest, Snow reached over to rub her husband's neck. "You...saved me?"

James brought his hands up to Emma's face, "Your mother and I both knew that she was going to kill you Emma. I had to save you." Emma's eyes began to water, "But it hurts me to know that you think that I, and your mother, willingly abandoned you."

"I know you didn't, I mean we were at the nursery. I know you and mom didn't." Emma took a deep breath and reached for Snow's hand. Snow took her daughter's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'll tell you about me growing up, I'll tell you my first and second words. My life is not a really good story, I've had a lot happen to me." Emma said looking down.

"I won't judge you Emma. I love you unconditionally." James told her. "Tell me what you feel comfortable telling me."

Emma nodded as she began to tell him about her first family. She mentioned the story the Swans told her about her first and second words. James and Snow shared a smile as they listened to Emma. Stephanie leaned her head on Snow's shoulder letting Emma tell her story.

Emma continued to tell about each family up to the Sterlings. She turned to Snow for help, "James let's take a small break. Give Emma some time to compose herself and maybe let Stephanie talk a bit."

James nodded in agreement. He didn't want to push Emma too soon. He could tell she needed a break and he could use one too, but he knew he had another little girl that he had to hear from. He turned to his youngest daughter, Stephanie. He held his arms to her, "Stephanie." He whispered, "It will be ok."

-break

Stephanie took a shaky breath as she turned to Snow. "It's ok honey, just do what's comfortable for you. Then we'll take another break." Snow told her squeezing her hand.

From the safety of her parents' arms she began to tell her father of how she grew up with Mab. How Mab trained her in magic, how Mab tried to force her to use magic. She told her father of the magical trials Mab put her through and how all of Mab's other protégés would try to kill her because of her power and because Mab chose her over them. She told him how she would spend hours watching of Snow's and his adventures and how they fell in love.

James would hold onto her hand. He tried to meet Stephanie's eyes as she spoke, but it seemed she was trying to hide from him. "Stephanie I'm here, I love you." He told her gently. "No matter what I love you and will always be here for you."

For a moment Stephanie eyes flashed purple, but she shook her head and squeezed her father's hand as she continued. She told him about the curse Maleficent put on her and all the other curses now on her. She told him about battling Cora, dealing with Hook, battling and entrapping Chernabog. "I don't know if he's still trapped, Hook recently obtained magic from him." Stephanie reminded her parents.

"We'll deal with him when we have too." Snow assured, but she noticed her daughter's eyes flash a different color. She never saw them flash purple before, she was beginning to wonder if Stephanie might be having some difficulties.

Stephanie stared at her parents, there was something she has been wondering ever since they entrapped Mab, "How did I escape Mab's prophecy?"

"There had to be four events that would free you from her grasp." James told her after Snow motioned for him to explain.

"You had to deny Mab twice, one of us." He motioned to himself and Snow, "Had to deny her once. And someone else had to kill Xehanort. I killed Xehanort." Charming told her.

"How...how did you know what to do?" Stephanie asked shocked that they knew exactly how to defeat her. "Was it Rumpel..."

"No," James interrupted, "Actually a little dragon told us." James answered as Snow winked at him.

"Oookay, obvious you two know something that I don't..." Stephanie said dumbfounded as she stared in front of her.

"Tell me about the curses?" James asked squeezing his daughter's hand. Stephanie looked at Snow.

"I'll tell you James, but let's take another break." Snow answered for Stephanie. James agreed as he watched his daughters go into the kitchen.

-break

James was trying to keep his emotions in check, he had to remain calm. When he heard of some of the things Emma's foster families did to her...he was about to throw his beer can across the room. It took all his will power to remain calm, of course hearing Stephanie's life with Mab...he really almost lost it. _I want to kill Mab. I want to kill Regina...why did my daughters have to endure such hardships?_

"Charming?" Snow whispered holding her husband's hand.

"We weren't there, Snow!" He told her angrily.

"I know..." Snow said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Emma...she didn't know. She thought we..." Charming could barely wrap his head around it. "And Stephanie...she...I would have taught her how to fight but I wouldn't...she was only a baby!" James exclaimed jumping up starting to pace the room.

"Charming I know this is hard to listen too, but we're not done yet. There's still things that they need to tell you. Tell us, we need to remain strong for them." Snow reminded him standing in front of him to block his pacing. She embraced her husband leaning up to kiss him.

Charming kissed Snow deeply, "They're never leaving us again." He declared taking Snow's face in his hands.

"I agree."

-break

"You think you should stop with the rum and cokes?" Emma asked her sister as she was beginning to make another one. "Aren't you on your third?"

"You have had alcohol." Stephanie told her sister pointedly but her speech was slurred.

"Mom, James and I have had a glass of wine or one beer. You're on the third. Plus your loading that up with rum." Emma told her sister, concern filling her eyes as she reached out when she noticed Stephanie teetering.

"I'll be fine," Stephanie told her regaining her balance and pulling away. "I just needed this tonight. It helps me stay calm."

-break

Charming and Snow were pulling the hide-a-bed back out because the night was beginning to get late. They also were watching Stephanie's alcohol conception and if she drank anymore...she could pass out.

"You know Charming. You would have been so proud of Stephanie. When she fights I see you, but I see my style too. She's completely melded ours fighting styles into her own." Snow said proudly setting a pillow up.

"She takes on Mab's former protégés, she fights the desire of using the magic Mab gave her, she outsmarts Cora, she defeats Hook, she entraps Chernabog, you said she stopped some witch sisters, She defeated Mab and banished her into the magical abyss, and she helped you and Emma get home. I'm really proud of her." James told Snow pulling her close.

They leaned forward to kiss when they heard glass shattering, "Stephanie?" Snow turned to her daughter who was shaking, tears falling from her eyes.

"You...you can't be proud of me! You can't be proud of me for entrapping Chernabog!" Stephanie whispered to them, but she wasn't even looking at her parents. Her eyes had glazed over. "I FAILED!" Stephanie screamed at them. "I FAILED AGAINST THEM! I FAILED AGAINST CHERNABOG!"

Charming tried to come up to Stephanie but Snow put an arm up to stop him, "She's having an emotional response." Snow told him quietly as Emma walked over to her parents, "That's when Mab's magic takes control." She said pointing to Stephanie. "Look at her eyes."

Charming gasped at seeing his daughter's eyes now a different color. He went to move towards her, but was stopped by Emma, "Wait! I don't think she knows we're here anymore..." She whispered to her parents.

Snow nodded, "She's having a panic attack." Snow, Charming and Emma kept their distance as Stephanie paced as magic swirled around her. She was rambling, but Snow and Charming listened to every word, because something had to trigger this emotional response.

"I LOST MY TRUE LOVE AND HIS SISTER BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THE SANDERSON SISTERS! I WAS CURSED AND HE WAS CURSED AND THEN WE WATCHED HIS SISTER DIE! I DIDN'T STOP THEM, THEY MADE A CURSE THAT BROUGHT THEM BACK! AND I COULDN'T KILL THEM! I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL THE CURSE RAN OUT OF ENERGY!" Stephanie had started to cry. "I COULDN'T STOP THEM HOW I WAS SUPPOSED TOO!"

Snow's heart was breaking as she watched her daughter have a break down in front them. She looked at Charming he was fighting the same emotions as her. This recollection that she was shouting at them about her battle against these witches have been bothering Stephanie for the last two days. Snow knew she had to get this out.

Stephanie continued to sob, but the screaming had stopped, "Mab told me you both would be so ashamed of having me for a daughter. You both always stopped the villains, you stopped them with only your natural abilities, you never used magic...or became magic users. But I couldn't! Mab said I wasn't worthy to be your daughter!" Stephanie was now crying uncontrollably, "And she is right!" Stephanie said pointing at them. "Then she sent me to entrap Chernabog, but I was having trouble fighting him too, I knew I had to use all of my magic not just my natural abilities but the ones Mab gave me." Charming sat down as he watched Stephanie break, he wanted to run up and tell her that she's still his daughter...but Stephanie was still swirling in a magical and emotional cyclone.

" That's how I defeated him...and, and I knew when you found out what a failure I am...that I couldn't...I'm not your daughter...I'm Mab's!" Stephanie said breaking down as her legs gave out. "Rumpelstiltskin is right, just like Mab has always been, I shouldn't be here." She said sadly, she then jumped up and ran passed her parents and sister leaving the apartment.

Emma went to the open door looking out. "Should we go after her?" She asked her parents.

Snow shook her head, "Emma you stay here with your father. I'll go find her." Snow told them as she put on a jacket and grabbed one for Stephanie.

"Snow?"

"Charming like I said the magic Mab gave her is being affected by her emotions, and is making her very unstable. I need to calm her down. Give me an hour...then come after us if we're not back." Snow told him leaving.

-break

"James?" Emma whispered sitting down on the hide-a-bed.

"Hmm?" He asked turning away from the door.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." She told him.

"You're welcome," He answered with a smile. "Like any man I always wanted a boy, but a grandson is better. I can spoil him." He winked.

Emma laughed with her father, then her face grew very solemn. "He never had a father."

"Emma?" James asked puzzled taking Emma's hand.

"The man who..." Emma made a motion with her head, "you know...fathered Henry, his name is Jared." James nodded for her continue, "He's not a good man, not like you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked squeezing Emma's hand.

"Not yet, Mom...she...she knows a little but...I can't yet." James nodded in understanding. "But there is one more family that I need to tell you about. They are the Sterlings..."

-break

Snow didn't have to run far Stephanie was just down the street. Snow slowly approached her daughter as she just stood in the middle of the street. _Well this seems slightly familiar. _Snow thought as she took a small step forward. "Stephanie," She whispered gently reaching for her daughter.

"No!" Stephanie shouted jumping away, "Please don't!" She whimpered turning away from her mother tears falling.

"Remember, you kept pushing me away and I kept coming? That's not going to change now that we're back in Storybrooke." Snow reminded her gently as she reached for Stephanie again. As expected Stephanie brought her right hand up and motioned, Snow felt the familiar sensation of flying backwards through the air. "Ow!" Snow grunted landing hard on the ground and scratching up her elbow.

Stephanie watched in slow motion as she flung her mother backwards. She grimaced watching her mother hit the ground and grabbing her arm. "Mom!" Stephanie yelled shaking her head slightly, putting her hand to her forehead. Once the world stopped 'spinning' Stephanie ran to her mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry." She began to cry she didn't know what happened...

As soon as Stephanie touched Snow's elbow her hand glowed gold. Snow looked down... she was healed! She looked up into her daughter's eyes, they were her normal blue color. Snow smiled and brought her hand up to her daughter's cheek wiping away a tear, "I am so proud of you." Stephanie looked at her with fear, "Stay focused on me," Snow told her firmly but gently keeping a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I'm proud that you are my daughter. I'm proud that my daughter is the product of true love, I'm proud that she's going to be the hero she's already becoming."

By now Stephanie was sobbing and holding on tightly to the hand that was cupping her cheek. "Mom," She whimpered as more tears fell. "I am so sorry."

Snow brought Stephanie into her arms, "True love brings you back to your humanity." Snow confirmed with a smile. "It's your love for your family, for me that protects you from Mab's magic." Stephanie sniffled as Snow wiped away another tear. "Now it's getting late. You look like you could collapse and plus you're beginning to shiver." Snow began to wrap Stephanie's jacket around her.

"You don't hate me?"

Snow was shocked by the question that she stopped zipping up her daughter's coat, "Never! Stephanie I could never hate you!" She whispered to her fiercely. "Let's go back inside."

-break

Snow entered with Stephanie to find Emma lying on the hide-a-bed asleep, with James in the kitchen. Snow led Stephanie to the hide-a-bed and helped her begin to remove the jacket, hoodie, and her jeans. James came back into the living room with a glass of water, "Here." He said offering Stephanie the glass.

"You don't hate me either?" Stephanie asked her father taking a drink of water. Charming turned to Snow shocked.

Charming knelt before his daughter and brought her into his arms, "Stephanie, you are my daughter! I could never hate you. I love you beyond anything else! "

Snow stood next to Charming, "Stephanie, I can't believe you think we would not want you as our daughter." Snow told her, "I can't believe you think we don't love you."

Stephanie looked away as tears began to fall, "Stephanie," Charming called moving her head gently to look back at Snow and him. "Why would you think something like that? You know how strong your mother's heart and my heart is...right? I mean look at how powerful Emma and you are because of the love that we possess. How could you think that you don't fit in there?"

"Ma...Mab, not just Mab, her other protégés, plus Chernabog, Maleficent, Rumpelstiltskin, and Cora...they have all..." Stephanie told them through tears. "I never belonged any where... and I couldn't do magic right and I couldn't be human right."

As Stephanie was talking Snow was gently laying Stephanie down on the bed. Charming moved to put the covers over her as they tried not to wake Emma. "They were wrong."

"They also are evil, remember?" Emma mentioned from her side of the bed. Snow, Charming and Stephanie jumped, they hadn't realized that she awoke.

"But sometimes evil speaks the truth." Stephanie argued looking at her parents with fear. Charming took hold of Stephanie's hand while Snow began to rub Stephanie's head.

"And what does evil always say about love?" She asked her daughter.

"Love is weakness." Stephanie answered.

Snow and Charming both leaned forward and placed a kiss on Stephanie's forehead, Stephanie gasped as a wave length of true love shot across the room. Emma sat up and looked around, "Okay, I think a curse was broken."

"But which curse?" Snow asked as Stephanie slowly sat up.

"Cora's." Stephanie answered after a moment putting a hand on her chest where Cora tried twice to remove her heart. "When I first fought Cora, she grabbed onto my heart, but I while I was destroying the ring, she placed a curse on me. She knew about my fear of my family never wanting me because of Mab's destiny." Stephanie explained as she remembered the curse, "But after Cora and I fought the first time...Mab let me watch you and Dad. Just by watching your love for each other, it reverted the curse into just a burning scar. She recast it at Lake Nostros when she had a hold of Emma's and mine hearts, before we blasted her away."

"Do you feel any better? Stronger?" Charming asked putting a hand around his daughter's neck forcing her to look into his eyes.

Stephanie nodded, "I think so. I'm really tired though." She told him laying back down. Snow climbed into the bed and laid by Stephanie wrapping an arm around her while reaching for Emma's hand.

Emma grabbed hold of her mother's hand and squeezed it. "Want us to stay?" Snow asked her daughters.

"I want you to stay." Stephanie whispered cuddling close to Snow.

"Me too," Emma whispered as Charming laid on the other side of her.

"We promise, you both belong to us. Always to us." Charming told them as both his daughters began to fall asleep as he and Snow watched over them.

**Internet cookies and Hot chocolate with cinnamon to all of you! Special hints of what's to come**

**Chapter 23-Emma and Stephanie bonding.**

**Chapter 24-Old enemy and friend returns**

**Chapter 25-Christmas!**


	24. Chapter 23-Sisters Part 2

**Disclaimers are the same; Thanks to all that favorite, follow and review. You all make my day every time I update. Bellechic and Blackswan86 thank you so much for all your help and support. All of my other reviewers...thank you for your support as well. You all know who you are. Again nervous about this chapter so please be kind...**

Chapter 23-Sisters part 2

Snow and Charming continued to lay with their daughters, Stephanie had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Emma was asleep just as soon as her head hit the pillow again. "Thank you." Charming whispered to his wife.

"What for?" Snow asked looking up from her daughters' faces.

"For giving me two beautiful little girls. For protecting them and coming home in one piece." Charming answered her with a strong smile.

"They are a lot like you." Snow answered as she reached to her husband and held his hand.

"I think they're both a mixture of us." Charming told her squeezing her hand tight. They both sat quietly again for a few more minutes. "Emma broke down." Charming said to Snow after awhile.

"What?"

"While you were out with Stephanie, Emma told me what happened to her at the Sterlings. She told me I could tell you about it, since you already know a little about them." Charming explained sitting up a bit and moving Emma's head slightly.

-break

**FLASHBACK AN HOUR BEFORE**

_"But there is one more family that I need to tell you about. They are the Sterlings..." Emma told her father in a whisper._

_"I'm here, Emma." James told her sitting next to her._

_"The Sterlings...well they "bought" me." Emma made the quotations over the word bought. "I was used to clean their house, do their laundry, work in their garden, their farm...all by myself." Emma began to stare in front of her, her eyes remembering her life. "They told me I was a slave. I guess I know how...Ashley, I mean Cinderella...Ella?" James nodded his head. "I know how she felt."_

_James watched as his daughter's face turned blank. "Emma? What else did they do to you?"_

_Emma blinked a few times as a tear escaped, " I ran away from them when I was 15 years old. Sometimes I still have nightmares and flashbacks about them."_

_"Hey, Emma. Why don't you go and take a minute to compose yourself." James suggested giving her his hand as he led her to the bathroom. "We can finish once you're ready to talk again." Emma nodded grateful of her father's compassion as she went to the bathroom._

_Once inside Emma locked the door, turned to the sink and dabbed her eyes. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. Believing she was back in control she turned off the light and grabbed the door handle. But it wouldn't open! __**Why can't I get out?!**__ Emma thought as panic began to take over. She wasn't in her mother's apartment anymore. She was locked in the closet at the Sterlings' farm. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Emma screamed, "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE BAD!"_

_James jumped up when he heard Emma's screams. He ran to the bathroom door, "Emma? Emma it's ok, you're at the apartment in Storybrooke." He told her trying to remind her._

_"PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY, I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!" Emma pleaded as she tried to open the door. Realizing that Emma was trapped in a flashback, James got up and kicked the door open. The door violently ripped from the hinges. Once the door was out of his way, James raced in and knelt in front of his daughter._

_"Emma, it's me. It's James. It's Dad," He whispered to her gently. "You're not there anymore. I promise. Take my hand." He told her holding his hand out. Hesitantly Emma took it and held on tight. They stood there together for ten minutes when James realized Emma's eyelids were closing. "Come on," He whispered picking her up, "I think it's time to sleep."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-break

"I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Sat with her until she fell asleep." Charming finished looking down at both daughters. "I can't believe they would lock her in a closet when they would leave or when she was "bad." Charming told his wife angrily.

Snow stared at both daughters, "I know we can't change the past, but I will do everything from now and the future to be the best mother for them."

"I will be the best father for both of them. Snow we'll be the best parents...because they both still need us." Charming told her with a smile. Snow smiled back, "You think they'll be ok?"

Snow looked over them again, "They should be sound asleep now." She got up and extended her hand to her husband. "Let's go to sleep." Together husband and wife bent forward and kissed their daughters on their foreheads then left to get much needed sleep for the evening.

-break

Stephanie opened her eyes to the smell of French Toast, sausage, and eggs. Getting up out of her bed she made her way to the bathroom. Not paying attention she went to close the door when she fell. "Where's the door?"

Snow walked over to her youngest, "We're redecorating the bathroom."

"Starting with the door?"

"Yep." Snow said putting up a blanket to cover the entrance to the bathroom.

"Wait..." Stephanie called moving under the blanket, "Did I break anything when I had my panic attack?"

Snow smiled gently at her daughter, "No honey it's ok." Stephanie squinted at her mother and then went into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Emma whispered to Snow. "I wasn't ready for anyone else to know what happened."

Snow turned to Emma and laid her hand on her daughter's cheek, Emma leaned into the comfort of her mother. "It's ok." Snow told her as she led Emma into the kitchen where James was sitting drinking coffee.

-break

The four sat together eating breakfast, Snow turned to Emma and Stephanie. "Your father and I are going to meet with our war council and other royalties that came here due to Regina's curse. We will be discussing how we want to do things now in the town, plus the possibility of returning to the Enchanted Forest and other realms."

"What do you mean by how you want to do things now?" Emma asked taking a drink of coffee.

"Emma, we are by nature: kings, queens, princesses, etc..." Charming reminded her. "A lot of the people from our world want to return home and until we can, they want things to be similar to how they were."

"Makes sense to me," Stephanie answered putting her plate in the dish washer.

"We will be in the meeting all day and most of the evening. However, we would like you two to come around 4 this afternoon." Snow told them as she got up grabbing her and Charming's plate.

"Sure I'll be there," Stephanie said heading into the living room to play a little Wii.

"I'll be there too," Emma said to her parents before going into the bedroom she shares with Henry to finish getting ready.

-break

An hour after their parents left Stephanie stopped playing Henry's Wii and was pacing in the living room. Emma walked downstairs to see Stephanie pacing, "You ok?"

Stephanie jumped she did not hear Emma enter the room, "Um...yeah fine." Emma arched an eyebrow at her, "Ok maybe I'm nervous about being here...and certain people that are here or that are coming..." Stephanie sat down fidgeting with her fingers.

Emma sat beside her, "Well how about you and I you know have a sisters' day." Stephanie stared at Emma. "What?"

"You want to do...sister things?" She asked with some shock. "I don't even know how to be a sister."

"Me either," Emma answered. "But in...our home-world we told each other that we wanted to be sisters." Emma looked at her own hands fidgeting. "I still want that."

"Me too, so how do you wish to start this bonding exercise?" Stephanie asked her sister looking into her eyes.

"Simple...then work our way to the difficult part?"

"I agree with that." Stephanie answered, "Ok favorite color?"

"Red," Emma answered. "Yours?"

"Green," Stephanie smiled. "Sometimes blue...depends on my mood."

Emma smiled, "I know you like rum and cokes. I like wine, um favorite food?"

Stephanie smiled at her sister, "I don't know, I mean I know of the food in the enchanted forest, but I enjoy the food here in this realm. The times I would check in a Henry I would read the current news going on in this world, I even went to a college football game." Stephanie smiled, "That was fun."

Emma smiled then looked away, "Sorry don't know how to lead this conversation."

"You don't have to lead, we can just let it flow." Stephanie answered taking her sister's hand. After that the conversation flowed smoothly as Emma and Stephanie spoke about their childhoods, their likes, their dislikes, they noticed their similarities and differences.

"Did you ever call Mab, Mom?" Emma asked her sister a little warily. She knew Mab would be a tight subject.

"No, never. Mab was always Mab, Queen Mab, Your Majesty...she was never Mom." Stephanie answered taking a drink of water. "Was anyone ever Mom to you?"

"Almost, but no not really." Emma answered sadly. She stole a glance at her sister, both of them never called anyone Mom or Dad. Now they have them here and it's hard not to wish the curse never happened.

-break

"How should we manage things?" Ella asked Snow, Charming, other royals and their councils. "We are from an entirely different world and I'm sure most of us want to make things as normal for all of us as possible."

"We now have families living in the woods, a lot of them are beginning to return back to the true selves and not the curse selves." Thomas contributed as he spoke to Charming. "Most of them want to return home too."

"Most families have been reunited as well." Red told them all.

"There is a small problem though," Doc spoke from his chair. "More villains are being spotted as well."

"Well one thing we do have to do is still make appearances that Storybrooke is still an average town in Maine. We should at least still have the Mayor's office and Sheriff's office open." Snow addressed the others, "But I understand the people want to return to how things were before. Any ideas?"

"I think that we should start drawing up the town and the neighborhoods within the town and set up kingdoms again." Frederick suggested. "Like these neighborhoods are Ella and Thomas's kingdom and the people that were in their kingdom can live there...and so on."

"Have the people expressed interests in this?" James asked Frederick.

Abigail nodded her head, "I've had a few of subjects that were in my father's kingdom ask me if they could do that."

"Alright first I think it's best that we have an election for Mayor, Emma could still keep the sheriff's position if she wishes." Snow suggested making notes.

"What about Stephanie?" Red asked, "She's here and she's never lived in this realm before."

"Charming and I will find something for Stephanie." Snow answered her friend. "So we'll start spreading around that we'll have a new election within the next few weeks, then we'll have another town meeting about setting up districts where the people can live in the kingdoms they were born into. Anything else?"

-break

"So what all can you do?" Emma asked as she and her sister still sat at the table talking.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked sneaking some cookies out of the cookie jar. "Magically?"

"True love magically." Emma answered, "You know our natural abilities."

"Well honestly I don't really know. I mean I think we both have defensive like magic. We can repulse attacks, heal," Stephanie's eyes looked up towards the ceiling in thought. "I'm not all sure because of the other abilities Mab gave me. I think at time I get bursts of super strength, super speed, it always seems to be whatever I need in whatever situation I'm in at the time."

"So in other words, you're still learning." Emma said with a grin.

Stephanie smiled, "Well now I have someone to learn with."

-break

"Are you preparing?" Regina jumped at the voice. She turned to see Maleficent standing behind her.

"I'm assuming you want some form of revenge on me?"

Maleficent laughed, "Oh please Regina. I warned you what this curse would do to you. Now you have this small void in your heart, your soul that you have a strong desire to fill. That's why you cling so hard to Henry." Maleficent commented as she waltz in the room up to Regina.

"He's my son." Regina told her.

"Yes, I know the story." Maleficent said with a wave of her hand. "By the way you should start getting your affairs in order."

"Why's that?"

"Your mother isn't the only one making her way to Storybrooke." Maleficent hinted pouring herself some wine. "I hope you don't mind," She said motioning to the wine. "You did attempt to keep me as a dragon for twenty-eight years."

"How did you escape the curse?" Regina asked taking the wine from Maleficent and pouring herself a glass.

Maleficent laughed at Regina, "I know more about magic then you, Cora and Rumpelstiltskin combined."

"Then how was I able to defeat you before?" Regina smirked at her "friend."

Maleficent made a motion with her staff and suddenly Regina found herself lifted off the ground and gasping for air. "Let's make one thing clear about _THAT _Regina." Maleficent stood in front of her. Her voice eerily calm. "Right before your arrival I was dealing with my two sisters. I'm sure you heard of Mab and Thetis, by the time I had to deal with you, my energy levels were low." Maleficent told her as she released Regina from her grip. "You had help in casting your damn curse." She sneered at Regina as she watch her gasped for breath.

"Rumpelstiltskin and I tried to not let Snow's and Charming's second child to never be born." Regina told her once she had the ability to speak back.

"Stephanie was always supposed to exist. Mab wasn't wrong when she told Snow about Stephanie's destiny. Mab just wanted to manipulate it for her own ends." Maleficent hissed at Regina. "But Stephanie is not your concern. Now the real reason for my visit is to make you aware that he's returning...So since you're on this "I quit Magic" phase, I would seriously recommend you to start pulling your resources together and reclaiming your place in the hierarchy." Maleficent suggested turning to leave.

"How long do we have?" Regina asked looking at Maleficent, urgency in her voice.

"You have time...we still need to finish off Mab." Maleficent told her as she teleported away.

-break

"So about Jared..." Stephanie hesitantly looked at her sister. "I know you didn't want me or Mom seeing that. I'm sorry I had too."

Emma shrugged, "I'm sorry that you did too. I didn't want either of you to find out that way." She said glancing down with some shame.

"Hey," Stephanie said reaching for her sister. "Don't feel ashamed. He used you. He used you as a scapegoat and for pleasure. He doesn't deserve you or Henry in his life."

Emma took the support her younger sister provided. "I met him when I stole my bug."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "You stole your bug?"

"I needed a car, I was tired of traveling by foot." Emma said with a shrug. "Except we were both stealing the bug. So he ended up collaborating on the job. Then we began to spend some time together. He said he knew a guy that could give me the car. That I could legally own it, he said I would just owe him a favor."

"I bet in his mind the favor was taking the fall for him." Stephanie said in a growl.

Emma nodded her head as she wiped a tear from her face. "We started to hang out more and we would go out for drinks. He'd sneak me into bars and I met his friends never knowing what they had planned for me." Emma took a deep breath. "Then one night we had too much to drink and then...I woke up alone, police knocking on the door, then two months later I was pregnant."

"Hey," Stephanie whispered to get her sister's attention. "I'm sorry that he hurt you like that. You didn't deserve that, but now look at you. You're not a victim. You're a hero, you're Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

Emma brought her little sister into her arms, "Thanks."

"No problem and don't worry. I won't tell anyone you initiated the hug." Emma laughed as she squeezed her sister tighter.

-break

Rumpelstiltskin walked quietly amongst the trees of the woods. He stopped when he saw the figure he was meeting standing in the middle of a batch of trees. "He's returning isn't he?" He asked.

"Yes," Maleficent hissed turning to face Rumpelstiltskin. "Are you prepared Dark One?"

"I will be. I will return to his graces." Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head to Maleficent. "You know I serve the forces that gave me my powers."

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Yes that's why you were so easily manipulated by Mab to create that damn curse to find your son. You know if would have come to us we would have taken you to find your child." Maleficent growled at him angrily. "Your curse gave Mab the ammunition to succeed in her plan!"

"I assume a punishment is going to issued to me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked warily.

"No," Maleficent sneered. "You inability to leave this town is humorous enough. Just be sure you're ready to take your place at our side."

Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head and kneeled, "I pledge myself to Maleficent and Chernabog. As usual."

-break

After a few moments Emma relaxed and turned to her sister. "Tell me about Thackery."

Stephanie groaned and looked away from Emma, "That I really don't want too."

"I told you about Jared." Emma reminded her sister.

"Blackmail." Stephanie grumbled as Emma winked at her. "Alright what do you want to know the whole story?"

Emma shrugged as she took her sister's hand. "Just explain to me some of what Mom and I saw that day."

"The elder magic users, and specific magical creatures have the ability to time travel. Although most don't do it. It's very dangerous and could cause the fabric of time itself to fall apart. Winnifred and her sisters were the first to escape the worlds of magic into this world. When they arrived their powers changed, they had the ability to sing and their voice hypnotized the people. They became the stereotypical witches here." Stephanie began to explain. "Mab sent me to the past where they escaped. There I met Thackery Binx." Stephanie smiled at the memory playing in her mind.

"What was he like?" Emma asked with a smile.

"He was a man born in the sixteen hundreds. Much different than the men now. Much like how our parents grew up." Stephanie continued with her story. "Thackery and I met, I told him I was here to help him stop the witches after the children. He introduced me to his parents and the townspeople, together we lead the search against the Sanderson Sisters. As I stayed to help him and his town we fell in love. He made an oath to me. However, we lost to the Sanderson Sisters...then he and vowed together we would defeat them. He died after our last battle." Stephanie wiped a tear falling from her eyes. "He's with his family, his sister, in paradise where he belongs."

"Hey, I'm glad you found someone that loved you." Emma told her bringing her into another hug.

"Thanks," Stephanie said putting her head on her sister's shoulder. "We should get going..." Emma turned to see the time and nodded in agreement. "Two hugs you initiated...are you sick?"

Emma laughed as they left the apartment.

-break

Stephanie and Emma arrived at Granny's once there Snow filled her daughters in that in a week they would have a new mayoral election, also the town will vote if they want to move their families back into the kingdoms' they belonged in. Once the girls were updated they turned to Grumpy.

"Hey where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's out and about with Grace, Hansel and Gretel. The kid wanted to hang out with them for a bit." Emma nodded her thanks to Grumpy.

-break

"Henry if Rumplestiltskin's not there I'd rather we not go. What if my dad finds out?" Grace asked following Henry.

"I just want to know where that music is coming from!" Henry told them as he opened the door to the shop.

"_Come little children, I'll take thy away. Into a land of Enchantment."_

"Henry are you ok?" Gretel asked as Henry's eyes widen.

Henry walked towards a candle on display in the corner. He turned around in Rumplestiltskin's shop looking around he found a lighter...

-break

Stephanie was talking to Red when she turned around looking out the door. _What is that noise?_ She thought as her eyes squinted and she moved away from the chattering to listen...

_"Come little children, the times come to play. Here in my garden of magic."_

_Oh my gods!_ Stephanie's eyes went wide with fear as she ran out of the diner...

**That's the end of this chapter...I hope you all liked it... hot chocolate and cinnamon to all! I miss Once anybody else? LOL please review...by the way the next chapter should be up by tomorrow night :) Please review to all that normally do...thanks!**


	25. Chapter 24-Earning Peace

**Disclaimers are the same; Ok quick warning the first half of this chapter is to finish the Hocus Pocus angle. For those that didn't enjoy that part of the story now it's over! For those that did...what did you think? Also special gift...there's major Snowing at the end of this chapter...it's my first attempt to write romance so please be patient with me. All that follow, favorite, like the story and are willing to stick with me through thick and thin...Thanks!**

Chapter 24-Earning Peace

Snow, Charming, and Emma shared a confused look as they watched Stephanie bolt out of the diner. Fearing of what could happen, they ended the meeting and followed her. They tried to keep up with Stephanie but she was sprinting towards Rumpelstiltskin's shop...

-break

Regina gasped as she reached for a her chest. Frowning she turned towards her window that overlooked the town. _What is that cloud cover over Rumpel's shop_? She wondered walking out of her home. She began to race off towards that dark cloud. For some reason she had this overwhelming pit of despair in her stomach. _Henry?_

-break

Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin turned back towards the town. "It seems something is happening in your shop." Maleficent stated.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked turning back towards her.

"No, but it has something to do with this." Maleficent said brandishing Winnifred's spell book. She set it on a nearby tree stump.

"How do we defeat them?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he approached the book to exam it.

"Stephanie can, she finally has the weapon to destroy it."

"The Keyblade?"

"Yes, she needs that information." Maleficent told him as she teleported away. Rumpelstiltskin turned and began to walk back to his shop.

-break

Henry reached up with the lighter and lit the candle. Instantly the flame turned black. "HENRY NO!" Stephanie screamed jumping and grabbing her nephew. But it was too late as Stephanie now found herself staring at a lit black flame.

"Uh oh." Henry said as the room began to shake. He turned to see Stephanie gasp as she flashed white again falling to her knees. "Aunt Stephanie?"

Stephanie eyes were rapidly moving around the room, "Gretel! Take Hansel and Grace home, now!" Stephanie commanded standing up grabbing both Grace and Hansel's arms pushing them towards the door. "GO NOW!" Gretel nodded as she left with her brother and friend.

"Um Aunt Stephanie?" Henry took his aunt's hand nervously. Something was coming...Something really bad.

Stephanie pushed Henry towards the door when she saw magic gathering, in front of her appeared Sarah Sanderson. Stephanie eyes went wide with fear and shock. "Winnie sends her best." Sarah said as she flung her arms at Stephanie.

Stephanie grimaced in pain as she was knocked off her feet with...lightning bolts? _Sarah doesn't have Winifred's lightning power...?_ Stephanie thought as she laid dazed on the floor. Sarah giggled evilly as she moved towards Stephanie, moving her hands in motions she lifted the girl from the floor and flung her into the wall. Stephanie groaned in pain. "I always wanted to do that!" Sarah exclaimed as she forced Stephanie to look at her. "Now I finally get to hang you from a hook." She told her with a sadistic smile. Stephanie turned to her nephew and motioned him with her head to move towards the door, but Sarah caught on, she flung her left hand at Henry hitting him with a lightning bolt. Henry cried out in pain as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Leave him alone Sarah!" Stephanie commanded as she watched her nephew being held in place on the floor.

Sarah turned her attention back to Stephanie, she motioned her hands aiming for Stephanie's stomach. Stephanie screamed as Sarah used her lightning to lift her up off the ground. Stephanie tried to breathe, but it felt like she was being continuously stabbed in her stomach.

-break

Regina ran into Snow, Charming and Emma just as they all reached Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Together Regina and Emma went inside to find Henry being shocked and held in place on the floor while Stephanie was being lifted from the ground by lightning.

"Henry!" Regina yelled as she motioned with her hand, purple energy attacked the lightning bolts releasing Henry. Henry sat up and shook his head to clear the cob webs. He got up and turned, he grabbed the closest thing to him. "Henry come here!" Regina hissed.

"Henry what are you doing?" Emma asked as Snow and Charming just entered.

Henry walked over and stood in front of Sarah, "LEAVE MY AUNT ALONE!" He yelled at her hitting Sarah with Gepetto's puppet mother. Stephanie collapsed to the ground as Rumpelstiltskin entered his shop.

Sarah looked around and turned back to Stephanie, "See you soon." She sneered as she teleported away.

-break

Snow instantly ran to her daughter helping her to her feet. Stephanie turned and glared at Rumpelstiltskin. "What part of keeping Henry out of this shop did you not understand?"

"I was in a meeting Stephanie. The real question is why weren't _you_ watching your nephew?" He asked as he moved so he was behind his counter.

Stephanie growled as she went to attack him but Snow held her back, "Calm down. We need to figure out what is going on here."

Emma had a hold of Henry, "What is that thing?" She asked pointing to the candle. Regina walked closer to it to observe it.

"It's the black flame candle." Stephanie turned her head from it. For some reason she felt as if she just looking at it was draining her energies.

"Who was that?" Charming asked while everyone had their eyes on the candle.

"Yes Stephanie tell me who it was that had my son electrocuted to the floor?" Regina sneered turning to Stephanie.

"If you also noticed I was electrocuted off the ground. I was trying to save my nephew, who just happens to be your adopted son." Stephanie said stepping up in Regina's face. "It was Sarah Sanderson." She turned to her father answering him. "Now if you all excuse me, I have to figure out the new rules and find her before she brings Winnifred and Mary back." Stephanie said moving past Regina to leave.

"You know you could just ask the Dark One how to defeat them." Rumpelstiltskin said from behind his counter. "But if you wish to waste time..."

Stephanie froze in the doorway. Charming turned to the imp. "What don't you tell us then." He told him crossing his arms.

"She has the power to destroy the book." Rumpelstiltskin said nodding to Stephanie.

"If I did, I would have destroyed in centuries ago," Stephanie told him through clenched teeth. "It's protected by magic."

"But centuries ago you didn't have the Keyblade." Rumpelstiltskin reminded her. "If I remember you didn't require it until after you defeated Chernabog."

"Know where the book is?" Regina asked after she and Snow shared a look.

"It's in the forest, I could show you but it might not be there anymore." Rumpelstiltskin told them moving from behind the counter. "Because the book acts like it has a consciousness of it's own, it will be difficult to find."

"Is it just me or is that candle burning really fast." Henry commented from his mom's (Emma) arms. Snow, Emma, Charming, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin all turned to the candle. At the same time Stephanie grabbed her chest and fell to her knees flickering white energy again.

"What's happening to me?" Stephanie asked as Charming helped his daughter back to her feet. He was about to answer when they heard...singing?

-break

Snow ran out of Rumpel's shop to see all the children of Storybrooke walking in a zombie like state towards the figure flying in the sky. Emma, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Charming, Henry and Stephanie joined her outside. Henry looked up towards the sky and began to walk towards the singing figure. Stephanie immediately jumped in front of her nephew.

"Henry, Henry. Look at me." She told him shaking him. "Look at me. Don't listen to her! Ok? Please don't listen to her." Stephanie pleaded to her nephew kneeling in front of him.

"Her voice is so pretty though." He told her in a daze. By now all of the adults in Storybrooke had come out to try and get their children's attention, plus all the royalty and their war councils were about trying to keep the people calm. While Snow and her family handled this new villain. Red walked up to Snow with her eyebrows raised in confusion. Snow put an hand on her friend's arm to try to calm her.

Stephanie looked up at her sister and then at Regina. She was still trying to snap Henry out of it, but she was feeling weak. "Regina if you love him as much as you claim, then use your damn magic and block out her voice!" Stephanie told her pointing to Sarah.

Regina looked at Henry, "Why can't you?" She asked warily.

Stephanie grimaced in pain, "Because all my energy is fading..." Stephanie grimaced as she began to lose balance. Snow came over to Stephanie holding her steady.

Regina walked up behind her son. Her hands glowed purple energy as she covered Henry's ears. Henry's eyes blinked as he became aware of his surroundings again. "I can't hear her." He told them with relief.

"That's really too bad," Sarah said walking up towards the family plus Rumpelstiltskin. "My songs are so soothing."

"Shouldn't you be looking for your spell book?" Stephanie asked from Snow's side. She was leaning on her mother for support. Though trying to not to let anyone including Sarah that she was suffering.

Sarah stared at Stephanie then she cackled with delight. "Not doing too well Stephanie?" Stephanie growled trying to leave Snow's and Charming's grasp to attack. "Uh uh." Sarah warned holding up her finger. "If I were you I'd try to save your energies and strength."

Stephanie let out a moan again falling to the ground in pain. "What did you do to me?" Snow was trying to help her daughter stand but it was getting clear that Stephanie couldn't.

Sarah smiled, "The Black Flame Candle works a little differently this time." She taunted approaching her. "This time as you can see, it's not a full moon or Halloween. It did still require a virgin to light the candle and so I could be rise again, but here's the major catch. This time it's counting down to your death, not mine."

"What?" Snow asked stepping in front of her daughter. Charming joined her sword drawn.

"Why if it isn't the Great Snow White and Prince Charming." Snow rolled her eyes. "What an honor it is to meet you and finally kill your youngest brat." Sarah finished with a smile. "But yes you see the book is a collective of my sisters and my powers and consciousness." Sarah explained, "We knew dear Stephanie would still be around so we wanted to get rid of her first. So as the candle goes out...the weaker she becomes...when she's weak enough the book will open, I'll resurrect my sisters, and your daughter will be dead and all these children will be ours!"

As Sarah spoke Stephanie slowly began to collapse to the floor all her strength diminishing. Her father was there to catch her as he noticed her blinking white energy. "Sarah I will stop you." Stephanie told her gasping for air.

Sarah laughed as she turned to the forest. "There it is." Stephanie looked up to see a bright red light in the sky.

"What is that?" Emma asked looking towards the woods.

"My book," Sarah stated turning to walk away. Stephanie got up with a burst of strength and charged at her. Sarah turned around and lifted her arms. Stephanie scream as energy bolts hit her body. Sarah motioned with her arms again, Stephanie turned to face her mother and father falling to her knees. Sarah snapped her fingers Stephanie, a small bolt hit her causing her to fall to the ground. "Goodbye hero." She said grabbing her broom and flying towards the woods.

-break

Snow was trying desperately to hold her daughter still. "Stephanie you can't go after her. You are hurt." She told her gently but firmly trying to keep her lying still.

Stephanie wrestled out of her mother's arms and summoned her Keyblade. "I have to do this." She told her mother looking deeply in Snow's eyes. She turned to her father, "Dad, I really need to do this. Please."

Charming nodded and took out his sword, "Take this with you." He offered his daughter his sword. Stephanie smiled, hugged him and left with his sword in hand.

"Why did you let our daughter go?" Charming turned to be faced with a very pissed off Snow.

"I was wondering that myself," Regina said coming up behind Snow. "If she dies no one will be able to stop them."

While Snow, Regina and Charming argued Emma was staring at the Black Flame Candle. Henry came up beside his mother, "Mom?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing. I just have an idea." She said still looking at the candle.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to follow her." James told them grabbing his jacket. Snow smiled grabbing hers. "We'll be back." She told them, Henry ran to his grandparents hugging them both. Snow knelt to her grandson and whispered, "Good will win here too." She reminded him with a wink as she and Charming left.

-break

Stephanie raced through the forest. She just had to follow the beacon the book was sending out and stay upright while she did it. She knew how to destroy the book, and she knew she could. She just hoped that the candle didn't go out before she got there...

-break

Snow and Charming raced after their daughter. They didn't know how they were going to help her but they did know she wasn't going to go through this alone.

-break

Emma sat staring at her hands. She remembered returning a few days ago and learning that she and Stephanie share the same kind of magic being the products of true love. She stared at the candle..._Can I save my sister?_ She thought curiously.

-break

Stephanie fought Sarah as they both tried to reach for the book. Sarah pushed Stephanie away and sent another lightning bolt at her. "I may just kill you myself!" She exclaimed as she shot another bolt at her.

"You won't win Sarah!" Stephanie answered breathlessly dodging another energy bolt. She jerked forward in pain as she flashed white again.

"Oh I think I have a good chance at winning." Sarah sneered as she rushed to attack again. "Plus you've never beaten us before." She taunted.

-break

Emma was slowly approaching the candle. "Mom what are you doing?" Henry asked coming beside Emma. He watched in awe as Emma began to glow golden light. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin watched from across the room.

Emma reached for what was left of the candle and wrapped her fingers around it. As soon as her skin touched the candle the flame stopped moving..."The flame froze." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile.

Henry smiled, "Mom how did you do that?"

Emma smiled and took a deep relieved breath, "True love." She answered her son. "That should give Stephanie time to defeat her."

-break

Stephanie sat up straight as she felt a sudden rush of energy. She blasted Sarah away with true love as she picked up her father's sword. Sarah got up angrily as she threw another bolt Stephanie's away. Stephanie dodged the bolt and charged Sarah...Sarah made a new motion with her hand...now she wield a sword. The blades clashed together as they engaged in a duel.

Stephanie jumped out of the way as the book began to shoot energy balls at her as well. "You're still out numbered Stephanie. You still won't win this!" Sarah told her taking a swing at her with her blade.

Stephanie blocked and summoned her Keyblade with her other hand. "Strike!" She commanded it throwing it towards the book. The book threw another energy ball blocking Stephanie's attack. Stephanie caught the Keyblade and pressed an attack on Sarah. _I know what I need to do..._

-break

Sarah once again pressed her attack. Stephanie continued to fight her and block her attacks. She was able to kick Sarah back and closed her eyes. Summoning the Keyblade again Stephanie held it out, "STRIKE!" She shouted throwing the blade again.

Sarah went for the finish when she gasped in pain. Looking down she saw Prince Charming's blade in her chest. "Pain?" She gasped turning to look towards her family's spell book when her eyes widened in shock. _No!_ She thought angrily.

There standing over the closed book with the Keyblade embedded through the cover and the pages was Thackery Binx. "Hello Sarah." Thackery said with a smile as he pulled the Keyblade out...

-break

Emma pulled Henry backwards as the candle began to glow green then explode...

"What happened?" Henry asked after he, Regina, Emma and Rumpelstiltskin stood back up from taking cover.

"Your Aunt won." Rumpelstiltskin told them. "Now if you please, we're closed."

-break

Snow stopped Charming as they finally found their daughter. "Who's he?" James whispered to his wife as they watched their daughter embrace a young man.

Snow smiled with a tear falling, "Thackery."

-break

Stephanie and Thackery watched Sarah and the book explode finally ending the Sanderson Sisters terror reign. Stephanie ran up until she was standing just in front of Thackery. Slowly she reached up her right hand. He mirrored her action as they held their hands up to each other, afraid to touch. Taking a deep breath they moved so they were together...They could touch again.

Stephanie smiled as Thackery brought her in for an embrace. "You did it." He whispered to her tears falling from his eyes.

"No, we did it." Stephanie corrected him with a grin, she also had tears falling. She and him glanced up towards the sky when they heard someone calling his name. "You're finally free to be with your family. To never have to fight them again."

Thackery smiled and glanced behind Stephanie to see Snow and Charming, "So are you, plus you have your family now too." He told her with a smile. He put a hand to her cheek, "I love you, but after this I can never...return."

Stephanie nodded as a tear fell, "I know. It's ok." She told him squeezing his hand. She took a step back to watch him ascend. "Wait!" Thackery looked back at her. "What the hell one for the road?" Stephanie told him as she passionately kissed him.

Thackery responded as he kissed her back. But unknown to them a wave of true love emerged from them spreading out through the woods, breaking a major curse on Stephanie. Stephanie gasped feeling free, "Did you feel that?" Thackery nodded his head. "I no longer have..." She smiled at him, "I love you, I will always love you."

"I know." Thackery said smiling as he faded away.

-break

Snow gently took her daughter into her arms. After Thackery left Stephanie collapsed to the ground. "Hey it's ok." She told her moving a strain of hair from her daughter's eyes.

Stephanie nodded, "Please take me home. Please." She pleaded with Snow as tears fell. Snow looked up at Charming who carried Stephanie out of the forest back to the apartment.

"Stephanie what curse broke?" He asked his daughter as Snow and him walked back home.

Stephanie leaned tiredly into her father's chest, "The magic Mab gave me is no longer fighting my natural magic, because I know who I truly am. Your daughter." She told them with a smile. "Plus that stupid life stealing curse is gone."

-break

-break

James was putting on a suit and tie. Even after the events of the day and earlier this evening he and Snow are still having a date night. And he will be damned if he and Snow didn't go out tonight. He turned when he heard some shouting, well loud arguing coming from the living room. He chuckled at the argument continuing getting ready. After they all returned home Snow confined Stephanie to the bed until she was healed, rested and had her life force back.

His daughter didn't like the idea and apparently is still arguing about. _So this is what I was like when I was younger._ He thought with a grin as he tied his tie. He turned to see his wife enter their bedroom with a frustrated sigh. "She still doesn't want to stay in bed?"

"No, see she's just like you!" Snow said as she put some earrings in. "I'll tie her down before we leave if I have too." Snow told him determinedly.

James laughed and nuzzled his wife's neck, "How about I talk to her while you finish getting ready." Snow sighed and leaned into her husband. "Thank you." He told her kissing her neck.

-break

James went and sat beside his daughter as she laid on the bed pouting. "I know you're not happy about this. But you did almost die today." He reminded her gently. "So...because we're going to keep you in bed the next few days. I'm going to give you an early Christmas present." Stephanie leaned forward excitedly. "Just don't tell your mother." He whispered to her, Stephanie made a cross over her heart.

James got up to retrieve her gift. What he enjoyed about his youngest daughter is that she still at times would act like a little kid and he actually enjoyed watching her have some innocence return to her, he was also seeing it in Emma too as she got more comfortable around him. It makes him so angry that their innocence was so unjustly ripped away from his daughters. Coming back to the bed with a his hands behind his back he motioned for her to hold out her hands. "Now close your eyes." Stephanie sighed and obeyed. James smiled a placed the gift in his daughter's hands.

Stephanie opened her eyes when she felt the weight, She shrieked with excitement, "You got me the whole Star Wars saga on DVD! Oooh it's in blue ray too!" James laughed at her excitement but yelped in surprise when he was tackled by his daughter. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed over and over. "Your my favorite Daddy ever!"

"Aren't I your only father?" James asked with a wink.

"Yep you're the favorite," Stephanie lowered her voice. "Just don't tell Mom."

Snow entered and grinned at her daughter's excitement, "I heard that," She teased coming up to them, "James. Did you bribe our child with an early Christmas gift?"

Stephanie and Charming shared a look and sheepishly shook their heads. Snow laughed at them and walked over and kissed her daughter on the head. "Just don't tell your sister you got one early." She told her. "Now Emma and Henry are at a movie and we will be out for a few hours. I have my cell phone."

Stephanie sighed laying back, "Mom I'm twenty-six I'll be fine."

"Yeah Snow she'll be fine. She has our number. Let's go!" James said jumping up and down like a little boy.

"Yes please go your love for each other is overwhelming mushy tonight!" Snow giggled and hugged Stephanie, James did the same. "Have fun...please don't tell me what happens." She murmured under her breath.

-break

Snow smiled across the table at her husband as they enjoyed each others' company. She missed him so much while they were cursed and while she was gone. "I've missed you."

James looked up and smiled his 'charming' smile. "I missed you too. So much," He told her taking her hand and kissing it. "I was working endlessly to find a way to bring you three back to me."

Dinner went by as they talked more about what happened while they were separated James closed his eyes when Snow told him about the castle. His only wish now is to return home, to their realm, to their kingdom. He eyes began to tear up when he heard that they saw the destroyed nursery. "James," Snow whispered, "It's ok."

"Snow it's not ok, we should be back!" He said making a fist and slamming it on their table. He sighed, "I'm sorry, and I know everything will be ok. I know you, Emma and Stephanie were just there and the land has suffered, but everyone here still wants to return back home."

"I know Charming. I do too."

"You do?"

"Yes of course, it's our home. We fought for it." Snow reminded him gently as she squeezed his hand. "Plus we know Henry will love it there." James laughed.

"What about Emma?"

"She says she wants to return there, she wants to be anywhere Henry and we are." Snow answered him with a smile. "Stephanie wants to go back there, but she just wants to be with us."

James nodded and squeezed his wife's hand kissing it again, "So the next few days we have to finish our Christmas shopping." James told Snow.

Snow smiled, "I hope they like what we have planned for them." James smiled as he leaned across the table to kiss his wife.

"They will, they will feel so loved." He told her after they finished kissing.

"But we have to be careful too," Charming nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll be there for both of them." Snow smiled as they finished their meal and walked out together in a loving embrace.

-break

Snow and James fumbled with their keys to open the apartment door. They were trying to be as quiet as can be but still they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "Shh, they all should be asleep by now." Snow reminded her husband as he found her pulsing point on her neck."Charming," She warned with a giggle.

"I know parents and grandparents first." He told her with a grin as they opened the door. They noticed the TV was still on but decided to check on Henry and Emma first. Quietly going up the steps they stole quick glances on their daughter and grandson. Both were sound asleep, Henry still wore the charm to help him control being in the red burning room. Both were snuggled into each other. Once they were satisfied that both their daughter and grandson were sleeping soundly they made their way back downstairs to check on Stephanie then go to their room.

Snow quietly moved towards the hide-a-bed. While James found the remote to turn off the TV. "What's this show?" He asked in a whisper as he took a seat on the bed now clearly entranced.

Snow was leaning forward to make sure Stephanie was sound asleep, "Invader Zim?" She answered with slight confusion she turned to her husband to find James completely distracted by the show. "James," She whispered. "Charming!" She said more seductively. James turned to his wife as he allowed her to lead them into their bedroom.

**Please review, I hope you liked it... Next is Christmas! Woohoo! What did you think of Snowing and their date...it was my first attempt...so please be kind there. Enjoy your internet cookies and hot chocolate with cinnamon!**


	26. Chapter 25-Christmas

**Disclaimers are the same; Thanks to all for the support during my lost. I really appreciated all that took the time and offered me support. Thank you to all that read, follow, favorite my story and review...Thanks for all the continued support. Kinda nervous so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 25-Christmas

Stephanie walked through the streets of Storybrooke. It felt great to be able to move around freely. Her parents had finally let her out of the apartment. Granted it was the 23rd of December, but she was finally free to get up and be move around again. Snow had sent her to pick up groceries from the store and also gave extra money so she could buy gifts for everyone.

This is Stephanie's first ever Christmas, it's Henry's first Christmas with his mother, his aunt, and his grandparents, and Emma's first Christmas with her family. So the apartment was buzzed with excitement, but not with some anxiety on Emma and Stephanie's part. Stephanie was able to find something for Henry, but she still had no idea what she could get Emma or her parents. She's never been involved with Christmas before and she's rather nervous about it.

Sighing she entered the apartment to come face to face with a decorated tree. "Wow," She breathed as she entered, looking around the apartment had all manner of Christmas decorations everywhere.

Snow smiled at her daughter's reaction she walked up to her and took a few bags of groceries out of her daughter's hands. "What do you think?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen with groceries.

"Um...it's beautiful," Stephanie expressed as she looked around following her mother.

"Slightly overwhelming?" Snow asked gently putting an arm on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, um Mom?" Stephanie glanced around the room, "Where am I sleeping?"

"Your father will take the couch for the next few days, while you sleep with me. Then we will take the tree down and switch back." Snow said putting the eggs into the fridge.

"I can stay at Granny's," Stephanie suggested.

"Honey, it's Christmas we're not going to let you sleep somewhere else." Snow told her turning back to face her. "And don't worry within the next month we'll be looking for a larger place. So you will actually have a room." Snow told her gently.

"Mom," Stephanie whispered.

Snow peered into her daughter's eyes, "What is it Sweetie?" She asked cupping Stephanie's cheek.

"I just...I needed to say 'Mom," Stephanie told her as a tear fell. Snow smiled and wiped it away bringing her daughter in for a hug.

"It's ok."

-break

Emma was with James at the Sheriff's station. She was really impressed by her father of how well he managed the town while she was gone. She shook her head, _He used to manage an entire kingdom._ She thought amused with herself for being surprise about her father, "James? So how are things going to work?"

James turned to his eldest, "Well, we are planning on having a new mayoral election. You can have the sheriff's office still, but I still need to find something to do, and we need to find something for Stephanie too."

Emma nodded her head then glanced at the clock, "Well I'm going to start heading back to the apartment. I bet Mom has it all decorated now." Emma told him then took a deep breath. "James? I...I'm sorry. I know you want me to call you 'Dad." She told him as she put her jacket on she felt a little bad that she could call Snow 'mom' and she can't call him 'dad' yet.

James grabbed his daughter's hand, "Emma, listen to me. I'm not trying to force the 'I'm your father' right now. Because of the curse you saw me act in a way I'm incredibly ashamed of. I eventually want to get into that role with you. But right now I'm fine with just us getting to know each other." He told her with a smile.

"But I need you to be my father." Emma whispered, "Just like I need Snow to be my mother."

"I will be your father, I am your father. When you're ready I will be ready too." He told her gently. "Go on I'll meet you at home."

Emma smiled at her father, "I'm stopping to do some Christmas shopping but I'll meet you at home." She told him leaving the office.

-break

**DECEMBER 24TH**

The Charming family were celebrating with others at Granny's for the Holidays. Unbeknownst to Snow, Emma and Stephanie they were planning another party for their return, but right now was about all families. Everyone was merry and joyous as they celebrated, Emma allowed Henry to be with Regina this evening because she wanted to give him some gifts and spend some time with him.

Half way through the evening Henry returned to Granny's with a sac full of gifts. But as the night went on everyone wanted to return home and have their Christmas with their families. Especially now that the curse was broken. As families began to leave Red approached Stephanie and Emma. "Your parents would throw a Christmas Ball right before Christmas. Then they would send the servants home for the Holidays while the dwarves, Granny, Thomas and Ella, me, and few more would celebrate Christmas together."

"That would have been fun. Celebrating Christmas in the castle." Stephanie said wistfully. Red shared a concerned look with Emma. Everyone missed the Enchanted Forest, everyone wanted to return to home...especially Stephanie.

-break

At eleven at night Snow, Charming, Emma, Stephanie and Henry returned back to the apartment. "Henry get ready for bed." Emma told him as they all entered.

"Do I have too?" He asked with a whine.

"Yes, the sooner you sleep the sooner Santa will come." Emma told him ushering him to the bathroom.

"Mom I know that Santa isn't real." He told her matter of factly.

Emma shared a look with her parents and sister, "Really? You believe in magic and all of this." Emma suggested to her parents and Storybrooke in general. "But you don't believe in Santa?"

Henry stuck his head out of the bathroom door, "I don't believe in Santa but I believe in Santa presents." He said with a smile shutting the door.

"Santa presents?" Stephanie asks looking confused.

Emma shook her head, "Presents that Santa brings even though he knows Santa is not real. He still wants extra presents like Santa is real."

"Oh," Stephanie stared at her parents, James wore the same face of confusion. "I don't get it."

"Me either." He answered.

After Henry was settled and tucked in bed, Snow and Emma went about getting his gifts set up downstairs. Emma brought out her gifts that she bought, but was surprised to see Snow and Charming bringing out a lot. "Are those all for Henry?"

"Yep," James said with a grin as he and Snow set them up around the tree.

Stephanie just walked out in sweats and a t-shirt. She had just finished getting ready for bed, "Can I go to bed now?" She asked laying her head on pillow of the couch.

James smiled as he approached his daughter, he gently pulled her up off the couch. "Don't you want to wait up for Santa?" He winked.

Stephanie yawned, "I just want to sleep to be honest." She told them as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"Well your father and I just need to finish a few things, so you both can go to bed." Snow said as she glanced around the tree, secretly mapping out where to put her daughters' gifts. She turned to Emma and took her hand.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" Emma asked shyly.

"Well I know I can't do this often, but I was hoping just for tonight. You will let me tuck you in." She whispered to her. Emma looked down at their conjoined hands shyly. "If it's too much Emma, I won't. We can just say good night here." Snow offered not wanting to make her daughter uncomfortable. But while they were in the Enchanted Forest especially after Emma saw her nursery she could tell that Emma enjoyed Snow's mothering of her.

"I want you too." Emma whispered to her mother smiling shyly. Emma was actually really excited, she likes it when Snow mothers her and initiates it, she hopes her father would too, speaking of which she turned to Stephanie and Charming. "Can you give me a second?" Snow nodded. Emma walked over to her father who was sitting with Stephanie on the couch. "Da..James?" Charming looked up, "Good night." She told him bending down and hugging her father.

James looked over his daughter's shoulder at Snow. They shared a smile as they watched Emma continue to try to break her walls down and let her parents and sister in. "Good night Emma." He told her, no one in the room missed the subliminal message of "I love you." In how James told his daughter goodnight.

After Emma and Charming finished their hug, Emma turned to her sister that was half asleep. She bent forward and hugged her a little sister goodnight then turned to Snow. Snow held out her hand to Emma who took it tiredly as she let her mother lead her up to the room Henry and her shared.

-break

Snow waited as Emma got ready for bed. Emma tugged on her mother's sleeve indicating she was ready. Quietly and gently Snow opened up the covers on Emma's side of the bed. Emma gently slid in and got comfortable, as Snow covered her daughter with the covers. "Good night Emma." Snow whispered as she gently caressed her daughter's head and moved hair from her eyes.

"Mom," Emma whispered.

Snow sat down on the edge of the bed as she continued to rub her daughter's head, "What is it honey?"

"I...sometimes I still want to run, but then I remember everything we've been through." Emma whispered sadly. "I just don't want to be hurt. I don't want to hurt you or James either. I definitely don't want to hurt Henry and I don't want to hurt Stephanie either."

"Shh, Emma." Snow told her daughter gently. "I promise your father and I will never intentionally hurt you. We understand the difficulties that you, Henry and Stephanie have had to deal with and together as a family we will work through them. I promise everything will be ok." Snow told her and she leaned forward and kissed her daughter's head. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Emma said as her eyes closed.

-break

Meanwhile Charming was sitting with Stephanie on the couch. She was asking him to tell the story of how he defeated the siren. Snow walked back into the living room at the end of the story, she smiled at how her husband held their youngest to him as he finished the story. Snow snuck into the bedroom and then came out holding a box wrapped in Christmas paper.

Charming saw his wife entering and smiled at her widely. "Stephanie we have something for you."

Stephanie tiredly blinked her eyes and stared at her parents. "What?"

Snow knelt in front of her daughter, "This isn't necessarily a Christmas present, but I believe it is something that you have been living without for a long time." She told her daughter setting the box in front of her. "Open it."

Stephanie nervously began to unwrap the box, once the box was unwrapped she opened it. Looking inside she gasped, she glanced up at her mother and father and then looked down in shock. Slowly a tear began to make its way down Stephanie's cheek, soon she was crying. James rubbed circles on his daughter's back to give her comfort as Snow took the box out of her daughter's hands.

Snow set the box down and pulled out a white wool blanket with the name "Stephanie" written in green, similar to Emma's baby blanket with the exception of the color. Snow wrapped her daughter in the blanket with James's help, "We wanted you to have a baby blanket too. We didn't get to do anything for your birth, we built the nursery for Emma and she had a baby blanket. But you were born too soon and we were ill prepared." Snow explained softly as she wiped tears from her daughter's eyes.

James continue Snow's speech, "We wanted you to know Stephanie. We celebrate your birth just as much as your older sister. Part of that is giving you something that you should have had a long time ago. We love you baby." He told her kissing her on the head.

"We love you so much." Snow finished holding her daughter's face in her hands.

Stephanie had not stopped crying during this whole time. She just couldn't believe the thoughtfulness of her parents. She couldn't believe they wanted to give her some things she missed out on. "I love you too, I love you both so much." She told them through her tears.

Snow turned to her husband, "Charming why don't you get her to bed." James nodded and picked his daughter up.

-break

Charming gently set his daughter down and covered in her blankets including her new baby blanket. "Your Mom will be here in a bit. We just need to finish the gifts." He told her rubbing her forehead.

"Daddy," Stephanie whispered looking into his eyes.

"Yes Stephanie?"

"Thank you, I have a feeling I'll be thanking you a lot." Stephanie told him.

"No, thank you for being my little girl still. Even though you're twenty-six I'm glad you let me spoil you like a little girl." Stephanie smiled then closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Night Dad."

-break

**CHRISTMAS**

Henry had woken the entire apartment with the news of Christmas. Within ten minutes the family was gathered around the Christmas tree waiting to open presents. Snow and Charming had sat Emma, Stephanie and Henry on the couch. First they handed them stockings.

"What are these?" Stephanie asked staring at hers.

"Well normally Santa will put some small gifts in you stockings, but it's really Grandma and Grandpa." Henry explained as he opened his stocking. Stephanie shared a nervous look with Emma as they both began to look through their stockings.

Snow smiled at the confused looks the three gave them, "Charming and I missed all three of yours first few Christmases, so we put Years 1-5 type gifts in your stockings." Snow explained at the baby gifts that was in their stockings.

Stephanie shook the rattle, "Should I be worried that I'm amused by this?" She asked her facial expression a mix of amusement and confusion.

Charming laughed, "No you never had these toys before." He turned to bring out more gifts, "Plus it's ok to still like toys." He told them playing with Henry's small football, "Open your next set guys!" Snow smiled as she watched Henry's and her daughters' reactions. Henry got eleven years worth of Christmas presents, Stephanie got twenty-six, and Emma got twenty-eight.

Stephanie sat in shock at the gifts her parents have given her. She received some jewelry, clothes, more DVDs, an Xbox 360 plus games, a Wii plus games, and a PS3 plus games. Her father also gave both her and Emma sets of wooden swords so they could sword fight with Henry and maybe let their father train them too. Stephanie quietly set her gifts to the side and went over to a secluded spot in the living room. There she pulled out two wrapped gifts.

Emma shared the same look of shock as her sister did. She couldn't believe all the gifts her parents got her. Clothes and jewelry fit for a princess, a few DVDs that she liked, a new IPod with headphones, a Wii controller so she could play with her son. Never had she felt so wanted and loved at Christmas time. Turning she saw her sister return with two gifts, realizing that she left hers for Henry, Stephanie and her parents upstairs she went to grab them.

Stephanie returned and kneeled in front of her nephew, "Merry Christmas." She told him handing him a wrapped gift.

Henry smiled and hurriedly opened his gift, he gasped. "You got me the Avengers movie! I wanted this movie, thank you Aunt Stephanie!" He exclaimed giving her a big hug. "Oh I'll be right back!" He said jumping up and running upstairs.

Stephanie turned to her parents, "I didn't...I don't have much from my past. I couldn't really give you a gift that had like baby pictures or etc... So there is something I want to do for you." She told them shyly taking a hand each. "Close your eyes..."

-break

Snow and Charming closed their eyes as they held tightly to their daughter's hands. They began to notice images...a crystal cradle, a baby girl about a year old, and images...their images being played for the baby...

**FLASHBACK**

_The baby Stephanie was giggling hysterically as she watched the images of her parents appear on screen. She squealed and wiggled around with delight. Stephanie giggled happily as Snow's image appeared again to her, "Mama!" She squealed happily. The Charming's image appeared, "Dada!" Stephanie was so pleased to see her parents as she happily squirmed around. Unfortunately she didn't know that they weren't really there._

**END FLASHBACK**

Snow and Charming's eyes blinked open as they stared at the dazed expression of their daughter. Snow reached for her but Stephanie flinched and pulled away. "I need some air," She told them in a whisper as she turned to walk out the door.

"Stephanie?" Snow called to her daughter, "It was your first words wasn't it?" Stephanie nodded before turning away and walking out the door.

-break

Emma watched her sister leave, "Mom? James, I have my gift for you." She told them handing them a scratch book. "I know you missed out on me growing up. And I really don't resent you about what happened. So I wanted you to see some of the things you as parents want to see." She told them as she nervously watch them skim through it.

"Thank you so much Honey." Snow told her giving her a hug.

"You're welcome take your time and read it. I'm going to go and give Stephanie her gift." Emma said nodding to the book as she followed her sister.

-break

"Hey, you doing alright?" Emma asked sitting on the steps outside the apartment with Stephanie.

"Slightly overwhelmed. You?"

"Same, here this is for you." Emma said handing her a gift.

Stephanie took it and then handed her one, "I got you one too." She said with a shy smile.

Emma smiled, "You go first." She told her sister, Stephanie smiled and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with half of a heart. The letters t, e, and r were written on the half. "I have the other half. Put it together it spells 'sisters." Emma explained showing that she was already wearing the necklace.

Stephanie smiled as she initiated a hug with her sister, "Thanks. Now open yours." She told her as she put the necklace on. Emma smiled and opened the box inside was a shaped into a heart on a necklace chain. "I had a ring that had a chunk of crystal from my crystal cradle attached to it. I took it to the dwarves and they cut it in half and made it into a heart shape and put it on necklace chains so we could wear it. I hope you like it." Stephanie told her nervously.

"I love it." Emma whispered as she put it on her neck. "Stephanie, I know there are things that you know and have more experience than me, but you're still my sister. My younger sister, and I like that Mom and James protect us now, but...if you let me, I can protect you like a big sister should." Emma told her taking her hand. "I can help you try to get used to things here until we go home."

"You said home," Stephanie pointed out, Emma smiled and held her sister's hand. Stephanie gave her sister another embrace, "I'd like that, I've never had a sister look out for me before. Try to kill me yes, but not look out for me." She said in attempt of a joke but then looked in Emma's eyes, "Thanks. I'm trying to be open right now everything just feels so foreign to me."

"I know, I understand how you feel. Please don't close yourself off from Mom, James and me." Emma paused, "I love you," Emma told her hugging her again.

"I love you too." Stephanie answered hugging her back.

-break

Emma smiled as she watched Charming, Stephanie and Henry play Mario Kart on Wii. Snow came up behind her and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered in Emma's ears.

"You're welcome, Mom." Emma said snuggling into Snow. "Thanks for making this the best Christmas I've ever had." She said turning to face her mother.

Snow put a hand to Emma's cheek, "What is it?" She asked staring into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm scared, I'm scared that after looking at that, and you know you finding out more of what I've gone through you won't want me." Emma told her in a whisper.

"Your father and I will always want you." she told her daughter firmly but gently. "I'm so proud of all the progress that you're making, and the fact that you are still trying to meet us half way. You're doing a great job Honey." Snow told her with a smile. "Now there was one thing your father and I wanted to give you." Snow glanced at Charming, "But he's playing that game so here." Emma took the small box and opened it. Inside was a crystal type unicorn. "That was one of the unicorns that hung from your mobile. It was in Rumpelstiltskin's shop." Snow told her as Emma's eyes began to tear. "Emma?"

"Thank you," Emma told her in a happy whimper as she initiated a hug with her mother.

Snow and Emma looked up at the yelling at the TV, apparently Stephanie had beat both Charming and Henry and was doing a victory dance. Then was being tackled by her father and nephew as Charming tickled her. "Help! Mom! Emma!"

-break

Charming and Snow sat together as Emma, Stephanie and Henry had gone to bed. Snow was laying against her husband's chest as they enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate together. "I think this Christmas turned out to be a success." Charming said with a smile, laying his head on Snow's.

"I agree, I'm still worried about them." She told him. "All of them, Henry's going to have some issues he'll need help with." She reminded him, "Plus Emma still has moments when she wants to run...to protect herself or doubts being worthy of us and Stephanie..."

"We will find a way to be there and help them through everything. I promise Snow." Charming told her than handed her a small box. "Merry Christmas."

"Charming," Snow said opening the box, "My wedding ring?"

"I thought I should put it back on your finger where it was never supposed to come off." He said getting down on his knee and placing it back on her ring finger. "I love you Snow."

"I love you."

**Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This will be the last one until the show returns. Unless anyone can help me think of some filler ideas :) Hot Chocolate and cinnamon for all! Please please please review, they are like presents to me!**


	27. Chapter 26-A Change of Power

**Disclaimers are the same; Ok things are going to start appearing more AU then the main story-line, but there will still be some canon as long as it matches my timeline. Thanks to all that follow, read, favorite, review...really it makes me excited to write more.**

**I can't express my thanks to all that supported me when my grandmother died, that really meant a lot to me.**

Chapter 26-A Change of Power

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT DAY**

There was a blast of wind enveloping the empty throne-room. Within seconds a figure materialized standing tall. Mab had escaped...

* * *

**STORYBROOKE-PRESENT DAY**

Snow sighed happily as she began to decorate the mayor's office, her office. She had won by a landslide and now she was back in a leading position, although the citizens of Storybrooke agreed along with her, that it's mostly for show and each citizen would serve their original monarch. Snow still enjoyed that the people thought it best that she would represent them to the human world.

The surprise of the day was that Emma stepped down as Sheriff so her father could take over. "The people look up to him, and I'm new to all this Fairytale stuff. I could still be his Deputy if he lets me." She had said turning to her father. James had smiled and announced at that moment he would take over as Sheriff with Emma as his Deputy.

Red entered, "So Madam Mayor how do you like it?" She asked with a grin.

"It's nice, by the way have you seen my youngest daughter?" Snow asked standing and greeting her best friend.

"Stephanie? I saw her walking around town again. Want me to summon her?"

Snow nodded, "If you would."

* * *

Stephanie followed Red into Snow's office, "Hey Mom." She greeted, "What's up?"

Snow smiled at her daughter and approached her, "I have a job for you." She told her with a smile taking her daughter's hand. "I want you to work with me...as Deputy Mayor."

Stephanie stared at her mother, "Really?" She squeaked after what seemed like five minutes.

"Really," Snow answered with a smile. "Your father gets Emma, I figured you would want to be with me."

Stephanie broke into a huge smile as she looked in between Snow and Red, then she lunged herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you Mom!"

Red smiled as she and Snow shared a knowing look. "You're welcome Baby." Snow told her daughter as she held her closer to her.

* * *

"Emma are you sure you want me to take over as Sheriff?" James asked his daughter from his desk for almost the tenth time.

Emma nodded, "You're the King, You're 'the' Prince Charming, everyone here respects and follows you. I may have broken the curse, but you know these people, who they really are, their history..." Emma told him. "I want to learn from you." She told her father shyly.

James nodded and gently took his daughter's hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this arrangement." He said with his charming smile.

Emma smiled back, "Of course, it's why I suggested it."

* * *

Stephanie was walking through the town of Storybrooke on her way back to the apartment. She smiled and greeted the people as she passed them by, but suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She was feeling...nauseous...and that could only mean one thing...a magic user was near. And with the pit of despair that was forming in her stomach, Stephanie knew it could be only one person. She followed the feeling into an alley. "Mab, I know you're here. Show yourself!"

Mab flickered into view, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost all the skills I taught you."

Stephanie smiled politely, "I've lost none of them." She answered as the two regarded each other for a moment. "So when did you escape?"

"Two days ago," Mab asked as she began to circle the young woman like a hawk. "I never leave anything unfinished. And you my dear daughter, you and I still have unfinished business." Stephanie glared at Mab, "Did you honestly think I'd let you go? Especially after our last meeting?"

"No," Stephanie whispered back to Mab.

Mab clapped her hands together with enthusiasm. "Here's the deal, either you return to me, to my service, become my heir, or pay the price for your betrayal."

Stephanie stepped closer and stared in Mab's eyes, "No price you ask for will be too great for me to be rid of you."

Mab smiled and nodded, "In order for me to leave you alone, you have to return to me what is mine... The powers I gave you." Stephanie's mouth opened as she stared at Mab is shock. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you said nothing I asked for would be too great?"

Stephanie turned and walked a few steps away from Mab, "This is extreme even for you." She told her then turned back to face Mab. "It won't stop me from helping people. You can't take my heart!"

"No, and that is the real shame." Mab answered, "But you call for extreme measures, so! What will it be? Return to me? Or you give up all the powers I've given you? This is a one-time deal Child. You need to choose now!"

Stephanie closed the remaining space between her and Mab, "I choose my parents. I choose Snow White and James!"

Mab smiled, "Then I win."

"NO!" Stephanie screamed grabbing Mab's shoulders. "I win!"

Mab smiled at Stephanie, "There's nothing like a mother/daughter embrace." She taunted as she reached down and took hold of Stephanie's wrists.

Stephanie screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. Mab laughed as all the powers Mab gave Stephanie was ripped from the young woman's body. Mab watched as Stephanie fell to her hands and knees crawling away in pain. "You will now experience all I protected you from before. You will experience mortal sickness." Mab told her as she knelt down to look in her former protégé's eyes. "I will find a new protégé to take your place." She told her. "And I will destroy you." Mab moved some hair out of Stephanie's face, "I was trying to make your destiny easier, but you just had to be Snow's and James's daughter. I offered you the universe, but Chernabog and Maleficent are coming...and you're going to wish that you stayed mine."

"I will stop them Mab, just like I will stop you." Stephanie told her gasping for breath.

Mab smiled, "Not if I destroy you first." She warned as she teleported away.

* * *

Regina entered Rumpelstiltskin shop, "Your Majesty, how's therapy treating you?" He asked with a smile as he placed an item in a case.

"Did you hear it?" She asked ignoring his jibe.

"The bells ringing? Yes I did, Maleficent sent a warning signal to all of us. Mab's in town." Rumpelstiltskin informed her moving around from behind the case. "Chernabog and her have decreed as long as Mab's here in Storybrooke, or has any influences in Storybrooke, Stephanie is off limits."

"She will defeat Mab." Regina told him after being quiet for a moment.

"Are you practicing that speech for Henry's benefit?" Rumpelstiltskin asked leaning against one of the cases.

"No, I know Snow, I know Charming and I know my son. Stephanie is like both her parents...she will defeat Mab." Regina told him as she turned to leave. She was surprised to see Rumpel following her out. "Are you following me?"

"I have business elsewhere Regina. You're not Mayor anymore." He told her walking along side her.

"Even though I'm not "in" power. Doesn't mean I still don't keep my eye on you." Regina told him as they continued to walk.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to respond when he and Regina heard a sound of anguish. Giving each other a glance they followed the sound to see Stephanie crawling painfully slow towards the wall to pull herself up. "Stephanie?" Regina asked coming over to her.

Stephanie quickly pulled herself as she turned to face Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. "Get away from me." She told them trying to walk away.

"Not so fast Dearie..." Rumpelstiltskin said holding onto her arm. "You've just had an encounter with Mab." He assumed after staring into the girl's eyes.

"Let me go!" Stephanie told him trying to pull away.

"She took all the magic she gave you." Regina concluded stepping forward taking a closer look at Stephanie's eyes as well.

"I said, let. me. go!" Stephanie told them trying to summon the Keyblade. Nothing happened..."What?" Stephanie looked down at her hand.

"You have to learn how to use your natural powers again." Rumpelstiltskin told her, "They were melded with the powers Mab gave you. You can't do what you did before."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Stephanie asked trying to stay standing. "You both hate my family. Why are you trying to aid me?"

"I don't want Mab to win." Rumpelstiltskin told her. "All of us...villains." He said nodding towards the rest of Storybrooke. "Don't want Mab to win."

"You need help getting back to your mother's apartment." Regina said taking hold of Stephanie's arm.

"Don't touch me Regina." Stephanie said pulling her arm away. "I can get there myself. I know how much you both enjoy watching my family suffer. So don't tell my parents. You get to watch me suffer in pain until I can get use to this." She said walking or rather staggering away from them.

"Snow and Charming should be made aware of this. Stephanie is in danger, until she can learn how to use her abilities again." Rumpelstiltskin said watching her leave. "We can't let Mab win..."

Regina shook her head, "I can't tell them. They would assume myself or you did something to her."

* * *

Cora entered Hook's cabin. "Mab is here."

"Well that makes matters even more difficult." Hook answered, they were just out the evening before observing Storybrooke like they have been since arriving.

"Not necessarily, we just have to leave Stephanie alone. It was decreed by Chernabog and Maleficent, as long as we leave the girl alone until she deals with Mab, we can still stick to our plans." Cora answered.

"Have you figured a plan yet?" Hook asked, "Or are we exploring some more tonight?"

"I'm still plotting my pieces." Cora answered. "We're still exploring Storybrooke."

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter...its sort of a filler chapter, I'm working on the chapter based on the Cricket Game. Please review it will make me work faster bwahahahaha! Internet cookies, hot chocolate and cinnamon to all!**


	28. Chapter 27-The Cricket Game

**Disclaimers are same; episode based on The Cricket Game. Really nervous about this chapter so please be kind. Remember everything I do is for a reason :) unless I make a mistake...*blushes* sometimes that happens...Anyhoo! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, etc...**

**Now it will start breaking from show a little bit more.**

**Side notes: I'm ok with Snow and Charming arguing but they better not break my Snowing! (Based of sneak peek on I saw) Call them their real names, not their cursed names! More Charming family (Emma/Charming father/daughter moments, Snow/Emma mother/daughter moments, Snow/Henry Grandma/Grandson moments, etc...)-(breathes) ok end of side notes/rants lol**

Chapter 27-The Cricket Game

James and Snow looked at each with happy smiles as they laid in bed together kissing. James brought his hand to up to caress his wife's cheek, "What are you thinking?" He asked with a smile.

"That it's good to be home." She told him, "That the election went smoothly. That evil seems to have left us alone since Christmas."

"What are you _REALLY_ thinking?" Charming asked aggressively as he positioned himself on top of his wife.

"That twenty-eight years was _WAY_ too long." Snow answered with a giggle as she and Charming began to kiss again.

They jumped apart when they heard the door open and their grandson's voice, "Hey guess what! Taco shells were on sale!" Henry's voice sailed through the apartment happily.

James and Snow quickly moved to cover themselves as they heard their eldest talking next. "Yeah apparently tacos aren't popular to people of the Enchanted..." Emma spoke to when she froze staring at her parents.

"What are you guys still doing in bed it's the middle of the afternoon?" Henry asked as he and Emma stared.

"Because I'm still very tired after everything and I needed to rest." Snow answered trying to come up with an excuse.

"And I needed to help her...rest." James finished although shook his head at his wording..._Really? That is my excuse?_ He thought laughing at his lame comeback.

At that moment Stephanie entered the apartment, walking up to her sister and nephew, "What are we all looking at?" Emma just pointed, "Aww come on! It's official. I'm blind!" Stephanie said dramatically moving to sit on the couch covering her eyes.

Emma stared a few more seconds before she found her voice, "Right...um, um...Henry! L-let's, let's go make the tacos, because there's going to be a lot of people at Granny's tonight. They'll want tacos!"

Henry turned to walk to the counter, as he walked he glanced over at his Aunt Stephanie, "Tacos!" He exclaimed in a "Gir" voice from the show Invader Zim.

"Yes Henry," Stephanie said mumbling from the couch her hands still covering her eyes, "Watch the taco beam." Stephanie now had gone to rubbing her head to dull the ache forming there.

"We thought you were going to be back later," Snow whispered to her oldest ignoring her nephew and youngest quoting a TV show.

"Yeah we'll we weren't so you could have I don't know put a tie up, or texted or..." Emma ranted still in shock of the situation. "You know what I'm going to go make some tacos." Emma finally decided walking away in shock.

Snow and Charming looked from one daughter to the other, "Isn't it impressive that we can still provide them with traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game." Snow laughed as they moved to get up.

* * *

Stephanie had not moved from her spot on the couch. She had not taken her hand from covering her eyes either. This time it had nothing to do with walking in on her parents. She could hear Mab's voice in her head, _"You will now experience all I protected you from before. You will experience mortal sickness."_ Stephanie took a deep breath, "Great she'll kill me by the flu." Stephanie mumbled angrily.

Stephanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could still remember the feeling of what Mab did to her. It was like she reached inside and ripped apart every muscle in half. Stephanie had never experienced such pain before, "Aunt Stephanie?" Stephanie jumped startled at her name being called. Moving her hand she looked up to see Henry, Emma, and now her parents staring at her.

"It's time to go." Charming told her with a smile but then frowned, "Are you ready?"

"Go where?" Stephanie asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"The celebration at Granny's." Emma reminded her with a deadpan voice. "What we were making tacos for...remember?"

"Sorry I lost track of the time, I'll meet you there." Stephanie told them grabbing a towel and jumping into the bathroom.

Snow watched her daughter, she shared a look with her husband. He gave her the same look back, _Stephanie seems to be hiding something._ They thought together concurrently. "We'll still go together. Charming will you call Red? Let her know we'll be late." Charming nodded as he went to call Red.

Meanwhile Henry turned on the Wii for a bit while Emma played with him. Snow looked over towards the bathroom again..._Why do I have this feeling that something is wrong?_ Snow thought as she continued to look at the bathroom door.

* * *

Stephanie stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes now had dark bags under them plus they were beginning to become red, her head hurt, her throat hurt, she began to cough as she turned and leaned against the sink. She was feeling nauseous, but this time...now she can't even sense magic's presence anymore. _"You will experience mortal sickness."_

Stephanie jumped at the sound of knocking on the bathroom door, "Stephanie are you almost ready?" She heard her mother call.

"Yeah," Stephanie tried to call but her voice sounded raspy. She cleared her throat, "Yeah just need to dry my hair." She said after clearing her throat.

* * *

Charming had just finished his toast to his wife and daughters safe return and the success of the new election. Everyone toasted when the door opened, "Sorry I'm late." Regina said apologetically as she entered.

Stephanie moved from where she stood to stand closer to her father, James stood angrily at Regina while Snow grabbed Emma over to where James and Stephanie were waiting. "She tried to kill us when we came back." Snow reminded her daughter.

"Yes but she also helped us get back. Plus she helped Stephanie in keeping Henry safe from Sarah." Emma defended her, "Henry thinks she can change and I think she should be given the chance." Emma pleaded, Snow and James shared a look but decided to support Emma's choice.

Regina looked up to glance at Stephanie. Stephanie stared back at her, "Stephanie are you hungry?" She asked bringing some food over to her. Stephanie was seated at the far end of the diner away from everyone.

Stephanie stared hesitantly at the food Regina was offering, "You have to tell them." Regina told her in a whisper as she sat the food down in front of Stephanie. "You're getting sick from not having the immune system all of us have." She told her with concern.

Snow had been watching Regina out of the corner of her eye. Stephanie had been unusual quiet today, not just today, since she returned from her walk yesterday. "Regina." Snow said sternly coming up to them.

Regina met Snow's eyes, "Just offering her something to eat Snow." She told her standing up from sitting across from Stephanie and moving away. "I promise, I...I can't touch her right now." She said glancing at Stephanie as she moved back to Henry.

Snow watched Regina move away before she turned back to her daughter, "Stephanie." She called gently trying to get her daughter's attention. "What did she mean by that?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I think I'm going to go home." Stephanie told her as she got up, "I'll walk." She said as she left the diner.

* * *

After the celebration, Henry, Emma, Snow and Charming made their way back to the apartment. All were feeling pretty good after having a fun time at the party. They entered the apartment and Emma told her son he needed to go to bed for school tomorrow. Henry said good night to his grandparents, but couldn't find his aunt. He asked them to tell her good night for him as he went up to bed.

"I'll be up to tuck you in." Emma told him with a smile. She turned to her parents, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me inviting Regina, but thanks for letting her stay." Snow and Charming shared another look but nodded their head. "Well I'm going to go to bed too. Night guys." She told them giving each a hug before heading up to bed.

Charming and Snow smiled into each other eyes. Charming brought Snow close to him as he held her to him. They shared another passionate kiss. After sharing a moment in each other's arms Charming took a look around, "Where is Stephanie?"

Snow looked around until she saw the light coming from under the crack of the bathroom door. "Bathroom." She answered nodding towards the room. She left her husband's warm arms and walked over to the door, she knocked gently. "Stephanie?"

"I'm fine." Stephanie answered from behind the door. Snow and Charming shared a look of concern, something was wrong...but do they force the issue? Or wait for their daughter to come to them?

* * *

Snow and Stephanie stood on the other side of the interrogation glass as Emma and James questioned Regina. Emma and Red had come running into Snow's office about Jiminy being killed. "So what do we do?" Snow asked James and Emma as they entered the room.

"Lock her up." James said instantly.

"No, I saw her face. She didn't kill Jiminy." Emma told them. "We let her go and then go find the truth."

Stephanie rubbed her head, the headache had not gone away. "This is one of those times I agree with Emma. I say we look for the truth."

"With all due respect, Emma. You don't know her like we do." James told his daughter motioning to himself and Snow. "Stephanie I'm surprised that you want to give Regina the benefit of doubt."

"Hey I'm all for Regina always being evil and deserving punishment for all she's put you and Mom through, but I don't think she did this." Stephanie said leaning her head against the glass. _Ah coolness._ Stephanie thought with a sigh of relief.

"Fine we will let her go and find who really did this." Snow told them.

* * *

The family went to Jiminy's office to look for evidence after they told Regina she was free to go. "Charming you go ahead. Stephanie and I will catch up to you two." James nodded his head as he and Emma got into the Sheriff's car.

Stephanie closed her eyes trying to take a deep breath, she jumped when she felt someone hold her hand. "Sorry I guess I'm a little tired."

Snow gave her daughter a stern look. "Your hands are clammy. Your eyes are blood shot, with dark bags forming, I haven't seen you eat the last few days...and," Snow picked up Stephanie's hand and rolled up her sleeve, "You're starting to get a rash, not just on your arms, but face."

"It's a curse." Stephanie suggested trying to remove her arm from her mother's grip.

"Stephanie I was a teacher. I know what this is. What concerns me is why you have it? I know the only time you were to be "sick," Snow used quotation marks. "Was when the curses and the magical scars were affecting you." Snow told her letting her arm go and crossing her own. "This is a human sickness. One that can be very dangerous for an adult to contract."

"It's nothing," Stephanie whispered looking at anything but her mother.

Snow closed her eyes and sighed, "We need to go and find out if Regina did do this." She said thinking out loud, "But I also need to be a mother to you. Please tell me what's going on?"

"I can't," Stephanie whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Snow sighed and took her daughter's hand leading her to her car, "When you're ready. Tell me." She told her as they both got into the car to drive over to Jiminy's office.

* * *

The family sat spread out among Jiminy's office combing through his files. "Regina's file." James announced holding it up. "Empty."

Snow stood up from the desk, "So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man that only cared about helping others! A man who's part of _MY _Kingdom." Snow said angrily as James went over to comfort her.

"I promise Mom we'll find out who really did this." Emma said looking up at her parents.

"Don't you think we already did, Emma?" James asked his daughter. "Regina had a fight with Jiminy, Red saw her outside his office last night. That's a lot of evidence."

"But it's too easy. I don't know how it is in the magical realms. But here it's hard to find evidence, unless someone wants us too." Emma told them.

Snow moved to sit between her daughters, "You're saying that she was framed?"

"Well it's not the first time that's happened in this town." Emma reminded her.

"So who would want to frame her?" James asked his wife and daughters.

"That's a long list, present company included." Snow told them raising her hand. She felt Stephanie lay her head against her shoulder. She brought her hand up to cup her cheek, she was surprised of how warm her daughter felt. But now wasn't the time to comment on it.

"Yeah, but there is only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want." Emma thought out loud.

* * *

Snow called Stephanie after they spoke with Rumpelstiltskin. She was to meet them at Regina's house. Stephanie stood with her parents as Emma knocked on the door. "Miss Swan, I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it."

"What?"

"I saw it, you choke the life out of Archie." Emma told her.

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Magic," James said from behind Emma.

"I saw what happened," Emma told her again. "I saw you do it."

Regina looked away from Emma's face for a moment, "Rumpelstiltskin." She thought angrily. "He helped you. You're going to trust him out of all people when he's probably the one behind this?"

"Oh we didn't trust him. That's why **EMMA** used magic instead." Snow told her Step-Mother with a smile.

Regina and Stephanie shared a look as Regina noticed Stephanie move closer to Snow. "So you like your sister can use magic." Regina said turning to Emma. "I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin warned you, that magic always come with a price."

"Yeah well it's a price we'll both pay."

"Why is that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart is going to break. That's both our prices."

"No. I won't let you poison him against me!" Regina said angrily as she and Emma exchanged more words in regard to Henry. Before Emma shouted for the Blue Fairy.

Stephanie watched as the Blue Fairy jumped out and threw fairy-dust at Regina, but this time Regina caught it. She turned her attention to Snow and Charming. "Did you really think that would work again?" She asked them as she threw the ball at their feet. "You!" Regina exclaimed as she stalked Emma. "You will not take my son from me!" She said flinging her arms out and sending Emma flying across the yard.

Regina turned to face Stephanie, raising her hand to attack but then she remembered..._I can't attack her._

Stephanie stood by her father as Emma finished her confrontation with Regina. She teleported away when she realized that she had lost. Once that happened Emma turned to her sister, "Why didn't you do anything?"

Snow looked in between her daughters ready to step in but then she noticed Stephanie's hand was trembling. "Emma don't. Not now." She told her pulling her away from Stephanie, "We have to go get Henry." She gave James a pointed look nodding to Stephanie.

James followed his wife's gaze. He too noticed Stephanie's hand trembling. "Emma come on let's go."

* * *

Snow slowly approached Stephanie taking her trembling hand into her own. With her other hand she reached up and caressed Stephanie's cheek. She frowned as she turned her hand over and felt her forehead, she was burning up. "Stephanie." Snow whispered moving her daughter's chin so she could look her in the eyes.

Stephanie could barely focus, she felt like she was staring at a blurred image. "Mab took them," Stephanie admitted in a whisper.

Snow gently rubbed her daughter's cheek, trying to help her to focus. "Took what baby?" Snow asked gently wiping away a lone tear running down her daughter's cheek.

"The powers she gave me. She took them, now all I have is what I inherited from you and Dad." Stephanie told her as she turned her head away to cough. "I don't know how to summon my natural powers back to me or the Keyblade. Plus I'm susceptible to illness now."

"That's why you couldn't do anything against Regina." Snow confirmed, "Well first we need to get you to see either Doc or Dr. Whale. And no you don't have a choice." Snow told her firmly. "Then you're going to rest and take whatever immunizations and medicine they give you." Snow's voice softened, "Then we will work on getting your powers figured out again." Stephanie nodded, "But Stephanie," Stephanie looked up at her mother, "Don't you ever keep something like this from your father or me ever again! Clear?"

"Yes Mom, clear. I'm sorry." Stephanie mumbled looking down.

Snow nodded her head, "Come on we have to go pick up Henry." Snow said leading Stephanie back to the car.

* * *

Stephanie was leaning heavily against Snow as Emma continued to have a small panic attack about telling Henry what happened. "How can I be a parent if I never was one?"

"I know I've been asking myself that the same question." James told her as he glanced over at Snow and his youngest daughter.

"Oh no, please." Emma's voice broke a bit, "It's different with me and her." Emma said pointing to her sister.

"No it isn't." Snow told her as she took a firmer hold of Stephanie on her one side and her husband's arm. "And yes we have too. You both had no real parents and we are your real parents." Snow looked at Emma through kind unconditionally loving eyes. "You both have suffered so much without us. And we know that you both are essentially twenty-eight and twenty-six, but you've both said to us how many times that you still need a mother and a father?" Emma looked down nervously as Stephanie looked away slightly. "Emma, Stephanie, you both think you're broken from the abuse and the hardships you suffered. But we're here now, and we can provide you with a safe place, an unconditionally loving place to heal, belong, and grow. To learn who you really are."

James smiled at both of them, "We want to give both of you what you always wanted."

"And we will figure it out." Snow told them, then she got Emma's attention. "And so will you."

"But you don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke!" Emma tried to push away. "And trust me I was not parental material."

"Emma, you're running." Snow pointed out to her. "Remember? No more running."

"We know who you are now. Who you are since you've been here." James told her after Snow got her to calm down just with that reminder.

"What if I revert? Regina did!"

"You're not going too. And I've seen you. We've all seen you, you are great with Henry." James told her still trying to get Emma to meet his eyes.

"I was his parent for five minutes!"

"Yeah and I was yours for five minutes too. I never got to be Stephanie's." He said shooting an apologetic stare to his sick daughter. "But things are different now for all of us. We can't change the past but we can fix the present and still give each other what we need." James sighed, "Emma we don't have to go through any of it alone anymore. We are family. Us five, you, your son, Stephanie, your mother and me."

Emma looked between her parents and her sister before turning to go and face her son.

James turned to Snow and Stephanie, "Now let's get you to Doc." He said as he and Snow led Stephanie to the car.

* * *

Snow and Charming had laid Stephanie down temporarily on the pull-out bed after they returned from visiting Doc and Dr. Whale. Snow ran a cold compress over Stephanie's forehead, both Doc and Dr. Whale had confirmed her suspicions that Stephanie had an adult case of Chicken pox. After getting the immunization shot, plus medication for pain and aloe to help with the itching Snow and Charming had put their daughter to bed. She was to remain in bed for the next two weeks.

"Want to try eating something?" Snow asked her gently as she continued to caress her daughter's forehead. Intermittently she would move her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"No, can't eat anything." Stephanie whimpered, "It hurts," Stephanie gasped coughing hard.

"I know baby, I know." Snow told her rubbing her back. "I'm sorry you're going through this now."

James came over by his wife with a glass of water, "It's ok that you're still not hungry yet, but you need to stay hydrated." He told her as he and Snow helped her drink from the glass.

After they were satisfied with the amount of water their daughter drank, they laid her back down. "She will need to eat before we can give her some of her pain medication." James reminded Snow.

"I want to give her some Advil or something to get her fever down." Snow said as she stared at her daughter. "Jiminy's visitation is tomorrow night, and the funeral is the next day." Snow informed her husband turning to sit at the table after making sure Stephanie was sleeping.

"She can't go Snow." James told her still watching their daughter, "She's never been sick a day in her life and both Doc and Dr. Whale told us that this could be really rough for her. We need to watch her closely."

Snow put her face into her hands in frustration, "I can't believe after all the chances we gave her, she still does this!" She told her husband with some anger and regret. Taking a deep breath she thought again about Stephanie. "I'll go to the visitation, but I will stay home with her during the funeral."

James came over reaching out he massaged his wife's neck, "Love, if you want to be there at the funeral you should. I can stay with her."

Snow turned and gave her husband an appreciative smile. "Charming, I've... we have missed so much of our daughter's life. Caring for her, nurturing her," Snow glanced back over at her daughter. She frowned as she saw her scratching her face, arms, etc... while she slept. Getting up she walked back to her daughter and gently took her hand away from scratching. "Everyone knows how much I cared for Jiminy, but I need to take care of her."

"I understand Snow," James answered. "And Stephanie may be okay for a few hours while we go to the funeral. We just need to see how she's progressing that day."

* * *

Emma looked across the booth at her son, "Henry? It will be ok. We will work things out." She told him gently reaching for his hand.

Henry took his mother's hand. "I just don't understand what happened." Henry said frustrated. He began to absently stir his hot chocolate. "She was doing better! She wasn't being the Evil Queen!"

Emma stared at her son through sad eyes. "Henry she was the Evil Queen for a long time. Longer than she knew you and me. It's hard to change when that's all you've ever been." Henry opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by Emma's cell phone.

* * *

Snow got up from the couch after talking with Emma. She and Henry were still out after Emma told him what happened with Regina. Early that evening they decided to move Stephanie to their bedroom while she is sick. Snow called Emma to update her on Stephanie's condition and see how Henry was doing. Once she finished talking to Emma she called Red asking her to help with preparations for Jiminy's funeral and helping her with Mayoral duties while her daughter was ill.

James had started soup on the stove after he carried his daughter to their bedroom. But something was still troubling him. Snow had told him what happened between Stephanie and Mab. "Snow, why didn't we know that Mab did this to her?" Snow frowned, "Plus I thought she was free from Mab's control."

"Stephanie told us it happened to her in an alleyway. I'm assuming Mab did something that blocked us from sensing her in danger. Stephanie's mentioned she's done things like that before." Snow rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't think she will ever be free from Mab until Mab is defeated." Snow answered, "It's the same with us with the other villains, like Regina."

"Have you seen how all the villains and magic users look at Stephanie?" James asked as he stirred the soup. "I don't think Mab is Stephanie's main enemy."

That made Snow stop looking at paperwork. "Maleficent..." Snow whispered turning to James. Together they both looked at their sleeping child.

"I don't think it's just Maleficent. There's been whispers Snow. Chernabog is coming."

"That name is familiar. Both Mab, Hook, and Stephanie have mentioned him. What I've heard he's worse than Rumpelstiltskin, I've heard that he and Maleficent are the embodiments of evil." Snow sighed, "And they want our little girl."

James didn't say anything. He was beginning to become furious and he wanted to keep control of his emotions. He wanted to deal with this logically and not emotionally. He went to grab a bowl for his daughter. As he poured the soup into the bowl he spoke again, "I think they both want to help her get rid of Mab, but after that...I think they are who Stephanie will battle for happy endings and good." He said turning to grab a spoon. "When Stephanie's well again we need to talk to her about all known enemies and who will affect our family."

Snow agreed, "We should also speak with the Blue Fairy and Rumpelstiltskin too." Snow suggested although she really didn't want to ask the Dark One anything about Stephanie.

James handed Snow the bowl of soup. "Want me to deal with Rumpelstiltskin?"

Snow took the bowl from her husband, "Yes, but after the funeral. I will discuss this with Blue after too." James nodded as he went to gather two other bowls for himself and Snow. Snow gave him a smile as she turned to their bed.

"Stephanie?" Snow whispered gently sitting on the edge of the bed. "I need you to eat this." She ordered gently nudging her daughter awake.

Stephanie mumbled incoherently rolling on her other side away from her mother. Snow smiled as she gently moved her daughter back onto her back. Stephanie whined, "Not hungry."

"Baby-girl, I know you're not feeling well, but you need to try to eat something so you can take some pain meds." Snow told her, her voice firm but gentle.

"Can't eat, get sick." Stephanie answered as she tried to open her heavy eyelids.

"Will you try to eat for me?" Snow whispered setting the bowl down on the night stand.

"Nu uh, really don't want too." Stephanie mumbled again trying to turn over. Snow stopped her from turning. She moved to help her daughter into a sitting position. "Mom, please. I really can't, everything hurts and the room is spinning."

"I know baby," Snow said comforting her daughter and reaching for the bowl. "Eat what you can." She suggested but her tone was clearly saying you're going to eat. Stephanie took the bowl and began to sip the soup.

"Mom I'm getting really dizzy." Stephanie whimpered when she felt she was going to fall over and couldn't eat anymore. She almost ate half of the soup in the bowl.

Snow quickly took the bowl from her placing it back on the night stand. She caught her daughter before she fell out of bed. Laying Stephanie back down she check her forehead, she still had pretty high fever. "Want something for pain?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay I want you to drink a whole glass of water too." Snow ordered as she turned to Charming. "Charming please grab some water and her pain medication." James got up, poured a glass of water and took a pill out of the bottle. He walked over handing them to Snow. "Thanks," Snow told him then turned to her daughter. "Open," Stephanie opened her mouth, Snow placed the pill inside. "Now drink."

Stephanie obeyed and drank the whole glass of water. After finishing the glass, Stephanie fell right back to sleep. James came over with Snow's bowl of soup, "Good thing the rest of us have had chicken pox. Although it sucked having it back home." Snow smiled a bit, but stopped when she noticed her daughter scratching her face again in her sleep.

Snow reached out to stop her. "We should clip her nails, keep them dull and not sharp while she's sick."

**Please review, tell me that you liked it... please...this chapter really made me nervous, I tried to put in things for all the characters and what everyone is going through all the while trying to set up my time-line. Happy internet cookies and hot chocolate and cinnamon! I'm working on next chapter already. **


	29. Chapter 28-Attempting Normalcy

**Disclaimers are the Same; These next few chapters will NOT follow the current story-line of the show. Thank you to all that review, favorite, follow and read my story. You guys are the best and it's because of you I am keeping the story going. Thanks!**

Chapter 28-Attempting Normalcy

Snow watched her daughter toss and turn. She was sweating and her fever was still fairly high. She turned to Henry who was sitting at the counter not touching his sandwich. "Henry, it will get easier I promise." Snow told her grandson.

Henry shrugged, "You sure?"

"Yes, we just all need time. Things will begin to return to normal." Snow told him gently running her hand over his head.

"But how will it be normal without Jiminy?" Henry asked his grandmother.

Snow smiled, "You're clever," She told him bring him in for hug. "When I said normal I meant that the town, all of us will go on. We have too, Jiminy would want us too." Snow explained, "Plus we still have to find a way to return home."

"To the Enchanted Forest? You mean everyone really wants to return back?" Henry asked looking up at his grandmother.

"Yes Henry, there was a massive vote. We all want to go home." Snow continued to hug Henry, "And we want you and Emma to come with us." She told him and was rewarded with big smile. But then Snow heard a noise and went over to her daughter, "It's ok, Stephanie." She said gently frowning as she felt Stephanie's forehead.

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_ A four year old Stephanie stood along in a dark room, well she wasn't physically there, but her consciousness was. Something pulled her to this place, she's standing on a stain glass floor with images of the Enchanted Forest in the design. Originally she was looking up at the stars in the night sky when she suddenly had a tear falling, someone, somewhere was really sad. So the little girl closed her eyes and opened her heart to the person who was calling her._

_Stephanie looked up towards the darkness, "Can you hear me?" She asked the glowing gold orb floating around._

_"Yes, child. Your voice cut through the darkness around me." The orb told her, it was funny. Stephanie thought it sounded a lot like her Mommy. A lot like Snow White. "All alone I followed your voice, it was like falling into a sea of light." The voice told the little girl as it settled into her hands. "I found myself here with you when you were just a baby and now you can actually speak to me."_

_"Are you sad Mommy?" Stephanie asked the heart of her mother._

_"Yes, baby. I'm sad, I don't have you with me. Or your Daddy, or your sister." Snow's heart told her daughter. "I need to rest, would you mind if I stayed here with you." The orb motioned to the little's girl chest._

_Stephanie smiled at the orb, "If it will help you feel better, Mommy."_

_"Thank you." Snow's heart says as her soul/heart entered her daughter's chest to once again surround her heart._

**END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK**

* * *

Snow wiped a tear from her eye as she dabbed Stephanie's forehead. She remembered that, she caught bits from Stephanie mumbling in her sleep. Her brave little girl wanted to help her heal her heart. "Mom?" Snow looked up to see Emma standing before her. "Shower's free. Henry took one and so did I. Now it's ready for you then James."

Snow nodded, "Thank you Emma. How's Henry?"

"He's still pretty numb. James did practice sword fighting with him and that cheered him up some. He also said he felt better after talking to you too. But I think the shock of Jiminy being gone, that Regina did this, I think he's still unsure what to think." Emma plopped down on the edge of the bed next to her mother. "I can watch her while you shower."

Snow smiled and handed Emma the cool compress, "I won't be long."

-break

Friends of Jiminy paid their condolences, friends of Archie paid their condolences, enemies showed respect for they knew while they were still trapped in Storybrooke there had to be some kind of truce when they are all trapped in this town. Snow and Charming went up to the casket to pay their respects and remember their time with Jiminy both as themselves, but also while they were cursed. Once they finished Thomas and Ella paid their respects, followed by the Blue Fairy, Nova and Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves.

After quite a few others went to the casket including Rumpelstiltskin, Henry approached the casket. "I'm sorry Jiminy. I'm sorry Archie," Henry said in quiet voice. "I...I'm sorry my Mom is the Evil Queen," Henry told him as tears began to fall. "Thanks for helping me, even though you didn't believe me before. Thanks for trying to help Mom." He told him as he moved away from the casket. He went up to Emma and hugged her, "I'm ready to go home."

Emma hugged her son to her, "Okay." She said rubbing his head. "Mom? We're ready if you are?" Emma asked walking up to James and Snow.

James walked forward and held his arms out to Henry, who ran to them and allowed his grandfather to pick him up. "Let's go kid," He told him carrying him out to the car. Henry laid his head on his grandfather's shoulder, it was like the sadness sucked out all the energy from him.

Snow said goodbye to everyone and told Granny that she will send Red back once they get home. She stopped at the door as she watched Emma give her goodbye to Jiminy. Emma wiped her eyes and met her mother at the door. Snow offered her daughter her hand, she smiled when Emma took it without hesitation.

* * *

Reul Ghorm walked out of the funeral home and back to the convent. Reul Ghorm, known to the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest as the Blue Fairy, isn't exactly who she claims to be. She is actually the embodiment of good, the light, and good magic. She is the opposite of her siblings Maleficent and Chernabog and at one time was an ally to Mab. But that was before Mab changed and became corrupted and manipulated by the idea of godhood.

Unbeknownst to Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, Reul Ghorm also kept her memories as well as her powers. She had to wait for Emma to arrive to break the curse for Stephanie to begin her destiny. But she knew that Regina's curse was never supposed to come to be, Mab's obsession had thrown everything out of balance. But the other day, things slowly turned into good's favor, Mab took away the powers she gave Stephanie, even though it hurt the girl, Stephanie could now achieve her full potential.

Looking outside Reul Ghorm turned away from the window and went into her office. She knew that Stephanie was currently suffering from illness, so that made it the perfect opportunity for Reul Ghorm to put Stephanie through the awakening. She stopped in the middle of her office, in front of her was a large pool of water. She waved her hand over it, "Soon, Stephanie will undertake the Awakening...and she will truly begin her journey."

* * *

Stephanie sat up with a jolt as she saw her mother staring down at her with a concerned look. She felt the pressure of her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Stephanie, I need you to take a cool bath, your fever is too high." Snow told her as she removed the covers from her daughter.

Stephanie was confused but heard the urgency in her mother's voice and attempted to stand, but almost collapsed. Snow caught her before she hit the ground, "I don't think I can make it to the bathroom." Stephanie mumbled in a haze leaning against her mother.

"I know. Emma and I will help you." Stephanie was surprised when she turned to her left to see her sister holding onto her.

_When did she get here?_ She thought trying to blink her eyes open and close.

"You can lean on me too, Stephanie." Emma told her sister. She was amazed with how much heat was radiating from Stephanie.

Stephanie leaned onto both as they together led Stephanie into the bathroom. Snow sat Stephanie down, "Emma why don't you go and help your father switch the bed sheets?" Emma nodded letting go her sister giving Snow and Stephanie privacy.

"Mom, I can do this myself." Stephanie complained as Snow helped her undress.

"Stephanie if I let go of you. You'll fall." Snow reminded her, "You are not strong enough and if I were to leave you alone not only could you fall, but you could drown in the tub too." Stephanie bent her head down in defeat and out of fatigue. "Ok let's get this fever down."

While Snow and Stephanie were in the bathroom, Charming and Emma were changing the sheets off the bed. "What was being sick like in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked her father as she put a new pillow case on one of the pillows.

"Well, we had different ways of dealing with illness than people here do. We had apothecaries that made potions and herbs from good magic that would help with illness." James explained her as he put the last sheet back on the bed. "I mean electricity here is fantastic, but we had ways to handle things. It was actually easy living there."

Before Emma could respond Snow peeked out from the door, "Emma will you grab a clean pair of pajamas for your sister? Charming will you help me in getting her back to bed in a few minutes?" Emma and James nodded as Emma went to where they kept Stephanie's clothes while James finished making the bed waiting for Snow and Stephanie to be ready.

Within a few minutes Snow called for James to come help. James opened the bathroom door and picked up his daughter carrying her bridal style back to the bed. Snow opened the covers for James to lay her in bed. Then Snow tucked her daughter back in. "Open," Snow ordered after she picked up the thermometer from the night stand. Once the thermometer finished Snow read her daughter's temperature, "102.3, Charming will you bring over some water."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Stephanie mumbled in between taking sips of water from the glass her father brought her.

"Why are you sorry?" Snow asked as she felt Stephanie's forehead again. "Are you apologizing for being sick and needing help?"

Stephanie nodded, "I'm also sorry because I gave Mab back those powers she gave me. Plus now I'm weak and got in the way of us trying to stop Regina..."

"Stop," Snow took hold of Stephanie's chin, "Don't apologize for choosing me and your father. Don't apologize for choosing our family." Snow told her as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "I am glad you got rid of those powers that Mab gave you. I was worried of all the harm they were causing."

_I want them back, _Stephanie thought as she looked away from Snow and taking another drink of water, pausing she looked around. "Where did Emma go?"

"She went to sleep." Snow told her, "Tomorrow's Jiminy's funeral. With you still feeling this unwell I'm going to stay home with you."

"But Mom, you have to go! You're the Queen, the Mayor, and Jiminy was a good friend to you!" Stephanie argued trying to sit back up.

"Your health is more important!" Snow told her laying her back down.

"But I don't want you to resent me for not going." Stephanie mumbled, "I could go, please! It's important to everyone and this family for you to go." Stephanie pleaded looking up at her parents, Charming had come back over to the bed when he heard Stephanie's panicked voice.

Snow held onto her daughter in a tight hug, "Baby I could never resent you." She told her giving Charming a worried look.

James knelt in front of his daughter, "How about we take you to the burial, but you stay home during the funeral?" Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. "But, you only stay in the car. Okay?" Charming bargained with his daughter.

"Ok," Stephanie agreed as she scratched her side.

Snow reached over to stop her, then maneuvered around so that she was now laying with her daughter, she put her hand on her daughter's head bringing her closer. "Sleep." She ordered.

"Will you and Dad tell me a story?" Stephanie asked as she laid against her mother's chest.

Charming smiled at Snow as he gently rubbed his daughter's back, "Which one?"

"How you help Ella and Thomas capture Rumpelstiltskin." Stephanie answered already beginning to close her eyes. Snow held her daughter close as they began to tell the story.

* * *

After the funeral which lasted about an hour, Charming and Snow stopped back at the apartment to pick up Stephanie. Stephanie was coherent enough to walk to the car on her own power. Together the three made their way to the cemetery.

Snow and the family stood outside Jiminy's grave as they prepared to bury him. She spoke of her speech as they laid Jiminy to rest. Every once in awhile she would glance at her daughter who was lying sick in the car. Once everyone paid their final respects they walked back to their cars. Emma and Henry took Emma's bug while Charming and Snow took Snow's car.

Charming climbed into the front seat starting the car as Snow climbed in back and held Stephanie in her arms. "You doing ok?" Snow asked her as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek. Stephanie shook her head no as Snow felt her forehead, she was burning hot again. "Charming we have to get her home." Snow told him as James stepped on the gas.

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes to her father carrying back to their bed. "Dad?"

"Hey," He whispered with a smile. "Just bringing you back downstairs. Everyone went home," he told her laying her back on the bed and tucking her in. He reached over and put his hand on her forehead checking for a fever. He frowned, it was still fairly high, "Want some water?"

Stephanie nodded, "How's Henry?"

"He's having a hard time, he's upstairs sitting in bed. He keeps calling Jiminy's phone." Charming told her, he cocked his head to the side. "Is your face and neck itching bad again." He asked as he noticed Stephanie clinching her fingers together.

"Yes, and on my chest and stomach too. Will you bring me the aloe?" Stephanie asked trying not to scratch.

Charming nodded, "I'll help you put it on your neck and face." Stephanie nodded as she tried to pull herself to a sitting position. Charming began to apply the aloe to her neck and face.

Stephanie sighed with relief, "Thank you, Dad."

Snow came downstairs after talking to Henry some. "Charming will you help with the dishes?" James nodded and walked over to her. "How's she?"

"Just put some more aloe on. She's still a little warm but I think her fever is finally coming down." James told her with a smile. "How's Henry?"

"Sad, he needs something that will take his mind off this." Snow told Charming. Both Snow and Charming jumped when the door opened a Pongo came running in and up the stairs. "How did he get in?" Snow asked as her and Charming shared a confused look.

"PONGO!" They heard Henry yell and followed by Emma entering.

"I had a chat with Geppetto. He agreed to let Henry take care of Pongo, because Henry loves that dog." Emma told her parents as they watched Henry and Pongo bound down the stairs. "That is if you're up to take care of him Henry?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed with a big smile.

"Ok, well why don't you take him outside." Emma said to Henry with a smile as she and her parents watched him run off. Emma turned back to her mother, "I know this is..."

"No!" Snow said putting her hands up, "Giving Pongo to Henry was a good idea, but Emma we live in this small apartment now. And with us five and a Dalmatian."

"There was a hundred and one Dalmatians in their apartment." Stephanie said pointedly from the bed.

Snow, Emma, and Charming turned to look at her, "Go back to sleep." Snow told her gently. "What I meant to say was we should probably now start looking for a new place."

"What?"

"You want to move out?" Emma asked dejectedly. "But we've been apart for twenty-eight years and..."

"No, no, you guys misunderstood me. Remember we were planning on finding a bigger place anyway. We said that before Christmas." Snow turned to her daughter and took hold of her hand, "And I'm not saying that you and Henry aren't coming with us. It will be us five." Snow told her, "I promise."

* * *

After two weeks Stephanie was finally not sick anymore. Which was fantastic for her since at the end she was beginning to go stir crazy. Her parents had found a house to move into. It was a two-story house with six rooms, two bathrooms, a basement, etc... They all agreed this would suffice until they were able to find away to return home, to the Enchanted Forest.

Stephanie was finally able to return to work with Snow too. James and Emma went back to the Sheriff's station, they were all keeping a look-out and search for Regina. While Snow, Charming, Emma and Stephanie went to work to guard, protect and manage the town Henry went back to school. The dwarves would watch the school in case Regina showed up. Stephanie sat on the couch in her mother's office as she spoke to Ella, Abigail, Jasmine, Belle, and Red.

"The people of my Kingdom have decided to take the neighborhoods of the south end of town." Jasmine told them showing them the map.

Snow nodded taking a green marker to mark it, "Ella?"

"I chose the right side of town. Thomas is out there now helping people move in." She said marking her neighborhoods.

"Frederick and I took the left side of town. Like Thomas he is out helping the people with moving." Abigail said choosing a yellow marker to mark her neighborhoods.

Snow nodded, "James and I decided to take the central in of town. Because Aurora didn't travel with us, the people of her kingdom can stay with our subjects."

"I also offered them sanctuary." Ella said nodding her head. "How is the search for Regina?"

"She went into hiding." Snow told them, "We're just keeping an eye of them and other known villains. King George is imprisoned, Rumpelstiltskin is behaving for now."

"Thanks to Belle." Stephanie spoke with sarcasm. Snow gave her a frown, "Well it is thanks to her."

"Anyway," Snow said with the shake of her head, "Jasmine do you know where Jafar is?"

"No, as far as I can tell he's still in hiding," Jasmine said shaking her head in confusion.

"My step-mother and step-sisters are keeping to themselves right now, but we do have them under observation." Ella told them.

"We also need to be wary of Mab." Snow told them, "She's attacked Stephanie once and from what Stephanie has told us, she's not done."

And Snow continued to talk with the others, Stephanie stared out the window. She looked down at her hands, her right was trembling terribly. She knows what's happening..._I need those powers!_ Stephanie thought grabbing her right hand. _Why can't I use my natural powers? I'm weak with not being able to use my powers, I'm weaker without the powers Mab gave me. They fueled my natural ones!_

"Stephanie?" Red asked peering into her eyes, "You ok? You kind of zoned out on us." Red told her with a teasing smile.

"Sorry what's going?" Stephanie asked turning to her mom, "Sorry Mom, it won't happen again."

Snow walked over to her daughter, "You alright?"

Stephanie took a step back, "Yeah, fine." She lied.

Now everyone remembers in the past when Emma would brag about her super-power of telling when people are lying to her. Well Snow had that 'power' too, and she could tell her daughter is lying to her, but she knew now was not the time to push it, when they were busy at work and in front of their allies and friends. "Ok, well we're going to lunch. Want to join us?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, but I think I'll walk." She told her walking out the doors.

Red and Snow watched her leave, "Want me to follow her?" Red asked turning to Snow.

Snow shook her head, "No, she's still dealing with a lot. She's still getting used to living here, the powers Mab gave her are gone and she can't manage to summon her Keyblade or use her natural powers. I think she's having difficulties." Red nodded as she, Snow, Ella, Abigail, and Jasmine walked out together.

* * *

Emma stole a glance at her father, "James? How did you manage with Regina constantly going over Mom and King George constantly going after you?"

James took a drink of his pop, "I took the good times with the bad. I didn't always seek them out, but if they were causing trouble in our Kingdom we would push them out and back into exile." He explained taking a bite of his burger.

"I just, I'm used to going arresting the bad guy and being done." Emma said taking a bite of a French fry.

James smiled, "Well you just have to learn, you're dealing with 'fairytale' villains now. More flamboyant, more aggressive, more chaotic, etc..." James told her listing off the qualities of villains.

"So in other words, be patient because good will always win in the end?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Stephanie made sure that her mother didn't send anyone to follow her. She walked down the streets to "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop." Entering she looked around at all the items that Rumpelstiltskin had acquired over the centuries. "Can I help you Dearie?" Stephanie turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. "I heard you were ill, you look slightly better than the last time I saw you." He commented with a grin. "But you've obviously came here for a reason, and not with your parents or sister..."

"Something is happening to me. Emma's being able to use her abilities and I can't without Mab's powers. Why can't I use them?" Stephanie asked walking up to him. "And don't tell me magic is different here. My magic is much different than yours!"

"Yes Dearie, it is, but it's obvious that there something blocking you from using your abilities. You could be experiencing some mental and emotional blocks. You know those affect magic." Rumpelstiltskin reminded her.

"I need my powers back! I need that power," Stephanie told him clinching her fingers into fists.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, "Why are you here?"

"I can't stop shaking, I can't stop trembling, I'm weak and anyone..." Stephanie said closing her eyes in frustration and maybe pain.

"You're suffering from withdrawals." Rumpelstiltskin answered walking up to her.

Stephanie opened her eyes, "You can give me magic. Something I could use to just help me deal until I can summon my abilities and Keyblade back!"

_She's very emotionally unstable right now and I don't want Snow or Charming knocking on my door. _Rumpelstiltskin thought as he stared at her cautiously, "I can give you some magic, it's not dark, but not exactly good magic either."

"I'll take it!" Stephanie exclaimed reaching out her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin extended his right hand, "Of course you'll owe me a favor."

"Deal," Stephanie told him grabbing his hand. She gasped in delight as purple energy engulfed her.

"I have only given you a week's worth of magic, don't squander it all in one day." Rumpelstiltskin advised her. "It should help with your withdrawals."

Stephanie smiled at him and walked out of his shop. Feeling more in control then she did early that morning.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her leave concern feeling his eyes, _She's falling, I hope Snow and Charming can help her before Mab attacks again..._

**So please please please review I have the next 5 chapters planned! The faster you review the faster I will update :) *Insert evil scheming laugh!* Hot Chocolate and Cinnamon and internet cookies for all that review!**


	30. Chapter 29-Raging Issues

**Disclaimers are the same; thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to all that follow, favorite and read my story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!**

Chapter 29-Raging Issues

Snow and Charming shared a look as they noticed how easy-going Stephanie was that evening. She wasn't trembling anymore and she seemed more calm about things. But with everything Stephanie's been through shouldn't just be better like that, especially not after some kind of emotional break down...or epiphany. So what's going on?

After Stephanie had gone up to her room, Snow, Charming and Emma sat in the living room. "Am I the only noticing how...giddy Stephanie is right now?" Emma asked her parents.

"No, you're not." Charming answered clasping his hands together. "She's high."

"On what shrooms or something?" Emma asked taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

Snow shook her head, "Magic. Emma, Stephanie is high on magic. She found someone to give her some. And I'm betting it was Rumpelstiltskin."

"This looks more like drugs." Emma commented setting her empty mug down.

"Emma, I know that look." Charming pointed out sitting forward. "Don't you dare confront her about this. It is magic. Not drugs," James told her with a stern voice.

Emma held her hands up in defeat signaling she wouldn't do anything...

* * *

Snow stared at her daughter as they were looking over paperwork in the office. Now Snow has been around magic. She's been around people who use magic and now is living with her two daughters that are products of magic. Ever since yesterday returning after lunch Stephanie's behavior did a 360, before she was trembling, now her trembling has become intermittent, but her behavior is still erratic as ever. If you didn't know Stephanie like Snow does, you would think that Stephanie was bipolar.

However, Snow knows her daughter. She's going through magic withdrawals because of Mab claiming her powers back. Snow's heart ached for her daughter, she could tell her child was suffering emotionally. Snow knows her daughter, husband, and everyone in Storybrooke wants to go home, she also knows that Stephanie is frustrated and angry that her powers are dormant. Charming and her know that if they confront Stephanie about the withdrawals, she will pull away, become defensive, and maybe run.

Snow won't let that happen, but she needs to be there for her when she does break down. She knows her daughter needs that before anything can happen. So this is one of those times where Snow would follow Charming's advice...and not push it. They both don't want to see their baby girl become dark. Turning she looked over at her little girl, she sighed when she caught a glimpse of her eyes. They had a purple tint, someone did give Stephanie magic.

* * *

After making sure Henry got to school and reassuring him that Regina will not come after him. Emma and Charming were finally at the Sheriff's station, Charming also told his grandson that the dwarves would watch the school. The father-daughter duo began to work, first checking for messages then paperwork. They also called their informants about information regarding Regina and other villains in town. They were just about to go and eat lunch when they received a call.

"Sheriff's station," Emma answered.

"Emma! This is Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and I are being attacked. Rumplestiltskin's shop was robbed and he tracked down the assailant to the docks. They are fighting on a ship, he's a pirate with one hand!"

Emma almost dropped the phone, "Hang on Belle, we're coming!" Emma hung up the phone and turned to her father. "We have to go the docks. Hook is here! We need to call Mom and Stephanie!"

James almost spilled his coffee, "What?"

"Yeah! Come on we have to go! Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are with him down at the docks!" Emma told him as she took off for the car. James grabbed his cell phone following his daughter. Letting her drive he dialed Snow's number.

* * *

Charming tackled Rumpelstiltskin to the ground. "Charming get out of my way! This doesn't concern you!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed getting up and moving to attack Hook again.

"It concerns me when Belle calls me!" Charming answered pushing Rumpelstiltskin backwards, further away from Hook and stepping in between them.

Hook slowly got up and extended his hook towards Charming and Rumpelstiltskin when he was suddenly knocked back to the ground. Emma reached forward having punching Hook and removing the hook from his left hand. "Think I wouldn't remember you could use magic now?"

Hook laughed, "It seems I've been apprehended by you again, Swan. I guess I should come quietly..."

Charming turned to his attention to Belle, "You alright?"

"Yes," She said walking over to Rumpelstiltskin. "I had to call them. This could've ended badly for both of us." Rumpelstiltskin begrudgingly nodded his head. He bent down to pick up his son's cloak.

Turning around he walked over to Charming, "Best thing we can do is exile him. Tell him to sail away on his ship!" He whispered fiercely to Charming.

"You don't want to be doing that." Hook said as Emma handcuffed his wrists together.

"Why?" Emma growled at him.

"Information, Darling." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Stephanie stood behind the interrogation glass with her parents, sister and Rumpelstiltskin. Belle had returned back to the library. "So how do we want to do this?" Charming asked his wife and daughters. He ignored Rumpelstiltskin, he didn't want those two getting into a fight again.

"He's always been more open to discussion with women." Rumpelstiltskin said with a sneer. "He's a pirate."

Stephanie stared at Hook's hook sitting at the table in front of her. She could hear the magic calling to her. Reaching out she picked it up. "I'll talk to him." She told them walking out before anyone could argue.

"Are you sure she's not on something?" Emma again questioned her parents. Snow and Charming shared a concerned look.

* * *

"Hello Sweetie." She greeted when she entered the room.

"Hello Darling." Hook greeted in return, "How I hoped we'd get to talk."

"How did you and your fantastic ship get here?" Stephanie asked sitting in front of him. She made sure she emphasized the word 'fantastic.' She knew praising Hook's ship he would be flattered.

Hook regarded her, "You seem different..."

Stephanie uneasily glanced at the glass behind her and then back to him shrugging. She sighed as she squeezed the hook in her hand, feeling the enchantment, the magic engraved in the hook. "This realm hasn't been good to me since I've arrived."

"I know, Mab's back. Heard what she did to you. Had to be an unpleasant feeling. Well you'd be happy to know I can't lay a hand, or a hook, or anything else on you until you defeat Mab."

On the other side of the glass Snow and Charming shared another look and turned to Rumpelstiltskin. He nodded his head in confirmation. Hook spoke the truth.

Stephanie looked down at the hook in her hand. "Chernabog and Maleficent, you pledged your allegiance to them, for magic." Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Snow, Emma, and Charming shared another look.

"Had to find a way to skin my crocodile." Hook told the glass behind Stephanie. "Plus I need to find a way to clip the wings off a little boy."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I honestly think you having magic is old news. That's not what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to discuss was how you got here. So what other things have you learned Hook?" Stephanie and Hook stared into each others' eyes, then Stephanie's eyes widened. "The dead magic bean, that's how you got here. You revived it!"

"I would applaud you, but I need a hand." Hook answered cheekily.

Stephanie and Hook spent another moment looking at each other. After a minute Stephanie spoke, her voice dangerously low and dark, "You came with a friend. Cora's here. And you both were the ones that framed Regina." Hook gave a sinister grin, "Is he still alive?"

Hook shook his head, "After we squeezed the bug of information, I killed him."

Behind the glass Emma's mouth opened in shock, _Shit!_ She thought, she turned to look at her parents. They were thinking the same thing, they were wrong about Regina.

"We need to find Regina," Snow told them.

Before Charming could respond Red burst in, "We have a problem!" She said out of breath.

"Red, what happened?" Snow asked coming over to her friend.

"The Capulets and Montagues are fighting again. This time over a border dispute with the neighborhood section they chose."

Charming gave a frustrated sigh, "Alright, Snow. You and I will deal with them." He turned to Emma, "You and your sister will go and find Regina. Rumpelstiltskin, I'm sure you have a shop to fix." Rumpelstiltskin stared at Charming before bowing his head in consent, he would deal with Hook later. Charming turned and knocked on the glass to get his daughter's attention.

Stephanie left the room with Hook still handcuffed and went over to her parents and sisters. Charming explained to his daughter their plan. After that he went to collect Hook and put him in a cell. As Hook was being locked in his cell, Snow reached for to take Hook's hook out of Stephanie's hand. What she didn't expect was Stephanie clinched to it, but when they looked at each other Stephanie looked away ashamed and let go. Meanwhile, Snow saw Stephanie's eyes, they were turning a mixture of purple and black.

* * *

First Stephanie and Emma went to the Regina's home. No one answered the door, cautiously they entered and looked around. No sign of Regina. "I'm wondering if she has a safe house somewhere. Didn't Jefferson have a mansion in the woods? Maybe Regina has a home or cabin in the woods?" Stephanie suggested.

Together they left the house and drove to where they could easily enter the woods. They searched the areas where cabins and homes were located. "So what's going on with you?" Emma asked when she noticed Stephanie trembling again.

"Nothing," Stephanie answered curtly.

"Are you doing drugs?" Emma asked suddenly out of the blue.

"What?" Stephanie questioned shaking her head in frustration. "What gave you that idea? No! I'm not."

By now the girls had stopped walking and were facing each other in the middle of a small clearing of the woods. They were actually near the area where Regina built the new playground. "Look I know what the signs are when people do drugs..."

"It's not drugs Emma! If I were you I would stop now and don't push me!" Stephanie warned, her voice dangerously low.

"You can't do anything to me Stephanie." Emma said with a smile. "You're powers are gone."

Stephanie smiled back, "Not gone, just dormant. Doesn't mean I don't know a few other tricks." She threatened as the two locked eyes. "Stop staring at me like you're better than me!" Stephanie exclaimed, "That's what I couldn't stand about you...when I watched you be the sheriff last year. When I saw how you treated everyone before the curse was broken. You acted like you were better than everyone here!"

"That wasn't true, I didn't believe in the curse, but who would!" Emma exclaimed her voice getting louder.

"But you, not just Regina, made Henry feel crazy! What kind of mother would do that to her son!" Stephanie yelled back, "Not just that...you almost let Regina get away with framing our mother! You let Pinocchio turn into wood! How much more evidence did you need to break the curse?!"

Unbeknownst to Stephanie and Emma, they began to draw a crowd. Not just a crowd, magic was swirling in between them, creating a black/purple storm cloud of magic...

* * *

Snow was talking to one family when Charming was talking to the other when they heard Grumpy shouting for them. "What is it?" Snow asked as Grumpy ran up to her.

"Something's happening, look!" He said pointing to the sky, by now all the town of Storybrooke could see the magic storm cloud forming. "That's happening right over the heads of Stephanie and Emma they're in a pretty heated argument." Grumpy explained further.

"Charming we have to go, Grumpy go and make sure the children stay in the schools." Grumpy bowed his head and went off to warn the schools. While Snow and Charming took off toward the direction of the magic cloud, followed by the town of Storybrooke.

* * *

Regina had just convinced her mother to come with her to claim her innocence to Snow, Charming, Emma and Stephanie when they both saw the magic cloud forming in the sky. When Cora looked up she teleported away, but Regina ran toward the magic cloud. Something terrible was happening.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin led Belle by the hand as they followed the dark black and purple storm cloud of magic. Rumpelstiltskin had an idea that it has something to do with Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughters. He needed to be there...he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Cora teleported into the sheriff's station. "We're going to the lair Maleficent created for all the villains here." Cora told Hook releasing them.

"What's going on?" Hook asked as he went to the safe, he nodded to it. Cora flicked her wrist and blew the safe open. Hook removed his hook and put it back into place.

"Stephanie and Emma are getting into an argument. It's causing a magic storm cloud to open over the town." Cora explained as she and Hook teleported to the safe haven that Maleficent created for the villains, followers of herself and Chernabog.

* * *

Stephanie and Emma were both breathing hard, their words have hurt each other. They were about to raise their fists when black forms began to fall from the sky. Charming, Snow, Red, the dwarves, the other princes and princesses, and the townspeople stopped running. They were a few yards away from Stephanie and Emma. They all watched as figures, black figures fell from the sky.

Emma turned around noticing that they are surrounded, "What are these things?"

Stephanie eyes widened as she put a hand to her chest. "Heartless?" Stephanie said, "Shadow Heartless," She grimaced in pain. _Oh gods, the magic Rumpelstiltskin gave me fed on my fears, my lust for power, the little darkness in my heart...I summoned the Heartless here!_ Stephanie thought, she...her withdrawals, her desire to regain power caused the creations of Chernabog to enter Storybrooke...

"Stephanie come on help me fight them." Emma said nudging her sister trying to get her to respond. But she didn't, upon closer look she saw her sister's eyes, they were filled with sadness, despair. _Oh shit, she's breaking down._

Charming turned to his wife, Red, Thomas, Aladdin, the dwarves, and anyone else he knew that could fight. "Come on, we have to destroy those things." Together they attacked the heartless surrounding Snow's and Charming's daughters.

* * *

Stephanie wasn't aware of anyone else. She vaguely recognized her parents and their friends fighting and defeating the shadow Heartless. She was lost, she was broken...and she put the town in danger. It was too much, Mab, the destiny, living in this town...it was too much. Stephanie put a hand to her head, she vaguely heard her mother calling for her before she heard nothing...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Stephanie collapsed to the ground. Her parents, her sister, their friends, and Regina rushed to her side. Snow bent down and called her daughter's name. She was unresponsive, she had slipped into unconsciousness. "We need to take her to the hospital." Snow said after another minute of trying to get Stephanie to respond.

"Um Mom?" Emma tapped Snow's shoulder. Everyone turned to Emma. They all looked up towards the sky in shock. "What is that?"

Standing tall and above Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma, Regina, Red, the dwarves, Rumpelstiltskin, Ella and Thomas, Abigail and Frederick, Aladdin and Jasmine, and the towns people of Storybrooke was a giant black demon.

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-CHERNABOG'S PALACE**

"It's beginning," Maleficent said smiling turning towards her brother's throne. Both her brother and herself smiled.

**Thanks for all those that are sticking with me through this story I hope you like it. I should have next chapter up by Saturday night or Sunday afternoon, maybe two ;) but please please please review! Have some internet cookies and hot chocolate with cinnamon!**


	31. Chapter 30-The Awakening

**Here's the next chapter; all disclaimers are the same; you make recognize this as I took some inspiration from Kingdom Hearts. The last chapter, this chapter, and next chapter are kinda a three-parts. I do have a good Emma/Stephanie chapter coming up too...so that's coming up. Also a good Aunt/Nephew chapter between Stephanie and Henry... **

**Thanks so much to all that follow, read, favorite and review. You guys know how much I love the support... I hope you all are still enjoying!**

Chapter 30-The Awakening

**(Takes place as Stephanie is unconscious-1-3 minutes)**

**Stephanie's Consciousness-**

_Stephanie is really confused. She doesn't know where she is, the last thing she remembers was arguing with her sister, the heartless being summoned, and her parents rushing towards her. But now, now she's flying through the darkness or falling considering she's about to hit a stained glass floor! Stephanie put her hands up to protect her head, but fortunately she landed on her feet. Looking down at the floor she was surprised to see the painting on the glass was an image of her mother! Surrounding her mother were silhouettes of the dwarves, Red, her Father, and even Regina._

_Stephanie looked around taking in her surroundings, it almost seems like she's been here before. Or she was supposed to be here...? "__**You have so much to do, in so little time.**__" A voice Stephanie vaguely recognized told her. "__**Take your time and don't be afraid. The door's still closed."**_

_**"Now step forward,**__" The voice ordered, Stephanie followed the instructions walking forward in the middle of the room. Stephanie watched as three altars materialized in front of her. To her right was a mage's staff, to her left was a shield, and standing in front of her, on the altar, was her father's sword. "__**There is power that is now sleeping within you." **__The voice explained, "__**Give it form again. Choose so you can summon your strength!**__"_

_Stephanie looked among the three altars. Drawn to her father's sword Stephanie reached and pulled the sword from the altar. The voice spoke, "__**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage and strength, capable of terrible destruction. Is this your power you wish to reawaken?"**__ The voice asked._

_"Yes," Stephanie answered, a flash of gold light shun through the darkness as Stephanie glowed bright gold._

_"__**Now which power will you release?**__" The voice questioned as Stephanie looked at the other altars. Walking with the sword in hand she went over to the shield. "__**The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, to repel all darkness...is this the power you wish to release?"**_

_Taking the shield off the altar Stephanie stared pensively at the shield, she held onto the shield and walked over to the mage's staff. "I give up the power of the mage." A burst of purple energy escaped from Stephanie's body._

_"__**You've chosen the powers of the warrior and the guardian. You've given up your power of the mage." **__Suddenly the stained glass floor began to shake and shatter as Stephanie fell through!_

* * *

_Stephanie continued to fall, however, this time she wasn't afraid, she knew that wherever she landed, it would be on her feet. She gasped as she recognized the figure on the stained glass floor, it was Ella! With silhouettes of her prince, the mice, and her stepmother and stepsisters. Stephanie landed gently and looked around the 'room.' "__**Do you remember how to fight?"**__ The voice asked as Charming's sword appeared in Stephanie's hand._

_Stephanie took her father's sword and began to twirl it around and perform basic defensive and offensive stances and sequences. "__**More dangers await you when you awaken, you need to be prepared to fight. Mab is waiting for you, Chernabog is coming for you, and Maleficent wants to destroy you. All threaten the realms. It is your job to bring back the happy endings and save us from the land without magic. You must keep our realms, people, and magic secret from outsiders. To do this you will have to fight many mythical creatures and magical demons and undertake many trials."**__ The voice informed her as a creature began to form in front of Stephanie, a Shadow Heartless! Just like the ones that were attacking Emma and her before she blacked out. "__**Continue to keep your light burning strong!**__" The voice told her as Stephanie attacked and defeated the heartless surrounding her._

_But suddenly darkness began to pull at her! Covering her from head to toe. Stephanie was sinking into darkness!_

* * *

_Stephanie struggled to shake of the blackness that was consuming her. She suddenly stopped struggling as she looked around. She was once again in a room surrounded completely by blackness and she was standing on another stained glass floor. This floor however was silhouettes of three people, one Stephanie recognized as Jasmine, the other two looked oddly similar to Emma and herself. Turning around she came face to face with a tall chamber archway with two doors._

_Stephanie cautiously approached the door, she went to grab the handle and realized it wasn't really there. It was just a projection...Stephanie glanced around waiting for instruction from her 'guide' that's been speaking to her. Suddenly the big door opened both its doors to reveal blinding light. Once the light faded Stephanie opened her eyes to be met face to face with a person from her past..._

* * *

_"Thackery?" Stephanie asked the image walking up to him._

_**"He's not really here. He just represents a part of you. He's here to ask you questions, questions about yourself."**__ Stephanie looked up when the voice spoke. _

_She sighed and walked up to her former lover, "What are you most afraid of?"_

_Stephanie stared into her lover's eyes, "Making the wrong decision, the wrong choice." Stephanie answered._

_"Is making the wrong choice that bad?" Thackery asked, Stephanie froze, was it? Thackery asked his next question, "What do you want from life?"_

_"To grow, to evolve, to broaden my horizons. To be happy," Stephanie answered._

_**"Those are four answers, out of those, what do you want?"** The voice asked.  
_

_"To be happy," Stephanie answered after thinking a moment._

_Thackery's image paused for a moment as his eyes bore deeply into Stephanie's, "What is the most important to you?"_

_Stephanie stared right back into his eyes, "My family."_

_Suddenly a bright blinding light surrounded Stephanie as Thackery's image disappeared, "__**The day of your destiny is both far off and very near."**__ Stephanie heard the voice say as the light began to fade away and she was once again surrounded in darkness._

* * *

_Stephanie was once again on a stained glass floor. This time the image of Aurora, her prince, three fairies, and Maleficent was painted in glass. As Stephanie stood in the middle of the floor more Shadow Heartless began to surround her. Stephanie made a hand motion and her father's sword appeared in her hand. The Heartless attacked, Stephanie fought and slashed, within moments she defeated the Heartless._

_**"You've been granted the gift of traveling through realms. Your Keyblade will open portals for you and your guests...you are limited to three traveling companions."**__ The voice informed her as a long staircase appeared. Stephanie dismissed her father's sword as she followed the staircase..._

* * *

_Climbing the staircase Stephanie reached the top. She now stood high on a new pillar with a different decorated floor. This time she recognized the image of Belle, with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle's father, Gaston, and the chipped tea cup. Stephanie continued to walk forward till she was almost at the edge when the voice halted her, "__**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**_

_Stephanie turned around looking down at the stained glass floor. There she saw how long and large her shadow had become. Then it suddenly began to rise and take shape and form. Stephanie turned to run away but she reached the edge turning around she faced her shadow, but the shadow had become a demon...a Heartless, it was a Darkside Heartless!_

_These are Chernabog's generals, his body guards. He sends these Heartless to manage the Shadows. Stephanie stared up in shock, but then a look of determination appeared in her eyes. She knew who she is. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Chosen One! As she thought that her father's sword appeared in her right hand the shield appeared in her left hand. She charged the monstrous demon._

_The Darkside Heartless would swipe its giant hand at Stephanie, trying to slash at her with dark energy. Stephanie would jump, duck, and evade the monstrous hand as she would slash and slice at it. Evil energy would shoot from the Heartless's chest to try and attack Stephanie. But, she would use her shield to evade and block the attacks as she continued to slice back at it. However, the unthinkable happened, as Stephanie was about to finish the battle, her father's sword and the shield vanished from her grip!_

_The Heartless slammed his fist down holding Stephanie tight against the floor. Stephanie squirmed and struggled trying to free herself! But the giant was too strong. Stephanie watched in horror as darkness began to consume her body! __**"Don't be afraid Stephanie!"**_

_Stephanie opened her eyes looking for the voice, __**"You hold the greatest weapon of all! So don't forget...you are the one! Who will open the door and bring back the light, the happy endings!"**_

* * *

Standing tall and above Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma, Regina, Red, the dwarves, Rumpelstiltskin, Ella and Thomas, Abigail and Frederick, Aladdin and Jasmine, and the towns people of Storybrooke was a giant black demon. Charming, Snow, and the others were all about to attack the giant demon when Red shouted, "Snow, James look!"

Everyone turned around, Stephanie was rising up off the ground. She was glowing bright gold with rays of light shooting from her body! Snow and James shared a look of awe and shock as they observed their daughter. Regina watched from afar, as Rumpelstiltskin began to slowly move away from the crowd. Everyone jumped when Stephanie's eyes suddenly opened as she lowered herself back to the ground. Her eyes were her normal dark blue, and behind them was a since of peace, self... Stephanie looked at her parents and her sister, she noticed their friends, the townspeople, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin all staring back at her, but she wasn't concerned about them now.

Slowly she turned around, as she turned the Keyblade appeared in her right hand. She looked up at the Darkside Heartless, "Let's go." She said quietly gearing up to attack as she raised the Keyblade up above her head in an attack position...

**Dun Dun Dun...what will happen? Happy Once day everyone. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening... I will either update Sunday nights before the show or Wednesday nights around 6:30 pm. Please keep reviewing it really means a lot if you review... I can answer questions, etc... Internet cookies and hot chocolate with cinnamon for all!**


	32. Chapter 31-Stephanie vs Darkside

**Disclaimers are the same; Thanks again to all that review, follow, favorite my story; you guys are fantastic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have up to Chapter 33 written! Really hope you all continue to like the story! Thanks for the support :)**

Chapter 31-Stephanie vs. Darkside

Slowly Stephanie turned around, as she turned the Keyblade appeared in her right hand. She looked up at the Darkside Heartless, "Let's go." She said quietly gearing up to attack as she raised the Keyblade above her head in a defense position...

Emma stared wide eyed at her sister, slowly she stepped backwards to stand with her parents, Stephanie looked like she was going to take this creature on her own. Snow grabbed hold of Emma as she turned to Charming, meanwhile all the townspeople moved away from the incoming battle, anxious to see what will happen. Everyone was watching and waiting for whoever made the first move.

A dark laughter filled the air surrounding them as Stephanie charged the giant monster. The monster knelt down and opened his arms wide, Stephanie stopped as she was suddenly attacked with dark energy. Putting up the Keyblade Stephanie deflected and defended herself, she was able to send some of the attacks back at the creature.

The creature angrily stood back up trying to shake off the cobwebs from the surprise of getting his own attack back at him. He balled up his fist and slammed it on the ground at Stephanie. Stephanie dived out the way and began to slash at his wrist, trying to do some damage. The Darkside Heartless responded by sending Stephanie flying to the ground. Snow grimaced as she watched her daughter slow to get up.

Stephanie stood back up and held her Keyblade to the sky, "Thunder!" Stephanie commanded as a lightning bolt hit stunning the creature.

Stephanie broke into a sprint to attack, she jumped and slashed at the creature's face. The Darkside Heartless wailed in a terrible scream of pain. Snow, Charming, Emma, and the others watched in awe as the Heartless ripped away, defeated.

"That is definitely Prince Charming's daughter," Grumpy said with a smile.

* * *

Stephanie slowly turned around to face her audience. She moved to step forward but her knee buckled and she dropped to her knees. She gasped in surprise when she felt arms reaching to hold her up. Looking up she saw her mother holding her, trying to help her up. "It's ok." She whispered as Stephanie leaned on Snow.

Snow turned to the address the people of Storybrooke, "Everyone return to your homes. The crisis has been averted, King James and I will tell your rulers and everyone what happened here today. But first we need to investigate the situation further." At Snow's announcement the people began to return their homes and lives.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin slowly turned away, Stephanie has completed the Awakening. _I need to find my son before she defeats Mab_. He thought as he led Belle back to their home.

Regina stood at the edge of the group, what she just witnessed, was incredible. Not just incredible, it confirmed the prophecies, Stephanie is the chosen one. Turning away she retreated back to her hidden safe house. She needed to block her mother from entering her lair again, while she tried to think of a new way to approach, Snow, James, their daughters, and her son.

* * *

**MALEFICENT'S SAFE HAVEN-STORYBROOKE-THE VILLAINS**

The group of villains stood around a table as they just witnessed Stephanie defeat the Darkside Heartless. "The little princess took down that Heartless. That was interesting twist." A voice said from the shadow.

"It is was the power of the Keyblade. The strength wasn't the girl's own." Another voice answered.

"Let's turn her into a Heartless." A woman laughed, "That would settle things quick enough."

"Her heart is too pure, she's the daughter of Snow White after all." Cora answered turning to the woman beside her.

"We have to destroy her before she becomes too powerful!" A male voice exclaimed as the many villains began to argue.

"Enough!" Ursula, Jafar, Morgana (Ursula's sister), Lady Tramaine and her daughters, The Horned King, Hook, Mother Gothel, Cora, King George (Who was broken out of jail by Jafar), Oogie Boogie, and Stromboli all turned to face Maleficent. "The Keyblade is hers. She has completed the Awakening, will it be Stephanie that can conquer my brother and my darkness? Or will the darkness consume and destroy her?" Maleficent began to smile. "Either way she will be quite useful,"_ To me_...

* * *

Charming had motioned for Emma to follow him, Emma followed her father away from her mother and sister. "What was that thing?"

"That and the things before it, were Heartless." Charming said than took a deep breath, "Emma. I know you're twenty-eight. I know I've missed out on years of your life, but do you realize what happened? Your mother and I told you Stephanie has been dealing with magic withdrawals. We asked you, no we told you not to push her on this."

"I'm sorry I just, I thought I knew the truth." Emma said folding her arms.

"Emma, I'm sorry but you're not right all the time. And I'm sorry but your 'superpower' doesn't really work on people of our world. They know how to hide, use magic, and manipulate things. You said you wanted to take advantage of my knowledge? That I know everyone and that I'm from a world of magical things? Then listen to your mother and I and trust us." Charming told her.

Emma looked down away from her father, she felt like a ten year old getting reprimanded. The thing is though, her father was right. She did promise to leave Stephanie alone, she also told her father she wanted him as Sheriff so she could learn from him about the people and the culture of her world. She isn't being very grateful. "Dad?"

James's eyes widened as he tried to find Emma's eyes, "Yes?" He asked his tone indicating he was clearly shocked. She's never called me 'Dad' before.

"I'm sorry, I will do better." Emma looked away shyly, "And I just called you 'Dad."

"You did, thanks." He told her smiling.

Emma smiled back, "You're welcome. I'll talk to Stephanie and apologize too." James nodded as he opened his arms to her. Emma smiled and hugged her father. It felt so good actually hugging her father.

* * *

"Why did you get magic from him?" Snow asked after making sure Stephanie was ok. "Why didn't you come to me or your father?"

Stephanie looked away, "Because I was ashamed. I didn't want to keep coming to you over the same problem." Stephanie mumbled as she shuffled her left foot around.

Snow gently took Stephanie's chin in her hand, lifting it up so her daughter faced her. "Baby, you don't have to be ashamed. I understand, and your father understands, we both know what you're going through. We're here to help you. You're not alone anymore." Snow noticed Stephanie was still looking down, "Look at me." Stephanie's eyes met her mother's, "I love you, Stephanie. I know being here isn't easy for you. If you need to talk to me about it, until we find a way back home, then we can talk about it as much as you need too. Ok?"

Stephanie nodded, "Ok Mom."

"Now," Snow released Stephanie's chin from her gentle grip. "What about the magic withdrawals?"

"When I collapsed, I went through something...called the Awakening." Stephanie explained crinkling her brow trying to remember the experience. "But it was to aide me to my destiny. There was a voice that led me through the entire thing. It said that my powers have reawakened. Now I just have to deal with Mab...then Maleficent and Chernabog." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess my destiny is now beginning."

Snow frowned in thought, "Well I'm glad your powers have awakened. When we get home, you, your father and I will discuss it. And speaking of Emma..."

"I know...I need to apologize to her." Stephanie looked down again, "Hey Mom? I'm really sorry. I...the powers Rumpelstiltskin gave me...they were attacking my heart. I didn't mean to summon those Heartless here, it was an accident! I'm really sorry."

Snow took her daughter in her arms, she held her tightly "It's ok. It's over now. Stephanie I promise, I won't let you fall to darkness."

* * *

Nova opened the door to let the visitor inside the convent, Stephanie walked in and thanked Nova. "Please take a seat, it will be just a moment." Stephanie nodded sitting down. Nova left and moments later, Mother Superior aka the Blue Fairy walked out.

"Stephanie. I was wondering when you would come." She smiled as she entered the room.

"We need to talk." Stephanie told her standing up. "It was you." Stephanie said after a moment, "That voice, that led me through the Awakening." Stephanie told her as she stood just an arm length away. "I know who you really are. You're Reul Ghorm!" Reul Ghorm gave her a small confirming smile and nodded. "Why didn't you do anything? Why haven't you done anything?" Stephanie asked angrily. "You've had the power all along to stop most of this!" Stephanie exclaimed raising her arm gesturing to the city in general. "You could have at least stopped Regina's curse so Emma and I could have had our family!"

Reul Ghorm looked at Stephanie her eyes filled with regret, "I had to let everything play out Stephanie. I needed to know what Mab was planning and why she wanted you." Reul Ghorm explained her voice calm and serene. "What happened to your family was terrible and I'm sorry. But in regards to both you and Emma, sacrifices needed to be made. Your family isn't the top priority. Good is, happy endings are."

"NO! You made my family the top priority!" Stephanie argued pointing a finger at her. "I know Mab couldn't have made sure I was conceived that night, you helped her! You made sure I was born just as much as Mab. I'm sure Maleficent and Chernabog had a play in it as well! You made sure that tree was reserved for Emma! You chose my family, so my family is priority!"

"Yes! I made sure that good would win. For all these people to be rescued and to keep their free will. I was the one to make sure Snow's heart went to you, I was the one that made sure you were able to watch Snow and Charming all your life. I was the one the opened portals for you to come to Storybrooke to meet and interact with your parents." Reul Ghorm explained to the woman. She was trying to make her see the bigger picture. "Yours and your sister's suffering had to occur for the greater good."

Stephanie angrily ran her hand through her hair. "NO, no! You made this about our family! This is now more about my family than the greater good! No family should EVER have to be sacrificed! Free will remember Reul Ghorm! Free will! Emma and I had no freedom, you put us in this situation! Our parents had no free will! You forced them into making those decisions!"

Reul Ghorm sighed, "Let me show you what I see." She told her raising her hand and putting it on Stephanie's head. Stephanie gasped as Reul Ghorm showed her images of the past and present. "You needed this so you can face what is ahead. Mab manipulated herself into your destiny. But she is not your true enemy." Reul Ghorm informed her.

Stephanie staggered backwards looking at her, "Why did it have to be me?" She asked kneeling in front of her in despair.

Reul Ghorm knelt before the girl, "Because your parents, your family, is the strongest and purest of good. That's why it's you, your parents, and your sister." She whispered to her gently moving hair out of the Stephanie's face.

Stephanie pulled away from her, "Our family deserves and has earned the right to be together. To have lived together, every family deserves their happy ending why does mine keep losing ours?" Stephanie asked with tears. She took a deep breath to gain control of her tears and her anguish, "I will be the hero I'm destined to be, for my parents. But not for you, I will do it for me and for the good of others." Stephanie told her walking out.

* * *

Stephanie entered the house and almost ran into Emma. "Hey," She whispered to her older sister.

"Hey," Emma whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I wasn't emotionally...well I was overly emotional and wasn't doing well." Stephanie tried to explain but she felt like she was tripping over her words.

Emma smiled and took pity on her sister, "It wasn't all your fault, I pushed when I really shouldn't. I'm sorry too."

Unbeknownst to the sisters, Snow and Charming were listening from the kitchen each sporting a grin. Charming smiled and snagged Snow up in a hug, "I love you," He told her holding her close. Snow smiled and kissed them, after a moment, they continued to make dinner together as the girls entered the kitchen.

"See it's easy to get along huh?" Snow asked them teasingly.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and stole a grape tomato, "Yeah, yeah."

"So do you know what your powers are?" Charming asked as he pulled bread from the oven.

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah spent most of the time in the forest figuring it out. After everyone left and I was more relaxed." Stephanie went back after talking to Reul Ghorm, she knew she wanted to talk to Snow about what happened...but now just didn't seem like the time.

"And?" Emma asked, "I need to know, because we're both from you know them." She said motioning to their parents.

Snow murmured to her husband, "Not sure I like being referred to as 'them," she said with an annoyed look. Charming laughed at her, which got him a smack on the shoulder. "Quit it."

"Ow," Charming pouted rubbing his arm.

Henry came down a few minutes later when Emma called him that dinner was ready. The Charming Family sat around the table and Henry talked about his day. After dinner and the dishes were cleared Emma went upstairs to spend some time with her son, while Stephanie sat with their parents.

"So powers?" Charming asked sitting on the couch.

"My powers are in the form of the Warrior and Guardian. This means my 'magic' is going to be present more in my physical abilities." Stephanie explained, "So that means I have enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes, and agility. I can talk telepathically to Emma, if I wanted too, I have the ability to heal myself and others, but only when the Keyblade is in my hand; when I'm in danger I have the ability to repulse an attack; when I hold my Keyblade I have the ability to manipulate and control light and electricity. That's why I was able to shoot and call lightning bolts down earlier." Stephanie told them. "But I can only use those abilities when I hold the Keyblade, also when I hold the Keyblade I can travel between worlds, but my limit is three people traveling with me."

"Ok, let me get this straight," Charming said taking away the paper Snow was taking notes on. "Your powers now have taken on more physical approach, like strength, speed, stamina, etc...?" Stephanie nodded, "Ok, and only when you have the Keyblade out you can teleport, heal yourself and others, control and manipulate electricity and light? You can repulse an attack?"

"Kind of like what happened when Emma and I blasted Cora away." Stephanie explained. Snow nodded as she knew what her daughter meant. "But that only happens as a last resort, I couldn't make myself perform that earlier."

"You can telepathically talk to your sister," Charming said after getting back on track.

"And to me," Snow said suddenly.

"What?" Stephanie and Charming asked.

Snow smiled at her daughter, "You've done it before."

"Ok, anything else I've missed?" Charming asked going over the list.

"I can summon the Keyblade to me from anywhere...and I can summon people to aid me if I need too." Stephanie looked up trying to think of anything else, "I think that's it, oh in Neverland Peter Pan taught me how to fly."

"You can fly!" Henry exclaimed running downstairs. "You have to teach me! You have to Aunt Stephanie!" He said as he watched Stephanie roll her eyes. Forgetting what he originally came downstairs for he was now following his aunt out of the room.

**End of this chapter; Next one will be up by Wednesday unless if I get 7 reviews bwahahaha; just kidding, but please review and tell me what you think :) Internet cookies and hot chocolate with cinnamon for all!**


	33. Chapter 32-Operation Cobra

**Disclaimers are the same; I know it's not Wednesday yet, but close enough. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorite and follow the story. Debbie93 thanks so much for your kind words, I am so glad you like my story, don't worry I took you're idea into account, keep reading ;)**

Chapter 32-Operation Cobra

Cora angrily paced around her new lair, her first meeting with her daughter didn't go as planned. Regina resisted her more than she thought she would. Then the whole thing with Snow's daughters happened, she had to retreat. Cora wanted to be with her daughter again, so they both could be in Maleficent's and Chernabog's favor, especially before they return back to the their land. She needed to find a way to make Regina let her in her 'heart'...and she knew exactly what to do...her grandson, Henry...

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth at the bus stop. She, her parents, and Stephanie agreed that Henry was to be dropped off and picked up from the bus stop ever since Cora's arrival and not knowing which side Regina was on.

Emma took out her cell phone dialing her sister's number. "Stephanie did you pick up Henry today?"

"No, why?" Stephanie asked in her cell phone as she walked towards Rumpelstiltskin shop.

"He's not at the bus stop." Emma told her she kept glancing around hoping to see her son.

"Maybe Mom or Dad picked him up," Stephanie suggested, "Anyway just keep me posted, I have an errand to run." Stephanie paused at Emma's silence, "Emma I'm sure he's fine." Stephanie said gently hanging up the phone.

Emma sighed, "I hope so." She said dialing her mother's number.

* * *

Cora made the Heartless appear around Henry, "I'm sorry Henry, these things are only supposed to be here to protect you." Cora told the frightened boy. "As soon as your mother picks you up, I will send them away."

Henry stared at the Shadow Heartless in fear, "My mom, my grandparents, and my aunt will come for me. And my... Regina won't let you do this either." Henry told her.

Cora laughed, "Oh my dear Grandson, your mother won't dare cross me." Cora told him gently caressing his cheek. "As for you birth mother, her parents and your aunt. Well that's what these Heartless are for." Cora told him as she nodded her head towards the Heartless particularly the bigger one hiding in the corner.

* * *

"I must say Stephanie you do look well, now that you have your powers back." Rumpelstiltskin greeted as Stephanie entered his shop.

"Did you know Cora was in town?" Stephanie asked walking up to the Dark One.

"I never discuss my deals with others Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin told her with a grin.

Stephanie nodded, "She's seen you." Stephanie said laughing turning around to leave.

"Oh Stephanie, you still owe me a favor."

"Yep and I'm sure you'll let me know when." Stephanie answered leaving.

* * *

Emma was pacing in her mother's office, she was waiting for her father and sister to meet them there. Red and the dwarves were already there, "Emma calm down, your father and Stephanie will be here any minute now."

"James is just outside the door." Red told them. Emma raised her eyebrows, "Wolf thing."

At that moment James entered the room, "Everyone saw Henry enter the school, he was there all day and everyone saw him get on the bus." James said taking his coat off.

Emma put a hand to her head, "Where is my son then?" She asked anxiously as tears threatened to fall. _Take a deep breath Emma, you can find me_. She told herself squeezing her eyes shot and stopping the tears.

Snow embraced her daughter, "We'll find him ok? It's ok, just take a breath." She whispered, Snow could read Emma's expressions and body language. She knew her daughter was trying to keep it together.

Everyone turned as the door began to open, Stephanie entered the room, "Rumpelstiltskin met with Cora. Won't tell me anything that happened, but she definitely spoke with him." Stephanie told them taking off her coat and grabbing a Mountain Dew from the mini fridge Snow had in her office. "He was very quiet on what they spoke about. My guess Cora and Rumpelstiltskin have a deal in place."

James was about to say something when the door flew open. Jumping up Stephanie summoned the Keyblade while James unsheathed his sword, Regina stormed into the room. "What's happened?"

Stephanie slightly lowered her defenses, "Oh look who decides to show up. We've been trying to reach you for awhile."

"I know, I thought it was best that I laid low." Regina answered turning her attention to Emma. "Where is my son?"

"MY son is missing," Emma answered her, "Where is he?"

"I have no idea," Regina answered looking at Snow. "But my mother did pay me a visit when..." she nodded to Emma and Stephanie. "These two were having their fight."

"What did you and your mother talk about Regina?" Stephanie asked, "I really hope you told her to go jump off a bridge instead of letting her manipulate you."

"She left before we finished talking. But I did tell her I was trying to do right by Henry." Regina told them.

"So let's put all the pieces together here people," Stephanie said looking at Snow. "One: we don't know where Cora is. Two: Henry is missing. Three: We're all here panicking. Who's willing to bet we know where Cora is and where Henry is?" Stephanie asked the group.

Regina and Emma shared a look..._Henry._

* * *

James broke down the door to the local bar, the music stopped and everyone looked up. James made his way over to a table where a man was drinking. "Where is she?" He asked sitting beside him.

"You're going to have to be more specific Your Majesty. I've had a long day." Stromboli told him taking a drink. "I don't even know where Pinocchio is."

James's eyes squinted as he angrily reached out and punched Stromboli, "I know about the current uneasy truce amongst all the villains and the heroes right now. So let's keep that going while we're here in Storybrooke. I know you know where all the lairs are so tell me! WHERE IS CORA?!" Charming yelled as he held Stromboli by the neck.

"I don't know, she's an upper level magic user. They have different orders than I do." Stromboli gasped out trying to breathe.

"She has my Grandson! Tell me where she is?!" Charming said tightening his grip.

"My guess is she put her lair near her daughter's, she's trying to get her back. That's all I know, I swear," Stromboli gasped as Charming released his grip and stormed out.

* * *

Regina opened her mind. She will use magic to save her son, one way is to search for his voice...it was a way magical users could track people. She frowned, she could feel his presence... She opened her eyes when she heard his voice and teleported away.

Snow, Emma, Red, and Stephanie watched as Regina teleported away, Stephanie turned to her sister, "He's your son, our family by blood. Close your eyes and reach for him."

Emma did what her sister said, "I can't do this!" Emma sighed frustrated slouching down.

"Yes, you can." Snow told her sitting in front of her. "Concentrate."

Emma was quiet for a few more seconds then her eyes shot open. "Found him!" Emma exclaimed standing up and running out the door.

Stephanie moved to follow, but Snow grabbed her. "Let Regina and Emma handle this first."

"But..."

"Stephanie if we are going to work anything out with Regina, let her and Emma try to handle things first." Snow told her. Stephanie begrudgingly nodded her head. "Thank you." Snow said with a smile rubbing Stephanie's arm, she frowned and when her phone buzzed.

"What is it?"Stephanie asked her mother.

"It's your father? He needs us to meet him..."

* * *

"Henry!" Regina called as she entered her mother's lair.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he was held in place by a magical grip.

Regina ran towards Henry, "Mother! Mother where ever you are let him go!"

"He's here for you." Cora answered as she teleported in the room. "I brought him here for you Regina. We can have this second chance the three of us; you, me and Henry." Cora told her reaching out for her daughter.

Regina looked at her mother and her son, her eyes beginning to water as she reached for her mother's hand.

"Henry!" Emma's voice echoed through the room.

"MOM!" Henry exclaimed as he struggled.

"Get her," Cora commanded as the Shadow Heartless attacked.

Emma stopped running as Heartless appeared around her, "Not these things again." She said to herself as she took out her gun and began to shoot at the Heartless. However, it had no affect on these creatures. Emma grimaced in pain as a Heartless swiped at her with its claws.

"Mom!" Henry shouted when Emma fell to the ground in pain, his eyes went wide with worry when he noticed she was bleeding.

* * *

Snow, Charming, and Stephanie all paused and hissed in sudden pain. Red turned to them, "What happened?"

"Emma's hurt," Charming said as he helped Snow regain balance.

Stephanie took a deep breath and summoned the Keyblade, "Heartless are here." She told them as she broke out into a run.

* * *

"See Regina, we have Snow White's daughter on her knees. You can be the sole mother again." Cora told her daughter. "Finish her."

"Please Mom, please don't." Henry cried from where he was. "Please Mom don't!"

Emma grimaced in pain, she was disoriented and she didn't know what was happening. She opened her eyes to be faced with Cora and Regina. Emma's eyebrows rose when she noticed Regina's hand..._She has a fireball..._

Emma closed her eyes waiting the inevitable when suddenly a lightning bolt took out three of the Heartless around her. Turning around she saw her sister running in, "Did we miss me?" Stephanie asked with a smile as she destroyed the rest of the Shadow Heartless.

"Destroy her," Cora said to the corner.

"Aunt Stephanie look out!" Henry yelled as Stephanie was sent flying backwards by an Invisible Heartless.

Stephanie groaned as she and the Invisible Heartless fought, Invisibles are stronger than the normal Shadow Heartless, they also carried a sword, so it was more like fighting another warrior or knight. While Cora was distracted by Stephanie, Regina ran over to Emma, "Here, I can distract my mother. You get Henry out of here!" Regina told her as she helped Emma up.

"Ok," Emma whispered as she watched Regina motion with her hand. Cora yelped in surprise as she was flung off her feet.

"You don't go after my son, Mother!" Regina told her mother as she faced her. Cora didn't disappoint as she motioned her hands. This time Regina went flying backwards.

While Regina and Cora were locked in a magic duel Emma made her way to her son. Reaching out with her hands glowing gold she freed her son from the magical grip. "Come on let's get out of here." Henry nodded as he and Emma escaped.

Stephanie made sure her sister and nephew were safe, she blocked the Invisible's sword and countered with a finishing slash. The Heartless vanished in black smoke defeated. Stephanie gave sigh of relief. Turning around she noticed Regina and Cora locked in a magical duel. Aiming her Keyblade, "Thunder." Stephanie commanded as she sent a small bolt at Cora knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Snow took a deep breath as she walked up to the bench her Step-Mother was sitting at. Regina had called her last night asking for parlay. "Hello, Regina."

"Hello, Snow." Regina greeted and nodded to the seat next to her. Snow hesitated for a moment then sat down, "I am asking for a truce. Between us, I'm trying to be good for my son, but with my mother around...she's making things extremely difficult for me."

"What do you want to do?" Snow asked looking at her Step-Mother.

"I think Henry should stay with Emma, you and James and Stephanie. Especially for the time-being, I don't want Henry near me while my mother is strong and at large. All I ask, is that you let me talk to him some."

"Before you called Emma and I had a similar conversation and we agree with you and to your terms," Snow told her, "However, we need a key word. Something that Cora and others won't know or recognize, save for a few. To use between all of us, so Henry will be safe."

Regina agreed, "Any specific term?"

Snow gave a small laugh, "It's Operation Cobra." Regina also laughed, "Is that all?"

Regina nodded, "For now, that's all."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-MAB'S THRONE ROOM-IN THE ABYSS**

A young blonde hair woman was walking aimlessly around covering her ears trying to block out memories of her past, including her family's death at the hands of curse. She screamed in agony up towards the Throne Room.

"Poor Eris, such rage unfulfilled."

"Who are you?"

"A fan, your crusade against Circe. So vibrate! Too bad it had to end unsatisfied." The image of Mab's eyes appeared along the wall.

Eris laughed insanely, "Mab, ashamed of your ugly face?"

Mab laughed, "Your irreverence endures you to me. Like a pet."

"What do you want?" Eris sneered at Mab.

"To see you smile again. I offer you back your powers and freedom, and another chance to carry on your mission against Circe. But to do that, I need you to do something for me!"

"What do I have to do?"

"Kill Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter, my former protégé!"

"Stephanie," Eris answered as she hysterically began to laugh as Mab released her from the Abyss.

**Internet Cookies and Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon to all that review and to all that read my story :) Hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be up Sunday...bwahahahaha sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger...but I could update sooner :) Have a good week everyone!**


	34. Chapter 33-Surprise

**Disclaimers are the same; Also this idea was inspired by an episode in Hercules the Legendary Journeys... I used to love that show haha. Thanks to my reviewers, followers and everyone that favorite. You guys really make me smile :) Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 33-Surprise

It seemed that after Cora's little stunt all the villains went further into hiding, including Cora. A few weeks had passed and it was now Stephanie and Emma's birthday. Snow smiled at her husband who just entered her office, "How is everything down at the station?"

"Frustrating that we don't know where any of the villains are, but going good. Emma and I are beginning to get along well." He said Snow smiled at the delight in her husband's eyes.

"So tomorrow is their birthday..."

"Yeah, maybe we can do a family breakfast at Granny's?" Snow nodded, "But I'm assuming you have something else planned?"

"Let's throw them a surprise party! A double surprise, we'll have them each come home at different times, one will be for Emma, the first one. Then we'll surprise Stephanie an hour later." Snow told him excitedly.

"I'm not sure they'll like it Snow." Charming said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're not going to make it a big party. We're going to invite: Red, the dwarves, Ella and Thomas, and Belle..."

Charming nodded his head, "Well that won't be too much. Alright we'll plan for it." He said smiling as Snow hugged him and then they kissed.

Little did they know that Mab was there in the shadows listening in on their plans...

* * *

Mab opened a portal for Eris, she told Eris what Snow and Charming planned for their daughters' birthdays. Eris smiled enjoying the cloak of invisibility Mab had placed on her. She kneeled down in front of a door and picked the lock. Eris smiled, "This is going to be a fun birthday." She whispered to herself as she broke in to the Dark One's shop. Emerging out seconds later she smiled at the town around her, now all she had to do was wait...

* * *

The next morning Snow woke up Emma first telling her to get up and dress. She then made her way to Stephanie's room and told her the same. Now Emma and Stephanie found themselves downstairs in the living room. "Happy birthday girls!" Snow said bringing them both in for hugs.

"Thanks Mom," Emma smiled. She never felt so loved and special before on her birthday, and the day was just starting.

Meanwhile Stephanie grimaced, "Can I go back to bed?"

"Nope, we're having breakfast at Granny's to celebrate." Snow told her taking both their hands. "Your father and Henry is already there. So let's go."

Breakfast was a lovely affair. Charming and Snow ordered the girls' favorite breakfasts and the family just sat and enjoyed being with each other. After breakfast Emma walked Henry to school while James headed to the station. Meanwhile Stephanie and Snow got in her car, "You alright?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Not used to liking my birthday."

Snow took her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Neither is Emma. So your father and I are going to give you both a great birthday."

* * *

Emma just sat in her chair when her father came out from his office and smiled at her. "So your mother and I decided that I was going to give you your birthday gift. So Happy Birthday Emma!" He announced setting a wrapped gift in front of his daughter.

Emma smiled shyly as she took the gift and began to unwrap it. She gasped when she took out a ring, "That was your grandmother's ring. Snow's mom, Snow wore it up until she became queen. It belongs to the crowned princess." James explained with a smile.

Emma suddenly opened her mouth in shock, "I'm the next ruler?"

James nodded his head, "Traditionally, but that ring was also passed along to the first born or in Snow's case only child." James rubbed the back of his neck. "But yes Emma, you're next in line for the throne."

"Isn't it weird that we're the same age?" Emma asked slipping on the ring. She thought the emerald in it was beautiful.

"Because of that, Henry is probably going to inherit the throne. But we'll talk about that more when we return home." James told his daughter, he smiled as he observed her admiring the ring. "Glad you like it honey." He said kissing her head.

Emma smiled and hugged her father, "Thank you Dad. I'll call Mom right now." She said taking out her phone.

* * *

Snow walked around her desk and to her daughter that was sitting on the couch. She kneeled in front of her daughter, reaching out she grasped her chin and gently raised her head. "Your father and I have something for you." She whispered.

Stephanie closed her eyes trying to fight of all the negative feelings she associated with her birthday, "I don't know if I can accept this Mom." She whimpered trying to look away.

Snow smiled and gripped her daughter's chin a little tighter, "Yes. You can." She told her setting the gift in her daughter's lap. "Open it," She encouraged with a smile.

Stephanie smiled shyly at her mother and opened her gift. She gasped as she reached in and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was silver with a piece of gold shaped in a crown. "Mom..." Stephanie whispered.

"It's for your namesake." Snow explained taking it out of her daughter's hand and putting it around her neck, "Your name means "Crowned in Victory," Snow told her fastening the necklace. "Honey you weren't ever going to be Queen, but you will always be a princess." Snow told her wrapping her in a hug.

Stephanie sunk into her mother's embrace, "I'm the Chosen One right?" Snow nodded, "So it makes sense that I won't be the heir."

Snow held Stephanie closer, "Are you upset?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm the Chosen One." Stephanie shrugged, "I think that out trumps High Queen anyway."

Snow gave her daughter a look as she gently began to tickle her side, "You think so do you?" She asked as she tickled her.

"Mercy!" Stephanie exclaimed trying to escape her mother's grip.

* * *

It was now early afternoon and Snow sent Red and Stephanie to meet with Abigail to see if Abigail needed anything, on their way back, Stephanie and Red decided to walk down Main Street to enjoy the nice day. "It's a great day," Red told Stephanie as they walked. "Oh come on Stephanie cheer up it's your birthday! I heard what your parents made for you."

"It was very nice of the, but please don't remind me." Stephanie finished rolling her eyes. "I still don't like my birthday."

"Hey what's your problem? Huh?" Red asked gently turning to face her, "Come on tell your Aunt Red?" Stephanie shook her head looking away, "Oh come on you look great, you actually look pretty young, for your age."

Stephanie faced Red, "What? You're older than me!"

Red laughed, "Yes but the curse did wonders for my complexion."

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Happy came over to them, "Stephanie let me be one of the first to extend to you happy wishes on your special day."

"Thanks Happy." Stephanie smiled shaking his hand.

Happy turned to Red, "So Granny has the cake ready right? Chocolate? For the party" Happy turns to Stephanie while Red put her head in her hands annoyed, "You like chocolate right?"

"I love chocolate," Stephanie says to Happy with a smile and then turns to Red, "What party?"

"Oh it's just some other party..." Red says while glaring daggers at Happy.

"What? Red what did I do?"

"Happy it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oops, sorry Stephanie," Happy told her turning back to Red he whined, "No one told me. I didn't know."

"That's ok Happy, neither did I," Stephanie told him while glaring at Red.

"Well I got to go back to mining the fairy dust...see you later." Happy said trying to run away from Red's glare.

"Bye Happy." Stephanie waved then she turned around glaring daggers at Red.

"Oh come on Stephanie what's one more birthday in a long line of birthdays." Red said with a smile.

Stephanie began to walk away from Red, "Everyone is very funny today."

Red caught up to Stephanie and put a hand on her arm, "Your parents thought it would be a good idea for you and Emma. Each getting your own surprise party. We thought it would cheer you both up, after everything that's happened."

"Look I'm not meaning to seem ungrateful, it's just growing up with Mab. I never found a reason to celebrate my birthday." Stephanie said looking away.

"Hey, we understand. But consider this, there are people here that love you, that care about you. Want to celebrate with you. So give it a chance please?" Red said smiling at Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded her head and smiled, "Alright I'll give it a chance. What about Henry?"

"He's with Hansel and Gretel tonight, having a sleep over party of their own." Red said with a happy grin. "Now you're supposed to show up at 8 and please try to act surprise!" Red said walking into the diner.

"I'll act surprise," Stephanie called out to her. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Stephanie mumbled heading back to her mother's office.

* * *

It was 7 pm and Emma was making her way back home. She had just dropped Henry off at Hansel and Gretel since they were having adults over for a small get together. Emma smiled at the happy memory of breakfast this morning and the gift her father gave her. She was relieved her first positive birthday experience. She opened the door to a dark house, she took off her coat and went to turn on a light.

"SURPRISE!" Emma jumped as Snow smiled running up and hugging her daughter, "Surprised?"

Emma groaned, "Why this?"

"Because your mother wanted to do something extra and more adult without Henry." Her father told her giving her a hug.

"Well you did surprise me," Emma told them after she hugged both parents, "Thank you." She looked around, "Where's Stephanie?"

"Her surprise is in about an hour," Charming told her handing his daughter a glass of wine.

Emma smiled as she went to talk to their guests with Snow walking beside her, "Thanks Mom."

Snow reached for her daughter and kissed the side of her head, "You're welcome, Sweetheart."

* * *

Around 7:45 a knock at the door stopped the party. Snow looked out the window, "It's not Stephanie."

Charming went to open the door, "Can we help you?" He asked the woman on the other side.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I heard today is Stephanie's birthday. She actually helped me and my family when some of King's George's men attacked us a few weeks ago. King George wanted payment for something that happened before the curse. My father owed him something..."

"Wait when did you say this was?" Snow asked she stared at this woman. There is something familiar about her...?

"I just heard it was her birthday, I would like to leave a small gift." The stranger told them, her voice quivered a little bit afraid she's offended them.

Belle went up to the young woman, "Here come sit, you can have some punch if you like?" Belle asked looking from Snow to Charming. Charming nodded his head after sharing a glance with Snow. Snow observed the young women with concern, she couldn't shake off that she's seen this woman before...

"Thank you," The young woman said to Belle allowing herself to be led to the punch bowl. When no one was looking she dumped a vile of liquid into the bowl. She dunked a punch glass into the bowl, she lifted the glass, "Anyone else want more punch?"

* * *

Stephanie entered her house at 8 pm. "Um hello? Anyone here?" She asked the dark house. "I acted surprised." She mumbled to herself entering the living room. Once she entered the light turned on to reveal her parents, her sister, Red, Thomas and Ella, Belle, and the dwarves all passed out on the floor. Stephanie looked around anxiously until her eyes spotted a hooded figure sitting on the couch.

Eris removed her hood and smiled at Stephanie, "Surprise." She greeted as she began to laugh.

* * *

Stephanie hurdled over Dopey as she went to Snow who was passed out in an arm chair, "Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Stephanie yelled after a few receiving no response she turned to her father and began to shake him, "Dad!"

"My, my. Looks like someone spiked the punch." Eris said standing up and removing the cloak. "Glad I don't drink." She frowned as she watched Stephanie feel for a pulse on her parents and sister. "You never witnessed the Potion of Delirium before have you? It affects the mind, makes the victims susceptible to their wildest imaginings." Eris smiled evilly, "By sunrise your family here will be driven mad. Well that is if they don't kill each other first."

Stephanie got up and grabbed Eris by her shoulders, "What do you want?"

Eris pushed Stephanie away freeing her from her vice-like grip, "Safe passage through the Labyrinth where the Tree of Rejuvenation resides. One bite of the fruit cures any illness...or madness."

"And a whole apple will rejuvenate someone's magic." Stephanie finished the sentence realization coming to her.

"We have so much to celebrate, your birth and my rebirth. Oh I'm Eris."

"Eris? That's impossible Circe trapped you in the Abyss."

"Yeah well Mab was kind enough to allow me one day's reprieve. Circe must have pissed her off," Eris said as she stalked Stephanie circling her like a vulture. "You see we need each other Stephanie. I no longer have the strength to defeat the Labyrinth's traps. And you won't find your way without me." Eris said with a smile.

"You're insane." Stephanie said walking up to Eris.

"Just misunderstood, so shall we go? Partner?"

* * *

Stephanie stepped outside and took out her cell phone. Searching for the number she texted, Operation Cobra, SOS! A minute later Regina appeared in purple smoke, "What is it? Where's Henry?"

Stephanie nodded to her head and moved away from Eris, "Wait outside I'll be right there." Stephanie told her leading Regina into the Living Room.

"What happened here?" Regina asked as she sauntered in the room looking around.

"That woman out there poisoned everyone with the Potion of Delirium. I texted Henry and she didn't get to him, but I need you to watch everyone here." Regina opened her mouth, "Regina please! You want to prove you're really good? Do something without Henry being around! All I ask is you restrain them and stop them from killing each other, and I promise Henry will know of this and so will my parents and Emma."

"You do know that you have to return to the Enchanted Forest, the apples growing on the Tree of Rejuvenation is the only antidote." Regina told her.

"I know," Stephanie said staring at her parents and sister.

Regina observed Stephanie's face, turning around she also looked at Snow, Charming and Emma. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Stephanie said turning to leave as Regina gave her a sincere smile.

* * *

Stephanie took out the Keyblade and opened the portal back to the Enchanted Forest, once Stephanie and Eris arrived Stephanie's clothes immediately reverted back to her Enchanted Forest outfit. **(A.N. Stephanie's outfit is like Snow's outfit in Season 2 except no cape and it's black and not white) **Turning to Eris she motioned for her to lead the way**.**

"It's funny after so little time together I feel as if I know you." Eris said glancing behind her.

"You don't," Stephanie answered following close behind her.

"Fate brought us together, although Stephanie I must admit you're not at all how I imagined you to be."

"How disappointing for you," Stephanie said sarcasm drooping from her words.

"Oh not at all, on the contrary, I couldn't have been more pleased. That look you gave me back at your house. All that fire and hatred in your eyes. Tell me Stephanie I'm wondering, did you wear that same expression when you found out the true affects of Regina's curse and that Mab wouldn't let you break it?"

Stephanie took a deep breath, she turned her head to Eris, "Don't push me."

"Oh but Darling, that's the beauty of it, I can. There's this new and dangerous side of you just waiting to be let out. I can feel it."

* * *

Regina had set everyone up either on a piece of furniture or against the wall, everyone was being held by a magical grip. She watched as Emma, Charming's, and everyone's eyes start to open and then glaze over. She was actually glad she restrained them right away considering the murderous and fitful rage James appeared in as he struggled maniacally against the magic grip.

* * *

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Eris danced around her as they continued to walk, "Cut it out."

"Oh now, now, Stephanie. Just because I poisoned your family doesn't mean we can't be nice to each other."

Stephanie put a hand to her temple, "Your fucking amazing." She mumbled angrily.

"You have no reason to be angry with me Stephanie. After all, I'm not the one that hung the giant bulls-eye on your family."

"Leave my family out of this conversation, Eris."

"No really let's think about this...if your parents weren't your parents. Well you would have grown up with them wouldn't you?" Eris skipped right up to Stephanie, "Your family's love is a curse."

Stephanie laughed, "What's my alternative? To be like you? Alone trapped in hatred? Like what has happened to so many villains?" Stephanie shook her head, "No thanks I'd rather take my chances."

Eris gave a little giggle, "Tell me Stephanie late at night, when you're in your bed in the dark all alone. Do you hear your mother screaming for you? When you were taking away from her by Mab?" Eris and Stephanie had begun to walk again as they were getting closer to the Labyrinth. "Do you sometimes think that Mab would have let you break the curse if you've shown her more respect? Maybe even called her Mom?"

"DROP IT! I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand!" Stephanie exclaimed stopping and facing Eris.

"Oh but I do understand. My family was torn apart and killed by a curse as well!"

"You didn't learn much from it did you?"

Eris and Stephanie now stood face to face, "I learned how to get exactly what I want, when I want it!" Eris told her pointing, "And now it's time for you to realize is that the only reason your parents and sister is still alive, is because I've allowed it!"

"And I suppose I owe you what? Thanks?" Stephanie asked stepping forward.

"Oh no, Stephanie. You. Owe. Me. All!" Eris countered stepping closer to Stephanie. Both of them stared at each with utter contempt.

* * *

Regina tried to block out the screams coming from Emma. She was trapped in some flashback and was terrified. Regina had cast a calming spell on both Red and Charming, she was contemplating casting one on Emma.

"No please, don't lock me in here!" Emma screamed as she fought against the magic grip.

Regina slowly walked over to Emma, "Shh, Emma calm down." She told her reaching out her hands a calm blue color as Emma began to calm.

Unbeknownst to Regina Snow had gotten up and walked out of the house...Snow's eyes were glazed over, she was talking to someone..."I'll follow you." She told her hallucination. "I'll will follow you, I will still protect you, even though you're gone. You won't ever be alone again." Snow mumbled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Stephanie and Eris had arrived to the entrance of the Labyrinth. "Oh what a lovely spot." Stephanie rolled her eyes at her traveling companion's definition of lovely. The entrance to the Labyrinth was littered with bodies of those who failed to enter. "Well an open door is like a friendly invitation." Eris said stepping forward.

Suddenly a large flame shot out at Eris forcing her to step back, "Halt all who seek passage must first answer my riddle. Fail and you will die."

Stephanie turned to Eris, "Care to be first?" Eris hissed at Stephanie.

"Give a name to this earthly conceit. It is unchangeable but it can change you. It can teach you or trap you. All who reside there are immortal but you can never go there. The answer lies before your eyes, choose your words before the sand runs its course!" The voice told them as an hourglass materialized and turned upside down...the sand began to run through.

"It's unchangeable..."

"All who reside is immortal..."

"It's the Realm of Magic!" The flame became bigger.

"It's not an actual place that's the point." Stephanie said pulling her back.

"Well you haven't said anything!" Eris yelled at her.

"Well shut up a moment and let me think." Stephanie told her.

Eris looked at the hourglass, "We're running out of time!"

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Maybe that's it..."

"Of course, it's time!" The flame got bigger, "Well that wasn't it! Do you have anymore brilliant ideas? Well answer!"

Stephanie looked around as the flames began to grow, "It's something to do with time," Stephanie told her as she thought frantically "It's the past!" Stephanie shouted. The flames stalled out and the hourglass disappeared. Stephanie and Eris approached the entrance, "After you." Stephanie said motioning for Eris to enter first.

Eris stepped up, but then paused letting Stephanie take the lead.

* * *

Snow continued to walk away from her home, "Stephanie." She mumbled as she reached out.

"Come on Mother," The hallucination said to Snow, "Soon all of us will be together, forever..."

* * *

Stephanie took the torch hanging from the wall, "I have an oil pouch that Rumpelstiltskin loaned me before we left. I can use that to keep this torch lit."

"Poor baby are you afraid of the dark?" Eris asked taking a deep breath.

"You don't look like you're doing well." Stephanie commented as she watched Eris stagger about.

"Oh Stephanie don't worry your pretty little head about me, I'll be good as new soon enough. In the meantime a little water should help." Eris told her walking towards the well that was in the middle of the entrance. Stephanie walked over and helped Eris who was struggling in pulling up the bucket. "Oh you're so polite, you're parents must be so proud!" Eris mocked as she drunk the water.

"Yeah," Stephanie said as she looked at the oil pouch.

"It will help you in your quest Dearie."

Stephanie could remember his words as she took his pouch. The thing about Rumpelstiltskin everything he says has meaning to it. There's something else she is meant to use this pouch for...

"The world doesn't deserve you." Eris voice brought Stephanie back to the present.

"It doesn't deserve you either," Stephanie responded taking a drink of water herself.

Eris laughed, "We're not as different as you like to think."

This time Stephanie laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes, we both think the wicked should be punished, although I see something you don't." Eris informed her.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll let me know what it is, won't you?" Stephanie said smiling as she moved the torch in front of her, "Ready?"

"All people are wicked Stephanie. And they deserve everything they're going to get."

"I've known too much good in the worlds to believe that."

"Good? Is that some kind of joke? If everyone was good...well then we wouldn't need you around would we?" Eris said with a smile as she took a final sip of water.

Stephanie sighed, "I've seen a lot of darkness in people. You know the child that watched her family die from a curse has my compassion. But! You had a choice and you chose evil, that's where my compassion ends."

Eris began to applaud, "Such a beautiful speech!" She sneered, "Your faith in good, in humanity, in the worlds, is absolutely touching and darling." Eris told her as she approached, "But let's see how well your faith holds up by morning. After all you just left Regina with your family." Eris reminded her, "Shall we?"

* * *

Stephanie and Eris continued to make their way through the Labyrinth, Stephanie made sure they were safe from all traps, while Eris directed them through the maze. Eris looked over at Stephanie, "You're not living up to my expectations. I imagined you'd spend the evening trying to redeem me."

"I try to help only those that want to be helped and that want to change." Stephanie told her.

"It's ironic, though, you and I share a similar enemy in Circe. It's not long ago you would have joined me in bringing her down."

"Wrong, our sense of justice isn't the same."

"Your right, I believe she deserves to die a very slow and agonizing death." Eris said as she began to get angry. Stephanie noticed when this woman got angry she began to lose the grip of her sanity.

"Vengeance isn't justice, if you understood that maybe you'd find peace." Stephanie told her facing her again.

"Peace? Peace? I've dreamed of peace, I've imagined it. Let me die so I could find it. Instead, I was thrown in the Abyss, in a section alone and isolated with just my hatred!" Eris exclaimed rage burning in her eyes. "The Abyss gave me the true meaning of torture!"

"Eris, rejuvenating your powers won't solve your problem." Stephanie said walking away. Eris hissed at her as she followed.

* * *

Regina had cast another calming spell on Red, it seemed that the potion was making her wolf attributes more prominent. She took a breath and glanced around at everyone, it seemed that when she got a few to be calm, others would start becoming rabid.

"Please hurry Stephanie it's almost sunrise!" Regina said to no one in particular as she glanced at her watch.

* * *

"I think the first thing I'll do is find Circe, rip out her tongue just so I can hear her whimper an apology." Eris said glee filling her voice.

"Hate to burst your bubble but you're not out of this yet."

"Oh Stephanie neither are you." She answered with a smirk.

Stephanie laughed and turned to face her, "When we make it to the Tree of Rejuvenation and when I save my family. You're going back where you belong and I'll do that myself!"

"Enough! No rooms can hold me haven't you figured that out yet? You're the only one who can stop me and to do that you'd have to kill me." Eris laughed, "But you can't your stupid misguided sense of right, justice, and good won't allow it."

This time Stephanie laughed, "You're overlooking something." Eris shook her head in an 'oh' response. "You're pretty much already dead. The only reason why you're still standing is because I need directions."

Eris looked at Stephanie pleasantly surprised, "I've underestimated you."

"I'm flattered."

"You know that means you overlooked something too."

"I doubt it." Stephanie said turning around waiting for Eris to show the rest of the way.

"You send me to the Abyss, and I won't go back alone. I'll take your nephew. What did you say his name was? Henry right?" Stephanie froze, her eyes beginning to darken, in fact they were changing to red, black, and yellow. "I'll dedicate an eternity to making that little boy suffer. I mean I got to you didn't I? I can get to him."

Stephanie suddenly turned and grabbed Eris by the throat slamming her up against the wall. Eris gasped for air but she was laughing, "That's it Stephanie, that's it. Kill me. I dare you." Stephanie growled as she glowed gold giving her an extra boost of strength lifting Eris off the ground. Reaching up Stephanie went to punch Eris in the face, but slammed her fist against the wall instead.

Eris fell to the ground laughing at Stephanie's anger, "Look at who's trapped in her hatred now."

* * *

Snow followed the hallucination of Stephanie into the library. Stephanie's image nodded towards the elevator. Snow stepped in to the elevator pushing the button for the roof...

Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he watched Snow. He noticed Snow walking in a trance like state, wondering why how she got out of Regina's sight he followed her at a distance he followed her. Making sure that she didn't do anything harmful to others or herself...

* * *

Stephanie stared at Eris pacing back and forth, "Are you lost?"

"Oh no, I'm fairly certain it's that way." She said pointing towards a section that almost looked caved in. Stephanie sighed as she went in the direction Eris pointed, when suddenly the wall behind her almost closed shut! Stephanie reached out with the torch stopping it from completely closing. She began to glow gold as she pulled apart the doors, unfortunately for Stephanie, the door also had a line of spikes running up and down the edge. Eris laughed, "Oh Stephanie I lied."

Stephanie grunted in frustration trying to pull the doors completely apart. "Lovely detail, did you know Xehanort set this trap up centuries ago? He's quite the craftsman and genius for designing this Labyrinth." Eris said as she ran her finger along a spike. "Mab! Stephanie is delivered as promise. I fulfilled my end of the bargain it's your turn."

Eris and Stephanie's head turned to a wall opening and revealing the Tree of Rejuvenation, the apples that grown on this tree had a gold skin. A lone torch lit beside the tree to give it the sacred affect. Eris smiled as Stephanie struggled, "It's not over yet!" She yelled at Eris.

"Oh Stephanie I've enjoyed our little adventure together. But I'm quite sure I can handle it from here." She told her picking up the torch Stephanie dropped and hit Stephanie with it. Stephanie screamed as she almost lost the grip on the door. She maneuvered herself but now found the spikes facing her. "Oh are you having fun yet? Don't worry you'll be reunited with your family soon enough." Eris told her smiling, "Goodbye Stephanie."

Stephanie glanced over to Eris walking over to the tree. She grimaced as she tried to push the door back and change her position. She watched as Eris took an apple off the tree and began to eat it. Stephanie closed her eyes trying to concentrate all her powers to her strength. Slowly but surely she began to push the door farther back, finally she reached the point where she could step forward and let go.

Stephanie gave a sigh of relief as she entered the room where the tree was. She looked around for Eris but didn't see where she went. Stepping forward she was suddenly met with a hand scratching at her eyes, Stephanie screamed in pain.

"Hmm delicious," She heard Eris say with an obvious smile to her voice. Eris turned and performed a round house kick knocking Stephanie off her feet. "Oh you're going to die on your birthday. How convenient." She said kicking Stephanie in the rib cage, Stephanie coughed and gasped in pain.

Stephanie slowly sat up as she began to recover as Eris did back handsprings towards the tree. Stephanie fought to stand up faster as Eris took the torch beside the tree and lit the tree on fire, "NO!" Stephanie screamed.

"Blow it out and make a wish birthday girl," Eris taunted as Stephanie and her began to fight while Eris shot out some magical spells. "You know it's too bad we couldn't work out our differences we would have made an unstoppable team."

Stephanie blocked Eris's punch, "I'm already part of a team." Stephanie told her as she punched Eris. Eris went flying across the room and hit the wall. As Eris was trying to get back up Stephanie went over to the tree and found four apples that weren't burnt. Picking them up she pulled out another item Rumpelstiltskin loaned her, a sack to place the apples in.

Eris got up and attacked again. Stephanie and Eris continued to fight, Stephanie blocked another attack by Eris. Eris was knocked to the ground hard, she rolled over and stood in front of the exit. "Oh why can't you just die like a good little girl?"

"Well because I unfortunately don't know when to quit." Stephanie said with a smile, "Oh and by the way Eris, I killed Circe about three months ago."

Eris screamed as she threw a fireball, Stephanie evaded the attack and smiled at her. "Well at least I won!" Eris taunted, "Because you won't make it out of here in time to save your family!"

Stephanie laughed, "Actually you're wrong about that too." Stephanie told her smiling as she held out the oil pouch. "Because I know something you don't, " She turned it over and a single drop of oil fell to the floor. "We're out of oil." Stephanie told Eris with a smile, Eris shrugged her shoulders. Stephanie turns and grabs a burning branch, she tosses it up into the air and in the hallway.

The branch hit the ground and immediately a line of fire lit the ground, Eris looked at Stephanie in anger and shock, "That will lead me right back to the entrance. What was that word you said to me earlier? Oh yeah, surprise!" Stephanie said with a grin.

Eris angrily pulled on the handle that would shut the door. She turned to attack Stephanie, but Stephanie moved and ducked. Eris hit the tree causing the fire to burn her face. Stephanie ran to the exit, "No please don't leave me Stephanie! I can't see!"

Stephanie groaned as she went back to help Eris, but Eris tried one more surprise attack, but this time due to the injury, Stephanie easily incapacitated her. Stephanie took off running and escaped the room just before the door closed, leaving Eris trapped inside.

* * *

Stephanie ran out following the path of fire as soon as she reached the entrance she opened the portal back to Storybrooke. She opened the door to see Red just breaking through Regina's magical grip with her wolf's strength. "Red!" Stephanie said in a loud voice, "Don't."

Unfortunately Red was a little insane and attacked. Stephanie as gently as possible knocked Red down, grabbing one of the apples out of the sack she pulled piece from it and put it in Red's mouth. Within seconds Red's eyes focused, "Stephanie?"

Stephanie sighed as Regina approached them, "Here," Stephanie said taking out the other apples, "Give one apple to the dwarves each need one bite, the other apple to Thomas, Ella, and Belle." Stephanie instructed cutting off a piece of one apple, "Give this to my Dad and Emma?" She told them handing the other apple to Regina, "You've seen my Mom?"

"She got away from me, Rumpelstiltskin said she was at the library." Regina told her. Stephanie nodded and took off running towards the library.

* * *

Snow stood on the roof looking over the town of Storybrooke. Stephanie was floating in front of her, "Just jump and we'll be together forever. You, me, Daddy and Emma." Stephanie's image told her mother.

Snow reached out for her daughter, "I'm coming, I love you Stephanie."

"I love you too, Mom." Stephanie called out to her mother from behind her.

Snow looked back and forth and turned to the hallucination, "What trick is this? She looks like you?"

Stephanie, the real Stephanie, took a step towards Snow, "Mom, please I'm right here."

"No, it's not true, my baby-girl is dead." Snow said turning away about to jump.

"Mom," Stephanie began to cry, "Mama, please! I'm not." Stephanie said with tears falling from her eyes. She held her hand out reaching for Snow.

Snow looked back and forth again but grabbed Stephanie's hand stepping off the ledge. Stephanie fell into her mother's arms embracing her. "Oh Mom," She said through tears. Looking up the at the sky she noticed the sun was about to rise, "Here I want you to eat this I brought it for you." She said holding up the small piece of apple.

"For me? That's nice of you, Sweetheart." Snow said still dazed taking the apple, taking a bite. Snow's eyes instantly cleared from the haze. Her eyes focused and went from one of confusion into frustration. "Stephanie!" She exclaimed giving her a slight slap on the arm.

"Ow!" Stephanie whimpered grabbing her arm.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick for you!" Stephanie flinched at her mother's tone. "And why the hell am I eating an apple?" She asked dropping the piece of fruit like it was hot.

"Mom, please this has been a very long night for me." Stephanie whined, "Let's go home."

* * *

"So sorry you missed your surprise party," Charming said as they entered the house.

Snow turned Stephanie to face her, "Is there a scratch on your face? Why do your eyes look irritated?"

Stephanie whined, "Mom please, I need sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were exiting the house, when Belle stopped, "Oh Stephanie there was someone here for you earlier. She wanted to give you a gift."

Stephanie nodded to Belle sharing a look with Rumpel and Regina, "Don't worry I got it."

Emma turned to her parents, "Did we miss something?"

"Probably," Charming said to his daughter as he watched Stephanie practically fall into Snow's arms.

"I'm going to help her go to bed," She said to her husband and eldest as they went upstairs.

* * *

Snow entered her and Charming's bedroom, Charming was already waiting for her in bed. "Regina filled me in." He told her as she began to undress.

"So did Stephanie, will you tell Emma tomorrow?" Charming nodded as Snow got into bed beside him. "Mab is really pushing to destroy Stephanie now."

"We'll be there for her Snow." Charming said pulling her into his chest. He leaned forward kissing his wife. It went from soft to passionate in an instant.

"I love you Charming, and I love our daughters and our grandson." Snow said into his lips. Charming grinned as they kissed again. "How about another date night soon?"

"If the universe lets us catch our breath." Charming said as they cuddled and laid down for the night.

**Yay Snowing at the end :) Internet Cookies and Hot chocolate with cinnamon to all that review! Ok this will be the last chapter until Sunday. The others are still being written. Have a good week everyone :)**


	35. Chapter 34-A Truth Spoken

**Disclaimers are the same; Here's chapter 34 all and I hope you like it. Thanks to all that have favored, followed, and reviewed. **

Chapter 34-A Truth Spoken

The Charming Family had just returned home from a town meeting. At the meeting the entire town had decided that they were going to start putting together a massive army to combat the ogres when they return back to their world. The surprising points of the meeting was that a representative of 'villains' showed up and said that they, the villains, would also aide in the war against ogres. The second surprise of the evening was that the Blue Fairy insisted when they return the fairies will do all they can to help rebuild the kingdoms, including the villages. The third surprise wasn't really a surprise, more like an idea to help making living more comfortable and easy in the enchanted forest. A few of the people that are plumbers and electricians here were going to find a way to help with heating, light, and plumbing...hey they had advantages in this world why not try to make some of them work in their world?

The family walked in exhausted from the normal day's activities, plus the town meeting. Emma was the first to turn the light on when she jumped in surprise, "August?!"

* * *

Pinocchio smiled, "It's really Pinocchio." He said with a grin. Emma still stared at him in shock, "Yeah I'm still a...wooden man." By now Charming, Snow, Henry and Stephanie had entered. "Your Highness, Your Majesties," Pinocchio greeted with a bow. "Henry you're looking good, kid."

Emma just stared in shock, Snow and Charming weren't that far behind her, Stephanie rolled her eyes and went over to sit down on the couch. Snow turned her attention to her daughter, "Stephanie what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, I have a feeling this will be a long night." Stephanie said drawing out the word 'long'.

Snow was about to answer when they heard the doorbell. Snow opened the door, "Blue? Geppetto? What are you doing here?"

"We need to come in Snow, please." Blue told her, "This is something we all need to discuss." Snow moved to the side to allow her guests to enter.

* * *

Charming had finally gotten his eldest daughter to move to the couch. For a moment he was just as stunned as she was but he quickly recovered from his shock. Emma still had a glazed look about her, "Hey Emma? Want to have some water?" He asked holding up a glass that Snow had just handed him.

"I think she may need something stronger." Stephanie said bringing out a bottle of wine and a bottle of rum. Snow followed her with glasses and together they poured the liquids into the glasses. Stephanie ran back in to get her father a beer. She handed it to him, "Trust me you're going to need this tonight Dad."

Charming took the can and stared questionably at Geppetto, Blue and the grown up Pinocchio? While Stephanie went back into the kitchen, Snow turned to her grandson, "Henry please go upstairs to your room." Henry opened his mouth to argue, "Henry please! We'll tell you what happens, but Pongo has had no one to play with today." Henry rolled his eyes in frustration but followed his grandmother's wishes.

Meanwhile, Blue, Reul Ghorm, watched the family take care of Henry as well as try to coax Emma out of her shock. She turned to Pinocchio, he had come to her a few days ago, she then had him reunite with his father, but there is only one thing that can turn him back into a man. They had to confess the truth about the wardrobe. Reul Ghorm also has to confess who she really is, _Stephanie is right, alcohol may be the best thing._

Snow was giving Emma a sip of wine. Once the liquid hit her daughter's throat, Emma began to blink. Her eyes began to focus more on the people around her, "Where have you been?!" Emma asked very loudly her eyes landing on Pinocchio.

Stephanie rubbed her ear, "And here we go."

Charming put an arm on Emma's back to calm her, "Emma please calm down. Your mother and I are very confused and... wait! Did you say you were Pinocchio?"

Snow looked at Geppetto, "But your son was seven when the cursed was cast? How can he be...thirty-five years old?"

Geppetto played with his cap nervously, "I have to tell you both something. The Blue Fairy and I lied to you."

Stephanie made snort into her rum and coke. "She's done more than just lie to you." She mumbled taking a drink.

Snow noticed Emma was shaking, she pulled her daughter close to her, "Geppetto, what do you mean lied?"

"The enchanted tree, the wardrobe, that I constructed for you...it could hold more than one." Geppetto said looking over at his son, "I told the Blue Fairy that I would only make the wardrobe if I could save my son..."

Charming was up on his feet in an instant, "You mean to tell me that two could go through and instead of my wife it was your son!"

"And the penny dropped," Stephanie mumbled as she took another drink.

Snow stood up and put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Calm down Charming I'm sure that's not what they mean...?"

Reul Ghorm look to up at Snow and Charming from her seat, "It's the truth. Pinocchio was sent through just before Snow went into labor."

"YOU ARE TELLING ME I WASN'T ALLOWED TO GO WITH MY DAUGHTER TO THE OTHER WORLD BECAUSE YOU SENT YOUR SON?!" Snow yelled after a moment. She turned to Reul Ghorm, "YOU ALLOWED THIS?" She accused as she began to pace.

Stephanie looked between her parents, her sister, who still hasn't moved from her spot, and their visitors. She watched her father clinching his fists, "What else don't we know?" He asked staring at Geppetto.

Emma suddenly snapped back into focus, "I can't do this!" She exclaimed running past Snow and up the stairs.

"Emma wait!" Snow called after her, but Charming put a hand on her shoulder, "I know she's need time." Snow agreed she then turned her attention back to their visitors, "Anything else you need to share? Before I kick you all out of my house..."

Pinocchio stood up, "Please your Highness. I was just a boy. My father told me to protect Emma and make sure she knew...but..."

Charming moved so he was now standing in front of Pinocchio, "But what?"

Pinocchio looked back at his father, he had to do this. It's the only thing that could return him back to flesh. "I left her."

"YOU LEFT HER?!" Charming bellowed as he went to grab him.

"CHARMING!" Snow shouted as she reached and pulled her husband back. "Geppetto I think it's time for you and your son to leave." She told him curtly.

Geppetto bowed his head and guided Pinocchio to the front door, "Your Majesties, please I beg your forgiveness. He was just a boy."

"Please Geppetto, just leave. I promise we will discuss this within a week." Snow told him diplomatically, but with none of her gentleness her voice usually carried. Geppetto and Pinocchio both bowed their heads and left.

* * *

Snow turned her attention to the Blue Fairy, "What?" She snarled as she went back to her. "What else haven't you told me?"

Reul Ghorm looked into the angry Queen's eyes, "Snow you wouldn't have been able to keep Stephanie. Mab would have taken her regardless. She wasn't supposed to grow up in a land without magic."

Stephanie now had her head in her hands willing for this night to end. Charming walked over to stand by his wife, "Blue how much do you really know?"

Reul Ghorm looked at them, "You mean Stephanie didn't tell you who I really am?" She asked looking at their daughter.

Stephanie eyes widened, "Oh no! We're not bringing me into this now. You did all of this!" Stephanie accused pointing at Reul Ghorm and running up the stairs to her own room.

"What does she mean?" Charming asked turning to Reul Ghorm.

Reul Ghorm sighed, "Queen Snow White, King James, I am not really a fairy. I am the power of good. I am a Power that Be. I am Mab's, Chernabog's, and Maleficent's sister. Mab is the power of neutrality personified, while Maleficent and Chernabog are the powers of evil personified." Reul Ghorm explained, "I never lost my memory and I was never truly affected by the curse. I came along like Maleficent to keep an eye on things and to make sure Emma broke the curse and to make sure Stephanie kept to her true destiny."

Snow blinked and shook her head, "Are you saying you've had the power to break the curse all along? Are you saying you could have stopped it?" Snow took a deep breath, "Please leave." Reul Ghorm acquiesced to Snow's request and left.

* * *

Snow and Charming stood staring into space, both couldn't comprehend all the information that was thrown at them this evening. After a moment they seemed to remember to breathe, then blink, then turn to each other. "We need to talk to them." Charming told her quietly.

Snow sighed and walked into her husband's open arms, "I know. I'll talk to Emma first..."

"Snow let me talk to Stephanie. You can focus on Emma." Charming told her as he held up his wife's chin leaning in for a kiss.

Snow met him as they kissed passionately. "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Emma?" Snow called out knocking on her daughter's door. Receiving no response she gently opened the door to see her daughter crying on her bed. "Oh Emma." Snow called her gently as she sat down and began to rub her daughter's back.

Emma stiffened at her mother's touch but slowly moved to a sitting position, "I'm sorry."

"Emma why are you sorry?" Snow asked running her hand through Emma's hair.

Emma whimpered and looked away, "I knew..."

"You knew what?" Snow asked gently, but when Emma failed to her answer she forced her daughter to look into her eyes, "You knew what Emma?"

"I knew about August...about Pinocchio." Emma told her in a whisper.

Snow dropped her hand, "What?" She asked in a whisper. "You knew?" Snow turned away, anger beginning to take over. She turned back to her daughter, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asked her daughter in a stern voice. "Emma I told you when we returned home we couldn't keep secrets from each other! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I forgot," Snow sighed and got up off the bed. "I promise I really forgot about it."

Snow put her hand against her head. She was beginning to get a migraine, "Emma this was kind of important. How could you just forget?" Emma opened and closed her mouth she couldn't explain. Snow waved her hand in the air, "I can't talk about this right now." Snow told her walking out the door.

Emma flinched as her mother slammed her door, "Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She whimpered to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile as Snow was knocking on Emma's door, James walked to Stephanie's door. "Stephanie?"

"What?" Stephanie asked opening her door.

"You doing ok?" James asked her from outside the door. Stephanie sighed and moved inviting her father in, "I wanted to make sure you were alright." James told her as she closed the door.

Stephanie shrugged, "No."

"What do you know about Reul Ghorm?" James asked sitting beside his daughter.

"That she sacrificed our family's happy ending for the greater good. She did it because she didn't know what Mab was planning and when she did, she still didn't do nothing." Stephanie told him standing up and pacing, "Then," Stephanie laughed, "Then she tells me not only is my original destiny was to take on Chernabog and Maleficent, but because Mab interfered I'm the only one that can handle her."

James was shocked about what his daughter told him about her conversation with Reul Ghorm, "Stephanie it wasn't fair what happened to us. But we, your mother and I always have tried to do what is right and just for our kingdom, for our realm."

"But you had the choice, this choice...with Emma and the wardrobe and me was taken out of all of our hands!" Stephanie pointed out sitting beside her father. "You know when we were trapped in Rumpelstiltskin's cell, Emma said she was pawn just chosen to break the curse." James began to rub his daughter's back in a comforting circle. "I think I'm the pawn." Stephanie finished as she began to cry.

"CHARMING!" Stephanie and James jumped at the sound of Snow's angry voice.

James sighed, "I need to go see what's happened. We're not done talking about this and I want your mother to hear this too."

Stephanie continued to look down, "Ok."

James put his hand on his daughter's head as he gently caressed her head, "Stephanie, give us a half hour and then come down. We will deal with this." He gently kissed her forehead and went out to talk to his wife.

* * *

Snow waited for her husband in their bedroom. James walked in and shut the door, "Snow what is it?"

"Emma knew."

"She what?"

"Yes, she knew and she didn't tell us." Snow told him. James noticed Snow was about to break he ran to her side and enveloped her into a comforting embrace. "Then she says she forgot to tell us!" Snow told him as she began to cry. "Plus I find out by someone we thought was a fairy, isn't the fairy, and she said I wouldn't have gotten to raise Stephanie anyway!" James held Snow closer, "Oh James why did this happen to our family?!"

"Snow, Emma did find us. We've been progressing as a family nicely. Stephanie came back to us just as soon as the curse broke and we saved her from Mab's grasp." James held Snow tighter. "I also believe that if the curse was never cast we could have raised both our daughters. But we are together now, this is just a small, upsetting hurdle, but it wasn't our fault." He pulled away to hold Snow's face in his hands, "We can't change what happened, but we can talk about it, deal with it, then move on."

Snow nodded as her husband wiped away her tears, "I know. I just didn't know how to process this information."

James brought her in for another hug, "Well, why don't you collect yourself, then come back downstairs. We will talk to our daughters and deal with this. As a family." Snow nodded, "I'll go check on Henry."

* * *

Emma slowly made her way downstairs. She was expecting the worst from her parents, she was expecting them to tell her to leave. That they didn't want her anymore, because she didn't tell them about August. She held her baby blanket close to her, like a shield, as she made her way into the living room. She could hear her parents talking but didn't know what they were discussing. She stood nervously in the living room, in front of them, bracing herself.

Snow looked up from her spot with Charming on the couch, she had calm down considerably and was listening to Charming about what he found out from Stephanie. They had just finished and she was going to go get her daughters, but her eldest already stood before them. "Emma?" She questioned as she saw the fear in Emma's eyes. She slowly approached her daughter, "Emma," She called again.

"I didn't mean not to tell you. Either of you," Emma said quietly, she sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears. "When I found out I still didn't believe in the curse, then Henry ate the poison apple, then I fought a dragon, then the curse broke, then we met. And I thought about it then, but...then the wraith came...and Stephanie fell, we fell after her..." Emma ranted as she looked at anything other than her parents. "I was thinking about it when we were walking towards our castle, but...after seeing everything and all we've been through...I let it go and didn't believe what I initially thought."

Snow put her hands around her baby and closed her eyes in sadness when she noticed Emma flinch. "Emma I want you to breathe in and out slowly." She told her gently, "I want you to remember that you're with me and your father. We are not part of the foster system, we are not any of those people that hurt you." Emma nodded as she continued to breathe. "Now tell us what you initially thought."

Emma took a deep breath, "I initially thought you sent a little boy so you two would have to be away from each other." Snow opened her mouth, "I know it's not true, Mom. And I promise I really did forget." Emma told her getting anxious again.

Snow brought her daughter in for hug, "Emma I believe you. I'm sorry I got upset. I just felt lied too, and it hurt to think you lied to me." Emma laid her head on Snow's shoulder, "Come on let's sit down. We still need your sister to come down."

Emma let her mother led her to the couch, but surprised both her and Charming when she sat in her father's lap. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Snow smiled as she sat beside her husband and caressed their daughter's head while Charming held her to him, "We don't blame you, honey. We're just sorry what happened. One of us would have gone with you...we were supposed to." He told her holding her close.

* * *

"Mom?" Snow stopped caressing Emma's head as she turned to face her youngest. "Are you mad at me?"

Snow got up and walked over to Stephanie, "No baby," She answered pulling Stephanie to her for a hug. Snow pulled away and led Stephanie to the couch, sitting down she tugged on Stephanie's arm. Stephanie followed her mother's lead until she found herself sitting in her mother's lap.

Charming reached over and grabbed Stephanie's hand, "I want you both to listen to me. Your mother and I are upset of what happened, we're upset that destiny was taken out of our hands. But we have each other now. And we won't ever let either of you go," he told them as he felt Emma snuggle closer. "And I want you both to know you are not pawns." He told them, "I do not what to hear either of you refer to yourselves as such again. Understood?"

"Yes Dad," Emma answered.

Stephanie nodded as she snuggled into Snow. "Stephanie we need you to answer." Her mother whispered to her.

"I understand Dad." Stephanie answered as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"Alright well, let's go turn in for the night. I don't know about all of you, but I'm exhausted." Charming said after a moment of comforting silence. "If you girls want to sleep with Snow tonight, that's fine, I don't mind sleeping with Henry."

"Is Henry alright?" Emma asked as both her and James stood up. "I meant to..."

"He's fine Emma, I checked in on him."

"I'll go check on him, Mom can I stay with you?" Snow nodded, Emma smiled as she and her father went upstairs.

Snow watched her husband and daughter go upstairs, "Want to sleep with me tonight too?" She asked the daughter still in her lap. Stephanie nodded, "Alright let's go..."

* * *

Charming woke up around 2:30 am, he rubbed his eyes. What woke him up? Checking on his grandson and satisfied he was sound asleep. Charming decided to get up for a glass of water. First he walked to his and Snow's bedroom. Looking in he saw Snow sleeping with Emma cuddled up to her, but a spot on the bed was empty...where was Stephanie?

Gently closing the door, James turned and walked down the hall to Stephanie's bedroom. He gently cracked the door open, peering inside he noticed the room was empty..."Huh?" He mumbled to himself. He shut his daughter's bedroom door and made his way downstairs.

He was almost at the kitchen when he heard sounds coming from the living room. He walked in and there sitting on an arm chair with her baby blanket was Stephanie. "Hey, what are you doing?" He whispered kneeling beside the chair.

Stephanie looked away from TV screen, "Playing Risk Factions." She glanced at her father, "It was originally a board game but they made it available to play on the Xbox." Stephanie explained nodding to the TV.

James took a seat on the couch, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't," Was the only answer he got.

"Can you tell me why?" Stephanie stole a quick glance at her father, James nodded with understanding. "We'll handle it like a family, together." He reminded his daughter.

Stephanie shrugged, "I know. It still bothers me."

"I know it does," James turned his attention back to the TV. He got up and grabbed another controller. "Can I play?"

Stephanie smiled as she began to explain the game to her father.

**End of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I was hoping to get another one up, please review it will help motivate me! **


	36. Chapter 35-Hiding Storybrooke

**Disclaimers are the same; I'm sorry for the short chapter, I hope you like it... I have the next 20 chapters planned so I hope you guys can excuse this chapter...I hope you like it. Please review; thanks to all that favorite and follow the story you guys are the best. Thanks for the support!**

Chapter 35-Hiding Storybrooke

Snow woke up with Emma snuggling close to her. She smiled at her daughter and watched her sleep for a few moments. She reached up and moved her hair out of her face, "Emma, time to wake up sweetheart." She nudged her gently.

Emma mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to her mother. "Don't want too. It's Saturday, we deserve a weekend."

Snow laughed, "I agree, so let's get up, check on Henry, then we can be lazy today." Emma moaned and got up. Snow smiled and turned to her side to get her other daughter up, but was surprised to see that side empty, "Emma did you see Stephanie get up?"

Emma shook her head as she gathered her baby blanket and went to her room. Snow stared at the spot beside her with a confused expression. Shaking her head she got up and went to shower. Once she was showered and dressed for the day she made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

Snow stopped walking at the sounds coming from the living room. She frowned walking in, as she noticed the TV was on, but then turned to the couch. She smiled as father and daughter fell asleep snuggled on the couch. Snow gently approached her husband, "James?"

James jumped a bit, then stretched when he recognized his wife, "Snow? What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning. How long have you been down here?" Snow asked as James gently moved Stephanie so she was laying comfortably on the couch.

"I came down around 2:30 this morning found her playing this game." James told her standing up. "She couldn't sleep last night." James explained as they walked into the kitchen.

Snow frowned, "She didn't wake me?" She asked him as she began to get ingredients for breakfast together.

James came up behind Snow and held her, "I think she was too tired to wake you." James said as he rubbed Snow's back, "I think she feels guilty that she's having so much trouble with things." Snow leans against her husband, "She knows and believes what we tell her Snow. I think she was just trying to clear her mind."

* * *

After waking Henry and Stephanie the family sat together for breakfast, "So what are we doing today?" Henry asked his family.

"Sleep," Stephanie and Emma said at the same time.

"We could practice sword fighting, after you take care of your horse Henry." Charming suggested to his grandson. "I know we haven't been able to do that lately."

"That'll be great, can Pongo come?"

"Anyone think to look for the other 100 dalmatians?" Stephanie asked her family.

"You mean they're real?" Henry asked with an excited voice.

Stephanie shrugged, "If we're real they're real."

"Thanks for that Sis, you're going to send him on a quest to find them." Emma mumbled in Stephanie's ear.

"You're welcome." Stephanie said with a cheeky grin.

However, the lazy Saturday they were trying to plan suddenly became very urgent. Charming reached for his cell phone, after answering it he turned to his family. "There has been an accident at the city limits." He told them.

Emma and Stephanie dropped their forks as they raced to get ready. After dropping Henry off at Regina's; Snow, Charming, Emma, and Stephanie made their way to the city limits.

"Grumpy what happened?" Charming asked getting out of the police car with his family following him.

Grumpy stood beside Rumpelstiltskin, "We were doing our patrol of the borders. Then we run across him!" Grumpy pointed to Rumpelstiltskin, "Then the next thing we know this car was swerving out of control."

"I was just out here checking out the border," Rumpelstiltskin said putting his hands up in defense.

"He needs to be sent to the hospital." Emma said checking on the driver.

"Did he see you use magic?" Snow asked Rumpelstiltskin while Emma radioed for an ambulance.

"I don't know, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin answered just as the ambulance was pulling up.

Stephanie walked up beside her parents, "If this outsider saw magic. Our world will be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Snow, Red, James, Ella, Thomas, Abigail, Frederick, Aladdin, Jasmine, Grumpy, Emma and Stephanie all stood in the hospital waiting for Dr. Whale's update on their visitor. "Here give me the phone." Charming said to his wife grabbing for the phone.

"Stop it, you won't be able to hack it."

"She's right there could be ten thousand possible combinations."

"What do we do if he saw magic? That could mean trouble for us all," Abigail said squeezing Frederick's hand.

"Yeah you've seen what they've done to people with magic. E.T., Splash, etc..." Grumpy reminded them, "That's why we have such a bad feeling about this."

"Dr. Whale, what's the news?" Emma asked as Dr. Whale approached him.

"His chest was crushed in the crash. He was drowning in his own blood, he died in the ambulance " Dr. Whale told them as Snow, Charming, Stephanie, Emma, Red, Grumpy, Ella, Thomas, Abigail, Frederick, Aladdin, and Jasmine approached him.

Everyone stood in silence, James was about to speak when he noticed more people coming towards them. "Blue, Rumpelstiltskin..."

"Cora?" Emma said shocked at seeing Cora in the room. In fact all the villains were in the room.

Stephanie glanced around as she saw Maleficent standing beside Reul Ghorm, Stephanie moved closer to her mother, "This can't be good if evil and good are standing side by side with each other." She whispered to her mother as she felt her hand grip her own.

Reul Ghorm stepped forward, "Maleficent, Chernabog, and I have spoken. We need to do things that will prevent something like this from ever happening again. We suggest a town meeting with all of you." She pointed to Snow and Charming and the rest. "And us," She said motioning to all the magic users.

Charming turned to his family and the other royals, "We have nothing to lose here. I agree with them, we have to do something to keep people from coming here."

* * *

"We all don't want humans coming to this town. But what do you suggest we do about this situation?" Jasmine asked the council that had formed.

"This never would have happened if I ran this town," King George said from his seat. James rolled his eyes.

"George," Maleficent said from her chair with authority, "We're not here to declare all out war on our enemies. As much as I would love to engage in our good vs. evil war. We're here to protect our world, our way of life."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ella asked from her seat in between Red and her husband.

"I created a spell with a staff that protected Hook and me from my daughter's curse. We thought we could create this shield that will protect and hide the town."

"So it blocks the town from sight, but how does it stop someone from driving in?" Emma asked from sitting in between her father and Aladdin.

"If they start to approach our town from any of the roads that lead in from outside the borders, they will see something that will cause them to turn around. If they are to drive anywhere close to the border lines the car will stop."

"What will they see?"

"A cliff, or forest, something that can't be penetrated." Reul Ghorm explained to the group. "This spell will be a combination of both light and dark magic."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better." Stephanie said from Snow's side.

Reul Ghorm smiled at Stephanie, "You're supposed to lock it."

"What?"

"This is how it will work. Emma will hold the staff in the middle of the town. It will spread out and surround the town. Then Stephanie will stand on the outside and lock the front door." Rumpelstiltskin explained from his chair.

"And what's the price my daughters will have to pay for this?" Snow asked them.

Reul Ghorm and Maleficent exchanged a look, "There is no price for Emma." Reul Ghorm answered, "The price is Stephanie needs to defeat Mab. That's the only way we'll ever go home."

"We need to find out who's family that outsider belongs too and send the body away as quick as possible." Emma told them.

"Then handle it, the sooner he's gone. The sooner we can cast the spell."

* * *

The next day Emma went right to work to calling the outsider's family. They made arrangements for the body to be sent out of Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Snow and James spoke with Reul Ghorm about the spell that was going to be cast to make sure no one got screwed over particularly their daughters, since they would be the ones casting the curse.

A day later, Snow stood beside Emma at the middle of the town where Reul Ghorm, Maleficent, and Cora told them to meet. Regina also stood on the opposite side of Snow to make sure her mother didn't double cross them. Meanwhile Stephanie and James stood at the main street leading out of town. Stephanie stood across the border while her father stayed in the town lines. "We're ready here Snow." James said from his cell phone.

Snow turned to Emma, "They're ready."

Emma walked forward nervously, Cora handed her the staff. Emma took a gulp of air. She held the staff up above her head, she began to glow gold as she slammed the staff to the ground.

Like when Cora cast the spell, a clear energy of magic shot up from the staff. It made a dome shape around the entire town, the forest, and about twenty-five miles of Ocean. Charming and Stephanie watched as the magic fell to the ground in front of them. Stephanie then summoned her Keyblade and pointed it out in front of her.

Charming and Stephanie heard a lock sound, "I think it worked..."

"Yeah, we'll still have a patrol out here every night though." Charming told her, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I will meet you there." Stephanie answered as she crossed the line back into town. She watched her father leave. She turned around back towards the town, "What?" She asked as suddenly the wind began to pick up around her. She turned to see a lightning strike a tree above her, Stephanie turned and tried to cover her head, but the tree branch fell and hit her hard.

As Stephanie laid unconscious someone ran the dream catcher over her head...

**Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger; sorry if chapter was little short, couldn't really find the flow to write it. But I needed to do something to protect Storybrooke from outsiders. The next few chapters will be longer...a lot longer. Please review and I hope you like it. Within the next two chapters you will find out if Snow and Charming forgive Pinocchio and Geppetto.**


	37. Chapter 36-Lost and Found

**Disclaimers are the same; I'm back and ready to write and I'm even updating early! Thanks to all that now follow, that favorite and review. I hope you all had a good last two weeks and aren't too mad at me for a cliff hanger. Yay Once returns tonight, but without further ado Happy Reading!**

Chapter 36-Lost and Found

Stephanie awoke moments later, she looked around unaware of her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked to no one as she walked back into town.

"Hello, Stephanie." Granny greeted as she watched the girl walk down the street. "Your family is inside waiting for you."

Stephanie stared blankly at Granny, "My family?"

Granny put an arm on the girl, "Stephanie are you alright?"

Stephanie looked down at the hand that was holding her arm, she looked up in the woman's concerned eyes, "Who's Stephanie?"

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was doing inventory in his shop. He went around checking items, checking their place, and marking them on his notebook. He opened up a cabinet and checked all the items inside. He was about to close when he froze. "Where is it?"

He asked opening the cabinet door wider, "Where is my dream catcher?"

* * *

Granny stared in shock at the young woman in front of her, "You don't know who you are?"

"I don't even know where I am." Stephanie told her as she looked around anxiously.

Granny glanced back anxiously toward the diner, "Why don't you come inside. It's my diner, you can get a drink of water?" Granny suggested holding an arm up to Stephanie.

Stephanie took a step back, "I'd rather stay here."

Granny hesitated for a moment, "Alright, please wait here for me." Stephanie eyes widened in fear. "Please I won't hurt you. I just... please! I'm going to go find someone to help you." Stephanie nodded, Granny smiled and turned around and quickly ran into the diner.

"Whoa Granny where's the fire?" Red asked as her grandmother raced in.

"Snow, James! Stephanie is outside," Granny said trying to catch her breath. "She doesn't remember who she is."

"What?" The diner asked all together as Snow and Charming stood up.

"Where is she?"

"Outside."

Snow jumped up and ran towards the door, when she reached the knob she slowed her pace to a calm steady walk. She turned and motioned for her husband to stay at the door, she didn't want to overcrowd her daughter. She walked out and gently approached her, "Hi," She greeted with a gentle smile.

Stephanie raised her head and looked blankly at the woman in front her, "Hi," She whispered but suddenly felt an instant tug on her heart. Stephanie slowly began to back away fear evident her eyes.

When Stephanie looked at her, Snow felt an instant tug on her heart as well, "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you." Snow told her taking a small step forward. "I won't let anyone harm you, and I won't ever harm you."

Stephanie stopped backing away, she knew this woman spoke the truth. "Have we met before?"

Snow felt her heart break as she stared at her daughter, she blinked away her tears before any could fall, "Yes, we have."

"I...I don't remember, I don't remember who I am or where I am!" Stephanie told her, her voice rising with each confession as panic began to settle in.

Snow held her hands out in calming gesture, "It's alright, it's alright. I know this is very hard for you and I know you must feel terrified. I need you to tell me, are you hurt at all?"

Stephanie stopped panicking at the odd question, she tenderly reached up and rubbed the back of her head, "My head hurts...feels like I slammed into something."

Snow smiles, "Ok we may have a cause of why you can't remember." She said gently taking another step forward, "Please come with me, I know someone who can take a look at your head. He's a doctor." Snow told her holding her hand out.

Stephanie stared at the hand reaching out to her, "I can't," She told her fear still evident in her voice.

Snow took a deep breath, "My name is S...Mary." She grimaced, she hated the idea of using her 'cursed name' to her daughter, but she didn't want to frighten her. She was unsure how she would respond to someone named, 'Snow White'. "Please let me help you."

"I can't, nothing makes any sense to me!" Stephanie told her backing away again. "I have to go!"

"Wait!" Snow yelled at her daughter's back as she ran. "Shit!" She turned around to face her husband.

"What happened?" He asked as he watched his daughter run.

"She's terrified, she really doesn't know or remember who I am. She doesn't know where she is..." Snow told him with a tear falling. James could hear the worry and fear in his wife's voice.

"Alright, I will go look for her. I'll take Emma too. Try seeing if Blue will meet with us, hopefully she'll know what's wrong with her."

"Ok," Snow said with a sigh, "James?" James turned to face his wife.

"Yes?" He asked with his hand on the knob, he was on his way back inside to grab Emma.

"Be careful, she's really terrified." James nodded coming back to Snow and kissing her. He turned back and went inside the diner and got Emma.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin walked side by side with Belle. They were making their way to Snow's office when they caught a glimpse of Stephanie running down the street.

"What's going on?" Belle asked turning to Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm not sure," Rumpelstiltskin answered. He motioned for Belle to follow as they followed Stephanie. "We'll follow her at a distance. I don't want to get in the way." Belle nodded agreement.

Rumpelstiltskin watched on with confusion, "Why is she at the town border?"

Stephanie stopped running she could hear...music? She recognized it from somewhere but where? She shook her head trying to clear the painful pounding. "Are you lost, my Child?" Stephanie jumped as she turned to see a woman in sleek black gown covered in jewels and crystals with raven black hair. "Are you lost?"

Stephanie began to sway the music in her head was so hypnotic, the mystical woman held her hand out, "Let me show you the way. Come to me." Stephanie took the woman's hand, "Come with me and you will remember everything."

Rumpelstiltskin watched Stephanie disappear in a portal, "Who was that?" Belle asked him.

"We need to get to Snow and Charming!" Rumpelstiltskin told her as they urgently ran back to town. "Now!"

* * *

"We've looked everywhere for her, we can't find her." Emma told her mother as she sat down on the couch in a frustrated huff. Snow could hear the worry and growing fear mounting in Emma's voice.

"We asked around, some saw her running by, but no one paid attention where she was going." James told his wife. "Is Blue coming?"

"I've been waiting for her." Snow answered massaging her temple. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You should Dearie..."

* * *

Mab smiled at Stephanie, "This was, is where you sleep." Stephanie turned to Mab as she walked around her 'room.'

"This is a huge room," Stephanie commented unbeknownst to her, Mab grabbed a crystal from the desk in the room. "Can I stay in here a bit?"

Mab smiled, "Of course, it will assist with your memories." Mab excused herself and left Stephanie.

Stephanie watched Mab leave and took a deep breath. _That woman makes me feel so uneasy._ She thought with a frown. She continued to look around her 'room.' A sense of dread and loneliness washed over her like a wave. "Do I really live here?" She asked the room as she felt another tug on her heart.

* * *

Snow placed a hand over her heart, she felt another tug again. She turned to her husband, he gave her a knowing look. She knew he felt it too. "So Stephanie is missing with no memories, then you see her leave with Mab? Plus the dream-catcher is missing...anyone else noticing a pattern and maybe Mab having something to do with it?" Emma asked her parents.

"If Mab did steal my dream-catcher then Stephanie is in grave danger." Rumpelstiltskin told them as he sat down. "Memories make the person who they are, as we all know from experience, with Stephanie her powers are tied to her heart and her love for her family..."

"It means Stephanie can't use her powers, not while she's lost her memories." Reul Ghorm finished entering the office. "It was Mab who did it. I spoke with Maleficent she saw Mab take Stephanie to her palace. If Stephanie accepts Mab and pledges allegiance to her..."

"Stephanie is under Mab's control again," Snow finished she turned to her Reul Ghorm, "Take me to her!"

"She doesn't know who you are Snow, how will you help? She needs her memories back," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. "Mab has Stephanie's memories probably stole away... somewhere protected."

"Then we need to find the dream-catcher." Emma answered determinedly.

"No, Mab would have transferred the memories to something where it could be held and kept away from your daughter." Reul Ghorm explained.

"We will not allow Mab to do this!" Charming exclaimed standing up. "Take us to Mab! We can get her and save her. We, our family, always find each other. Now send us to Mab!" Charming ordered standing tall to Reul Ghorm.

"I will send you, but it may be too late." Reul Ghorm told them as she opened up a portal. "For all of us."

Snow grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows while Charming grabbed his sword. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Emma ran up beside them. "I'm coming with you. Plus we may need to split up there. To find Stephanie and her memories."

Charming nodded, "Alright let's go." He said leading his wife and oldest daughter to save his youngest...

* * *

Mab looked up in glee from her throne. She felt her sister open a portal, _We have visitors. Mab thought as a sinister grin formed on her face. Getting up she went to collect Stephanie. As she walked out she passed a crystal glowing gold._

* * *

Mab stood in front of Stephanie, "Now Child, I've found a way to return your memories. Like I mentioned before, you're very powerful and very important. But like your memories, your powers are confused right now. They need to be committed to someone."

"What do you mean?"

Mab smiled, "We were always strongest when our powers were together. You need to pledge yourself to me. Your mother."

* * *

"Ok here's the plan, your Mother and I are going to distract Mab. Emma when we have Mab's full attention you need to look for something or anything that could hold Stephanie's memories." Charming told his daughter as he and Snow got ready. They were hiding in the hallway that lead to the throne room.

"Be careful that no one falls into the Abyss, but if there's a chance to put Mab inside again take it." Snow instructed as she knocked an arrow into position at the ready.

"And if Stephanie resists?" Emma asked quietly.

"She won't," Snow answered, "Emma don't go until we've clearly gotten Mab's attention." Emma nodded as she watched her parents get ready. Snow turned and raised her eyebrows at her husband.

Charming smiled bringing his sword up at the ready, "Let's go!"

* * *

Stephanie found herself kneeling in front of this so called magic queen who claims to be her mother, but every time she tried to proclaim her loyalties and call this woman, 'mother' she can't! Stephanie took a breath and tried to speak, "I...I..."

Mab looked anxiously towards the entrance, "Come on! You can do it! Say it!" She exclaimed, Stephanie jumped in slight surprise and even fear at Mab's tone.

"Mab she doesn't seem interested." Charming greeted his sword raised.

Mab and Stephanie turned to face James and Snow White. "Ah, Snow White and Richard what an honor for you to witness this moment." Mab said in triumph while Charming rolled his eyes at the sneer Mab gave his real name.

Stephanie stared in shock, _Snow White? Prince Charming? Why would they be here?_ She thought as she had a sudden urge to stand.

"I don't enjoy witnessing brain-washing." Charming responded charging at Mab.

Mab smiled and stood up, "Stay here Stephanie. Let me deal with this."

Snow watched Mab throw a spell at her husband. She didn't want to signal Emma yet, not until she found..."There, that has to be it!" Snow mumbled to herself as she rushed toward the glowing crystal.

Mab turned to see Snow racing towards the crystal. "No!" She exclaimed as she pulled Snow into a magic grip tossing her at her husband.

Charming caught Snow as she came crashing into him, "Owe." They both said as they helped each other to their feet. They stood in a defensive stance, but now they had Mab's full attention.

Emma watched from her hidden spot, she saw her mother move for the crystal. "That's it," She mumbled to herself as she watched her mother get thrown at her father, "Now!"

Mab froze Snow and Charming in their place, "There now you'll watch yours become mine." She sneered at them, "The first thing I'll have her do is kill her own father, since you killed my son!" Mab threatened Charming as they glared at each other.

"You won't manipulate her Mab, even without her memories. She's too pure to fall to your evil." Charming told her with a smirk. He clearly had the faith in his daughter.

Stephanie gulped as she watched Mab talk to Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow turned and made eye contact with Stephanie, she mouthed. "It will be alright. Trust me." At that moment they both felt their hearts tug.

* * *

Emma snuck past Mab while she taunted her father, there she saw the crystal lying on an altar. She picked it up and immediately felt the warmth that she's come to recognize as her sister. This is Stephanie's memories! "Oh Mab, you should guard your possessions more carefully."

Mab turned in surprise, "NO!" She shouted as she saw Emma holding the crystal. "Give me that!"

Emma smiled, "Sure, Stephanie catch!" She called out tossing the crystal into the air.

Mab, Snow, Charming, Emma and Stephanie all watch the crystal shatter on the floor in front of Stephanie. Once the crystal shattered the gold energy formed a silhouette image of Stephanie as integrated itself back into her mind. Stephanie gasped and shook her head, "Where...how did I get here?"

"Stephanie?" Emma questioned as she stood beside her.

"Emma? Why am I here?"

Mab rolled her eyes, "Fine. I've really had enough of this!" She declared forming a fireball in her hand. She threw it at the sisters.

"Emma!"

"Stephanie!" Both Snow and Charming shouted at the same time.

Stephanie and Emma ducked only to realize nothing happened. They looked up to see Reul Ghorm standing in between them and Mab. "Hello Sister."

Mab smiled, "Reul Ghorm."

Reul Ghorm motioned behind Snow and Charming as a portal appeared, "Go." She said freeing Snow and Charming.

Snow reached for her daughters. Stephanie went straight to her mother's arms. "What happened to me?" She asked staring into Snow's eyes.

"Let's go," Snow whispered as Charming, Emma, Snow and Stephanie walked out through the portal.

* * *

"You can't have her anymore Mab. I'm giving you one chance here and now. Stop this crusade."

"No. I will be a god and I will control all!"

Reul Ghorm smiled sadly, "Then Sister, I will not interfere, when you are defeated."

* * *

Snow sat in the booth behind Stephanie while Doc looked over her head. He would ask her questions testing her memories. Snow rubbed her daughter's back as Doc finished, "Well she does have some head trauma, but nothing too severe."

"What about my memories?"

Doc looked behind Stephanie at Snow then back to Stephanie, "Because of your head trauma your memories are still a little scrambled. Which is why you know the curse is broken, but can't remember your age, it also explains why it was difficult for you to answer questions."

"So all her memories are there?"

"I believe so, I think her head trauma is causing her the distress of not being able to process or think clearly."

"Doc is right," Reul Ghorm confirmed as she teleported in beside Doc, Doc jumped in surprise. "Her head trauma is causing her mind to feel disoriented and foggy. But she does have her memories back and she'll be herself again within the next few days."

Stephanie glared at Reul Ghorm, "I remember my conversation with you, I remember the Awakening, I also remember that I really don't like you."

Snow gave Reul Ghorm a smirk, "Yep I think she's going to be fine." Snow said gently caressing her daughter's head. She maneuvered behind Stephanie and got out of the booth. She walked up to Reul Ghorm, "Thank you."

Reul Ghorm smiled and bowed her head, "I will see you soon." She told her as she teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile Charming was making his way to Geppetto's shop, "Geppetto?"

"Your Highness," Geppetto greeted a little wary of his King. "How can I help you?"

"My wife and I forgive you and your son." Charming told him as he looked in the man's eyes, "As a father I understand what you did, plus I'm not one to keep grudges." Geppetto smiled with relief he held is hand out. Charming held his hand out and grasped Geppetto's, the two shook hands. "Just give us time, we're still..."

"Of course, thank you. I have to go and find my son, the Blue Fairy said once you forgave us he..." Charming nodded his head in understanding as the two men left the shop.

* * *

Emma was playing Mario-Kart with Henry when they heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Henry exclaimed jumping up and moving towards the door.

"Miss Swan," Rumpelstiltskin greeted letting himself in.

"What do you want?" Emma asked standing behind her son putting a protective arm around him.

"Remember the deal you owe me?" Well I'm cashing in." Rumpelstiltskin informed her with a grin.

At the same time; Snow, Charming, and Stephanie entered the house with pizza. "What are you doing here?" Charming asked we he noticed their visitor.

"Collecting on a deal from your oldest daughter." Rumpelstiltskin answered pointing at Emma.

"This is not..."

"You do honor your agreements don't you Miss Swan?" Emma nodded, "Good, pack a bag. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Leaving?" Snow asked setting the box full of pizza down.

"Yes, Emma's going to help me find someone, she's going to help me find my son." Rumpelstiltskin turned to Snow and Charming, "You both know me fairly well due to our long history together. If she doesn't come with me, I'm stuck in the same town as Hook, which makes me want to break all truces and kill him."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "So much for me getting rest." She said taking a bite of pizza.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored Stephanie and turned to Emma, "Pick me up tomorrow morning at 8 am, sharp. Oh and one more thing, if anything happens to Belle while I'm away...and know this and know this to be true, Charming. Snow. I will kill all of you!"

The Charming Family all exchanged glances with each other as Emma held Henry close to her. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at them, walking away.

**Thanks for all that read, please review...it's always great to hear from you all. Internet cookies to all of you :)**


	38. Chapter 37-Henry's Quest

**Disclaimers are the same; A few comments: I know I changed Charming's real name, but I didn't like the idea of David being his real name, sorry. However, in my story they will refer to him still as Charming (More Snow) or James...only Snow will ever really call him Richard.**

**Another reminder I'm not completely following the show's canon, Neal/Baelfire (If Neal really is Baelfire) he's not Henry's father. The other reminder is that all the villains and heroes are in a truce until Mab is defeated and their back in the enchanted forest.**

**Thank you to all those that follow, favorite and read the story; I really hope you guys are still interested so please please please leave me a review. Those really make my day :)**

Chapter 37-Henry's Quest

Stephanie sat eating her piece of pizza as the family watched Rumpelstiltskin walk away. "Well that could have gone worse." She mumbled as she took another bite.

Emma turned to her parents, "What do I do? I can't leave Henry, not with Cora out there..."

"They can't do anything right now to us," Stephanie reminded her sister. "Because of Mab being out and about. Cora's under a strict order by Maleficent and Chernabog, she won't be coming after us, Regina, or Henry."

"Stephanie's right," Charming agreed taking Henry and Emma and moving them to sit on the couch. "What we need to focus on is protecting Belle and finding Rumpelstiltskin's son."

Henry jumped up, "I'll go get my book!"

Snow had left to gather plates for the pizza and some drinks. She reentered the room and began to hand out servings, she turned to Stephanie. "Please lie down."

"What? I'm fine, Mom. Really," Stephanie told her mother as Emma switched her places. "I am remembering things a lot clearer."

"You have head trauma and you're supposed to rest. You can help us plan, but you are going to rest." Snow told her as she handed a plate to Emma. "Emma?"

"I don't know how to process this..." Emma began but stopped when Henry came running in with his book.

Charming picking up on his daughter's tone and by the look of her face, grabbed the book. "Henry, you as the Prince and I as the King have go and thoroughly analyze Rumpelstiltskin's story! To the kitchen!"

"Yes Sir!" Henry exclaimed standing in attention and following his grandfather.

Once Henry was out of the room Snow took Emma's hand, "Tell me. Don't be afraid, just tell me what you need."

"Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! Is demanding that I fulfill a deal and help him go find his son? I know I've been getting better, but...I still have moments...where I...I can't process these things well!" Emma exclaimed putting her head in her hands. "I can't be away from my son..." Then her voice got quieter, "I can't be away from you."

Snow moved to sit next to Emma. "You won't be without us. I know we can't leave, but you will have your phone." She put a hand to her daughter's chin, forcing Emma to look at her. "You're good at finding people. I have the outmost faith that you will find his son and return back to us."

Stephanie turned to her mother and sister, "You know...I could go."

"No." Snow told her without hesitation. "Emma, I want to go with you, so does your father, and obviously your sister. You can do this, this is your job. So go do your job, then come back home."

"Henry will be fine here. I can keep him busy." Stephanie said with a smile. At the same time Pongo trotted into the room and sat beside the couch. "He'll have his own little quest."

Emma's eyes widened, "Nothing dangerous."

Stephanie gave her sister a pointed stare, "You'd think I would put my nephew in danger?"

Emma gave her sister a pointed look back, "You met our family? Danger is attracted to us, particularly you!"

A second passed with the sisters staring at each other and then they broke into smiles. "Fine you keep my son busy and OUT of trouble. I'll go and help Rumpelstiltskin." Emma said after a moment feeling better that her mother and sister were with her.

Snow handed Stephanie another slice of pizza. "Oh by the way, if Rumpelstiltskin doesn't have a general direction, but I'm assuming he does. You should look in New York." Stephanie said casually.

Snow and Emma shared a look then Snow looked at her daughter suspiciously, "You know where is son is don't you?"

Stephanie looked down examining her pizza, "I've met him before, but I don't know if he's still there."

* * *

Meanwhile in town Hook stood holding a rose up. He broke in to Moe Finch's flower shop for one purpose...Hook waved his hand and instantly the rose began to take a form...a form of a man. "Welcome back Gaston."

Gaston squeezed his hands into fists, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Hook put a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I have a lot to explain to you."

* * *

Stephanie opened up the door, "At least you knocked this time." She said by greeting to Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over to Emma, "Are you ready Miss Swan?"

"Yes," Emma said grabbing a few more bags. "I'll meet you outside."

Charming followed Rumpelstiltskin out, "You're going out there with my daughter. If anything..."

"If anything what? David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue truck?" Rumpelstiltskin taunted.

Charming smiled, "If anything happens to her I'll be devastated." Charming motioned with his hand to his family inside, "A little boy will be devastated and so would a mother and a sister."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the King, "You have my word, Your Majesty. No harm will come to your daughter. We still have a deal."

* * *

Emma knelt down before her son, "I promise you I will come home."

Henry nodded, "I know. You'll call right?"

Emma smiled, "Every chance I get. I promise you Henry, I don't want to leave you or my family. I will be home in a few days."

Henry scrunched his forehead in thought, "I bet you you'll be home on Friday."

Emma smiled, "Deal I'll be home Friday." She gave her son one last hug before standing up and packing up the last of her bag.

Snow approached her daughter, "Emma. Please be careful this is a world without magic..."

"I know!" Emma snapped turning to her mother. "I've lived here all my life. I know how to handle myself here! This WAS my job! Remember? This is something I don't need anyone to hold my hand for."

Snow gave a slight smile and nodded her head then grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her away from her bags and Henry. "I know you're frustrated right now. I understand, but that doesn't give you the right to snap at me!" Snow told her firmly, "I'm your mother, I'm going to worry about you remember."

Emma looked down away from her mother's eyes, "I'm sorry. I just I can't..."

"I told you I'd be there for you. But I still worry, you're my daughter and I love you. Just please promise me you'll remember you have a family now, you're not alone so don't act like it. Stay safe, we'll be here when you get home."

Emma opened and closed her mouth in some shock before closing the distance between the distance between them. "I'm sorry Mom. I know."

Snow held her daughter close, "I understand, just call us. Keep us updated." Emma nodded and laid her head against her mother's shoulder. After another moment with just the two of them, Emma let go and made her way to the door.

"Where's Stephanie?" She asked putting her bag on her shoulder.

Stephanie walked up behind her nephew eating a bowl of cereal, "Hey."

Emma looked at her, "Hey."

"He should be there, just come back home." Stephanie said with a grin.

Emma nodded with a grin, "See you soon."

* * *

Charming had placed the rest of Emma's bag in the trunk. "You ready?"

Emma looked towards the driver's seat, "Yeah. Take care of my son?"

Charming brought Emma to him, "You know I will. Take care of yourself ok?" Emma nodded and laid her head on her father's shoulder. "I love you Emma."

"I love you to Dad."

* * *

Henry was so excited, he was out walking in the town with his aunt. His grandparents decided that Henry could take a small week off of school until his mother returned. Today he got to spend the day with his aunt, "So where are we going first?" He asked while holding Pongo's leash.

Stephanie smiled at her nephew, "You are going on a quest of your own."

"Really?" Henry asked looking up at her.

Stephanie smiled, "You are going to help Pongo find his family. And all of Storybrooke is waiting to assist their Prince."

Henry looked out and down Main Street, "Really?"

Stephanie nodded her head, "Go on." She smiled as Henry and Pongo took off down the street. She turned around to see Pinocchio standing behind her, "Watch him, he runs into any villains particularly Jasper, Horace, and dear old Cruella. Either handle it or call me."

Pinocchio grinned at her, "You got it boss."

* * *

Snow stood in her office, two days have passed since Emma left with Rumpelstiltskin and they received a call from her every morning and evening. Henry was hard at work trying to find the Dalmatians and apparently he was making some progress. "Charming what a surprise." She greeted her husband.

Charming walked in, "Well it seemed rather quiet. I thought I would come and greet my Queen."

Snow smiled, "Well my King. Greeting accepted," Snow smiled mischievously as she embraced her husband. Charming leant forward and kissed his wife. Snow responded and within moments their true love's passion ignited...

Stephanie opened the door, "Hey Mom, I was wondering...Oh come on!" Snow and Charming pulled away from each other as they hastily covered up. As Stephanie covered her eyes."It's official, never mind all the torture and abuse Mab put me through, never mind the curse Regina cast. I'm scarred for life! Please hurry and put the rest of your clothes back on."

Charming laughed, "You're being overly dramatic. We weren't completely undressed."

"No, I'm being your daughter." Stephanie answered her father. "And you sure were heading that direction." She suddenly got a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked coming over to her.

"This is like a council room in the castle. You guys wouldn't..." Stephanie nodded her head. "I mean you didn't?...Oh gods, you'd do it after council meetings?!"

Snow and Charming shared another amusing look as Snow broke into a giggle, "What's your plans for the day?" She asked her daughter as she went to sit down.

"I'll check up on Henry, I need to go see about something in the woods, then find Hook. You?"

"Red and I are on Cora watch, Charming is looking into an attack on Geppetto."

"He ok?"

"Yes he's fine, but I was going to speak with Pinocchio. We think it was Stromboli," Charming said picking up his sword. "Bye Snow," He said kissing his wife. He went over to her his daughter.

"Oh no!" Stephanie exclaimed stepping back, "I can't hug you after what I saw. Get your hug from me at lunch."

* * *

"What do you want Cora?" Jafar asked the Queen of Hearts. "I'm busy preparing for our King and Queen's arrival and our return and I'm looking for my lamp."

"You mean this?" Cora asked holding up a black lamp.

"How can I serve you...Master?" Jafar asked through clinched teeth. He really didn't want to be at the services of anyone else, particularly Cora.

Cora smiled, "I have a proposal for you." Jafar raised his bowed head, "I'll free you from the lamp, but I still get my three wishes, to call upon whenever I wish to call them."

"You'll release me from the confines of the lamp, in return for three wishes." Jafar smiled and rubbed his beard, "I accept. How would you like to seal this?"

"With a kiss," Cora told him as she and Jafar kissed to seal their agreement. "I free you from this lamp."

Jafar felt a surge of power and freedom as he felt the chains leave his wrist. He smiled at Cora, "Do you wish to use any of your wishes?"

"When they destroy Mab, I wish to return to the Enchanted Forest, not Wonderland."

"Granted." Jafar said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Come on Pongo!" Henry exclaimed as they took off running towards an abandon barn. Henry received a tip that they heard barking over there the last few months with the barking becoming increasingly louder.

Pongo barked as he broke free of Henry's grip and raced towards the barn. Henry followed as they got to the gate. Moving some debris, Henry noticed a lock. "I'm not Snow White's grandson for nothing." He said to Pongo with a smile as he found a sharp metal point and began to pick the lock.

After hearing the lock click Henry smiled. He moved the lock and opened the door. Henry peered inside and smiled, "All 99 Dalmatians! Pongo I found your puppies!" Pongo barked excitedly and pounced in the door.

Henry smiled as he watched Pongo and Perdita walk towards each other surrounded by their puppies.

* * *

Stephanie was walking around the border making sure there wasn't any accidents, she was also helping a friend set up a residency, and making sure the shield protecting the town from outsiders was still in place. Stephanie continued to walk when she heard sound of distress. Stephanie followed the sound of wailing to see a small fawn, a buck in a trap.

"Hey," Stephanie whispered gently, "I won't hurt you." She told the fawn gently. _So glad Mom knew how to be around animals...must run in the family. Or it's a princess thing._ Stephanie thought as the fawn allowed her closer to him, she released him from the trap.

The fawn shook and stumbled around a bit. It made to run away when it turned back around and cuddled up to Stephanie. _Thank you._

Stephanie blinked, "You can speak to me." Stephanie eyes widened, "Bambi."

Bambi snuggled into Stephanie. Stephanie took gasped in surprise and relief, she felt her energy being rejuvenated. _If you ever need help, summon me._ Bambi spoke to her nudging up to her again before trotting away.

Stephanie smiled but jumped at the buzzing of her cell phone. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Pinocchio, "Henry SOS."

* * *

Henry turned to the puppies, "Come on guys," He announced but jumped to come face to face with Jasper and Horace.

"What are you doing here!" Jasper yelled pulling Henry up by the scruff of his neck.

"He's the Prince, Jasper. I don't like this." Horace told his partner when he suddenly heard growling. Jasper and Horace turned around to be faced with a growling Pongo.

"Oh no," Jasper said as Pongo attacked him.

* * *

Stephanie took off running to the direction people were saying Henry was. That is until she saw someone driving a particular red type car. And by driving...reckless driving. "Cruella."

* * *

Henry struggled against Horace. "Don't hurt them!" He exclaimed.

"This had no business with you Young Prince." Cruella sneered at him. "Jasper kill those puppies!"

"I wouldn't move Jasper." Cruella, Jasper, and Horace all turned to see Stephanie leaning against the barn wall twirling her Keyblade around in her hand.

"Aunt Stephanie!"

Stephanie stood up straight, "I must say trying to go after the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, the son of the Savior, the adopted son of the Evil Queen, and the grandson of the Queen of Hearts...not the smartest move on your part Cruella."

Cruella took an uncertain step backwards, "This doesn't concern your family, Stephanie."

"No but if you hurt him, it will. So here's the deal, until you and the dogs return to your realm. Leave them alone, or you'll be spending the rest of your time in Storybrooke, in the jail cell."

Henry smiled at his aunt as Cruella, Jasper and Horace surrendered and left. "What do we do with them?" He asked gesturing to the dogs.

"We take them home." Stephanie told him with a smile. "Come on. On the way we have to check on Belle."

* * *

Meanwhile Snow had received word from Red that Cora was spotted out in the forest. With her bow and arrows Snow made her way to the area, she suddenly stopped and drew an arrow. "Cora! I know you're here."

"Oh you've sure grown Snow. I know your father and mother would be so proud of you." Cora's voice dripped with sweetness.

"What are you doing out here Cora?" Snow asked rolling her eyes. "And you don't get the right to remind me about my parents."

Cora gave a patronizing smile at Snow, "Now Dear Snow, I'm abiding by the truce."

"You may be abiding by it now, but I know you Cora. You plan for every turn..." Snow answered stepping up to her. "You threatened my heart, my daughters' hearts, you destroyed your own daughter's happiness and turned her into my enemy."

Cora laughed, "You're right I do plan for every turn. I will claim your kingdom Snow. I will reclaim my daughter's love and loyalty. I will claim my grandson, and I will kill your daughters in front of you."

Snow stepped up to her Step-Grandmother, "You harm my daughters and I will kill you." Snow threatened, "Remember the pit you had my daughters and I thrown in back home? I warned you then to stay away and I'm warning you now. Stay away from my family!"

Cora stepped closer to her Step-Granddaughter, "You will lose Snow."

"No. Good doesn't lose."

* * *

"Can't we just keep the puppies, and Pongo and Perdy?" Henry asked kicking a stone.

Stephanie smiled at her nephew, "Part of being the hero is doing what's right. They belong with their family." Stephanie reminded him as and they walked to the library they were just going to take a sneak peek when suddenly a group of men began to surround them, "You guys seem familiar." Stephanie greeted with a grin.

"That's because they are my crew Darling." Hook said coming out of an alleyway.

Stephanie moved Henry to stand behind her, "That's right because you can't be a captain without a crew. So glad you were able to find all your men."

"Yes, all willing to come back to their captain. I also made a new friend..." Hook gestured behind him.

Henry gasped, "Is that..."

"Gaston, I've seen you been animated back to your human form. Clever Hook, allying yourself to the one man that hates Rumpelstiltskin even more than you."

Gaston smiled and motioned behind him as his group of men formed behind him, "We also found my army as well. Now be good girl Stephanie and stay out of the way."

Stephanie laughed and made her Keyblade appear, "Alright you see Rumpel is out of town and Belle is under my protection while he's away. When he comes back you three can fight to your hearts' content."

"Sorry Love, we think we'll break Rumpel now, starting by taking Belle away," Hook said advancing closer to Stephanie and Henry.

"Belle is mine!" Gaston claimed standing beside Hook.

"Before you and your men attack me and my nephew and I have to embarrass all of you by kicking the floor with you. I met up with a few friends as well these past week..." Stephanie informed them with a smile.

Hook turned to the sound of crowing..."No..." He murmured in annoyance as Henry smiled in awe as Peter Pan flew down from the clock tower and landed beside Stephanie.

"Hook, I believe you remember Peter Pan." Stephanie said with a smile as Hook's men began to nervously step backwards. "You see my parents, Red, the dwarves, and I can't guard Belle all the time plus guard the border too, but a few weeks ago, I aided Pan in finding all the Lost Boys and getting them a place to live in the woods."

"And I was kind enough to help watch Belle while Rumpelstiltskin is away." Peter Pan finished with a cheeky grin.

Stephanie smiled at Hook, "You really didn't think we'd leave Belle wide open did you? We all may be at a truce, but I know you Hook. My Dad and I thought of a plan right away to keep you busy. And who better than the little boy that thwarted you at every turn in Neverland."

Gaston moved to charge Stephanie, Henry, and Pan, but Hook stopped him. "We'll find a new way. I promise you Stephanie. This is the last time you get in the way of my revenge!"

"Oh I know...but not while Rumpelstiltskin is gone. And I doubt this will be the last time we have a confrontation."

Hook made a growl as he ordered a retreat. Stephanie, Henry, and Peter Pan watched them leave. "Your Peter Pan! Can you teach me to fly?"

Peter Pan smiled, "Sure Kid!"

Stephanie reached and grabbed Henry, "Not today." Henry groaned, "Thanks for showing up Peter Pan."

He shrugged, "We're still friends. See you around, and don't worry Henry I'll show you how to fly." He said levitating up, before he flew away he motioned to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell flew over to Henry and sprinkled him with pixie dust. "Just think happy thoughts Kid!" Peter told him flying back to the Lost Boys.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed with a grin. He made jump to try and fly but failed and landed on his knees.

Stephanie laughed and knelt beside him, "I'll get him to teach you flying lessons." She said helping her nephew up.

* * *

Stephanie stood with her parents as they watched Henry return the Dalmatians to Roger and Anita. Snow leaned into her husband, "I'm proud of him."

"He's going to be a great Prince." Charming said smiling at his grandson. "Good job Kid." He told his grandson as he approached them.

"Thanks, I feel really good." He told his grandfather with a grin. "I helped them!"

Snow smiled at him, "Yes you did." The family was about to turn around when they heard barking.

"Pongo?" Henry questioned as Pongo came up to him and snuggled into his leg. Suddenly Henry felt a rush of magic as he gave a content sigh.

Stephanie smiled, "I think Pongo is telling you that if you ever need help all you need to do is summon him."

Henry smiled and hugged Pongo, "Thanks Pongo!" Pongo barked and licked him before turning around and trotting back to his got up and snuggled into Snow as the four began to head back to Snow's car. "It's Friday," Henry suddenly remembered as Snow put an arm around his shoulder.

Snow nodded, "I just got off the phone with your Mom. She says they will be back tonight."

* * *

Emma entered her family's home, "I'm back."

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed slamming into his mother, "I've missed you."

Emma hugged her son back, "I've missed you too. I promised you I'd be back today though."

"So how was it? Did you find his son?" Henry asked as he and Emma walked into the living room where Snow, Charming, and Stephanie were playing Risk on the Xbox.

Snow paused the game and stood up, "Welcome home sweetheart." She greeted Emma with a hug.

Emma hugged her mother back, "Thanks Mom, hi Dad." Charming stood up and hugged his daughter. "We did find his son. Hopefully we no longer have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin for awhile."

Henry smiled at his mother, "Guess what I did while you were gone!" Emma smiled at her son's excitement as he retold his tale of how he saved the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN**

"Mab came to close to controlling Stephanie. I'm getting impatient Maleficent."

Maleficent twirled her hand over the orb on her staff, "What do you want to do?"

"If Stephanie won't take action, we will. Let's take out two birds with one stone."

**End of Chapter 37...Quick author's note; Gaston as a flower was brought over, he wasn't smashed or whatever happened in Skin Deep...sorry can't remember exactly. Things are about to get exciting. Here's what to expect...**

**Chapter 38-will end in cliff hanger**

**A date night**

**And that's all for what I can give now :) Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	39. Chapter 38-Darkness Rising Part 1

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thank you to all that follow, favorite and review... thanks to Debbie93, Bellechic, and RealmOfPossibility for the aid and the support for my stories. Really appreciate all your PMs and Reviews :)**

Chapter 38-Darkness Rising Part 1

It had been two weeks since Emma, Rumpelstiltskin, and Baelfire returned back to Storybrooke. Everything had been relatively calm in Storybrooke except for Hook and Gaston. Most of the time Charming and Emma had to go and stop some scheme they had to keep the peace. There was also a few times that they had to break up Peter Pan and Hook. The family was having lunch together when Charming had a call, "Red saw Maurice entering Hook's and Gaston's lair."

Emma sighed, "Will this little rivalry ever end?" She asked slamming her head into her hand.

Stephanie smiled, "I'll go this time Dad." She said with a smile.

Emma looked up, "I'll go with her too."

* * *

Hook and Gaston stood talking to Maurice together, "You see the power you can wield with this weapon Maurice?" Hook asked as he smiled as Maurice swung the sword around. "Chernabog and Maleficent themselves guaranteed me that sword would cause permanent injury to Rumpelstiltskin...or anyone that tries to keep Belle from you."

Gaston came up behind Maurice, "With your help, we can allow you to get Belle to safety and together Hook and I could do the rest to destroy that monster."

"I want my daughter back," Maurice told them staring in awe at the weapon in his hand.

"And for helping us it won't cost you a thing." Hook told him with a grin.

"Only your soul." Hook, Gaston, and Maurice all turned to see Emma and Stephanie standing in the entrance to their lair. Stephanie smiled at Hook, "Hello Sweetie."

Gaston growled and turned to Hook, "Who invited them to the party?"

Emma took a step forward, "Maurice put the sword down." Emma took the sword away from Maurice. "Please come with me." Emma asked but her tone left no room for argument, it was clearly an order. Emma led Maurice away from Gaston and Hook.

Stephanie stared angrily at Hook and Gaston, "Don't either of you have any scruples?"

"Any what?"

"Huh?"

"You took advantage of that man's desperation to be with his daughter." Stephanie told them taking a step forward.

Hook shrugged, "He was an easy way in. He had potential and motivation like us to cause harm to the Crocodile. Don't worry we'll find someone else."

Stephanie held the sword that Emma handed her on the way out. "Not with this sword you won't." She told them as she began to glow gold. Gaston and Hook watched in terror and frustration as Stephanie slammed the sword into the wall, shattering the blade, thus destroying the sword.

"NOOOOO!" Hook and Gaston shouted as Stephanie destroyed the sword. Hook stepped forward, "It took Maleficent weeks to make me that sword!"

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah well Maleficent needs a new hobby, like knitting." Stephanie said turning to walk away. Gaston growled and went to attack Stephanie, but Stephanie avoided his wild jab and punched him into Hook.

Gaston wiped the blood from his lips, "You don't suppose Maleficent and Chernabog lifted the rule that no harm can come to Stephanie while Mab's around. Do you?" He asked looking up at Hook.

Hook glared at Stephanie, "And the day started out so well."

Stephanie smiled, "Well later guys, like always with you two. It was fun."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-THE LABYRINTH**

Eris emerged hesitantly from her trap, "Who are you?" She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you." A dark sinister voice told her, "One I think you'll be most interested in."

"What could you possibly offer me?"

"A fresh start, but only if you complete your mission."

"What type of mission."

I need you to rid the realms of the ultimate hero...Stephanie."

* * *

Hook angrily watched Stephanie leave, "Get up Gaston!" He said pushing Gaston away from him.

"What do we do?" Gaston asked as he tried to stop the bleeding standing up.

"I have to go and speak to Maleficent." Hook said as he looked out to make sure the sisters were gone. "Stay here."

* * *

"So have you heard anything from Rumpelstiltskin?" Stephanie asked as she and Emma made their way back into town.

"Well our deal is done, I assisted him in finding his son, son is found. The rest is up to them." Emma answered, "I think Belle's presence is helping the situation."

Stephanie nodded, "I met Baelfire once, but I couldn't interfere due to laws of magic, etc... He, Pinocchio, and I made the book for Henry."

"So that's where it came from," Emma smiled at her sister as they continued to walk. "And how convenient that you kept your birth hidden."

Stephanie shrugged, "Yep." She turned to her sister with a grin. Suddenly she stumbled and cried out in pain.

"Stephanie!" Emma cried out in concern helping her sister up. "You alright?" Stephanie grimaced as she pulled a dart out from the back of her knee.

"There goes my new jeans." She groaned as she place a hand over the wound.

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked looking around for the attacker.

"Emma," Stephanie called to her sister, her voice becoming slightly panicked, "Something's wrong." She told her sister reaching for her hand.

"What is it?"

"Call Mom, call Dad. Please." Stephanie murmured as her vision began to blur. "Emma!" Stephanie called for her sister anxiously.

"It's ok I'm on the phone right now."

* * *

Charming and Snow arrived in Snow's car, "Hey, what's going on?" Snow asked as she and her husband got out.

"I don't know, we were just walking..." Emma told them as Charming knelt down and tried to get a response from Stephanie. "She suddenly felt this pain and pulled out this dart."

Snow reached for it, Snow examined the dart then brought it to her nose. "Charming, it's been poisoned!" She knelt down beside him and began to look over Stephanie. "Emma where did Stephanie pull it out from?"

"Behind her right knee."

Charming took out his knife and began to cut his daughter's jeans right above her knee. He gasped and turned to his wife, "Snow." Snow gasped as they saw a streak of dark black vein beginning to shoot up from the wound up her thigh.

"We need to call Rumpelstiltskin, Regina, Reul Ghorm, anyone who will know what kind of poison this is." Snow told her husband as she held Stephanie's head in her lap.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Emma asked her parents as Charming picked up his daughter.

"This is a poison from our world, Emma. The remedies of this world won't help her." Charming told her as Snow got in the backseat and Charming placed Stephanie in her mother's lap. "Come on we got to get going." He was becoming increasingly worried because of the lack of response they were receiving from Stephanie, "You call Rumpelstiltskin and Regina." Charming told Emma motioning for her to get into the car as he got in the drivers' seat. "I'll call Reul Ghorm." Emma nodded getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

Snow placed a cool cloth over her daughter's forehead as she shivered, Rumpelstiltskin had come over with his recently reunited son and was examining the dart. "This is very strong poison. I'm unsure of its ingredients." Rumpelstiltskin informed them after he studied the dart for a few minutes.

Everyone turned when the door opened, "Mom? We're here. I have my Mom here too." Henry's voiced announced the arrival Regina and himself.

Emma jumped from her chair, "Henry don't come in here. Let's go upstairs." She told her son as she shared a look with Regina. Regina nodded and moved passed Henry and Emma.

"What's going on?" Henry asked trying to look in the living room.

Emma blocked his view, "I'll tell you upstairs." She told him as she put her arm around him and led him to his room.

* * *

Regina spent some time studying the dart after Snow and Charming told her the story. She turned to her former mentor, "You don't know what it is?"

"No, and it's incredibly frustrating for me. I've been here the last hour and she's getting worse by the minute."

Snow held Stephanie close as she had another coughing fit, "I've never seen a poison work this fast." She said as she caressed her daughter's head.

"Do you have any antidotes we can try?" Charming asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Baelfire?" Baelfire came over from talking to Emma and Henry. "Will you run to my shop. Get all the antidotes." He asked handing him the keys.

"I'll be back in half hour." Baelfire said.

"I'll come with you," Emma said walking out behind him.

* * *

Regina watched as Stephanie would shiver violently then cough then break into feverish sweats. Snow stood beside her Step-Mother, "You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

Regina turned to Snow, "What?"

"My daughter is in there dying. I just can't help but think...you're just enjoying what this is doing to me." Snow told her walking past her with another cool wash cloth.

Regina sighed, "I didn't do this to her, Snow."

Snow turned back to look at Regina, "After everything you've put me through. Please excuse me for thinking the worse."

"I would never want my son to witness this. Whomever poisoned your daughter, wanted this family to suffer. Including my son," Regina told her.

"Mab..." Snow whispered fiercely.

* * *

Snow and Charming both try to give Stephanie all the antidotes Rumpelstiltskin offered them. Each and every one of them resulted in either Stephanie throwing it up or had no affect on the poison. It has been five in half hours since they brought their daughter home and the vein had crawled its way up to Stephanie's stomach. "I don't understand why none of my antidotes have worked?" Rumpelstiltskin asked frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"It's because it's the strongest poison in creation."

Everyone turned to the new voice in the room, Stephanie's eyes widened to their guest, Maleficent. Maleficent sauntered into the room until she stood beside Stephanie. Stephanie previously had asked to sit up for awhile, she had moments when she was completely sober and aware. "What do you want?" She asked through gasping for air.

Maleficent laughed, "I come bearing an olive branch again." Stephanie looked at her mother, usually when Maleficent had come...she was actually carrying an olive branch. "It would appear Mab had some of Chernabog's blood."

"I thought it was Xehanort's blood that was the world's strongest poison?" Snow asked stepping over to her daughter, her husband right beside her.

Maleficent laughed again, "The Xehanort legend was a myth created by Mab. So when your daughter would fight him and then defeat him. He would appear to be this...god of evil and she would be "the savior"." Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Mab was attempting to steal powers from Chernabog and me."

"So how do we save my sister?" Emma asked stepping up to Maleficent.

"Well my brother's blood is so poisonous she only has six hours to live." Maleficent turned to Snow, "How long has it been?"

"Five and a half hours," Charming answered putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "What can we do to save her?"

Maleficent smiled at Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, "There is only one antidote, the blood of a unicorn."

"The blood of a unicorn? Really?" Emma asked them all skeptically.

Regina gave frustrated smile, "And you know that there are none here."

Maleficent turned to Charming, "Well then your Majesty. You have to travel back to our world to retrieve the antidote." Maleficent and Stephanie shared a look, "However, you won't make it back in time to save her...unless."

"Unless what?" Snow asked grabbing Stephanie's hand.

"We put her in a Sleeping Curse. The curse will slow her heart beat, and the poison won't be able to move through the blood stream." Maleficent turned to Charming, "It should give you time to rescue your daughter."

Suddenly Stephanie clutched tightly to Snow's hand and pulled her to her, "Please Mom, do NOT let her put me in that sleeping curse!" Stephanie pleaded her eyes wide with fear and the fever.

Emma and Charming shared a look while Snow maneuvered herself, relinquished the strong hold of her daughter's grip and took Stephanie into her arms, "It will give us the time to save you..."

"But my true love is dead, Mom. Plus I do NOT trust Maleficent putting me in a sleeping curse." Stephanie pleaded to Snow as she stole another glance at Maleficent. Something about this plan just seemed wrong... She whispered into her mother's ear, "She's not even holding an olive branch, she always carries one when she comes to us."

Snow took Stephanie's fevered face in her hands, "My Love, please calm down. Take deep breaths. Listen to me, please. I can still wake you. I am your Mother, if Emma could wake Henry, I can wake you." She looked up at Charming and Emma and stole a glance at Maleficent, "I think we have no other choice."

Stephanie shook her head as she began to cough. She blinked her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her chest, the pain from the poison was causing stomach and chest pains. "Then have Regina put me in the curse."

Snow and Regina shared a look, "Me?"

Stephanie looked up in the eyes of her mother, tears threatening to fall, "Please Mom," She leaned closer to her mother, "Don't let Maleficent place me in that curse!"

Snow White sighed before turning to the woman she blamed for taking away her daughters, the woman that took away her father, the woman that ripped her away from her husband and her home. She turned to her Step-Mother, Regina, "Please, place my daughter in a sleeping curse."

Regina regretfully nodded her head as she made her way to the kitchen to begin make the curse. She looked over to her Henry, "I really don't want too Henry. But...I won't let your Aunt die." Regina told him as she and Snow shared one more look.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "I'll go get the spinning wheel."

Maleficent smiled to herself, then she turned to Charming, "I'll open a portal for you. Meet me in ten minutes at the well."

Snow sat holding Stephanie close to her trying to calm her, "I promise you. I will wake you, your father will get the antidote and you'll be fine."

* * *

Cora looked at Eris, "And why should I assist you? What will I gain in this? There are rules right now from attacking the family of Snow White."

"If you help me trap Snow White in between realms, your daughter will be yours and you will have all the power you desire." Eris told her while making a symbol appear in the air.

Cora smiled in recognition of the symbol, "I accept."

* * *

Charming and Red stood at the well awaiting Maleficent's arrival. "I see you've come with help." Maleficent said by way of greeting.

"I'm not going anywhere you send me alone." Charming told her his sword in hand.

Maleficent nodded with a wave of her staff a portal opened, "Happy hunting..." Charming and Red shared a look and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Snow held Stephanie's hand as Rumpelstiltskin set up the spinning wheel near the couch, "It's ok, I'm right here." Snow whispered to Stephanie running her hand through her hair. "When you are inside you will enter a hall of mirrors." Snow explained to her, "From there you can watch anything. That's how I was aware of everything going on."

Stephanie nodded gripping Snow's hand tight as Regina placed the needle on the spindle. "It's ready for you." Stephanie hesitantly raised her finger and pricked it on the spindle. Instantly she fell asleep, Snow and Emma caught Stephanie lying her down.

* * *

Stephanie glanced around the dark room. All she could see were mirrors. Stephanie walked up to one...it was showing all her past. She turned her attention the next mirror, it was showing the present. "So this should be interesting..."

* * *

Hook was running as fast as he could. He had to find the Charming family...he had to tell them what he learned...

* * *

Snow sighed in frustration she walked out the door to get some air. _Charming please hurry, she thought. __I have to have faith. Charming will succeed and we will save our little girl._

"Oh Snow, I'm so sorry." Snow jumped to see Cora standing across the street from her.

"What do you want Cora?"

* * *

Regina turned her head towards the window, "Henry stay inside." She told him, "Stay out of the windows."

"Regina?"

"Emma follow me," Regina said as she and Emma moved to the door.

"Henry stay here," Emma ordered as she followed Regina.

* * *

"Mother?" Regina called out as she and Emma went to stand by Snow. "What are you doing here?"

Eris stepped behind Cora, "She's here to assist me."

"Eris, assist with what?" Snow asked as Emma stared at Cora and Eris.

"This," Cora answered as began to glow a dark black and purple. She raised her hand as Eris did the same. Suddenly the wind picked up as Emma and Regina were pushed to the side. Snow grimaced as she felt the wind began to push her backwards.

"Mom!" Emma shouted as she tried to stand, but again Cora knocked her down.

Snow screamed as she was pulled up off her feet and flung backwards...

"NO!" Emma shouted as Regina grabbed her to stop her from running.

"Thank you for the help Cora," Eris said teleporting away.

* * *

Snow landed hard on her back. She moaned in pain as she got to her feet. "Where am I?" She asked taking in her surroundings...she was in a dark cave. "Cora," She mumbled angrily as she tried to find a way to escape.

* * *

Emma kept trying to break free and go the portal that somehow Cora and Eris opened, but it was close. "Why did you stop me?" She shouted at Regina.

Regina was about to open her mouth when they turned to hear Hook calling their names. "Hook what are you doing here?"

"You won't believe what I found out, where's Snow and James?" Hook asked gasping for breath.

"Why? What are you doing here?" Emma asked angrily.

"Maleficent and Chernabog are sending Eris back to stop Stephanie from ever being born." Hook told her.

Emma's eyes widened, "What?"

**Dun Dun Dun... Cliff Hanger...what's going to happen? Please please please review! Hugs and Cookies to all that do :) Plus hugs and cookies and hot chocolate to those that read and enjoy my story :) Thanks everyone **


	40. Chapter 39-Darkness Falling Part 2

**Disclaimers are still the same; So excited for The Queen is Dead...I was so excited to see the first Sneak Peek! I hope you guys enjoyed this last two chapters...so sorry I ended on a cliff hanger. Thanks to all that favorite, follow and review!**

Chapter 39-Darkness Falling-Part 2

Emma's eyes went wide, "What?"

But before Hook could answer Rumpelstiltskin appeared in red smoke, "What's going on? Where's Snow? What's he doing here?" He asked pointing accusingly at Hook.

Regina turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "You saw something?"

"I'm guessing the Crocodile saw what I just told you. Maleficent and Chernabog sent Eris to the past to kill Snow White before she can give birth to Emma and Stephanie."

"But if I die that means..."

"It means Dearie, that Regina will never cast the curse, I won't find my son."

"I won't have a way to have my vengeance," Hook sneered at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I won't...be born which means," Emma looked behind to the house.

"Neither will Henry." Regina finished following Emma's gaze.

"I got to save my family!" Emma exclaimed as she suddenly turned and ran inside.

Regina, Hook, and Rumpelstiltskin shared a look and followed Emma inside, "Emma! What are you going to do?"

"Reul Ghorm!" Emma began to shout, "We've been calling you for over the last six hours! Show yourself!" Emma turned to Regina, "I'm going to save my family!"

Hook grabbed Emma by the arm, "Listen Lass, look at your sister," Emma glanced at her sister in the sleeping curse. "And your parents are gone. For whatever reason...us four are still around. Maleficent and Chernabog took out the people they were afraid of."

"What can my sister do that I can't do?" Emma angrily pulled her arm away.

"Hook is right," Rumpelstiltskin said with distaste, "Just think about this, Emma. They worried about Stephanie getting in the way, whatever they're planning they had to get rid of Stephanie, then your parents to accomplish their goal. They were afraid of your parents and Stephanie, not you Dearie."

"I don't care! I'm the only one left and I saved everyone from the curse. I can save them from this." She told them before looking up to the ceiling, "REUL GHORM!"

"You can't save them Emma," Reul Ghorm said as she teleported into the room along with Mab.

"Mab?" Emma glared at the woman, "What's she doing here?" Emma asked standing in front of her sister to protect her.

"Oh don't worry Emma, I'm actually here to help this time." Mab said holding up an olive branch. "Maleficent and Chernabog are about to change everything...and this change will destroy everything!"

"So what do we do?" Regina asked sitting down.

"Us, Powers, can travel through time at will, but when we travel we are only shadows there. Because of this Maleficent and Chernabog combined their powers to send Eris there." Reul Ghorm explained, "Both Mab and I need to send someone there to stop Eris."

"So send me!" Emma told them, "I can save my family."

Mab laughed, "Emma while you were in the Enchanted Forest before you didn't know how to deal anything there. Snow, Mulan and Stephanie did all the hunting, all the correspondence among the people there, and the leading. If we send you back you would cause way too much attention to yourself."

"We need to send someone who knows the world, where's Charming?"

"Maleficent told us that the only way to save Stephanie from the poison blood of Chernabog is by a unicorn's blood. He and Red went to the Enchanted Forest."

"So Stephanie is placed under a Sleeping Curse? Who's idea..." Reul Ghorm and Mab looked at each other, "Maleficent. Snow is the only one who can wake her, where is Snow?"

"My mother joined up with Eris and they sent her somewhere..." Regina told them from her seat. While she stole a quick glance of Rumpelstiltskin and Hook eyeing each other. "My mother can't open portals, only the Powers and magic artifacts can."

"Our brother and sister must of helped them open that portal," Mab surmised looking at Reul Ghorm.

"Ok we get it, we figured this out. It was Chernabog and Maleficent and not you, but how do we stop Eris?" Emma asked while she paced around the room. "I don't understand why I can't go!"

"We need to send someone in the past that knows our world and they can protect themselves from Eris..."

Regina stood up and grabbed Emma by the shoulder, "I'll go. Look I have magic and I can duel with Eris if I have too." Emma turned to Reul Ghorm and Mab. "Send me..."

Reul Ghorm nodded, "Alright, but first I need to speak to James and Red, meet us on Main Street in 15 minutes."

* * *

Red and Charming had been hunting around the Enchanted Forest for now about two hours since they left Storybrooke. They were being extremely quiet as they expertly maneuvered in the forest, "The last time we were all home this is where the herd of unicorns were known to be." Charming whispered as they continued track for any signs of unicorns.

"How are we going to find a unicorn? They would have moved out with the ogres returning," Red asked in a whisper of frustration as she and Charming continued to track. "Hey are you alright?" She asked after Charming didn't respond to her.

Charming gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "Something about all of this seems off. I mean when Stephanie was shot with the dart, Snow and I felt something...but it was like something was blocking that connection." Red nodded in understanding, "It's not just that when Maleficent came...she wasn't holding the olive branch like she normally does, I just think there's something else going on that we're missing..."

"I agree it does seem like someone wanted us out of the way..."

"I think someone did want us all out of the way." James squinted his eyes, "Did you see that?"

Red gave a sniff in the air, "I think we've found where the herd moved."

"King James, Red." Red and Charming turned to see the Blue Fairy, Reul Ghorm, the Power of Good standing before them. "I need to give you some information."

"Where have you been?!" Charming angrily stomped up to her, "We've been calling you for the last seven hours!"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I was trying to discover what was happening and who poisoned your daughter. Now Maleficent was right this is Chernabog's blood and only unicorn blood can cure it, but there is a catch to that."

Red sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course there is."

"You can't kill the unicorn, an act of violence against the unicorn will nullify the curing affect. You need to appeal to the unicorn, ask it for its healing ability."

Charming turned around in frustration before turning back to face Reul Ghorm, "Can you lead me to one?"

Reul Ghorm nodded and waved her hand, instantly a blue light lit up a pathway for them, "That will lead you to their herd."

* * *

Snow again observed her surroundings, "There has to be a way out of here."

"There isn't, the only way out is by someone opening a portal." Snow turned to the voice that greeted her, "Hello Snow White."

"Maleficent," Snow gave humorless laugh. She fully turned to confront the dark sorceress, "This really had nothing to do with Mab did it? This has been you all along."

"Well done Snow," Maleficent rubbed her fingers of the orb of her staff, "Well it was more my brother's plan. He deserves the credit, but it's been quite enjoyable to watch it play out."

"So are you just here to taunt, or are you going to tell me about your grand plan?" Snow asked as she stood in a slight defensive posture.

Maleficent walked past her and over to where water was dripping into the cave and forming the pool, "Just because you can't escape doesn't mean I can't show you what will happen..." Snow hesitantly walked over to the pool and peered inside.

As Snow looked into the pool her daughter, Stephanie's image, appeared in the pool, it was almost like they were standing face to face. "Stephanie," Snow whispered reaching out to touch the pool. Instantly her daughter's face disappeared, Snow gasped.

"Get used to it Snow, it's torture. You can watch anyone in the outside worlds. Anyone you wish to watch, but you can't reach them or escape." Maleficent told her with a cruel smile.

Snow glared at Maleficent before turning her attention back to the pool, "Emma." She whispered as Emma's image appeared.

* * *

Emma and Henry stood beside Regina as Mab and Reul Ghorm stood facing Regina, "We can send you to the past to where Eris will be." Mab explained, "Once you grab Eris you can bring her back to the present with you."

"Once Mab and I send you to the past we will need time to regenerate our powers. We won't be able to open portals for 24 hours." Reul Ghorm informed Regina, "Right now Chernabog and Maleficent are regenerating so they won't be able to interfere."

"The most they can do is teleport themselves in between realms, but they don't have the strength to open portals or carry along passengers."

Regina nodded, "I understand."

"Be careful Mom," Henry told her hugging her.

After hugging Henry, Regina and Emma stared at each other, "Emma I can save your...our family." Emma nodded as she brought Henry close to her. Regina turned to Mab and Reul Ghorm, "I'm ready."

Together Reul Ghorm and Mab held up their hands as a portal opened up behind Regina, "Remember you can only force Eris back to the present, or we all will lose everything." Mab reminded her as Regina stepped into the portal.

* * *

Stephanie blinked her eyes in surprise, for a second it seemed like her mother was standing right in front of her. They were face to face before her imaged vanished, "What's happening?" Stephanie asked herself as she turned to another mirror. Instantly images on the mirror began to appear, "Regina?" She noticed Regina was wearing an outfit that she wore in the Enchanted Forest, "What is she doing?"

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-29 YEARS AGO**

A 27 year old pregnant Snow White stood at her father's grave, "Hello Father," She greeted softly placing a bouquet of roses on his gravestone. "Charming is gone for the day he's searching for Regina. We are trying to prepare for her curse, but..." Snow sighed, "I just wish. I wish you and mother were here." She told him glancing to the gravestone right beside, "I miss you both so much. I know you would be great grandparents." She said with a smile rubbing her belly.

"Snow!" Regina shouted as she ran up to her Step-Daughter.

"Regina?!" Snow instantly shot up and held up her bow and arrow, "What are you doing here?"

Regina held up her hands in surrender, "Snow please right now, I'm not here to hurt you. Please I need you to come with me!"

Snow backed away from her Step-Mother, "I'm not going anywhere with you Regina."

"Snow please! I...you don't understand!" Regina sighed with frustration running after her.

* * *

**SNOW'S LOCATION-PRESENT TIME**

Snow watched from the pool in front of her, "What's Regina doing?" She asked as she put a hand to her forehead, she's suddenly receiving a rush of memories...

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-29 YEARS AGO**

Snow turned to walk away from Regina, she gasped when she saw a woman with a wild look in her eyes, blond hair and in armor approach her.

* * *

**NETHER-WORLD-STEPHANIE-PRESENT TIME**

Stephanie glared at the mirror, "Eris!" She growled as her hands balled into a fist.

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-29 YEARS AGO**

"Hello can I help you?" Snow asked the woman.

"Yes," Eris answered darkly as she held up her hand. Regina screamed as she flung Snow to the side as fire shot out of Eris's hand.

Regina ran over and helped Snow up, "Come on Snow!"

"Regina well this is a surprise!" Eris said with mock glee as Regina teleported away with Snow. "That's right run from me! Run as fast as you can!"

Regina and Snow appeared about ten miles away, "Regina what's going on?! Who was that witch?"

Regina continued to pull Snow along, "Can't talk until we can find some shelter to hide."

"What?!" Snow pulled away from her Step-Mother, "What makes you think that I will go anywhere with you? You've tried to kill me for the last 8 years of my life!"

"Snow things are...different now and I can't explain it until we reach some safety!" Regina stressed to her as she grabbed her arm again. They turned around to bright flame burning as Eris's appeared in front of them.

Eris sadistically approached Regina and Snow with a dark glint in her eyes. She raised her hands and flung Regina in the other direction, "Hello Queen Snow White, how's the babies?" She asked holding her hand out when a fireball appeared, "Let me feel them kick!"

* * *

**NETHER-WORLD-STEPHANIE-PRESENT TIME**

Stephanie watched as Eris approached her mother with a fireball in her hand, "NO!"

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT TIME**

Charming grasped his heart in a moment of brief pain, "James?" Red asked putting a hand on his shoulder...

"Someone's attacking Snow..."

* * *

**SNOW'S LOCATION-PRESENT TIME**

Snow clutched her stomach in pain as she feel to her knees as she heard Maleficent's mocking laughter.

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-29 YEARS AGO**

Regina quickly stood up and waved her hand. Eris screamed as she was flung away from her target. "Come on!" She exclaimed grabbing Snow's hand, "Snow, you don't know her, but she knows us and it's you she's after! Come on, let's go to the stables!"

Regina teleported them away to the stables where they first met, "Regina I can't be here! I can't deal with this woman and you! I'm going home!"

"Snow you can't! If you leave, you will die and so will the baby girls you carry inside you!"

"Daughters?" Snow asked in shock, "But I was only supposed to be having a girl. A girl that will stop you!" She exclaimed pulling her arm away from her Step-Mother.

"Yes, you're right. Your daughter will stop my curse, but I'm talking about your second child, the one Mab told you about."

Snow's eyes widened, "How did you know about her?"

Regina helped her Step-Daughter to sit down, "Look the night of your wedding the Powers That Be made sure that Stephanie was conceived the same night as Emma." Snow's eyes widened as she remembered her wedding night as Charming and herself glowed gold.

"Why are you telling me this Regina? Why will this woman want to kill my daughters?"

Regina knelt down to face Snow, she gently took her face in her hands like she did before Cora, before Snow betrayed her secret, "Your daughter, the second one, will be all that Mab said she'll be, I've seen...her do amazing things. As for your other daughter, she will be just as important as Rumpelstiltskin proclaimed as well." Snow's eyes began to tear up, "I'm telling you this because it is true, your daughter, Emma, will break the curse and bring back this family together, while your second daughter will be the ultimate hero to conquer darkness and save the people's happy endings."

Snow shook her head in shock, here stood her evil Step-Mother telling her of all the great things her...daughters...would do? "How do we stop this dark witch?" Snow asked after a moment.

"I need to get close enough to her to bring her back to my time." Regina explained as she began to look around for something she could use to aid her.

"I can be bait," Snow suggested.

Regina laughed, "Snow I'm here to save you and honestly the idea of you being bait when she's after you already...doesn't sit too well with me." Regina looked around, "But I may have a way to sneak up on her..." Regina peered out of the stable, "Stay here, if I come back...get ready to run!"

"Regina...thanks," Snow called out to her.

Regina smiled as she teleported away...

* * *

Eris stomped through the fields with a mission, she closed her eyes sensing for Regina's magical signature, "Found you." She taunted as she suddenly turned around to wave her hand.

Regina screamed as she flew through the air. She gasped for breath as she landed hard on her back, "I hate it when people use magic against me!" She exclaimed a dangerous threat seeping into her tone, standing up she formed a fireball in her hand and flung it at Eris.

Eris turned at caught it easily with a smile, "Did you know fire is my favorite power? It's always been a part of me...since the curse Circe cast destroyed my family." She said with a sad smile when she moved her other hand into a fist. Regina gasped in pain as she suddenly was caught in a magic grip. "Maleficent and Chernabog were kind enough to boost my powers in case I ran into someone like you." She sneered as she turned, "Now where oh where is dear Snow White?" She asked in a sing-song voice, "Oh there she is," She said spotting the stables. "Oh Regina? Do you think I can hit it from here?"

Regina's eyes went wide as she fought to try to break free of the magic grip, "Snow! RUN!"

Eris smiled with a sadistic glee as she flung the fireball she'd been fueling with all her energy...

* * *

Snow frowned upon hearing Regina's screams, she moved to get up when she gasped as a massive fireball shot at her!

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT TIME**

James and Red turned to each other as the earth began to quake around them, "What's happening?" Red asked Charming as they struggled to keep their feet.

"Something terrible has happened," Charming answered when a massive wave over took them...

* * *

**STORYBROOKE-PRESENT TIME**

The citizens of Storybrooke all froze when they suddenly felt the earth quake, they all ran out of their homes into the streets when they saw a massive wave of magic coming at them.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to see Emma begin to fade away, "Oh shit!" He exclaimed as the wave overtook him.

* * *

**NETHER-WORLD-STEPHANIE-CURRENT TIME**

Stephanie stood in shock staring at the mirrors, she tried to think of Emma but her image didn't appear on screen. She turned to another mirror, she thought of her nephew...she gasped, Henry's soul was transported to the burning red room, "That's why I'm still here...that's why Henry's still here...our souls were transported to the Nether-World because of the sleeping curse..."

Stephanie put her head in her hands as tears began to drop, "Mom," She whimpered as Snow's image appeared in front of her...Stephanie looked up and gave a tiny gasp, "Her soul is still trapped in-between worlds..."

* * *

**SNOW'S LOCATION-CURRENT TIME**

Snow stood in shock staring at the pool of water, a tear fell from her left eye. "So Eris succeeded, your daughters, and your grandson as well as yourself is dead." Snow turned to face Maleficent, "Oh I'm sorry did I come during your time of mourning?" Maleficent asked as she took pleasure in Snow's tears.

Snow angrily wiped her eyes, "You have no idea what you've done!" Snow looked down at her hands, "My soul is still here...must be because I'm between worlds, that means I can't escape from here now, because out there, I'm dead."

"Clever Snow, very clever indeed. It means your "adventure" is just starting here. And I'm just looking forward to torturing your soul for eternity." Maleficent crooned to Snow.

Snow gave Maleficent a defiant smile, "There's still a way to save my life and my daughters and grandson's. There has to be."

Maleficent laughed, "Forever the optimist Snow. Still believing good can win, take a look." Maleficent pointed her staff to the pool, "Your precious world is under our rule now." Maleficent turned around, "I think I'll leave you to your thoughts and let reality settle in."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-CURRENT TIME**

Regina turned around in a circle taking in her surroundings, "I'm back in the Enchanted Forest?" She glanced around, "Of course I wouldn't have cast the curse...I need to find Reul Ghorm I need to find a way back!"

Regina tried to teleport but found she couldn't, "What?" She questioned she shook her head and tried again. Nothing happened, Regina sighed and began to walk to Reul Ghorm's palace. The sights Regina took in was nothing she'd ever seen. There are guards and soldiers everywhere, it was then she noticed parchment on the wall...Wanted signs for her?

Regina stepped forward and read aloud, _"Wanted for treason against the Empress, the Queen of Hearts."_ Regina did a double take, "Empress? Okay I really need to find Reul Ghorm!" She said frantically as she stole a nearby cloak and began to run towards Reul Ghorm's palace.

* * *

**NETHER-WORLD-STEPHANIE-CURRENT TIME**

Stephanie paced back and forth in front of the mirrors. "There has to be a way to fix the timeline. Or I can't leave." Stephanie stopped in front of another mirror, "Henry." She murmured. Instantly Henry's image appeared, "He's trapped in the burning red room!" Stephanie began to look around, "If Dad could talk to Mom...maybe I could...or Mom could...there may be a way to get out of here."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-CURRENT TIME**

"Reul Ghorm! I need you to send me..." Regina marched into the castle without as much as an invitation, but she's the Evil Queen she's never needed one. But as she entered and looked around she gasped in shock at the state of the once magnificent castle, "What's happened here?"

"Regina?" Regina jumped at the whispered voice that seemed to barely be alive.

"Reul Ghorm?" Regina asked staring at the once powerful woman shriveled up into an old woman, an extremely old woman. "What's happened to you?"

"Because of Snow White's death, because of her daughters not being born, the side of evil claimed the upper hand. Chernabog and Maleficent proclaimed Cora as the Empress of the lands, she defeated and controls the Dark One...and with no good to oppose the darkness, my powers weakened as my brother's and sister's powers strengthened."

Regina ran to find something to offer Reul Ghorm for her throat, "I need you to send me back. I must save my son!"

"I don't have the power to send you back Regina, I needed Mab to aid before and now...Mab is gone and I'm about to fade away."

"Is there any way I can get back to the past to stop this from happening and fix the timeline?" Regina asked frantically as she paced back and forth._ I can't lose my son!_

Reul Ghorm swallowed with difficulty as she is dying, "There is a magical artifact...that Cora holds in her possession...it's an hourglass, it allows the user to travel through time, turn the hourglass forward you go into the future, backwards you go into the past."

Regina eyes widened as she remembered seeing the hourglass in her studies with Rumpelstiltskin, "Can you send me there?"

Reul Ghorm slowly stood to her feet, "I have enough power to only teleport you to Cora's palace, Regina the longer you remain here...the more your mind will forget about Stephanie, Emma, and Henry so you must hurry!" Regina nodded as she closed her eyes in preparation of Reul Ghorm sending her to her mother, "She keeps it in her treasure room." Reul Ghorm told her with a wave of her arm sending Regina to her mother...

* * *

**SNOW'S LOCATION-CURRENT TIME**

Snow watched Regina and Reul Ghorm's interaction. "_Mom."_ Snow squinted her eyes as she looked up and around. _"Mom._" Snow again heard someone calling her, she turned and looked down back at the pool.

"Stephanie?" She asked as her she recognized her daughter's image. "Can you hear me?"

Stephanie nodded, "I think I know how you can escape."

Snow looked around for Maleficent, "We can't leave unless Regina succeeds."

"Someone once told me good will always win."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-CURRENT TIME**

Cora smiled as she overlook her empire, she closed her eyes giving a content sigh. She only wanted one thing...her daughter. She left her throne room and entered her treasure room, where she held the hearts she collected along with magic objects including Jafar's lap, Aladdin's genie's lap, and other objects... Cora quickly gave her room a once over before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Moments later Regina materialized in the room, she quickly took a look around until a particular object caught her eye, "The hourglass!" She exclaimed as she reached for it and picked it up off its holder.

"Regina," Regina turned to be face to face with her mother, "That is magic you have no idea how to control."

"I need this Mother and I'm going to use it." Regina told her mother stepping away with the hourglass. And before Cora could raise her hand Regina turned the hourglass backwards...

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-29 YEARS AGO**

Snow jumped back, "Regina? I thought you were out there?"

"I am, I mean I was." Regina told her peering out the door. She grimaced at her mistake, "I should have seen that coming the first time." She mumbled as she turned to Snow, "Follow me!" She said taking her hand and pulling her to the far end of stable.

Both Snow and Regina ducked as a blast of fire hit the stable. Regina gave a sigh of relief as she felt her powers return. "Regina?"

"I'll see you in the future Snow." Regina smiled as she teleported away.

* * *

Eris cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I got her! I should be..." Eris gasped in surprise as suddenly she was held in a magic grip.

"Let's go home Eris!" Regina told her as they both disappeared.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE-PRESENT TIME**

Eris pulled away from Regina waving her arm and flinging her across the street. She formed a new fireball and flung it at the fallen hourglass. "You ruined everything Regina!" She screamed as she was gearing up to throw another fireball when suddenly Eris was flying through the air.

"Surprise!" Eris eyes went wide. There in front of her stood Snow White and her daughter Emma both holding Keyblades?

"How?" Eris looked around frantically for help, "Maleficent!"

"Oh I don't think she's coming to help you." Emma threatened as she and her mother got closer. Together they raised the Keyblades to strike.

"Don't Dearies, let me and Regina handle this." Rumpelstiltskin suggested coming up behind Snow forming a fireball in his hand. "You both should go and open the portal for Charming."

Snow and Emma nodded as they took off towards the well. Eris slowly got up to her feet and stared in between the Dark One and the Evil Queen, both holding a fireball...

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT TIME**

**(A.N. This is going on the same time Regina and Eris have returned to Storybrooke)**

Meanwhile back at the restored time in the Enchanted Forest, James and Red shared a confused look, "What just happened?" Red asked looking around the forest and grabbing Charming's arm just to make sure they are there.

"Something... I really don't know what's going on, but we're almost at the location. We have to hurry!" Charming reminded her as they picked up the pace.

Red held up her hand blocking Charming from moving. "They're here."

"What are you doing in this forest?" A firm voice asked as both James and Red gasped at the beautiful sight of the unicorn.

"You're a mare unicorn?" Charming identified as he and Red held up their hands and put down their weapons.

"I'm the leader of this herd! I ask again why are you in my forest!" The Unicorn asked with ferocity.

"I come for your aid, my daughter is dying from the poison of Chernabog. We were told that only the blood of a unicorn can save her." Charming slowly approached the leader, "Please she's my youngest baby."

"I recognize you. You are a royal, yes?"

"I'm King James, my wife calls me Charming..."

"You're _the_ Prince Charming, I know of your family and your daughters." The unicorn told them as she approached them.

"Will you help us?" Red asked standing beside her friend.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

Snow, Henry, and Emma stood anxiously awaiting the arrival of Charming and Red. Henry jumped slightly when a hand gripped the edge of the well. "Gramps?"

Snow turned to see Charming and Red helping each other out of the well. "Charming!" Snow exclaimed running to her husband and friend and pulling them into a strong embrace. She then stepped away from Red to give her husband a stronger hug and a proper kiss. Once they parted she put her hand to her husband's cheek, "Are you ok?"

"We're ok, what happened while we were gone? Are you ok?" He asked putting his own hand to his wife's cheek.

"I'll talk to you about it later, did you get the antidote?"

Charming held up a vile, "We got it." He said with a smile. Snow gave him a relieved smile as she took his hand. Together the family hurried back to their home so they could awake Stephanie.

* * *

Snow knelt down to her sleeping daughter while Charming took out the vial. "How do we do this?" They had called Doc over as well as the Reul Ghorm.

"Because she it was close to six hours before she was put in the sleeping curse she needs to be injected in her heart." Reul Ghorm informed them.

"You mean kind of like adrenaline?" Emma asked from her behind the couch as she held Henry to her.

"Yes," Reul Ghorm confirmed as she moved out of the way. "Doc has brought some syringes."

Doc took the vile from Charming and set it up like how you would any other shot. Charming stepped back over to him and took the antidote back. "I'll do it." He told his friend. "Emma take Henry out of the room."

"I want to stay!" Henry argued but Emma had tugged her son into the kitchen. "Mom I want to stay and watch."

"Henry, I for one don't like shots, ok. And seeing my sister, your aunt in there just reminds me of what happened to you. So please humor me!" Emma pleaded as she held onto her son. Henry noticed the fear in his mother's eyes as he reached over and hugged her.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too," She said leaning her head against her son's as she glanced nervously towards the living room.

* * *

Snow sat on the couch with her daughter holding her hand while Charming bent forward and sticking the needle into their daughter's chest. Charming held his breath as he pulled the needle out, he glanced over at his wife. Both of them were thinking the same thing, _I hope we're not too late._

After waiting for five minutes Charming turned to Reul Ghorm, "Why isn't it working?"

"It's working your Majesty. She's still in the sleeping curse though, her blood isn't pumping as fast as it normally would. Snow you should be able to wake her now."

Snow turned to face her daughter as she cradled her face in her hands. Snow eyes filled with tears as she thought of the last ten hours, "Time to come back to us." She murmured to her daughter's forehead as she kissed her. Instantly the flash of true love engulfed the room and Storybrooke, "Wake up my love," Snow told her daughter gently caressing her face as she felt Charming come up behind her.

Charming held his breath as he turned to Reul Ghorm, _Shouldn't she have awakened by now?_ He thought as he anxiously rubbed his neck then reached around and grabbed his daughter's hand. He was about speak his concern when he felt his daughter's wrist twitch.

Snow smiled as Stephanie gasped for air and opened her eyes, _Oh!_" Snow thought with a relief as she held tightly to her daughter's face. "Hey, hey. It's me," She whispered caressing her daughter's cheek.

Stephanie glanced around frantically for a moment and then focused on her mother's eyes, "Mom? Dad?" Snow brought her daughter into a hug, as Charming knelt down and squeezed his daughter's hand.

Snow pulled away, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked moving Stephanie's hair away from her face. While her father stood up to walk around to the other side of Snow.

"Very tired," Stephanie mumbled, "We got the antidote I'm assuming right?"

"Yes, I got the antidote." Charming answered glancing at Reul Ghorm. "Hey honey will you let your mom check to make sure that poison vein is receding?" Stephanie nodded, "I'll be right back with some water and get your sister and Henry." He got up and kissed Stephanie's forehead.

Snow moved the blanket that was covering her daughter. She sighed again in relief, "It's working." She told her daughter as she reached up for her again.

Stephanie eyes widened as she sat up fast, Snow wasn't expecting this almost bumped her head with her daughter's, "I need to get up!" Stephanie exclaimed trying to get up but losing her balance.

"No! You don't, you need to stay here and rest." Snow told her as she held her down, "You may be healed and cured, but not completely."

"But Eris..."

"Is dead."

"But Maleficent and Chernabog..."

"We'll deal with them eventually but not now." Snow moved to lay down with her daughter. "Now I just want you to rest."

* * *

Regina stood in her home staring at her spell book. The spell book she refused to burn all those months ago. She moved again to the fireplace and held it above the flame. She closed her eyes, _It felt so good using magic. It felt so good killing Eris! She thought with that glee and sense of power she always felt. She raised her arm to drop the book..._

When she stopped turned away from the fireplace and placed the book back into her cabinet. _I don't want to give up Magic._

* * *

Friends of the Charming family, mainly Red and the dwarves all sat around the living room with Snow laying with Stephanie on the couch while Charming sat at the end of the couch. "So Snow how did you summon the Keyblade?" Happy asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Well the trap Maleficent sent me to with the help of Eris and Cora actually was holding onto my soul when I 'died." Snow began to explain as she ran her fingers through Stephanie's hair. "It was also helpful that Henry, Stephanie, and I were put in sleeping curses."

Henry began to bounce in his seat, "Stephanie was able to contact grandma because they can do that telep...telep...Mom how do you say that word?"

"Telepathy," Emma answered as she sat on the floor in front of her mother and sister. Snow reached out and began to run her fingers through Emma's hair as she still had arm wrapped around Stephanie.

Henry nodded, "Yeah telepathy, so they were able to talk to each other, then Snow fell asleep and her soul met mine in that red room and I found both my grandma and Emma could summon the Keyblade because Stephanie was out!"

"Well here's to Snow being alive, Emma, Stephanie and Henry's existence, and good always winning." Charming said as he stood raising his glass. The others followed in a toast.

"Did anyone talk to Regina?" Snow asked Red?

"After she and Rumpelstiltskin killed Eris, she teleported away." Red told them taking another drink.

"We should talk to her tomorrow." Snow said staring at Charming, he nodded his head in agreement with his wife.

Stephanie sighed as she snuggled into her mother, "I think I'm the first sleeping curse victim that wants to go to sleep right after waking up from the curse."

"Well you're probably the first victim that had to use the curse to save her from fatal poison." Emma answered taking her sister's hand.

"Go to sleep Darling." Snow told her gently rubbing her back, "We'll be here if you have nightmares and when you awake." Stephanie's eyes closed listening to the chatter of her family safe in Snow's arms.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Internet cookies and hot chocolate and cinnamon to everyone!**


	41. Chapter 40-A Chance to Breathe

**Disclaimers are the same; Hope everyone is still enjoying my story, thanks to all that favorite, follow, and review. Really hearing your thoughts are great motivators. By the way, last night's episode was fantastic, my favorite since the Mid-Season finale. Oh I do not have a Beta so if anyone's interested PM me :)**

Chapter 40-A Chance to Breathe

Charming smiled mischievously at his wife as he walked over to her and bowed, "My Queen will you do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening?" He asked presenting her with a rose.

"Charming," Snow giggled with a smile. "Why my King, I'll be honored." She said with a bow.

Charming grinned as he embraced his wife. "After the last few days I don't want to imagine a life without you, or our daughters, or our grandson."

Snow smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband, "Me too." She and Charming kissed again, "What time my Lord?"

"7:30, just you and me. We'll make sure Stephanie is doing well before we leave, we'll help out Emma and Henry, then go off for the evening." Charming informed her kissing her hand.

"Until tonight, my love," Snow said with a grin as they kissed again.

Charming grinned happily as he walked out of his wife's office back to the sheriff's station. Arriving he shot Emma a smile, "Hey."

"Hey you seem overly happy..." Emma's eyes widened, "You didn't..." Emma began to shake her head back and forth closing her eyes tight.

"No Emma we didn't do anything," her father said with a smirk. "Besides she was busy and we have a mountain of paperwork to do." Charming said taking a seat at his desk.

"So Henry's birthday is coming up..." Emma said after a moment. "I was thinking we could have a small party for him, Stephanie asked to take him out for a few hours, then have a few of his friends over, then Regina and I agreed that he could have dinner with her."

James nodded, "Sounds good." He said his voice a little tight.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked detecting her father's tone. "She did help us save Mom...and me..."

Charming sighed, "Sorry it's just your mother and I know her. She's hurt your mother more than she's saved/helped us, it's hard to not to be a little suspicious or cautious."

"But she's really trying..."

"I know and I'm sorry Emma, I'm not trying to upset you or get into a fight with you. I just want you to be wary of the past, Regina is making an attempt to change and we are attempting too. But," Charming took a deep breath, "I want you to be prepared if she reverts. She's killed people, Emma, out of revenge, anger, and even glee."

Emma put her head in her hands, "I'm just hoping because of Henry."

"I know, we are too. But we really need to be prepared in case something does happen." Emma nodded her head.

* * *

Stephanie screamed as she sat up awaking from a dream. Snow rushed to her daughter, she came home at lunch time to check on her. Reul Ghorm and others suggested that they kept Stephanie on bed rest for a few days because they didn't know of what side effects Chernabog's blood could leave behind. "Stephanie," Snow called to her sitting in front of her, "It was just a dream."

Stephanie shook her head breathing heavily, "I don't think it was."

"Was it the burning red room?"

Stephanie shook her head 'no', "Can I get up now? I've been in bed for 3 days."

Snow moved some damp hair from her daughter's face, "Can you handle being up for awhile? We tried yesterday and you got ill." Snow moved some of the covers to check the black spider web vein, the poison worked but as it got closer to the wound the slower the antidote moved. "The vein is finally fading away." Snow commented as she took a look at the wound.

"So can I get up?"

"Yes," Snow agreed helping her daughter out of bed, "Any dizziness? Nausea?" Stephanie shook her head no as Snow let her stand under her own power. Snow watched as her daughter took a few steps and limped. "Your right leg still hurt?"

"Yeah feels like it's still torn." Stephanie answered trying to bend her knee.

"Doc said it wasn't torn and Emma helped you heal it a few days ago." Snow reminded her, "It may just be tender. We'll keep an eye on it."

Stephanie nodded, "So can I go back to work with you?"

"No," Snow answered as she led her daughter out of the bedroom and into their living room. "I still want you to stay home." Snow told her sitting her daughter down on the couch, "I'll be home early, but just don't do anything strenuous."

Stephanie sighed as she watched her mother leave she rubbed her head in frustration as she turned on the T.V. _I haven't had a dream about the burning red room_, Stephanie thought confused as she channeled surfed, _Why do I keep seeing Mab?_

Stephanie jumped out of reverie when Emma came through the door, "Hey." She greeted taking a seat beside her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked scooting over slightly.

"Finished paperwork, Dad sent me home early." Emma answered, "What are we watching?"

Stephanie stared at her sister, "Not much. Ok really why are you here?"

"I summoned the Keyblade," Emma began staring at her sister, "I know that's yours. Why?"

Stephanie turned down the sound of the T.V. "We both are products of true love. Like Henry said I was "out," I'm assuming that if I'm ever to die, you're going to be the new ultimate hero." Stephanie told her shifting her position.

Emma sat staring at the T.V. "Will you still teach me how to use my magic?"

"I told you what I did in the Enchanted Forest,"

"I know," Emma interrupted, "But I need more help now. I need you to actually teach me."

Stephanie shook her head, "Emma I can't. My powers have changed, 1) Mab took away all she gave me, 2) I went through the Awakening, I changed what my powers are...with the Keyblade I can control light and the lightning, otherwise my powers are physical." She reminded her sister.

"So mine are different than yours? How do you summon and control them?"

"You know the answer Emma," Stephanie told her, "We used it against Cora. It is and always will be love."

* * *

Emma, Stephanie and Henry all sat around the living room playing RISK while Snow and Charming prepared for the evening out. "Ok you are getting way too much power." Emma commented turning to her younger sister who now had both North and South America. All she had was Australia and Henry had part of Africa.

"Yep," Stephanie said with a smile as she began to come into Asia and refortified her borders.

"I won't let you win!" Emma said determinedly, "Henry I'm sorry but I'm going to take Africa."

"What?! Mom! No!" Henry exclaimed in horror as his mother began to attack his country. "The computer isn't even dead yet!"

"Sorry Kid but your Aunt isn't defeating me!"

"We'll see," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Just remember Emma that your sister is still recovering and it's a game." Snow said coming down the stairs with Charming right behind her.

"Yeah Emma bad example you're setting for Henry," Stephanie said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, I will take the game away." Charming said putting Snow's coat on.

Henry giggled, "You both are in trouble." He said with a sing-song voice.

"Alright you guys know that Granny's going to deliver you food this evening, we'll be out late." Snow began to explain.

Stephanie leaned over to Emma, "Get the feeling we've reverted to 12 years old?"

"Yep, but at least we don't have to cook." Emma said as she finished set up her new borders.

* * *

Snow and Charming enjoyed a fantastic meal together, "I'm so glad we got to do this tonight." Snow said at the end of the meal. "It's nice when we get a break."

"I agree," Charming said with a grin. He then turned away, "Snow? Do you still want to go home?"

Snow sat pondering taking a drink of her wine, "Yes." She said after a moment. "We all want too, Stephanie does, Henry does, and Emma will want to go where we and Henry are."

"She's said that?"

"Yes, she told me in the Enchanted Forest. She's afraid of adjusting, but she thinks with Henry there that will help her." Snow ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass, "Charming?"

"Hm?"

"Should we have more children?" James lifted his head, "I want more, I want to raise a child, but Emma and Stephanie. I never want to put them in a situation where they feel replaced or second place."

James took his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I would love to have more children, but maybe we can wait a year or two. Give both Emma and Stephanie time to handle things. I agree right now would be too soon for them and us. We are still trying to form relationships with them, it may cause drama that with everything else going on. We're not prepared for."

Snow smiled and squeezed her husband's hand back, "How about this, in two years we revisit this issue and speak about it again." James smiled as they leaned in for a kiss.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company and dancing. It was around 1 am when they made their way home. Snow slammed James up against their front door as they kissed each other passionately. "We should get inside," James told her his voice low and dangerous. "I really don't want the neighborhood to watch their King and Queen."

Snow kissed him harder, "Yes!" She told him as James fumbled with the door knob. "Quiet, we don't want to wake them." She hissed as they entered and hurried up the stairs to the master bedroom. She pushed her husband onto the bed as she climbed over him.

"I love you." Charming said as he watched his wife undress.

"I love you," Snow answered as she leaned in to kiss and help Charming undress.

* * *

_Stephanie walked hesitantly down a hallway of someone's home. She moved to open the door at the end of the hall. "Mab!"_

_Mab turned around and smiled at Stephanie her eyes glowing red._

* * *

Stephanie gasped sitting up her eyes wide. She dreamed of Mab again, in a different house...is Mab coming for her? Or is Mab after someone else?

**Internet cookies to all that read and review, hope you liked this tiny small chapter, trying to relax things a little. Give the characters time to breath. Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 41-Henry's Birthday

**Disclaimers are still the same: Sorry it took me so long to update, had to deal with life etc... I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to all that still review, please if you like something or have questions or want to see more of let me know, I always will try to incorporate what you all want into my story as it follows my plot line. Thanks to everyone that is following, favorite and read the story makes my day when I see that too :)**

Chapter 41-Henry's Birthday

Stephanie gasped as she sat straight up in bed after another nightmare. It was now seven days since the whole poison fiasco and time traveling and Stephanie still hadn't experienced the burning red room, but she had been experiencing nightmares. Each time she'd be walking into a hallway and reaching a door to a bedroom, she could see nothing except Mab turning to her and smiling sadistically at her. However, each time she gets a clearer image of the hallway and the room, she just hopes she's not having some kind of vision, but knowing her and her luck, she probably is.

Stephanie sighed as she glanced on at the clock on her nightstand, 2 am. _It always happens at 2 am_. Stephanie thought with a sigh, a knock at her door brought her out of her musings, "Stephanie?" She heard her sister call, "You alright?" Emma asked peering inside, in one hand she held a glass of water.

Stephanie nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yeah just a dream."

Emma gave her a concerned look, "Ok well try to get more sleep, remember you're helping me with Henry and his small birthday party this afternoon." Emma reminded.

Stephanie nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." She answered as her sister smiled and shut her door. Stephanie turned on her lamp light and looked behind her right knee and sighed, "Another injury by magic." She said as she rubbed the bruise/scar that didn't go away. Taking a deep breath, she shut her lamp back off and laid down. _I need to wake up before Mom and Dad. I need to talk to Reul Ghorm..._

* * *

Snow was making her second batch of French toast for her family as she watched her husband make the eggs. They shared a smile with each other as they went about their task, they were distracted by a now 11 years old grandson bounding into the kitchen. "French Toast!" He exclaimed as he took plates and began to set the table.

"Thank you Henry," Snow said as she placed the first two slices on the birthday boy's plate.

Henry smiled as he dug into his breakfast. "Mom said that we're doing a family birthday for me this morning, then I can have my friends over, and then I'm going to my mom's house for dinner." Henry reminded them as Emma walked in looking a little disheveled this morning.

"Morning sweetheart," Snow said with a grin as she placed the next pair of French toast on Emma's plate. Emma grunted as her father brought the pan of scrambled eggs over. "Stephanie up yet?"

Emma shrugged while Henry shook his head in an "I don't know," motion, "I'm sure we'll see her in about a few minutes," Charming said dishing out food for himself.

Meanwhile upstairs Stephanie called for Reul Ghorm, instantly she appeared, "Wow, that was fast." Stephanie commented as she sat on her bed.

"I've been waiting for you to call me." Reul Ghorm answered, "How's the knee?"

"It's cursed now isn't it?" Reul Ghorm sadly nodded, "How badly?"

"It is a permanent injury, there are things that could cure it, but it is a drastic measure." Reul Ghorm explained.

"I figured, the poison very nearly reached my heart. I've been having chest pains..."

"My brother's blood is the most deadliest poison in all the realms. You have permanent damage where ever that poison touched." Reul Ghorm told her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Stephanie bent her head down, "We can't let anyone know of my weaknesses." She spoke in a whisper. She looked back up at Reul Ghorm, "We need to hide my injuries. I still have all those curses that Mab's protégés cast on me, my body is falling apart."

Reul Ghorm made a motion with her hand, instantly a green ribbon appeared in her hand. "Wear this around your wrist during the day. It will help you walk without a limp and deal with the pain, but when you remove it, the pain with again be stronger and the limp will return."

"The price?"

"It will weaken your defenses, because all your healing and defensive powers will be focused on these injuries. It will be easier for you to become injured or sick."

"Of course," Stephanie sighed, "Give it to me." Reul Ghorm tied the ribbon on Stephanie's right wrist.

Reul Ghorm peered into Stephanie's eyes, "Anything else you wish to share?" Stephanie shook her head 'no.' Reul Ghorm nodded her head in acceptance, "Chernabog and Maleficent are still rejuvenating their energies. They will be quiet for awhile." Stephanie nodded. Reul Ghorm said good-bye to her and teleported away, but not before sparing one more look at her, _The final battle with Mab approaches._ She thought as she teleported away.

As Reul Ghorm left Stephanie stared at the ribbon tied around her wrist. _She knew I'm having dreams about Mab, she knows something._ Stephanie thought as she put on a hoodie, _That's why Maleficent and Chernabog have backed off again, Mab's coming..._ She thought as she went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Henry smiled as he sat by his mom opening his presents, "Thanks Grandma!" He exclaimed when he saw his grandparents got him a bow with some arrows.

"It comes with lessons from me." Snow told him with a smile. "Also, Henry. You're only allowed to use it if I'm around. Understood?"

Henry nodded his head yes, "Thank you so much." He told her jumping into her arms. Then turned to his grandfather, "Thank you gramps!"

Charming reached over and ruffled his grandson's hair. "You're welcome Henry."

Henry let go of his grandparents and moved to open his gift from his mother, "Wow baseball gloves!"

Emma shrugged, "I played catch a lot when I was younger. I thought you and I could play too, I know you enjoy baseball." Henry launched himself into his mother's arms. "Oof!"

"Thanks Mom! I love it!" He exclaimed he turned his head to look at the gifts, "Mom there are three gloves in here."

Emma shyly looked at her father, "Yeah it's for your grandfather too."

James's smile slowly formed into a giant grin, "Yes! I would love to play catch with you both!"

Henry smiled at his family then turned to his aunt, "Aunt Stephanie what did you get me?" He asked her excitedly.

Stephanie got up from her chair and held out Henry's jacket. "You and I are going out for a bit before your party." She told him cryptically.

Henry frowned, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," She told him ushering him out the door. "We'll be back at Noon. Plenty of time before his friends arrive." She called out to her parents and sister.

* * *

Stephanie led Henry to an open area near the woods. "What are we doing out here?" Henry asked when they finally stopped walking.

"To teach you to fly of course!" Henry looked up at the voice to see Peter Pan right above him. "We told you that we would teach you."

Henry stared in shock at Peter than at his aunt, "Really!"

Stephanie nodded, "He owed me favor. We promised you, I thought it was the perfect birthday gift." Stephanie explained giving her nephew a hug.

Peter put his left hand in his pouch that was on his belt. "I got some pixie dust." He told them as he sprinkled Henry with pixie dust. "Now Henry once you've been touched by pixie dust you can keep the ability to fly." He explained.

Henry scrunched his shoulders up and itched his neck, "That felt weird." He commented as the dust settled on him.

Stephanie laughed, "It can." She said as she began to levitate off the ground.

Henry gasped, "Whoa! Can I try now?"

"Sure, I'm sure you know how we do it?" Peter asked as he levitated too.

"Happy thoughts, right?"

"You got it," Stephanie answered as she was doing the backstroke in mid air.

Henry closed his eyes as he began to think of happy thoughts. He gasped when he felt his feet leave the ground, "Wow!" He exclaimed as he tried to keep balance.

Stephanie stopped 'swimming' to come up beside her nephew. "Think like you're in a swimming pool." She told him, "It's just like floating in the water."

"It's kind of sad that we can't "splash" air like water." Peter commented with a laugh. He looked around, "So your Highness can I take the young royal for a flight?" He asked wagging his eyebrows up and down. Stephanie pulled Peter to her by his collar, "Owe."

"You can take him, but don't try and convert him to one of the your Lost Boys." She whispered to him fiercely.

Peter gave her a condescending look, "Would I do that?" Stephanie glared at him. "Alright, alright, I swear on Tinkerbelle's wings. I will not convert your nephew to my group."

"You can fly him around Storybrooke, once!" Stephanie told him letting him go. "I mean it Pan, if he shows one glint of wanting to join you."

"I got it, I got it!" Peter answered hastily holding his hands up in surrender. He turned back to Henry, "Ready?"

Henry smiled, he was completely obvious to what his aunt and Peter talked about because he was doing flips in place. "Yeah!" He floated over to Peter, "We'll be right back Aunt Stephanie!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

Stephanie and Henry arrived back home at noon just like Stephanie promised. As Henry waited for his guests to arrive he and Emma played catch. He was having such a great day with his family he couldn't wait for his party to begin. At 1 pm his guests arrived and the rest of the afternoon was spent with the kids playing tournaments of video games, playing tag outside, and just asking Snow and Charming stories about the Enchanted Forest. Well more about their adventures than anything else.

At 4 pm the guests left and Henry went to go take a shower to be ready for his dinner with Regina. Emma, Snow, and Charming watched him bound happily upstairs to his room. "He's having a great day." Emma told them when her son was out of ear shot.

Snow smiled, "I know."

Charming took a drink of his Pepsi he had, "I'm glad we got to see his birthday too."

Emma stared at her father, "You're worried about him going to Regina's?"

Charming sighed, "We talked about this, Emma. I am, but I won't let my worries or anxieties ruin Henry's day, or yours for that matter."

Emma nodded, "Thanks."

Stephanie walked by them carrying a trash bag, "Cleaned up the living room." She told them, "Oh Regina called my cell phone. She'll be her at 5." She told them as she went out the door.

At 5 pm a knock on the door alerted the family that Regina was there. Stephanie opened the door, "Hi, come on in." She told Regina allowing her through. It didn't escape Stephanie on how much Regina's eyes glinted with a purple shade. _Great she's high on magic._ Stephanie thought as she moved passed Regina to take a seat.

Regina nodded her head to Snow and Charming, "Snow, James. Looking..." She paused and shut her eyes as if she's trying to get the strength to say something civil.

"Hello, Regina." Snow greeted as she too noticed the glint in Regina's eyes. She shared a look with Stephanie as she sat beside her.

"Henry will be down in a second," Emma told her as she looked nervously at her father.

"Mom, I'm ready." Henry called out as he came bounding down the stairs. "I've had the best day, I'm so glad I get to have dinner with you." He told her with a smile. Regina put her arm around Henry and led him out the door.

Stephanie sighed and put her head in her hands, "What is it?" Emma asked sitting beside her mother and sister.

"Bad feeling, nauseous feeling." Stephanie answered as he leaned her head back.

Snow looked at her with concern and brought her hand up to Stephanie's forehead, "You mean like ill, or like when you would sense Cora or Mab?"

Stephanie closed her eyes shut tight, "Like something's coming..."

* * *

After dinner Regina sat Henry on the couch in front of her, "Henry." She began as she knelt down before him. "I have a marvelous gift for you!" Henry's eyes widened with excitement as Regina smiled and held out the spell book in front of Henry. "I'm going to teach you how to use magic!"

Henry's face instantly became a frown, "Why?"

"Because it's a wonderful feeling! You can do anything! You can accomplish anything! You can make anything happen how you want it too."

Henry shook his head, "We've talked about this before. I told you I didn't want to use magic. I told you I didn't want you to use magic!"

Regina sighed in frustration, "Henry what do you want me to do? All I know is magic and how to be a queen! It is how I'm happy when I wield this power." She told him as she made a fireball appear, then disappear, next she made a rose appear then disappear as if to give him a magic show. "You can do these things too."

"NO!" Henry told her, "I don't want magic, it can corrupt you."

Regina took hold of his hand, "Emma and Stephanie have it. They aren't corrupted."

"Their different!" Henry told her standing up, "Stephanie only uses it for defense and so does my mom!" Henry explained, "They don't use it for personal gain."

Regina stood up as well, "Henry I made sure you were born by saving Snow White. You wouldn't exist if I didn't use magic! Every time we've come up against Cora I've used magic. I can't defeat my mother or others without magic, without being the Evil Queen!"

"I don't want you to be the Evil Queen!" Henry told her his voice rising, "I want you to be my mom. I want you to be good."

Regina sighed, "Good has gotten me no where Henry. They don't care about me!" She told him gesturing to the people, to his grandparents, to his mother, to his aunt.

"You shouldn't be good for anyone else, but for you! You told me you want to redeem yourself, well do it for yourself, not just for me." Henry pleaded with her. "Make amends with Snow, forgive her. Please!"

Regina picked up the spell book and walked over to the fireplace again, she flipped her wrist and instantly a fire was lit. She looked over at her son and at the book in her hand. She raised her hand and held the book above the fire. Henry watched hope filling his eyes, Regina sighed as her hands shook. "I can't Henry! I can't ever forgive her for what she did to me!"

"But she was younger than I was. She just lost her mother, she was manipulated by Cora. It was your mother who killed him." Henry told her hoping she'd see reason.

Regina shook her head, "I only saved her to ensure you'd be born. To ensure my curse would be cast," She told him, "I won't give up my power Henry. You are my son, and I won't give you up to anyone. I won't let my mother win, and I won't let Snow White have her happy ending." She told him her eyes glowing a mixture of red and purple. "This is supposed to be my happy ending!"

"Please Mom, please." Henry pleaded as tears began to fall. "You were doing well, you were doing good."

"There is no good Henry, there is only power." She told him with a grin.

Henry shook his head as he reached in his pocket as he slowly began to walk backwards away from Regina. Placing a hand in his pocket he pressed the number 1 on his phone, "I don't want to see you anymore." He told her as he ran outside.

Regina moved to follow her son, but was surprised to find him gone...

* * *

Emma held a crying Henry to her chest. Henry had dialed her on the phone and then as soon as he got outside he flew home. "I'm sorry Henry." Emma whispered to her son holding him close.

"Why couldn't she give it up? Why?"

"She can't, she has a lot of problems and she's in too much pain to see reason. She has something that blocks her from thinking clearly." Emma tried to explain as she glanced up to see her parents in the doorway. She gave her mother a desperate look, Snow held up her hand signalling to her that she's doing fine. "Hey want me to lay with you tonight?"

Henry nodded as he moved to let Emma lay down, "Grandma? Grandpa? What do we do now?" He asked as Snow and Charming moved in to say goodnight.

Charming brought Henry close for a hug, "You'll be ok." He told him, "She still won't hurt you."

"And we won't let her hurt you," Snow finished as she hugged him too.

"But she still wants to hurt you Grandma," Henry whispered worriedly.

"I know, it's ok." Snow told him. "Everything will be fine. Good will always win." She reminded him kissing his forehead.

"She still can't hurt us anyway Henry. All of us are in a truce." Emma reminded him, "Now go to sleep. You've had a long day." Henry nodded and as soon as his eyes closed he was in a deep slumber. Emma looked up at her parents, "So what do we do?" She whispered looking at them, her eyes filled with worry.

Snow leaned forward and reached out gently caressing Emma's cheek, "Sleep. You've had a long day too. We'll figure things out later." Emma nodded and closed her eyes and cuddled her son to her.

Snow and Charming stayed to watch their daughter and grandson sleep for a second before taking each other's hands and leaving the room. They settled into their bedroom and Charming brought Snow close to him. "Sleep Love, we'll figure out what to do. We have time as long as Mab is still around."

Snow sighed into her husband's warm embrace, "I know."

* * *

Stephanie flinched again clinching her eyes shut tighter. Her dream, her nightmare was becoming much clearer...

**STEPHANIE'S DREAM**

_Stephanie walked_ down_ the hallway, she could see pictures now, of a young couple hanging on the wall. As she walked down the hallway she reached the end and stood in front of a door, the door she'd been looking at the last few days. Slowly she opened the door as she looked inside she heard the sound of humming. She knew that music, it was a lullaby Mab would hum to her as a baby. Stephanie slowly entered the room and noticed a crib in middle of the room with a woman standing over it, Mab._

_"Mab!" Stephanie called to her._

_Mab turned around slowly her eyes glowing red as she smiled, "I found my new protégé." She told Stephanie with a smile as she held up a baby girl with blond hair. _

_Stephanie gasped as the baby's lips had blood on them, "Alexandria!"_

Stephanie screamed as she sat up in bed looking frantically around. Snow ran into the bedroom, "Hey, Stephanie." She whispered to her gently. "It was just a dream." She told her a calm soothing voice.

Stephanie shook her head frantically back and forth, "No, no it wasn't!" She told her mother fighting to get out of the covers. "It was Mab, Mom it was Mab!" She told her mother frantically still trying to get out of the tangle of covers. "I got to get up!"

"Stephanie calm down, what do you mean it was Mab?" Snow ordered putting her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders.

"It was Mab, she found a new protégé! Mom she chose Ella's and Thomas's to be her new heir. She was feeding Alexandria her own blood to dose her up with magic!" Stephanie told her mother as she finally broke free and tried to get up out of bed.

Snow grabbed her daughter again and sat her back down, "What?" She asked her voice laced with fear and shock.

**Dun Dun Dun cliff Hanger! Please review and tell me what you think! Again thanks to all that like, read, follow, favorite my story and those who review it means a lot. Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 42-Alexandria

**Disclaimers are the same; Thanks to all that read, follow, favorite, and review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we're coming to a finale of sorts :)**

Chapter 42-Alexandria

"What?" Snow stared at her daughter, "Alexandria? What do you mean Mab is claiming her?" Stephanie nodded her head as she fought to get up. "Stephanie where are you going?"

"I have to warn Ella and Thomas," Stephanie told her mother as she limped around the room trying to get ready.

Snow easily caught up with her daughter and led her back to bed, "I know you're worried. I am too, but do you know what time it is?" Stephanie glanced back to the clock on her night stand as Snow forced her to lay down. "It's 2 am if we were to go there now. We would cause them into a frenzy," Stephanie took a deep breath. "I will call Ella in the morning and we'll spend the day with them. Ok?"

Stephanie nodded, "Ok." Stephanie leaned back into her bed, "Mom? Will you stay?"

Snow nodded and laid beside her daughter, "Don't apologize." Snow spoke before Stephanie could open her mouth. Snow smiled, "I know you." Snow laid her head on her daughters pressing her lips against her, "You never need to apologize for needing me."

* * *

Gaston was hiding in his new lair with his men. He and Hook broke of their alignment when none of their plans seemed to bring them success. Hook had too many enemies that were stopping them from getting to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. He took a drink of his fifth beer and slammed the can against the wall.

"Trying to drown your failures away?" Gaston jumped at the voice and pulled out his sword. "Put that away Gaston, I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?"

"Someone that can make your dreams come true...for a price."

"Who are you? You can help me kill Rumpelstiltskin and claim Belle?" Gaston asked skeptically sheathing his sword.

"My name is Mab." Gaston's eyes widened, "And all I need you to do is deliver a child to me tomorrow at the wishing well in the forest."

* * *

Stephanie was getting dressed the next morning. She grimaced in pain as she put on her jeans then a black sweater. She limped over to dresser for her socks when someone knocked on her door, "Come in."

"I called Ella, we'll be meeting her, Thomas, and Alexandria at Granny's today." Snow told her entering her room.

Stephanie nodded, "Good." She said limping over to her bed to sit and put her shoes and socks on. Snow watched her daughter intently. "What?" Stephanie asked as she felt Snow's eyes on her.

"You're limping, you weren't limping at all yesterday." Snow commented staring in her daughter's eyes.

"It's nothing," Stephanie shrugged as she immediately grabbed the ribbon on her dresser and tied it to her wrist. Snow didn't miss the sigh of relief that came across her daughter's face. "I was just a little stiff." She told her mother standing up and walking normally to her. "I'm ready."

The family walked out of their house together, Emma and Henry went in Emma's bug, while Charming, Snow, and Stephanie went in Snow's car. The group walked into Granny's together and met with Ella and Thomas with little Alexandria in Ella's lap. "Snow! James!" Thomas called to them standing up and shaking James's hand then hugging him. He moved to hug Snow as well.

"Snow," Ella called and hugged her friend. "I've missed you. It's seems we've all been a bit busy lately." Ella said as she shifted Alexandria to her left side.

Snow hugged her friend back, "It's ok, I understand. Oh Ella she's grown so much!" Snow smiled at Alexandra bending forward to take her little hand. Alexandra smiled and squealed happily.

Ella turned as Henry, Emma, and Stephanie approached them, "Emma thank you again for taking that deal with Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're welcome," Emma said with a smile, "She's gotten big." She smiled at the baby who smile back happily as she looked at all the new people.

"She's not really shy is she?" Charming said to his friend.

Thomas laughed, "Yeah she's definitely a princess." He said staring at his daughter with love.

The group began to have lunch, Red got some time off to join them since the diner wasn't particularly busy. They all sat and enjoyed each others' company. They spoke of plans of when they return to the enchanted forest, how their neighborhoods were doing, etc... Once desert was finished Thomas set aside his plate and looked at his friend. "James, I know you and Snow well. This is more than just a get together meeting."

Snow glanced at Stephanie who had been very quiet most of the lunch then she looked back at her dearest friends. "Stephanie has been having nightmares, she's been seeing visions of Mab." Snow began to explain as she looked at Ella. "She's worried that Mab's been around your daughter."

Ella looked at Snow then to her daughter, "What do you mean Mab's been around my daughter?" She asked turning to Stephanie.

Stephanie shifted in her seat and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small foam ball and held it up, "Do you mind if I try something?" She asked Ella and Thomas. Ella and Thomas shared a look of concern and hesitated, "It won't hurt her I promise." After a moment Ella nodded her head, "Thank you."

"What do I need to do?" Ella asked Stephanie, _If Stephanie's right and Mab has been around my daughter. I need to know what to do._ Ella thought staring at Stephanie anxiously.

"First, calm down. I just need to do a test for my sake. I don't want to worry you if there is no reason too." Stephanie told her, "I need you to hold her up so she can see me." Stephanie told her. Ella picked up her daughter and held her up in front of her so she's facing Stephanie.

"Alexandria, catch!" Stephanie commanded as she tossed the little foam ball up in the air. Before anyone could reject or stop Stephanie the ball froze in mid air.

"Whoa," Henry commented as everyone stared in shock at the levitating ball. He turned to his mom and aunt. "Can you guys do that?"

"Emma could eventually if she wanted, I used to be able to when Mab had me infused with magic. I can't now because I gave up the powers of the mystic. Plus I'm no longer infused with Mab's magic." Stephanie told her nephew as she looked at the little baby in front of her.

Alexandra giggled and clapped her hands. The group around her watched in awe as the ball bounced in the air. Stephanie on the other hand had a look of fear as she stared at the baby in front of her. Stephanie turned to Ella, "Have you noticed anything magical about her before today?"

Ella and Thomas looked at each other with questioning eyes, after a moment they turned back to their friends. "No we haven't."

Charming was about to speak when the door opened, "Isn't she just adorable," The voice commented announcing his presence. "Oh sorry I'm the new babysitter." Everyone turned to see Gaston standing in the doorway. Stephanie rolled her eyes and instantly summoned the Keyblade, she held up and a small lightning bolt shot out. Gaston grimace and grunted as the bolt was strong enough to knock up off his feet and out the door.

"Sorry Granny," Stephanie said getting up. "I'll fix the door." She told her as she walked out with a purpose. Upon exiting the diner Stephanie realized she was surrounded by Gaston's men. "Oh well this is a party. Uh Dad!"

James ran out and stood beside his daughter as Gaston got up, "Get them! Bring me that child!"

Charming held up his hand, "Unless you guys want to spend the night in jail..." He warned, but the group of men charged Charming and Stephanie anyway. They fought off Gaston's men with Thomas and Snow coming to aide them. Within minutes Gaston and his men were retreating.

Ella, Emma, Henry, and Red came out of the dinner, with Ella holding her daughter. "What do we do?"

"I'm assuming Gaston is working for Mab." Stephanie explained as she was looking around almost like she was waiting for another attack. "Mab will give Gaston one more chance to capture Alexandria. We need a place to hide her."

"We'll go to my office." Snow said as everyone agreed.

* * *

Henry sat on the ground playing with Alexandria while she crawled around. Snow, Charming, Ella, and Thomas sat in circle around Snow's desk thinking of strategies. Emma and Red were guarding the front door while Stephanie stood looking out the window. She looked down when she felt some weight against her leg. Stephanie bent down and picked her up, "Hi." She whispered as Alexandra smiled at her.

Ella looked up, "Oh Stephanie it's time for her bottle. I left her bag in Snow's car. Will you..."

"I'll go get it!" Henry offered.

"Henry," Emma called but the boy was already out of the room.

Stephanie sighed as she moved to follow her nephew, "I'll follow him." She noticed the apprehension in both Thomas and Ella's faces. "She'll be safe with me."

"Alright, thank you." Thomas said with a smile. Stephanie smiled back as she and the baby left the room.

Stephanie looked down at the baby in her arms as she walked down the hallway, "We are a lot alike, Alexandria. We are both princesses, we're both products of true love, and we both attracted the attention of Mab." Alexandria made a 'dah' sound as she reached up for Stephanie's face. Stephanie smiled at the little girl, "But, Mab isn't all that great, she's not reliable, she's not good, and she's not nurturing. But your parents, our parents are very similar. They will give you all that and more. They are wonderful, and as long as I'm around no one will hurt you. I promise."

"Oh how sweet," Stephanie stopped and turned around to be face to face with Mab. "My elder daughter bonding with my younger daughter. But now, it's time for her to come with me. I need to bond with her too."

"No!" Stephanie denied her switching Alexandria to her other arm.

"She has my blood inside her. She's mine now! You can't deny me, Stephanie."

"Watch me! I will not let you take her and manipulate her. She has a chance to grow into a good person."

"Good? What's more than good? I'm giving her a shot at greatness! This time I'll make sure she'll want it unlike you. See she'll grow up to become your worst nightmare, she will be my protégé and will help me become a god!"

"You don't care about her like you didn't care about me." Stephanie glared at Mab, "I will not! Give her to you!"

"Oh I cared about you, and I care about her, but in my own way. And I think you will give her to me," Mab told her with an evil smile.

"Stephanie!" Stephanie turned behind her at the sound of her nephew's voice. "Aunt Stephanie help me!" Stephanie ran with the baby in her arms as she heard Mab's laughter echoing through the halls. Once she was outside she came face to face with Gaston holding her nephew in a choke hold with a dagger to his throat.

"Henry!"

"Ok the game is done Stephanie. Hand me Alexandria or I will order Gaston to kill your nephew." Mab told her appearing beside Gaston.

Stephanie looked between her nephew and the baby in her arms. _I can't let my nephew die_! She thought anxiously. _But I can't let Mab take her._ Stephanie took a step forward when Henry grimaced with Gaston putting pressure on his neck. Stephanie closed her eyes tightly as her face showed anguish as she held out Alexandria to Mab, "If anything happens to her. If you harm this little girl Mab, no one will be able to protect you from me."

Mab smiled as she motioned for Gaston to let go of Henry. Gaston pushed Henry to his aunt as he took the baby. Instantly Alexandria began to cry, "I will come for you Alexandria. I promise!" Stephanie promised as she held onto her nephew.

Mab turned to Gaston, "Bring her to our meeting place." With that Mab teleported away as Gaston got into his car with Ella's and Thomas's baby.

* * *

"Stephanie what happened?" Emma asked as Henry ran into her arms. She noticed a small cut on his neck.

Stephanie made a circle as she appeared in her warrior outfit, as her parents, her sister, her nephew, Ella and Thomas, and Red watched, "Stephanie?" Ella walked up to her as she summoned her Keyblade, "Where's Alexandria."

"Gaston was choking me, he also had a dagger pressed to my neck." Henry began to explain fear lacing his voice. "Aunt Stephanie gave Alexandria to Mab to save me. I'm sorry it was my fault"

"No it was mine!" Stephanie told him running her hand through her hair in frustration. She turned to Ella, "Ella I'm going to get her back." Stephanie promised her staring into her eyes. "They're heading towards the wishing well."

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"It's the strongest source of magic here, because that's where the magic came from when Rumpelstiltskin brought it here. Plus it's where Mom, you and me, and Dad and Red came back from the Enchanted Forest." Stephanie answered as she left the room.

Snow turned to her husband, "We're not letting her go after Mab alone."

"I know," Charming nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Once leaving her mother's office Stephanie used the Keyblade to teleport to the wishing well. "Let her go, Gaston." She called out to the man as he was approaching the well.

"No!" He told her as he held up the baby girl like an offering. Stephanie took a step forward but was flung backward.

Mab appeared and turned to Gaston, "Give me the child." She ordered, Gaston smiled and handed Alexandria to her. "Now we can go home." Mab said to the baby as she waved her hand opening a portal, but before Mab could step through a lightning bolt hit in front of her causing her to jump backwards and close the portal. She turned to see Stephanie standing tall, glowing golden light aura, and holding the Keyblade up at the ready. "Gaston, kill her."

Stephanie stood in a defensive stance as Gaston approached her, she made the Keyblade disappear as she and Gaston fought hand to hand. Mab watched intently with a sadistic smile on her face. Stephanie stole a glance at Mab, _She wants to see him kill me._ Stephanie thought with a smile, _This will give me the chance to save Alexandria._

Snow, Charming, Ella, Thomas, and Emma arrived while they watched Stephanie and Gaston fight, "Why is Mab not leaving?" Emma asked her mother as they watched Stephanie kick Gaston hard in the chest. The momentum of the kick sent Gaston's body flying through the air hitting the well hard.

Mab sighed and rolled her eyes at watching Stephanie best another henchmen for hire. _I miss my other protégés at least they could bring that girl to her knees._ She thought holding tightly to the baby in her arms.

Stephanie regained her balance and summoned her Keyblade again, "Alexandria," Stephanie called to the baby slightly out of breath, "Go to Mommy." Everyone watched in awe as the baby levitated out of Mab's arms, "That's it, go to Mommy," Ella smiled as her baby levitated into her arms.

Mab screamed angrily and flung a fireball at Stephanie, Charming stepped in front of his daughter and deflected the fireball while Stephanie knelt down and shot a lightning bolt from the Keyblade at Mab. Mab went flying through the air and landed against the wishing well. She angrily got up straightening her outfit and glared at Stephanie, "You can keep the brat, she isn't worth this aggravation." Stephanie glared back at her, "She's too much like you Stephanie." Mab turned away as if to teleport when she suddenly turned back, "But that means the baby doesn't need this anymore!" She said holding her right hand out.

Alexandria began to wail and cry in pain as the magic Mab gave her was leaving her system. Stephanie's eyes went wide with anger and fear. Mab smiled gleefully at hearing the baby cry as she took the powers she gave the baby back from her. Stephanie began to glow gold again as she charged at Mab. There was a flash of light at the contact of Stephanie and Mab then everything went quiet.

Snow and everyone opened their eyes once the blinding light ceased and looked around. Stephanie and Mab were nowhere in sight.

They were gone...

**Please please please review; I need to know if anyone is still reading this. Because otherwise I'm going to end the story. It's supposed to be about 100 chapters but it won't if no one is interested anymore. Thanks to all that still read and follow and favorite. You guys are fantastic!**


	44. Chapter 43-The End of An Era

**Disclaimers are the same: I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! I will continue the story :)**

**Special thanks too:**

**Ashley, SSquard1, Mere-Brennan, Anuxi, Anitarose, 90's Kai, Lacorra, Debbie93 for reviewing and giving me the confidence to continue with the story and that others still want me to go on :)**

**Special thanks to RealmOfPossibility and Debbie93 for allowing me to bounce ideas off you :)**

Chapter 43-The End of An Era

Stephanie opened her eyes to find herself facing Mab once again in Mab's throne room. "Oh Stephanie you've become a severe annoyance." Mab addressed as she casually walked over to her throne. She sat down and crossed her legs looking completely at ease. "You couldn't just leave things alone could you?"

"I warned you if you hurt that little girl, no one could protect you from me!" Stephanie whispered angrily forming a fist at her side, itching to summon the Keyblade. "You could have killed her ripping those powers from her like that!"

Mab stared at Stephanie for moment, "Then I guess the time has come..." Mab said standing up and walking towards her former protégé. "Let's start things out the old fashion way... El mono el mono."

Stephanie grinned as she stood in a defensive stance, "One on one."

"Face to face," Mab said with a smile as she now stood a foot away from Stephanie.

"Eye to eye," Stephanie finished as she and Mab shared a smile as Mab reached forward to grip Stephanie's heart. Stephanie blocked Mab's hand with her right and went to punch with her left, but Mab just held up her hand left hand in a halt motion. Stephanie grimaced as it felt that her fist collided with a concrete wall. She let out a shock and pained gasped, she looked at Mab in surprise, "What was that?"

Mab smiled evilly, "You think I'd lower myself to fighting like a pathetic mortal?" She asked with a sneer as she held her hand up again and flicked her wrist. Stephanie cried out in pain as she felt like she was hit with a wooden bat to her side, Stephanie fell to her knees gripping her side. "I gave you everything," Mab reminded her looking down at her with disdain and disappointment.

"No you didn't! You couldn't give me what you can't give! You took away everything from me!" Stephanie said after taking a breath and jumping up to attack again, but again Mab held her hand up and again Stephanie felt like she hit concrete wall. Stumbling backwards and grimacing in pain Stephanie motioned her right wrist to the right, "New plan." Stephanie whispered to herself as her Keyblade appeared.

"I agree, new plan." Mab answered as she made her blade appear too. "You know what?" Mab asked twirling her blade around. "I don't think you'll live through this." She taunted her with a grin, "And I already know who will take your place..." Stephanie twirled her Keyblade in her wrist and stood in a defensive stance trying to maintain control of her emotions. She knew Mab was just trying to get her to get emotional so she could control the duel. "Henry."

That got an emotional reaction! Stephanie charged on the attack when she suddenly dropped to the ground screaming in agony. "Did you forget about all the curses and scars that your siblings cast on you? That I cast on you?" Mab asked her voice dripping with mock concern. Stephanie struggled to move into a sitting position she reached for her Keyblade and noticed the green ribbon tied around her wrist.

Stephanie closed her eyes and whispered, "Give me strength." Instantly the ribbon began to glow as Stephanie herself began to glow gold. Suddenly she was on her feet and attacking Mab.

Mab was caught off guard by Stephanie's sudden burst of energy as she and Stephanie dueled. As they continued to fight she noticed what was on her former protégé's wrist. _Ah a healing ribbon,_ Mab thought with a grin as she telepathically pushed Stephanie away from her.

Stephanie was flung backwards but countered with a flip landing on her feet, "Impressive, Stephanie. Most impressive," Mab approved, "But I couldn't help but notice the ribbon on your wrist." Stephanie looked at her wrist, Mab seized her opportunity and held her left hand out. Instantly her fingers began to form into darts.

Stephanie's eyes widened as she tried to avoid the five darts shooting at her. She moved her Keyblade up to block and avoid the darts, but she missed! Stephanie put her left hand over her right wrist as she covered her cut. Once the pain subsided she moved to step forward, but she collapsed and grabbed behind her right knee. "Well, well, well." Stephanie looked up at Mab's mocking laughter, "Dear Reul Ghorm gave you a ribbon to help you deal with the injuries you obtained from Chernabog's blood."

Stephanie grimaced as she slowly got to her feet, trying to remove all the weight off her right leg, "I don't need that ribbon to defeat you." She told Mab determinedly as she closed her eyes trying to summon more of her power. She charged forward when she suddenly felt her right shoulder burn then pop out of place. She grabbed her arm and screamed.

"There's Trivia's scar," Mab commented with evil glee. "Let's find another old injury." She taunted as she motioned her left hand at Stephanie. Again Stephanie screamed in anguish as Mab forced another curse to come back to life.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

Snow put a hand to her heart as she fell to her knees, "Charming." She called to her husband pain and fear lacing her voice. "She's tormenting her!"

James clutched his chest as well. They've been looking for the past few hours for a way over and they couldn't find anyone! Rumpelstiltskin wasn't answering his phone, neither was Regina, they couldn't call upon Reul Ghorm...it was like everyone had disappeared!

* * *

**FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN-ENCHANTED FOREST**

Maleficent and Chernabog watched Stephanie and Mab battle, "I think this is it, Brother!" Maleficent smiled as she turned to Chernabog.

The fear and anger in Chernabog's voice caused Maleficent to worry, "She's dying, Sister. There is no way she can destroy Mab now." Chernabog growled echoed throughout the castle as Maleficent's angry screams filled the room. "All the injuries she sustained in the past, all the curses, my blood, we miscalculated, she's dying!"

Maleficent began to pace, "She can't die!" She mumbled angrily, _She was supposed to kneel to me! She was supposed to be mine!_ Maleficent thought angrily while she stole a look at her brother.

_She was supposed to die by my hand_! Was the only thought running through Chernabog's mind._ Damnit Mab! You had to ruin everything!_

* * *

Stephanie was desperately trying to crawl away from Mab to the wall. She couldn't stand on her legs anymore. The pain was just too much, everything she's suffered through...all the injuries she sustained growing up under Mab's care, under her trials she put her through, under her abuse. Stephanie's eyes began to fill with tears, "I hate you." She mumbled to Mab.

Mab laughed as she approached her, "Oh Stephanie. The sad thing is that even if you somehow defeat me, you still have to fight Chernabog and Maleficent." She reached out and took Stephanie's chin in her hand, "And they will torment you in more ways than I ever could." She whispered kissing her cheek. "Oh Stephanie if you would have just followed my plans, if you were still mine, I could make it so you'd never experience pain again."

Stephanie angrily moved her face away from Mab's grasp, "Yeah you would have had me experience pain if I didn't do what you wanted!"

Mab slapped Stephanie across the face, "This is all your fault Stephanie! All this pain you're feeling is your own doing!"

Stephanie shook her head to deny Mab but also to disarm the sting to her face, "No. No Mab, this was all you! You're the one that put Rumpelstiltskin in the situation to become the Dark One, you're the one that taught him how to create the Dark Curse, you were the Seer in disguise!"

Mab smiled, "Clever girl." Mab said as she held Stephanie up in a magic grip and flung her across the hall. "Unfortunately for you, your family, and everyone in Storybrooke, none of you will return home and will have your happy endings!"

"NO! Good will win!" Stephanie exclaimed as she was able to summon the Keyblade and tried to cast a thunder bolt at Mab.

Mab easily deflected it, "Oh dear one, it looks like you're becoming weaker."

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

Emma gasped as reaching up to put on hand to her forehead. She suddenly had this image of how Stephanie summoned the Keyblade and opened portals. "What the hell?" Emma said out loud looking around.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow asked reaching for her.

"I think I just had a vision about Stephanie. I think something's really wrong..."

* * *

Mab watched as Stephanie tried to pull herself up to her feet. "Stephanie really this is becoming pathetic. You can't even summon your Keyblade anymore. Just give in...give me your heart. I promise to give it to your mother personally."

Stephanie shook her head, "No. I will not let you win!"

"Are you sure you can't spare me your heart!" Mab taunted as she raised her arms up in the air.

Stephanie gasped as she was lifted into the air. _I can't breathe!_ She thought with a panic, _I can't move...I can't...!_

Mab laughed as she continued to drain Stephanie's life force from her... "Oh Stephanie how can you defeat Chernabog or Maleficent? When I alone am too much for you."

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

Snow and Charming instantly fell to the ground. Emma too could feel the pain, but then something happened! Her wrist twitched and she summoned the Keyblade too her. Instantly she held it up and to the right as it opened a portal!

"Emma!" Snow and Charming yelled running after her after regaining the strength to stand, but they were too late. Emma had jumped through the portal.

* * *

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she walked through the portal. "NO!" She screamed as she charged at Mab. She began to glow gold as like with Cora and a pulse of magic shot from her at Mab.

Mab was flung backwards hitting hard against the wall. She was utterly stunned, "What just happened?" She looked around slightly dazed when her gaze on Snow White's and Richard's (Prince Charming's) elder daughter. "Emma!" She whispered in a sneer as she tried to regain her balance and recharge her powers.

"Stephanie!" Emma called as she tried to help her sister up. She stood on her right side trying to provide her some kind of support. "Are you alright?"

Emma could feel her sister's heart beating in an irregular fashion. Stephanie's breaths were too short, and it sounded like she was hyperventilating. "No." Stephanie gasped so quietly that Emma could barely hear, "I'm dying."

"No you're not!" Emma told her fiercely, "I'm here and I have you're Keyblade!" She told her holding it out to her.

Stephanie placed her right hand over her sister's as they both held onto the blade, "When she begins to charge at us..." Stephanie took a breath, "I need you to aim the blade at her with me. Say, the word light." Stephanie instructed as she looked over to Mab.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Stephanie whispered back as her eyes widened as she watched Mab gathering up her energy. "Here she comes!"

Mab stomped towards the sisters as she began to glow a dark purplish and black aura color, "It's time to finish this!" She told them holding her arms up to blast them with dark energy.

"Now!" Stephanie told her sister as they aimed the Keyblade at Mab.

"Light!" Emma shouted.

"She's going to lose it all!" Stephanie shouted at the same time as Emma.

Emma watched in awe as a massive golden lightning bolt shot from the Keyblade and impaled Mab directly in the chest. Mab gasped in pain as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Stephanie watched as a wave of magic shot through the room from Mab. She shared a look with Mab as if time between the two had stopped. Stephanie watched in awe as a black shadow form of Mab appeared and suddenly began to twist and turn until it ripped itself apart. Mab stared at the girl she trained, she abused, she stole away from her family, her true destiny, "I'm sorry." She mouthed to her as she held her right hand out to her. Then she made a small gesture at Stephanie before fading away.

Stephanie gasped as she began to glow a white aura.

* * *

**RUMPELSTILTSKIN'S PRISON CELL**

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire stood staring at each other in surprise as they suddenly appeared there. "What happened?" Baelfire asked his father.

"We're back home, Stephanie and Emma defeated Mab..."

* * *

**NEVERLAND**

Hook circled around on his ship as he suddenly appeared there. "NO!" He screamed out as his crew moved away from him. "We're back in Neverland!"

"But Captain," Smee approached him, "We can still get back to the Enchanted Forest. There are ways to get back, plus you can still have your revenge."

Hook angrily looked out towards the shore, "Peter Pan and his brats are back, so are the Indians." He looked down and saw the mermaids swimming. "The curse has finally broke. That's why we're back here."

* * *

Peter Pan smiled as he and his Lost Boys looked around their home. "We're back, the place is a mess but we're back."

"But Pan, what about the ogres that are still lurking around?"

"Don't worry Tootles," Peter Pan told his friend putting an arm on his shoulder, "I'm sure the Blue Fairy, Reul Ghorm, will help us and tell us how to get Neverland back to what it's supposed to be."

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

Aurora and Mulan stood in shock as people began appearing, "What's happening?"

"I think they finally broke the entire curse," Mulan answered as everyone appeared, "Look! The ogres have been pushed into the wastelands."

"How?" Aurora asked turning to her friend, "Will they be back?"

"I think the magic of everyone returning caused them to move back, but yes there is too many of them. I'm sure we're going to be entering a new Ogre War."

* * *

All around the Enchanted Forest and other magical realms the citizens, heroes, princes, princes, kings, and queens were returning to where they were just as the curse hit. Everyone was celebrating and happy, but they also knew that had a lot to do to return their land back to what it once was...but they were willing to do it!

* * *

**PRINCE CHARMING'S AND SNOW WHITE'S CASTLE**

"Snow!" Charming ran to her and embraced her.

Snow hugged her husband tightly to her, "We're back!"

"We have a castle to fix," Charming whispered then pulled away to take a good look at his wife, "Your hair is long again!"

Snow smiled at him and kissed him. But then she suddenly pulled away, "Emma! Henry! Stephanie!"

Charming turned around to find Emma and Henry lying unconscious on the floor. "Henry! Emma! Wake up!" He said shaking them gently.

Henry began to wake, "What happened?" He asked coming to.

Snow knelt down to try to shake Emma awake, but she wasn't budging. "She's not waking, Charming!"

Charming brought Henry into his arms to calm him, "We're back." He told him but turned to Snow, "She's breathing Snow, maybe she just need sometime..."

Snow gently caressed Emma's forehead, "I hope she's ok."

Pinocchio suddenly walked into view from behind the wardrobe, "They must of defeated Mab." He said rubbing his head, "She may just be exhausted and collapsed."

Regina also came out of the shadowed area, "Henry." She approached her son. "Please come with me! I won't offer again. This is the last time I say this nicely." She told him, her voice dark and threatening as it chimed with dark magic.

Henry moved closer into his Grandfather's arms, "No."

Regina sneered as she glared at Snow and Charming, "We're not done. I will destroy your happiness Snow, and I will take back my son!" Snow, Charming, Henry, and Pinocchio watched her teleport away.

After a moment of silence Charming turned to Pinocchio, "Why are you here?"

Snow put a pillow under Emma's head, "It looks like everyone is appearing back to where they were when the curse was cast. That's why Regina appeared here in the nursery too."

"Then where's Stephanie?"

"The master bedroom!" Snow answered running out of the nursery to her and Charming's bedroom. She opened the door and froze. There laying on the bed was her baby. Stephanie was covered in bruises, burns, and blood from head to toe. "No." Snow whispered as she ran to her daughter. She gently gathered her into her arms, "Wake up baby!" She commanded as tears began to fall, but then suddenly she gasped. Stephanie was glowing a white aura...

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes to find herself looking into a mirror, but what she saw she couldn't believe. "That's me?" She reached up to feel her face, "It's me?"

"Stephanie!" Stephanie jumped at someone calling her voice. She turned to the door to see a young blonde of sixteen coming into the room with her and walking up to her, "Stephanie is that you?"

"Emma?" The blonde teenager nodded, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen! How old are you?"

"Fourteen!"

Emma looked around apprehensively, "Where are we?"

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, following, favoriting, etc... you guys are the best. Sorry another cliff hanger. Next few chapters shouldn't be cliff hangers :) Hot chocolate with cinnamon to all! And internet cookies and hugs :)**


	45. Chapter 44-What Could Have Been

**Disclaimers are the same; all grammer/spelling errors are my own. Thanks so much for the support for this story, now this chapter is kind of different but I hope all of you enjoy it. Thank you so much for the continue reviews, follow, favorite, etc...**

**Ok now just remember Emma and Stephanie are still lying unconscious in Fairytale land, you will find out where their hearts/souls have been transported too :)**

Chapter 44-What Could Have Been

Stephanie opened her eyes to find herself looking into a mirror, but what she saw she couldn't believe. "That's me?" She reached up to feel her face, "It's me?"

"Stephanie!" Stephanie jumped at someone calling her name. She turned to the door to see a young blonde of sixteen coming into the room and walking up to her, "Stephanie is that you?"

"Emma?" The blonde teenager nodded, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen! How old are you?"

"Fourteen!"

Emma looked around apprehensively, "Where are we?"

Before Stephanie could answer an elderly round blonde haired woman knocked on the door then entered, "Oh there you are your highnesses, you're parents have been waiting for you both down in the throne room."

"Um, we'll be there in a moment," Stephanie answered looking at Emma out of the corner of her eye. The maid nodded and left the sisters alone. Stephanie ran to the door and locked it. "Oh crap!" She said staring in a panic at her sister.

"Who was that?" Emma asked pointing to the door.

"Her name is Johanna, she was/is Mom's servant, she was the one that really raised Mom after her own mother died." Stephanie explained as she began to pace. "Alright last thing we remember was fighting Mab yes?"

"Yes," Emma nodded, "And you were dying."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for reminding me, there was this blinding light from Mab's dying body and then we opened our eyes and we're here and we're 16 and 14 years old...?"

Suddenly both Emma and Stephanie gripped the side of their heads as if they were both suffering my migraines. They began to get woozy and felt disoriented. Images flashed before their eyes, both of their eyes filled with tears as they heard Snow's voice run through their head.

_" __I was going to teach both of you everything here."_

Emma blinked as memories began to flash in her eyes, she saw Snow teaching her how to talk, feeding her, holding her as a baby. She saw her first steps as she fell into Snow's arms, learning how to walk. Giggling as Charming played hide and seek with her. Finding out about a sister...That she was going to be a big sister.

_" I was to teach you Emma how to walk, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball." _

As Emma was experiencing these memories, Stephanie was seeing flashes herself. She saw Snow and Emma sitting with her, a two year old Emma being absolutely thrilled to get to hold her for the first time. Snow teaching Stephanie how to talk, Emma helping her the first time she walked...her father wrestling and rough housing with her...Snow teaching them how to shoot a bow. Charming showing them how to sword fight.

_"Then I would have had a helper with you Stephanie, because I could imagine, me spoiling you both, giving you all you ever wanted, then your father being mad at me for spoiling you."_

Both girls reached for the bed post as they lost their balance, "What was that?" Emma asked taking a deep breath.

"Memories, but we weren't raised by..."

"Girls, come on!" Emma and Stephanie froze to see Snow standing with a key in her hand, "Emma your coronation ball starts in one week. We need to continue to plan!"

"Coronation?"

"Ball?"

Snow nodded, "Come on let's go." She said holding her hand out to Emma.

Emma hesitantly took her mother's hand, "Um where's Henry?"

Snow turned to her daughter, "Who's Henry?"

Emma stared at her mother, "You don't know who Henry is?"

* * *

Emma's head was about to explode. All these plans Snow was talking about...she didn't know what to do or what to say, "Emma are you alright? You look a bit pale." Snow said after a moment reaching to feel Emma's forehead.

Again images came flooding into Emma's mind. Memories of Snow taking care of when she was sick, when she was hurt, when she was scared. She saw images of Charming holding her to his chest as she shivered from fevers trying to rock her to sleep, tucking her in, then it would shift to him teaching her how to horseback ride. "No, I'm... I'm sorry I need some air." Emma said as her eyes began to fill with tears as she left the room.

Snow eyes creased with concern as she watched Emma flee, "Johanna did Emma mention to you about feeling ill?" She asked her closest friend and dearest servant when Johanna entered.

"No your Majesty, but Stephanie is acting quite weird as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's been asking questions about Regina and if she cast a curse..."

* * *

Stephanie shook her head trying to clear the cob webs that the last set of memories caused. She saw her father teaching her hand to hand combat, her mother preparing her for her first ball, her playing with Melody, the daughter of Ariel and Eric, while Emma was playing with Alexandria. All these memories...

_Johanna was confused why I was asking about Regina...which means the curse wasn't cast._ Stephanie thought as she began to put pieces together. "I know where we are..."

* * *

Emma was sitting out on one of the balconies when her father sat beside her, "You alright?"

Emma shrugged, "I feel lost. Confused?" She turned to him to peer in his eyes, "Everything seems backwards."

Charming smiled at his daughter, "Well why don't you go for a ride. That usually helps you relax."

"A ride?" Emma asked before she could think when suddenly her mind flooded with more images. She saw memories of her father and her racing on horseback, every time she was angry and upset she saw herself sneaking on her horse to ride away. Her eyes came back into focus to her father's eyes staring at her with concern, "I'm ok, I think you're right though. I'll be back in awhile."

Charming watched as his eldest daughter left, "There's something wrong." He thought out loud. "They're both acting out of character."

* * *

"Stephanie why are you crying?" Snow asked her daughter as she stood in the doorway to Stephanie's chambers. Stephanie shook her head, "Honey, you always tell me what's wrong." She said walking in and sitting beside her daughter.

Stephanie leaned her head against her mother and allowed Snow to pull in her into an embrace, "I got my happy ending." Stephanie whispered with tears falling.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma rode her horse out away from the castle to the forest. Emma tied her horse's reigns to a nearby stomp and stood overlooking the castle. "I wish I knew why this happened, I wish I knew where I am?"

"You're in world where Regina didn't cast the curse." Emma jumped at the voice and turned to see Reul Ghorm facing her. "You're in an alternate reality." Emma looked at Reul Ghorm, she seemed somewhat different, Reul Ghorm smiled at her. "I'm not your Reul Ghorm, in this world I'm the Power of Neutrality, not the Power of Good."

Emma blinked a few times and placed at hand to her head. Her mind overwhelmed by this revelation. After a moment of processing the information Emma spoke, "How did I get here? Where is Henry?"

"Calm yourself Emma, Henry is fine and with your parents in your reality. When you and Stephanie defeated the Mab of your reality, everyone returned back to the Enchanted Forest, however, with Stephanie dying Mab wanted to give her and you a gift. She wanted to show you both what your lives would have been like if Regina never cast the curse."

Emma looked down as tears began to form, "I get flashes of memories." She said moving to sit down. "Of Snow and James caring for me, raising me, and I feel so happy, so loved, but they don't feel like my memories."

"It's because they're not. Right now you are sharing this body with your alternate self, because you're older than her, her consciousness is being subdued by yours." Reul Ghorm explained, "Mab is only allowing you to experience this, but you and Stephanie can't stay here. Or it will cause the universe to become unstable."

"Do they know?" She asks nodding towards the castle.

"They will, you and Stephanie need to be in your parents' bed chamber because that's where your bodies are in your reality." Reul Ghorm explained, "I was going to them after I spoke to you." Emma took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to her horse. Reul Ghorm watched her stroke the horse's nose for a few minutes.

"Why me? Why not Stephanie?" Emma asked after digesting more of the information. She stopped petting the horse and untied the reigns to get back on its back.

Reul Ghorm looked at Emma sadly, "Because unlike you, she won't want to go back. I need your help."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Can we go soon? I just need to get back to my son."

"As soon as this Snow and James know what's going on and we get Stephanie." Reul Ghorm motioned to the castle, "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Reul Ghorm explained the situation to this reality's Snow White and Prince Charming while Emma stood off to the side. She glanced nervously over at her...well at her other self's parents. Oh how she wished that she got to experience what this Emma did, but she wouldn't have Henry...And she can't ever do anything like that with him still in her life. She loved her son more than anything. As much as she wants to reset the clock while she has Henry in her life, she won't.

"Emma?" Emma jumped to see Snow standing in front of her, "It's alright we're not mad or anything. We're just sorry...I'm sure myself and your father in your reality are extremely sorry and love you just as much as we do." Emma's eyes began to fill with tears as she allowed Snow to embrace her. "We'll get you home. We'll get you back to your son."

Just then Stephanie entered the council room after being summoned, everyone turned to her and she stared at everyone in the room. She noticed Reul Ghorm standing beside Charming, "Oh no!" Stephanie said angrily as she stared at Reul Ghorm, "I'm not going back!"

"Stephanie we have too!" Emma said moving from Snow's arms to her sister, "It's the right thing to do. Our reality is there, our family is there, Henry's there." Emma told her.

"Your family is there." Stephanie answered back, "Henry is yours. I have no one to go back too. You saw me Emma, I am dying there!"

"Stephanie that..."

"It is true!" Stephanie shouted at Emma. "I fought since I was 6 years old against Mab, against Mab's protégés, against Maleficent, against Chernabog, against their minions, their heartless, I fought against magic and I got nothing for it! Now I just defeated Mab and I lay dying! I want my reward! I want my happy ending!" Stephanie told her sister as she turned to leave from the room.

"Stephanie!" Emma went to go after but Snow stopped her.

"Let me talk to her." She told her, moving to follow Stephanie. It didn't take long for Snow to find Stephanie, she found her in Emma's and Stephanie's nursery. She moved so she was sitting beside her, "Hi."

"Hi," Stephanie mumbled not looking at her.

"Do you know why you're having memories of me and Charming raising you?" She asked putting her arm around Stephanie.

"Because this isn't my body, it's the Stephanie's of this reality. They are her memories, I know my being here is submerging her, causing chaos. But I don't care anymore!" Stephanie's voice raised and became slightly more aggressive.

This Snow was concerned, she'd never seen her Stephanie filled with such anger, sadness, despair and regret. She knew she had to tread carefully, "I can see that. I understand why, but," Snow reached out and smoothed Stephanie's hair from her face. "I can't imagine taking you away the me in your reality, so please don't take my Stephanie from me in this one."

Stephanie shook her head back in forth and clenched her jaw tightly. Slowly Snow watch her resolve break as she began to cry, "I'm afraid."

"I know, don't be. I know myself, I know myself in any reality. I won't let you die!" She told her taking her face in her hands. "Just let me help you in your reality. And let me keep my Stephanie in this one." Snow held tightly to Stephanie as she cried. "I won't let anything happen to any of my Stephanies."

* * *

Snow led Stephanie to her and Charming's bed chamber where Charming, Emma, and Reul Ghorm awaited. Stephanie walked up and stood beside her sister, "We're ready." She told Reul Ghorm with a solemn face.

Charming walked over and hugged both of them, "Everything will work out. Just have faith," He told them both hugging them again. He paused in front of Stephanie, "Things will be alright, I promise."

Snow then walked up and hugged Emma, "I love you both. No matter what reality you're from." She told them, she turned to Stephanie, "We will save you." She whispered to her as she held her close. Snow let her go and nodded to Reul Ghorm

Reul Ghorm held up her wand and pointed to the big mirror on Snow's dresser. Instantly it glowed a bright light where images appeared until she found the right reality. "Emma you first. All you have to do is touch the mirror."

Emma walked forward reaching out and touching the glass, instantly her eyes closed and a glowing golden orb emerged from the teenage Emma's chest. Reul Ghorm, Snow, Charming and Stephanie watched as Emma's consciousness left this Emma's body. Her heart/consciousness flew into the mirror. While Charming caught his unconscious daughter and laid her on their bed.

"Your turn Stephanie." Reul Ghorm said.

Stephanie reached out with a shaking hand, she turned around to look at Snow and Charming one last time, "I don't want to go." She whispered as she touched the mirror.

* * *

Emma gasped as her eyes opened and instantly shot up from laying down. "Hey it's ok." She heard her mother's voice. She blinked her eyes trying to focus when she realized she was in her mother's arms. "You're back now. You're home."

"Home?"

Snow smiled, "I'll tell you more when you're awake." Snow moved so Henry could run up to his mother while she moved to stand beside Charming. "She's still glowing white. Has she awoken?"

"No," Charming answered wanting desperately to reach out and hold his daughter.

"She'll awake," Reul Ghorm answered, Emma jumped in surprise, she didn't see her there when she awoke. "But I need to tell you something important." Snow sat beside her daughter while Charming moved over to help Emma into a sitting position. "First let me explain to you that Mab isn't really dead. Her body, her essence is regenerating. The regeneration of a Power takes 3,000 years to complete."

"So what does that mean?" Emma asked from her spot on the bed with Henry leaning against her.

Reul Ghorm closed her eyes as she spoke of what happened to Mab... "6,000 years ago, there was this dark king, who also happened to be a sorcerer, he turned on Chernabog and Maleficent and wanted to claim all the magic of the Powers for himself, to become a god." Reul Ghorm explained as Snow continue to watch over Stephanie. "He thought to attack Mab first, because to him, neutrality was the weakest of the Powers. They fought and Mab was defeated, Mab's essence, her body, her power began to regenerate after taking the terminal blow, but unexpectedly the dark sorcerer began to absorb her. He was defeated by Chernabog and trapped into a black cauldron. But unfortunately he damaged Mab's regeneration, she was taunted by his darkness and his lust for becoming a god."

"So that's why she did what she did?" Henry asked.

"Yes so when the 3,000 years of her regeneration was completed she was the Mab you met. She created her protégés, she cursed Rumpelstiltskin into the man he is by posing as a seer, etc..."

"What about Cora? What about Regina?" Snow asked her.

"They were predetermined by Maleficent years ago to join her dark magic." Reul Ghorm explained she was about to say something more when the white aura surrounding Stephanie's body flashed. "She's about to wake up."

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing, but I hope it answered some questions too :) Please tell me what you think and yes I am continuing the story. Thank you all so much... things are about to change slightly because now they are here to stay in the Enchanted Forest :)**


	46. Chapter 45-Mab's Gift

**Disclaimers are the same; Alright I know people have gone the route of turning Emma young, but I really wanted to make this different. I hope it doesn't turn you all away from the story... I need to change Stephanie's age for a few reasons... 1) She was going to die. 2) She was emotionally falling apart. 3) She needed to be more vulnerable...**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said I'm really nervous about this chapter... I promise there will be more Family drama, a few surprises, Emma/Stephanie bonding, Snow/Emma bonding, Snow/Stephanie bonding...and more adventure!**

Chapter 45-Mab's gift

Emma and Henry scooted away from the bright light, while Charming and Snow covered their eyes. Suddenly the room became very quiet, there was no 'humming' from the glowing aura around Stephanie's body, in fact, there was no more bright light at all. Snow opened her eyes and leaned over to glance at her daughter, she gasped. "Charming, look!"

Charming's eyes widened with shock, he glanced back at his wife and then back to Stephanie, "Is that..."

"It's her," Reul Ghorm confirmed with a smile. She watched as Snow bent down and picked Stephanie up holding her in her arms. "She's about seven years old." Reul Ghorm told them, "She remembers her life how it was till she was 7, but all the memories after that have been modified or removed from her memory."

Snow settled on the bed beside Emma as she stared at Stephanie's face, "How are her memories modified?"

"She thinks the curse broke just recently, she remembers being in the Enchanted Forest with you, but now she thinks it happened while she is this age or maybe when she was 6. She remembers completing the Awakening, she remembers fighting Mab, she remembers meeting Maleficent and Chernabog, but it's been slightly condensed and modified."

Snow moved Stephanie's shirt up, "All her scars are gone."

"Yes, particularly the curse Maleficent put on her when she was 9 years old. This was the only way we could have saved Stephanie. The price is she's lost 20 years, but those 20 years of curses, pain, injuries, poison was killing her." Reul Ghorm explained, "This was Mab's only way to fix it. And we couldn't fix all of it, there was still plenty of pain that happened to her during her first 7 years."

"What do we do when someone contradicts Stephanie's memory?" Charming asked staring at his daughter.

"Knowing her she'll still probably blame me or Mab." Reul Ghorm answered, "She still has most of her fighting skills and instincts. She's still is Stephanie, just younger." At that moment Stephanie began to stir, Reul Ghorm looked at Snow again. "I'll leave you, your Majesties." She bowed her head, "I can promise you these next few years not a lot of major villains will attack. While we rebuild our Kingdoms, they will rebuilding their fortresses, lairs, etc... They want the ogres defeated and everything back up and running just as much as we do."

Charming nodded his head, "Is there anything else we should know?" He asked as she turned to leave.

Reul Ghorm shared a look with Snow, then with Emma. "Not at this moment, but you know to call me if you need me." Reul Ghorm reminded them as she teleported away.

Snow looked down at the little girl she held in her lap. _I have a chance to watch her grow. I have a chance to take care of her._ Snow thought as tears began to fall down her cheek, she felt Stephanie shift in her lap. "Hey Baby," She whispered, "You're ok."

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Home," Snow told her putting a hand to her daughter's cheek, "We're home." She looked over to Emma and held her arm out to her. Emma wiped a tear from her eyes as she leaned into her mother's arms and held Henry close to her. "We're all finally home." She said kissing both her daughters' heads.

Charming sat beside his wife bring his arms around his family, "Grandpa?" He turned to his grandson, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I'm going to go find the dwarves, Red, and a few others. Then we're going to try to clean up the area so we can make our camp here. Then tomorrow we're going to contact all the leaders of the kingdoms and get our army organized against the ogres."

Henry smiled, "We're going to take back the Kingdom!"

"That's right Kid, as a family!" Charming told his grandson. "There's a lot of organizing and preparing we have to do first. We also need to start setting up villages and repairing all the castles and homes too." Snow cleared her throat and nodded to both daughters, Charming looked at them and leaned forward to kiss Snow, "Henry let's go find the dwarves."

Henry hugged Emma one more time, "Ok!"

Snow, Emma, and Stephanie watched the boys leave, "Emma?" Snow turned to her daughter placing her hand under her chin and turning her to face her, "Are you alright?"

"No," Emma whispered through tears. "While I was unconscious, I...I remember being here. But it wasn't here...it was..."

"Shh, I know." Snow told her bring her daughter's head to rest on her shoulder, "I know. We will talk about that in a minute. Ok?" Emma nodded snuggling closer to Snow. "Are you jealous?" Snow asked whispering. Emma shook her head 'no.' "Are you sure?" Snow asked again, "It's ok if you are, I just need you to understand we weren't expecting this."

Emma looked down at her little sister, she seemed to be lost in her own world and wasn't paying attention to them. "A part of me wishes that I would experience what she will get to experience with you and Dad."

"I'm different?" Emma and Snow broke off their conversation to look at the little girl in Snow's lap. "Something happened to me?"

Snow and Emma shared a look as Snow moved some hair away from Stephanie's face, "What makes you ask that?"

"Because some of the things that happened," Stephanie began to fidget in Snow's arms. "I remember being taller?" Stephanie said as she squeezed her eyes close. "I feel different."

Emma gave a concerned look to Snow as Snow turned Stephanie around in her lap so she could look at her daughter 's deep blue eyes. "Stephanie, before we arrived back in the Enchanted Forest you and Emma fought Mab. Do you remember that?"

"I remember her hurting me," Stephanie answered her mother. "She made it so I couldn't breathe again."

_Again? How many times did she do that to her?_ Snow thought before shaking her head. "What happened was you got hurt badly. I was afraid for you because of how badly you were hurt."

"Did I die?" Stephanie asked in a small voice.

Snow brought Stephanie close to her, "Almost." She whispered as she caressed her daughter's head. "But Mab saved you."

Stephanie pulled away to stare at her mother in shock, "Why did Mab save me?"

"Because you saved her." Snow told Stephanie still holding her close. "You and Emma saved her and I'm very proud of you."

"I hate her!" Stephanie told her mother with such anger and hatred that Snow pulled back in shock to look at Stephanie, again her eyes flashed red, yellow, and black.

Snow moved so that both her hands cupped Stephanie's face, "Hey." She called gently, "Stephanie I want you to take a deep breath. In," Stephanie did what her mother asked, "Good now out." Once Snow got Stephanie's eyes back to normal she asked her a question, "Do you remember everything?"

"I remember watching the images of you and Dad playing in my room. I remember Mab training me in magic, combat, and other things. I remember completing the Awakening, I remember meeting Maleficent and Chernabog once. I remember Mab sending me after Cora and Hook, then I remember the curse breaking...then us in the Enchanted Forest."

"Do you remember Thackery?" Emma asked.

"Who?" Stephanie asked her sister her face puzzled.

"Do you remember defeating Circe? Do you remember fighting Eris?" Snow asked moving the conversation away from Thackery.

"I...I don't know, I don't know think so. I don't know what I remember anymore...I feel like I'm remembering things wrong." Stephanie said as she began to cry, "Why does she keep doing these things to me?" Snow held her daughter as Stephanie cried.

Emma reached over and took hold of her sister's hand, "Stephanie." She whispered shaking her hand. "I know this seems scary to you right now. But Mom and I promise that you're still you. You told me recently that you felt like you had nothing, but you have everything. You have a family that will take care of you. You have a family that wants to help you, and that want to take care of you. I know that's what you've always wanted. Right?"

Stephanie nodded and snuggled closer to Snow. Snow smiled and brought her daughter's chin up so she was looking at her daughter in the eyes. "Stephanie, Mama and Papa get to help you now." She told her, "We get to take care of you now." Snow wiped away the tears that fell from Stephanie's eyes with her thumbs, "I know this is scary and confusing to you, but I'm thankful because Mab saved my baby."

"You won't hurt me?" Stephanie whimpered to her mother. "Mab hurt me all the time. Mab would let others hurt me to teach me a lesson. It's why I don't believe she did this to help me."

Snow's eyes closed in shock and sadness, _She's younger now so she remembers more of Mab raising her now. _Snow thought with some worry, "Stephanie, I will never ever hurt you!" Snow told her hugging her tight. "You both are my babies," She said reaching for Emma. "I just want you both with me all the time."

* * *

Snow held Stephanie as she cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Snow smiled down at Stephanie then turned to look at her oldest, "Emma? Tell me now."

Emma looked over to her, "When we were in that alternate reality I saw my alternate self's memories. I saw you...taking care of me, teaching me, loving me...and I wanted to stay. But I had no Henry there, and I need my son too." Emma took a deep breath, "So as much as I wish I could have my childhood back with you, I can't leave my son."

"Hey, Emma." Snow reached for Emma's hand carefully so not to wake Stephanie, "It's ok. I understand. Your father and I both understand," She told her rubbing her daughter's knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma answered then leaned her head back on her mother's shoulder. "I still need you. I need you to teach me how to live here."

Snow laughed softly, "I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"So we're going to take back the Kingdoms?"

"Yep," Snow said with a smile.

"Henry's not fighting any ogres."

"I know."

"Stephanie's going too," Emma said glancing up to her mother's face a smirk forming. "I probably will."

Snow laughed and kissed Emma's head, "I know. But we'll see about that." She told her daughter with a mock glare.

Emma matched it, "Come on Mom, you practically gave us our stubborn personality." Emma smiled then her face turned pensive.

"What?"

"Your hair is long!" Snow smiled, "I like it." Emma told her leaning her head back on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Snow turned in pleasant surprise at the voice, "I've been looking for you since the curse broke!"

Snow moved from her daughters who were assisting her in organizing her and her husband's bed chamber, "Johanna!" Snow raced over to embrace her loyal hand maiden and servant. "Emma, Stephanie, this is Johanna."

Emma and Stephanie walked over and smiled at Johanna. "Snow I didn't know one of your daughters was this young...how is that possible?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Long story." She mumbled walking back to her task.

Snow and Emma shared a look, "Johanna, Emma broke the curse and together she and Stephanie defeated the evil Power that caused us all this pain." Snow told her proudly.

Johanna smiled at Emma and reached for her hands, "I've known your mother since she was a baby. She was so excited when she found out that she was going to be a mother." She told her sympathetic smile.

"She is a great mother. I don't need her how Stephanie will now...but I still need her." Emma responded with a smile as Johanna patted her arm.

Snow smiled between her daughter and closest friend, "Johanna. Can you give me an update on the castle and anything else I need to know?"

Emma took that as her cue to leave, "Your Majesty, all the servants are ready to come back to work and have begun to organize and salvage things. I was actually coming up to update that as well."

Snow nodded her head, "Ok I'll come with you because I want to make this room at least livable for my family."

"Of course, there are a few other rooms that are accessible too. We've already been working on those," Johanna said leading Snow out of the master bed chamber.

Emma and Stephanie watched their mother leave with Johanna. Stephanie sighed and sat back on the bed rubbing her head. Emma followed her and nudged her, "Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah," Stephanie murmured closing her eyes tightly.

"You sure?"

Stephanie opens her eyes, "My head hurts." She answered rubbing her head again.

Emma looked at her sister, "What do you...really remember?" She asked hesitantly.

"I remember things differently now..." Stephanie answered as she shut her eyes tightly. "But it's like the curse broke when I was six instead. I remember us being in the Enchanted Forest and...but me being younger..." Stephanie looked at her sister, "You don't believe me."

"No, I believe you, I just find it hard that a little six year old you did some of the things you did." Emma said with a shrug.

Stephanie's eyes opened as she gave her older sister a glare, "Look! I may be this small, but I know how to do things still!" She told her angrily, "I still know how to fight, I still know how to fly, I know how my Keyblade works...I'm not an invalid little kid! Mab trained me how to be a fighter by the time I was 6 years old originally!"

Emma held up her hands in surrender, "Whoa! Ok Stephanie, I'm sorry really I wasn't trying to insult you."

"You just don't understand...what I'm going through." Stephanie said looking away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I just... it's weird, I have these memories, I...I know how to fight, I know a lot about magic...and yet I'm..."

"Emotional like a 7 year old?" Emma asked putting an arm around her little sister. "Can I tell you something?" Stephanie shrugged, "You were going to die. Your body was limp against mine and if this is the only way to save you. I'll take it, Mom and Dad will take it. Look I promise you Stephanie, we will back off when you need us too, but we'll be there for you too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Snow looked out around the room, Henry was sleeping on a small cot that they made with Emma beside him in her own. The boys had returned about an hour after she spoke with Johanna, Charming informed her that their knights were preparing and together they set up camps around the castle for the villagers, servants, and knights.

Charming sighed as he slid in bed next to his wife, "We have a visitor sleeping with us?" He asked with a grin and quiet voice motioning to the small lump in between him and his wife.

"She's still adjusting, her memories were complete before. I think it's taking them time to modify or for her to let go of some of them." Snow told him then she sighed with a quiet little giggle, "Charming she's going to be a handful."

Charming reached over, "Can I hold her? I've never..." He whispered looking at Snow. Snow smiled and moved their 7 years old daughter into her father's arms. "What did she look like? As a baby?"

Snow smiled, "As beautiful as she looks now." Snow smiled at her husband and daughter, "What's the plans for tomorrow?"

"The carrier pigeons are already to go at first light. We're going to start putting together our army and our knights and we'll go over training again, knowledge of ogres etc... We also need scouts to survey the land. Get us updates on where the villains landed, what other dangers have risen since we've been away." Charming adjusted Stephanie in his arms after a quiet moment he spoke again, "I wish we could still hold Emma like this. How is she?"

Snow gave her husband a knowing smile," I know, she's not as broken up or jealous about this as I thought. She talked about her time in the alternate reality, she said even though those weren't her memories she still felt grateful for experiencing what it would have been like if we raised her. She says she knew she would have been loved." Snow looked over to where Emma and Henry slept, "She said she does wish she would get a second chance, but she can't lose the chance to raise Henry. And I don't want her to be without Henry."

"Me too," Charming said as he looked over at them, "Henry's going to love it here. I hope Emma will too."

"She asked me to help her. She said that she still needs me to help her here." Snow told him reaching over to support Stephanie's head, or just to hold her too. She looked at her husband, "We're finally home, with our family!"

Charming smiled, "I know." He leaned over and kissed Snow. "Although with us returning..."

"The truce with the villains will be off," Snow sighed, "Regina will come for Henry and to destroy us."

"So will Cora, King George, and don't forget Chernabog and Maleficent." Charming finished, "Don't worry I have faith."

"Good will always win." Snow agreed leaning in to kiss him again.

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, etc... all those things that make you readers awesome! Next few chapters will be about the Ogre war and repairing the Kingdoms!**


	47. Chapter 46-Preparing For War

**Disclaimers are the same; Thanks to all of you that reviewed last chapter! I hope you're excited of where this story is going I know I am! There will be a lot of fun twists and turns coming up, some shocking even! Thank you to all that review, favorite and follow the story! Sorry all mistakes are my own, don't have a beta.**

**A.N. Ok quick things to remind you. 1) Stephanie's powers are a lot like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts and Buffy the Vampire Slayer in a sense she's super strong and fast, very agile, flexible, enhanced senses, etc... She can heal, teleport, and control and manipulate lightning bolts while holding the Keyblade. And she can telepathically talk to Snow and Emma as well as Repulse immediate danger away from her. She will learn new abilities she can do too.**

**Emma will also be learning her powers eventually...I'm still working that out.**

**2) Mab is now gone. **

**3) They are now all back in the Enchanted Forest**

Chapter 46-Preparing for War

At first light James woke up and kissed both his wife and daughter who was still laying between them in her mother's arms. He got up and went over to his and Snow's master closet. He let out a content sigh, _It feel so good to be back!_ He thought with a smile as he found his favorite outfit, his leather pants, white tunic, and leather vest. The outfit he met his wife in all those years ago, _Fits like a glove._

"That is a sight for sore eyes." He turned to see Snow up and walking towards him. "It feels great to be back." She told him as they embraced and kissed. They smiled at each other and stared deep into each other's eyes, as Snow leaned forward and kissed her husband again. "Johanna and few other servants helped me organize our wardrobe while you were out."

Charming nodded his head, "The dwarves and I noticed as we were walking around all the clothes, items, etc... that were taken by the curse switched back here. So our clothes are what we would wear here..."

"Makes sense, also makes sense why my hair is long again." James smiled as he kissed his wife. "However, we need to get these three fitted for clothes."

James gave a small snicker, "That should be fun with Emma. Stephanie and Henry may be able to handle it better. Well I better go and get those messages out." He gave her another kiss, "Meet me out there?"

"Of course," They kissed one more time. "Be safe." James nodded and left the chamber. Snow smiled and turned back to her bed. She looked outside again and decided that her daughters and grandson could sleep a tad longer. Snow crawled into bed and brought Stephanie closer to her and closed her eyes.

Snow woke up a hour later and decided to get ready for the day. She removed herself from Stephanie's grip and walked over to her closet and chose her war outfit **(A.N. outfit she's been wearing in season 2 flashbacks**) once she was dressed she moved to do her hair. _Well now my hair is that long wavy easily tangled mess it used to be._ She thought with an amused grin as she began to comb through her hair. Once she was able to make her hair manageable she left the room.

About a half hour later, Snow and James returned to their bed chamber together each carrying a few items to make breakfast and clothing for Emma, Henry, and Stephanie to wear. Snow set the clothes on the bed and moved to wake Stephanie while James began to make breakfast. The night before James and Snow set up a small hearth in the bedroom so they could cook food in the room. They wanted to make everything as easy as possible for Henry and Emma to ease into this world.

Snow got Stephanie up as she went to sit by the hearth and try to help her father make breakfast. Once Stephanie was up Snow turned to the cot Emma slept on, "Emma wake up." Snow smiled when Emma's eyes opened, "Time to get up." Emma nodded as she moved to sitting up. Snow turned and woke Henry too.

After everyone was fed Snow gave them the clothes they brought up, "You guys will be getting new clothes, but we need to do measurements so they can fit you." She explained to them as James showed Henry where he could dress.

"Thank god you're not having me wear a dress." Emma commented as her father left the room for his daughters to change.

Snow laughed, "I'm not wearing a gown. I only wear those on special occasions. So you will have to wear them, but I won't make you where them all the time." Emma rolled her eyes as she put on her clothes,

"This doesn't seem very royal." She commented coming out when she dressed.

Snow smiled, "It's because I wore that when I lived in the woods and with dwarves when I was out on the run."

"Oh," Was all Emma could say as she looked at herself in the mirror removing the cover.

"Emma cover the mirror." Snow told her as Henry walked out in his clothes, "Looking good Henry."

"I feel like I'm the young version of Robin Hood!" He exclaimed, "Where did Gramps go?" Snow nodded, "Ok!" He said going out to find his grandfather.

"Why do we have to keep the mirror covered?" Emma asked her mother as they waited for Stephanie.

"Because I don't want Regina or Cora or Rumpelstiltskin spying on us. Mirrors are looking glass, they are ways to communicate, spy, teleport, etc..." Snow answered, "There are only certain times we will let any mirrors uncovered, otherwise they stay covered."

Stephanie came out where a slightly long tan tunic with pants and black boots, "These fit ok." She told her mother nervously as she glanced around.

Snow smiled coming up to her kneeling in front of her, "Don't worry everyone will get fitted so you all will have clothes that fit you." Snow told her standing up and taking Stephanie's hand, "Let's go and meet your father." Emma followed as they left the room.

* * *

After being fitted for clothes James took Emma and Henry out to the camps surrounding the castle. "What are these camps?" Emma asked her father keeping up with him.

"These are the camps of the knights. Remember a few months ago in Storybrooke when we had a council meeting? All the knights that belonged to each kingdom signed up to prepare for the new Ogre War. This is it." He told her gesturing, "Training has begun."

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed as he went to run ahead.

"Hold on Kid," Emma said grabbing him. "You're not running off." Henry frowned as he continued to stay at his mother's and grandfather's side. "So why are we with you?"

"Because I know your mother and sister taught you how to fight while you were here before, but I'm going to teach you more." Charming told his daughter with a smile, "I'm also going to teach Henry more defensive fighting skills until we get the Kingdoms safer."

"I don't want him fighting in this war." Emma told her father with a stern look.

"I agree, but he's a prince and you're a princess. It's time your mother and I start to teach you how to be one." James answered, "It will help you ease into this world." He whispered to her as he led her and his grandson into a particular tent.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Snow lead Stephanie out to the edge of the forest. "Mom? What are we doing out here?"

"We're going to play a game." Snow told her as she smiled at Red who had just ran up to them. "Hello, Red. Are you ready?"

Red smiled, "Yep. Hi Stephanie." She said with a smile.

Stephanie hid behind Snow shyly, "Why are you hiding?" Snow whispered amused.

"Because she remembers me differently...I don't want..." Stephanie rambled shyly.

Red bent down and spoke to Stephanie with a smile, "You are and will always be Stephanie to me. No matter what age you are." Stephanie smiled back at Red, "So do you want to play a game?"

Stephanie looked between her mother and Red, "What kind of a game?"

Snow smiled at Red and looked down at her daughter, "Red's going to go and hide. We want you to find her, and then we want to see if you can keep up with her."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Mom! You're testing my powers." She whined as she crossed her arms.

"Yes we are and you're going to do it." Snow answered as she turned Stephanie around so she couldn't see Red. "Go ahead, Red." Red winked at Snow and took off towards the forest. Stephanie fidgeted in her mother's grasp, "Wait Stephanie."

Stephanie sighed, "I don't need to test."

"Yes you do," Snow answered as she watched Red disappear into the forest, "Alright. Go find her."

* * *

Stephanie smiled as she took off running in the direction she heard Red go towards. It wasn't long until she found herself entering the forest. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Stephanie centered herself, then she opened her eyes to look for Red. She began to recognize her surroundings once she accomplished that she was able to look for things that seemed out of place.

Stepping forward Stephanie took a hold of a branch, leaves were broken off as well as a few twigs. Stephanie smiled as she searched for Red...

* * *

Emma groaned again as she was on her back, "I swear I beat Hook and fought a dragon." She said as her father helped her back to her feet.

James laughed, "It takes time to learn these skills. They were drilled into me when King George found me to take my brother's place. You're lucky you have time to learn."

Emma took a deep breath and held her sword up again, "Alright what did I do wrong that time?"

"Well one, you're still not balanced. Your knees not be locked and you don't need to be tense. Once you let yourself balance and loosen the tension in your legs. You can keep better balance and move." James explained as he showed her his normal stance. "You can see how your mother stands when she gets back."

Emma nodded as she tried to relax her stance, "Like this?"

James walked around his daughter, "Did you do any sports in the other world?"

Emma shrugged, "Sorta. I did do basketball, track, and volleyball."

"Think about those." Charming ordered, "You were coached to stay on your toes, but you were also still suppose to maintain balance. You didn't want to lock up. It's the same. Now...let's go again."

* * *

Stephanie looked around her surroundings she smiled as she closed her eyes. She began to glow gold as she suddenly burst to her left in super speed. Red almost barely reacted as she suddenly found herself looking at a rapidly approaching Stephanie. She smiled, "Good girl." She said as she took off running herself, "Now let's see if you can keep up with me!"

Stephanie laughed, "I found you Red!"

Red laughed as she looked behind her, "You did! Now let's see if you can catch me!"

Stephanie smiled at the challenge and continued to use her powers to keep up with Red. As the two ran throughout the forest staying fairly close to the castle, Red continued to keep time as how long Stephanie could use her "super speed" to keep up with her. It was getting near around a half hour when she noticed Stephanie was falling further behind. She stopped running and ran back to the little girl, "Stephanie?"

"I can't run anymore." Stephanie mumbled as she tried to catch her breath. "I..." Stephanie struggled to breath as she almost collapse.

Red caught her and picked her up, "It's ok Sweetie. Let's get you back to your Mom."

"Did I pass?" Stephanie asked leaning her head on Red's shoulder.

"You passed." Red told her, "Just rest." Red instantly made her way back to where Snow was waiting for them.

Snow was talking to Happy who had joined her shortly after Stephanie took off into the forest. "Your Majesty!" Happy pointed, "They're back."

Snow turned and smiled, then frowned when she realized that Red was carrying her daughter, "How did it go?" She asked as Red handed Stephanie over to her.

"I think it's what we expected. Mab did train her in tracking, probably combat, since Stephanie could walk and talk. It took her about ten minutes to find me when she entered the forest, she chased me for a good half hour but she tired too soon. I think it's because she's a child again, her endurance and stamina are weaker."

Snow rubbed Stephanie's head tenderly, "Well you and I still have a job to do. Happy will you take her, when she wakes makes sure she eats something and drinks water. Red and I won't be gone long."

Happy nodded taking the little girl in his arms, "Anything else?"

"No, we'll be back within an hour." Happy bowed and took Stephanie towards the castle.

Snow turned to Red, "Ready to start scouting?" Red smiled as the two left the castle grounds.

* * *

Charming had given Emma a break as he had to speak with his generals. Henry took his mom's hand as they walked back to the castle. "That was so much fun Mom!"

Emma smiled, "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." She told him putting her arm around her son's shoulder. "Henry are you happy?"

"Yeah! I mean now we're in a world with no electricity or movies, but I think I'll like it here. What about you?"

"I like that I'm with you, that I'm with my family. It will take time to get used to it." She told him, "But I'm glad you're happy."

Henry smiled up at her then his face grew serious, "Do you wish...you got a second chance like Stephanie?"

Emma's mouth opened wide in shock, "Um..."

"I understand if you did. It's just weird seeing her that way." Henry paused, "Is she still in charge of me?"

Emma laughed, "She's still your aunt and still has more knowledge of this world than you so yes. But in answer to your question, yes sometimes I do wish I got a second chance." She brought her son in closer to her, "But I have you! And I will always love my time with you."

* * *

Snow returned before lunch and she, Red, Charming, the dwarves, and the generals went over the lands that Red and her scouted. They first needed to create defenses around the castle and the army camps. After they mapped out the area they broke for lunch, while Charming and Snow ate Charming updated Snow on Emma's fighting lessons, while Snow updated Charming on the test they gave Stephanie.

"Do you still want me to test her combat skills?" James asked taking a drink.

"I think you should." Snow agreed, "How did Henry do?"

James smiled, "He couldn't stop smiling." Snow laughed, " You think they'll be happy here?" Charming asked his wife.

"I think they will, they like all of us, just need time." Snow told him taking his hand. "I love you."

"I love you," Charming said kissing his wife's hand.

* * *

It was clear to both Snow and James that Stephanie still knew how to fight. She performed very well with hand to hand combat, that they both knew she could hold her own. James took out two wooden swords as he prepared to spar with his daughter.

As they begun to fight Stephanie again began to glow gold. Instantly her thrusts, jabs, etc... became more crisp and strong. James knew she was using her powers to try and match her father's strength. Meanwhile Snow was keeping track of time to see how long Stephanie could use her powers. Around a half hour like with Red, Stephanie began to show signs of extreme fatigue.

"I yield," Stephanie whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Snow quickly ran to Stephanie and gave her a drink of water, "Here you go, Baby." Stephanie began to gulp the water down, while Snow turned to her husband, "She was able to duel with you for about a half hour."

"Stephanie?" James knelt before his daughter as she drank, "Could you have fought me without using your powers?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Probably not very well. How did I do?"

"You still fight with a lot of rage. Do you know why?" Charming asked his daughter picking her up.

"I don't like tests. They hurt," She whispered and looked down.

James and Snow shared a look, "Because of Mab." James whispered, Stephanie nodded. "Your Mom and I will never give you tests to hurt you. We wanted to see what you could do with your abilities." He explained to his daughter.

"I guess I didn't pass right?"

Snow came over and put her hand on her daughter's back, "No honey you passed. You're just not as strong as before. We wanted to see what you could do so we can protect you and help you improve."

Before Stephanie could answer Johanna walked up to the three, "Your Majesties, Prince Thomas, Princess Ella, and their army have arrived."

James set Stephanie down, "Thank you Johanna." He turned to Snow, "Well we let's go meet them." He held his hand up for Snow to take as Stephanie followed her parents to greet their guest.

By evening Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Agrabah army arrived, followed by Prince Eric and Princess Ariel's army, then Princess Repunzel and Prince Eugene with their army arrived, followed closely by Princess Abigail, Frederick, and their army. Once everyone was settled and more camps set up their was council meeting amongst the royals.

Reul Ghorm made an appearance as well. She updated the royals that the fairies will aid in the war and rebuilding of each of their kingdoms, plus more Kingdoms would be arriving, including the Kingdom of Prydrain, the Kingdom of Oz, and the Kingdom of Wonderland led by the White Queen would also be joining the war.

Stephanie turned and whispered to her sister, "Oh that should be fun." Emma gave Stephanie a questionable look, "I hate Wonderland." Was all Stephanie answered.

"As soon as the war is over and the Ogres are banished, everyone will return to their own realm. The realms need to be separated again. Thus locking villains back into worlds they belong in and so the balance isn't destroyed. That is when Stephanie will lock the doors." Reul Ghorm told them.

"So everyone will be where they belong and the realms won't fall into chaos and all those villains can't join forces?"

"Very good Henry." Reul Ghorm praised, "That's exactly it."

"Well the sooner we get organized, the sooner we can get things back to normal." Charming said as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suggest you find the Ogre hive soon." Reul Ghorm answered, "Now I have other duties I still need to attend to, but I will be back within the month or if you were to call. Good evening Your Majesties, Your Highnesses and good luck."

Snow White turned to her fellow monarchs, "Let's get to work."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you have time to review! Next chapter the war with the Ogres begins! Yes if you noticed a few Disney Kingdoms showed up, plus other worlds :) Oz, Wonderland and Prydrain which is from the Black Cauldron. **


	48. Chapter 47-Welcome Back

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thank you to all that still like this story and follow it :) Thanks to all that review, favorite and follow makes me smile.**

**If you have any questions or ideas about the story of things you want to see, I will gladly listen and try to show them, I do have an outline of where my story goes, but I love to hear your theories, thoughts, etc...**

**A.N. A few reminders and quick notes... 1) Neal/Baelfire is not Henry's father or Emma's Ex. 2) Originally back in chapter 3 Stephanie told Snow that Mab wasn't cruel to her. That was a lie, the only "kind" thing Mab did was allow Stephanie to know who her real parents were.-Snow finds out the truth of Mab's cruelty around Chapters 12-13...we'll see a bit more of Stephanie's past growing up with Mab, as well as Emma's in later chapters. 3) I'm going a slightly different route with the 'wraith' then the show-inspiration is from Kingdom Hearts. 4) The idea of how Stephanie was raised comes from Star Wars that Stephanie was raised like a Sith (Dark Side) 5) Maleficent looks like the Maleficent from the movie, Sleeping Beauty, not the show. 6) I changed Charming's real name to Richard (It was before the show confirmed it as David) but I will stick to calling him either James or Charming.  
**

**These next few chapters you'll be reading about villains wanting to secure their place. This is because there is a hierarchy of magic users, especially in regard to Chernabog and Maleficent. Below is a brief explanation of where some villains are in my story.**

**Major Note: ) This is a hierarchy of Magic users, I am listing them from order of strongest to weakest: ****The Powers-(like gods/Immortals)-Most powerful magic users and can regenerate. ****Mages-(like half gods/Immortals, but can die in battle)-Mages are the proteges of Powers. (Stephanie at one time was a mage) ****Sorcerers/Sorceresses-3 stages of Sorcery-****: Fairies tie in with the third stage of sorcery/so do Genies; ****3rd Stage are Immortal-Rumpelstiltskin is a 3rd Stage. ****1st/2nd Stages are mortals-Cora is a power 2nd stage sorceress, almost level 3; Regina is a 2nd stage but not as powerful as Cora-****Most of the Disney villains fall into 1st/2nd stage sorcery. ****Witches/Wizards-lowest magic users**

Chapter 47-Welcome Back

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tell me what you think is your greatest strength? So I know the best way to undermine you." Mab told a six year old Stephanie as she was forced to kneel in front of her. "Tell me what your greatest fear is...so I know what to force you to confront." Young Stephanie flinched as a flash of magic enveloped her, "Tell me what you cherish, what you crave...so I can take them and deny you of pleasure, of happiness." Mab laughed as she flung the little girl off her feet._

_Stephanie scampered to her feet and tried to hide the tears from Queen Mab. She stood in a defensive type of position. Mab had been teaching her everything from combat to magic since she could form words and walk, she also studied her parents when she was able to watch them."I won't tell you anything." Stephanie told the Queen in defiance._

_"Now Stephanie how do you expect to learn and grow if you don't tell me your short comings?" Mab asked as she stalked the girl her blade twirling in her hand. "Now let's continue the lesson shall we?" She raised her blade to strike!_

_Stephanie dodged and rolled to where her small blade laid to the side. She tried to block Mab's blade but the force was too great and as she felt her wrist snap. "AH!" Stephanie cried out stumbling backwards._

_"Fight me, little girl!" Mab commanded, "I've taught you the basics for every fighting style and magic, so use your magic!"_

* * *

_Mab opened a trap door that led to a hidden cell in her dungeon Grabbing the young Stephanie she forced her into the small cramped space. "This is to test your endurance. You will be left alone for 5 days, with no company, no food, no water, and you can't watch the images of your family."_

_The young Stephanie curled up in a ball on the floor, "Yes Queen Mab."_

_"This is not only a punishment regarding your reluctant use of magic, but a way for you to learn and meditate on everything I've taught you." Mab informed her locking the trap door and leaving the little girl._

_Stephanie broke into tears as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart, "Mama, Papa, save me!" She whispered as she envisioned the images of Snow White and Prince Charming._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Snow suddenly found herself wide awake. But she didn't know why, she sat up and glanced at her husband, then she heard the sound of whimpering. She looked over to the left side of the room where Emma and Henry slept. They both seemed to be sleeping comfortably. _Then where is the crying coming from?_ Snow thought as she rubbed a bit a sleep from her eyes. Then she heard the sound again, _Stephanie..._

Snow quietly got out of bed and rushed over to where Stephanie slept, as she approached she realized her daughter wasn't just whimpering, she was crying...and she was crying for her. Snow sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and began to gently wake her, "Stephanie, Stephanie? Sweetheart wake up," Snow whispered softly, "You're just dreaming baby, wake up!"

Stephanie began to fight back her mother's grip, Snow frowned it was as if she was trying to fight what she's dreaming about. After another moment of Snow calling to her Stephanie's eyes opened as she sat up looking frantically about the room. Breathing heavily up and down she turned to see her mother looking at her. Her eyes were filled with love and concern, "Mama."

As soon as her daughter opened her eyes and called to her Snow enveloped her into her arms cradling her to her chest. "It's ok, I'm here." She cooed to her, "It was only a dream."

Tears fell from Stephanie's eyes, "It wasn't a dream." She blubbered out.

"What was it?" Snow asked as she moved her hand to cup her daughter's cheek and wipe away the tears.

"Memories," Stephanie whispered, "Mab...she...would...I don't like tests, I don't like training. It always hurts!"

"Shh, baby, shh." Snow told her daughter in a gentle calming voice. "It's alright, you're not with Mab anymore. You're with me, you're with Papa." She reminded her as she began to smooth out her daughter's hair and rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." She still had tears falling down her cheeks as she snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Ok," Snow remembered what her daughter told her in the past about how Mab would "train," "teach," "punish," and "raise" Stephanie. The fact that her daughter is suffering from memories about it now was heartbreaking for her to watch. Snow moved her free hand and wiped a lone tear that made its way down her own cheek. "Come on," She said to her daughter after a moment picking her up.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked as her mother carried her away from her bed.

"You're sleeping with me and Papa tonight." Snow told her as she laid Stephanie down on the bed beside James. She then moved to the bed side and lit a candle. "No more bad dreams tonight." She told her as she got into bed herself.

Stephanie nodded and moved so she was snuggled up to her mother, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, so much!" Snow answered holding her close. "Now sleep and I'll be here all night." Snow told her as she watched Stephanie close her eyes while she held her close and rubbed her back. "Good girl." She whispered holding her little girl close.

* * *

Within the next few weeks the armies became stronger as James and Thomas worked out defenses and offenses to secure all the kingdoms and destroy the hive of Ogres. Each kingdom had a defensive unit stay behind to protect the rebuilding villages and castles while a combined unit of the kingdoms would fight on the battle field.

Henry would follow his grandfather and the other princes and kings around like a puppy dog. He was just so excited to listen to the plans and learn what his grandfather actually did as a king. But he also knew his mother and grandparents would not let him anywhere near the battle fields. However, they did let him continue training on becoming a knight. They also allowed him to square to a few of the knights too.

Snow smiled over at her grandson as he was listening to instruction by Sir Edward. Snow continued to walk among the camp until she came across Emma sitting by herself out of sight, well out of everyone's sight but Snow's. "Emma?"

Emma jumped, "Oh sorry didn't see you there." She said hastily wiping away tears that have fallen.

Snow brought her right hand up and wiped away another tear, "Having trouble?"

Emma shook her head, "No, it's not being here that's...I'm fine."

"Emma." Snow said sternly but gently, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Emma sighed, "The last time we were here, everything was so foreign to me. This time things few unique and different, but...now I have my whole family here. So in a way it's simpler," Emma glanced around, "I guess it's the fact that I'm actually now a princess...I feel awkward...like I'm taking over someone else's life..."

Snow smiled as she gripped her daughter's chin gently, "You may have my chin but you're definitely your father's daughter." Emma blushed trying to hide her face. "Don't hide, it's ok. It's ok to feel awkward again, I understand." Snow gave her daughter a look over, "I think you need to spend some time with him."

Emma's eyes widened, "With Dad? What like more training?"

"No, not more training." Snow said grabbing Emma's hand and helping her to her feet. "Talking, talking about what you told me."

"Why?"

Snow shrugs, "I have my reasons." She said with a smirk as she leads Emma towards the Royal tent. As the pair walked closer Snow squinted as their were two figures that she didn't recognize. _Who's that?_

"Snow, there are two women here to see you and your daughters." Red said with a smile as Snow and Emma entered to come face to face with...

"Mulan! Aurora!" Emma said with a smile as she embraced her friends.

"What are you both doing here?" Snow asked as she greeted them both.

This time Mulan bowed, "Welcome back your Majesty. I offer my services against the ogres and restoring the Kingdoms."

Snow smiled, "We'd be honored to have such a noble warrior as you to join us."

Emma watched in awe as suddenly Mulan's demeanor changed after she greeted her mother, "I'm so happy to see you both again."

"We are too!" Aurora said with a smile. "There is something I'd like to ask you and your husband." She said turning to Snow White, "I need you to help me rescue Philip."

* * *

The war council plus the other members of royalty sat in a round circle as they spoke about Princess Aurora's request. "We can't let ourselves get distracted. We have to work quickly to banish the Ogres." Prince Eric said to his fellow monarchs, "If we delay it could cause more damage not just to our realm, but others as well."

"Not to mention does anyone know the current status of Rumpelstiltskin? Regina? Any of the villains of our world or others?" Abigail asked from her chair sitting beside Frederick.

"In Storybrooke it was agreed as part of the treaty that they wouldn't resume our war until after the Ogres were defeated." James reminded them, "Although I don't believe they will necessarily assist us either, Reul Ghorm has assured me that they are all trying to regain their own homes and castles."

"There is also going to be fighting between them," Stephanie spoke up quietly sitting beside her mother. Everyone turned to look at the little girl, "There is a hierarchy among the villains especially the magic users, they want to be on the side that's most beneficial to them."

"No offense, Snow White. But Stephanie is now a child, what business does she have in this meeting?" Abigail snidely asked giving the girl a look of contempt.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Abigail, never EVER say that about my child again." Snow White warned staring daggers at Abigail. "She maybe 7 now, but she still knows magic, she understands how the Powers work, and she's still experienced. She needs to be here."

"Back to why I will help Aurora is because I've heard of Prince Philip. He's a formidable warrior and knight. A benevolent prince and a great war strategist." James interrupted before his wife and former fiance could continue their argument. He agreed with his wife about his daughter of course, but they still needed to form a plan.

"How do we defeat a wraith? As I recall you four and Regina had a difficult time in Storybrooke when one came for Regina." Thomas reminded them from his seat.

"Wouldn't Rumpelstiltskin know how to defeat them?" Emma asked them from her seat. "He was the one that summoned it originally."

"It wouldn't hurt, we'd have to find his castle." James said glancing over at Snow.

"Or your royal Dearies could say my name three times and I appear?" Everyone turned to see Rumpelstiltskin lounging in a nearby chair in all his glory.

Emma's eyes widened, _Definitely not in Storybrooke anymore_. She thought as she gawked at Rumpelstiltskin's appearance.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and walked around the table of royals. "So when I summoned my wraith earlier you and Regina used Jefferson's hat to have it sucked back to this world, where the dear Prince Philip stupidly touched the medallion with his hand." Aurora glared at the Dark One. "Now you're off on this daring mission to rescue the Prince." Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "Oh I really missed being home."

"Do you know how to save him or not?" Charming asked rolling his eyes at the imp's dramatics.

"Of course I know how to save him," Rumpelstiltskin said in a rather annoyed tone.

"But then what do you want in return?" Snow asked standing up, "Everything comes at a price with you."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "I'm still invested in your family's future." Charming rolled his eyes, "Now we need to go to where Philip's body lays, I'm assuming he's still at your castle Princess Aurora?" Aurora nodded her head in confirmation. "Excellent now I just need the Charming Family to teleport there, so Stephanie can..." Rumpelstiltskin looked around, "Where is Stephanie?"

"I'm right here," Stephanie answered standing up and walking to stand by her mother.

Rumpelstiltskin gave an amused gasp, "Well this is surprising to say the least!" He looked over at Snow, "Does she remember...things?"

Snow nodded, "She remembers the important things."

_So they modified her memories,_ Rumpelstiltskin thought, "This is very interesting." He walked up to Stephanie and leaned closer so only she could hear him.

"I remember," Stephanie told him after he finished.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Excellent! Can you still summon the Keyblade because it's imperative that you can."

"She's not coming!" Charming declared standing up, walking over and placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders protectively.

"She has too, she's the only one who can defeat the wraith." Rumpelstiltskin retorted. "She won't be alone, you, Snow, and Emma need to come as well." Rumpelstiltskin informed them, "Now I'll meet you all at Aurora's castle. I know you have to organize things before you leave, but Aurora I need you to get to your castle as well. You might want to bring some horses..." With that Rumpelstiltskin teleported away.

"Thomas! You stay here and keep the army on schedule. Keep to the plans and watch my grandson." James addressed his friend as he left to prepare some horses.

"Mulan, you and Aurora can help yourself to any supplies that you need. I ask that Red accompanies you on the way to the castle." Snow said turning to Mulan.

"How many horses should we bring?" Mulan asked as she grabbed her sword and sheathed it.

"Six horses should do, my husband is at the stables now." Snow answered as she turned to Emma, "Why don't you go tell Henry what's going on and meet your father and I back her in five minutes." Emma nodded and left as Snow turned to look at Stephanie staring into the space that Rumpelstiltskin once stood. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie blinked a few times and turned to her mother, "The last time we fought...it wanted me just as much as it wanted Regina."

Snow knelt down and took Stephanie in her arms, "We won't let it get you."

Stephanie laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "But why?"

Snow frowned, "What do you mean why?"

"Why would it want me so much...unless." Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Stephanie? What is it?"

"It's not really a wraith! It's a heartless!"

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin appeared at his castle. It was still damaged, dusty, etc... but he was halfway through making repairs for it to be suitable and grand as it once was. Plus all of his items returned as well. He had been lucky that no ogres had attacked yet, but he went out and scouted the area to be prepared should any arrive. He knew when the time came and the "heroes" were fighting he would have to become more involved.

He turned when he heard footsteps running towards him, "Rumpelstiltskin!" He smiled as he hugged Belle. Once everyone returned to Storybrooke he teleported to Regina's castle and released her before Regina returned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes my dear, everything's fine. I will be gone for a couple of hours. I need to assist Snow White and Prince Charming, but I will return." He told her as they hugged, "I have to help them fix a mistake I made earlier this year."

"I'm so glad you're trying to become a better man." Belle told him with a smile.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at Belle but hid the guilt that was bubbling inside. _I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it for me. I need to be able to control the heartless...I need to keep my position so Chernabog and Maleficent won't come after her or Bae._

"Are you alright?" Belle asked her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Dear, where is Bae?"

"He said he was going to go speak with Pinocchio." Belle answered as she moved away. "Come I got the library entirely organized and clean. Do you have time to see it?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed at Belle's eagerness, "Yes I do."

* * *

Charming caught Stephanie as she lost balance after teleporting her parents, her sister, and herself to Aurora's castle. "You alright?" He asked her as he helped her regain balance.

Stephanie nodded, "I'm ok."

Snow moved over to James, "Her endurance is still too low. She won't be able to use her powers for awhile." She whispered to him her eyes filled with concern.

"I have a potion here that will recharge her." Everyone turned to see Rumpelstiltskin standing beside Philip's body. "Now do you have the medallion?"

Emma held out the medallion then pulled it back, "Help my sister first." She glared as she held the medallion close to her.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Someone's become protective."

"She's my little sister, she shouldn't even be here right now." Emma retorted, "My parents and I are going to make sure she stays safe."

James by now walked over to stand beside Emma, "Plus, she shared with us an interesting theory." He said crossing his arms. "She said that this 'wraith' is actually a heartless."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the father and daughter duo. "She's right, Phantom Heartless take away your soul/hearts. That's why when you originally fought in Storybrooke, it was so interested in her." He motioned towards Stephanie, "Because of her heart, because she can wield the Keyblade, because of the power her soul possesses."

"We're not letting that thing anywhere near her." Charming told him angrily, "She can't use anymore of her powers now."

"Like I said, I can help her." Rumpelstiltskin answered walking over to Stephanie, "Here." He said waving his hand over Stephanie. The family watched as suddenly Stephanie sighed with relief standing up straighter. "Her energies have recharged."

Snow looked at Stephanie, "You alright?" Stephanie nodded, Snow turned to her husband and other daughter, "Go ahead."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as Emma gave him the medallion. Like before he raised his dagger and summoned the creature to them. "He's all yours." He said as he teleported away leaving the family to stare at the dark hooded creature above them.

* * *

The family had a plan, keep the creature away from Stephanie at all costs. Charming would lead the attack while Snow would defend. Emma was to follow her father's lead, either back him up or when he said go back to Snow. Stephanie's job was to attack only when her father said so, because unlike Mab, unlike before, Charming and Snow were not going to put their daughter purposely into harm's way.

"It's wearing the medallion," Emma turned to her mother who was watching her father attack the creature once again with a torch.

Before Snow could respond Charming was flung backwards. Snow took her bow and lit it on fire and aimed. The creature screamed and staggered back slightly as it was going to attack Charming. Emma lit another torch and tossed it to her father, who was back on his feet to attack. Meanwhile Stephanie was watching the action from behind her mother, _The medallion_. She thought pensively as she glanced behind her at Philip's body. _Heartless have no hearts, so when they collect one..._ Stephanie's eyes widened with realization as she noticed where the medallion was located. It was dangling in front of his chest.

Emma let out a grunt of pain as her father was knocked into her. Moments later Snow joined her husband and daughter pile on the floor as the creature had knocked her down too. "Charming," Snow called to him, "Stephanie!" Snow yelled urgently as the three tried to get up.

Emma turned in time to see the wraith begin to suck Stephanie's heart/soul from her body. "NO!" Emma shouted as a wave of her magic hit the wraith sending it away from her sister. Emma ran up and helped Stephanie up, "Are you okay?" She asked moving some of her brunette hair out of her sister's eyes.

Stephanie nodded, "I know what to do." She told her sister as their parents ran up to them.

"Stephanie!" Snow called picking her up, "You alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Mama I know how to beat it!" Stephanie exclaimed squirming out of her mother's arms and standing up in front of her family. "Come on!" Stephanie called out to the wraith.

"Stephanie?" Charming cautioned, "You're not alone remember? You don't have to defeat things alone."

"I know," Stephanie smiled as she raised the Keyblade up and began to glow gold. "Let's go," She whispered as she threw the Keyblade at the wraith.

The Keyblade hit the wraith dead in the chest. The wraith screamed as a bright white light shot out from the medallion. The wraith began to squirm as it body contorted back and forth in strange positions until it exploded as the medallion fell to the ground shattering into pieces. The Keyblade boomeranged back to Stephanie as she caught it, disarming, and collapsed to the ground.

Emma watched in surprise as her little sister once again pulled off the impossible. She watched the bright white light shoot directly into Philip's body. "Emma go make sure Aurora, Mulan and Red are here." Emma nodded to her father leaving the area while Snow picked up an unconscious Stephanie.

"See told you she was going to be a handful." Snow told him with a smirk while rubbing their little girl's back. "How did she do that? Her Keyblade and her both glowed gold and it was like..."

"She made the Keyblade energized." Charming finished, "She's still very powerful."

Before Snow could answer Aurora came running in, "Emma said you defeated it! Is he alright?"

"He hasn't awoken," Snow answered as Mulan, Red, and Emma followed Aurora inside.

"maybe...true love's kiss thing will work again?" Emma suggested walking in behind with Red and Mulan. She stayed out and help them tie the horses up.

Aurora smiled at her friends and walked over to where her prince laid. She took his face in her hands and bent forward kissing him. It took a moment but then Philip opened his eyes, "Aurora!"

"Oh Philip!" She exclaimed as she helped him sit up and the two embraced again.

"See true love's kiss still works." Emma smiled as she stood by her parents.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin appeared just as soon as the others left for the horses. He strolled over to where the medallion laid shattered on the ground. He waved his hand over it then deep dark purple and black energy began to float into the air from the device. "The power to control the heartless." Rumpelstiltskin said as he absorbed the energy. "Thank you, Stephanie." He cackled as he spun around in a circle, "But you still owe me a favor." He smiled as he teleported away.

* * *

The heroes rode by horses back to Snow White and James's castle. Charming lead the way, with Snow and Stephanie sharing a horse behind him, then Emma, then Red, then Philip with Aurora and Mulan bringing up the rear. Now they had the leaders of two other kingdoms, Aurora's and Philip's that could help restore and ally with against the forces of evil. The ride back was short and Henry ran into Emma's arms just as soon as she was off the horse.

"You're Prince Philip!" Henry exclaimed as everyone else caught up to him and Emma. "Please to meet you." He said shaking his hand eagerly.

Philip smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "James!" James and Philip turned to see Thomas running towards them. "Welcome back. Philip! Great to have you up and about. Your soldiers are ready to obey their prince." Philip nodded as he followed James and Thomas to the army's camp.

Meanwhile Snow took Aurora's hand as she led her towards the castle, "Where are we going?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

"There's a few people that have missed you." Snow answered as she nodded towards an elderly couple talking to Ella.

"Mother...Father!" Aurora exclaimed as she ran to her parents. A few minutes later Philip entered and reunited with both Aurora's parents and his, for they haven't seen them since the curse was cast 29 years ago.

* * *

Henry sat by his mother as they ate dinner together, "Mom when can I come on adventures?" He asked her taking a drink of his water. "Stephanie gets to go."

Emma smiled as she reached over and gently caressed Henry's forehead, "Stephanie is still...unique. She can still do things..."

Henry nodded, "I understand, I just been training a lot too. I want to be able to help."

"I know Henry. And you do help, you learning how to become a knight, how you help make sure the horses are taken care of...how you make sure the swords stay sharp, you help out a lot." Emma said pulling him to her. "It's just Stephanie is different than you and me. If I know your grandparents they wouldn't want me or her to go either. But I'm 29 and Stephanie...even though she's 7 years old now, she still has fighting and magic experience. Way more than the two of us together." Emma explained.

"So I help?"

"Yes, here's the deal, next time we have to go on a mission. I'll let you come, only if you do exactly what I say. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

The servants prepared a bath for Stephanie. When the water was ready the little girl told them she'd be ok and got into the tub. Once she knew everyone was away she began to cry. She continued to cry as she washed the dirt off her body. She quickly finished bathing and dried herself off and put on her sleep wear. She left the wash room and went to her bed where she curled up and laid down.

Snow White walked into her and her husband's chamber to check on Stephanie. She froze when she heard her little girl crying. "Stephanie," She whispered as she knelt down in front of her daughter's bed, "What's wrong?"

Stephanie whimpered and refused to look at her mother. "Nothing," She said hiding her face in her pillow.

Snow sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, she began to rub her daughter's back, "You did a good job today. I'm proud of you," She whispered as she continued to rub her daughter's back. She frowned when Stephanie immediately began to cry again. This time she picked her up and set her in her lap, "Is it about the dream this morning?"

"My head hurts all the time, I see images in my mind of the past and I don't know which is which..." Stephanie told her mother with tears, "I feel like I have too much...in my head and it hurts." She looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with pain and anguish.

"You remember everything, don't you?" Stephanie nodded her head, "The memories aren't condensing or modifying they're latching on." Snow confirmed as she took her daughter's face in her hands, "I'll help you. I promise, you'll never have to be alone again."

* * *

James, Thomas, Eric, Philip, Eugene, Frederick, Aladdin, and their main generals sat in James's tent going over war plans. The royals had left Snow White's and James's castle ten days ago. They formed a camp just south of where they plan to engage the ogres. "If we set up a defense there, we could make noise to draw the ogres to this field." Frederick said pointing to a spot on the map.

"I agree it's away from most of the castles and villages of all the kingdoms." Philip nodded his head towards the map. "It's the best place to engage in war."

James was about to say something when two scouts ran into the tent out of breath. "Your Majesty! Your Majesties!" They huffed out as they clutched their chests.

"Steady on, men." James said standing up walking over to them.

"Fetch them some water." Thomas told a servant standing to the side. He nodded and ran off to find them something to drink.

"What is your report?" James asked them as they began to breath normally. They graciously gulped down the water that was offered to them.

"My lords," The first scout addressed the kings and princes. "We came across a beanstalk!"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, ask me questions, tell me what you like...ask me for sneak peeks :) **


	49. Chapter 48-Returning to the Beanstalk

**Disclaimers are the same; Hey everyone so sorry about not updating. I've been crazy busy the last two weeks. I hope everyone likes this chapter! Thanks all that have reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. We still have a long ride ahead of us!**

**A.N. Reminder unlike the show Charming's real name is Richard. He still goes by James because that is the role he took, so you will still see me refer to him as James or Charming, except for a moment coming up in a few chapters. (P.S. I'm so excited for that chapter!)**

**A.N. In the previous chapter I forgot to add some information, all the royals, their army, etc... have now moved to a defensive point near where they want to engage the ogres in a war. I did replace the last chapter and added that bit in there if you want to reread the previous chapter :)**

**A.N. I don't have a beta and I'm exhausted so all mistakes and errors are my own. Sorry hectic few weeks, I didn't have the concentration to edit :)**

Chapter 48-Returning to the Beanstalk

The royals, their generals, Red, and Grumpy all stood around a map in the command tent. James pointed to a specific area of the map of the Enchanted Forest. "Is this where Hook took the five of you to retrieve the compass?"

Mulan, Snow, and Aurora nodded while Emma squinted at the map, "Um I think so."

Stephanie peered at the map's location, "Yep." She answered after taking a glance. Stephanie turned to Snow, "Is it alright if I leave?" She whispered.

Snow and Charming shared a look, Snow bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Does your head still hurt?" Stephanie nodded, "I want you to go sit over there." Snow pointed to her chair behind the map where everyone stood. Stephanie looked up at her mother and nodded turning and sitting in the chair behind her.

Once Stephanie was sitting Snow turned her attention back to the map and their current development, "It would be beneficial if we could take some of the gold the giants have collected over the years." Frederick said from in between Eric and his wife, Abigail. "It would help with commerce among the kingdoms."

Philip shook his head, "I don't feel right stealing from a giant. If anything we could ask him to assist us."

James held up his hand to silence the room, "The person we should really talk to is my daughter." Everyone looked between James and Emma, "She spoke with the giant. Emma what do you think we should do." James asked his daughter as everyone turned to her.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. Here her father, the other royals, everyone is looking at her for advice...she turned to her mother. Snow nodded encouraging her to speak. Snow took Emma's hand and squeezed it, while offering her a smile. Emma took a breath and explained what happened to her when she climbed the beanstalk with Hook. "He seems to be a good...giant. I think he's lonely."

"Do you think he'll assist us?" Ella asked from beside Thomas.

"I can ask him." Emma said looking at her parents. "But we need a way to climb the beanstalk."

Snow smiled as an idea formed in her head, "Why don't James and Emma go and meet with the giant. I'll stay here and help keep our army on task with the others." Emma gaped at her mother, Snow just returned a cheeky smile.

"We still need to find a way to climb the beanstalk because of the enchantment protecting it." Stephanie spoke up from the chair behind her mother.

James nodded, "Snow can you call for Reul Ghorm. Once we have the enchantments Emma and I can be on our way." He turned to Grumpy, "Will you and the dwarves accompany us?" Grumpy nodded, "Excellent. Let's go prepare."

* * *

Emma followed her mother as everyone went back to their duties. She saw her father go off to prepare the horses. "Mom why did you make that suggestion? You know how I am out there!" Emma said gesturing to the forest.

Snow gave her daughter a patient smile, "Honey we talked about this. These topics you're having difficulties with is the best conversation to have with your father."

"But..."

"Emma, you need this." Snow stopped walking and faced her daughter. "Listen, I was born into this." She gestured to the knights and royals around her. "He was different and he can help you." Snow took hold of Emma's hand as they started to walking again. "Now you need to go tell Henry and I need to summon Reul Ghorm." She told her nudging her off to Henry's location.

_How can Dad possibly understand what I'm going through? _Emma thought with a grumble as she went off to find her son.

Snow smirked to herself, her eldest daughter was actually pouting. She gave a small chuckle as she turned to go and summon the Power of Good. "Reul Ghorm? We need your assistance."

"Your Majesty," Reul Ghorm appeared behind Snow in a flash of blue light. "How can I assist you." Snow explained about the beanstalk that her husband and daughter would climb and how they plan to speak to the giant living above. "So you need a spell for the beanstalk, I can help with that. Also making a truce with the giant will become helpful to the kingdoms." _As well as the magic beans._ Reul Ghorm thought to herself.

"We thought so too," Snow agreed. "There is another reason for me summoning you though."

"Oh?"

"Stephanie is suffering from headaches, she seems to be remembering everything but she's now seeing two ways of them happening."

Reul Ghorm sighed, "She's resisting. If Stephanie doesn't release some of her memories particularly the ones that are confusing her, she could begin to go insane." Reul Ghorm walked a little past Snow to look into the camp. "Are people comparing her to how she was before?"

"Not as much as before. There was initial shock, but now most have accepted how she looks now." Snow walked up closer to Reul Ghorm. "I believe is she's doubting what's she's done and therefore doesn't believe she accomplished all that she's done."

Reul Ghorm turned to face Snow, "Do you believe that she could do some of things she did before as a child?"

"I can't see what she's seeing. I have faith in her, but it would be helpful for me, my husband, and Emma and some of the others could see how she would do things...so we can help her believe."

Reul Ghorm nodded in understanding, "I can show you what it looks like. I can tell you what memories are gone and what she needs to release."

"I would appreciate that."

"Let me prepare a spell for your husband's and daughter's journey up the beanstalk, then I will help you with Stephanie." Reul Ghorm and Snow White each bowed their heads as Reul Ghorm teleported away.

* * *

The father/daughter pair stood by their horses waiting for Reul Ghorm to return. Henry stood beside his mother as they waited, "Why can't I come?"

"Because I don't want the giant to step on you." Emma answered while Henry rolled his eyes, "Ok, Henry I'm not sure how the giant will feel about seeing me again. The last time I met him he pretty much tried to squeeze me like how you used to squeeze the tooth paste bottle."

Henry's eyes widened, "Really? Wow! Cool!"

That time Emma's eyes widened, "Hey!"

Henry shrugged, "But you get to go on another adventure and I want to go on one too!" Henry complained as he kicked the dirt at his feet.

James walked over to his daughter and grandson, "Henry there is a duty I need someone to perform." Henry's eyes widened with anticipation. "Sir Edward here is leading a band of men to return to our castle for more food. They need all available knights to go and make sure the food is secured, it is vital to all of our survival. Will you take this task and lead them Prince Henry?"

Henry stood up a little straighter, "You got it Gramps!" He saluted.

"Good man!" James said grabbing his shoulder, "Go along with Sir Edward."

Henry hugged his mother, "Good luck Mom!" Emma looked at her father with surprise. "I won't fail you Gramps!"

"You are an excellent Prince, Henry." Charming told his grandson with a smile as he followed Sir Edward.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma smiled to her father, "He's not ready to face..."

"I know, you're welcome." James turned to see Snow standing beside Reul Ghorm. "Let's go say good-bye to your mother and your sister then be on our way." Emma nodded as she followed her father over to her mother.

"Be careful," Snow told James as they embraced. "Emma really needs to talk." She whispered to her husband, "About becoming a Royal." She told him with a knowing glance.

James gave his wife a slight nod, "Alright." He leaned forward as the two kissed. "Will she help Stephanie?" He asked when they finished as he stole a glance at Reul Ghorm.

"She said she found a way. Don't worry, I'll take care of her, you sent Henry on his quest right?"

"Yes, I love you, Snow."

Snow smiled as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, leaning up to kiss him again, "I love you too, Charming. Take care of Emma." He grinned, "See you soon in a fortnight."

"My Queen," He said bowing before moving and letting Emma say goodbye.

Emma stood in front of her mother, "A fortnight?"

"It means 14 days." Snow answered with a patient smile. "You'll learn the language soon." Snow brought Emma closer to her, "Let your father help you." She whispered in her ear. "Be safe."

"I love you, Mom." Emma said laying her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too, Emma." Snow said kissing her hair. Emma let go of her mother and smiled as she followed her father to the horses. They both mounted and left with the dwarves forming a perimeter around them off to the beanstalk. Snow turned to face Reul Ghorm, "Now help Stephanie."

Reul Ghorm nodded her head, "Where is she?"

Snow led Reul Ghorm to her family's private tent. They passed the remaining knights that were building trenches and pikes for defense, Snow took a left turn and Reul Ghorm noticed others were building look-out posts with Mulan directing them. "Things seem to be well organized."

"Well be being back at home a lot of our knowledge of our world returned submerging Storybrooke." Snow answered glancing back. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes we're all back where we belong. We were never supposed to be in the Land without Magic, because of us returning home everyone that was placed under the curse will finally be free of its affects." Reul Ghorm finished explaining as they entered the tent.

Snow led Reul Ghorm inside to a small cot where Stephanie laid, "She's been experiencing headaches." Snow told her as she sat on the edge of the cot and caressed her daughter's forehead.

Reul Ghorm reached out and touched Stephanie's forehead, "Open your eyes Stephanie." She ordered gently.

Stephanie opened her eyes she jumped in fear at seeing Reul Ghorm standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Look into my eyes Stephanie." Reul Ghorm commanded the girl in a calm, gentle voice.

Stephanie looked over at her mother, "Do what she says." Snow answered her with an encouraging smile. "It will be ok."

Reul Ghorm cupped Stephanie's face as she peered into her eyes. "Let me see what you see."

Snow watched as Reul Ghorm and Stephanie stared into each other eyes. After what seemed to Snow like an hour, but was really only five seconds Reul Ghorm broke the stare and lowered Stephanie back to her pillow. "What did you see?" Snow asked as she reached to hold her daughter's hand.

"Her memories aren't condensing or modifying as quickly as they are supposed to." Reul Ghorm answered as she removed a flask that contained glowing blue liquid from her cloak. "This will help her release some memories and modify the rest of the memories faster." Reul Ghorm explained holding up the flask. "First, Snow I will show you what your daughter will remember. This is so you can see what she sees to help her. Then tonight while everyone is sleeping I will send a vision of Stephanie's modified memories so like you, they will be able to help Stephanie believe in her modified memories."

Snow gave Reul Ghorm her hands, "Show me." Reul Ghorm nodded as she stared into Snow's eyes. After a second Snow gasped as a tear fell. "She could have really done it that way, couldn't she?"

Reul Ghorm nodded, "Yes she could have and as far as everyone know, that's how they will remember." She handed Snow the potion, "Have her drink this." Snow took the potion, "The visions I just showed you will not cause harm to your memories. This is the vision I will show the others as well."

Snow nodded, "What will Stephanie forget?"

"Thackery and their battle with the Sanderson Sisters, her being an adult, her entrapping Chernabog, Maleficent cursing her, the battle with Eris, her interactions with Hook are gone too. But she does remember learning about magic and how to fight, learning about all the villains, watching images of you and your husband, 7 years of being raised by Mab, except like everyone that was cursed, it now seems like to her that she was frozen in time." Reul Ghorm explained, "By tomorrow morning she won't be plagued by conflicting memories."

"Thank you," Snow told her with a smile.

"You're welcome, like Stephanie said many times. I owe you and your husband a lot." Reul Ghorm answered, "Oh and be ready for some company." She said as she teleported away.

Snow did a double take at Reul Ghorm's parting comment, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "Ok baby," Snow called to her daughter as she helped her sit up. "Drink this." She ordered holding the flask up to her daughter's lips.

Stephanie made a face, "That's magic isn't it?" She asked looking into her mother's eyes, "Will it hurt?"

"No, Baby it won't hurt. Open up," Snow told her as Stephanie opened her mouth and she gently poured the potion into her daughter's mouth making sure she drank it all. "Good girl." She praised as she laid Stephanie back down.

* * *

It took James and Emma 5 days to reach the beanstalk. "It looks as daunting as I remember." Emma commented as her father, herself, and the dwarves all stared up at the beanstalk.

"Right, well, no time to waste." James reminded his daughter as the two began to climb. James looked over at his daughter, "So what's been going on in that head of yours?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mom told you?"

James laughed as he reached up for a vine as he climbed up, "You're actually pretty easy to read. Your mother and I can tell when things are bothering you."

"Really? I always thought I was good in hiding it." Emma reached up to pull herself up the beanstalk. _They can really read me that well?_ She stole a glance at her father.

"So what's been bothering you?" James asked as he took a glance down. They were already halfway up the beanstalk.

Emma sighed, "I don't know why Mom wanted me to talk to you." James could hear the frustration building in Emma's voice. "I mean you were both born a royal."James smirked as he pulled himself further up the beanstalk, "What?" Emma caught his smirk, "What are you laughing at."

"Did you ever read that book?"

Emma shrugged and pulled herself up to match her father, "I looked at the pictures."

"I was raised on a farm. My mother was the wife of a shepherd, I was raised to be a shepherd." He began to explain. "I had no idea that I had a twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?"

James nodded, "He was raised by King George. At some point King George's kingdom began to lose money, so he would send my brother to commit horrible acts and truces with people so they could refinance the kingdom." James held on tightly to the beanstalk with his right hand as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "My brother was killed by a barbarian that was threatened King Midas's kingdom. Rumpelstiltskin recruited me to kill a dragon for King Midas and take my brother's place, I had to learn everything in a matter of days on how to be a prince."

Emma froze, _He didn't grow up a prince?_ "Wait! You didn't grow up a prince?"

Charming looked down with a grin at his daughter, "No. That was my twin brother, James."

Emma did a double take a shake of her head, "Wait your brother was name James? You were called David with the curse is that your real name?"

James shook his head as he pulled up himself up at the top of the beanstalk as he reached forward to assist his daughter. "David's not my real name. Only your mother, my parents, and Rumpelstiltskin...and apparently Mab and Reul Ghorm know of my real name."

Emma took her father's hand and allowed him to pull her up. Instantly she remember hearing Mab taunt her parents when they were trying to rescue Stephanie when Mab stole her memories, "Is your name, Richard?"

James nodded with a smile, "However, we may have to suspend this father/daughter chat until after we spoke with the giant." James took a step forward to examine the giant's castle, "What did you say his name was?"

"Anton."

* * *

Anton stood up from his chair. He had been staring at the cut from the beanstalk that his oldest brother, Arlo had given him. He looked around he heard something... Placing the vial back into his robe he walked out to investigate. He stood in the shadows of the door when he noticed a figure, a man. Not just any man, the man that killed his brothers, his family! _James!_ He thought with a sneer as he charged at the man standing before him.

James could barely react when suddenly a growling giant was charging at him. "WHOA!" He shouted holding his hands up in defense, "Easy big guy!"

"You destroyed everything!" Anton bellowed as he reached to grab James. James ducked and dived out the way. "I'll make you pay for all the evil you did!"

James dived out the way again, "Evil?" He questioned he was tempted to unsheathe his sword, but something was telling him not too. When the realization hits him, _He thinks I'm my brother!_ "I'm sorry, I'm not the man that wronged you!"

The giant paused his assault, "You're not?" He gave James a sneer. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Richard! You mistook me for my twin brother, his name was James and he was raised by a cruel and ruthless King. I'm sorry for what he did to you..."

"He killed my family! He stole from us! He made me destroy our crop of magic beans!" Anton bellowed back at Charming. "James was deceiving! I think he'd make up anything to save his own skin!" Anton retorted as he grabbed a hold of Charming. "I. Finally." He slowly begins to squeeze the young King, "My. Revenge."

James grimaced as the giant began to squeeze the life out of him...

* * *

Anton continued to squeeze when he heard the sound of whistling. He looked down to see Emma holding onto Jack's sword. "Emma?" He questioned as he let James go with surprise. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hey Anton," Emma said with a smile, "Thanks for releasing my father."

Anton's eyes widened, "He's your father?"

Emma helped her father up and looked up to Anton, "Yes. He tells the truth. He does have a twin brother, my father's name is Richard. The man you encountered before, was James." Emma explained to him as she set Jack's sword to the side. "Tell us what happened."

Anton knelt down to Emma and Charming as he explained to Emma what happened while keeping a wary eye on Charming. Once he finished Charming took a step forward, "Anton. I am deeply sorry for what my brother did to you. But as you can see, Emma wasn't like that, my wife, my other daughter, Emma's son, our friends are not like that." He held out his hand, "Please help us and let us help you."

Anton stared at the young King's outstretched hand...

* * *

"Look sharply Dwarves!" Grumpy ordered his brothers as they noticed three figures climbing down the beanstalk. "Your Majesty!" Grumpy greeted Charming as his two feet touched the ground, "Princess Emma," Emma blushed, "Are you alright?"

Charming smiled, "Grumpy, Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Happy meet Anton." He said with a gesture to the giant. Anton waved to the dwarves, "He will help us defeat the ogres and refinance the kingdoms."

"He will?" Doc asked pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Emma nodded, "He will all he asks is for us to help him rebuild his home and grow the beans."

"Well we are miners and we love a good hard days' work!" Doc answered as he and Grumpy shared a smile.

Anton smiled at the seven dwarves, "You remind me of my brothers. They too knew the meaning of hard work."

Happy smiled as he put an arm around both Grumpy and Doc, "We'd be honored to help you."

James was about to speak when a flash of blue light appeared, in front of the dwarves, Emma, Charming, and Anton stood Reul Ghorm, "Anton." She motioned to Charming, "Richard is a man of his word, he will aid and help you." Anton smiled, "These dwarves have a lot of the same philosophies as your brothers did, in time maybe you can see them as brothers." The dwarves smiled at Anton who had tears in his eyes. "I can't promise that evil won't come after those beans, but if you grow some again, your new friends will do their best to keep them safe." Reul Ghorm waved her wand as Anton shrunk to mortal size.

Anton bowed to Reul Ghorm, "Thank you, Lady Reul Ghorm." Reul Ghorm bowed her head in return.

She motioned for Charming to step to the side with her, "You, the dwarves and Emma had a dream a few nights ago about Stephanie, right?" He nodded, "Good, it was to help you see the images that Stephanie is supposed to remember now."

"Is she ok?" He asked concern dripping from his voice.

Reul Ghorm nodded, "She's doing better." Reul Ghorm smiled at him as she teleported away in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Charming, Emma, the dwarves, and Anton made their way back to the military camp. The stable boys ran up to greet them and take the horses back to the stable they built. Emma looked around for her son, "Come on Anton, I'd like you to meet my son." Anton smiled as Emma led him to where she saw her son.

James was looking for his wife as he greeted his fellow royals and generals when something small slammed into him. "DADDY!"

James was surprised by the force that slammed into his legs he looked over to see his wife smiling at him and nodding her head to the little girl at his legs. James knelt down so he was facing Stephanie, "Hi Princess." He smiled as he picked her up, "Feeling better?"

"Yep! Head doesn't hurt anymores!" Stephanie giggled, "Oh, oh, oh! Daddy, Mama taught me how to shoot an arrow!"

James smiled as he carried Stephanie over to where Snow stood, "Did she?" He asked as he winked at Snow.

Stephanie rapidly nodded her head, "Yeah huh, Mama said it was because...because...why did you say so Mama?"

Snow smiled as she wrapped an arm around her husband, "It was because your Keyblade takes so much energy out of you that your Aunt Red and I thought you could learn how to shoot an arrow until you get stronger."

Stephanie nodded her head in affirmative, "Yep that's it!"

James gave a small laugh as he set Stephanie back to her feet. He turned to Snow taking her into a proper hug and then a kiss. "I'm glad Reul Ghorm was able to help her and us." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too, so how did the quest go?" Snow asked as she and her husband parted away. She smiled as Stephanie suddenly pounced Emma.

"Successful!" Charming said with a grin. "We need to set up a defensive post around the beanstalk."

"James! Snow!" Snow and James turned around to see Thomas running towards them.

"What is it?"

"Scouts just returned, the ogres are heading for the battlefield!" Thomas reported as he stood in front of them, "The war is beginning!"

"Gather the knights!"

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review! Would love to hear your thoughts! :) Internet cookies, hugs, Hot Chocolate with cinnamon to all of you :-D**


	50. Chapter 49-Ogre War Part 1

**Disclaimers are the same; So sorry it's been awhile since I've posted, my life has become very busy lately so I will try to post once a week :) Thank you for all the reviews and support from you all, I really appreciate it! Thanks for following, favorite, etc... I'm so glad everyone is still enjoying my story!**

**A.N. I do not own the Chronicles of Prydain, The Wizard of Oz series, or the Wonderland Books.**

**A.N. Please remember that Emma is not the main character, this is a story about Snow and her other daughter. Emma is still a primary character, but not the main focus. Thanks :)**

Chapter 49-Ogre War Part 1

Emma watched as her parents, their friends, and fellow royals prepared the army to meet the rapidly approaching ogres on the battlefield. Her father set up the Pikemen as the front line, then the 3 legions of heavy infantry, with the light infantry and their catapults on the outside of the heavy infantry with the horsemen and the archers following them. She heard Snow giving the archers a speech as well as her father ordering the generals about making last minute decisions. She glanced to her side to see Henry standing close to her, "Henry you're staying here."

Henry nodded, "I figured since you know it's a war." They both turned when they saw Charming approaching them. "Grandpa?"

"Henry," He kneeled in front of him. "I need you to help the squires prepare the hospital tents and make sure we have plenty of water available to us." Henry nodded his head, "Good boy." He turned to his daughter, "Get ready you're coming too."

Emma's eyes widened, "What?"

"You're a princess, Emma. You won't be on the front lines but you need to be out there."

"But Aurora and Abigail..."

"They are not skilled in warfare. You are," Charming explained as he pulled her to their tent. "You need to get ready and quickly!" James noticed the uncertainty in his daughter's eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you!" Emma nodded and went into the tent to get ready.

* * *

After getting the archers were prepared Snow found Stephanie and kneeled in front of her daughter, "Stephanie. Tell me what Mab would have you do?"

Stephanie fidgeted as she put her hand down and started to pinch her own leg, "I don't know." She mumbled.

Snow reached her hand out to grab her daughter's to stop her from pinching herself. "Don't hurt yourself. You're not in trouble, what would Mab make you do against the ogres?"

"She would make me fight them on my own, hoping I'd use magic and survive." Stephanie's eyes widened, "You're not going to make me fight all the ogres all by myself are you?" Snow reached her hand up to cup her daughter's cheek, "Because I...I can't defeat them all! There's too many! I will fight them cause I'm supposed but...but..."

"Shhh," Snow soothed her daughter by bringing her into her arms. "No honey, you don't have to fight them by yourself. You don't even have to fight them, in fact. I don't want you to fight them."

"But it's my destiny...isn't it?" Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. "I need to go so I can save you and Dad."

Snow held Stephanie tightly, "Stephanie it's your Dad's and my turn to protect and save you." She whispered to her daughter.

"Please let me be there." Stephanie whispered, "I need to be."

Snow looked around the camp and smiled, "I know where you can be that you can watch. Ok?" Stephanie nodded, "Alright come on!"

* * *

Emma gasped as she saw a huge boulder hit two of the ogres that were running towards them. Once they fell two more popped up, "How many ogres usually fight at one time?" She asked her father who had unsheathed his sword.

"There is only 1,000 ogres in a hive. They will fight an army with only 50 of them." James explained as he watched the light infantry continue to fire. "When they run out of boulders the ogres will come faster, the first heavy infantry will charge follow by the first wave of horsemen. That will give your mother's archers the cue to start to fire." Emma gulped, "Once the first wave of arrows hit the rest of the army will charge, us with them."

They waited a few more minutes as the boulders took out 15 ogres. "Now!" Charming yelled within seconds Emma heard a round of 'nows' as she watched the first charge go through. The war was in full swing as her father led the rest of the army himself followed closely by his fellow royals and generals.

Stephanie watched from the highest post of the camp she had her bow and arrow with her as she kept an eye on her parents, her sister, and the battle. Stephanie smiled as she saw her parents take an ogre down together, "It's like I'm watching their images again." Stephanie said as they took on another ogre.

Charming charged an ogre, he slid under the ogre's hands and slashed at its leg. The ogre howled in pain as Snow followed her husband and aimed her bow and arrow. The arrow flew perfectly through the air and hit her target directly in the eye. Charming moved as the ogre fell dead to the ground, "Lovely shot Dear!"

Snow winked at her husband as they found their next target, "This time I take down the ogre and you slash the eye."

"Anything you say Love," Charming said with a grin as Snow charged an ogre.

Meanwhile Emma had moved closer to the battle when she heard a painful scream. She unsheathed her sword and ran towards the sound. She gasped seeing a man bleeding out from his stomach. "Don't move," she whispered as she placed her hand over the wound. "Stay still,"

"Princess Emma," The knight could barely breathe yet he fought his pain to speak her name.

"Shh it's alright," Emma tried to calm the man as she looked around for help.

"Princess Emma, my name is Sir Edward. I was the knight training your son." He grimaced as he removed his ring from his hand. "My wife and I were barren and could not have children. You're son was an excellent squire."

"Thank you," Emma whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Tell your parents, It was my esteemed honor to serve them! If I had to change anything," He coughed. "I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him with a sad smile. The knight shook his head with a grin as he gave a sigh of relief. Emma clung to the knight's hand as he died in her arms. She gently reached up and closed his eyes.

* * *

Stephanie continued to watch the battle from her spot above. She watched as her parents took down another ogre when something unusual caught her eye. She moved a step to her right to get a better view, _Who is that?_ She thought as a hooded figure walked effortlessly across the battle field. Stephanie glanced at everyone else on the field and then back to the person, _it's like I'm the only one that can see him..._

Suddenly the figure stopped walking and turned so it was facing the direction that Stephanie stood. It was almost like it could sense Stephanie was watching it. Stephanie leaned forward slightly as she stared at the hooded figure then she gasped. The eyes were glowing red...

* * *

The battle lasted for another hour when the last ogre fell. The army began making its way back to camp. They suffered very few losses today, but the losses were still important. They lost friends, brothers, fathers, uncles, husbands,... That evening there would be a small service to honor those that fell in battle.

Charming was helping a young knight get onto the medic kart when he caught his daughter kneeling in the distance. He motioned to Thomas who came up and took his place as he ran back to his daughter, "Emma?" He called to her gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sir Edward," Emma mumbled as she continued to hold his hand tightly.

Charming knelt down beside his daughter and gently pried her hand away from the dead knight's hand, "It's ok." He whispered as he held his daughter's shaking hand. "It's ok." He said again as he lifted his other hand to turn Emma's face to him.

Emma had tears running down her cheek, "Will we lose a lot of knights in this war?" She asked as she clung to her father.

"We will sustain loss, it's something that happens in all war." Charming told her wiping her tears away, "But we won't lose everything. I know Sir Edward, he died how he wanted. A brave knight, on the battle field with his sword in hand." He helped his daughter up, "Come let's go home."

* * *

Stephanie watched her parents and the army march back to camp. She turned her head back where the figure stood still watching, still waiting...but for what? Stephanie took out an arrow and armed her bow as she watched the figure raise its hand up like it was reaching for something... Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise, the last kart carrying the dead knights suddenly disappeared in red smoke. She glanced back to where the figure stood, the mysterious figure was gone.

* * *

Emma made her way to the tent where her son would be. "Henry?" She whispered as she saw her son sitting on a cot eating some dinner. "I have...I have to tell you something."

Henry looked up at his mother, "Are you okay, Mom?" He asked setting his bowl down. "You look like you've seen..." His eyes widened, "Are they hurt? Are they dead?"

Emma knelt in front of her son and put her hands on his shoulders, "Your grandparents are fine." She told him quickly before he lost emotional control. "It's...it's...Sir Edward." Henry's eyes started to fill with tears, "He died."

Henry gulped as tears began to fall. He fell into his mother's arms as he began to cry. Emma held her son tightly as she whispered soothing words to him. She gently rocked him as he cried for his mentor. After a few minutes Henry stopped crying and straightened himself out, "Does his wife know?"

Emma nodded her head, "Your grandfather is telling her."

Henry's face suddenly became serious, "Mom. I was his squire. I need to tell him." Emma stared at her son in shock. Since he began to train as a knight with other boys his age he's been adapting to this world well, even in this time of war. Henry grabbed Emma's hand as he lead her out of their family's tent. "Come on Mom, I still need you beside me."

* * *

The camp didn't sleep well that night, Stephanie told her parents about the mysterious figure who stole the kart carrying all the dead knights. They still had a funeral ceremony, but Charming was very angry that some villain desecrated the dead. Charming gave a small speech the army to congratulate, but also lift the spirits of the army saying that they will find that mysterious figure and it will pay for his crime.

Once Charming made his speech the family made their way to their tent for the evening. Emma crawled into bed with her son, he was still dealing with the death of Sir Edward and frankly so was Emma. Charming had spoken to Henry after Emma did and the boy felt better, but still needed the comfort of his family. Snow came over to the two and kissed both of their heads 'good night.'

Charming held Stephanie in his lap as they sat on his and Snow's bed. He held his daughter close as he kissed her temple. "I missed you today." He whispered.

"Me too," Stephanie whispered back. "Dad? Can I help a little more next battle?"

Charming snuck a glance at his wife who was speaking to their other daughter, "Help how?"

Stephanie turned to face her father, "Well from where Mama put me I could hit a few ogres, especially with my powers. I can make the arrow fly far!"

Charming sighed, "Mama and I will talk about it. But remember we don't want to put you in a situation you're not ready for." Stephanie opened her mouth, "I didn't mean you couldn't do it, but baby listen to me." Stephanie closed her mouth with a slight pout, "You are very talented, very smart, very powerful. When I said that 'you're not ready for' I meant your powers still make you too tired." Stephanie nodded her head, "But I promise before the war is over you'll help us win. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Snow! James!" Red came running into the Charming Family's tent. They had been on campaign for 3 months now and have fought 5 major battles against the ogres.

"What is it Red?" Snow asked walking up to her friend.

"Remember when Reul Ghorm told us to get ready for visitors?" Snow nodded, "You all need to come see this!"

The Charming family each shared a puzzled look with each other as they followed the Red out. "Whoa!" Emma and Henry exclaimed at the spectacle sight before them. Standing before the army of the Enchanted Forest was the army of Wonderland's White Queen, followed by the grand army of Oz, as well as the army of Prydain. Emma leaned down and whispered to her sister, "Are these..."

"Armies from different worlds? Yes." Stephanie answered as she stared in particularly at the army of Oz.

"High Queen Snow White, High King James. I am High King Math, the High King of the realm of Prydain. We've been forcing the ogres in our realm this direction so we could join forces with your army to defeat them from our worlds." He said with a respective bow.

Snow and James offered a respectful bow in return while Henry whispered to his aunt, "Prydain?"

"Remember the movie The Black Cauldron?"

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed in recognition as he, his mother and his aunt continued to watch the interactions.

The White Queen approached Snow, Charming, and King Math and proclaimed the same reasons of why her army was there as well. Stephanie observed their interactions when suddenly a young girl of thirteen walked up to her, upon her head she wore a golden crown with the letters of O, Z. "Hello, Stephanie."

"Ozma," Stephanie nodded her head. She noticed Ozma looking her from head to toe. "Yes I look different." She said before she could comment. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help clear the lands/realms of the ogres." Ozma explained, "Glinda is here with me as well as the Wizard." Ozma nodded over to where Stephanie's parents stood now talking to Glinda and the newly arrived Reul Ghorm.

Emma and Henry shared a look, "Wizard of Oz?" Emma mouthed to her son who just shrugged in response.

Stephanie was about to respond to Ozma when everyone's attention was directed to new arrivals. Arriving in the camp was none other then...

"Hook!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Please review! Let me know what you think, ask me for spoilers, offer ideas, tell me what you like and what you want to see more. I always try to take opinions into account as well as keep to my timeline. :) Have a good weekend and see Iron Man 3, Can't wait for an all new Once too! Thanks everyone :-D**


	51. Chapter 50-Ogre War Part 2

**Disclaimers are still the same; A.N. Charming's real name is Richard (in my story) and only the Powers, Ruth, Rumpelstiltskin and Snow really know his real name; Thank you to all that read, follow, favorite and reviewing you guys are the best. :) **

Chapter 50-The Ogre War Part 2

Instantly Charming, Thomas, Aladdin, Frederick, Eric, Mulan, Philip, and others had their swords drawn and trained on Hook. Red stood beside Snow while Snow had her bow and arrow at the ready as they all surrounded Hook. Hook put his hands up in defense, "Wait! I bring no harm to your Majesties and Highnesses. I come with information."

"What do you want in return?" Emma asked from standing beside her mother. She glanced around her company and saw all the rulers had some kind of weapon trained on the notorious pirate. The only person who didn't have a weapon trained on Hook was her sister, Stephanie.

"I have information for you, King James, Queen Snow White." He said as he bowed his head to them. "In exchange I don't want to return to Neverland."

Reul Ghorm by this time had turned her attention to Hook, "You're going back to Neverland, Hook." She told him with stern face.

"He doesn't belong there." Stephanie spoke up. Everyone looked at the young girl while Hook smiled at her. "He is originally from our world."

"Look before I arrived here I was sailing around the realms and noticed that villains from other worlds have joined the villains from the Enchanted Forest. They are pushing the rest of the ogres to your battlefield."

"Why would they do that?" Aurora asked her fellow royals as she, Abigail, Ariel, Jasmine, Repunzel, and Eugene had joined the group.

"That was part of the truce we discussed in Storybrooke," Charming explained as he still had a cautious eye on the pirate. "We already knew this 'Mate."

"Did your Majesties know that once the ogres are defeated they plan on attacking you?"

Aurora gasped, while Snow shared a worried look with her husband and fellow royals. "Does Maleficent and Chernabog know of this plan?" James asked Reul Ghorm who looked very deep in thought.

Reul Ghorm glanced at Stephanie then turned to the girl's parents. "Hook, everyone, give King James and Queen Snow White and I a moment." The three moved away from the group, "I need to go and look into this." She turned to James, "Before I go, do you, the dwarves and Anton have the beanstalk protected?"

James nodded, "The beanstalk is protected Anton and the dwarves are currently growing a crop of beans like you asked. Grumpy is leading the dwarves, while Doc is managing the gold so commerce and the economy can start to regulate." James updated Reul Ghorm, "Are the fairies still going to aid us in rebuilding the kingdoms and the war?"

"Yes, the fairies will come to your aid in two weeks. They are preparing the fairy dust." Reul Ghorm explained, "Look for my arrival in five days. Then it won't be long for the final battle with the ogres to begin."

"What should we do about Hook?" Snow asked her before she could teleport away.

Reul Ghorm turned her attention back to Hook, he was speaking to his men and a small group of boys behind him. "He brought the Lost Boys and Peter Pan with him?" Snow and James turned around to confirm Reul Ghorm's question. "Keep him here, don't exactly make him a prisoner, but don't give him a lot of freedom."

"I agree with that," Snow nodded to James.

"Alright, see you in five days time."

As Reul Ghorm, Snow White and Prince Charming finished their conversation, Peter Pan had approached Stephanie who still had Ozma standing beside her, "Well, well, Princess Ozma." He smirked with a tease in his eyes. He turned to face Stephanie, then did a double take. "So I guess the Chosen One needed to be a child?"

Stephanie shrugged, "It was Mab and Reul Ghorm."

Peter nodded in understanding then smiled at Stephanie, "I always knew you'd be awesome as a kid."

"Thanks," Stephanie smiled back at him.

"Well I am going to get the Lost Boys settled and chat with Henry. See you later," Peter said as he glided away leaving Ozma and Stephanie still standing beside each other.

Ozma turned to Stephanie, "You know we're not done."

"I know," Stephanie answered as she walked away from the young Queen of Oz.

* * *

Between 6-8 months had passed since they all returned to the realms of magic and the ogre war began. Between 6-8 months had passed since Regina had seen her son. Her castle had returned to its former glory and her knights had returned to her. The only thing that was missing was Henry.

"Your Majesty the rest of the villains and their armies are on the march. They're still moving the ogres to where the Heroes are located."

Regina growled, "I have no desire as of this moment to join the forces. All I want is my son!" She exclaimed raising her hand and throwing her knight hard into the wall. "But I might be able to use this to my advantage."

* * *

The massive army of the heroes had engaged in another battle with the ogres. This time there were more ogres on the battle field than all the previous battles. The ogres were also fighting much more fiercely than before. Stephanie sighed as she watched again from her post, she's almost eight years old and was getting stronger every day. _I should be out there!_ She thought with anxiously, but she had a job to do, she had to watch for that mysterious figure.

"Psst!" Stephanie turned to see Peter Pan fly up to her and sit beside her, "Bored yet?"

"You have no idea," Stephanie commented. "I know why they won't let me down there, but..."

"You can still help," Peter finished for her. Stephanie nodded, "You can still fly can't you?"

"Of course!"

Peter gave a smirk and held out his hand, "Then what's stopping us?"

Snow smiled as she and her husband just took another ogre down together, "I'm really enjoying that routine we've come up with." She said with a grin and nudging her husband.

"One of our better strategies," Charming agreed as he raised his sword again. "Ready for the next one?"

Snow smiled, "Yep." She told him as they turned to face their adversary. They began to charge over to their target when suddenly it fell dead to the ground. "That's not my arrow." Snow commented as Charming pulled the arrow out of the dead ogre to inspect it.

"Woohoo! Nice shot Stephanie!" Snow and Charming looked up to see Stephanie and Peter Pan flying in the sky above them. Their daughter held her bow and arrow as she aimed and took out another ogre from the air.

Charming laughed, "Well that was a clever way for her to get involved." He said with a grin as he turned to see a very angry looking Snow. Charming hung his head and sighed, "Snow..."

"She's still 7 years old, Charming!"

"Well she'll be 8 in a few months..."

"RICHARD!" Charming flinched at his wife using his real name. "She's still only a child. A child that shouldn't have to be the hero all the time."

Charming was about to answer when he charged at an ogre coming at his wife from behind. He slashed at the brute's legs cutting him down before stabbing the creature in the eye. He turned back to his wife who still stood with her arms crossed looking very...well crossed with him. "Snow White, I know she's a little girl, so does she, but she's still going to be the ultimate hero. She's still our daughter, she knows we'll never push her into doing something that she's not ready for."

Snow suddenly reached for an arrow, set it in place in her bow and released. The arrow zoomed past Charming's ear and aimed for the ogre charging behind him. The ogre howled in pain at being shot in the chest when a second arrow followed killing the ogre instantly it hit its eye. "Remind me to ground our daughter when the battle's over."

Meanwhile Emma stood side by side with Mulan as they stalked an ogre to their left. "Ready?" Emma nodded as Mulan led the charge. She moved the strike the ogre in the leg but was kicked backwards. Mulan screamed as she was flung through the air like a rag doll hitting the ground hard.

Emma skidded to a halt as her friend was flung through the air. She was so distracted to she didn't see the ogre's massive hand swinging out from the side. Suddenly Emma found herself flying through the air then feeling this sharp pain in her side. "Agh!" Emma grimaced as she looked down and gasped. Blood was seeping out of her armor. She looked around and say that she landed on the wood of a broken catapult.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she raced to her daughter. She surveyed the area and noticed the ogres had once again been defeated for that day. "Emma, oh." Her gentle voice alerted her daughter that her mother was kneeling before her. "Love, can you hear me?"

Emma nodded, "Oh my god this fucking hurts!" Snow didn't reprimand her daughter's language. She instantly ripped off a piece of her cape and covered her daughter's wound. "Will I be alright?"

Snow smiled at her daughter, "Yes baby you will. We just need to get you home."

"You mean...back to our castle? But what about the war and..." Emma hissed in pain as she tried to sit up, but her mother held her down.

"Emma you won't be able to fight for at least a month or two at most. Stephanie's not strong enough to heal you and the Reul Ghorm won't be around for another 4 days." Snow told her daughter as the medic kart arrived. "Get her back to camp quickly as you can." She ordered the squires that helped her daughter onto the kart. "Take her to our tent and have the current physician see to her until I arrive."

"Yes your Majesty!"

"Mom?" Emma looked up at her mother as her eyes began to water. This was some of the worst pain she'd ever experience before.

Snow gently caressed her daughter's head, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I promise." Emma nodded, Snow nodded to squires to take the kart back to camp.

* * *

Peter Pan had made his way back to the camp but Stephanie was still flying among the battlefield when again a mysterious figure caught her eye. Stephanie gently landed on the ground as she followed the figure around. Stephanie took out her last arrow and held it within her bow, she waited just a moment, then fired it at the figure who was about to take another corpse.

The figure jumped back in surprise and barely missed the arrow grazing its arm. "There is only one villain I know that would take dead knights." Stephanie sneered at the figure before her, "Idath."

A deep sinister laugh filled the air as the figure removed his hood. In front of Stephanie stood Idath, also known as the Horned King. "Stephanie you look different than what I remember."

Stephanie took a defensive pose as she began to subconscious rotate her wrist. She was itching to summon her Keyblade. "I knew of your evil, Idath, but to steal the bodies of noble knights..."

"I have to make up for lost time that your pathetic Step-Grand Mother stole from me! I will have my army and the power of the Black Cauldron again, this time things will be different."

"How did you survive?" Stephanie asked, _Just keep him talking until I can think of a plan._

"Right before the curse Chernabog released me from the limbo hell the Cauldron sucked me into, my powers had fully returned to me that day before Regina cast her curse. But now, now I'm back to full power and it's not just Prydain I'm after, but all the realms." The Horned King removed a blade he was concealing in his cloak, "And the ogre war will supply me with my undead warriors and allow me time to find, obtain, and absorb the Cauldron's power. Soon no one will be able to stop the Horned King!"

Now Stephanie summoned the Keyblade, "Watch me!" But before Stephanie could attack with her lightning she was struck by a force of red energy knocking her high into the air.

The Horned King laughed as he watched Stephanie land hard on the ground. He waltzed up to the little girl, "You will never win." He growled as he raised his blade, "I must say, for the champion of good you were a big disappointment."

"Idath!" Idath looked away from the little girl to be blasted off his feet. Sensing that helped had arrived for the girl, Idath teleported away this time without his 'new recruits.'

Stephanie took the hand that was offered to her, "Thank you." She said taking it as Hook helped her to her feet.

"We should get you back to camp." Hook answered as they walked together. Hook gave Stephanie another glance, "So..."

"Mab and Reul Ghorm," Stephanie answered before Hook could ask his question. She grimaced as she grabbed her right side. _Ow_. She thought as lifted her shirt slightly to see a bruise forming.

"We should head back to the camp. Emma was injured so they're sending her and Henry back to your family's castle."

Stephanie groaned, "She'll probably make me go back too." Hook laughed, "What?"

Hook shrugged, "Nothing you're still Stephanie."

* * *

Stephanie found the ground very interesting as Snow stood in front of her with her arms crossed with a stern expression. "Stephanie what were you thinking going out there? You could have been seriously hurt!" Snow reprimanded her daughter with a firm voice.

"Technically she didn't get hurt in battle, she got hurt against the Horned King." Charming said from beside the carriage that Emma and Henry were inside. Henry giggled as his grandfather winked at him.

Snow turned and glared at her husband, Henry instantly stopped laughing. He remembered that look from when Snow was Mary Margaret and his teacher. "Not the point, Charming!" Charming cleared his throat and looked at anything but his wife.

"If I may interject, Your Majesty, but Stephanie is still Stephanie." Hook spoke quietly from standing beside the other royals and generals. "She had no fear in her eyes and how she flew an attacked the ogres...she knew where to be and how far she needed to be away to stay safe."

Snow took a deep breath as she turned to the coachman, "Will you take Emma and Henry to the castle. Johanna is waiting for them."

Emma was about protest, but her father leaned over, "She's really angry right now. Just go, heal up and hopefully the war won't be much longer." Emma nodded as her father hugged her gently and kissed her head. Then he turned to his grandson, "Behave for your mom, we'll see you soon." Henry nodded as he hugged his grandfather.

"Ok," Henry answered as the carriage began to move. Everyone watched the carriage leave the camp, slowly the other generals and royals left Charming and Snow's tent for their King and Queen to deal with their young daughter.

Snow waited for their friends and allies to leave before she got on her knees and grabbed her daughter by her arms so she had her attention. "I didn't want to do what Mab did to you. You're just a child now and you don't need to be fighting all the time."

Stephanie began to slightly fidget, "But I'm not an invalid. I can still fight and do things!"

"Honey, I never said you couldn't do things." Snow sighed, "I wanted you to feel safe, I wanted you to experience actually being a kid not being an experienced warrior by age 9. You can let me and Dad fight for you, you can let us take care of you now."

"But I still can help, I need to help...I don't...I don't know how to let someone take care of me." Stephanie told her mother as she looked away. "If I didn't earn my keep then Mab wouldn't..."

"Shh," Snow soothed as she reached for Stephanie's chin so she could look into her daughter's deep blue eyes, her father's eyes, "We're not Mab. We don't want you to earn your keep, we've loved you unconditionally since the moment we knew you existed." Snow told her as she brought her in for an embrace, "And your father and I will help you." Snow whispered into her daughter's ear, "Do you trust me?" Stephanie nodded, "Good, because I promise you. I promise that we love you unconditionally and will do everything we can to keep you happy and safe."

Stephanie clung tightly to her mother as she buried her face into her neck. After a moment or two Snow and Stephanie pulled away as Stephanie rubbed her eyes to hide any tears. She turned and looked up at her father who was smiling and then back to her mother, "Am I still in trouble?"

"Yes, until your father and I are able to find you something to do, you're staying in here."

"But Mom! Me and Pan flying..."

"Peter Pan and I..."

"Right Pan and I flying was an effective way to take down the ogres. I was perfectly safe." Stephanie pleaded her case.

"It was clever and it was something your father and I would have done, but you also bruised your left rib so you'll use this time for healing..." Snow answered as she left the tent to find Red.

Stephanie groaned as she turned to her father in annoyance. Charming laughed as he walked over and put his arm around her, "Don't worry we'll find you something quick."

* * *

Charming and Snow sat outside their tent enjoying the evening air. "Johanna sent a dove, Emma and Henry made it there safe." Snow told her husband as she cuddled into his chest.

"It was the best to send Emma back to the castle, it would have taken her wound twice as long to heal if she remained in the camp." Charming commented as he rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Remember that knife wound against Regina's and George's army I got? I was out of commission for about what a month?"

"About two months," Snow answered, "Your infection kept returning. But it was because you stitched it yourself and didn't clean it properly and Doc was absent at the time."

Charming nodded to the camp, "Doc is with Anton and the other dwarves. At least at the castle it will be easier to mend and clean."

Snow nodded in agreement, "And Johanna will make sure it's mending correctly."

"Snow White, James," Snow and James turned to see Reul Ghorm appear in front of them. "Hook is right, the villains are planning to attack once the ogres are vanquished."

"What about Maleficent and Chernabog?"

"It was not by their orders. I'm assuming that they don't know about it." Reul Ghorm answered, "How are things on the battle front?"

"Emma was injured and sent back to our castle, the Horned King is stealing the bodies of dead knights and injured Stephanie, and the beans are almost ready to harvest." James updated her standing up to stretch his legs.

"Good because I have an idea of how to defeat the ogres." Reul Ghorm answered, "But I will need Stephanie's help."

"What about the villains?"

Reul Ghorm smiled at Snow, "That is another reason why I need Stephanie's help."

**Thanks for reading, just so everyone knows, I'm doing online classes so I'll be updating but there may be longer waits. Sorry, don't worry I'll finish the story...it's about to really take off. Thanks for reading and please review! Ask me questions if you didn't understand something or offer me ideas, etc... Love to hear from you all :)**


	52. Chapter 51-A Devastating Lost

**Disclaimers are the same; All mistakes are mine because it's so late and I don't want to proofread lol. Thank you to all that favorite, follow, and review! Who's ready for more drama to come... warning this chapter and next chapter have some angst. If you have any questions, thoughts, ideas, etc... if you want Sneak peeks please PM :)**

Chapter 51-A Devastating Loss

"Well?" Regina asked one of her guards as he entered her chambers.

"Emma was injured in battle, Snow White and James sent her and Henry back to their castle." The guard reported with a bow.

Regina smiled as she spun around and her outfit changed into the one she used to cast the curse with. "Excellent."

* * *

The army was engaged in another ogre battle. The battle was fierce! There were more ogres this time and the army was weary and tired. Snow White and Charming and their allies lead the army back to camp for a much needed rest. "I hope those beans will be ready soon." Thomas whispered to James as they rode back into camp.

"Yes," James agreed nodding his head. "Good news is that they're almost ready and so is the fairy dust." James dismounted from his horse as he, the other kings, and the princes made their way to the tent where they held their war council meetings.

Snow dismounted her horse and made her way to the family's royal tent. "Hey Aurora," She greeted as she entered, "Did she behave?"

Aurora nodded as both Snow and Aurora stole a glance at Stephanie. "She said she was feeling nauseous earlier so she's lying down now."

Snow's mouth frowned in concern as she turned to her daughter again. A second later she turned back to the young princess and nodded, "Thank you again Aurora. I hope you have a good night."

Aurora smiled again, "It's no trouble at all Snow. I know how happy you are to still have your daughter and now you and your husband are getting this second chance with her." Snow smiled, "Well good night."

"Good night." Snow bid Aurora good evening then moved to sit beside Stephanie. "Hey," She whispered gently caressing Stephanie's head. "What's wrong?"

Stephanie blinked her eyes open looking up at her mother, "Something feels...wrong..."

Snow moved Stephanie so she was laying her head in Snow's lap, "Stephanie when dark magic is around do you still get tummy aches?" Stephanie continue to look in front of her as Snow caressed her daughter's head then would alternate caressing and running her fingers through her daughter's long brunette hair.

"I remember I used to when Mab had me," Stephanie mumbled looking away from her mother. "I didn't experience it when Rumpelstiltskin came to us when we needed help to rescue Philip." Stephanie answered her mother as she moved to get up.

Snow frowned at her daughter's actions to get up. She gently grabbed Stephanie from behind pulling her into her lap. "Where are you going?" She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Stephanie giggled as she snuggled into her mother, "No where Mama I was only going to move so I could sit in your lap."

Snow smiled as she held her daughter closer and just enjoyed this moment she had with her. Especially after a day of war, trying to restore and keep her kingdom safe. Snow opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a horned sound off in the distance.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked as she too looked towards the entrance of their tent.

Snow gently but quickly moved Stephanie off her lap and went to grab her bow, quiver of arrows, and her sword. "Stephanie stay here!" She ordered as she left the tent. Running outside she looked for her husband, "Charming!" She called as she ran through the camp.

"Snow!" Red shouted as she saw her best friend, "Charming is getting the army together, more ogres on the move!"

Snow nodded to her friend, "Prepare the archers!" She ordered as she went to set up her units as did the other leaders of their realms.

It didn't take long for the army to once again move out to the battlefield. King Math rode beside King James, "It's curious isn't it?" He spoke to the younger king, "Ogres don't fight battles in the night."

"A sound must have drew them to attack..." Charming concluded following the other king's thoughts.

"The only sound that would draw them to the battlefield would have been..."

"Our war drums..."

* * *

Regina smiled as she moved away from the battlefield. "Now it's time to pick up my son," She sneered as she teleported away as another battle with the ogres began.

* * *

The battle had begun. Charming was engaged with an ogre as Snow was busy battling another one. There were at least a dozen more ogres than last time. Charming glanced around after disposing of an ogre when something caught his eye. Running over he looked down and picked up a tiny scroll as he read the script. "Regina," Charming thought as he looked around for the Evil Queen. _What is Regina doing here?_

Snow had just defeated an ogre when she glanced up towards the sky and saw a very familiar form of smoke, _Regina_. Snow thought as she watched her step-mother take off in the direction of her castle. "Emma! Henry!" Snow thought allowed as she jumped to her horse to follow Regina.

"Snow!" Charming yelled as he was able to catch Snow before she took off.

"Regina was here!" Snow told him as she motioned for the horse to turn away from the battle.

"I know look what I found a spell to make someone believe that they love someone." Charming said holding up the scroll.

"Henry, she's going for Henry!"

"The ogres were a distraction," Charming confirmed following Snow's thought.

Snow kicked the horse, the horse instantly began to run. Snow turned back to her husband, "Finish this battle!" She yelled back at him, "Get Stephanie and meet me home!"

Charming didn't have time to stop his wife. He growled in annoyance as he hurled himself into battle. He'll kill all the ogres he had to so he could get home and save his daughter and grandson.

* * *

Emma was slowly making her way back to her bed chambers. She had just finished kissing her son good night and was so tired. Her wound was healing, but slowly. When she and Henry had returned they were amazed of how fast the castle was rebuilt. Johanna had explained that quite a few fairies had helped in the reconstruction.

"Where is he?" Regina hissed as Emma jumped to be face to face with the Evil Queen. "Where is my son!"

"Regina?" Emma gasped in surprise as she tried to take a defensive stance.

Regina smirked at Emma, "Please Emma. I know you've been injured. Give me my son and I will let you live."

"You can't have him Regina. You chose your magic and vengeance over him." Emma denied her as she tried to stand up straight.

Regina raised her arms and made a pushing gesture. Emma screamed as she flew from the air, "Like I said in Storybrooke, You will not keep my son from me!" She raised her hand as a fireball appeared, "Last chance, give me my son!"

"Regina!" Snow yelled as Emma looked up to see her mother standing in front of her. "Leave!"

"Snow White," Regina hissed, "Let me be blunt, Step-daughter. Give me my son and I promise my revenge on you will not be killing Emma."

Snow unsheathed her sword, "You will not harm my daughter, and I will not give Henry to you!" Snow declared as she held her sword up to protect herself and Emma.

Unbeknownst the three of them Henry had heard the commotion. He walked slowly behind his mother, Regina, in shock of her appearance. _She's the Evil Queen_. He confirmed sadly as he looked behind Regina to see his grandmother standing over his mother, Emma, to protect her. _Mom_ He thought as concern filled his eyes seeing his mother in pain.

"Regina please don't do this anymore. We can still be a family, just please stop this quest for revenge, please stop using dark magic, please stop harming others to get what you want." Snow White pleaded with her step-mother. _I know there has to be good in you some where..._

Regina paused for a moment almost as if she was considering Snow's words when she reformed the fireball in her right hand. "I won't ever stop trying to destroy your happiness. I will keep inflicting anything I can to cause harm to you and everything you hold dear, everything that gives you your happiness! I will use magic how I see fit and I will raise my son how I see fit! I will have my vengeance Snow, that is when you watch me rip the hearts from your husband and destroy your daughters, then...then I will grant you death." Regina began to advance on Snow and Emma. "Then Daniel and any children we would and should have had will be avenged and Henry will love me because you will be gone!"

Henry closed his eyes in sadness and pity for his mother, Regina. He noticed Snow did the same but she raised her sword ready to defend herself and his mom, Emma. He needed to stop Regina, he would not let her hurt his grandmother anymore. He looked around looking for anything to cause a distraction, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't take his mother straight on, she was too powerful.

His eye brows raised in fear when he saw Regina aiming the fireball at his mother and grandmother. Before Henry could stop himself, he just reacted as he broke into a run toward Regina, Snow, and Emma...

* * *

Snow and Regina stood staring in complete shock. Emma was trembling and crying as she crawled over to her son. Regina began to shake as a tear fell from her eye; she looked at her hand bewildered...it all happened so fast. She aimed her fireball at Snow and Emma and fired, but...

Snow had tears falling from her eyes as she knelt down beside her daughter. Gently she gathered her daughter and her grandson's body to her. Her heart was breaking, her barely twelve years old grandson is dead. "Henry!" She heard Emma wail as she brought her hand up to her daughter's head bringing to rest against her body.

Regina couldn't stop staring at her shaking right hand. Her son jumped in front of Snow White and Emma to save them. She killed her own son, "Henry." She whispered as she began to sob, she looked at Emma cradling her son, their son's dead body. Then she found herself staring into the eyes of her step-daughter.

Snow glared at her step-mother. Regina couldn't bare the look Snow was giving her, she hastily teleported away. Snow turned her attention back to her crying daughter in her arms, "Oh Emma," She whispered in her hair, "I'm so sorry."

Emma turned to Snow tears streaming down her face, "Oh Mom," She sobbed, "She killed him!" Emma exclaimed burying her head into her mother's neck.

All Snow could do was hold her daughter as tears fell. She looked up when there was a flash of light as Charming and her youngest daughter appeared into the room. "Snow?" Charming spoke his eyes already filling with tears. "Emma?"

Snow nodded in confirmation as she felt Stephanie slam into her side hugging her tightly. James fell to his knees at the sight of his grandson lying dead in his mother's arms. "Henry," He whispered as he gently took his wife, his daughters, and his grandson into his arms.

**Please please please review, if I get 7 reviews I'll update tomorrow/Tuesday night. You guys are awesome those that have stuck with me during the beginning. **


	53. Chapter 52-Lost of Hope

**Disclaimers are the same; You guys Rock! I give you all internet cookies plus this chapter like I promised :) I hope you all continue to read the story and thanks for the support, the favorites, the follows and reviews! Again if you want to know anything or want sneak peeks just PM me :)**

Chapter 52-Lost of Hope

Cora teleported to her daughter's castle immediately after her daughter contacted her by mirror. "Regina?"

"Mother," Regina turned to her with tears in her eyes. "I killed my own son!" Regina yelled as she stared at herself in her mirror.

"It goes to show what I've tried to teach you all along, love is weakness." Cora told her daughter not caring about the sadness feeling. In her mind, Cora believes this is another lesson for her daughter to learn.

"Mother you have two wishes from Jafar left?" Regina asked after a taking a few deep breaths.

"I do," Cora confirmed.

"Use one of them to help me, please!" Regina pleaded as she stood in front of her mother.

Cora was about to respond when an eerily green light flashed in the room. "Cora!" Maleficent's voice rang through the hallway as she walked up to the mother/daughter pair. "You will not use those wishes." Cora bowed her head, "I will help Regina." She turned to Cora, "Leave us!"

Regina watched with a little apprehension as her mother left her with Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil.

* * *

James sent a message to Thomas and the other royals explaining what happened, while Snow White was trying to summon Reul Ghorm. Emma stood with her hand caressing her son's forehead, she continued to cry. "Emma," She jumped at her mother's gentle voice. "You need to sit down, you still need to rest."

"I...I can't..." Emma whimpered looking at her son. "I can't leave him."

Snow approached her daughter and with great care took hold of Emma by her shoulders. "I know how you feel. I know," She told her gently. "But I still need to take care of my children," She told her firmly. "Let me redress your wound, let your father get you a chair, then you can return to your vigil."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat. She took a glance at her son then back to her mother, "Ok." She whispered as she allowed Snow to lead her away from her son's body.

* * *

Maleficent circled around Regina like a cat waiting to pounce, "So tell me what happened."

Regina explained how she went to Snow White's and Charming's castle to reclaim her son. She told her that she confronted both Emma and Snow White, but when she was about to kill them, Henry sacrificed himself and her fireball hit him instead. "Daniel's death destroyed my soul, Henry was repairing it. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I thought my mother's wish can take away the pain."

"There is a way for me to help you," Maleficent told Regina. "A way for you to get revenge on Snow White and Emma as well."

"How?" Regina asked turning to face Maleficent desire and hope in her eyes.

Maleficent just smiled when she suddenly reached in and pulled Regina's heart from her chest. Regina screamed falling to her knees, "First I drain whatever light, goodness, love," She spit the words out with disgust. "From your heart," Regina watched in horror as what light, what good that remained in her heart was drained. "You should be feeling nothing but hatred, anger, despair..." Maleficent mocked as held Regina's heart in front of her, "This is for your betrayal. For allowing yourself to become a pawn of Mab's and for thinking you could control me!"

As Maleficent spoke those words green energy surrounded Regina's heart, "What are you doing..." Regina asked as she began to feel extreme pain.

"I now control your heart!" Maleficent sneered at her as she thrust Regina's heart back into her chest. "I completely control you." Maleficent put her hand under Regina's chin forcing her to look into her eyes, "You will have your revenge, only after you serve me."

* * *

Charming sighed as he saw his daughter had returned to Henry's side. He moved to Snow who was talking to Johanna in a hushed voice, "The royals will be back for the funeral. Have you gotten a hold of Reul Ghorm?"

"She will be here in about twenty minutes," Snow answered. She turned to Johanna, "Johanna please prepare our bed chambers tonight, we will begin making funeral arrangements in the morning." Johanna gave a small nod as she left Snow's and Charming's presence.

"Do you know where Stephanie is?" Charming asked after Johanna left.

"I haven't seen her since we've calmed down some." Snow answered looking around concerned for their youngest daughter.

Before Charming could answer a bright blue light appeared in front of them, "Snow White, Richard, what is the emergency?" Reul Ghorm asked but had her answer when she saw Henry's body. "Oh."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Snow asked her tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Reul Ghorm shook her head sadly, "Once someone has passed away they cannot be resurrected."

"What about reversing time?"

"That was an extreme situation. And I know for sure Maleficent and Chernabog will not assist me and Mab is still regenerating."

"So Henry really is gone?" Snow and Richard jumped they didn't hear Emma come up behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

Snow gasped at her the sight of her daughter. In front of her eyes was not Emma Swan, Savior anymore. In front of her was now a completely broken mother. "Emma," She whispered gently as she and Charming caught their daughter as she collapsed in sobs.

Two days later they held a funeral for Henry. Reul Ghorm cast a spell that would keep the kingdoms protected from the ogres for ten days. All the royals, friends of the Charmings, and even some enemies came for Henry's funeral. Emma was unresponsive through the whole funeral. Pinocchio walked up to Emma after the ceremony, "Emma."

Emma turned to him, tears streaming down her eyes, "I didn't save him." Pinocchio held Emma as she began to cry in his arms.

* * *

"Baelfire?" Baelfire turned around to be face to face with Hook.

"Hook," Baelfire turned to regard the man. "Going to use me against my father?"

"I will not attack my enemy in the house of my friends." He told him, "Plus I will never hurt the boy of the woman I love."

"I know, you have more honor than my father does." Baelfire acknowledged turning to look towards the Charming family.

"You didn't arrive with Rumpelstiltskin."

"I tried in Storybrooke and when we arrived back home, but...he hasn't changed." He answered the pirate. "Excuse me, I'm going to offer my condolences to King James and Queen Snow White." He said walking past Hook on the way out.

"Bae," Baelfire turned around to look at Hook. "What I said all those years ago..."

"I know."

* * *

It had been two days since Henry's funeral and Emma still hadn't eaten anything. She hadn't gotten up from her bed, she hadn't slept since her son had been taken from her. Snow watched sadly from the doorway. "Emma please eat something, sweetheart."

Emma shook her head as she continued to stare at a spot on the wall. Snow moved and sat on the bed with her daughter. "Honey you're getting sick, you need to eat something. Please let me help you." Emma again shook her head as she stared at the same spot in front of her.

"Emma," Charming called to her as he entered her bed chamber. He looked at Snow who shook her head in the negative. "Baby please eat something, please." He pleaded kneeling in front of her.

Emma again shook her head, Charming got up on the bed and sat on the other side of Emma. "We won't leave you Emma. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Emma continued to look ahead staring off into space. _I can't do this anymore, I can't do this without Henry and...unlike Stephanie I don't even get my second chance...I have nothing here...nothing!_ Emma began to sob, Snow and Charming pulled their daughter so that she was cradled between the two of them.

Emma awoke looking around her bed chambers, her mother was sleeping in a chair beside her bed. Noticing that no one else was in the room Emma got up and climbed the stairs of the castle till she was found herself up in the left tower. "I could just let myself fall, right here...I can be with my son."

"You're right, you could fall, you could end all your pain right here." Emma jumped and turned to see Stephanie standing behind her. "But if you 'fall' you'll be willing leaving this family behind."

"Henry left me!"

"Henry was protecting you from Regina! He died a hero's death, but he did not willing leave you!" Stephanie told her firmly as she took a step closer to her sister. "Look I know you're in pain, I don't know what it's like losing a child, but I don't want to imagine what it will be like losing a sister."

"I don't know how to be in this world without my son." Emma admitted looking at her little sister.

"Let us help you then. Please Emma don't give into despair, don't give up on our family." Stephanie held up a hand to her big sister, "Please!"

Emma reached and took her little sister's hand, "Emma! Stephanie!" Snow called to her daughters as she saw the weakened form of her daughter. She caught Emma before she collapsed, "Stephanie are you alright?" Stephanie nodded, "Go get your father please." Snow watched her daughter leave to get Charming as she gently caressed Emma's forehead, "Emma?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Emma whimpered as she laid her head against her mother's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"It's alright Emma, we'll help you." Snow shushed her as she continued to try to calm her. She looked up to see Charming and Stephanie come back. "Help me get her to bed."

* * *

Emma was extremely weak, after Charming carried her back to her bedroom she was finally willing to eat something. Snow sat on the edge of her daughter's bed holding Emma's bowl of soup and helping her eat because after her 'walk' up to the tower, she had no strength. That evening before Emma's little adventure Snow and Charming decided to call someone that could help Emma. Now that their daughter was feeling a little better Snow thought it would be a good time to tell her about it. "Emma, your Fairy Godmother is coming to see you."

That was something Emma wasn't suspecting, "I have a Fairy Godmother?"

Snow smiled it was nice to see old Emma resurface especially after the last few days, "Yes, you were issued one when you were born. You see in our world, if your child is sick or going through something difficult the parents would call the child's Fairy Godmother." Snow explained as she took a cool cloth and gently applied it to Emma's head. "Fairy Godmothers will remain with you your whole life. They are like what people in the Land without Magic would describe as guardian angels."

Emma looked up at her mother, "She'll help me?"

Snow smiled gently down at her daughter, "Yes." There was a flash of light then suddenly a fairy appeared in front of the Snow and Emma, "Meet Nova, your Fairy Godmother."

"Hello Emma, sorry it took so long to meet you." Nova said with a smile.

"You were the girl that Grumpy liked as Leroy in Storybrooke," Emma said her voice still weak.

Nova chuckled, "That's another story. Snow do you mind?" Snow shook her head as she kissed Emma's forehead. "Emma I'm truly sorry of the suffering you've been through. But let me help you make living in this world and dealing with Henry's passing easier."

Emma watched her mother leave than turned to Nova, "Can you bring Henry back?"

"No, I'm sorry Emma." Nova answered sadly, "Tell me what you wish other than that. I can see what I can do for you."

"I want to be happy. I want to fit in here, I want my parents, I need my parents to help me."

"You need them to be parents to you?" Emma nodded, "What else do you want?"

"I want a relationship with my sister, but I don't know how to do that or get over my son's death. I just want my second chance."

Nova walked closer to the young woman lying in bed, this young, weak, broken woman pleading for help, "Emma answer me truthfully, are you saying you want what Stephanie has? Do you wish?"

"Yes, I wish I had what my sister has, I wish I can be young again."

**Thanks for reading I know another cliff hanger dun dun dun...what do you all think? Will Emma get her wish? Should she get her wish? I have a plan either way but let me know what you think. PM or review and I'll tell you what will happen as a reward for you loyalty to the story :)**


	54. Chapter 53-A Second Chance

**Disclaimers are the same; Hello everyone thanks so much for your votes. Thanks to all that review, follow, favorite, etc... I'm always so pleased and humbled at the response I get for this story. Now this chapter I'm really nervous about so please be kind and gentle. I realize I may have rushed a few things, but that was for to keep the plot moving. But I do try to give equal amounts of exposition, action, and character interactions.**

**A.N. Remember in my story Neal/Baelfire was not Henry's father; Charming's real name is Richard not David; Peter Pan is obviously not a bad guy. **

**A.N. There's more info about the Land of Oz in this chapter, Oz in my story is based of the new movie Disney made and the book series.**

Chapter 53-Second Chances

"Emma are you sure?" Nova asked her again. She wanted Emma to be 100% positive about she made this decision.

"I'm sure, please." Emma pleaded as a few tears began to form in her eyes. "Please." She whispered reaching for the fairy's hand.

Nova nodded her head, "Alright, I shall begin working on that spell." Emma nodded her eye lids becoming heavy. "I'm going to let you rest and speak with your parents. I will be back this afternoon."

"Thank you," Emma said as she began to lose consciousness

Nova left Emma's room to find Snow waiting outside. "I've spoken with Emma, she wishes to have a second chance." She informed Snow, "Like Stephanie she wishes to be young again."

Snow looked over towards her daughter's bed chamber doors with concern, "Are you sure?" She asked after a moment of staring at her daughter's bedroom.

"She told me herself," Nova confirmed, "I won't do it unless she's absolutely sure."

Snow stood quietly for a moment, pensively mulling over what she just heard. "Let me talk to my husband and to her."

Nova bowed her head, "Shall I start preparing the spell?" Snow nodded, "Then I will begin the preparations, if Emma does change her mind, I'll still have it made. Just call when you're ready."

"Thank you Nova," Nova bowed her head as she shrunk to her tiny size and flew away in a flash of light. Once the fairy was gone Snow took another glance at her daughter's bedroom, _I need to go find Charming._ Snow thought as she turned to go find her husband.

Charming stood at the round table of the council chambers looking over maps. The day after Henry's funeral he had to get back to work in securing the realms/kingdoms from the ogres. He had just finished a meeting and the army was heading back out at dawn. However, the fear for his family, particularly Emma's mental state was on his mind heavily. He sighed as he sat in his chair, "I hope Nova can help her."

"Richard." Charming turned to his wife calling him by his true name. "We need to talk, then we need to talk to Emma."

"Snow what is it?" He asked standing to attention. He watched Snow enter the room and stand beside him. Charming helped his wife to her seat then he took his. Once seated Snow began to relay to him what she learned from Nova. "Does she really want this?" He asked after taking a moment to digest the information.

"That's what she told Nova, I think you and I should go and talk to her." Snow said holding his hand and squeezing it. "We have to show her that whatever she decides we'll support her."

Charming looked down at his wife and he's adjoined hands. "Are you ok with this?" He asked gently looking up into his wife's eyes.

Snow White looked at her and her husband's adjoined hands. She squeezed his and smiled when he squeezed back, "It would be nice to raise both of them as children now. We'd get our second chance with not only Stephanie, but Emma too." She raised her hand up and cupped her husband's cheek, "Are you ok with this?"

"If this is what she really wants, if this helps our family and her. Then yes, this is what I want for her." He answered as he leaned forward kissing Snow. He smiled as he felt Snow respond.

Snow pulled away after a moment, "Let's go talk to our daughter."

* * *

Meanwhile Stephanie had left the confines of the dreary castle, well not left more like escaped from the watchful eyes of her mother, her father, Red, and Johanna. She left the walls of the castle to the forest close by. The young girl summoned her Keyblade and began to perform basic sword handling drills. Stephanie practiced hard until she had sweat dripping from her brow, she had to get rid of the anxiety of her nephew's death and Emma's sadness, and her own sadness. One thing Stephanie would never admit to her parents is that there are times like now she's grateful for Mab's teachings, because she would work her until she passed out and that's what she wanted to do here.

"So you're finally away from your mother's watchful eye." Stephanie turned around her Keyblade at the ready to be face to face with Ozma of Oz.

"What do you want?" Stephanie sneered at the young ruler of Oz.

"You know what I want, Stephanie!" Ozma glared as she stomped up to the girl. "Give them to me!"

Stephanie smirked at Ozma, "No." She answered as she turned to walk away but Ozma grabbed her by her arm. "Let go of me, Ozma." Stephanie warned with a growl as the two stared each other down.

"They were your first trial mission, Mab awoke me from the curse to help you find them. I helped you, I know you found them, so where are they?" Ozma asked anger seeping into her voice.

**FLASHBACK**

_ "Stephanie I think you're ready for your first mission." Mab told a six year old Stephanie. "Don't worry it shouldn't be too difficult for you, child. I need you to find and bring me the Ruby Slippers."_

_Stephanie stood as she followed Queen Mab to her throne room, "But the only ones that know where the Ruby Slippers are, are currently trapped in Regina's curse." Stephanie protested to the Queen._

_Mab turned and held out her right hand. Stephanie grimaced as she fell to her knees, "Don't question me!" Mab ordered releasing the girl from her spell. "You will awake only one person from the curse, and that will be Ozma."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ozma held her staff out in a defensive mode while Stephanie still had out the Keyblade, "You're really doing this now, just after I lost my nephew?"

"I gave you till the funeral," Ozma sneered, "I won't ask again Stephanie. Where. Is. The. Ruby Slippers?"

"What an excellent question!" Before Ozma and Stephanie could turn around Ozma was flown through the air and Stephanie was lifted from the ground to find herself staring at...

"Theodora!" Stephanie gasped trying to break free. "I thought you melted."

Theodora cackled, "You know the rule about Oz, Stephanie? You can't die unless..."

"Unless you have the Ruby Slippers," Stephanie finished as she gasped for air.

"So my little Pretty One, be a dear and tell me where my slippers are!" Theodora exclaimed squeezing her fist tighter.

Stephanie gasped as she began to glow gold as she tried to break through her magic grip, "Aren't they Evanora's slippers?"

Theodora growled as she squeezed her fist tighter, "Theodora! Stop!" Theodora screamed as a blast of white light shot her away from Stephanie. "Go back to your sister and your army." Glinda commanded holding out her wand.

Theodora got up and sneered, "I will have those slippers back!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her broomstick and flew away.

Glinda sighed as she turned to the two girls that were pulling themselves up off the floor. She watched as Ozma got up and stomped towards the weakened Stephanie, "Ozma," Glinda warned.

"Where are those slippers!" Ozma exclaimed to Stephanie holding up her wand.

Stephanie turned to Ozma, "Somewhere safe, where you, the power hungry Witches of the East and West won't ever get too, safe with a little girl from Kansas." Stephanie told her staring her down. "And Ozma when this Ogre War is done, I never want to see you again."

"Stephanie," Glinda warned as she stood between the girls.

"Why don't you tell her, Glinda. You're the other Power of Good. Tell your protégé why she can't have the Ruby Slippers." Stephanie sneered walking away to come face to face with Red. "Red?" Stephanie looked around and took in her appearance, "Um..."

Red held up a hand to stop the girl, "Don't worry you won't have to tell me, but your mother on the other hand," Stephanie grimaced, "Speaking of which you need to go up to Emma's bed chambers now."

Stephanie took off running to the castle.

* * *

While Stephanie was out in the forest, Snow White and James walked up to their daughter's bed chambers. Snow knocked, "Emma, Honey, are you awake?"

"Come in," They heard Emma's small, weak voice call to the them through the door. They opened it and walked over to her bed. "Hey," She greeted her voice hoarse.

"Hey," James greeted back as he grabbed a chair while Snow sat on the bed with Emma. "You alright?" Emma nodded, "You sure?" James prodded reaching for her hand.

Emma took her father's hand and squeezed it, but as soon as she felt her mother wrap an arm around her and her father's hand in hers she began to cry.

Snow held her daughter to her as Charming stood up from his chair and put his arms around the both of them. "Oh Emma," Snow whispered into her daughter's hair as they kissed her head. Once Emma calmed down Snow positioned herself so she could see Emma's eyes, "Sweetheart, Nova talked to us about your wish."

Emma looked between her parents, _They don't want it? They don't like it!_ She thought as she began to panic, "I'm sorry...!"

"Emma! Emma," Charming brought his daughter into his arms, "Baby it's alright. We're ok with it."

Emma began to calm as she took deep breaths, "You are?"

Snow caressed her daughter's cheek, "We are."

"What about Stephanie?" Emma asked nervously as she snuggled into her father's embrace.

"We'll talk to Stephanie, it will be fine. I promise," Snow assured her daughter as she continue caressed her daughter's hair. "Emma I want you to tell me that this is definitely what you wish."

Emma nodded her head, "Yes, please Mom, please Dad. Please."

"Alright, let's summon Nova," Charming said turning to his wife.

* * *

Nova had Emma lying down again as Snow White and Charming stood beside her. "This spell is in a form of a potion. This will be permanent. Emma are you sure this is what you want?" Emma nodded, "Alright, you will have to drink this all, but first you need to decide what age you want to be."

"I still want to be older than Stephanie. I don't want to lose my spot as big sister," Charming smirked at that. "I want to be ten." Emma decided looking up at the fairy and her parents.

"Why ten years old?" Snow asked her sitting down beside her. She reached out and began running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Because that's when I was sent to live with the Sterlings. During the time there I really wish you'd come and save me." Emma told her mother in a quiet voice.

Snow closed her eyes at the pain in Emma's voice as a tear fell. "This time we can save you." She told her daughter holding her close. "When Emma, Stephanie, and I were here earlier Cora placed Emma under a spell where she was haunted by her dreams. I was able to save her, can you keep the memory for her?"

Nova nodded, "That actually helps so when Emma awakes we don't have to make up a memory for her." She waved her wand as a chalice appears, "You will be asleep for ten hours for the affects to work."

Emma nodded looking up at her parents, "Stay?"

Charming reached for Emma's hand, "We'll be the first things you see when you awake." Emma smiled at her father and turned to Nova. Nova nodded and handed her the chalice.

Emma took the chalice and drunk the potion inside. Snow caught her daughter as she instantly fell asleep. Laying Emma gently against her pillows she turned to her husband, "Now we need to talk to Stephanie."

* * *

Snow was awaiting her daughter outside Emma's bedroom. She gasped when the little girl came running up to her looking slightly disheveled. "What happened to you? Where have you been?" She asked her running up and taking her into her arms. "Are you alright?"

Stephanie hugged her mother back, "I'm ok Mama." She answered as she snuggled into her mother's arms.

Snow pulled away and forced Stephanie to look at her. She reached for her daughter's chin and tilted it up, "What happened?" She asked sternly.

"It...it's...nothing, Mama."

Snow saw Red pointedly nod towards Stephanie, _So something did happen_, Snow thought looking back at the little girl, "Hmm, yes well, we'll talk about that nothing later won't we?" Stephanie gulped and nodded. "You're not in trouble Stephanie. I'm disappointed that you won't tell me what happened, but I'm not mad at you. Ok?" Stephanie nodded as she hugged her mother again. "Baby I need to tell you something. Emma's Fairy Godmother has come to help Emma during her time of losing Henry. Emma is going to be young like you again."

Stephanie stood blankly at her mother. Snow looked into her daughter's eyes worriedly, "There will be some kind of price." Stephanie said her voice void of emotion.

"Stephanie," Snow whispered her voice laced with concern. She reached forward holding Stephanie's chin in her hands. "Baby? Are you jealous or upset?"

Tears began to fall from Stephanie's eyes, "Maybe a little. She is the first born, she was the savior. You and Daddy will love her more than me."

"Oh baby-girl, I love you both beyond words. I don't love Emma more than you and I don't love you more than Emma." Snow told her daughter bringing Stephanie into her arms, "Do you remember when I said 'both you and her have to accept that you both need time with me. There will be times when it is just her and me. Then there will be times when it's you and me and then all three of us. Same will occur with your father and both of you.' Do you remember that?" Stephanie nodded through tears, "Good, that's still the same. Daddy and I need to be "Mommy and Daddy" to both of you."

"You won't leave me?"

"No baby, never. And now Emma will be two years older than you again and your age. You both get to start over with us. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Stephanie nodded, "Good, now Emma is going to be ten years old. So when she awakes she won't remember you."

"What will she remember?"

"Well she'll think that I rescued her from very bad people. People that treated her very badly. When we introduce her to things here we have to be patient. Just like we're patient with you, ok?" Stephanie nodded, "Alright, now after we have Emma settled, we're going to talk about what happened. Ok?"

Stephanie hiccuped and wiped her eyes, "Alright Mama."

* * *

After cleaning Stephanie up, Snow, Charming, and Stephanie sat in Emma's bed chambers as they watched the potion take effect. Stephanie fidgeted nervously in her chair. Charming smiled at his daughter and picked her up setting her in his lap, "It will be ok." He whispered to her as he kissed the side of her head.

Snow turned to Nova who nodded her head, Snow got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Wake up Baby." She whispered as she kissed Emma on the forehead. Again the wave of true love shot across the land as the little girl opened her eyes. "Hey Emma," Snow cooed to her gently, "Welcome home."

Emma shot up and launched herself into Snow's arms, "You found me! You finally came for me and you saved me!" She exclaimed as she held her mother tightly.

Snow laughed, "Look who else is here." She suggested turning Emma to see her father.

"Dad?" She questioned cocking her head to the side.

Charming smiled, "Yes baby, it's me. You found us." He told her picking her up and holding her close. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he glanced down at Snow who held Stephanie. Snow nodded to him after a moment that the father and daughter shared. "Emma sweetheart, Mama and I would like to introduce you to someone." He told her setting her down and turning her to face Snow and Stephanie.

"Emma, this is your little sister. Daddy and I rescue both of you from very bad people. You were both taken from us and we just got both of you back." Snow reached out and took Emma's hand, "This is Stephanie."

Emma and Stephanie stared at each other. Snow and Charming observed their daughter's nervously, Emma walked up closer to Stephanie, "You were hurt too?" Stephanie nodded, Emma let go of her mother's hand and held her hand out to her sister, "We're safe now."

Stephanie snuck a small glance at Snow as a tear began to fall, "We're home now." Stephanie whispered as the sisters hugged each other.

Charming smiled over at Snow who had tears in her eyes. They both knew that they are sisters, siblings, and they won't always see eye to eye, but they knew at this moment their little girls will bond and become very close. "Hey girls, why don't we go have dinner?"

"Ok!" They shouted together as Snow picked up Stephanie and Charming picked up Emma.

"Emma there are things Daddy and I have to tell you too ok?" Emma nodded as they left Emma's bed chambers.

* * *

Charming enjoyed watching the excitement and surprise appear on Emma's face every time she saw something in the castle. He chuckled at how excited Emma became when Snow told her that they were Snow White and Prince Charming. He was so happy that she was happy to be here again, to be alive again. However, they did learn that this spell did come with a price, a few to be exact. One Emma didn't remember Henry and the other price was actually a big surprise.

Geppetto had entered with a young boy about ten years old at dinner time and told them that Pinocchio is a little boy again. They also had an unexpected visit from Rumpelstiltskin who told them that Baelfire is gone and he's once again 14 years old. Apparently Nova didn't limit the spell to Emma, but it also affected Pinocchio and Baelfire because they grew up in the Land without Magic as well. Rumpelstiltskin left in a huff to go find his son.

Once Rumpelstiltskin left Charming watched as Stephanie excused herself and went over to talk to Peter Pan. Charming shared a confused look with Snow as they watched their daughter talk to the eternally young boy then watched him fly away. "What was all that about sweetheart?" Charming asked as Stephanie walked back to them.

"He went to go find Baelfire." Stephanie said with a shrug going back to her food.

Charming stared at his daughter for a moment before he got distracted by Emma's giggling. Red was telling Emma the story of how she met her mother. _She's accepting everything easier now. _He thought with a smile. He was saddened about Henry's passing, but with how Emma was acting and interacting with everything, he now had more faith that Emma made the right decision.

After the evening festivities Snow took Emma and Stephanie up to get ready for bed. She dismissed Johanna saying that tonight she wanted to do everything and ease Emma back into the idea of being waited on. Snow had just set Emma into her bed, "Mama?" Snow smiled to herself hearing Emma call to her.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked kneeling in front of her.

"So magic is real and stuff..." Emma began to talk as she fiddled with her baby blanket, "Is it all bad?"

"Not all magic is bad, but magic does come with a price." Snow told moving some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I never really liked magic, except for one type."

"What's that?" Emma asked her eyebrows shooting up with anticipation.

Snow smiled, "Love. It's because of your daddy's and my love that you and Stephanie are born. It's also because of that love you and Stephanie have special abilities." Snow put both her hands over her daughter's arms and gently leaned her back to her pillow. "And I'll tell you more about it all later, but now we need you to go to bed. We have to move out with the army in the morning again."

Emma looked up into her mother's eyes, "Mom. Does Stephanie like me?"

Snow smiled gently down at her daughter, "She loves you. Like you, she's been hurt really badly. Just like Dad and I need to help you, we need to help her too."

"I can help her," Emma told her mother firmly.

Snow smiled, "I hope you would. She can help you too." Snow leaned forward and kissed her head. "Now go to sleep, if you need me or Daddy you remember where our room is right?" Emma nodded, "Ok, Dad will be in to tell you goodnight."

"Mom, will you keep those candles on?" Emma asked her voice quiet and meek.

"Of course baby," Snow told her kissing her again, "Goodnight and I love you so much. I love you and your sister beyond words. You both are my life."

"I love you too Mama, I'm glad you saved me." Emma smiled as Snow smiled again at her before getting up and walking out the door. "Your turn Daddy," She told her husband who was waiting just outside.

Charming smiled kissing his wife, "Your turn Mommy," He answered motioning toward Stephanie's bedroom.

Snow smiled, "See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Snow entered Stephanie's bed chambers to find the her youngest tucked into bed. "I'm very proud of you." Snow told her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You did a good job with Emma tonight."

"Does she like me?" Stephanie asked her mother her eyes filled with insecurity.

"She loves you, honey. She wants to help you too." Snow told Stephanie caressing her head. "But right now, I think I need to help you." Snow moved so that she was holding Stephanie's arm that had bruising forming, "What happened today?"

"Will you be mad?" Snow shook her head 'no,' Stephanie wiped a tear that started to fall. "Mab sent me on my first mission to Storybrooke while everyone was still curse. She wanted me to find and keep the Ruby Slippers, that was made by the Wicked Witch of the East, Evanora." Snow nodded indicating her daughter to continue. "She had me wake up the Princess of Oz, Ozma to help me locate the slippers because only a person from Oz can find them." Stephanie took a deep breath, "As I spent time with Ozma I realized that even though she was 'good' she was also...controlling and man...manip..."

"Manipulative?" Stephanie nodded, "How?"

"Well she has great ambition to be chosen to be a Power. Did you know like Reul Ghorm, Glinda is the other Power of Good?" Snow's eyes widened at that information. "Ozma wishes to become a power so she can keep her control over Oz. She's made rules that only she and the Wizard are allowed to use magic."

"So apparently the Ruby Slippers aren't like anything that the movie made it out to be, are they?" Snow asked her daughter.

"In the land of Oz it's absolutely forbidden to kill anyone, because of that, you can't die in Oz. That's why Theodora isn't melted and it's also why Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East survived the house landing on her. The slippers gives the wearer the power to kill people in the Land of Oz as well as protect them from all harm. It... It also has the power to completely kill a Power or any immortal. Ozma wants it so she can never be dethroned and so she has all the power, Theodora wants it to kill the Wizard for her revenge and maybe kill her own sister. Evanora wants it to claim the throne and kill Glinda, while Glinda wanted them out of Oz." Stephanie explained to her mother.

"Stephanie, where are the slippers?" Snow asked her daughter after a moment. "Because I know you found them, where are they?"

Stephanie giggled and Snow almost laughed at the smirk that was very much her father's appeared on Stephanie's face, "In Kansas."

"Do I need to set up some protection for you from Ozma?" Stephanie shook her head 'no,' "Ok, did one of the witches attack you today?" Stephanie froze as she suddenly looked down, "Stephanie?" Snow prodded as she placed her hand under Stephanie's chin, gently lifting it up so her daughter looked at her, "Did a witch attack you today?" Stephanie looked away from her mother in shame. "Are you alright?"

Stephanie's head shot up in shock, "You...you're asking me if I'm alright? But...but... I failed and I couldn't..."

"Baby, I'm not Mab remember. And yes you do have a destiny, but I'm supposed to keep you safe, to help you and prepare you for your destiny. I'm also your mother and I'm supposed to care for you, to protect you, to love you unconditionally, and teach you." Snow reminded Stephanie pulling her into her lap, "Now do we need to worry about these witches coming after you?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No Mama, Glinda won't let them."

Snow peered into her daughter's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying or hiding anything. Satisfied with what she saw Snow leaned forward and kissed her daughter's head, "We need to head back to the camp tomorrow, which means you need some rest." Snow told her laying Stephanie back into bed. "If you need me or Daddy come get us ok?" Stephanie nodded as Snow brought up the covers to her chin tucking her back in.

"Mama, I'm sorry I got um mad when you told me Emma was going to be young, I just..."

"It's ok honey, she wants to help you and be a big sister to you. Do you want that?" Stephanie nodded, "Good because she wants it too. But will you do me a favor?" Stephanie nodded, "I need you to help her learn things about this world, can you do that?" Stephanie nodded again this time a smile on her face, "Good, now go to sleep. I love you beyond words, baby girl."

"I love you too." Stephanie told her mother closing her eyes. Snow smiled as she kissed Stephanie good night and walked out of her daughter's bed chamber. She smiled as her husband stood awaiting her holding his arm out for her to take, "My Lord." Snow said with a grin.

"My Lady," Charming answered leading her to their bedchamber.

**Ok I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, we will be finishing up the Ogre War here in the next chapter. Don't worry I plan on more Charming Family feels (Especially Snow and Stephanie; Emma and Stephanie, Snow and Emma, Charming and Stephanie, Charming and Emma, and Snow and Charming) I hope I did ok this chapter and all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading and can't wait for Chapter 54!**


	55. Chapter 54-A Hero's Rise

**Disclaimers are the same; Those that reviewed that didn't want Emma to get her wish, I did take your thoughts into account, but I had more people review for her getting her wish. So please don't think I ignored you. Thank you to all that review, follow, and favorite the story.**

**A.N. I am currently enrolled in online courses, please be patient with updates.**

**A.N. Like I said Charming's real name in this story is Richard, the only people that know are the Powers, Snow, King George, and Ruth.**

**A.N. Inspiration from parts of this chapter came from an episode of Doctor Who**

Chapter 54-A Hero's Rise

Hook had "borrowed" a horse from the Stables of the Charmings' castle. As soon as Rumpelstiltskin made his appearance at the feast, the pirate hid from sight. Finding out that like both Emma and Stephanie, Baelfire is a child again, gave him an urgency to find Milah's son and make amends with the boy. He rode all night until he arrived at the village where he met Milah. As he continued his ride he remembered his conversation and promise he made with Reul Ghorm, Snow White and James.

**FLASHBACK**

_ "Why have you been so helpful?" The High King asked as he the crossed his arms. Hook stood in the middle of the Power of Good, High Queen Snow White and High King James. "In Storybrooke and before all you wanted was revenge against Rumpelstiltskin._

_"This is true, all I've wanted is revenge against the 'Crocodile' that took away my true love from me." Hook confirmed with a nod of his head, "But I've known your daughter, Stephanie, for awhile. I've always respected her. Then I met your wife and daughter, Emma. I do not wish to be your enemy, I want to help Stephanie. We all owe your daughters from saving us and returning us home. I owe Stephanie my support and allegiance. I want to remain in my home world, I don't want to return to Neverland." Hook told them with sincerity in his voice._

_"You still have the powers given to you by my brother, Chernabog." Reul Ghorm reminded him, "He expects allegiance from you."_

_Hook gave a flash of a smile, "He did give me power, but it was to slay my crocodile. Here's my proposal, I will spy for you to keep your daughter safe," He nodded to Snow and Charming. "In exchange for my permanent stay in the Enchanted Forest."_

_"You'll risk your life to spy on the Powers of Evil for our daughter?" Snow asked him peering into his eyes._

_"Your Majesties, I may be a pirate, but even I have morals. At the time I was so desperate for revenge I'd sell my soul, but now, my soul is up for sale and I don't want to be alone. Yeah if I get some type of revenge on Rumpelstiltskin I'd love it, but if I can help your little girl defeat the evilest beings in the universe, I think I can get more satisfaction from that."_

_Charming, Snow, and Reul Ghorm all shared a final look, "It will be up to the High King and Queen since it's their daughter." Reul Ghorm bowed as she walked away._

_Snow White and Charming continued to stare at each other a moment longer. Hook was impressed as it seemed they just only had to look at each other to have a conversation. A moment later Snow turned to the pirate, "IF I find out that you betray my daughter, us, you won't return to Neverland, but we'll cast you down into the Abyss. Understood?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hook continued on the trail making sure the horse was quiet enough not to attract the attention of the ogres. He meant what he said to the Snow White and James, he will protect his daughter. But he still misses Milah, he still longs for family and love. He made a mistake a long time ago, this time he's hoping he'll get it right.

* * *

Stephanie sat to the side as she watched her father prepare the army. They returned back to the camp four days ago and already engaged the ogres in battle. She sighed as she pulled on the piece of grass in front of her. "Hey kiddo!" Stephanie looked up to see Red standing in front of her.

"Hey," Stephanie greeted as she went back to picking at the grass and watching her father.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Red asked sitting beside the eight years old girl. "How are things going?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Emma is doing well, if that's what you're asking me?" She told the woman she considered to be her aunt.

Red smiled and nudged the little girl playfully, "I know she's doing well. I just had a twenty minute conversation with her." She smiled at Stephanie, "Honey, I'm asking about you. How are you dealing with things?"

"I miss him," She said to Red looking into her eyes, "But I know better than to mention him around Emma. It would cause her to experience confliction in her mind just like how I did." Red nodded agreeing with Stephanie, "But I'm still...I still see Mab in my dreams, I still feel all the things she did to me...and it still hurts. Then I don't understand why Mom and Dad aren't like her..."

"Because they love you unconditionally!" Red reminded her taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

Stephanie sighed watching her father show one of the younger knights a new set of sword sequences to use against the ogres. "I don't want to be the chosen one." She whispered to the ground avoiding looking at Red.

"Hey," Red whispered reaching over and gently grabbing Stephanie's chin forcing the girl to look at her, "What?"

Stephanie shook her head back and forth, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to stop the tears, "I keep failing, I wasn't strong enough to fight Mab, I almost died! Then I couldn't save Henry...then..."

"Hey, hey!" Red moved so she was sitting in front of the girl, "Stephanie no one blames you for what happened with Mab, no one blames you for what happened to Henry and for Emma's choice!" She picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap. "I promise you, Stephanie! Your parents they won't let you fail, you just need to let them help you."

"I'm trying," Stephanie mumbled as Red pulled her into a hug.

Red smiled, "We know."

"Hey Stephanie! Mulan and Mama have been teaching me sword forms and sequences while Papa is working with the knights. Want to spar?" Emma asked as she and Snow walked up to Red and Stephanie.

Snow stole a glance at Red who motioned to Stephanie. Snow nodded in understanding, "Stephanie," Snow called to her holding out her hand. Her daughter instantly took her mother's hand as she was pulled to her feet gently. "This is not a test and I won't let you fall." Snow whispered in her daughter's ear, "Everything will be alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Snow told her kissing her daughter's head. "Now I give you permission to go play, go and have fun."

"Fun?" Stephanie's eyes widened at the possibility.

"Yes I think it's time for my two lovely little princesses to have as much fun as they can!" Snow answered nudging Stephanie toward Emma who held out a wooden sword.

Stephanie took it and followed her big sister over to a small area away from the knights but still in Snow's eyesight as they began to sword "fight." Red patted the ground next to her so her friend could sit down, "She doesn't want to be the Chosen One anymore."

Snow nodded, "I know she's been having nightmares about her past and about who she is." She smiled at her daughters as they giggled and fought. It was clear that Stephanie had the experience, but Emma was a quick learner. "Emma is adjusting a lot better now that she's younger."

"She and Stephanie have seemed to bond."

"I think that the resentment Stephanie was holding towards Emma is finally melting away. I hoped it would, they needed to grow up together, we needed them to grow up with us." Snow told her friend as Red put an arm around her.

"They needed you, they needed their family." Red confirmed as she winked at Snow, "Like we all needed our family."

Snow smiled but before she could say anything a pigeon landed beside her with a message on its leg. Snow frowned and called the bird to her. The bird jumped into her hand and Snow removed the parchment tied to its leg. "Charming!" She called to her husband.

James nodded to the knights dismissing them. He walked towards his wife and sheathed his sword, "What is it?"

"The beans, they're ready!"

* * *

Hook slowed the horse to a halt, he dismounted the horse and tied the reigns to a tree. "Bae?" He called out the shadow of a fourteen years old boy staring into a nearby creek.

"He hasn't changed," The boy spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Hook slowly approached him, "Even with...Belle there, he won't change." Slowly Baelfire turned to look at Hook, "How did you find me? He couldn't even find me."

"He probably doesn't like returning to the place where he lost his son." The pirate answered standing beside the boy. "I'm sorry," He told the boy his eyes speaking of pain and regret.

"Sorry for what? Making my mother go with you and abandoning me? Breaking up my family? Trying to kill my father? Or," Bae looked down, "Turning me over to Peter Pan."

Hook sighed, "I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with your mother. I'm going to apologize that we left you alone with your father, I'm sorry we left you." Bae looked at Hook, "I'm sorry our actions hurt you, I'm sorry I was tempted to use you against your father." The pirate sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I am sorry I gave you to Peter Pan, since you didn't want to be with me, I thought if I handed you over to my rival I could keep an eye on you from afar."

"I don't know where to go," Bae said after a moment of silence. "He's still using dark magic and the thing is...with Belle there she doesn't even know...or if she does and it's like she turns the other way." The boy looked sideways towards the pirate, "And I don't know if I can trust you."

"I know both your father and I have messed up a lot when it comes to you. I meant what I said all those years ago, I want you to be with me, I can change for you Bae, but if you don't want to be with me and you don't want to be with your father, then let me take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Where's that?"

* * *

Emma pulled Stephanie with her as they quietly snuck into the tent where their parents and the other royals and generals were speaking with Anton the Giant and Reul Ghorm. "Do you think the beans are done?" Emma asked her little sister as they hid in a spot where they thought was out of sight.

"Maybe, otherwise why would Anton be here?" Stephanie whispered back as the two sisters sat together listening to the meeting.

"All the ogres have now moved to the main hive which is about ten miles from the battlefield." Charming informed everyone in the room, "However, Hook's warning of a possible attack from the villains may be accurate. Their armies are stationed about fifteen miles west of the battlefield."

"I've also looked into Hook's accusations. It appears that Chernabog ordered the attack, not Maleficent. I advise to prepare for an attack, but it may just be the villains attacking each other." Reul Ghorm warned as she waved her wand. Instantly an image of the battlefield appeared, "To capture all the ogres we need to throw 20 beans into the middle of the field. This will create a massive portal, that will suck the ogres in where the portal will transport them to the Abyss."

"But how long will the portals remain open?" Philip asked from his chair as he and the others observe the image.

"Because the 20 beans will create a massive portal it will remain open longer than a normal portal would. A normal portal can stay open up to ten minutes."

"And how long will this portal remain open?" Red asked from her seat beside Snow.

"Forty-five minutes, I highly recommend you get all the ogres in as quickly as you can then regroup in case the villains try to attack." Reul Ghorm advised as Glinda entered and stood beside her sister.

"Is there a way to close the portal as soon as the ogres are trapped inside?" Frederick asked as he took a hold of his wife's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Yes," Glinda answered as she shared a look with Reul Ghorm. She turned to Snow White and Charming, "Stephanie can lock the portal. It must be Stephanie that locks the portal."

"What!" Stephanie shouted standing up and alerting the room to her and Emma's presence.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Stephanie. You gave away our hiding spot." Emma hissed standing up beside her younger sister.

Stephanie however was in shock. She was just staring at her parents, at Reul Ghorm, and Glinda. She turned to see the other royals and their friends staring back at her. Slowly Stephanie began to shake her head back and forth shutting her eyes tightly, "I'm not doing it." She said quietly.

"Stephanie," Snow began gently.

"NO!" Stephanie exclaimed her eyes opening becoming red, yellow, and black. "I'm not doing it! Find another Chosen One! Find someone that won't fail!" Stephanie shouted summoning the Keyblade throwing it at Reul Ghorm's feet. "Find someone who your...who Queen Mab didn't destroy!" The little girl cried out as she ran away from everyone.

Snow jumped from her seat to follow her daughter, "She's gone." She said with fear turning to her husband. Charming put an arm around his wife, "Charming I have to go after her!" She told him as the others followed Snow, Emma, and Charming out of the tent.

"No please," Glinda said stepping forward holding Stephanie's Keyblade. "Let Reul Ghorm go, you need to prepare for the battle."

"But we're her parents," Charming turned around still having an arm around Snow as she was glancing frantically around looking where Stephanie ran off too. "We should find her."

"We promise, we know where she went." Reul Ghorm told them holding her hands up in a calming manner. "Stephanie may not remember being an adult, but some of those feelings are still there, particularly the feelings behind the memories of being called "Mab's Daughter,"

"You'll save her right?" Emma asked from her father's side. "She's out there all alone. She needs us!" Snow smiled at Emma's voice and bent down to kiss the little girl's head.

"I promise, I will find her and bring her home." With that Reul Ghorm and Glinda teleported away.

Charming sighed, he turned to Philip, Frederick, Thomas, Eric, and Aladdin. "Prepare the armies," He ordered as he turned to Mulan and Red, "Alert King Math, Princess Ozma, The White Queen, and other realms' armies of the plan. Tell them to prepare." Mulan and Red nodded and walked away while the others did the same. "Snow?"

Snow sighed, "I should have been the one to go." She turned to him her face a mask of worry, yet annoyance, "She's mine!"

"I know, I know, I wanted to go to, but if they can help some then we have to give it a shot." James told his wife bringing her and Emma into his arms. "We have to prepare."

"Dad look!" Charming turned from Emma to look where she was pointing. "Hook's back."

Snow White turned to see Hook riding the horse back into camp, riding with him was a young boy about fourteen years old. Snow's eyes widened in recognition...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Yes, Emma's going to help me find someone. Emma's going to help me find my son."_

* * *

_"So I had quite the surprise these last few days," Rumpelstiltskin began as he appeared in the Great Hall. "First, I found out from Belle, that Baelfire had been leaving my castle. I thought he was just trying to familiar himself with his home again, but..." Rumpelstiltskin growled, "I found out he wanted to move out."_

_Rumpelstiltskin began to pace in front of the tables, "Then a night ago right before he's about to leave suddenly his appearance changes and he's now fourteen years old again!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You found Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Snow asked staring at the young boy. "Hook you have to return him to Rumpelstiltskin! You know what the Dark One will do if he finds him here?"

Charming crossed his arms, "We're not allowing you to keep the Dark One's son here for your revenge!"

Hook opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the young boy, "I don't want to go back." Snow, Charming, Hook, and Emma turned to Baelfire. "My father has chosen his magic over me time and time again. Before he abandoned me! He let me fall through a portal by myself, he broke our deal! And now, now he's still doing dark magic, he's still the Dark One. He will always chose magic, please don't make me go back to him."

Hook looked to the High King and High Queen, "I loved his mother and I care for this boy. He told me Rumpelstiltskin has developed the ability to summon Heartless, even with Belle there, he's still being the Dark One. I promised him he could stay here, please let me do right by my true love, let me keep her son safe."

Snow White and Charming shared a look then glanced down at their daughter. Snow looked back at her husband, Charming sighed. "Alright he can stay."

Baelfire smiled and bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Emma why don't you go introduce Baelfire to Pinocchio?" Emma nodded to her mother as she lead Baelfire away. Snow White turned to Hook, "Does he know that you'll be spying on Maleficent, Chernabog, and their followers?" Hook nodded, "Does he know you have magic now too?"

"No," Hook said in a whisper, "I'm hoping I won't need it anymore."

James looked at Hook then back to his wife. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, we need to prepare the armies for the final battle against the ogres." Hook nodded, "You need to get to your position, rumor is Chernabog ordered the attack afterwards, but Maleficent didn't..."

"Right, Mate. I'll be at my post and ready to go." Hook said giving Charming a salute. James rolled his eyes, "Your Majesties." He said bowing to Snow winking, he turned to his horse, "Please put him somewhere safe until the war's over."

"We will," Snow answered watching Hook gallop away to set up his position.

* * *

Maleficent's and Chernabog's followers and their armies stood on the outside of the battle field. They began to make noise to draw the ogres out, including their 'queen.' They looked across the field to see the sides of good standing ready for battle. Cora stood in front of her army with her daughter beside her. She turned to see Jafar, Ursula and her sister, Morgana, the Wicked Witches of the East and West, the witch Mombi, the Knome King, The Red Queen, the Horned King, Gothel, Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One, and their armies behind them. "As soon as the ogres are defeated, we attack the heroes." She heard the Horned King command.

Jafar sighed, "Let's banish the ogres so I can kill my Street Rat!"

"The heroes are supposed to give the order, what's your step son-in-law waiting for Regina?" Evanora asked standing beside the Evil Queen.

"I've had to wait twenty-eight years to experience war again," The Horned King sneered, "Attack!"

At the Horned King's command the armies of evil attacked the ogres. Charming and Snow White watched the battle begin, the High King nodded to his fellow kings, princes, and generals. The order was given, the final battle had begun...

* * *

Stephanie ran until she couldn't run anymore. She fell to her knees out of breath gasping for air. She crawled to a lump of rocks covered in moss and grass that had grown over the pile. Once Stephanie leaned up against the rocks she began to cry. "Don't cry Stephanie," Stephanie snapped her head up as a flash of blue light flashed and Reul Ghorm appeared in front of her holding her Keyblade.

"Go away!" Stephanie told her forcefully as the tears fell.

"Stephanie, your family have engaged the ogres. They need you," Reul Ghorm told the girl kneeling in front of her.

"I can't help them, I'm not good enough, I never will be! Leave me alone," Stephanie told the Power of Good hiding her face away.

Reul Ghorm looked down sadly at the girl, but she had a plan that will help her. "Do you know where you are Stephanie?" Stephanie shook her head 'no.' Reul Ghorm nodding expecting that she wouldn't recognize it, "We're at the place where your father buried his mother, this is where Ruth lies."

Stephanie lifted her head up and turned to the Power of Good in shock, "This is her grave?" Reul Ghorm nodded her head 'yes.' Stephanie looked down at the rock pile noticing that it formed a grave, "Why did you lead me here?"

"Because if your parents and myself couldn't help you, I found two people that might be able too." Reul Ghorm told her making a hand gesture. Beside her stood to elder women in a ghostly form, "May I introduce your grandmothers, Queen Eva and Ruth."

* * *

Snow White shot an arrow at an oncoming ogre in the eye. She glanced up towards the woods where she hid Emma. Seeing her daughter's blonde hair Snow breathed a sigh of relief as she and husband continued to maneuver and push the ogres to where they could open a portal. Snow ran up beside Red, "Where's Anton?"

"He's on his way," Red replied pointed towards the south. Snow smiled as the giant stomped his way over. She whistled to her husband.

Charming and Thomas just bested another ogre when they heard Snow whistle. Looking up they saw Anton approaching, "Fall back!" Charming shouted as his army followed his order.

"Fall backs," Were shouted among the kings, princes and generals as the armies went to towards the east of the battlefield. The villains looked up and began to fall back their army as well moving towards the west as Anton got closer...

Anton stomped forward towards the battlefield. His face full of determination with a handful of magic beans. He looked down for King Richard, once he spotted the High King he waited for the signal. He stood to edge waiting and pushing ogres toward the center of the battlefield to make sure none escaped.

"Now Anton!" Charming shouted making the hand signal for the giant to throw the beans.

Anton noticed the signal and threw the beans into the middle of the battlefield. The wind picked up as if a giant twister was forming, except it was forming in the ground like a whirlpool. Both the heroes and villains braced themselves as the power of the portal tried to suck ogres, heroes, and villains into the Abyss.

* * *

"Grandma Eva? Grandma Ruth?" Ruth and Eva smiled at their granddaughter, "How?"

"The Powers of Good, Reul Ghorm and Glinda came to paradise and asked us to speak with you." Ruth answered as she and Eva walked up to the young girl. "I see my son in your eyes." Ruth said with a smile reaching out holding her hand up to her grandchild's face.

A tear dropped from Stephanie's eye as she turned to see Eva smiling happily at her, "I can sense my daughter's spirit and fire within you."

Stephanie gulped and sniffled trying to gain control of her tears, "You're my grandmothers..."

"Yes, we are." Eva kneeled down in front of her granddaughter, "We've come to tell you that YOU ARE the CHOSEN ONE!" She told her looking at Stephanie directly in the eyes. "You are the daughter of Snow White!"

"And YOU ARE the DAUGHTER of my son, King Richard, KING CHARMING!" Ruth said with the same pride and conviction of Eva. "You are the Chosen One, Stephanie. I know things may not always be easy for you, but your father will give you all that you deserve!"

"Your mother will do the same," Eva agreed as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "Stephanie they need you to be the hero, the ultimate chosen one and you can!"

Stephanie looked between her grandmothers, "But I'm alone."

Eva shook her head, "No. No Sweetheart, you're not alone." Eva leaned forward and whispered into Stephanie's ears. The young girl's eyes widened in shock as she pulled away and stared into her Grandmother Eva's eyes. Eva nodded, "It's true, it's true." She whispered as she glanced up at Ruth who also was smiling.

"She speaks the truth. Please return home to your parents, to your sister, because without you love is lost." Ruth told her granddaughter, "Everything will be alright. Like your mother says, 'Good always win..."

"And love conquers all." Eva finished leaning forward and leaving a ghost of a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead.

"I'm really their child?" Eva and Ruth nodded.

"You really are, and you are a wonderful person, a beautiful granddaughter for both Eva and me." Ruth confirmed smiling at her, "You and your sister are perfect."

"And you are the Chosen One, the Ultimate Hero because you carry the strongest power of all..." Eva finished as she stood up beside Ruth.

Stephanie turned to Reul Ghorm and summoned her Keyblade back to her, "What do I need to do?"

Reul Ghorm smiled and walked up to Stephanie, "First I need you to drink this." She said making a chalice appear. "Inside of it is called an elixir, when you drink it you will be able to keep using your powers longer than a half hour." She explained while she handed the chalice to Stephanie.

The young princess took the chalice and drunk from it. She hissed as she stood up straighter and began to glow gold.

"Stephanie?" The young hero turned to her grandmother, "Henry is ok. He understands and is happy for Emma's decision. He doesn't blame her, but he asks you and your mom one thing..." Stephanie looked at her grandmother puzzled, "He wants you to save Regina."

Stephanie nodded, "I love you both." She told her grandmothers as they both faded away. Once they were gone she turned to Reul Ghorm, "I remember, I told you before I'd do this for myself and my family not for you. That still is true today, I'm doing this for my family, for our friends, but not for you." She told her as she made a motion with her Keyblade and teleported away.

* * *

Everyone watched the ogres fall into the portal where they will remain trapped for eternity in the Abyss. Once all the ogres were gone, Snow glanced up to see her Step-Mother, her Step-Grandmother, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, and all the other villains with their armies staring back at them. "Charming, keep the army steady," Snow advised as she spoke from the side of her mouth, "We only act if they attack first."

"We have to get that portal closed too," Charming reminded her as he made some hand signals to his friends and allies. Charming looked over at all the villains, "THE OGRES ARE DEFEATED. THE PORTAL TO THE ABYSS STILL IS OPEN, LET'S EXTEND OUR TRUCE, SO WE CAN ALL RETREAT AND REGROUP!" He shouted across the open portal to the villains.

Young Emma's eyes widened in anticipation and slight fear as she watched the army of the villains raise their weapons and charge their magic. _They're going to attack_! Emma thought in fear, "MOM! DAD!" She shouted as she left her hiding place to go to her parents.

Bae watched Emma leave, "Emma wait!" He shouted following her.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning across the sky that struck the portal. Instantly the portal closed making a sound like it was locked. The field now had a giant hole in it and standing inside was none other than the eight years old, Stephanie. She stood in between the sides of good and evil glowing a golden aura. "Hello everyone! It seems I've arrived on time to stop the ultimate war between good and evil, which I admit would be an exciting and fun to watch! Seeing one side trying to push the other into the Abyss, wow what an epic battle that would be." Stephanie spoke loudly with a pleasant tone, "But good news for the heroes," Stephanie smiled at her parents and their friends and allies behind her. "Bad news for the villains," Stephanie smirked at the villains, "because **guess who!"** She said with a big cheery smile.

"What is she doing?" Red whispered as she along with Snow, Charming, and all the other heroes watched Stephanie speak. "Should we let her be out there taunting them?"

"Wait," Snow whispered watching her daughter, but also watching all the villains' reactions to her. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Emma and Baelfire. Fearing Rumpelstiltskin's reaction to seeing his son here she motioned for Red to stand beside the boy while she held her hand out for Emma to grab. The young princess grabbed her mother's hand and stood in front of her parents.

Meanwhile Stephanie sighed with frustration at the villains, "You know with all of you guys moving and trying to recharge your magic it's very distracting and rude; so if you can all shut up and stand still for a second...because. **I. AM. Talking!" **Everyone flinched as a small lightning bolt shot across the sky. "Now that I have everyone's undivided attention, let's talk a little about what we're doing. Good news the ogres are defeated and trapped in the Abyss, bad news like I said you guys were about to start the ultimate war of good versus evil. However, this exact spot is a very important place to the magical worlds, so a battle of that magnitude would have a devastating affect not just here but in all the worlds."

Stephanie explained as she began to pace, "Now I know how you all are anxious to resume your blood feuds, your vengeance quests, etc... each with all your weapons, your light or dark magic, trying to be the first one to strike first, how about thinking things through for once!"

Stephanie stopped pacing and faced the villains, "First thing I want you to think about is your past experiences, do you all remember when you had victory and there was no chance that Aladdin, Charming, Snow, Philip, any of those heroes behind could win, but suddenly they miraculously did? Do you remember every single black day those heroes behind me have stopped you?" Stephanie pointed to the army of heroes behind her, "And you really think it's a good idea to attack them?"

Hook smirked a little at how the villains are reacting to this little girl. He glanced around as some of them had even lowered their defenses. "Clever girl," Hook murmured under his breath. He glanced towards Rumpelstiltskin and then to the heroes' side making sure Baelfire was out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see the young boy.

"Now I need you all to consider one more thing." The young princess held up her hand showing the number one, "I need you to think about who. I. AM! I am the daughter of Snow White and King Charming!" Stephanie declared to everyone. Charming turned to his wife, there was no hesitation in their daughter's voice. She truly believes that she's their daughter now. Snow winked at her husband as she held Emma closer to her.

As Stephanie spoke up in the sky images of the past and future battles of Stephanie appeared above her head like a projection on a smoke cloud. "Think about the fact that I wield the Keyblade, the strongest weapon in all realms." Stephanie continued reminding them as she held her mighty weapon aloft. Her arm and weapon seemingly becoming one as they began to glow an even brighter golden aura. Through her Keyblade, Stephanie began to summon a very strong lightning bolt.

"Hello," She smirked, "My name is Stephanie, and **I** am the chosen one." From the massive lightning bolt, portals began to open behind the villains, one led to Wonderland, another led to Oz, the other one to Prydain, and one to Atlantica. Stephanie, standing with god like confidence and a large shit eating grin speaks. "So,...Basically,... RUN!" She says as thunder sounds through the sky...

Both good and evil were trying to grasp the power this little girl wielded as the massive lightning bolt shot up into the air. Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West sneered at Stephanie, "CURSE YOU!" She shrieked as she jumped on her broomstick and flew through the Oz Portal, trailing a line of black smoke.

The Red Queen sneered as she lead her armies back to Wonderland, meanwhile Ursula and Morgana slithered away back to the sea hag's undersea lair. Idath, the Horned King glared at Stephanie with deep red eyes, "Well played Hero." He snarled as he led his army to the portal for Prydain. "I'll be back," He declared as he left through the portal.

Emma watched in shock as all the villains from different worlds/realms returned to their own just by her little sister's speech. She noticed Ursula and Morgana glare in the direction of Ariel and Eric, while The Knome King was leading all his soldiers back to his land through the portal of Oz with Mombi and Evanora slowly walking behind the Knomes with Evanora's flying monkey army, now only a few villains stood standing, the villains that belonged to the Enchanted Forest.

Rumpelstiltskin looked behind him and then across the field to the Snow White and Charming, then back to Stephanie. _Time to leave_, he thought as he teleported away in a flashy cloud of dark smoke and lighting.

Jafar glared over at Aladdin and Jasmine before teleporting away himself, while Mother Gothel stared at Repunzel before fleeing into the forest, leaving only Cora, Regina, and Hook left. Shock was the only readable emotion on Cora's face, while Hook wore an amused grin. "Return to your lairs," Regina, Cora, and Hook moved as Maleficent appeared and walked to stand in front of them. "She's a child again," Maleficent mumbled as she and Stephanie stared at each other. _We have a problem._ And with that thought Maleficent, Cora, and Regina teleported away.

Meanwhile Hook gave Stephanie a wink as he used his enchanted hook to teleport back to his ship. Once all the villains left, Stephanie turned behind her. "Ozma get your army and get out of my realm!"

Princess Ozma turned to Glinda then back to Stephanie and glared at her, "I will find a way to get those slippers!"

"No you won't, now get out!" Stephanie replied as she sneered at her. She and Ozma stared at each other for a moment as Ozma motioned for her people and army to follow her through the Oz portal.

The White Queen nodded to James and Snow as she lead her army back to Wonderland, while King Math led his people to the Prydain portal. As the last of the visitors left through their portals, Peter Pan approached Stephanie, "Can you do me a favor? Watch out for Tinkerbelle for me would ya?"

"What?" Stephanie asked as Tinkerbelle surrounded her and smiled at her face. "Why do I get the feeling that you want her to protect me..." Pan shrugged and winked.

"You can always summon me, but I can't get their quick enough. She can," He said nodding to the pixie. "Please?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for help." Peter nodded as he and his Lost Boys flew back to Neverland. Stephanie watched everyone leave then held her Keyblade up, a flash of lightning connected all the remaining portals closing them. Stephanie sighed as she fell to her knees, the potion wearing out as exhaustion settled in.

* * *

**THE REALM OF DARKNESS**

Maleficent paced as thunder rumbled and purple lightning flashed around her. "That's incredible! Not only is she a child again, but the curse I put on her has been removed due to her de-aging!" Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, "She's too powerful!"

"This is indeed a different turn of events. Her being a child again causes problem for us," Chernabog's voice came from the shadow.

Maleficent paused her pacing and turned to the Horned King who was kneeling before them, "You saw Stephanie before, why didn't you alert us of this development?"

The evil king shrugged, "She was a child I didn't think it would matter."

"Not matter?!" Maleficent shrieked as thunder sounded. "Stephanie didn't lie about who she is! I've seen that girl do things at the age of four years old that others wouldn't expect!"

"Why was she so powerful?" Regina asked from beside the Horned King. "Like he said, she's been easy to manage before..."

"Before she was abused by Mab, she was kept down, and she had my curse on her." Maleficent explained as she began to pace again.

"Reul Ghorm must have given her an elixir as well. Even at eight years old, she didn't have the stamina to keep her strength up." Chernabog surmised, "But this is a problem we need to rectify and quickly!"

"There will be a Ball to celebrate the victory, the return home, and Emma and Stephanie," Maleficent said after a moment, "Why not have a Ball of our own for the little brat?" The Mistress of Evil laughed as she and Regina teleported away.

Chernabog began to laugh, "My Lord?" The Horned King questioned as he approached the figure hidden in the shadows.

"I agree with my dear sister, let's throw the young hero a Ball...but let's make her first Ball the last!"

* * *

Charming carried his unconscious daughter in his arms as he, his wife and eldest daughter returned to the camp. He turned to Snow, "How did she do that?" He asked glancing down at their youngest daughter.

Snow White shrugged, "She doesn't normally have that endurance to keep her powers up that long. I'm assuming Reul Ghorm helped her." She said as she picked Emma up in her arms since she noticed the girl tiredly tripping over her feet. "I think her powers are changing too."

"Changing? How?" The High King asked as he and his family entered their tent.

"We'll find out," Snow answered as she got Emma ready and into bed. "Emma has powers as well that we need to help her learn about."

Charming sighed as he helped Stephanie into bed, "Magic comes at a price, I'd just prefer that they don't have magic."

"I know," Snow answered as she approached her husband and began to remove his armor. "But let's get home, make sure our kingdom is progressing and continues to progress as well as our allies, celebrate our victories and worry about things as they come."

Charming smiles as he leans forward to kiss Snow, "Always calm, always optimistic."

Snow laughed, "I learned my patience from you."

"But the love for the people, your family, and good is all you." Charming said pulling his wife too him. "Now we **ARE **the High Queen and King."

"And we'll be fine, our family is finally home." Snow answered as they settled into bed together.

* * *

Hook waltz into the camp site and found the fourteen year old boy sitting beside the fire. "I see you waited up for me." He commented sitting beside the boy.

"I don't want to be alone," The boy answered as he poked at the fire.

"None of us do," Hook answered as he glanced up at the sky.

"I want to give you a chance," Bae said after a few moments had passed.

Hook glanced at the boy, "I'll take any chance you're willing to give me."

* * *

"Your Majesty?" A scout approached the elderly royal with care. "The ogres have been defeated and the 'prince' and his family are returning home."

King George turned to his scout, "Excellent. He's taken care of all the hard work for me, and now I can return and reclaim my throne from the pauper."

**Thanks again for reading, things to look forward too; Stephanie's powers updated, Emma shows her powers, Snow White's secret, a return of an old friend, Charming's secret... etc... who's excited? Please review!**


	56. Chapter 55-The High King

**Disclaimers are the same; Hello everyone guess who's back! Sorry it took so long, just moved to a new town, still in school, and all that fun stuff. Thank you to all that still follow and read the story. Thanks to all that review and favorite the story! You guys are amazing! I'm also going to be adding on to my other story, "A Mother's Love." Here within the next few days.**

**A.N. A few reminders: Charming's real name in this story is Richard**

**A.N. Stephanie's powers are very similar to Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) and I've decided that they match more similar to Wonder Woman's super human capabilities than Buffy's. LOL**

Chapter 55-The High King

**FLASHBACK**

_ The young king fell into his throne feeling defeated. He looked helplessly around his empty throne room. Every healer, every fairy, everyone he has come upon had the same conclusion. The curse is incurable, his wife will never have children. He sighed as tears filled his eyes he hid his face in his hands. He didn't want any of his officers or council members to enter and see him at his weakest.__** If I can't have any children, no one in my kingdom will!**__ He thought clenching his fists as he slammed them against the throne's arms._

_"George?"_

_King George lifted his head at the sound of his name, "Amelia!" He hastily wiped his eyes of any evidence of tears as he stood up and ran to his queen. "My dear, why are you out of bed?"_

_"I was worried about you," She answered as her husband took her hand. "What are we going to do? I don't even understand why this witch...why she cursed me!" She laid her head against her husband's shoulder, "We have always managed a good relationship with the Evil Powers."_

_"I know, we will find a way," George assured his wife kissing her head._

_"There is a way," George and Amelia turned to the direction of the voice. They gasped, the Dark One stood before them. "Of course, there will be a price..."_

* * *

_Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of the young king and queen. "I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune your Majesties." Rumpelstiltskin told them bowing their head, "But I'm here now...I trust I don't need an introduction?"_

_George and Amelia shook their heads 'no.' "Can you break the curse on me?"_

_"Unfortunately not my Lady, however," He held up his hands as a scroll with the rules of King George's kingdom appeared, "Your answer lies here..."_

_"The rules of my kingdom?" George asked as he took the scroll from Rumpelstiltskin._

_"If you read paragraph four of the section regarding the royal family you'll find your answer. I will make sure that it will succeed...for a price." Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he stood beside George._

_George read the paragraph and showed his wife, "My dear?"_

_Queen Amelia turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "What's your price?" Rumpelstiltskin laughed._

_"I'll name the price when the time comes. Now you will need to find the house maid, Ruth..."_

**END OF FLASBACK**

"My Liege we're ready to attack," King George's general addressed him as he entered his tent.

"Excellent, you may proceed general." King George answered as he stared at the map of his kingdom. "Make sure the message is sent to my...son." He sneered as the general nodded his head leaving the tent.

* * *

Snow White, Charming, Emma, and Stephanie had returned back to the castle a few days ago. It took them a few days to return, but there was no rush now that the war was over and the villains had dispersed. Snow was with Johanna going over the rules of the household, then she was to meet her husband as they would continue to help their kingdom continue to flourish. Snow finished her conversation with Johanna as she heard footsteps enter her study, "Hey Honey!" She greeted as she and Johanna stood up.

Stephanie walked in groggily putting a hand to her eyes to wipe the sleep away, "Hi." She greeted her voice raspy from sleep. "Where's Dad and Emma?"

Snow smiled her thanks at Johanna as the older woman left the room. "Emma is exploring the castle and your father is paying the soldiers for service." Snow explained as she neared her daughter. She frowned her eyes showing concern as they took in Stephanie's appearance. _She still looks exhausted_, Snow thought as she reached out and moved some of her daughter's hair from her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I feel really tired."

"Reul Ghorm said you'd be exhausted for at least a week. You haven't left your bed chamber until this morning. Want to try to go for a walk?" Stephanie nodded, "Alright let's go." Snow held her hand out to her daughter, Stephanie took it without hesitation.

Mother and daughter walked hand in hand through the gardens inside the castle walls. As the pair walked Snow would sneak glances at her daughter, "Honey, is there something you want to talk about?"

Stephanie kept her head down and shrugged, "I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" Stephanie nodded, "I'm worried about you. I haven't got to talk to you since before the Ogre War ended. Where did you go when you ran off?" Stephanie stopped walking she sniffled as her eyes began to fill with tears. Snow sensing her daughter stop turned and faced her. "Hey?" She whispered as she put her hand under her daughter's chin, "It's alright. Come on, let's sit."

The little girl allowed her mother to guide her to a some chairs that were out in the gardens. She looked into her mother's strong loving, caring, and beautiful green eyes, "I...I have to tell you things. I just don't know how..."

"I'm right here Honey, it will be alright." Snow assured her daughter caressing her cheek, "You can tell me."

* * *

Meanwhile, James's was handing out wages to his generals and going over expenses of the Ogre War. He commissioned his commanding officers as well as the soldiers making sure they received their pay. James finished his meeting when he saw a blur of blonde hair race by his study, "Emma?" He called out.

Emma ran back as she entered the council room, "Hi!" She said with a smile.

Charming smirked, "Hey Kiddo, what are you up to?" He asked as his daughter entered the room and stood before him.

She shrugged, "Just doing some exploring. I didn't get to do much when I first got here."

Charming nodded his head, "Well if you get lost just go to one of the guards and they'll come get your mother or myself. Ok?" Emma nodded her head, "Good. Make sure you're in the dining room for dinner."

"Alright," Emma said as she suddenly hugged him tight. "Will you tell me more stories tonight?"

Charming hugged his daughter back, "Anything for you. I'll also teach you how to sword fight!"

"Yes!" Emma cheered as she let him go and turned to leave, but stopped just at the door. She turned back to her father shyly, "Um...I...I had another nightmare last night." The young princess hesitantly told her father. "I don't mean to bother you, but...I just..."

Charming kneeled in front of his daughter, "Princess, your mother and I love you very much! We know you've suffered and we're so sorry we had to let you go for a while." He said placing his hands over her arms, "But we're here now, we'll keep you safe and we want you to be happy. That means telling us when you're sad or scared."

Emma nodded her head, "Ok, Can I sit in here with you? Just for awhile?"

"Sure," Charming smiled as he gently picked Emma up. "Let's sit and talk about it." He carried her to his office chair as they sat together, Charming in the chair and Emma in his lap. "What can I do to help you Sweetheart?"

* * *

Stephanie had moved to her mother's lap as they sat and talked. She talked about what her powers were and what to expect. She reminded her mother of her physical capabilities were still enhanced, she could still manipulate and create lightning and thunder, open/close portals and teleport, heal, summon family, friends and allies through the Keyblade, telepathically speak to her mother and her sister, she also reminded her mother that Peter Pan gave her the ability to fly/glide.

Snow nodded her head, "I remember those. Are there anything that's different?"

Stephanie leaned back so she was laying her head against her mother's chest she nodded. She raised her arm up and made a small hand gesture. Snow gasped as a flower floated into her daughter's hand, "Telekinesis." Stephanie answered handing her mother the flower, "But that's not all."

Snow gently maneuvered her daughter so that they were looking each other in the eyes, "Tell me," Snow whispered cupping her daughter's cheeks.

But before Stephanie could answer the castle Marshal came running up to the queen and princess out of breath, "Your Majesty," He gasped, "Your Highness, excuse me. But I have urgent news for you and his Majesty, King James."

Snow got up and put Stephanie down, "Calm down Joseph. Catch your breath." She ordered, the gentleman listened to his queen. "Are you alright?" He nodded, "Alright follow me, we'll go to the King's study. Stephanie?" Snow reached for her daughter's hand, "Why don't you go to the kitchens and get something to eat." Stephanie opened her mouth to argue, but one look from her mother warned her not too. She rolled her eyes but nodded and left, while Snow led the Marshal up to Charming's study.

Once Snow arrived she ordered Emma to the kitchens with Stephanie as well. King and Queen sat together on one side of the desk with the Marshal sitting across from them. "It's King George, Sir. He attacked the village of Cornelia, killed all the men, all the women were..." He glanced towards Snow White, "They were raped and every first born son was killed."

Snow and Charming squeezed each other's hands. Snow turned to her husband who wore a very grim, angry face, "Did you say Cornelia?"

"Yes Sir," Joseph answered gravely, "The message is he will kill every child in the village, continue to rape all the women until you come out to face him."

"James..." Snow spoke trying to get her husband to look at her.

"Prepare the men," James ordered dropping Snow's hand, standing up. "He's gone too far this time!" He exclaimed slamming his fist against his table. "He wants his throne...he can come and get it!" The King declared as he stormed out of his study. "But he doesn't get to hurt our people anymore! Especially the people I grew up with!"

* * *

Charming stood on the balcony staring towards the village that has been taken hostage by King George. He clenched his fist in anger as he thought of all the people that were close to his parents and to him. He thought of all the pain that his "father" was causing them, "I'm coming." Was all he whispered.

"They know, they're loyal to you." The High King jumped back from the voice. He turned to see the Power of Good standing before him.

"What do you want?" He sneered, "I have no time for your destinies, prophesies, or anything else you want to manipulate my daughters for."

"I didn't come here to speak about your daughters. I've come to speak about you." Reul Ghorm answered calmly. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't tell you the entire truth when he found you to take over for your brother."

Charming squinted his eyes in confusion and anger, "What do you mean? What don't I know?"

"You do have a true legitimate claim to the throne." The young king opened his mouth to argue, "Not as James," Reul Ghorm answered before he could interrupt, "But as Richard."

"H...ho...what? How?"

"You and your brother are King's George's biological sons."

**FLASHBACK**

_ Ruth was speaking to her soon to be husband, David, the shepherd, when suddenly four of the King's guards surrounded them. They attacked the shepherd as the other two grabbed Ruth, "You're coming with us!" They barked as they led her away. Ruth screamed as she watched her true love beaten to submission._

* * *

_Ruth stared at the King and Queen as she was forced to kneel before them. "We're sorry for the treatment of you my dear, but for the next year you will be our...special guest here at the castle." King George told the woman standing up._

_"Why am I here?" Ruth asked as the guards pulled her up and continued to hold her arms as they followed King George out of the throne room. _

_"My lovely wife has been cursed." King George told the young maiden. "She can never have children, but my kingdom needs an heir. You will give me a son." George told her as he opened the door to his bed chamber. "According to the rules of my kingdom, set by my great, great, great, great grandfather declared that any maiden that the king takes into his bed has a legitimate claim to the throne." Ruth could barely process what King George was saying, when she was thrown to the King's bed. "Like I said you will give me my heir!"_

_The guards left, locking the doors as there was a painful scream and a woman's pleading heard from the King's chambers. _

* * *

_Ruth laid in one of the 'guest' rooms of the castle crying. She had been defiled by a ruthless king. A king that's made her village suffer for years, a king that just __**raped**__ her so she could have __**his**__ child! She missed David, her shepherd, her true love! Now he may never want her, she feared as she buried her fae in the pillow on the bed. After crying for another hour, she slowly got up out of bed, the pain was excruciating, and the walk to the window seemed to take forever, but she looked out longing for her freedom. "I want to go home..."_

* * *

_A little over nine months had passed and Ruth stared at two infant boys in her arms. The midwife had just left to alert the King and Queen of the births. It was unexpected, she had twins! She glanced up when the King and the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin entered the room. "Ah! Twins what an excellent surprise!" The Imp giggled with glee._

_"You didn't say she was going to have twins!" King George glared at the Dark One._

_"Some things escape me," Rumpelstiltskin answered with a grin and shrug. "Now here's my price...you will take one of the boys, Ruth will take the other. You will allow Ruth and the other boy to live and leave the castle in peace." Rumpelstiltskin turned to Ruth, "I believe the young maiden has a shepherd she wishes to marry?" Ruth nodded, "Excellent! You will also provide the Shepherd's farm with the money they will need to survive."_

_King George continued to glare before he reached down and took the twin on the left, he was slightly bigger and looked a little stronger than the other, "I will take this one. Once you've healed...you are free to leave peasant!" He told Ruth with a sneer as he turned to walk away, with one of his sons._

_"The name, Dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin called out in a mocking tone to the young king._

_"James." The King answered as he slammed the door behind him._

_Rumpelstiltskin turned to the young maiden in the bed holding the slightly smaller twin, "His name, Dearie?" He asked her kindly._

_"Richard."_

_"Charming," Rumpelstiltskin answered as he teleported away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Charming stumbled backwards away from Reul Ghorm, "He...he..." He gulped, "He's my actual father...?" He brought his hand and rubbed his face. "I'm...I'm HIS son." Reul Ghorm had shown him the vision of the past. He saw the man, this vile king, this evil man, rape his mother just to have an heir.

Reul Ghorm nodded, "You are his son. Because you were conceived in his bed by him you have every claim to King George's throne that James had."

"He raped my mother." Charming looked directly into Reul Ghorm's eyes, "HE RAPED MY MOTHER!" He rushed over to the Power and grabbed her arms firmly, "YOU! RUMPELSTILTSKIN! MAB! AND ALL THE OTHER POWERS ALLOWED HIM TO RAPE MY MOTHER!"

"Let me go Richard!" Reul Ghorm warned him, "You may be the High King, but I'm still the Power of Good."

"No! You tell me why! Why! George chose my mother! WHY!" Charming shouted shaking Reul Ghorm. He grimaced as he let her go as if she suddenly became hot.

"It was destiny, fate." Charming rolled his eyes, "Even before Mab concocted her plan, before she used Rumpelstiltskin and orchestrated the lost of his son, before your own mother was born." Reul Ghorm explained her voice holding both authority and serenity. "You as well as your daughters were prophesized. Your mother was prophesized to bare twin sons by a ruthless king, one son would inherit the ruthlessness, arrogance, cruelty from his father."

"James," Charming whispered soaking in all of Reul Ghorm's words.

Reul Ghorm nodded, "The other son would inherit honesty, goodness, honor, the ability to love from his mother, he was also destined to become the Power of Justice." Reul Ghorm took a step closer to Richard. "You. Are. The. Power. of. Justice." The Power of Good placed a hand on his arm, "You were destined to train, to protect, and to love your daughters, while you destined to become their mother's true love."

* * *

Charming sat on the throne as he processed everything the Power of Good told him. He turned to see Snow staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Well, Reul Ghorm just dropped a hammer on me with..." He laughed humorlessly, "...quite a bit of information." He explained to his wife. "Is the army ready?" Snow nodded, "Good. I need to handle George once and for all." He declared grabbing a sword.

Snow walked up to her husband and put a calming hand on his arm. "Are you going to tell me what Reul Ghorm said?"

"Yes, after I deal with George." He said beginning to walk away from Snow.

"Charming," Snow called to him, but he kept walking away from her. "Richard!" He stopped and turned to face her. "You're not going alone. We're a family remember? We take back our kingdoms, we take on the bad guys, we rule our people, we raise our daughters, we live...as a family."

* * *

King George and his army stood in front of the village dressed and prepared for battle waiting for the opposing army. "I see you received my message." King George addressed Charming from his horse.

Charming turned glancing behind him at Snow, beside his wife was Red and riding behind both Red and Snow were his daughters. Snow nodded at him, "I received your message, Father." He spit the word father at George with disgust.

George looked down, "You know the entire truth." He dismounted from his horse and approached his son. "You know, I wonder if fate made it so that I didn't get you. What always infuriated me was how the men rallied to you, but seemed to despise James."

Richard gave a small grin as he walked up to meet his father in between the armies, "Yeah, well, that's because I actually care about them, I'm willing to die with them, he was a selfish, cruel, Prince."

"Yes, you're right he was cruel, but he was more my son than you ever will be." George told him withdrawing his sword. "Now I want my kingdom back!"

"Come claim your throne back!" Charming dared withdrawing his sword.

"Get him Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed from behind Red.

Snow White, Emma, Stephanie, Red, Charming's army, and George's army watched as father and son engaged in a duel.

* * *

Both armies surrounded their kings as they circled each other. "You should have taken care of me all those years ago." King George taunted his son as they stopped circling face to face.

Snow, Stephanie, and Emma had moved closer to the circle to get a better look. Charming glanced behind him and back to his father, "I have more honor than to kill in cold blood."

"A King doesn't have to abide by honor!" George declared as he charged his son. Charming brought his blade up in defense. The two swords clashed together, the clang of the swords echoed around the armies.

George immediately went for the offensive. He would slash, thrust, and charge his son. While Charming seemed to be on the defensive and barely could form any offense. Right now his father had all the momentum. He needs to find a way to put the older man off rhythm and fast!

Snow White observed her husband and his father...father?! She shook her head, she couldn't believe the truth that was just revealed. _Yep, this family still has a lot to talk about._ She thought as the duel continued.

"Mom why isn't Dad attacking?" Emma asked pulling at her sleeve. "He should try to attack now right?"

Snow leaned down and whispered in Emma's ear noting how worried her daughter sounded, "He's trying to learn King George's style. Once he gets a handle on his style, he can go on the attack."

"He'll be ok, right?"

Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter, "He'll be fine." She consoled her as she glanced down at Stephanie who was watching her father intensely, "He'll be fine." Snow repeated bringing Stephanie close as well.

Charming had been holding his father's advances for the last fifteen minutes. He now had a handle on the older man's style. He now could switch forms and go for the attack. King George could barely registered what happened, suddenly he was now on the defense! Charming attacked with such stamina and vigor that his arms could barely keep up with his son's blade.

Charming made a thrust and knocked his father of his feet. He held the tip of his blade up to his father's neck, "You are finished!" He declared as he raised to strike.

"Richard!" Snow called out, her voice full of worry and concern. "You don't want to do this."

Charming's hand and sword continue to shake with rage. He glared at the man that ruined his mother and his life. "He deserves to die!"

"That's true, but that's not justice. It's vengeance." Snow reasoned with her husband as she came up to him. "Arrest him and we'll place him on trial like we would do with anyone else."

The High King hesitated for a moment his blade and hand still twitching to slice through the man's throat. King George's eyes were closed waiting for the final stroke, but when it didn't come he looked up at his son. The two glared at each other, "Arrest him." Charming told his generals as he moved back.

But before George could be contained, he jumped up and grabbed a hostage, Snow White's and Richard's daughter, Emma!

* * *

"George let her go!" Snow yelled as Charming and herself took a defensive pose. Both had their swords out and at the ready. She noticed Stephanie had stepped forward, but she waved her hand to have her stay put. The High Queen knew her younger daughter was still too exhausted to aide in the situation.

"I. WILL. NOT! Let her go, until I. GET. MY. THRONE!" The elder king snapped as he held a dagger under Emma's throat. "Now you'll know what it is like to have a child ripped away from you, before her time."

"DAD! MOM!" Emma cried out.

"Silence!" George ordered, Emma grimaced as the blade pressured her neck. "Surrender, _CHARMING_!" He sneered.

"Emma remain calm, everything will be fine." Charming told his daughter taking a step forward. "You want your revenge you take me. Not my daughter!"

Unbeknownst to her parents and her grandfather, Stephanie discretely raised her left hand. Snow frowned in surprise as the blade around Emma's neck suddenly began to lower, "Charming." She whispered looking him in his eyes.

Charming noticed the blade moving and his father struggling. "Emma RUN!"

Emma stamped her foot down on her grandfather's and made a dash toward her parents. George raised his dagger to make a final attempt to slash at his grandchild, when suddenly he felt a horrible sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a sword impaled into his heart. George raised his eyes to be face to face with a cold stare of his son's.

Charming stared coldly into the ruthless, vile eyes of his father. The two kept their stare until George fell dead to the ground.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Ruth cradled Richard in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. She laid him in his cradle and kissed him good night. "Good night my sweet Prince." Ruth whispered as she left the room._

_A bright light flashed as Reul Ghorm appeared in the room. She looked down on the infant in the cradle. "I bless you, Richard, Power of Justice, true love to the Power of Love, and father of the Princess of Heart and the Ultimate Hero of Love, Justice, and Good."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Charming held Emma close as he carried her to his and Snow's bed chambers. He hadn't let her go since George's defeat. Snow, his daughters, and himself had immediately returned to the castle after George's army surrendered. "Papa," His daughter's voice stirred him from his thoughts, "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled as he held Emma closer, "Any time Princess. I told your mother before you and Stephanie were born that I would always find her and save her. That goes for you and your sister too, I will always find and save both of you." He kissed her forehead holding her close.

"I know." Emma whispered snuggling into her father's chest. "Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?"

"Of course, I was already planning on having both you and your sister stay with us tonight. I want to be close to all my girls." He continued to walk to his bed chamber. Once inside he sat Emma on the bed. He knelt before her, "Is your neck ok?" He asked taking her face into his hands. "Let me take another look."

Emma nodded, "Just itchy."

The father's eyes stared at the wound with concern. He continued to observe the wound, his eyes filled with concern and love. "Alright just don't itch it, ok?" Emma nodded.

* * *

Snow carried Stephanie in her arms as they made their way up to her bed chamber from the kitchens. "I told you that you just needed some hot chocolate, didn't I?" Stephanie nodded laying her head against Snow's shoulder. "We still didn't finish our conversation though, what were you planning to tell me?"

Stephanie buried her face in her mother's shoulder and took a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to talk about it now? I mean after everything with Papa.."

"Baby, we still need to talk about it. Something seems to be bothering you." Snow consoled her daughter, "Please don't worry about Papa, that's Mama's job, not yours. Deal?"

Stephanie nodded and sighed, "I...I um..I saw Grandma." She whispered, "I saw Grandma Ruth and Grandma Eva."

Snow halted at her and Charming's bedroom door. "You saw them?" She asked staring at her daughter.

"They told me, well they reminded me of who I really am. They reminded me who I belong to and that's you and Dad." The young girl told her mother as they stared in each others' eyes.

"Did they tell you anything else?" Snow asked her daughter holding her close. She stroked her daughter's head. _She saw my mother...she saw Charming's mother...what else could they have told her._ She wondered as she held Stephanie tightly.

"They said Henry's ok. He's happy for Emma, but he asked us for one thing. He wants us to save Regina."

* * *

Snow White and Charming stared down at their sleeping daughters. Once both Emma and Stephanie fell asleep, husband and wife conversed about Emma's nightmares, Stephanie's and Snow's conversation pertaining to who she saw that day before the final battle of the Ogre War. Once each of them processed the information the couple held each other in a long embrace before joining their daughters' in bed. Once they settled into the bed, Charming told Snow what Reul Ghorm said, "So," Charming whispered after he finished and wrapping an arm around his girls.

"So," Snow answered as she snuggled her babies and husband to her.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I say that trouble seems to find us very well on its own, so let's just run our kingdom, prepare for the ball and raise our daughters like we always planned." Snow suggested running a hand first down Emma's cheek then Stephanie's.

"And when trouble does find us?"

"We will be the heroes we're meant to be."

Charming smiled snuggling his family to them. He may be the son and brother to a former ruthless king and prince, but he's also the son of a kind, lovely peasant woman. He's the Power of Justice and he'll make sure that he protects his family, loves his family, raise his daughters, and ensure good will always win.

**Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review! I still have a timeline I'm following, but if you have any questions, ideas or want some sneak peeks please let me know :) Also I'm still trying to figure Emma's powers. If you have any ideas please share :) I always try to take all of your opinions into account :) Hugs and internet cookies to all that follow, favorite and review!**


	57. Chapter 56-Night Terrors

**Disclaimers are the same; Thank you all that review, follow, favorite the story and your comments are great. I really appreciate those that tell me what you like or what you think should happen etc... Your support is making this story fun to write! Welcometothe50's Emma is about ten years old, and you would like to see Robin Hood as a girl? I think I can find a way to work that in :)**

**A.N. A few reminders: Charming's real name in my story is Richard, please let me know if you'd prefer me to refer to him as James or Richard.**

**A.N. Please check out my other story, "A Mother's Love"**

Chapter 56-Night Terrors

Snow White awoke to someone kicking her. She frowned in confusion as she glanced around when she heard whimpering. The queen turned around to see Emma thrashing about and crying. "Emma," Snow whispered so not to wake Stephanie or Charming, "Emma, Sweetheart, it's me." She continued to whisper in her ear until her daughter woke up.

Emma opened her eyes and looked about the room frantically until her eyes fell upon her mother's, "Mom?"

Snow smiled gently down at her daughter and gently rubbed her forehead. She frowned at the heat that seemed to resonate from Emma's skin. "Nightmare?" Emma nodded, Snow took her into her arms. "Do you feel alright?" Emma shook her head. Snow placed the back of her hand over Emma's forehead again, she was burning up! "What's wrong Baby?"

"My head hurts," Emma answered quietly. "My chest hurts too." She coughed after she said that. Snow maneuvered Emma so she could see the scratch on her daughter's neck. She wanted to make sure it wasn't infected. After examining the cut closer, she realized that the cut was healing fine. "Mom, my chest really hurts." The little girl complained snuggling closer to her mother.

"Alright, Dear." Snow answered as she got up from bed. She bent down and picked up her ten year old daughter. _Good thing I'm in shape_, Snow thought at the slight weight, but it wasn't too bad. She moved Emma to another area of the bedroom and sat her on a couch. "Wait here, Honey."

Emma nodded but reached for her mother, "You'll be back?"

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to the door." Snow assured her as she caressed her daughter's fevered head. After lying Emma back on the couch she moved to the door. Looking around she motioned to the guard that was patrolling the corridor. "Jensen?"

"Yes your Majesty!" He stood at attention.

"Will you please alert Johanna that Emma is ill. I need a cool bath prepared for her and some water brought up to my bed chamber.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Jensen answered bowing his head and running off to complete is duty.

Snow smiled a thank you to the guard and returned to her room. She moved to the couch and took Emma into her arms. "What was your dream about?"

Emma coughed, "It was about the...the Sterlings." The little girl said sadly looking down.

**FLASHBACK**

_The nine years old Emma whimpered as she raced to the closet of her room. But she wasn't fast enough! Mr. Sterling grabbed her by the shoulders dragging her out of her small room and into the living room. "You don't want to clean the floor right?" He snarled as he held her by the neck. "We feed you, allow you to live here, gave you a room! This is how you repay us?!"_

_Emma began to cry, "I'm sorry! I really am, I'll do better next time!"_

_"Don't you dare make excuses to me you little brat!" He yelled pushing her to the floor. He moved over where he picked up a pillow case stuffed with oranges. "You'll learn your lesson and you won't get to go to bed until that floor is sparkling clean!"_

_Emma closed her eyes trying not to cry as the pillow case slammed into her stomach. The pain started to become too much, it only took four hits before the pain caused the little girl to lose consciousness. She awoke to see the mop and cleaning supplies by her feet. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock, 1:00 A.M. She picked up the broom and swept the floor again._

_As the night went on Emma could barely move, "Why didn't you want me?" She asked over and over again. "Mama, Papa, why won't you come save me?" She sniffled trying not to cry. _

_She began to mop the floor over and over again until it sparkled clean. She glanced at the clock which now said 3:00 A. M. She glanced to the counter and saw a moldy loaf of bread waiting her. She picked it up and took it up to her small room. Once the door was shut she began to cry, "Please come and find me!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Snow took her daughter into her arms holding her close. "Emma look at me!" Emma looked up to her mother. "They can't ever hurt you again, Shh! Emma, everything is fine." Snow assured her daughter holding her close. "I promise! You're Daddy and I will always, always! Keep you safe now. No one will take you away from us ever again!"

Emma nodded and snuggled into the comfort of her mother, "Mama, I really don't feel good."

"I know," Snow answered but then she turned to a quiet knock on the door. "I have to go open the door, alright? I'll be right back my Love." She told her daughter caressing her forehead.

Just as Snow was about to reach the door she suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from the bed. Charming sat straight up as he looked over towards Stephanie thrashing about. "Stephanie! Hey, hey, hey!" Charming called to his daughter, "It's me! It's me!" He said getting her attention.

The guards, Johanna, and the other maids burst through the door when they heard the scream, "Your Majesties! Everything alright?" She asked Snow.

Snow looked over to her husband trying to calm Stephanie, "See to Emma. I'll be there in a second." Snow ordered as she turned to Emma. "Sweetheart, I need you to go with Johanna. I'll be right there I promise, I need to go help your sister, ok?" Emma nodded, "Good girl."

Johanna walked over and held her hand out to Emma, "I'm sorry you don't feel well Emma."

"Thank you," Emma answered but she looked back towards the bed, "Will Stephanie be ok?"

"I think so Dear, come on your mother will be with you in a bit." Johanna turned to one of the other maids, "Go get water to prepare a bath for Stephanie as well."

* * *

Charming was panicking! His daughter was hysterically screaming and her eyes had turned that red, yellow, and black color again. He took a breath of relief when he saw Snow run into the room. Snow jumped onto the bed and instantly her hands were on Stephanie's face trying to get her to look her into the eyes. "Baby, Baby-girl, listen to my voice." She said as calmly as she could. "Listen to Mama, Shh. Listen to Mama, Baby. I'm here, Papa and I are here."

"We're here Baby, calm down." Charming added as he gently rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

Snow frowned at the feverish state Stephanie was also in. Once the screaming stopped, the young princess burst into tears and into her mother's arms. "She and Emma both have a fever." Snow whispered to her husband. "Are you ok Sweetheart?"

Stephanie wiped away her tears and nodded she then started to cough. "I don't feel well." She mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"I know, neither does Emma. Why don't we get you into a cool bath ok?" Stephanie nodded and allowed her mother to pick her up. "Contact Doc," Snow whispered to her husband as she carried Stephanie over to the bath room where Emma waited."

"Thank you Johanna, I can manage here." Snow said as she entered with Stephanie.

"Yes, your Majesty, just call if you need me." Johanna bowed her head and ushered the other maids out of the room. Snow smiled her thanks as her eldest friend left.

Snow turned to Emma who was getting into the tub, "Be careful sweetheart." She said catching her as she noticed Emma was swaying. "I need to help Stephanie, hang on to the tub alright." Emma nodded as her mother began to help Stephanie.

"I sent a messenger pigeon to Doc," Charming entered the room as he gently caught a hold of Emma noticing she was swaying. "Hey Sweetheart, I got you."

Mother and father used the cool bath to bring the fevers of their daughters down. After the girls were ready to get out Charming left to grab new night gowns for both of them. Returning the dressed their daughters and each carried them back to their bed. Emma clung to her father feeling the need to be safe in case some how King George or Mr. Sterling appeared. Meanwhile, Snow held Stephanie close to her. The girl had mentally shut down either due to illness or what had her screaming in fear moments before.

They heard a knock at the door and Doc entered, "Good evening your Majesties. I hear the princesses are unwell."

"Doc thank you for coming," Charming greeted as he aided Emma in sitting up. "Both are coughing and both had fevers."

"We ran them a cool bath to bring down their fevers." Snow informed him as her husband maneuvered Emma so that she was laying against her mother by her sister.

Doc nodded and put on both his glasses, "Let's take a look." He said as he first examined Emma. After a few minutes he turned his attention to Stephanie. "It seems they both have a pretty bad cold. I'll give you something to help them." Doc said taking out his bag, "It is probably due to all the excitement of the last few weeks."

"Stephanie's exhausted from all her powers she used a few weeks ago. Could that cause her immune system to go down?" Charming verified, "I know it did in Storybrooke a few times."

"That is a common effect of people that have magic capabilities." Doc answered in the affirmative handing Snow White some herbs. "This should get rid of the infection in their lungs."

"Thank you Doc," Both parents said as Charming led their dear friend out of the bed chamber. "Hopefully they'll be feeling better soon."

"It should clear it up within a day or two." Doc said with a nod of his head. Charming nodded his head saying good bye to his friend. He closed the door and turned to see Snow helping Emma drink her medicine.

"That's it Sweetheart." Snow consoled her daughter rubbing her back as she drank the potion. "Now lay back down and Daddy will cuddle with you." Snow gently caressed her fevered cheek, "That way if you have the nightmare about King George or Mr. Sterling you'll know he's right there."

Emma nodded to her mother as she felt her father dip into the bed. He pulled Emma close to her, "Daddy." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm here." He assured her rubbing her back as Snow watched father and daughter relax. Charming smiled at his wife and winked. He glanced over at his other daughter that was fighting to stay awake and sweating from fever, "Snow."

Snow too turned to Stephanie, "I know." She answered as she prepared the dosage for their youngest. "Hey Honey," She called to her trying to gain her attention, "Hey, can you drink this for me?" She held up the small cup of medicine to her daughter's lips.

Stephanie leaned forward and let her mother pour the liquid down her throat. Snow smiled at Stephanie's facial reaction to the medicine. She glanced up at her mother, "I'm cold."

Snow nodded and got back into bed. She turned to see Emma asleep against Charming. She gathered the blankets up and around herself and Stephanie. "Come here," She whispered as she felt her fevered daughter cuddle to her, "What was your nightmare about?"

Stephanie buried her head into her mother's chest, "Don't want to talk about it."

Snow began to run her fingers through her daughter's long brunette hair, "Was it about how Mab treated you?" Stephanie shook her head, 'no.' "Stephanie? What happened?" Snow asked again her voice taking on a slight firmer tone. "Was it about Mab?"

Stephanie looked away and nodded, "It started out as Mab, then it...shifted."

"Tell me and Daddy about it." Snow urged as Charming had scooted himself and Emma closer to his wife and Stephanie.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mab stood calmly as she watched Stephanie stand before her shivering. She had taken her to the mountains of the Enchanted Forest in the cold winter. "If you summon fire you can keep yourself warm," Mab taunted with a smile. "All you have to do is say the spell."_

_The five years old girl's teeth began to chatter, "I can't remember the spell."_

_Mab sighed, "What did I decree?" Stephanie bowed her head shaking in fear and from the cold. "That this week you had to study fire spells. Did you not do what I asked?"_

_"I did...I promise Your Majesty!" Stephanie whimpered and pleaded, "I...I don't like how I felt about it."_

_Mab sighed, "But you need that anger, that hatred. Your parents abandoned you for your sister!" Stephanie shook her head, "They did! I was there, I saved you from the curse, not them!"_

_"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Stephanie shouted pointing an angry finger at Mab when suddenly a fire spark shot out from her hand._

_"Very good, Stephanie. Very good"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Snow shared a look with Charming communicating with their eyes. Mab repeated tried to break Stephanie into an emotional, mindless assassin for her goals. "Shh," Snow cooed to her daughter bringing her into her arms, "Stephanie, I wanted you with me. I'm sorry Mab took you from us, I'm so sorry!"

"Me too, Sweetheart." Charming assured his daughter placing his friend hand over hers and squeezing it. "

Stephanie nodded to her parents as she allowed her mother to rock her to sleep. Snow and Charming waited until Stephanie, like Emma, was sound asleep. "Do realize what Mab almost did to her?" Richard asked rhetorically to his wife. "She almost made her a sociopath." Charming clenched his hand into fist, "Snow she tried to drain the ability to love, to be compassion from our daughter!"

"She made her emotions so unstable...that's why whenever something made her mad or anxious her eyes became..."

"Red, yellow, and black." Charming finished giving her a concerned look. "If Maleficent, Chernabog, or any of the villains find out..."

Snow held her daughter close, "Maleficent would know. She's already fascinated with our daughter, which just need to protect her and undo the damage Mab did." Snow then turned her eyes to their eldest daughter snuggled tightly to her husband, "As for Emma, we need to make sure she knows she's loved, that no one can take her away from us anymore, and teach her how to be happy."

"Plus teaching them how to be princesses. That's going to fun," Charming finished with a small chuckle.

"Well, we always wanted to be parents." Snow answered kissing her husband as they both settled to sleep.

**Please review! I know it was sweet, maybe a little angst and fluffy but I hope you like it! Remember I do have school, so my updates my be inconsistent, but I will keep writing! If I'm lucky I will try to update twice a week, if unlucky it may be around every two weeks for an update, depends on my work load. Again, thanks for the support and reading!**


	58. Chapter 57-Preparing for the Ball

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thank you everyone that reads, follows, favorites my story. It really means a lot, every once in a while if you all could review just to let me know you're still interested that would help out too!**

**A.N. Is everyone alright with me referring to Charming as Charming or Richard now?**

**A.N. Please let me know or ask if you have any questions too or sneaks which ever :)**

**A.N. I tried to start this chapter off with some Snowing!**

**A.N. For my "A Mother's Love" I'm not done with that one I'm just stuck on how to write chapter 5 if anyone can help with that I would love it too!**

Chapter 57-Preparing for the Ball

Three weeks passed since the girls illness and recovery, three weeks since the Ogre Wars and King George's attacks and defeats. Everything was beginning to move smoothly for the Charming Family and tonight was the night that all the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest had been waiting for... the Celebration Ball. King Richard made his way to his bed chambers he and his wife just finished dealings of the kingdom and now it was time. Opening the door he was greeted by his wife in her silky white evening robe, "Hello Husband," She greeted seductively pulling him inside. "I figure we can get ready together, before I have to help our daughters."

"Mmm," Charming hummed as he allowed his wife to lead them into their bathing room. "A bath together sounds lovely." He answered as he began to remove his wife's robe.

Snow smiled at how gentle her husband was caressing her skin as he removed the robe, "We don't have time do to things slow." She reminded him as she sucked on his neck.

Charming chuckled, "Someone's impatient." He murmured as he brought his wife's body up against his. "What?" After he heard Snow's frustrated sigh.

"You have way too many clothes on!" Snow declared through her teeth as her hands began to remove her husband's clothes.

Charming smiled at his eager and frustrated wife was as he allowed her to begin removing his clothes. "Happy now?" He teased as he pulled her into him once his clothes were no longer a problem.

"Very," She replied as they kissed. As the kiss lingered the two became more urgent for each other. "Charming bed, now!" Snow ordered as she was able to free her hand to point towards their bed.

"But the bath, Snow." Charming teased thrusting a little into his wife.

"BED NOW!" Snow declared pulling her husband towards the bed. Charming laughed following her into their bedroom, their warm bath forgotten...

* * *

Charming bent down and kissed his wife on the head, "Shall I call for Johanna to reheat the bath?"

Snow gave a lazy smirk, "You better, don't forget your robe and mine." Charming laughed as he got up and grabbed his robe as well as his wife's.

He reached for a bell and rang it. A few minutes later Johanna arrived at their door and knocked, "Your Majesties?"

Snow opened the door, "Johanna the bath has cooled. Could you please have one of the maids reheat it?"

"Of course your Majesty," Johanna nodded her head, "Shall I also start to prepare the girls' baths?"

Snow White nodded, "Please do and bring their gowns into my chamber. I wish to help them get ready for the Ball myself."

"Very good," Johanna turned to leave but turned back and hugged Snow, "I'm so happy you're finally getting your chance to be a mother to them. I also have the tiara prepared shall I bring that to you as well?" Snow nodded as she hugged her close friend back.

"Thank you, Johanna." Snow whispered as they released each other from their hug. Johanna bowed her head and left to prepare everything.

Once their bath was reheated the maid left to allow husband and wife to bath together. Snow washed her husband's back first, "How does it feel?"

"Good," he answered as he turned to wash Snow's back, "How do you feel?"

Snow smiled, "Very good." Once they finished washing each other they got out of the tub and helped each other into their clothes for the Ball.

Snow White was wearing a grand gold and white Ball gown, while Charming's suite matched his wife which also included his sword and sheath, and sash that diagonally down is shoulder to his waist with a special brooch that matched his crown he would normally wear, while Snow wore a light golden tiara.

A knock at the door alerted the couple to new arrivals. Charming crossed the room and opened the doors, "Hello Emma, Stephanie." He greeted allowing his daughters' entrance. "I'll be down making sure everything is prepared. Guests should be arriving soon."

Snow nodded her thanks as she held out her hands to her daughters, "Are you ready for your first Ball?" She asked them with a gentle smile. Emma nodded shyly as Stephanie glanced away nervously. Snow smiled at her daughters as she held out her hand to Emma first. Emma took it and allowed her mother to lead her by the bed.

Together Snow and Stephanie helped put the dress on Emma. Once Emma wore the gown that was white and gold similar to her mother's, Snow began to comb Emma's hair. "Wow," Emma murmured to herself once she caught her appearance in the mirror. "I look like a princess!"

Snow smiled, "Because you are one." She whispered gently as she dabbed just a little blush on Emma's cheeks, "Here's some blush and a little bit of lipstick." Snow smiled but felt a twinge of sadness, she remembered when both her daughters were with her before the defeat of Mab, she remembered telling them about helping them before their first Ball and here they are...but at a price. _Henry would have loved this._ She thought as she finished Emma's makeup.

After Stephanie assisted her mother put Emma's stress on the younger girl left to star out across the kingdom of her parents' balcony. She watched as carriages arrived for the night's festivities. Her parents allowed her and Emma to attend the one out in the market place this afternoon. _So this is what family's like activities and fun is like_. She thought as she watched Prince Philip help Princess Aurora out of their carriage.

Meanwhile Snow had just finished lightly touching up Emma's face with makeup, "I have a surprise for you." She told her with a whisper. She turned around to her dresser and picked up a small jeweler box and opened it for Emma.

Emma gasped at the sight of a small silver tiara waiting inside, "Wow!" She exclaimed through a whisper.

"This was mine when I was a little girl." Snow began to explain, "I was to wear this when I was old enough. Tonight I'm giving it to you." She told Emma as she placed it on her daughter's head.

Emma blushed, "But what about..." She looked out to where Stephanie was.

"Stephanie will have plenty of tiaras," Snow explained, "But you are the heir to the throne so any jewelry that represent the throne you have to wear."

Emma glanced back nervously at her younger sister caring for her feelings, "I don't want her to be jealous."

Snow gave her daughter a loving and proud smile, "I'm so proud of you that you care for your sister like that. But I promise Honey, if Stephanie has trouble I can help her, but I don't think she will." She gently put a stubborn bang behind Emma's ear. "Now you're ready to go down with your father to greet the guests. Can you do that?"

Emma nodded and hugged her mother tightly, "Next Ball can I just wear pants?"

Snow giggled, "Nope." She kissed her forehead, "Stephanie!" She called, "It's time to get ready!"

Stephanie entered from the balcony and gaped at her mother and sister. "Wow, you both look really beautiful!"

Snow smiled and held Stephanie's hand leading her back inside so she could help her put her gown on. "Thank you Sweetheart. Now let's get you ready so you can look beautiful too."

Emma stood at the door, but before she left to join her father she decided to help her mother put her sister's gown on. Once Stephanie was in her gown, Emma left to join their father, while Snow took a comb and brushed her hair. "Mama you know you don't have to try and make me look beautiful. I'm not pretty like you."

"Hey," Snow stopped combing and held her daughter's chin up, "You are very beautiful." She told her firmly kissing her on the nose. She reached towards the dresser for some makeup and lightly dabbed a little on her daughter's face, not over doing it because she's only eight. "There!" She twirled Stephanie in a circle, "You and your sister are just as beautiful as me!"

Stephanie smiled as Snow hugged her close, "Ready for a the Ball?"

"Yes, but next time I am wearing pants." Stephanie told her mother following her downstairs.

Snow laughed, "So you and your sister tell me."

**I know, I'm sorry it was short, next chapter won't be. We get to see a Ball! Please review, and unfortunately all mistakes are mine. Please Please Please review, this is one of those chapters I need to know if people are still loving and enjoying the story for it to continue. Sorry the last two have been fillers the next ones won't be! I promise!**


	59. Chapter 58-The Ball

**Disclaimers are the same; Thank you to everyone that reviewed, follows, favorites my story. Thanks for giving this story a chance. I really really hope you all are enjoy it and continue to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: Somethings in this chapter may remind you of Sleeping Beauty**

**Disclaimers: I loved the Hansel and Gretel movie so I'm going to be borrowing things from that as well.**

******Welcometothe50's I hope you like what I did with Robin Hood here. **

******Disclaimers you're going to start seeing characters from Robin Hood and the King Arthur legend.**

******Oh and I have not forgotten my "A Mother's Love" story, right now this story is flowing better. I hope to have an update for that tomorrow though.**

Chapter 58-The Ball

Charming smiled as he watched his wife lead their two daughters over to him. "Hey! There are my two beautiful princesses!" He exclaimed as he took a hold of both daughters' hands. "Emma that tiara looks beautiful on you! You look just like your mother." Emma blushed as her father kissed her hand then her cheek.

"Charming," Snow giggled as he winked at her.

"And my Stephanie," Charming turned his attention to his youngest. "You look every bit of princess as well." He said as he twirled her around. Stephanie giggled as she held onto her father's hand as he continued to spin her. "They're ready for us to enter." He informed his wife as he steadied his daughter from falling over.

Snow nodded, "Ok girls do you remember how we practiced walking in?" Stephanie and Emma nodded, "Alright stand where I told you." She nodded to Charming who then nodded to the announcer that they were ready. Snow put her arm through her husband's as he held her hand tightly, "I love you." She whispered as he smiled back at her. His eyes filled with unconditional love and devotion.

"NOW PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL MAJESTIES, HIGH QUEEN SNOW WHITE AND HIGH KING RICHARD!" The announcer's booming voice introduced his grand rulers to the Ball's audience. "JOINED BY THEIR DAUGHTERS, PRINCESS EMMA AND PRINCESS STEPHANIE!"

Emma blushed as she and Stephanie followed their parents into the room with the audience applauding loudly. The four walked through a path made by the crowd towards the end of the room where two high thrones and two smaller thrones stood awaiting them. Together the family bowed their thanks to everyone and took their seat.

Once the Charming Family was seated the announcer began to call out the other royals attending the Ball: Princess Ella, Prince Thomas, and Princess Alexandria, King Philip and Queen Aurora, King Erik and Queen Ariel, Princess Repunzel and Prince Eugene, King Arthur, King Richard, and Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. He then preceded to announce the heroes of the lands: Red, Granny, Mulan, Killian Jones, Belle, the dwarves, Robin of Locksley and his wife Maid Marian and their daughter whom they named Robyn, and Anton the Giant.

Then there was a pause as the announcer bowed his head for a moment. It was time to announce the Power of Good's arrival. Reul Ghorm entered followed by the good fairies, white witches, and other good magical creatures. Once all the guests had arrived everyone was able to begin conversing and dancing.

Charming squinted his eyes in concern, "Where's Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked his wife turning to glance at her. He looked for the imp when Belle's name was announced and had been searching for him throughout the crowd.

Hook walked over and bowed to the Royal Hosts, "Dark magic users were summoned into the Realm of Darkness." He whispered into the High King's ear.

Richard turned to Hook and whispered back, "And why aren't you there?"

"It's not until Maleficent calls for us, plus I asked Belle about the Crocodile's absence and she told me that he is recovering from a dispute with Chernabog." Charming glanced passed Snow to Stephanie than turned to Hook. "Rumor has it the Dark One can no longer see the future."

Charming sat quietly for moment as he and Snow processed this new information, "Keep your eye out for trouble." Charming whispered back to Hook who bowed his head.

"Baelfire is here." Hook told the King, "If I need to leave for business..."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

It was now just after 8 pm and the Ball was in full swing now and Snow White, Richard, Emma and Stephanie were out and about the room mingling with their close friends, fellow royals, and guests. The young High Queen greeted the Maid Marian, "Marian is so lovely to see you." She greeted.

"Snow it's so nice that everything has returned to normal." Snow nodded in agreement. "Emma," She called holding a hand to her daughter, "This is Maid Marian and her daughter Robyn."

"Hi," Emma greeted shyly leaning into her mother's side.

"Hi," Robyn greeted just as shyly leaning into her own mother's side.

"Emma, Robyn doesn't know very many people why don't you go introduce her to Hansel, Gretel, Pinocchio, and Baelfire." Emma nodded as she nudged the young girl about her age. Snow and Marian smiled at each other as the two young girls ran off to be with the others.

Meanwhile Charming was speaking to the other royal kings and princes. "Congratulations on the baby, Philip."

Philip shook Charming's hand. "Thank you, we found out a few weeks ago that Aurora was pregnant. Don't know the sex yet, the fairies could tell us but I think we're going to wait awhile."

"Well congratulations none the less," Thomas agreed grabbing Philip's shoulder in friendly manner. "Get ready for waking up at all hours though."

"Thank you," Philip said with a grin as he raised his goblet, "A toast?"

"We could do a small one," King Richard of the Sherwood Kingdom agreed, "To Philip and Aurora!"

"To Philip and Aurora!" The others repeated raising their goblets to take a drink.

While the men celebrated with Philip, the women were doing the exact same thing. "I hope I'll make a good mother." Aurora whispered to Mulan as they all just finished raising their own goblets.

Mulan smiled, "You will. I mean you have Snow and Ella to help as well."

"That's right Aurora we'll help you."

"Well Ella might be better in the baby department, unfortunately I'm getting to parent at ages 8 and 10." Snow answered with a slight frown.

"Do you wish that they were younger?" Jasmine asked as she took another sip of her wine.

Snow White stood quietly for a moment her eyes full of so much emotion, "No." She said finally after a few moments. Red turned to see what she was staring at and smiled as Emma was enjoying herself with the others, "I still get to watch them grow and I get to help them through things that no one helped them through originally."

"Are you and Richard," Repunzel motioned a head to where Charming stood, "Planning on having more?"

Snow sighed, "We're still discussing, right now we're just enjoying having Emma and Stephanie and finally being parents to them." Snow paused and frowned, "Where is Stephanie?"

"So how does it feel being a princess?" Pinocchio asked Emma as the group of young kids talked.

"Kind of fun, cool, scary, and annoying all at the same time." Emma answered as Baelfire handed her some punch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," He responded with a shy grin.

"Hey, what I would like to know is that we're heroes too, young, but heroes, why weren't we announced?" Hansel asked stealing some food from his sister's plate.

"Get your own," Gretel snapped moving her plate away.

"Maybe because we're still not quite up to hero status," Robyn answered taking a sip of her punch.

"Hey you're lucky you weren't announced. I had to be!" Emma exclaimed playfully slapping Hansel on the shoulder.

"Owe." Hansel grimaced as he playfully rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on Hansel, let's grab some food." Pinocchio said pulling the boy with him.

* * *

**REALM OF DARKNESS**

"Is everything prepared?" Regina halted her moments and turned to the voice, "Yes." She answered with a sneer.

"Good, I must go, I don't want to be too late." Maleficent said with a cackle as she teleported away.

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST-SNOW WHITE'S AND CHARMING'S CASTLE**

"Hey," Red greeted Stephanie who was out on the balcony. "You alright Sweetie?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yes. Just got a little warm in there is all."

Red peered into the little girl's eyes, "Are you sure?" Stephanie nodded, "Alright, well we're about to make the big toast." Red held out her hand.

Stephanie smiled and took Red's hand as they returned to the Ball. Snow White smiled a thanks to Red as she held an arm out to her daughter. The young princess smiled and ran over to her mother. "Well now that we've all mingled and danced. It's time to acknowledge the reason for the marvelous event." Charming spoke loudly as he stood up in front of others. "Here's to the Dark Curse ending!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone raised their goblets together as friends and family gathered closer together.

"Here's to families and friends being reunited!" Snow White added raising her goblet up.

"Here! Here!"

"Here's to the defeat of the ogres!" Charming added as they continued to make the toast together.

"Here! Here!"

"Here's to the beginning and the prosperity of each and every member of every kingdom in all the realms!"

"Here! Here!"

"And a moment of silence for those we lost along the way." The crowd went silent and bowed their heads thinking of close friends and family members that passed away to make this night possible. Charming put an arm around Emma, because even though she doesn't consciously remember, he knew somewhere in her heart, she did remember Henry.

After a few moments Snow lifted her head and addressed her guests, "Now let's continue to dance and be merry. Because we finally get to start our Happy Endings!"

The crowd applauded happily until a burst of wind blasted the doors opened and gust through sending a chill down every single bone in the room. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled when a burst of green flames lit up the center of the Ball Room. Everyone backed away in terror and awe at the sight of a demonic green bonfire. "Why it's Maleficent!" Merryweather the good blue fairy exclaimed. "What does she want here?" She glared at one of the Powers of Evil.

Reul Ghorm stood tall as she shushed Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She glanced around for Stephanie but couldn't find the girl. Meanwhile, Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo circled above until he landed on his Mistress' shoulder.

Snow White and Charming took a defensive stance as they put their daughters protectively behind them. Meanwhile Stephanie moved further away from her parents and into the shadows, while Hook also moved into the shadows the Power wouldn't notice his presence. Maleficent laughed, "Well quite a glittering assemblage, High King Richard, High Queen Snow White." She said by way of greeting, "Let's see you have royalty, nobility, the gentry, and how quaint even the rabble." She said pointedly to all the good fairies and witches.

"Ooo!" Merryweather murmured as she made her way to attack but Flora stood in front of her head strong sister.

"I've told every royal before, I detest not receiving invitations, remember Aurora?" She taunted as she stole a glance at Philip and Aurora.

While Maleficent taunted Stephanie watched from the shadows. She began to squeeze her hand tightly, hesitantly, she wanted so much to...she wanted to attack. For just a flicker of second her eyes switched to that red, yellow, and black colors than switched back. Taking a deep breath she flicked her right wrist and instantly the Keyblade appeared. The gown she wore shifted into her battle outfit, she was now wearing dark brown riding pants, her shirt was a long sleeved, with a v neck line white tunic laced with gold around her wrists, and the v. She wore a black belt that sheathed a few pouches. (Snow decided to change her daughter's outfit and tried to match it similar to when she was a bandit, except it was a little more fancier.) Now ready for battle the young hero waited...

Meanwhile Maleficent continued to address the crowd, "Don't fret Aurora I'm not here to curse your unborn child...yet." Maleficent began to casually pace around, "You think your happy endings will come to you freely? It's now time to resume where all of us left off, which includes evil conquering all!"

"Evil won't win," Snow White answered standing tall. "Good always wins!"

Maleficent stopped pacing and stood tall, "That is only if the scale is equal and you don't know how much it pleases me to tell you, it's not!"

"Be gone Maleficent!" Reul Ghorm yelled stepping forward, "You've come, made your threats, and stated the truce is over. Now leave!"

"You're right, Sister. It's best I be on my way..." Maleficent said turning to leave when she suddenly stopped and laughed, "But what kind of Mistress of all Evil would I be if I don't leave a "gift" of my own." She smiled darkly as she turned to make her way towards Aurora.

Aurora began to step back in fear while Philip and Mulan stood in front of her to protect her.

"Guards seize her!" Charming yelled drawing his sword.

Maleficent held up her hands as a wall of fire blocked the guards, "Stand back you Fools!"

"Reul Ghorm do something!" Nova pleaded with her mistress, but before Reul Ghorm could react a figure flipped over the green flames.

"Stephanie!" Snow yelled for her daughter as she quickly grabbed her bow that was by her throne. Both her and Charming raised towards Stephanie and Maleficent.

Maleficent brought up her staff and blocked Stephanie's attacking Keyblade, "Got you." Maleficent cackled as she and Stephanie teleported away in a green flames and flash of lightning.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review! Pretty Please :) Warning for next chapter...it's going to be pretty intense!**


	60. Chapter 59-A Painful Encounter

**Disclaimers are the same; Thank you to all that follow, review, and favorite my story. Thanks for the help and suggestions I get! Warning ahead this chapter is pretty dark. Also some inspiration from this chapter came from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**Thank you to TankOTH90 for all the help and support, so glad you love this story! Dedicated to you :-D**

Chapter 59-Painful Encounter

Snow White and Charming raced to the middle of the Ball room, but it was too late. Maleficent and Stephanie had vanished. Charming turned and bellowed at The Power of Good, "WHERE IS SHE?!" He advanced on the Power, "WHERE DID SHE TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Calm yourself, Your Majesty." Reul Ghorm commanded. "Maleficent has taken Stephanie to the Realm of Darkness. Where I cannot follow."

"But Hook can," Charming answered and turned to where the Pirate stood in the shadows, "HOOK! Go find our daughter!"

"If I leave now before Maleficent summons me I'll break my cover, Mate. Don't worry I'll help your daughter," He turned to Snow White who had remained silent, "I promise Snow. I'll help your daughter."

"Mama?" Emma called out to her parents. She was standing with Red holding her hand.

Snow White shared a look with her husband and then gave a grateful look to the pirate. She sighed and walked over to Emma with a calming smile as she took her daughter away from Red and picked her up regardless of the crinkles settling in their Ball gowns. "It's ok Emma, we'll find her." She told her kissing her forehead. She turned to Hook and Charming, "We have to think of a plan. We have to find her Charming, we have too!"

Richard ran up to both Snow and Emma taking them both in his arms, "We'll find her Snow. I'll find a way for us to enter the Realm of Darkness."

"You can't enter the realm King Richard, only people with darkness, evil, and powers from Maleficent and Chernabog can enter the realm." Flora spoke from behind Reul Ghorm.

"Then what will happen to Stephanie?" Emma asked everyone when suddenly Snow felt a painful twinge in her heart. If it weren't for her husband, she would have dropped their daughter.

"Snow?" Charming asked his eyes and voice filled with concern.

"It's Stephanie," Was all Snow said before Charming, Emma, and Snow felt a painful pulse in their hearts...

* * *

The green flames dissipated as Stephanie found herself facing Maleficent in a very dark, desolated, evil looking castle. Maleficent seized the young girl's momentary distraction by grabbing her right wrist and snapping the bones inside instantly breaking her wrist!

Stephanie stumbled howling in pain, "There now." Maleficent's voice hummed in mock sympathy. "I can't have you summoning that Keyblade now can I?" She asked rhetorically as she watch the Keyblade fall from Stephanie's grasp and disappear. "REGINA!" Maleficent called as she raised her hands and forced Stephanie against the wall instantly chains appeared on her wrists and attached to the wall, holding the young girl in place.

Regina appeared in purple smoke as her 'mistress' called for her. "Yes, My Lady."

"Do it now!" Maleficent ordered as she walked over to an altar that held two black boxes. She opened one and handed Regina an old, grey key, "Now!"

Regina snatched the key away from Maleficent in anger. She turned her attention to the girl struggling chained to the wall and stalked towards her removing a dagger from her cloak, "The blood of the grand-daughter forcibly taken." She spoke placing the key in Stephanie's right palm then taking the dagger and slicing her palm open, soaking the key in blood.

"Ah!" Stephanie howled in pain as she squeezed her eyes tightly shot. _I will not cry, I will not cry._ The young princess repeated over and over in her head to not show her enemies any sign of weakness.

Regina watched Stephanie and it almost...felt...something in twinge her heart, something like sympathy, but she shook it off and went back to her task. She removed the blood soaked key from Stephanie's hand and walked over to Maleficent, "It's done."

Maleficent smiled then grabbed Regina's hand and shoved the blood soaked key in hers. She took Regina's dagger and sliced open Regina's hand as her blood soaked and mingled with Stephanie's, "Ah what was that for?" Regina snapped as she yanked her own arm back away from the Power of Evil.

Maleficent eyes glimmered with evil maliciousness, "It needed the blood of the..."Evil Queen." She explained mocking Regina's title. She turned away taking the key and placing back in the opened black box. "Regina, you are dismissed for now."

Regina looked back at Stephanie who was trying to hide her fear, her tears, and struggling to escape. For a moment the young princess's image disappeared and shifted to a new image, shift to Henry...Henry struggling. The Evil Queen blinked her eyes and shook her head. _What's going on?_ She thought as she tried to steady her heart. She bowed her head to Maleficent and walked out of the throne room.

Once Regina was gone the Mistress of all Evil smiled as she opened the other black box. She grinned as she took the dagger out and gently ran her fingers over the blade. She turned to face the young princess, "Do you recognize this dagger?"

Stephanie eyes widened in fear as she stared at the sharp, black blade of the dagger. She suddenly began to feel dizzy and it wasn't from the blood oozing from her palm. A memory that was blocked began to resurface.

**FLASHBACK**

_"This...this is a very special type of dagger." Maleficent explained gently for she knew Stephanie was still a child. "It is a magical dagger." Maleficent paused and gave Stephanie an almost sympathetic look, "I hope you like curses Stephanie. Because you're going to be spending the rest of your life receiving them." Maleficent told her stabbing the girl in her side._

_Stephanie screamed!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Stephanie began to struggle as hard as she could against the chains. She moaned and cried out every time her broken wrist rubbed wrong against the cuff. "No, no, no, no...!"

"You see your little show against the ogres was inspiring! However, it also gave away how powerful you are and can become." Maleficent explained calmly as she paced back and forth in front of the girl, "At the age of 8 you could defeat...whoever you wish, and I can't allow that! I had to find another way to limit your power, so," Maleficent held up the dagger, "This worked so well before I thought why not..."

"No! NO!" Stephanie was frantically trying to break the restraints, but for some reason she couldn't...

"I enchanted the chains Stephanie, the only thing that can cut through those chains is that Keyblade you have, but I broke your wrist, you can't summon it."

"I won't let you curse me again!" Stephanie exclaimed fighting harder against her restraints.

Maleficent ignored the girl as she calmly approached her like a predator stalking a prey. She held the dagger up admiring the glare of light shinning from the blade, "Like I said before, this is a very special type of dagger. It does more than that one curse," Maleficent explained her eyes full with sadistic glee. "I can stab you!" Stephanie screamed as she felt a strong, excruciatingly sharp pain in her side. Maleficent gleefully twisted the dagger that was impaled in the little girl, "And I can curse you with a wound that will never, ever, heal." Maleficent continued to twist the blade as Stephanie screamed in agonizing pain. "All of your powers will try to constantly heal, disinfect, and numb the pain of this wound...unfortunately it will be in vain and have no affect."

Stephanie continued to scream as her knees buckled. Maleficent pulled the dagger out and walked back towards the altar. "**I hate you**!" She heard the little girl scream at her.

"Good," Maleficent whispered gleefully as she gently caressed the box holding the key. "Unfortunately, I can't keep you all to myself this evening." Maleficent sadly mocked as she closed her eyes. Stephanie looked up as a strong gust of wind filled the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, my Darling Chosen One. I have to go prepare for our Ball." She said kissing Stephanie's forehead.

Stephanie screamed as Maleficent's lips burned her skin. "Shh," Maleficent shushed the girl, "I don't want you bleeding out and fainting either." The Mistress of all Evil stated her hand glowing a dark green over Stephanie's cut on her palm and the wound on side. "No more bleeding..." She declared as she put pressure to Stephanie's side.

"AHH!" Stephanie screamed as tears began to fall.

"But still not healed," Maleficent cackled as she made another arm gesture and Stephanie's arms were now chained up above her head. "Now, you're the guest of honor, so I need to make sure the other guests don't see you right away." She explained as she drew a curtain hiding Stephanie from sight.

Stephanie struggled against Maleficent's power but each time she felt pain everywhere from her wrist to her new side wound. "You won't break me!"

"Oh my Little One, I'm already breaking you..." Maleficent taunted as she teleported from sight.

* * *

Snow White paced back and forth anxiously in the war council chamber. The Ball had ended and she had changed to her war outfit, and now she's just waiting...waiting because Hook still hadn't left yet. Waiting because they're trying to find a way to get her out of the Realm of Darkness, _They're hurting her! Maleficent is hurting my child!_

"Snow?" The High Queen turned to her husband's voice, "We'll find her, I promise!"

"I know, but Charming, she's hurting her! HURTING HER! Our daughter and we can feel it." Snow placed a hand over heart. "Not as strong because Reul Ghorm blocked the intensity of it, but she's being tortured, again!"

"I know," Richard whispered calmly as he brought his wife into an embrace. "We'll get her back, Honey. I promise! We will FIND her!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Snow and Charming turned to see Emma standing in the doorway holding her baby blanket.

"Hey Sweetie, are you alright?" Charming asked as he walked over to his daughter and knelt in front of her. Emma shook her head 'no', "You know your Mom and I will find her right?"

"I know," Emma whispered as she leaned into her father's arms.

Suddenly a thought struck Snow, she walked over to her daughter, "Honey take my hand." Emma took her mother's hand. "Close your eyes and think of Stephanie."

Snow and Charming watch as Emma began to glow gold, then something surprising happened, Snow began to glow gold too, "Snow?"

"Shh!" Snow ordered her husband, _Stephanie!_ Snow thought with all her might.

**_MOM!_**

Snow and Emma's eyes shot open, but before Charming could ask, "Snow White! James! Come quickly!" The High Queen and King shared a concerned look as they both grabbed Emma's hands and raced to Red's voice.

"Red what's wrong?" Snow asked rushing to her friend.

"It's Hook, something's wrong."

Hook was clutching his head in pain. "It's her!"

"Who?"

"Maleficent, she's summoning us!" He grunted, "I have to go, don't worry. I'll help your daughter." With that Hook used his hook to teleport away.

* * *

Stephanie struggled against the chains holding her to the wall. She grimaced in pain again, _I need to summon the Keyblade to get free!_ She thought desperately, but every time she tried to move her right wrist it caused excruciating pain!

After a few more minutes of struggling Stephanie began to feel nauseous, "Oh no." Stephanie said as a gust of magical wind filled the throne room she was chained in. Stephanie began to hear voices, a lot of voices, "That sounds like a lot of dark magic users." Stephanie whispered to herself as she tried to struggle against the chains again.

Hook appeared in the massive long throne room of the Powers of Evil. He looked around and noticed quite a few dark users had arrived. Regina, Cora, Theodora, Evanora, Mombi, Ursula and Morgana, Jafar, The Horned King, Gothel, Muriel (the Grand Dark Witch, (A.N. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters main villain), Rumpelstiltskin, Madam Mim, and a lot of dark witches, wizards, sorceresses, sorcerers, and fairies. Then Hook froze, _Ansem? Xemnas? Saix? Things have just become more dangerous..._

Suddenly gusts of wind filled the room and a blast of fire burned brightly in the center of the room. Everyone gasped as the flames dissipated to reveal a giant, black, demonic figure. "Chernabog," Hook whispered as he stepped into the shadows.

"WELCOME MY FRIENDS!" Chernabog greeted his dark voice echoed throughout the room. Stephanie looked up her eyes filling with fear. "I see all of you standing here, in my sister's and my castle, like nothing has happened." He smiled at everyone a truly terrible sight. Regina shuddered as she looked away, "And yet I find myself disappointed..."

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin and Regina grabbed their throats. Regina gasped, Rumpelstiltskin gasped, they couldn't breathe! "Not one of you! NOT ONE!" Thunder rumbled throughout the room, "OF YOU TRIED TO STOP THE TWO THAT ALMOST RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Chernabog," Everyone turned to the calm voice of Maleficent who stood at her throne, "They've been punished, let them go."

Chernabog growled as tightened his fists, instantly Regina and Rumpelstiltskin scratched more frantically at their throats. "I think I want to rid us of the two traitors!"

"Regina is bound in slavery to me and we stripped Rumpel of his ability to see the future, and the knowledge of knowing where his dagger is. That's enough...for now."

Both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina gasped as the rush of air filled their lungs. When Maleficent reentered the scene Stephanie started to pull frantically at her chains, both Powers of Evil are here, that doesn't bode well for her! She tried to pull when she heard another pop, _Ah! My wrist..._She tightened her mouth shut, as another bone in her wrist broke.

"You're right Dear Sister, we're here to celebrate our return to the magic realms. Our return to Evil conquering all!" Chernabog said with an evil grin. "But before the festivities begins, Maleficent and I would like to show the main attraction," Every evil villain smiled as Chernabog approached the curtain, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE TO YOU...THE DAUGHTER OF SNOW WHITE AND CHARMING, THE WIELDER OF THE STRONGEST WEAPON IN THE REALMS, THE CHOSEN ONE, **STEPHANIE!" **Chernabog removed the curtain, revealing Stephanie chained to a wall.

Villains hissed and snarled as dark magic flashed across the room, _This is not good!_ Stephanie thought as she struggled, _That's a lot of dark magic users..._

Chernabog stared at Stephanie with his bright, white soulless eyes, "Oh I'm sorry." He mocked his voice a demonic, low bass. "You look frightened of my appearance." He turned to his other guests, then his sister. "Maybe my look is a bit too much for her limited mind..."

Stephanie, Hook, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, and all the other villains gasped as Chernabog's appearance began to morph and shift. Suddenly the black, giant, demonic devil was no longer standing before, but in his place stood a tall, sleek, man. He looked about fifty years old and wore a black robe. **(A.N. think Kelsey Grammer)**. "I trust I'm a little less overwhelming now?"

"No one could relax around you Chernabog." Stephanie answered in labored breaths.

Chernabog snarled as he inhumanly fast now stood in front of the young girl his hand around her neck as he began to squeeze. "Let me explain something to you hero." The Power of Evil whispered in a growl, "You're not getting out of here alive! I'm sending you back to your parents in a box!" Stephanie gasped at trying to breathe. Clearly enjoying watching her struggle to breathe Chernabog tightened his grip.

Stephanie's eyes looked up to Maleficent then found Hook staring at her. Hook motioned up, where Stephanie saw a large chandelier lit with candles. Chernabog released his choke hold thinking the girl was about to be passed out, "You know I'm going to do something, that not even Cora could do." He reached his long hand and plunged it into Stephanie's chest.

Stephanie screamed as the Evil Power grabbed a hold of her heart, "I'm going to take your heart!"

_Do it now, Stephanie!_ Hook thought frantically as he took a closer step forward.

Stephanie felt her knees buckle. This was some of the worst pain that she could remember having, _I need to repel him._ Stephanie thought frantically, _Why isn't the true love blast shooting out like before?!_

Maleficent smiled at Stephanie's pain and confusion, _The chains are sub-doing her powers nicely__. _She thought as she continued to hear the young princess's screams, _Music to my ears, too bad Dear brother doesn't know he can't take her heart..._

The lights were beginning to go dim, and the young girl could barely keep consciousness. _I have to break free!_ Stephanie thought looking up towards the chandelier one more time, then she looked down deep in the white, pure hatred eyes of Chernabog, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She shouted and flicked her wrist.

Instantly the Keyblade appeared, Stephanie began to glow gold, and the magic of true love flung Chernabog backwards. At that same moment, Hook aimed his Hook at the chandelier breaking the chains causing it to come tumbling down on Maleficent and Chernabog's guests. Meanwhile Stephanie used all her powers to break free of the chains with the Keyblade.

She sighed in relief of freedom noticing the chaos Hook caused she limped away as quietly as she could out of the throne room down a corridor. Maleficent summoned her staff and slammed it to the ground instantly restoring the lights and the chandelier. She looked over to the wall to discover a missing prisoner, "WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She bellowed silencing the crowd.

Chernabog jumped to his feet in a rage! "She didn't teleport, she's somewhere in the castle!"

"FIND HER!" Maleficent and Chernabog exclaimed as the villains hurried to scavenge the castle for the lost hero.

Stephanie stumbled and limped down the corridor she collapsed completely out breath and strength,_** Mom, Emma, Dad please help me**..._

* * *

"Mom I heard it again," Emma told her mother as they were back in the Ball room.

Snow was circling the area where Maleficent and Stephanie teleported away from, "We didn't see Maleficent open a portal, but a portal had to be opened around here since they left the realm." Snow told her husband then turned to Emma, "I know Honey, I'm hearing it too."

Charming turned to Reul Ghorm and pulled her away from his wife and daughter, "I know why I can hear her. Why can my wife and my daughter hear her?"

"Well, you know you're the Power of Justice, who do you think your wife is?" Reul Ghorm asked with a grin.

"Don't play games with me!" Charming ordered with a snap.

Reul Ghorm moved passed the High King, "They're not ready to know and neither are you." She told him walking away and over to Snow. "You're right, Maleficent did open a portal here." Reul Ghorm walked around the area with Snow, "I think you and Emma can get Stephanie back..."

* * *

Stephanie leaned heavily up against the wall of the corridor. Her breathing was rapid and labored, the wound in her side began to bleed again, and her heart throbbed from being squeezed and pulled. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to summon the Keyblade again, but she was out of strength.

"Well, well, well, look who found." Stephanie's head snapped up as she found herself face to face with her Step- Grandmother. "I wonder how I'll be repaid when I return you in chains to the Throne room?" Regina smiled wickedly as she held her hand up to cast a spell.

Stephanie held an arm up to brace herself when a bright light flashed the corridor, both the Evil Queen and the Chosen One covered their eyes at the initial brightness, when they both opened their eyes to a familiar voice, "Please Mom, please don't hurt her!"

"Henry?" Regina questioned lowering her hand. The light faded away to leave Regina staring down at Stephanie. "Was that...?" But Regina didn't finish because Stephanie reached up and placed her hand over Regina's heart. "Oh!" Regina stumbled back but deep inside Regina's chest the completely darkened heart of Regina began to lighten...light, good was returning to her heart!

Unfortunately as Regina was about to reach out for Stephanie she was grabbed roughly by Chernabog and flung to the side, "Thank you for finding my prey, Regina." Chernabog sneered as he advanced on the girl, "Stephanie, if you wanted to fight your way to death why didn't you ask?"

Stephanie groaned as she was pulled up roughly by the Power of Evil and dragged back into the Throne room. She whimpered as she hit the ground hard, "**GET UP HERO!**" Chernabog taunted as he stalked her with sinister glee, "You wanted to fight your way out? Yes? Like your parents?" He made his sword appear, "Summon the Keyblade again girl! GET UP! STAND UP!" Stephanie hastily got up to her feet she tried to flick her broken right wrist again, but her power was too low, "Someone get her a sword!"

The Horned King stepped forward and pulled the little girl to her feet and thrust a sword in her hand, "I know you know how to duel Stephanie, first we bow to each other" Stephanie stood facing the evil sorcerer refusing to bow, "Come on Stephanie you are the daughter of High King Richard/Charming and High Queen Snow White they wouldn't want you to forget your manners." He raised his left hand, "I. SAID. BOW!"

Stephanie grimaced as her body fought against her mind bending to the Power. Suddenly she found herself grabbed and tossed to the ground. **"CHERNABOG ENOUGH!**" Chernabog broke off his attack to be face to face with his sister, "You don't get to kill her, not today."

"You challenging me sister?" He asked as he turned his blade to Maleficent.

**"You. Will. Not. Kill. Her!** I will not allow it! It's not time to kill her yet!" Maleficent held up her hands, "And before you attack me, think about the last time we did battle."

Stephanie laid tiredly, broken, injured on the ground. She had no energy, no power left at all. **_Stephanie._** Stephanie's eyes opened instantly it was her mother's voice,_** Stephanie you're coming home baby just relax and concentrate!**_ Stephanie began to breathe deeply closing her eyes and trying to calm her thoughts and emotions just like her parents been teaching her.**_ Good girl, keep doing your breathing._**

"Um your Majesties..."

"Not now!"

"But your Highnesses!"

**"Silence!"**

Unbeknownst to the Powers of Evil, Stephanie was beginning to glow gold...

* * *

Emma held her Mother's hand tightly as Charming watch both of them glow gold, "Emma call for it now, flick your wrist like this." Snow made the motion Stephanie did to summon the Keyblade.

Emma copied her mother's motion and summoned the Keyblade and handed it to her mother. Snow took the blade and made a slicing motion as a portal appeared. "STEPHANIE JUMP TO THE PORTAL!" Emma shouted as she stood by her mother.

* * *

Maleficent and Chernabog stopped arguing when out of the corner of their eyes a portal opened, "Enjoy your party!" Stephanie said with a grin as she rolled into the portal.

**"NO!"** Maleficent and Chernabog shouted as they hurried to the portal. But they were too late, the portal had closed!

Chernabog got up and screamed!** "VERY DISAPPOINTED!"** He declared, "How I hate that little brat!" He got up as he angrily paced around the Throne room, "New decree! The first one of you to bring that little girl's heart to me on a platter, will receive all the power, the revenge, whatever they desire and will be my second in command!"

Maleficent watched her brother teleport away after his offer, "Before all of you leave, I warn you that the first person that kills that girl won't live to receive my brother's reward, however, if you do what I wish, I'll give you the world and more..."

* * *

Emma watched as figure came through the portal, "Stephanie!" She exclaimed running to her sister as soon as the portal closed, "Are you ok?"

"AH!" Stephanie cried out as she shook and curled up into a ball.

Snow White and Richard raced over to their daughters. "Emma, look out Sweetie!" Snow said gently as she moved Emma away, "Stephanie, Honey, look at me!" Snow called to her as she knelt down attempting to take her in her arms, "Baby you're home, you're safe. It's me, it's Mom, it's Dad, and it's your sister, Emma. You're home."

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes to see her home, her parents, her sister, and their friends surrounding her, "Mommy, Daddy!" She cried out as tears finally began to fall.

Charming bent down beside Snow and helped her hold their little girl, cradling her close to them. "It's alright baby, we're here, we're here." He cooed as Snow gently rocked Stephanie in her arms.

"She's hurt Charming," Snow whispered so Stephanie didn't hear. "Will you get Johanna to prepare a bath in our chambers." Charming nodded as he stood up and kissed all three of his girls. "It's alright Honey, Mommy's here." Snow cooed to her baby girl as Emma snuggled into her side. She turned to Emma and kissed her head, "Mommy's here."

**Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Please review...what's to come...Snow White centered chapters :)**


End file.
